


All For You. Traducción al español

by Darren_Loveeer



Series: Trilogía Wake Me Up Inside [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 207,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darren_Loveeer/pseuds/Darren_Loveeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secuela de 'Wake Me Up Inside.' Kurt y Blaine se embarcan en su nueva vida juntos en Chicago mientras Kurt emprende su camino a la edad adulta al lado del amor de su vida. *Es necesario leer WMUI primero si no lo han hecho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254852) by [MrsCriss2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCriss2012/pseuds/MrsCriss2012). 



> Traducción autorizada.  
> Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia pertenece a Mrs Criss 2012.

— Lo tomaremos, —dice Blaine con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? —Kurt le susurra antes de darse la vuelta hacia el propietario con una sonrisa tensa.— Permítanos un momento.— Saliendo al pasillo común, arrastra a Blaine con él.— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Te encanta. Está escrito en toda tu cara, —Blaine sonríe mientras acuna su mejilla dulcemente.

— Así es, pero es tres veces más de lo que nos podemos permitir, —suspira,— Ni siquiera tengo un trabajo todavía, en este momento estoy viviendo de mis ahorros. No sé por qué vinimos a ver este en primer lugar.

— Porque está cerca de la universidad y podemos ver el agua, —Blaine le dice, mirándolo mientras Kurt estudia la arquitectura del pasillo.— Kurt, escúchame. El alquiler de mi casa cubrirá mi hipoteca y más cada mes. Estoy ganando, y seré capaz de tomar más sesiones de trabajo ahora que estoy en una ciudad otra vez.

— Pero no puedes pagar por todo, —Kurt pone mala cara.

— Lo sé, —le dice con un beso en la mejilla.— Y sé que eres un terco. Pero quiero que tengamos esta casa. Se siente bien. El edificio tiene carácter, es céntrico, además de que tiene tres dormitorios, por lo que podemos tener una habitación para invitados y una sala de música. Por favor, déjame hacer esto por nosotros. Puedes comprar comestibles o algo.

— No lo sé... —dice dudoso.— Es extravagante.

— Te mereces algo extravagante, —Blaine lo engatusa mientras sus brazos se deslizan alrededor de la cintura de Kurt.

— Cierto, —reflexiona.

— Hay un balcón, Kurt. —susurra Blaine seductoramente en su oído.— Piensa en esto. Sexo en el balcón donde cualquiera podría ver... —tirando del lóbulo de la oreja de Kurt con sus dientes, sonríe cuando Kurt deja escapar un pequeño gemido.

— Eres terrible.

— Pero me amas.

— Todavía quiero conseguir un empleo, ¿okay? Quiero contribuir.

— Okay, —Blaine sonríe lleno de felicidad.— Sin embargo no te olvides de que tendrás que cuidar de mi por quince años antes de que te retires.

— Buen punto, —Kurt ríe mientras todo cae en su lugar una vez más.— Vamos entonces, viejito. Firmemos nuestro primer contrato de alquiler.

Mareados de felicidad, hacen llamadas frenéticas a sus amigos y familiares solicitándoles a todos que se reúnan en Breadstix para una cena de celebración. Mientras Blaine los lleva de regreso a Lima, Kurt encuentra a su mente vagando mientras cierra los ojos pesadamente por el cansancio después del torbellino de los últimos días. Su primera y única noche en Nueva York la habían pasado prácticamente sin dormir. Después de que Blaine aceptara la oferta de Kurt de mudarse a Chicago, habían hablado hasta tarde, ambos siendo abiertos y honestos acerca de los recientes acontecimientos, lo heridos que habían estado y discutiendo cómo asegurarse de evitar una situación como esa en el futuro. La respuesta fue simple, por supuesto. La honestidad era sin duda la mejor política, y ambos acordaron tratar de mantener esto como centro de todo lo que hicieran. Luego estuvieron las llamadas a los padres de ambos. Burt había disparado sus felicitaciones mientras Carole chillaba en el fondo, y la mamá de Blaine había hablado incesantemente acerca de lo feliz que estaba de que sus adorados muchachos hubieran solucionado todo, mientras Mike rogaba porque se le permitiera hablar. Wes estaba con Nick y Jeff junto con Sebastian, así que los cuatro vitorearon en conjunto, y Blaine prometió ponerse a la búsqueda de una mujer para Wes, ahora que ya no necesitaba que fuera su niñera. Y luego Santana y Rachel habían llegado a casa.

Sorprendentemente, Rachel fue comprensiva. Kurt explicó que fue su consejo el que le había ayudado a tomar una decisión -ella le había dicho que si después de una semana de vida normal, el hueco seguía todavía ahí, entonces sabría que Blaine podía ser el único que lo llenaría. Ella tuvo razón. Por supuesto, ella se pavoneó incontrolablemente ante esta noticia, lo que hizo a Santana poner los ojos en blanco y salir de la habitación. Blaine la encontró acurrucada bajo el edredón, no llorando pero sí mirando fijamente hacia la pared y echándolo de su habitación; orden que él ignoró categóricamente.

— Seguiré viéndote, lo sabes, —le había dicho a ella gentilmente mientras se acomodaba de cucharita alrededor de ella.

— No lo harás, —refunfuñó.— No estarás en Lima o Nueva York nunca más.

— Entonces ven a Chicago,—le había dicho, apretándola fuertemente.— Visítanos para Año Nuevo, toma un vuelo un fin de semana, no sé. Pero no te pongas de mal humor por eso.

— Supongo que me emocioné de más cuando llegaste, —dijo ella cuando su voz se quebró.— Pensé que podría ser lo suficientemente afortunada de tener a todos mis mejores amigos en el mismo lugar, y ahora me doy cuenta que estoy perdiendo a dos de ellos al mismo tiempo, y que me quedo con Berry.

— Amas a Rachel, —rió Blaine cuando ella resopló.— Lo haces. Pero sólo porque Kurt y yo nos mudaremos, no quiere decir que no tendremos tiempo para ti en nuestras vidas, ¿okay?

— Okay, —murmuró de mala gana.

— Ya sabes, la ausencia de Kurt significa que hay un lugar libre en NYADA. Tal vez debas pensar en ello. Eres demasiado buena para servir mesas y atender un bar.

—Lo sé. Tal vez lo haga, —se encogió de hombros.— Supongo que debo encajar en algún lugar, en algún momento, ¿cierto?

— Encajas aquí, —le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su corazón.

— Estás tocando mis pechos.

— Aquí entonces, —se rió, haciéndola girar para estar frente a él y que ella pusiera la mano en su pecho.— Eres mi mejor chica, ¿recuerdas?

Ella se había alegrado un poco por esto, sintiendo la necesidad de decirle a Blaine que lo amaba, pero le prohibió -por supuesto- decírselo a alguien. Para el momento en que había caído en la cama junto a un Kurt completamente sobreexcitado, ambos estaban exhaustos.

— Sé que necesitamos dormir...

— De verdad que sí, —Blaine respondió, alcanzándolo en la oscuridad.— Son casi las tres.

— Pero yo sólo quiero besarte aunque sea un poquito, —y Blaine podía ver la sonrisa de Kurt y la forma en que sus ojos bailaban con alegría incluso en la penumbra.

— Un poquito, —le devolvió la sonrisa.

Un poquito se convirtió en casi una hora, hasta que los besos se convirtieron en intentos desgastados y poco entusiastas de conectar sus labios, y luego en la cabeza de Blaine recostada sobre el pecho de Kurt, con suaves ronquidos escapando de ambos. Salieron de Nueva York nuevamente justo antes de la siete, con la mayor cantidad de cosas de Kurt apretujadas en el auto ya lleno de Blaine. Toda su ropa, por supuesto, y Blaine se sintió agradecido de que el resto no hubiese sido enviado desde Ohio.

— Voy a terminar con cosas en Nueva York, cosas en Lima y cosas en Chicago. —Kurt se quejó mientras dejaban la ciudad atrás.

— Entonces no deberías tener tantas cosas, —bromeó Blaine.

El largo camino a casa pasó fácilmente, y entonces estaban en los escalones del porche de los Hummel-Hudson, siendo encerrados en los amorosos brazos de cuatro padres antes de que Carol los apresurara a todos a entrar para la cena.

— Estoy tan feliz, —Burt seguía sonriendo a todo el mundo.— Estaba preocupado por ti en Nueva York, solo, —le dijo a Kurt.— No iba a decir nada, por supuesto -no era mi lugar- pero perteneces a Blaine. Y Chicago... Wow. Lo mejor de ambos mundos. Ustedes dos estarán juntos, podrán volver a casa cuando quieran, podremos visitarlos...

— ¿Cuándo se van a mudar, amores? —Preguntó Sara.

— Bueno, esperamos estar allá el Lunes, para ver algunos apartamentos, —dijo Blaine mientras apretaba la mano de Kurt con entusiasmo,— echar un vistazo a la universidad y conocer a los profesores de Kurt. Después de eso... tan pronto como nos sea posible supongo. Con suerte durante la semana. Kurt no puede perderse mucho del semestre, de por sí ya tiene que ponerse al día para cubrir las primeras semanas.

— Ah, te pondrás al corriente en poco tiempo, —dijo Mike con confianza y dando palmaditas en la espalda de Kurt.— Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo mío. Tomar esa decisión por tu cuenta no pudo haber sido fácil. Pero estoy seguro que es la correcta.

— Gracias, —dijo Kurt, de repente tímido.— Y lo es. Simplemente sé que lo es.

— Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo aquí, —dijo Carole, y luego Burt había propuesto un brindis por "los tortolitos" cuando Kurt y Blaine se quedaron mirando el uno al otro con extrema admiración. Esa noche se habían ido a dormir tan pronto como era socialmente aceptable, dejando a Mike y a Sara jugando póquer con Burt y Carole hasta la madrugada. Y ahora se encontraban regresando a Lima después de un largo pero exitoso día en Chicago.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —pregunta Kurt cuando se hace consciente de Blaine esperando expectante.

— Sí, —se ríe, —pero no te preocupes por eso. Te pregunté si tus profesores parecen agradables.

— Sí, —le sonríe.— Lo son. Mi profesora de baile parece un poco fuerte, pero la mayoría de los profesores lo son. Sin embargo mi profesor de canto es increíble. Se graduó del Conservatorio y canta en la Compañía de Ópera de Chicago. Es joven también, bueno... comparado contigo, cualquiera, —bromea.

— ¿Es gay?

— ¡Blaine Anderson! —Kurt se burla.— No estás poniéndote celoso, ¿o sí?

— No...

— ¡Lo estás! ¡Qué lindo!... pero tonta e innecesariamente. En primer lugar, estoy viviendo contigo, tonto. Somos oficialmente una pareja que vivimos juntos. Y en segundo lugar, él está casado, tiene dos niños pequeños y un tercero en camino.

— Oh. Oh. Bien. Parece un tipo agradable. Sí.

Kurt se ríe a carcajadas de las mejillas rosadas de Blaine y luego se acerca y toma su mano.— Eres el único, —lo aplaca.— Y ningún hombre -gay, heterosexual o lo que sea- va a hacerme cambiar de parecer.

— Lo sé, —Blaine le dice besando la punta de sus dedos.— Pero esta noche te sentarás junto a mi en la cena, ¿okay? Muy lejos de Sebastian.

— Él es inofensivo.

— ¡Ha! Es un buen tipo, pero no es inofensivo. No te equivoques, él te tendría si pudiera. Él saliva cada vez que entras en la habitación.

— Hay una diferencia entre admirar la belleza clásica y andar de pervertido con uno de tus mejores amigos, —Kurt le dice a Blaine entre risas.

— Qué modesto.

Su cena de despedida es escandalosa y estridente. Finn y Puck se les unen, luciendo un poco descompuestos después de una semana de vivir en un dormitorio de la universidad, y Carole se preocupa por ellos, junto con Sara que no necesita excusas para ser maternal. Nick y Jeff pasan toda la tarde convenciendo a Burt de que asista a un rally de autos clásicos con ellos en Indianápolis la próxima semana, y finalmente accede para su gran deleite.

— Entonces, —dice Blaine por encima de la mesa a Sebastian.— ¿Vas a extrañarme?

— De hecho sí, —dice mientras deja caer su servilleta en la mesa.— Mucho. Pero estás haciendo lo correcto. Dios sabe que me gustaría ser lo suficientemente afortunado para encontrar a alguien tan ardiente, joven y núbil como él.

— Basta, —dice Blaine mientras una sonrisa empieza a formarse en la comisura de sus labios.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero. Un amor como el suyo... eso es lo que de verdad me gustaría poder encontrar.

— Tienes que ser fiel para que eso suceda, —bromea.

— Exactamente, —sonríe Sebastian.— Pero por mucho que voy a extrañarte, hay alguien más que va a sentirse totalmente despojado, —dice él con un gesto en dirección de Wes.

— Ve con él, —Kurt le dice al oído.— Vayan a caminar o algo así.

— Pero tú...

— Estaré bien, —Kurt sonríe dulcemente.— Seb tiene razón. Parece un poco perdido. Ve con tu amigo, te veré en casa más tarde.

— Y es por eso que te amo, —dice Blaine con un suave beso en sus labios.

**...**

— Ya sabes, me iba a mudar de todos modos, —dice Blaine con un leve empujón en el hombro de Wes. Ellos no han ido muy lejos, sólo al otro lado del estacionamiento donde están en relativa calma y silencio para hablar.— Chicago está cerca de Nueva York.

— Lo sé, —dice Wes pesadamente.— No es eso.

— ¿Entonces qué es?

— Es que... no lo sé. Estoy feliz por ti, de verdad que sí. Es sólo que... todo está acomodándose para ti. Te estás mudando y yo... te estoy perdiendo.

— Wes, escúchame, —dice Blaine mientras lo abraza.— Nunca, pero nunca, nunca me vas a perder. Sé que he estado abstraído recientemente, pero una vez más, es otro capítulo de mi vida que yo simple y sencillamente no habría podido pasar de no haber sido por ti. Te lo debo todo. Mi vida entera. Nunca me voy a alejar de ti. Siempre habrá lugar para ti en mi casa, y más importante aún, en mi vida. Eres mi mejor amigo. Además, ¿quién se va a reír de mi si no estás cerca?

— Gracias, —sorbe por la nariz con una sonrisa.— Voy a extrañarte demasiado. No te lo dije antes, estabas muy ocupado preparando todo para irte a Nueva York. Por cierto, ¿cómo te sientes?

— ¿Respecto al cambio de planes?

— Sí.

— Fantástico, —Blaine le sonríe.— Habría ido a Nueva York, ya sabes. Mi decisión estaba tomada. Nada iba a mantenerme alejado de él nunca más, pero escuchar a Kurt decirme eso... fue como si todas las piezas encajaran.

— Ya sabes... Volviendo un año atrás, Kurt podría haber aplicado a Chicago en primer lugar, te podría haber pedido que fueras con él, y tú podrías haber dicho que sí y ¡bam! Te podrías haber ahorrado un año de angustia y de 'Wes, ¿qué voy a hacer?' —bromea.

— Si, pero piensa en toda la cantidad de mimos extra que tuviste de esta manera, —Blaine le devuelve la broma.— Prométeme que me visitarás tan pronto como puedas.

— Te lo prometo, —dice Wes mientras se limpia los ojos.— Necesito mis abrazos de Blaine.

— ¿Estás libre mañana después de la escuela? —le pregunta Blaine de pronto.

— Sí, ¿por qué?

— Hay una cosa mas que quiero que hagas conmigo antes de irme.

**...**

— ¿Entonces estaba bien? —le pregunta Kurt, alzando la cobija de Blaine para deslizarse junto a él.

— Sí, va a estar bien. Es más fuerte que yo, eso es seguro, —dice Blaine mientras acerca más a Kurt.— No hemos estado tanto tiempo separados, será extraño no verlo tan seguido.

— Lo sé, —dice Kurt con simpatía mientras deposita un beso en sus labios.— Siento lo mismo con Rachel y Santana. Pero... por el lado bueno... tú y yo nos vamos a ver todos los días, —sonríe,— podremos acurrucarnos juntos cada noche y despertar juntos cada mañana.

— Lo sé, —la sonrisa de Blaine es brillante cuando rueda y se coloca encima de Kurt.— Y podremos besarnos todo el tiempo que queramos.

— ¿Sólo besarnos?

— Bueno... —Blaine ríe.— Estoy bastante seguro que llegaremos a más. Pero en este momento preferiría esperar.

— ¿Qué? —Kurt le pregunta con expresión pétrea.

— Pensé que podíamos... no sé. Esperar hasta nuestra primera noche en nuestro propio hogar, —dice Blaine, de pronto tímido.— Estábamos a punto de terminar hace una semana. Pienso que debemos dedicar un poco de tiempo a ser absorbidos el uno en el otro antes de apresurar las cosas en el lado físico, es todo.

— Ugh. Odio cuando tienes razón, —resopla Kurt.— Pero...

— Tengo razón.

— Sí. Y fue increíblemente doloroso para mi admitirlo, —se apresura.— Así que, asumiendo que mi lengua no tiene prohibido entrar en tu boca, me gustaría ponerla ahí, por favor, para así ya no tener que admitir nada más.

Blaine ríe a carcajadas antes de besarlo firmemente.— Hazlo bebé.

— ¿Me llamaste bebé, Blaine Anderson? ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Bebé? ¿En serio?

— No quise decir... —se ríe incontrolablemente.— Oh mierda. Sólo sé que nunca me vas a dejar superar esto.

— Nunca, —Kurt ríe, disfrutando mucho de esto.— La próxima vez estarás manejando una patineta y usando gorras de baseball.

— ¡De ninguna manera! —chilla Blaine.— ¿No me conoces en absoluto?

— Sé que te gusta pensar en ti mismo como apuesto, con tus elegantes pajaritas y tu cabello perfectamente peinado con gel.

— ¡Soy apuesto! Y un caballero también, muchas gracias.

— Okay bebé, —bromea Kurt, —Lo que tú digas, bebé. Ahora bésame, bebé.

— Lo voy a hacer si eso te hace callar.— Blaine sonríe mientras rueda encima de él una vez más.


	2. Chapter 2

— Y la cama va aquí, —dice Kurt mientras pasa un brazo a lo largo de la enorme pared del dormitorio.

— No, la cama va aquí, —le dice Blaine mientras se apoya en la pared adyacente.

— No, va aquí para que podamos recostarnos juntos y admirar la vista, —reitera Kurt, señalando a la gran ventana en el lado opuesto.

— Va aquí y si siento la necesidad de estudiar la vista, entonces me vuelvo una cuchara grande para poder ver sobre tu hombro, —sonríe Blaine.— Esa pared da al baño.

— ¿Y? —se burla Kurt.— El baño estaba en esta pared en tu antigua casa.

— Sí, pero iba directo —explica Blaine pacientemente.— Esta rodea a la derecha, directamente detrás de la cama, y como un caballero, me gustaría mantener algo de misterio. —le dice con un guiño.

— Blaine, cariño, sé que te masturbas ahí, —sonríe dulcemente.— Está bien.

— Kurt,  _cariño_ , —dice Blaine inclinando la cabeza a un lado y arrugando la nariz adorablemente.— También hago otras cosas ahí, cosas que preferirías no tener que escuchar. La cama va aquí. —Sonríe con suficiencia ante el rubor en las mejillas de Kurt a medida que avanza.— Sin embargo, si alguna vez quieres escucharme masturbarme, eres más que bienvenido. Ahora, ¿podemos poner juntos la maldita cama para que podamos bautizarla?

— Es la misma cama, —ríe Kurt.— Ha sido bautizada en cada pulgada de su vida. Me sorprende que todavía siga de pie.

— Bueno, no en este momento, —dice Blaine señalando todas las piezas regadas en el suelo a su alrededor.— Ahora, vamos a hacerlo.

Es de noche para cuando terminan, ambos dándose cuenta que son más que inútiles para el armado de muebles. Aún así, la enorme cama de caoba de Blaine está ahora de pie orgullosa en la habitación, junto con abundantes cajas.

— Comida, —suspira Blaine con cansancio cuando se acuesta en el suelo.

— Armario, —dice Kurt mientras abre las puertas y entra.— Mi ropa ha estado encerrada por muchos días, llorará de alegría cuando logre ponerla aquí. ¿Cuánto espacio necesitas?

— Hmm, tengo la sensación de que voy a tener que conformarme con lo que quede, —sonríe Blaine. Camina a través de la habitación y hacia el armario, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y respirando ardientemente contra su cuello.— No es que me importe. No sé por qué un armario compartido me hace sentir como un niño en Navidad, pero así es, —sonríe contra la piel de Kurt.— Voy a ordenar comida, tú haz a tu ropa -y a ti mismo- delirantemente feliz.

Kurt se queja cuando Blaine se aleja, necesitado, con ganas y lamiendo su labio mientras lo observa dejar la habitación. Cuando regresa cargado de cajas de comida china es para encontrar a Kurt en sus apretados bóxers y el armario entero -incluyendo la ropa de Blaine- pulcramente organizado.

— No sé por dónde empezar, —dice Blaine mientras lo mira.— El hecho de que eres increíblemente talentoso con este tipo de cosas, dice señalando a las filas de ropa,— el hecho de que arreglaste lo mío también -que es lo más lindo- o el hecho de que sólo estás vistiendo esto, —dice tirando de la cinturilla de la ropa interior y metiendo sus dedos justo debajo para rozar la suave piel.

— Sí... —Kurt gime suavemente. Empieza con la ropa interior. Por favor.

— Todavía no, —ríe Blaine mientras se aleja. Tenemos comida.

— Estoy hambriento de algo más, —intenta Kurt.

— Conseguí pollo a la naranja... —Blaine lo llama por encima del hombro, riendo otra vez cuando escucha a Kurt corriendo hacia la sala de estar detrás de él. —Eso pensé. ¿Al señor le gustaría sentarse en el suelo o en una caja de cartón?

— Creo que en el piso, —dice Kurt cuando empieza a sacar la comida mientras Blaine hurga en la cocina.

— ¡Aha! —viene el grito triunfal, y Blaine regresa sosteniendo dos tazas y una botella de champagne.— No pude encontrar los vasos, —se encoge de hombros.— Pero es necesario un brindis, —dice haciendo estallar el corcho y llenando las tazas.— Por nuestra primera noche en nuestra primera casa.

— Por nosotros, —Kurt coincide y chocan sus tazas. Se estremece ante la efervescencia pero le sonríe a su amante y se inclina por un beso.— Estoy ridículamente excitado.

— Yo también, —Blaine le sonríe.— Nunca pensé que sería tan emocionante, digo, estuvimos juntos muchas veces en mi casa o en la tuya. Pero este es nuestro hogar. Y cuando llegue a casa, llegaré a casa contigo.

Kurt no responde, sólo se retuerce hasta estar sentado entre las piernas de Blaine, sonriendo en todo momento. Comparten su comida llenos de alegría, alimentándose mutuamente con los palillos y riendo ante la cantidad de arroz que termina en el pecho de Kurt.

— Es todo, he terminado, —Kurt gime mientras empuja la caja hacia un lado.— Llévame a la cama para que pueda arder este lugar.

— ¡Ha! Todavía no...

— Siempre todavía no, —Kurt pone mala cara cuando se da la vuelta para mirarlo.— Es tarde.

— Lo sé, pero hay una cosa más que tengo que hacer, —Blaine sonríe.— Espera aquí.

Kurt se sienta a meditar en la información que ha recibido de su curso -una perspectiva que le emociona y le aterra a la vez. Se sobresalta cuando oye golpes procedentes de la habitación, pero luego todo queda en silencio.

— ¡Okay! —Blaine lo llama y Kurt ansiosamente se apresura hacia la habitación.

— ¡Pusiste nuestra foto! —exclama lleno de felicidad, mirando hacia arriba de la cama donde ahora cuelga su retrato de Hawaii.

— Así es, y no es tu misión derribarla de la pared estrellándome contra la cabecera, —Blaine responde desde la cama, y es ahí cuando Kurt mira hacia abajo para encontrarlo desprovisto de ropa excepto por un par de calzoncillos ajustados.

— Oh Blaine, —ronronea mientras se arrastra por la cama y sobre su cuerpo.— Calzoncillos.

— Te lo dije, no uso nada diferente desde que me dijiste que te motivan.

— Así es, —dice mientras se inclina y acaricia su rostro contra su bulto.— Por supuesto que sí.

— Ve directo... ¡oh!... al grano. ¿Por qué no lo haces? —Blaine suspira feliz mientras Kurt continúa moviendo la boca sobre su creciente dureza.

— Mmmm, lo haré, —Kurt suspira.— He extrañado muchísimo esto.

— Ven aquí para que pueda besarte.

— Nunca rechazaré los besos, —Kurt sonríe mientras serpentea por el cuerpo de Blaine. La mano de Blaine encuentra su camino hacia la parte posterior del cuello de Kurt y lo acerca más, y luego se besan fuerte, fervientemente y como si nunca fueran a tener suficiente el uno del otro, gimiendo de placer mientras las manos tienen rienda suelta una vez más y Blaine aprieta el trasero de Kurt con fuerza, presionando sus miembros cubiertos con un suave gemido.

— ¡Oh Kurt! —Blaine articula contra su piel, desesperado y con ganas, abrumado por la emoción mientras sus dedos se mueven hasta agarrar su espalda.— ¡Kurt!

— ¿Sí? —se aleja, desbaratado y absolutamente perverso -cabello salvaje, labios hinchados y ojos oscuros. Se cierne sobre Blaine, apoyado en sus manos pero manteniendo un ritmo ondulante y suave con su ingle, frotándose en pequeños círculos contra su amante.— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada, —un aturdido Blaine responde mientras pasa suavemente sus manos sobre los bíceps de Kurt.— Sólo... ¡Oh, Kurt! Es todo. Se siente tan bien estar así otra vez. La última vez que hicimos el amor fue hermoso, pero triste. Y ahora...

— Ahora estamos en nuestro propio apartamento, —sonríe Kurt, y no puede evitar la risa que brota y escapa.

— Y vamos a bautizarlo por completo, —Blaine le sonríe.

— Claro que sí, —Kurt se abalanza sobre él y lo besa una vez más, tirando del muslo de Blaine para envolverlo alrededor de su cintura, gimiendo cuando Blaine hace palanca para darles la vuelta y clavar los brazos de Kurt sobre su cabeza antes de besarlo con fuerza. Él gruñe gravemente, moviéndose para morder juguetonamente en el cuello de Kurt antes de atormentar sus pezones con la lengua, sonriendo contra el pecho de Kurt ante la manera en que se arquea.

— Por favor, Blaine. Por favor.

— Dime lo que quieres. —La voz de Blaine viene ardiente y pesada mientras corre su lengua sobre los músculos del estómago de Kurt, y jugueteando con los dedos en la cinturilla de su ropa interior.

— Quiero montarte, —gime entrecortadamente.— Por favor déjame montarte.

— Oh mi amor, no tienes ni qué pedirlo, —Blaine sonríe mientras rápidamente empuja los bóxers de Kurt hacia abajo.— Perfecto, —susurra antes de doblarse para lamer una zona en la base del miembro de Kurt, quien ya está ruborizado y necesitado. Chupa ligeramente la cabeza antes de que Kurt lo aparte.

— Voy a explotar por todas partes, —se ríe avergonzado.

Blaine asiente y se estira hacia la mesita de noche... sólo que la mesita no está ahí.— Mierda. ¿Dónde demonios?

— Um... Hay una caja en algún lado, —Kurt trata de pensar.— La que tiene escrito "Cosas del dormitorio."

— Todas tienen eso escrito, —señala Blaine mientras observa la habitación, luego se vuelve hacia Kurt con una ceja levantada.— ¿Crees que podamos sin eso?

— Apuesto a que sabes exactamente dónde está el lubricante, —Kurt se queja, pero incluso mientras lo hace, se está colocando animosamente en cuatro patas.— Esto es sólo una táctica desesperada para que me lamas el trasero.

— Me conoces muy bien, —se ríe Blaine mientras se quita los calzoncillos antes de doblarse sobre la espalda de Kurt y besar toda su espina dorsal.— Oh Dios... sin embargo es tan caliente, —gime mientras deposita besos sobre las nalgas de Kurt.— verte desmoronarte a causa de mi lengua en tu culo. —Y entonces está ahí, hundiendo la cara en Kurt mientras su lengua da vueltas sobre su entrada, volviéndola resbaladiza antes de empujar en el anillo de músculos a medida que Kurt gime de placer y aprieta fuertemente la cabecera.

— Jesús... ¡Joder! Sí, Blaine. Justo así. —Se empuja contra la cara de Blaine, inhalando fuertemente cuando siente un dedo, cubierto de saliva, empujándose junto con su lengua.— Por favor... —Kurt está necesitado, con ganas mientras se aferra a la sábana y sus gemidos se hacen más fuertes.

— Todavía no, —Blaine sonríe contra él.— Sé que sigo diciendo eso, pero en serio, todavía no.— Regresa a la tarea en cuestión, empujando dos dedos dentro de Kurt, trabajando en él con su lengua y su mano mientras se agarra su miembro con desesperación.

— ¡Blaine! —Kurt grita más fuerte que nunca cuando Blaine decide ver cuánto puede tomar Kurt, cogiéndolo con tres dedos y su lengua simultáneamente. Kurt cae de lleno en la cama, frotándose lascivamente en las sábanas mientras la cara de Blaine lo sigue, implacable conforme abre a Kurt todavía mas.— Me voy a venir. —Gime Kut, y Blaine gruñe de placer cuando siente el agujero de Kurt apretarse alrededor de su lengua, pulsando mientras se viene duro sobre las sábanas y luego se golpea inevitablemente contra la cara de Blaine, quien se ríe y se aleja.

— Alguien estaba ansioso.

— Alguien es condenadamente bueno en eso, —murmura Kurt con la cabeza hundida en la almohada.

— No tendrías esto viviendo con Santana y Rachel, —señala Blaine con suficiencia cuando se deja caer a su lado.

— No quiero ni siquiera pensar en ellas en este momento, —gime Kurt levantando la cabeza y dando un golpecito en el brazo de Blaine.— ¿Conseguiré montarte ahora o qué?

— Dios, eres tan... joven, —Blaine se ríe mientras pone a Kurt encima de él.— Qué recuperación tan rápida. Me encanta.

— Y lo envidias, —bromea Kurt.

— Sí, eso también. —Se ríe pero se detiene bruscamente cuando Kurt se dobla para chupar su miembro, haciéndolo endurecer completamente en cuestión de segundos, mojándolo lo más que puede antes de ponerse a horcajadas sobre él, hundiéndose lentamente y mordiendo su labio por el ardor y la resistencia.— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunta Blaine mientras frota los muslos de Kurt con dulzura.

— Sí, —exhala mientras se da un momento para ajustarse.— Eres más grande de lo que recuerdo.

Blaine echa la cabeza hacia atrás y ríe a carcajadas.— No ha pasado tanto tiempo, —señala.— Y te prometo que no he tenido ninguna mejora.

— Bien, —Kurt jadea mientras se empieza a mover lentamente,— Realmente no necesitas nada. —Ambos se callan cuando Blaine sostiene fuertemente las caderas de Kurt mientras él monta su miembro, el único sonido proviene de sus respiraciones entrecortadas y el sonido de sus pieles chocando entre sí. Levantando sus rodillas, Blaine se alza para encontrar el trasero de Kurt una y otra vez, extasiado por la forma en que Kurt echa la cabeza hacia atrás y expone su grácil garganta. Las manos de Kurt descansan en el pecho de Blaine, sus pulgares rozando distraídamente sus pezones mientras sus cortos y suaves gemidos gradualmente se vuelven más largos y más fuertes, acentuados por los gruñidos de placer y el esfuerzo excesivo de Blaine mientras embiste hacia arriba. Sintiendo su inminente placer, Blaine alcanza el miembro de Kurt, lo acaricia al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas.

— Vente conmigo, —Blaine jadea.— Kurt... —él no puede continuar cuando Kurt se derrama sobre su mano e inmediatamente siente su propio orgasmo golpeándolo duro mientras lo embiste lo más profundo que puede, su miembro pulsando repetidamente mientras su mano sostiene las caderas de Kurt tan fuerte que es seguro que dejará moretones. Permanecen así, descendiendo de las alturas y esperando a recuperar el aliento hasta que Kurt se baja de Blaine y se acurruca a su lado.

— Ew, —se queja, arrugando su cara con disgusto.— Zona húmeda.

— Es tu lío, —ríe Blaine mientras lo arrastra más hacia él.— Dios, te amo tanto, Kurt. Pero condenadamente tanto.

— Lo sé, —sonríe mientras besa su hombro.

— No, pero en serio, te amo tanto, —enfatiza Blaine.— Te amo tanto como que algunas veces siento que podría estallar con la fuerza de mi amor. Como que podría conseguir mucho de ti pero nunca, jamás sería suficiente. Estoy tan desesperada y locamente enamorado de ti. Así es, —sonríe lleno de alegría cuando se recarga en un codo para mirarlo.— Vamos a vivir juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas, Kurt. Piensa por un segundo en ello.

— Estoy seguro que debería ser aterrador con sólo dieciocho años, —reflexiona Kurt por un momento.— Pero es el sentimiento más increíble del mundo. —dice sonriendo mientras tira de Blaine en un largo beso.

— ¿Pataditas juguetonas? —pregunta Blaine mientras sonríe felizmente contra los labios de Kurt.

— Pataditas juguetonas, —ríe Kurt cuando ambos se recuestan sobre sus espaldas, chillando y pateando sus pies con entusiasmo antes de deshacerse en risas incontrolables.

— Menos mal que vivo contigo, —dice Kurt una vez que se han recuperado.

— ¿Por qué?

— Creo que nadie más lo entendería.

Blaine ríe a carcajadas nuevamente mientras jala la sábana de debajo de Kurt y hurga en la maleta para encontrar más.— He extrañado reírme contigo, —dice, mirándolo con adoración mientras le aparta tiernamente el cabello de la frente.— No hemos tenido muchas risas recientemente, y ahora aquí estamos. Me alegro.

— Bueno, te mantienen joven, supongo, —Kurt bromea mientras rueda para que Blaine coloque la sábana limpia debajo de él.

— No ayudas ni nada, —ríe Blaine con incredulidad.— Está bien. Yo lo haré.

— Gracias. Y ya que estás de pie, me vendría bien en este momento un poco de chocolate caliente, —le suplica con enormes ojos azules -la perfecta imagen de la inocencia.

— Bueno, es complicado, porque todavía no hemos desempacado las cacerolas, —ríe con suficiencia mientras se deja caer nuevamente en la cama y se acurruca con Kurt.

— ¡Ah! Un pequeño proyecto para ti mañana mientras estoy ocupado conectándome con todos mis nuevos amigos universitarios.

— Hmm, ¿te sientes bien respecto a eso? —pregunta Blaine a medida que pasa un dedo arriba y abajo sobre el torso de Kurt.

— Nervioso como el infierno.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— Sí, por favor, — Kurt se precipita con un beso de agradecimiento en sus labios.— Gracias.

— ¿Kurt?

— ¿Sí?

— Vas a estar más que fabuloso, lo sé.

— Con la edad viene la sabiduría, ¿eh?

— ¿Kurt?

— ¿Sí?

— Cierra la boca.

— ¿Blaine?

— ¿Sí?

— Te amo.

— Yo también te amo.


	3. Chapter 3

— ¿Me lo he perdido? —pregunta Kurt, sentado muy erguido en su intento de desenredarse de las sábanas.

— No, —Blaine sonríe mientras coloca un plato y una taza en la parte superior de la caja más cercana.— Relájate. Todavía es temprano, tienes tiempo suficiente. Te hice el desayuno.

Él le entrega un plato de panqueques y deposita un beso en su cabello adorablemente despeinado antes de sentarse junto a él y pasar una mano sobre su pierna.

— Alguien encontró las cacerolas, —señala Kurt mientras profundiza con gratitud.

— Puede que haya estado de pie por dos horas, —dice Blaine frotando la parte posterior de su cuello.— Pensé en despertarte con una mamada, pero me imaginé que necesitarías algún sustento para tus clases.

Kurt hace una pausa, con el tenedor a medio camino de su boca mientras lo piensa.— Las mamadas siempre son bienvenidas, —dice encogiéndose de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.— Pero el despertar con el desayuno en la cama... en nuestro apartamento... hecho por mi novio, el novio que vive conmigo... sí. Es impresionante. —Y luego su sonrisa estalla, iluminando toda su cara y mostrándose irresistible ante Blaine que toma su rostro entre las manos y lo besa con avidez.

**...**

— ¿Listo para irnos?

— Sí, —Kurt respira nervioso mientras pasa sus manos suavemente sobre su chaqueta.— Esto... ¿Crees que...? ¿Me veo bien?

— Te ves perfecto, —dice Blaine mientras lo acerca hacia él.

— Me gustaría que fuera lo suficientemente frío para usar el abrigo, —se queja Kurt.— entonces podría sentir que estás conmigo todo el día.

— ¿Te refieres al abrigo de casimir de longitud media en pálido gris melange? —bromea Blaine.— Pronto será invierno y lo vas a poder usar otra vez. Mientras tanto, dame tu muñeca.

— ¿Qué?

Blaine busca en su bolsillo, después tomando la muñeca de Kurt, coloca un pequeño dije en forma de máscara de tragedia y comedia en su brazalete.— Para desearte suerte, —dice en voz baja, tímido como siempre que le da un regalo a Kurt.

— Es hermoso, pero no...

— Tenía que hacerlo. Lo sé. ¿Pero adivina qué?

— Quisiste hacerlo.

— Correcto. Vamos. Quiero acompañar a mi hermoso novio a su primer día en la Universidad.

Ellos caminan de la mano la corta distancia al campus universitario, y se las arreglan para navegar con éxito hacia el edificio correcto de la primera clase de actuación de Kurt con un montón de tiempo de sobra. Algunos otros estudiantes están pululando alrededor, y Blaine siente a Kurt encogerse a su lado cuando se da cuenta de que todos se conocen ya.

— Vas a estar bien, —susurra Blaine en su cabello.— Ve a saludar. Preséntate.

— No puedo.

— Sí puedes. Esperaré aquí. Ve. —Le da un pequeño empujón y observa mientras Kurt se acerca al grupo nerviosamente, jugueteando con el brazalete alrededor de su muñeca mientras habla. Una chica llega, señalando hacia su bolso y Blaine sonríe cuando el rostro de Kurt se ilumina y las palabras "bolso Burberry de piel escocesa ahumada..." llegan a sus oídos, y él sabe que todo irá bien. Mete las manos en los bolsillos mientras observa a su alrededor, sonriendo educadamente a un estudiante que se acerca.

— Hey. ¿Es usted el nuevo profesor de Teatro? Necesito hablar con usted. La semana pasada el suplente nos dejó una tarea y yo...

— Um... no, —ríe Blaine, avergonzado mientras se frota la nuca.— Yo... Yo no... um...

— Es mi novio, —Kurt viene a su rescate, ofreciéndole la mano al desconcertado joven.— Hola. Soy Kurt Hummel. Hoy es mi primer día, y él es mi novio, Blaine Anderson, quien no es para nada un estudiante, ni un profesor.

— ¡Oh! ¡Hola! Oh Dios mío. Lo siento, —dice el joven un poco afectado, apartando una mata de cabello castaño claro de sus ojos.— Es que... supuse, —dice, señalando hacia la pajarita y al chaleco que Blaine está usando.— Lo siento. ¡Soy Joe por cierto! —ofrece su mano a cada uno de ellos en turnos, todavía disculpándose profusamente sin importar la cantidad de veces que Blaine y Kurt le han asegurado que está bien.— ¿Entonces eres nuevo? —pregunta a Kurt con interés.— Está genial. De todos modos no hemos hecho mucho en las primeras semanas. Estoy seguro que te pondrás al corriente.

— Sí, nos acabamos de mudar a nuestro apartamento ayer, —dice Kurt con un orgullo un tanto excesivo.

— Oh, así que están realmente juntos, juntos, —dice Joe.

— Sip. —Blaine orgullosamente pone su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kurt y lo acerca más.— Completamente.

— Genial. Mi novia fue a Texas, así que veremos qué pasa ahí, supongo, —ríe Joe.— Oh. Ahí viene Adam. Será mejor que te presente, —suspira -aunque Kurt puede decir que no está exactamente emocionado ante esa perspectiva.— Es británico.

— Oh, hola, —dice Adam alegremente mientras le sonríe a Blaine.— ¿Eres el nuevo profesor?

— Uh no. Yo... um...

— Es mi novio. —El tono y la mirada gélida de Kurt hacen que Joe de un pequeño paso hacia atrás mientras deja que la escena se desarrolle.

— Oh. Ya veo, —dice Adam, mirando a Kurt con admiración antes de volver su vista a Blaine.— Luces algo viejo.

— Tú tampoco te ves muy joven, _compañero_ , —escupe Blaine mientras su brazo se aprieta posesivamente alrededor de los hombros de Kurt.

— Estudiante maduro, como tú, —Adam sonríe forzado.

— De hecho, no lo soy. He estado ahí, lo he conseguido. Graduado de la Universidad de Nueva York con un título de primera clase en Música y Teoría de la Música.

— Oh.

— Joe, fue un placer conocerte, —dice Blaine educadamente mientras estrecha la mano del joven.— Espero verte nuevamente en algún momento. —Echa un vistazo hacia Adam pero no dice nada, después besa a Kurt de lleno en los labios.— Te amo, niño precioso. Ten un día fantástico. Estaré pensando en ti.

— Yo también te amo, profesor, —Kurt susurra con una pequeña risa.— Eso es totalmente caliente, por cierto, —dice mientras tira juguetonamente del chaleco de Blaine.

Blaine se aleja lentamente, feliz de ver que Adam se ha ido a molestar a otro grupo. Levanta la mano sobre su hombro para decirle adiós.

— ¡Blaine!

Se voltea, caminando ahora de espaldas mientras mira a Kurt.

— Te veré en casa.

La cara de Blaine se rompe en una amplia sonrisa ante las palabras de Kurt, una sonrisa que coincide con la de Kurt mientras se muerde el labio inferior. Girando con un salto, Blaine escucha a Kurt reír a carcajadas detrás de él, y regresa a casa a esperar.

**...**

— ¡Hola cariño, estoy en casa! —dice Kurt en voz alta, cansado pero feliz.— Wow. — Entra a la enorme área de la cocina americana y sala de estar para encontrarlo transformado y a Blaine poniendo la lasagna de manera triunfante sobre la mesa.

— Me ocupé.

— Ya veo, —Kurt sonríe mientras mira a su alrededor. Sólo quedan dos cajas, aparte de eso, todo el lugar está inmaculado.— Ahora sólo tenemos que reacomodar los muebles y tendremos todo listo.

— Oh no, no lo harás, señor. —se ríe Blaine.— Quiero decir, puedes, si realmente quieres, pero en este momento necesito que le hables a tu papá y luego a mi mamá para decirles cómo te fue. Luego es hora de la cena y podrás contármelo todo.

— ¿Entonces llamaron?

— ¿Llamaron? Hmmm. ¿Llamaron? Me han plagado de llamadas y mensajes de texto todo el día. Mi mamá incluso llegó al extremo de mandarme un correo electrónico -que le llegó a Cooper, lo que hizo que él también llamara. Pero a él puedes mandarle un mensaje después.

Kurt ríe, lleno de afecto por su familia mientras marca. Después de asegurarle a Burt varias veces que está seguro en las calles de Chicago, y de decirle a Sara Anderson repetidamente que él y Blaine están comiendo bien, cuelga el teléfono y se sienta a la mesa.

— Entonces, —dice Blaine mientras se sirve su cena.

— Entonces.

— ¿Cómo estuvo?

— Bien. En general. Sí. Lo disfruté. Me quedé con Joe la mayor parte del día. Es muy agradable, y me presentó a varios más. Sin embargo, Adam es un completo idiota.

— Oh, gracias a Dios, —dice Blaine rápidamente.— Estaba tan preocupado de que vinieras a casa y me dijeras que de hecho es un tipo increíble o algo así.

— No, —dice Kurt, en una manera tan hosca que Blaine se ríe de su juventud.— El tipo es un idiota. Además de que se le hizo agua la boca contigo.

— ¡Claro que no! Él sólo estaba tratando de aspirar a una mejor calificación. Sin embargo una vez que te miró a ti...

— Bueno, él puede soñar. Ugh. Él es tan... británico.

— ¡No puedes sólo generalizar a toda una nación! —ríe Blaine.— Jonathan es británico, y no es un idiota.

— Cierto, —reflexiona Kurt con una sonrisa.— Como sea. Joe me pidió que fuera a un bar el viernes. ¿Podemos ir?

— ¿Podemos?

— Sí... Tú y yo, —aclara Kurt.

— Um... tú ve. Yo estoy bien.

— ¿Qué? No. No quiero ir sin ti.

— Kurt... son tus amigos. De tu edad. Nuestra diferencia de edad puede no importarnos a nosotros, pero dudo mucho que un grupo de chicos de dieciocho y diecinueve años quieran a un tipo de treinte y tres moviéndose a su alrededor.

— Pero quiero que vayas, —dice Kurt con voz pequeña.— Quiero que ellos te conozcan, quiero que tú los conozcas. ¿Por favor? Si te sientes incómodo podemos regresar a casa.

Blaine suspira.— Okay. Pero si me siento incómodo, yo regreso a casa. Tú no.

— ¿Bailarás conmigo? —pregunta Kurt.

— ¿Te vas a comportar?

— Por supuesto que no.

— Entonces por supuesto que lo haré.

El chico ríe ante esto, y luego las manos fuertes de Blaine cubren las de Kurt mientras lo mira a los ojos.— ¿Eres feliz?

— ¿Qué? Por supuesto que sí. Lo sabes, ¿no es así?

— Creo que lo eres, sí. —Blaine sonríe.— Pero tú sabes... nunca hemos hablado realmente del por qué quisiste irte de Nueva York, sólo decidimos venir aquí. Yo lo habría hecho y lo sabes. Habría vivido contigo ahí.

— Lo sé, —asiente Kurt mientras empuja su plato a un lado.— Pocos días antes de que tú llegaras... simplemente... me sentí inestable. A decir verdad, no era el lugar o las personas -o incluso las compañeras de cuarto, —sonríe.— Pero siempre hay una parte de mi que falta cuando no estoy cerca de ti. Pensé mucho en ello, de verdad que lo hice. Y llegué a la conclusión de que incluso si no hubieras querido mudarte aquí conmigo, estaría lo suficientemente cerca para que cualquiera de nosotros viajara cada fin de semana. No habría sido mi elección, por supuesto. Mi elección es esta. Pero así como tú podrías haber hecho lo de Nueva York por mi, yo habría hecho aquello por nosotros porque... porque nos necesitamos, ¿no es así? No puedo explicarlo mejor, lo siento.

— Nos necesitamos. Estoy de acuerdo. —dice Blaine con un apretón en su mano.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué cambiaste de parecer?

— Exactamente por lo mismo. Nos necesitamos. Recuerdo estar sentado en mi piano, escribiendo esta canción, y de pronto me pregunté a mí mismo ¿por qué nos estoy haciendo esto? No nada más a mí o a ti, a los dos. Y eso fue lo que más me afectó, supongo. Pensar en nosotros, no en tí y en mí. No sé cuándo empezó, tal vez fue instantáneo, tal vez fue gradual, no lo sé. Pero ahí estaba. Grabado en mi mente, tan claro como el día. Nunca te he dicho esto, pero Will Schuester habló conmigo antes de que te graduaras. Me dijo que estaba mirando hacia atrás, cuando debería estar mirando hacia adelante. Cuando nos conocimos, yo acababa de cumplir treinta y uno. Estaba en la posición de conocer a alguien, vivir juntos, casarme, tener hijos... todo eso. Muchas personas, para cuando llegan a los treintas, están atados a alguien. Pero a pesar de que siempre lo había querido, no estábamos en condiciones de empezar todo aquello juntos. Casi tres años más tarde, me dí cuenta que sí. Rachel me dio el empujón que necesitaba, cuando me dijo que tú siempre habías previsto que fuéramos sólo tú y yo viviendo juntos en Nueva York. Imaginé que tú pensabas que yo tendría mi propia casa, o que los cuatro viviríamos juntos. Y sentado ahí, ese día, me di cuenta de lo idiota que fui. Había esperado pacientemente todo este tiempo para que ambos fuéramos capaces de empezar nuestro futuro juntos, que yo era el único que estaba refrenando las cosas.

— ¿Cuál era la canción? —pregunta Kurt con una sonrisa.

— Te lo diré cuando seas más grande, —responde Blaine con un guiño.

— ¿Es para mi? Tócala.

— El piano no llega hasta la próxima semana, —dice Blaine mientras hábilmente evita la patada en su espinilla.

— Ven aquí, —lo llama Kurt mientras Blaine carga el lavavajillas, se enjuaga las manos y las seca con el paño de la cocina, va hacia él, acomodándose en su regazo y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kurt.

— Bueno, esto es nuevo, —comenta Blaine.— Normalmente es de otra manera. Tú me sostienes en la cama, yo te sostengo en las sillas. Así es como es.

— No eres muy receptivo al cambio, ¿verdad? —bromea Kurt mientras abraza a Blaine más fuerte.— Sólo cállate mientras hablo. Sé que estás acostumbrado a ello, así que no debería ser tanto un desafío.

— Cierto.

— Entonces... Gracias. Creo que eso es lo que quiero decir más que nada. Gracias por tener tanta fe en nosotros como para superar tus temores. Y también lo siento. Nunca me he disculpado... por muchas cosas de hecho, porque lo encuentro muy difícil. Pero nunca me he disculpado por huír de ti esa noche. No debí haberlo hecho, y siempre está en mi mente. Sé que estamos bien, sé que no esperas o necesitas escucharlo, pero lo que hice fue cruel, y lo siento.

— Kurt... no tienes por qué disculparte. Ambos lo quisimos, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo y no fue una rápida aventura frenética en el asiento trasero de un auto o algo así. Sé que las circunstancias que nos rodeaban eran tristes, pero de hecho nunca me sentí más conectado contigo que en ese momento. Dios sabe que me encanta la incitación, el fuego, la pasión, pero... esa noche... el cuidado y el tiempo que nos tomamos el uno con el otro... fue hermoso. Así que por favor, no te disculpes por la forma en que nos amamos. Nos necesitábamos mutuamente en ese momento, nada más habría sido suficiente. Y aunque no estábamos listos para reconciliarnos completamente, creo que aún así, fue un gran paso, porque de una manera extraña, nos dio esperanza a ambos.

— Entonces... ¿si te pido que me lleves a la cama en este momento...?

— Te diría que los trastes pueden esperar hasta mañana, —dice mientras toma la mano de Kurt y lo lleva al dormitorio.

— No... déjame, —susurra Kurt con voz grave y sensual mientras detiene las manos de Blaine en sus botones.— Déjame desvestirte. Déjame tocarte, probarte. Entrégate a mi.

Blaine tiembla de anticipación, sintiendo una pequeña emoción por la manera en que Kurt todavía consigue acelerar su corazón tan sólo con sus palabras. Sus manos descansan libremente en la cintura de Kurt mientras él lentamente abre los botones de la camisa de Blaine, empujándola por sus hombros y dejándola caer suavemente en el suelo. Pasa sus manos casi reverentemente sobre los fuertes hombros de Blaine, abajo hacia sus brazos y luego arriba hacia su pecho oscurecido por el vello en el que Kurt se inclina para acariciar con su nariz. Lame anchas líneas sobre cada pezón, sonriendo cuando escucha la respiración de Blaine atrapada en su garganta, después lo besa de camino hacia arriba, a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta que alcanza sus labios.

Han compartido muchos besos, pero cada uno conserva la habilidad de hacerlos jadear de placer y gemir suavemente cuando sus lenguas se encuentran y las manos se mueven para enmarcar sus rostros y tirar gentilmente del cabello. Kurt remueve el resto de la ropa de Blaine, luego la suya, y cuando se acomodan en la cama de lado, uno frente al otro, Kurt pasa ligeramente un dedo a lo largo de la clavícula de Blaine.

— No creo nunca llegar a cansarme de tu belleza, —susurra, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

— Oh, por favor, —Blaine se burla a pesar de que mantiene su voz grave.— Cuando sea viejo y tenga canas, y tu sigas joven, en forma y núbil, tendrás que recordar que una vez me encontraste atractivo.

— No, cuando tengas canas, te vas a ver todavía más guapo y distinguido de lo que ya eres, —Kurt lo corrige a medida que se inclina y lo besa profundamente. Rueda hasta colocarse encima de él, pasando suavemente sus manos sobre sus fuertes hombros.— Y siempre te voy a encontrar atractivo, tonto, —sonríe contra sus labios cuando siente a Blaine relajarse debajo de él.

Cayendo sobre su costado otra vez, Kurt le hace señas a Blaine para que se acomode de cucharita delante de él, atrayéndolo más hacia sí y depositando suaves besos en sus hombros antes de que Blaine sienta un resbaladizo dedo deslizarse por su grieta.

— Tramposo, —jadea mientras siente a Kurt riendo contra su espalda.

— Encontré y escondí el lubricante bajo la almohada antes de irme esta mañana, —reconoce Kurt mientras presiona un dedo en la entrada de Blaine.— Necesito estar dentro de ti. Necesito sentirte rodeándome.

Blaine gime ante esto, empujándose él mismo hacia atrás en la mano de Kurt un poco más y gimiendo de satisfacción cuando siente cómo es estirado.— Poséeme, —susurra con la cara enterrada en la almohada, y las palabras son tan bajas que Kurt se pregunta si ha escuchado mal.

— ¿Qué? Quieres...

— Quiero que me reclames, —aclara.— Poséeme. Tómame como tuyo.

— Oh, eso es... Sí, —Kurt respira mientras desliza otro dedo en el apretado agujero de Blaine.— Eso es muy caliente,— Dirige su otra mano sobre el pecho de Blaine, acariciando su garganta antes de tirar de su cabeza hacia atrás en un ángulo casi incómodo hasta que descansa sobre el hombro de Kurt y él puede inclinarse para alcanzar su cuello.— ¿Quieres que te marque?

— Oh Dios, sí, —gime Blaine con ojos apretados de placer.

— ¿Dónde? ¿Aquí? —pregunta Kurt, rozando los dientes justo por encima de la clavícula de Blaine.— ¿O aquí? —pregunta, moviéndose más arriba hasta descansar su boca justo debajo de la mandíbula de Blaine.— ¿Dónde todo el mundo lo vea? ¿Dónde todo el mundo sepa que eres mío?

— Sí... ahí... ¡Mierda! —chilla mientras Kurt muerde fuertemente en la suave piel y empuja un tercer dedo en su trasero al mismo tiempo, agarrando a Blaine fuertemente alrededor de la cintura para que deje de retorcerse.

Kurt escucha la brusca inhalación de Blaine, el siseo de dolor cuando muerde más profundo pero luego lo alivia con su lengua, chupando, tirando e irritando la suave carne hasta que un enorme moretón púrpura oscuro se destaca en su piel.

— Tú... —Blaine divaga cuando se estira hasta tirar del muslo de Kurt.— Te necesito...

Y Kurt felizmente lo complace, empujándose profundamente dentro de Blaine antes de quedarse quieto, respirando pesadamente y tratando de no sentirse abrumado.— Mierda, —gime suavemente antes de empujar la cabeza de Blaine de vuelta hacia su hombro.— Tan apretado. Y perfecto. —Con una mano libre alrededor de la garganta de Blaine, y la otra sosteniéndolo fuertemente por la cintura, estrella sus cadera hacia atrás y hacia adelante, manejando su boca sobre el cuello y hombros de Blaine todo el tiempo, llenándolo repetidamente y volviendo a Blaine débil de deseo.

— Oh Dios, Kurt... ¡Sí! —las palabras de Blaine son entrecortadas, su cuerpo se retuerce casi hasta el punto del dolor, pero el placer de sentir a Kurt poseyéndolo, controlando la situación y controlándolo a él lo precede, mientras el brazo en su cintura se mueve más abajo y Kurt empieza a acariciar su adolorido miembro al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas.— Kurt... muy bueno. —gime Blaine, todo su cuerpo ardiendo de deseo cuando escucha la respiración de Kurt tornarse en pequeños jadeos, y sabe que está cerca.— Cógeme, bebé, sigue. Tómame.

— Sí... Blaine, —Kurt jadea mientras sus embestidas se vuelven más profundas y duras.— Mi Blaine... —Encaja sus dientes en el hombro de Blaine una última vez mientras todo su cuerpo se estremece con su liberación y gime en voz baja, y todavía dentro del calor de Blaine, acaricia su miembro, llevando a su novio más y más cerca del límite.

— Háblame Kurt, —ruega Blaine entrecortadamente.

— Anda, Blaine, —susurra Kurt en su oreja.— Vente para mi. ¿Sientes mi corrida dentro de ti, bebé? ¿Llenándote? ¿Haciéndote mío? —La única respuesta es un profundo gemido lleno de lujuria. Kurt se retira, empuja dos dedos directo en el agujero abierto de Blaine, reuniendo su propia corrida y empujándolos profundamente en la boca de Blaine, quien murmura apreciativamente.

— Más.

— ¿Sí? ¿Te gusta? —pregunta Kurt mientras repite la acción.— ¿Te gusta saborearme?

— Quiero venirme en tu boca y luego besarte, —gime Blaine mientras lame los dedos de Kurt.— Por favor.

Kurt se hunde en él y Blaine se viene en segundos, empujando sus caderas, empujándose él mismo tan profundo como puede en la boca de Kurt mientras se derrama varias veces antes de que la boca de Kurt esté sobre la suya, su lengua empujándose, girando, dejando que Blaine pruebe cada parte de sí mismo mientras se mezcla con el sabor de Kurt y cae débilmente contra las almohadas, exhausto y tembloroso.

— Mierda.

— Eres todo un caballero, —bromea Kurt cuando cae en brazos de Blaine.— Me dices que quieres venirte en mi boca, pero nunca olvidas agregar "por favor."

— Me gusta ser educado, —se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa.

— Así que esto de verdad es algo para ti, ¿eh? —Kurt pregunta mientras pasa distraídamente un dedo por el pecho de Blaine.

— ¿Qué?

— Ser reclamado.

— Sí... No. No lo sé en realidad. Eres tú. Me gusta que tomes el control. Me gusta sentirte poseyéndome. Me gusta entregarme a ti de esa manera.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? No me mal entiendas, —Kurt dice rápidamente.— Es sexy. Me encanta... me encanta ser yo quien te haga sentir cosas, desmoronarte así. Sólo me preguntaba... por qué.

— Porque... — Blaine medita por un momento, sus dedos bailando sobre la suave piel de la espalda de Kurt mientras encuentra las palabras adecuadas.— Porque ese lado tuyo es para mi, para nadie más. Hemos... explorado juntos. Seguimos haciéndolo, pero por un tiempo... cuando empezamos a salir, se trataba de mi frenándote de la mejor manera posible mientras te mostraba cosas. El hecho de que yo fui todas tus primeras veces, todavía me llena de asombro. Eras ese niño tímido y nervioso que no quería ni siquiera decir la palabra sexo... y ahora eres este... hombre increíblemente sexy que tiene la habilidad de hacerme venir en segundos si así lo decides... que tiene tanto poder... Y lo veo. Lo veo en la forma en que te mantienes, en la forma en que conversas con la gente. Esa confianza. Y sólo bajo esa superficie... la parte que nadie más puede ver, excepto yo, es este maníaco sexual.

Kurt se ríe mientras rueda hacia adelante, empujándose cariñosamente contra Blaine.— ¿Maníaco sexual? Sí, lo tomaré. Entonces... ¿Quieres empezar a decirme señor, o qué?

— Ni lo sueñes, —ríe Blaine.— No tomes ideas sólo porque me gusta que tomes el control una que otra vez. Todavía soy capaz de esposarte al balcón y cogerte a mediados de la siguiente semana si quiero, y tú sólo tendrás que inclinarte y tomarlo... ¿Qué? —pregunta cuando se percata de los ojos de Kurt mirándolo fijamente con la boca ligeramente abierta.

— Um... Wow. Sí.

— ¿Qué?

— Yo... mierda.

— ¿Te estás poniendo caliente otra vez, niño precioso? —Blaine lo provoca mientras pasa suavemente su mano sobre el trasero de Kurt.

— Es tu culpa, —Kurt se queja mientras deja caer su cabeza contra la almohada.

— ¿Te gusta la idea de que te haga todo eso?

— Parece que me gusta la idea de estar a tu merced tanto como a ti te gusta entregarte a mi. Y ahora se supone que debo dormir pero en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en lo bien que se sentiría tu boca alrededor de mi miembro.

Blaine se envuelve a lo largo del cuerpo de Kurt y lo besa suavemente en su oído.— Una rápida mamada y luego a dormir, —susurra, moviéndose para que Kurt pueda girarse debajo de él.— Te acompañaré a clase por la mañana.

— No creo que vayas a ser capaz de salir del apartamento en algunos días, —dice Kurt disculpándose mientras pasa un dedo sobre la carne magullada en el cuello de Blaine, mordiéndose el labio mientras lo observa con una mueca de dolor.— Lo siento.

— Yo lo quería. —Blaine sonríe hacia él.— Y quiero acompañarte a clases mañana. Puede que seas un maníaco sexual, pero eres mío y me gusta cuidar de ti, —dice con orgullo.

— Okay, —sonríe Kurt, de pronto sintiendo a su corazón acelerarse de felicidad ante las palabras de Blaine.— Creo que podría tener el mejor novio del mundo, así que voy a permitirlo, —concede mientras Blaine se mueve más abajo.


	4. Chapter 4

— ¿No es lo tuyo? —pregunta Joe mientras le entrega otra cerveza a Blaine e inspecciona la pista de baile donde Kurt gira felizmente entre un gran grupo de chicas.

— No es eso, —responde agradeciendo mientras da un trago a su bebida.— Sólo quiero que esta noche sea sobre Kurt y sus amigos, no sobre mi.

— Él está loco por ti, ya sabes, —dice Joe con una sonrisa.

— Lo sé, —Blaine sonríe cuando los brazos de Kurt se alzan por encima de su cabeza mientras gira y se voltea.— Pero no podemos ser sólo el uno del otro todo el tiempo. Él tiene amigos.

— Oh, los tiene, —confirma Joe.— Sobre todo las niñas. Creo que es el sentido de la moda impecable lo que lo hace. Voy a seguir de cerca a su lado en todo momento. Las chicas se sienten atraídas hacia él.

Blaine se ríe de esto y los dos beben sus cervezas en silencio durante un rato, hasta que una mueca en el rostro de Joe alerta a Blaine de la presencia de Adam a su lado.

— Pensé que no ibas a venir. —dice Blaine bruscamente.

— Es completamente un hecho que no fue invitado, —murmura Joe lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado sobre la música.

— Estoy aquí con unos amigos en realidad, —dice Adam mientras apunta hacia otro grupo de estudiantes.— Yo sólo pensé que debía saludar.

— Bueno, ya lo has hecho, —señala Blaine.

— Parece que Kurt se está divirtiendo, —comenta Adam mientras la multitud se abre, dándoles a los tres hombres una visión clara del Gangnam Style de Kurt.

— Así es.

— ¿Puedo preguntar si la cuestión de la edad te molesta? Digo, eres ¿cuántos?... ¿Veinte años más grande?

— Quince, —dice Blaine con los dientes apretados.

— Mi error, —dice Adam con una sonrisa.— Aún así. ¿No te preocupa que cuando tengas cuarenta, él va a estar en sus impresionantes veinticinco años de edad, con chicos y chicas cayendo a sus pies?

— No, —dice Blaine con confianza.— Kurt y yo no queremos a nadie más. Hemos estado juntos durante dos años. No tengo ninguna razón para dudar de que siempre lo estaremos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Crees que a los dieciocho años Kurt puede comprometerse en una relación de por vida? —dice Adam con una mueca de desprecio.— ¿No sabes cuántas relaciones de secundaria quedan en el camino, porque una u otra de las partes quiere experimentar?

— Kurt es diferente, —suelta Joe con una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de Blaine.— Tuvo la confianza y la seguridad suficiente en su relación con Blaine para venir a vivir aquí con él. Ya me ha dicho que ve matrimonio y niños en su futuro.

— Y tú lo has conocido, ¿cuánto? ¿Una semana? —ríe Adam.— Por supuesto que va a querer vivir con su dulce papi y tener todo lo que quiera despilfarrando a costillas de él. ¿Quién no? ¿Pero no te molesta Blaine, que si acaso-y lo digo en serio- si acaso Kurt y tú lo hacen, en el momento en que él esté listo para ser padre, tú vas a estar listo para retirarte?

— Voy a esperar el tiempo que quiera Kurt, —dice Blaine mientras agarra su cerveza fuertemente para evitar darle un puñetazo.

— ¿Y si eso no es hasta que tenga treinta y cinco? ¿Quieres ser papá por primera vez a los cincuenta? ¿Cómo es eso justo para un niño?

— Adam. —Blaine se levanta poniendo la botella en la barra y volviéndose hacia él.— Vete a la mierda. —Se vuelve de nuevo hacia Joe con una sonrisa.— Con permiso. Voy a ir a bailar con mi novio mientras mis caderas puedan moverse.— Y con eso se abre camino a través de la pista de baile con el corazón palpitante de rabia hasta que ve el rostro de Kurt iluminarse cuando él estira sus manos hacia él.

— ¡Hey! —un borracho Kurt grita alegremente.— ¿Estás bien?

— Ahora sí, —Blaine responde con sinceridad mientras acaricia el cuello de Kurt con su nariz.

— ¿Qué quería Adam? Lo vi hablando contigo.

— Ugh. Él sólo estaba siendo un idiota como siempre. No te preocupes por eso. ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

— Sí, pero has estado distante.

— Porque esta noche es para que te diviertas con tus amigos de la universidad, —dice mientras besa su mejilla con dulzura.— Pero estoy aquí ahora.— Él tira de Kurt con más fuerza, asegurándose de mirar a Adam mientras lo ve sobre el hombro de Kurt, atreviéndose a correr su lengua y lamer a lo largo de su cuello. Él sonríe con satisfacción cuando Kurt echa la cabeza hacia atrás y mueve sus manos para agarrar el trasero de Blaine.

— Seguro que sí, —jadea feliz.— Sabes... Siempre podemos quitar esto.

— Hay tiempo para eso más tarde, —ríe Blaine.

— Podrías hacerme terminar en el baño, —intenta Kurt.

— ¡Yo no podría!

— Los hombres maduros no son divertidos, —Kurt pone mala cara. Sus ojos brillan con la broma, pero Blaine traga y mira hacia el suelo.

— Lo siento.

— Hey, no, —dice Kurt mientras le levanta la barbilla con suavidad.— Estaba bromeando. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

— Sí, —dice Blaine con una brillante sonrisa forzada.— Sí, está bien. Vamos. Le prometí a Joe que podríamos beber Tequila.

**...**

— ¡Más! —Kurt grita alegremente mientras Blaine rodea su cintura con los brazos.

— Kurt, cariño, acabas de beber cuatro tragos seguidos. Cuando esa cosa te golpee, vas a estar tambaleándote. No más.

— ¡Sí, más! —Grita de nuevo.

— No le hagas caso a tu novio, —le dice una chica... Blaine piensa que su nombre es Anna.— Sólo está siendo un viejo gruñón.

Los estudiantes beben felices más tequila, Kurt estampa su vaso sobre la mesa y jadea cuando el licor golpea el fondo de su garganta antes de que se vuelva hacia Blaine con una sonrisa depredadora.— Ven aquí sexy, —dice Kurt mientras utiliza su corbata para acercarlo más.— Quiero hacer body shots.

— No. Aquí no, —dice Blaine con firmeza mientras coloca las manos de Kurt de nuevo en sus costados,— y ya te lo dije, ya es suficiente.

— ¿Por favor, papi? —Kurt pone mala cara.— Entonces hazlos tú, —dice mientras intenta poner un vaso en la mano de Blaine sin darse cuenta de la forma en que sus ojos se oscurecen de rabia.

— Nunca me llames así, —dice Blaine con fuerza en el oído de Kurt.— Nunca.

— ¿Por qué estás siendo tan miserable? —le pregunta Kurt en voz alta, haciendo que el resto del grupo se gire para mirarlos.— Tengamos sexo. Mejoremos esto.

— Kurt. Basta.

— Oh, entonces ve a casa,—dice Kurt secamente, dándole la espalda.— Dijiste que lo harías si no te gustaba. Todo esto es demasiado divertido para ti.

— Yo lo llevo a casa, —comenta una voz,— yo también podría ayudar con esos body shots, —y Blaine se voltea, hirviendo, para hacer frente a Adam.

— No te atrevas maldito, —gruñe.— Kurt, acuéstate en la mesa.

— ¿Qué?

— Acuéstate sobre la mesa y levanta tu camisa, —dice Blane posesivamente mientras toma el vaso de la mano de Kurt. Joe felizmente coloca una rodaja de limón entre los dientes de Kurt y una niña le pasa la sal a Blaine.

— ¡Esto va a ser tan caliente! —ella chilla cuando Blaine se sube a la mesa a horcajadas en los muslos de Kurt. Decora el duro estómago de Kurt con una línea de sal, luego volviéndose hacia Adam con una sonrisa arrogante, inclina su copa hacia él.

— Es mi novio. Nunca será el tuyo. Sólo recuérdalo.

Lame la sal de la piel de Kurt, bebe el trago y luego cae encima de él para tomar el limón de entre sus dientes, escupiéndolo a un lado antes de besarlo duramente, pasando su lengua profundamente en la boca de Kurt mientras enreda sus dedos en su cabello y tira con fuerza.— Deja de llamarme viejo, —le dice despectivamente mientras se aleja.— Ahora baila conmigo.

— ¿Qué?

— Ya has oído, —dice mientras se pone de pie y arrastra a Kurt con él.— Baila.

— ¡Jesucristo, Blaine! —grita Kurt cuando siente los dedos de Blaine enterrándose incómodamente en sus caderas.— Tómalo con calma.

— ¿Por qué? Puedo bailar con mi novio si quiero.

— Sí, sí puedes, —dice Kurt mientras se tambalea un poco y cae sobre el pecho de Blaine.— Pero me estás lastimando.

— ¿Y tú no me estás lastimando a mi? —pregunta Blaine, levantando una ceja y tratando de mirar a los ojos desenfocados de Kurt.

— No puedo estar haciéndolo con tus pequeños juegos mentales, Blaine, —arrastra las palabras mientras se libera de su abrazo.— Si tienes un problema con Adam, entonces está bien, sólo ve a casa. Voy a volver con mis amigos.

Blaine no sabe lo mucho que Kurt se las arregla para beber en el tiempo que le lleva usar el baño, salpicar su cara de agua fría y ayudar a una chica borracha a localizar su bolso, pero a su regreso, encuentra a Kurt abriéndose camino alrededor de manera vacilante, golpeando el hombro de un hombre que rápidamente tira su bebida y se levanta a enfrentarse a él.

— Lo siento, lo siento, —Blaine sale corriendo mientras atrae a Kurt fuertemente a su lado.— Toma, —dice mientras le lanza un billete de veinte.— Consigue más bebidas. Me lo llevo a casa, él ha tenido suficiente. —Él le hace señas a Joe de que se están yendo y coloca el brazo de Kurt sobre su hombro mientras trata de arrastrarlo hacia la salida.

— Ven, deja que te ayude con esa carga pesada, —dice una voz a la eterna gratitud de Blaine, Joe acepta el peso de Kurt en el otro lado.

— No tienes que hacerlo.

— Está bien, de todos modos estaba por irme. Te ayudaré a conseguir un taxi. Él es muy bebedor, ¿eh? —comenta Joe mientras la cabeza de Kurt pende hacia adelante y finalmente logran llegar hasta afuera.

— Generalmente no, —dice Blaine con una sonrisa triste.— De hecho, sólo lo he visto muy borracho una vez antes de esta noche. Pero yo también lo estaba, así que fue un poco divertido. Cuando estas medio sobrio...

— Es una mierda, —Joe complementa.— Mi novia se puso muy borracha después de la fiesta de graduación y trató de besuquearse con dos de mis amigos.

— Oh. Ouch.

— Si. Por lo menos sabes que Kurt no haría eso.

— No, yo confío en él. Simplemente no confío en Adam.

— ¡Adam es Británico! —grita Kurt levantando la cabeza de repente y volviendo a la vida una vez más.— Si yo tuviera sexo con él sería como... como tener sexo con la Reina. Ugh.

— Él es un odioso borracho desagradable, —dice Blaine a Joe cuando empiezan a buscar un taxi.

— Si. Bastante. Buena suerte con eso, amigo. —Se las arreglan para meter a Kurt en un taxi y Blaine le da su dirección al cauteloso conductor antes de que Kurt caiga profundamente dormido con la cabeza en el regazo de Blaine.

**...**

Lo primero que nota Kurt es a alguien jugando con su cabello. Asume que es Blaine pero sus ojos parecen ser incapaces de abrirse debido a la cegadora luz tras sus párpados. La segunda cosa es que su boca se siente como si alguien la hubiera llenado con una alfombra, y él tiene una sed que necesita que el Nilo la aplaque. A continuación, lo que nota cuando se sienta, son una gran cantidad de cosas. El afilado dolor punzante a través de su cráneo, el latido sordo en su codo y muñeca derechos, y las náuseas abrumadoras, lo que le obliga a abrir los ojos y tratar de correr al baño, pero Blaine mete un recipiente de plástico debajo de su barbilla, justo en el momento en que da arcadas hasta estar seco y agotado, y cae sobre la cama, temblando con un sudor frío.

— ¿Estoy muerto? —gruñe.— Tengo que estarlo.

— No. Deberías por la enorme cantidad de alcohol que ingeriste. Pero milagrosamente todavía estás aquí. Probablemente porque mis zapatos, el interior de un taxi y el suelo del baño estaban en el extremo receptor de los contenidos de tu estómago anoche.

— ¿Tus zapatos? —Susurra Kurt, horrorizado.

— Sí. Mis zapatos, —dice Blaine con rigidez.— También mis pantalones y una manga de mi chaqueta. Pero no voy a profundizar en eso. Digamos que si el vómito proyectil fuera un deporte olímpico, ganarías el oro.

— Oh Dios, lo siento mucho, —un mortificado Kurt dice en voz baja mientras Blaine le ayuda a beber un vaso de agua.

— Eso no es lo que debes lamentar.

— ¿Qué?

— No te preocupes por eso, —dice levantándose de la cama y besando suavemente la frente de Kurt.— Voy a vaciar esto, —dice señalando el recipiente lleno de vómito,— Luego iré a correr. Duerme un poco más, prepararé el desayuno cuando regrese.

**...**

— ¿Estamos peleando? —Kurt camina a la cocina en su pijama dos horas más tarde para encontrar a Blaine haciendo panqueques y vertiendo el café en una enorme taza.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —Blaine se vuelve hacia él con una sonrisa tensa y haciéndole señas a Kurt para que se siente a la mesa en la que le esperan un gran vaso de agua y un par de analgésicos.

— Siento que tal vez lo estamos haciendo. Hay esta... atmósfera. Como si estuvieras jugando a estar bien, pero realmente no lo estás.

Blaine, vestido con unos viejos y gastados pantalones deportivos y una sudadera con capucha, fresco por la ducha, coloca los panqueques en la mesa y se sienta frente a él, suspirando profundamente.— No quiero que lo estemos, —dice con sinceridad,— pero estoy molesto.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

— Ugh. No me gustó la forma en que te comportaste ayer por la noche, —dice mientras juguetea con el cordón en su sudadera.— Y me odio por decir eso, porque puedo escuchar lo condescendiente que suena, y es probable que estés sentado allí pensando que soy un viejo estúpido y miserable.

— ¿Me comporté como un niño?

— Te divertías con tus amigos, lo que estaba bien, y con toda honestidad, probablemente no estaría tan molesto con esto si no hubiera sido por ese idiota.

— ¿Adam?

— Lo odio, Kurt, —dice Blaine mientras levanta la cabeza.— Realmente lo odio. Digo, él sabe que estamos juntos. ¿Qué le da el derecho a tratar de meterse contigo?

— Sin embargo, tú sabes que yo no lo haría, ¿verdad? Digo, ni en un millón de años.

— Oh, lo sé, —asegura Blaine a toda prisa.— Confío en ti de manera implícita y sé que ninguno de nosotros engañaría alguna vez. Él también lo sabe, así que ahora está tratando de ponerlo en duda, me hace sentir inseguro con la esperanza de que un día lo haremos... y eso me saca de quicio. Normalmente soy bastante pacífico pero Adam... Nunca he querido golpear a alguien tanto como a él.

— ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

— Sólo señalando la diferencia de edad, —murmura Blaine mientras muerde un panqueque,— que cuando tenga cuarenta, vas a estar en tu mejor momento, y que para cuando quieras tener hijos, voy a ser demasiado viejo para ser padre por primera vez.

— Pura mierda, —Kurt estalla mientras golpea su taza en la mesa.— No es su maldito asunto, de todos modos. ¿Eso te molesta?

— Sí, más o menos. Pero entonces tú hiciste como... no lo sé... cuatro o cinco indirectas sobre mi edad anoche, y todo eso me hizo sentir...

— Como una mierda.

— Bueno... sí.

— Lo siento, —dice Kurt sinceramente mientras alcanza la mano de Blaine.

— Está bien. Quiero que te diviertas con tus amigos, quiero que experimentes la vida universitaria como lo que es...

— Sí, y es muy dulce de tu parte, pero no quiero hacerlo a expensas de nuestra relación. Probablemente llevé las bromas demasiado lejos. Creo que mientras más bebía, más trataba de ser el centro de atención.

— No tienes que tratar de serlo.

— Contigo no. Pero estaba nervioso, quiero agradarle a esta gente. No a Adam... no podría importarme menos lo que él piensa. Pero sí a Anna, a Jordan y a los demás. Creo... —hace una pausa para aclararse la garganta, ruborizándose ligeramente mientras lucha con su brutal honestidad.— Creo que hice bromas respecto a tu edad para tratar de probar que era uno de ellos. Que incluso a pesar de que eres más grande y que vivo contigo y no en los dormitorios, todavía puedo salir y divertirme. Y eso fue imperdonable. De verdad lo siento.

— Um... bueno, gracias. Supongo. Gracias por ser honesto, y por la disculpa. Pero por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer. No me importa que salgas con ellos, no me importa que te emborraches. Puedo incluso tolerar el vómito pero... por favor no me avergüences así de nuevo. Y nunca me llames Papi. Sé que estabas tratando de ser gracioso pero... no. Quiero que mis hijos me llamen papi y nadie más.

— Okay. ¿Y Blaine? Sólo para que sepas... Creo que Adam es el idiota más grande que he conocido. Por favor sólo trata de ignorarlo. Nunca estará en mi círculo de amigos, o incluso conocidos.

— ¿En serio? Esperaba que pudiéramos invitarlo para las fiestas, —Blaine sonríe mientras extiende sus brazos hacia Kurt, quien corre hacia él con facilidad, cayendo en su fuerte abrazo y acurrucándose contra su pecho.

— ¿Estamos bien?

— Por supuesto que sí. —Las manos de Blaine encuentran la suave y cálida piel bajo la pijama de Kurt y frota suaves círculos sobre su espalda mientras besa sus labios.— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Como si nunca me fuera a recuperar, —admite Kurt.— Realmente tuve demasiado.

— Así es. Pero es una lección aprendida.

— Siento mucho lo de tus zapatos, —susurra Kurt en su cabello.— ¿Cómo te lo puedo compensar?

— Hmm... ¿Podrías llevarme a 'Kurt Geiger' y comprarme unos nuevos?

— ¿Tus zapatos eran 'Kurt Geiger'? —chilla Kurt mientras se separa un poco para verlo.— ¿Cómo es que no lo sabía?

— No, —dice Blaine con indiferencia.— Sólo pensaba que era la forma en que podrías compensarme.

— Idiota, —dice Kurt amorosamente mientras lo besa de nuevo.

— Tuyo. —Responde Blaine lleno de orgullo.

— Siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

— ¿Qué quieres hacer para Acción de Gracias? —Kurt le pregunta una noche mientras carga el lavavajillas.

— Me da igual, —Blaine responde. Él está sentado a la mesa de la cocina, en su computadora portátil mientras responde a varios mensajes de correo electrónico y trata de organizar sus sesiones. Sus tres meses en Chicago hasta el momento han pasado volando. Kurt está ocupado con la universidad y el trabajo dos tardes a la semana y los sábados por la mañana en la biblioteca del campus. Blaine, por su parte, nunca ha estado más ocupado. Tan ocupado de hecho, que está teniendo que rechazar trabajo por primera vez en la historia. Las cosas están bien. Su relación es fuerte, Adam parece haber dado marcha atrás por el momento, y aunque Kurt ha estado saliendo, con y sin Blaine, se ha abstenido de beber tanto -la resaca de tres días todavía sirve como un recordatorio desagradable.— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

— Estaba pensando, ¿podríamos ir a casa? —Kurt pregunta tentativamente.— Rachel va a estar allí, y creo que si estuviéramos en casa, entonces Santana podría volver también.

— Suena bien, —Blaine está de acuerdo.— Para ser sincero, creo que mi mamá está un poco decepcionada de que sólo hayamos vuelto dos veces desde que nos mudamos, y que hayan sido visitas de una sola noche. ¿Podríamos quedarnos con mis padres en esta ocasión y con los tuyos en Navidad?

— Por supuesto. De todas formas, tiene más sentido si Cooper viene para Navidad. Digo, los amo, pero esos gemelos aún no entienden el significado de la palabra privacidad, incluso a los trece años.

— Es extraño, volver y saber que hay alguien más en mi casa, —medita Blaine.

— ¿Crees que la venderás con el tiempo?

— Bueno, sí, cuando queramos comprar algo en algún lugar, supongo. Pero en este momento el ingreso está resultando útil. Creo que lo estamos haciendo bastante bien por nosotros mismos, ¿no crees?

— Lo estás haciendo bien, sí. Estoy ganando cien dólares a la semana.

— Y haciéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo por amarme, —dice Blaine mientras se acerca a él.— Estás estudiando para tu futuro, Kurt. No lo menosprecies, ni tu contribución a nuestra relación.

— Lo sé. Y el dinero es útil.

— Para comprar ropa, —sonríe Blaine mientras rodea a Kurt con sus brazos.

— De hecho, estoy ahorrando para algo, —dice con un golpecito en su nariz.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Si. Entonces... ¿no hay nada que valga la pena ver esta noche?

— Vaya manera de cambiar de tema, —ríe Blaine mientras Kurt cae sobre el sofá.— Siempre un enigma.

— Lo sabes.

**...**

— ¡Amores! —Sara Anderson grita alegremente mientras se lanza hacia Kurt y Blaine.— Oh, ¡es tan bueno verlos! —Ella aprieta el rostro de Blaine mientras lo besa con cariño, seguido de Kurt que se ríe y la abraza con fuerza.

— Es muy bueno estar de vuelta, —Kurt admite mientras se deja guiar hacia la casa.

— ¡Ahí están mis muchachos! —Mike resuena mientras los abraza a los dos.— Kurt, una de dos, o todavía estás creciendo, o yo me estoy encogiendo, —dice mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

— Papá, él tiene diecinueve años. Él ya no es un niño, —Blaine gime cariñosamente.

— Me quedo conque usted se está encogiendo, —bromea Kurt mientras se apoya en el hombro de Mike.

— Como sea mis amores, vayan a lavarse. Cenamos en cuanto lleguen Burt y Carole.

— ¿Qué? ¿viene Papá?

— Oh, siempre cenamos juntos una vez a la semana, —dice Sara como si se tratara de una noticia vieja.— Ya sea aquí o allá. A veces salimos. Wesley, Finn y Noah se unen a nosotros algunas veces, me preocupa que no están comiendo bien.

— Wes tiene treinta y cuatro, —murmura Blaine cuando comienza a subir las escaleras tras ella.

— ¿Y?

— Nunca dejas de dar cuidados maternales, ¿verdad? —dice Blaine besándola en la mejilla.

— Nunca. Me gustaría disculparme, sólo que no lo siento. Cenamos pronto, —dice sonriendo. La puerta se cierra y Kurt se vuelve hacia Blaine con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras sacude la cabeza con incredulidad.

— Tu mamá es...

— Embarazosa.

— Adorable. Y tu padre también.

— No puedo creer que ella esté alimentando a todos todo el tiempo.

— Bueno, a ellos debe gustarles o acabarían diciendo que no, —señala Kurt.— De cualquier forma Wesley es parte de la familia.

— Tú sabes, él ni siquiera permite que sus propios padres le llamen así.

— No, pero tan dulce como es ella, simplemente no hay discusión con tu madre, _cariño_ , —dice riendo.

— No lo hagas. —Él acepta el abrazo de Kurt con entusiasmo, jalándolo hacia la cama mientras lo besa detrás de la oreja.— ¿A qué hora dijo que cenaríamos?

— Pr... ¡Oh! ¡Pronto! —Kurt jadea mientras los dedos de Blaine se arrastran a lo largo de la cinturilla de su pantalón.— Pero en realidad...

— En realidad, deberíamos dejar que Blaine se lo chupe a Kurt, —bromea Blaine mientras mueve sus labios hacia el estómago de Kurt. — En vista de que a alguien se le hizo demasiado tarde para unas mamadas esta mañana.

— Oh mierda, —Kurt se queja, pero incluso cuando habla, se está bajando los pantalones a toda prisa.— Sesenta y nueve conmigo entonces.

— Oh bebé, —Blaine gime alegremente mientras se baja su ropa interior.— Sería un placer.

El inevitable "¡Hora de cenar, amores!" sube por las escaleras diez minutos más tarde cuando el vozarrón de Burt se puede escuchar saludando a Mike.

— Ugh, —Kurt deja de chupar el miembro de Blaine por un momento y levanta la cabeza.— Después.

— No, nada de después, —jadea Blaine.— Estamos muy cerca.

— ¡Blaine! ¡Kurt! ¡Dije a cenar!

— ¡Ya vamos! —grita Blaine, sonando un tanto desesperado. Aterriza un fuerte golpe en el trasero de Kurt mientras se disuelve en risas por encima de él, y precipitadamente dirige su boca de nuevo a donde se necesita.

Cuando llega al comedor cinco minutos más tarde, él está sonrojado y sonriendo mientras alegremente se da cuenta que Finn y Rachel se les han unido.

— ¿Dónde está Kurt ? —Carole le pregunta mientras mira por encima del hombro.

— Cepillándose los dientes, —viene la contestación inmediata de Blaine, y mientras se sonroja levemente y Rachel ríe, el resto parece ajeno.

— Bueno, hola por ahí, —alguien pronuncia lentamente y él se da vuelta para ver a Santana descansando en la puerta.

— ¡Santana! —Él extiende sus brazos, pero ella lo mira con recelo.

— ¿Te has lavado las manos?

— Sí.

— En ese caso, —su rostro se rompe en una amplia sonrisa y ella salta a sus brazos donde él la aprieta con fuerza.— Te he echado mucho de menos, —dice en voz baja contra su cuello.

— Yo también, yo también, —dice Blaine mientras la pone de pie nuevamente.— Es tan bueno verte. —Besando su mejilla, se sienta junto a ella cuando Sara y Mike comienzan a llevar una variedad de platos a la mesa.

— ¿Estás llorando? —Rachel le pregunta a Santana.

— No. Tengo algo en el ojo.

— Lo estás. Estás llorando.

— No lo estoy. —Santana estalla.

— Claro que sí. Te ves como esa vez que vimos Bambi.

— No estaba llorando entonces.

— Sí lo estabas.

— Yo no estaba...

— ¡Sí lo estabas!

— ¡Kurt! —Ambas dicen a coro llenas de felicidad mientras vuelan de sus asientos y de inmediato comienzan a hacer aspavientos sobre él. Se hacen más saludos antes de que Kurt finalmente arrastre su silla al otro lado de Blaine.

— Yo diría que Chicago fue un escape afortunado, —Kurt murmura a Blaine en voz baja.

— Mmhmm.

La comida está llena de charla entre amigos y familia, todos poniéndose al día con las noticias de los otros, con Blaine particularmente feliz de escuchar lo bien que lo está haciendo Santana en NYADA, y todos los padres haciendo escándalo sobre cómo sus diversos críos están yéndose a vivir solos.

— Tengo treinta y cuatro mamá, sí, ya sé cómo lavar la ropa. Por si no te diste cuenta, viví solo algunos años antes de vivir con Kurt.

— Lo sé, mi amor, pero la ropa de Kurt es más bonita que la tuya. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no estás arruinándola.

Kurt sonríe con aire de suficiencia ante esto y le da un codazo a Blaine juguetonamente.— Él es el compañero de habitación perfecto, —dice mientras levanta sus manos unidas y besa sus nudillos.— No podría pedir más.

— Nunca me tratas así, Berry, —se queja Santana.

— Eso es porque en primer lugar, estás lejos de ser la compañera de piso perfecta y en segundo lugar, Kurt y Blaine son amantes. Nosotras no. Nunca lo vamos a ser, muchas gracias, por mucho que lo puedas desear.

— Oh, sí, tengo algo muy real por los suéteres de renos y los calcetines de cuadros hasta la rodilla.

— ¡Chicas! —Burt interrumpe.— Por amor de Dios. Me alegro de no ser su vecino.

— ¿Qué no eran amigas? —Mike pregunta con confusión.

— Lo somos, —dice Rachel, volviéndose hacia él.— Adoro a Santana, y ella a mi también. —Para sorpresa de todos, Santana no niega nada, simplemente sonríe y sigue comiendo por un tiempo antes de volver a Blaine.

— Así que... ¿Tu amante y tú todavía son intensos?

— Sí. ¿Y qué?

— Nada, nada. Sólo pensé que ahora que vivían juntos, podrían ser capaces de mantener sus manos lejos el uno del otro por más de cinco minutos bajo el techo de tus padres.

Finn deja caer su tenedor con estrépito.— ¿Por eso...? ¡Hombre! ¿Por eso estabas sonriente cuando apareciste? —pregunta mientras Blaine se queda mirando a su plato.

— Esa es sin duda la razón por la que Kurt estaba cepillando sus dientes antes de cenar, —Rachel ofrece, y luego chilla ante la patada bien colocada en su espinilla que recibe por parte de Kurt.

— Los dos somos adultos, —dice Blaine, mirando implorante a Burt.

— No me mires a mi, hijo. Supe lo que habían estado haciendo en el segundo en que puse los ojos en ustedes. Es sólo que soy lo suficientemente maduro como para no hacer comentarios al respecto, a diferencia de estos gorilas, —dice haciendo un gesto hacia todos ellos.

— ¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa que no sea la vida sexual de Blaine y Kurt? —pide Sara con una sonrisa.— Son jóvenes, están enamorados. Es natural que ellos quieran... quieran... quiera...

— ¿Tener sexo? —ofrece Finn.

— Sí querido, gracias. Tener sexo tanto como pueden. Quiero decir...

—¡Mamá! ¡Por Dios! —Blaine sostiene su cabeza en sus manos mientras Kurt trata de ocultar su risa.

— Lo siento Blaine, —dice alegremente.— ¿Quién quiere postre? Hice pastel.

**...**

— Estoy tan jodidamente caliente que podría morir, —anuncia Blaine dramáticamente cuando finalmente cierran la puerta de su habitación más tarde esa noche.

— Ten cuidado, —ríe Kurt.— Tu mamá y tu papá escucharán.

— Creo que estoy más allá de ser cuidadoso, —dice Blaine mientras se desviste.— De cualquier manera todo el mundo parece saberlo todo de nosotros. Juro que esas niñas discuten nuestra vida sexual más que la de ellas mismas.

— Eso es porque Santana no tiene ninguna vida sexual y a Rachel no le va mucho mejor, —dice Kurt mientras observa a Blaine recostado en la cama y empezando a acariciar su miembro.— De todos modos, ¿por qué tan caliente? Lo hicimos justo antes de la cena. Mi padre puede recordártelo por si lo has olvidado.

— Kurt, por favor, —dice, señalándose a sí mismo y a su creciente dureza.— Y estoy caliente porque mirarte toda la noche a través de una habitación llena de gente y no ser capaz de... tomarte, acariciarte, me vuelve loco. Joder... la manera en que te contienes, tu voz, la manera en que tus ojos brillan cuando te ríes... simplemente... me enciende. Eres locamente sexy.

— Mientras que tú eres sólo un loco, —bromea Kurt, deslizándose sobre la cama e intercambiando la mano de Blaine por la suya.— Dime lo que quieres.

— Quiero venirme, —dice Blaine sin rodeos.

— ¿Quién dice que el romance está muerto?, ¿y dónde y cómo quieres venirte?

— En tu... no, —dice Blaine, pensando en voz alta.— Contigo en mi... oh, pero me gusta cuando... ¿Por qué me dejas elegir? —Blaine llora con una carcajada.— No puedo decidir.

— ¿Quieres venirte en mi cara, bebé? —dice Kurt diabólicamente mientras sus ojos se oscurecen.— Te gusta eso, ¿verdad?

— Si, pero me dijiste que nunca lo volveríamos a hacer después de mi cumpleaños.

— Sólo mantenlo fuera de mi ojo esta vez.

— Pero quiero que me cojas también.

— No puedo decir que no a eso.

— Lo sé, —Blaine sonríe ampliamente.— ¿Kurt?

— ¿Mmm? —responde perezosamente mientras sigue bombeando a Blaine en su puño.

— ¿Me harías rimming?

— Oh. —Sentándose, mueve sus manos a su regazo mientras juguetea nervioso.— Yo no he... um...

— Lo sé, por eso pregunté. De alguna manera lo hiciste una vez... cuando estábamos usando el vibrador, pero sólo fue alrededor del borde porque el juguete estaba en el camino y yo sólo...

— Sin embargo, yo podría ser realmente un desastre.

— ¿Qué? No. Me niego a creer eso, —dice Blaine con decisión.— ¿Estás nervioso?

— Sí.

— Eso es ardiente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué es ardiente? —Kurt chilla con incredulidad.

— Porque me recuerda cuando lo hicimos por primera vez, —sonríe Blaine mientras se sienta contra la cabecera.— Pero en serio, no tienes que estarlo.

— Me estás pidiendo que te haga rimming, por primera vez, mientras tus padres duermen a dos puertas de distancia de la nuestra. Creo que tengo todo el derecho a estarlo.

— No tienes que hacerlo.

— No, no. Pediste rimming y rimming tendrás. Date la vuelta.

— ¿Quién dijo que el romance está muerto? —bromea Blaine mientras se vuelve y se coloca en cuatro patas.— En serio Kurt, no tienes que hacer esto.

Hace una pausa, medio acomodado entre las piernas de Blaine mientras lo mira fijamente con los ojos llenos de sinceridad.— Lo sé. Blaine, hemos estado juntos dos años y medio, eres la persona más dulce y cariñosa que conozco. Si de repente empiezas a presionarme a hacer cosas que no quiero hacer, estaría alarmado.

— Está bien. Puedes hacerme rimming ahora.

Riendo, Kurt muerde la nalga de Blaine juguetonamente antes de pasar su lengua de forma experimental a lo largo del surco entre sus nalgas. Confía en su amado novio para ponerlo completamente cómodo, piensa mientras repite la acción. Todas sus preocupaciones se derriten como siempre cuando Blaine deja caer su cabeza y gruñe profundo en su garganta.

— OhDiosmío, —dice rápidamente, a continuación resopla una breve carcajada cuando siente a Kurt sonreír contra su entrada.— Muy bueno, —explica.

— Y me siento halagado, —dice Kurt mientras lame de nuevo, pero esta vez justo sobre su agujero. Había sido diferente la última vez, Blaine ya estaba resbaladizo por el lubricante, y a decir verdad, no era como si Kurt hubiera planeado poner su cara allí, él simplemente se dejó llevar por el calor del momento. Pero él sabe lo bien que se siente cuando Blaine le hace esto a él, y él no está más que determinado a hacer a Blaine desmoronarse usando sólo su lengua. Él va lento, dando vueltas alrededor de su entrada, humedeciéndolo, presionando con insistencia en ese apretado anillo de músculos hasta que siente que comienza a abrirse y gradualmente puede mover su lengua dentro. Blaine casi se desmorona varias veces y tiene que morder con fuerza su muñeca para no gritar.

— Kurt , Kurt , Kurt , —él grita casi hipnóticamente mientras jadea para respirar.— Mierda Kurt, muy bueno. Tan... condenadamente... bueno, —exhala con fuerza en la última palabra, liberando un largo gemido cuando Kurt toma su dolorido miembro en la mano y lo bombea de forma rápida, una vez, dos veces antes de que Blaine se venga en las sábanas, gimiendo mientras su cabeza y su torso caen sobre la cama y se queda temblando mientras oye a Kurt apresuradamente desabrocharse su cinturón detrás de él.

— Jesucristo, —jadea mientras busca su miembro, agarrándolo con fuerza y suspirando con alivio. Blaine mira por encima del hombro, justo a tiempo para atrapar la vista de la cara de Kurt mientras él se masturba duro en el culo de Blaine, decorándolo con largos y gruesos hilos mientras entierra los dedos de la otra mano en la piel de la espalda de Blaine, arrastrándolos hacia abajo y dejando largas marcas rojas a su paso.— Lo siento mucho, —susurra mientras cae al lado de Blaine.— No fue mi intención sólo... venirme sobre ti.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Esa fue la mejor parte. Jesús. Voy a estar excitado por ello durante meses. Joder.

— Iba a cogerte. Duro.

— Mañana, —dice Blaine con un gesto desdeñoso de la mano. Lanzando un brazo perezoso sobre la mitad de Kurt, besa su cabello húmedo.— Te amo, lo sabes. Demasiado.

Kurt se gira en sus brazos hasta su costado, donde puede llegar a la mejilla de Blaine y acunarla dulcemente, sintiendo la aspereza bajo su toque.— Yo también te amo. Dios, cómo te amo. —Acaricia su nariz contra la mandíbula de Blaine, besando su mejilla suavemente.— Cada vez se pone mejor, ¿no? No el sexo... aunque eso también, por supuesto. Pero nosotros, quiero decir.

—Así es, Kurt. Real y totalmente mejor.

**...**

— Buenos días cariño, —dice Sara Anderson alegremente cuando Blaine se dirige a la nevera. Se detiene y besa su mejilla antes de continuar, hurgando alrededor mientras silba alegremente.

— Buenos días, —él finalmente regresa.

— Alguien se divirtió anoche, —se ríe mientras toma nota de la forma en que hace un poco de baile mientras sirve café para él y para Kurt.

— Mamá, —se queja.— ¿Debemos hacerlo?

— Sólo decía, eso es todo. Había olvidado el ruido que siempre acompaña tus visitas y las de Kurt. Sólo estoy bromeando, cariño, —dice riendo mientras trata de dejarlo en paz.— Me gusta que Kurt te haga tan feliz.

— Kurt es sin lugar a dudas el mejor y el más increíble novio del mundo, —afirma con decisión.— Me niego a escuchar otra cosa.

— Entonces es posible que desees empezar a pensar en convertir a ese novio tuyo en un prometido... pronto en algún momento, —Ella tararea canciones sin sentido mientras voltea los huevos en un sartén.

— Sí, un día. Pero acaba de cumplir diecinueve. No creo que él vaya a querer darme las gracias por un anillo de compromiso en estos momentos.

— No, creo que no, —coincide ella con un pequeño suspiro.— A veces olvido lo joven que es en realidad. Me refiero a mí, él es sólo... Kurt. Nuestro Kurt.

— Mi Kurt, —corrige mientras toma un trozo de tocino de la bandeja.

— No querido, —sonríe con un toque en su mano.— Muy nuestro.

— Muy de su propia persona, —dice Mike mientras camina a la cocina y rueda los ojos con cariño hacia los dos.— Pobre hombre. Si él pudiera escucharlos...

— Puedo escucharlos, —anuncia Kurt.

Blaine levanta una ceja al ver a Kurt todavía en pijama y con el cabello revuelto -un signo inequívoco de lo cómodo que se siente ahora alrededor de los Anderson, al igual que en la forma en que envuelve de inmediato sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Blaine y besa a su labios.

— Buenos días guapo, —dice sonriendo.

— Buenos días Kurt, —responde Mike a espaldas de él, haciéndolo reír y agachar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine.

— Sí, creo que caí en la broma.

— Lo hiciste cariño, —ríe Sara.— A Mike le gusta pensar que es gracioso. Sólo discúlpalo. El desayuno está listo.

Ellos holgazanean, viendo la televisión y charlando hasta que Sara se traslada a la cocina, seguida de Kurt -lo que ella estaba esperando- y también de Blaine, a quien no esperaba.

— Normalmente, ves el partido con tu padre, —comenta Sara mientras Kurt se acomoda para trabajar en el montón de papas.

— Lo sé, pero quiero estar donde está Kurt, —dice mientras pasa su nariz por su cuello por detrás.

— Kurt estará en la sala de emergencias si no lo dejas en paz, —dice Sara mientras lo aleja de él.—Si quieres ayudar, entonces está bien. Estas zanahorias no se pelarán solas.

Lado a lado, Blaine y Kurt comparten miradas lindas y coquetas el uno al otro a medida que trabajan, dándose empujones juguetones mientras Blaine mete un pedazo de zanahoria en la boca de Kurt.— Te amo, —le susurra al oído antes de besar su mandíbula mientras mastica.

— Yo también te amo, —Kurt le sonríe mientras traga.— Eres mi novio favorito.

—Soy tu único novio. Para siempre, —dice Blaine con una inclinación de cabeza, y más que un toque de orgullo de ser el primero y el único para Kurt.

— Y es por eso que eres mi favorito.

— Kurt , ¿puedes abrirle la puerta a Carole por favor? —le pregunta Sara.— Ella está cargada de platos.

— No escuché el timbre, —dice Blaine con confusión.

Levantando un dedo, Sara sonríe mientras suena el timbre fuertemente.— Ahí está.

Kurt niega con la cabeza, riendo con incredulidad a medida que avanza hacia el vestíbulo y Blaine vuelve a las verduras.

— Sabes mi amor, no creo que le moleste en lo más mínimo, —Sara susurra con complicidad mientras se apoya contra el mostrador.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Kurt. No creo que le moleste una propuesta en absoluto. De hecho, creo que estaría muy encantado.

Entonces son interrumpidos por la presencia fuerte de Burt y Carole, seguidos por Wes y Santana, pero eso no impide que Blaine entre en su propio ensueño reflexivo del que sólo se mueve cuando Burt murmura en su rostro, queriendo saber por qué no está viendo el partido.

— ¿Huh? Oh... um... Kurt, —se las arregla para tartamudear.

— ¡Kurt! —Burt le llama a través de la cocina.— ¿Por qué no dejas que Blaine ver el partido?

— Puede ver el partido, —Kurt responde con calma.— Blaine, ¿quieres?

— No, yo quiero verte a ti, —dice sonriendo.

— Honestamente. —Santana rueda los ojos.— Burt, creo que voy a ver el partido. Mejor que ver este espectáculo, —resopla con afecto.

— ¿Por qué me miras? —Kurt susurra cuando se sientan a cenar.

— ¿Huh? No lo hago. ¿O sí? —pregunta Blaine.

— Realmente lo haces, —Carole le dice en voz baja a su otro lado.— Pero eso está bien. Él es lindo.

— ¿Podemos ir con devastadoramente guapo? —Kurt resopla indignado.

— Por supuesto que podemos. —Encontrando la mano de Kurt debajo de la mesa, Blaine la aprieta, pasando su pulgar sobre la palma.— ¿Estoy siendo espeluznante?

— No, —Kurt lo tranquiliza.— Sólo pareces estar mirándome de un modo muy reflexivo, eso es todo. ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy mejor que bien, —sonríe Blaine.

Se las arregla para apartar los ojos de Kurt para comer -sobre todo porque sabe que viendo a Kurt comer, sus gestos e inflexiones, la forma en que su boca se mueve o su garganta trabaja mientras traga, le hacen tener el despertar sexual más omnipotente y no está seguro de si será capaz de mantenerse bajo control. Así que él mantiene sus ojos fijos en el plato hasta mucho después del postre, cuando todos están satisfechos y descansan en sus sillas bebiendo café.

— Vamos entonces, —Mike sonríe.— ¿Quién está agradecido y por qué? Vamos a ir alrededor de la mesa. Estoy agradecido por el resultado del partido, y el pronóstico del tiempo que me dice que este fin de semana va a ser bueno para la pesca. ¿Sara?

— Qué lindo, querido. Estoy agradecida por nuestra familia. Wesley, Santana, estoy tan feliz de que hayan venido este año.

— Gracias, —dice Santana con sinceridad.— Estoy agradecida por usted, —dice sonriendo.— Yo iba a decir que por Blaine, pero ¿saben qué? Usted cocinó la más increíble cena de Acción de Gracias, y todos los buenos rasgos que tiene Blaine los recibió de usted. Así que sí... Estoy agradecida por que usted es una persona increíble. ¿Wes?

— Arrastrada, —murmura mientras Sara abraza a Santana calurosamente.— Estoy agradecido de que Kurt y Blaine hayan logrado venir para esta celebración. Los he echado de menos chicos. ¿Papá Burt?

Mirando a Wes de lado, Burt se aclara la garganta.— Bueno... Este es el tercer día de Acción de Gracias que hemos pasado juntos, —le dice a los Anderson.— Y siempre me hace pensar en lo agradecido que estoy de que Kurt y Blaine se hayan encontrado, porque llevaron a cabo la unión de dos familias.

— Y estoy agradecida de que Finn y Rachel hayan ido a la casa de los Berry este año, —bromea Carole.— Más comida para todos los demás. No, en serio, estoy agradecida de que toda nuestra amada descendencia parezca tan feliz. Es bueno no tener ningún drama. Tu turno Blaine.

— Estoy agradecido por la familia, —comienza Blaine,— e incluyo a Santana y a Wes, por supuesto. Pero uh... —Haciendo una pausa, se frota la parte posterior de su cuello en un manierismo entrañable y nervioso, que Kurt no había visto presentarse durante algún tiempo.— Este año, de lo que estoy más agradecido por encima de cualquier cosa, es de Kurt. —Él se da vuelta en su silla para tomar las manos de Kurt en las suyas y mirarlo a los ojos.— Gracias por amarme por completo. Hace unos meses yo casi pierdo todo esto y me alegro de que nos las hayamos arreglado para hacer que todo eso funcione. Nunca sabrás lo feliz que me hace volver a casa contigo. Cómo mi corazón se acelera cada vez que subo por las escaleras y abro la puerta frontal. Una pequeña emoción pasa a través de mí todo el tiempo, sabiendo que estás ahí esperando por mí, o que voy a entrar para esperar a que vengas estallando a través de la puerta, ligeramente sin aliento y con esa hermosa sonrisa en tu cara. Puedes estar haciendo algo muy mundano -viendo la televisión o estudiando- y sin embargo tu gracia y belleza me quitan el aliento en todo momento. Muchas gracias por compartir tu vida conmigo Kurt, por abrazarme fuerte cada noche, por saber cómo consolarme y tranquilizarme cuando lo necesito, por saber cómo apoyarme y cómo hacerme sonreír. Gracias por ser como eres. Te amo.

Un silencio expectante ha caído en la habitación, pero Kurt es ajeno a todo mientras mira fijamente a Blaine, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas. Santana y Wes se ven el uno al otro, y luego de nuevo a la pareja antes de que Wes hable.

— ¿Has terminado?

— Sí, —exhala Blaine, con ojos todavía fijos en Kurt.

— Maldita sea, —dice Wes, deslizándole a Santana un billete de veinte sobre la mesa.— Pensé completamente que se le iba a proponer, —le dice a Mike a modo de explicación.

Blaine se ríe en voz baja, mirando hacia abajo sobre su regazo con una tímida sonrisa antes de mirar de nuevo a Kurt que se inclina hacia delante y lo besa con ternura, sus manos todavía unidas.— Estoy muy agradecido por ti, —dice Kurt apenas en un susurro y ajeno a la forma en que el resto de la familia se esfuerza para escuchar.— Blaine, estoy agradecido por la forma en que te preocupas por mí. Te ves tan bien después de mí, —dice sonriendo suavemente mientras estira su mano y pasa los dedos por la mandíbula de Blaine.— Me haces sentir tan querido, tan amado y apreciado. La forma en que te aseguras de meter un muffin en mi bolsa si sabes que no he tenido tiempo para comer. Las pequeñas notas de amor que encuentro dentro de mis libros de texto, y cuando estoy en la clase de historia del teatro jacobeo, sintiéndome abatido y desesperado por estar en casa, tu escritura está ahí, animándome y recordándome que piensas el mundo de mí. Me encanta que cuando camino y entro a paso cansino por la puerta en un jueves, siempre tienes un baño caliente esperándome porque sabes que he tenido el doble de baile y que me duele todo el cuerpo. Siempre recuerdas despertarme más temprano un lunes porque tengo clase vocal antes de la escuela -incluso si no tienes por qué estar de pie tan temprano para algo tuyo. Amo -ejem- amo la forma en que me despiertas, —se sonroja profundamente antes de presionar sus frentes entre sí.— Adoro que para el resto de mi vida, estos labios son míos para besarlos. Te amo tanto, viejito.

— Yo también te amo, niño precioso.

Su beso es casto, pero lleno de promesas y amor cuando sus labios se encuentran y se alejan casi tan rápidamente, sin aliento por la emoción.

— ¿Eso es todo? —pregunta Santana.

— Ya he terminado, —dice Kurt, agachando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine, quien besa automáticamente su cabello.

— Maldita sea. —Ella desliza el mismo billete de veinte de vuelta a Wes, quien se lo embolsa y sonríe con aire de suficiencia.— Pensé que Hummel iba a hacerlo, —le dice a Sara.

— Creo que Kurt y yo vamos a dar un paseo, —anuncia Blaine de repente, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole una mano a Kurt.

— ¿Ah sí?

— Así es.

Una vez fuera, envueltos en sus abrigos y bufandas, y caminando por las frías calles, Blaine finalmente empieza a hablar, exhalando en pequeñas nubes.— Discúlpame por haberte defraudado.

— ¿Qué? —Kurt se detiene y se vuelve hacia Blaine para mirarlo.— ¿De qué estás hablando? No me has defraudado. Me has hecho llorar con tu sincera expresión de amor. Blaine... lo que dijiste en la mesa, fue hermoso.

— Pero no te propuse matrimonio.

— ¿Planeabas hacerlo?

— Um... no, —dice Blaine mientras mira fijamente a sus pies.

— Entonces, ¿a quién has defraudado? A mi no, eso es seguro. Blaine... no estaba esperando que me lo propusieras. ¿A quién le importa lo que pensaban Santana y Wes? Sabemos lo que nos depara el futuro, y eso es más que suficiente para mí.

— ¿Seguro?

— Totalmente, —dice Kurt con firmeza.— Por favor, no pienses que me defraudaste. Hiciste todo lo contrario.

— ¿Te gustan las notitas? —pregunta Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Me encantan las notitas, —lo corrige Kurt.

— Pensé que podrían ser molestas.

— Son preciosas. Al igual que tú.

Están allí, en la esquina de Lakeland drive y Spring Road, ajenos a todo mientras se besan como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, Blaine sosteniendo el rostro de Kurt en sus manos mientras que Kurt cierra sus manos firmemente en la chaqueta de Blaine... y Blaine toma una decisión.


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Kurt? ¿Dónde estás?**

_Afuera_.

**¿Afuera dónde? No son ni las ocho.**

_De pesca con tu papá_.

**... ¿Disculpa?**

_Lo sé._

**Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? Esto tiene que ser una broma**.

_No es broma. Me preguntó que si quería acompañarlo y dije que sí. ¿Por qué no pasas el día con Wes o algo?_

**¿El día? ¿Vas a estar de pesca TODO EL DÍA?**

_Así parece. O más bien, él estará pescando y yo estaré tratando de completar el nivel 127 de Candy Crush._

**¿Regresarás para la cena?**

_Creo que la idea es que nosotros llevemos la cena. Puede que estés hambriento esta noche._

**Oye Kurt, ¿te acuerdas cómo solíamos mandarnos mensajes de texto?**

_Okay. Me voy._

**No, no te vayas. Anda, Kurt.**

_No. No, no, no y otra vez no. Tu papá está justo al lado mío._

**Estoy duro**.

_Duro trabajo._

**Por favor.**

_NO. Ve... a ver porno o algo._

**Nah, no lo necesito. Todavía tengo imágenes muy vívidas de la otra noche.**

_Bien. Úsalas. Te veré más tarde ;)_

Blaine se deja caer de nuevo en la cama con una sonrsisa antes de enviarle un mensaje de texto a Wes para luego dirigirse a la ducha.

**...**

— ¿No hay Kurt? —pregunta Wes cuando Blaine entra al auto una hora más tarde.

— No. Él uh... ha ido de pesca con mi papá.

— ¿Él qué?

— Lo sé.

— Esa es la cosa más extraña que he escuchado desde esa vez que te pusiste borracho y trataste de ordenar un sándwich de tiburón en KFC.

— Había olvidado eso, —ríe Blaine.— Fue hace años.

— ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?

— Necesito que me ayudes a elegir un traje.

— Oh no. Blaine, por favor. Debes dejar que Kurt elija toda tu ropa. Él es mucho mejor que tú o que yo en eso.

— Ya lo sé, pero él no puede elegir este porque es una sorpresa y no quiero que Kurt sepa.

— Oh, —dice mientras pone en marcha el motor.— ¡Oh! —La comprensión llega a él mientras mira a Blaine con ojos enormes.— ¡Vas a pedirle matrimonio!

Blaine se muerde el labio inferior.— Sólo llévame al centro comercial, Wesley.

— No me digas Wesley.

— ¿Serás mi padrino? —le dice rápidamente.

— Blaine, yo... yo... sí. Por supuesto que sí. Gracias.

— ¿Estás llorando?

— Un poco, sí, —dice Wes, deteniendo el auto incluso antes de haber llegado al final del camino.— Mierda. Siempre me haces llorar. Estoy seguro que no deberíamos ser amigos. —Sin embargo eso no lo detiene de estirarse y atraer a Blaine en un abrazo, mismo que Blaine le devuelve fácilmente.

— Gracias, Wes. Por todo.

— No hay problema. ¡Aw hombre! No puedo creer que vas a pedirle que se case contigo, —su voz es casi un chillido de emoción cuando finalmente vuelven al camino.

— Estoy planeando pedírselo, diría yo. Todavía tengo que pedirle permiso a Burt.

— ¿En serio? ¿Vas a hacer eso?

— Sí. Creo que... bueno, creo que significaría mucho para Kurt que lo hiciera.

— Seguramente sí. Sólo espero que esté de acuerdo.

**...**

_Dos semanas más tarde._

—Okay. Sé que dije que echaba de menos nuestras tardes de viernes, pero esto es ridículo, —sonríe Burt mientras envuelve a Baine en un fuerte abrazo.— Qué gusto verte, amigo. ¿Viene Kurt contigo?

— No, tiene clases. Nada más vine porque... um... Bueno, quería verlo por una razón.

— ¿Ah sí? Manejaste desde Chicago sólo para preguntarme algo? ¿No podías llamar por teléfono? —pregunta Burt cuando se sientan en los bancos de siempre, aunque él ya adivina lo que Blaine trata de decir.

— No, —dice Blaine mientras exhala nervioso.— Yo uh... tenía que ser cara a cara.— Respirando profundamente una vez más, se vuelve para mirar a Burt directamente a los ojos.— Me gustaría pedirle a Kurt que se case conmigo, si eso está bien para usted.

— Está más que bien, —sonríe Burt cálidamente.— No hacía falta que me preguntaras, lo sabes.

— Lo sé. Pero sentí que debía hacerlo. Es lo correcto. Creo... creo que si fuera al revés, me gustaría que le preguntara a mi padre... especialmente si tuviera diecinueve.

— Supongo que es jóven de alguna manera... pero es algo de dos. Nunca han sido convencionales en nada. ¿Cuándo se lo vas a pedir?

— En Año Nuevo, —dice Blaine con decisión.— Iba a esperar hasta el verano, o incluso hasta su cumpleaños... Pero he tenido el anillo haciendo un agujero en mi bolsa trasera desde hace cuatro meses.

— ¿Tanto tiempo?

— Sí... Arrastré a Wes para que me ayudara a elegirlo justo después de que nos mudamos. Siempre lo he sabido.

— Es curioso. Yo también, —bromea Burt.— ¿Entonces ya tienes una fecha en mente?

— Bueno, él tiene que decir sí primero, —ríe Blaine, y Burt nota inmediatamente los nervios en su voz.

— Difícilmente se rehusará, —dice Burt con una mano firme en su hombro.— Relájate.

— Yo sólo quiero... necesito... que sea perfecto. Kurt se merece la perfección.

— ¿Es aquí donde dices una ocurrencia acerca de  _es por eso que está conmigo?_

— Haha, no. Ya quisiera.

— ¿Estás bien, chico? —pregunta Burt, de pronto mirándolo más de cerca.

— ¿Soy demasiado viejo? —pregunta súbitamente, mirándolo con un rubor formándose en sus mejillas.

— ¿Estás preguntándome a mi, un hombre de cincuenta, si tú, uno de treinta y cuatro, eres demasiado viejo? ¿Demasiado viejo para qué exactamente?

— ¿Es justo? ¿Que pida la mano de Kurt? Que lo ate a mi para toda su vida? En mi cabeza, nos casaríamos después de que se graduara, pero voy a tener casi cuarenta.

— O treinta y siete, —señala Burt.— Dependiendo de cómo lo veas. ¿Y puedo ser honesto? Creo que sería condenadamente injusto que no se lo pidieras. Tú sabes que es todo lo que él quiere. Kurt te ama, y sólo a ti. No le importa una mierda lo viejo que seas, lo joven que él es, o si llueve o hay sol, siempre y cuando estén juntos. No dejes que un miedo infundado se lleve lo mejor de ti, Blaine.

— Él uh... quiere un bebé algún día, —Blaine casi susurra.— Yo también, pero sigo pensando... ¿qué tal si todo sale mal? ¿Qué tal si soy demasiado viejo, demasiado impaciente para ser padre por primera vez a los cuarenta? Porque eso es lo que voy a ser, para el momento en que nos establezcamos propiamente y Kurt se sienta listo.

— Blaine, ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo?

— No, —dice,— bueno... no recientemente. Solía tener miedo de que me dejara por alguien de su edad, —suspira mientras le entrega su café a Burt.— Ya no me preocupo por eso. Sé que no me dejará. Es algo así como... un miedo completamente infundado.

— Está bien.

— Sí. Pero hay un chico en su curso... Adam, —escupe el nombre y Burt asiente, comprendiendo inmediatamente.— Él quiere a Kurt, —explica Blaine.— Sé que Kurt no está interesado... como dije, eso no es un problema. Pero este chico sigue jugando con todas mis inseguridades, y la última vez que nos vimos, siguió con lo de la diferencia de edad, con que Kurt va a estar en su mejor momento mientras que yo voy a ser un viejo lleno de canas... Y luego dijo algo acerca de los bebés. Y eso me tocó un punto sensible, supongo. Porque... honestamente... Yo estoy listo para tener bebés en este momento. Y me sigo preguntando si... si... para cuando Kurt esté listo... ese momento habrá pasado para mi, y me estaré preguntando si de hecho, un niño será una molestia para mi.

Burt suspira, camina hacia la puerta del taller y voltea el cartel de cerrado antes de regresar a instalarse en en lado opuesto a Blaine.— Okay. Respóndeme lo siguiente. Si -cuando Kurt y tú hablaron acerca de esto por primera vez- si él hubiera declarado que nunca querría niños, que no podía soportarlos y que no tenía intención de ser padre, ¿todavía hubieras querido estar con él?

— ¡Por supuesto! —Blaine responde sin dudarlo.— Eso no define a Kurt. Eso no altera la personalidad del Kurt del que me enamoré.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Si él te dijera que lo ha pensado y que no quiere tener hijos?

— Todavía lo querría, —enfatiza Blaine.— Quiero a Kurt.

— ¿Y crees que Kurt te quiere o que quiere tener hijos?

— Él me quiere, —dice Blaine con una sonrisa boba.

— Correcto. Ustedes chicos... No va a ser fácil. Recuerdo a tu padre diciéndonoslo, años atrás, que algunas veces la diferencia de edades entre Cooper y tú se sentía como nada, y en otras ocasiones se sentía enorme. Será igual para ustedes dos, Blaine, y no puedes evitarlo. Tienes que aprender a lidiar con ello. Justo ahora, todo está perfecto, porque ambos están bajo el mismo tenor. Pero piensa en aquella época en la que apenas empezaban a salir. Tú sabes que hubo momentos difíciles. Dios lo sabe, cuando él estuvo envuelto en todo ese lío con Karofsky, él actuó como un completo adolescente por mucho tiempo... y por supuesto, eso era ni más ni menos, pero casi los lleva al punto de la ruptura. Tienes que discutir esto con él, —lo insta Burt, incluso cuando Blaine niega con la cabeza enfáticamente.— Sí. Tienen que encontrar un compromiso.

— Esperaré hasta que esté listo.

— No, no esperarás, Blaine. La única cosa que casi los hace terminar hace unos meses, fue tu completa incapacidad para hacer frente a tus miedos. Entiendo que te gusta hacer feliz a Kurt, lo sé. Pero esto es importante para tí, Blaine, y no puedes casarte con el chico y luego sentarte tranquilo con la esperanza de que querrá hijos tarde o temprano.

Observa a Blaine jugar con las llaves de su auto, absorbiéndolo todo y procesando sus pensamientos antes de volver a hablar.— Hijo, por el momento, retiro mi permiso para que te cases con él...

— ¿Qué? —grita Blaine mientras alza la cabeza.

— Escúchame... sólo momentáneamente. Mientras déjame decirte algo. Y es importante, ¿okay? No te ofendas. Voy a decir esto por tu propio bien como por el de Kurt.

— O-Kay, —Blaine accede con recelo.

— Piensa bien acerca de esto, Blaine. Asegúrate de que las razones por las que le vas a pedir que se case contigo sean las indicadas. No te precipites sólo para tratar de silenciar a los demás, o asegurar su relación. Kurt y tú son mejores que eso. Ya estás lo suficientemente seguro. Nadie va a interponerse entre ustedes.

— ¿Es lo que piensa?

— De hecho, no. Pero me gustaría escuchar las razones por las que quieres pedirle matrimonio, porque no hay duda que será un compromiso muy largo.

— El cumpleaños número diecisiete de Kurt. —Empieza a decir, mirando a cualquier lado excepto a Burt.— Yo uh... le di el brazalete. Uno de los dijes tiene un juego de diamantes y le dije que era... uh... porque esperaba algún día poder poner un diamante en su dedo. —Haciendo una pausa, se aclara la garganta y deja salir un suspiro enterecortado. Burt sonríe y se da cuenta lo difícil que es para Blaine hablar de esos momentos tan íntimos de su relación, sintiéndose tranquilo por lo mucho que significan.

— Siempre lo he sabido. Siempre he soñado con pedirle que se case conmigo, y ha habido varias veces en los dos últimos años en los que he estado tan consumido por mi amor por él que todo lo que quiero hacer es poner una rodilla en el suelo y pedírselo en el acto. Pero siempre me he contenido. Para empezar, no quería asustarlo, y necesitaba que saliera de la escuela porque de otro modo se sentía incorrecto. Pero tan pronto como nos instalamos en Chicago, simplemente supe que no iba a tardar mucho, es por eso que llevé a Wes a comprar el anillo tan pronto como nos mudamos.

...Algo cambió en el Día de Acción de Gracias. No sé decir a ciencia cierta qué fue exactamente, pero fue como si nuestra relación hubiera subido de nivel. Kurt me dijo que se está poniendo cada vez mejor, y tiene toda la razón. Estoy bien con un compromiso de tres años, porque veo ese anillo como la confirmación de la promesa que nos hicimos mutuamente, que nuestro futuro nos pertenece a ambos. Además de que Kurt necesitará todo ese tiempo para planear su atuendo, —sonríe, avergonzado de su desahogo, y cae agradecido en el abrazo que le ofrece Burt.

— Permiso rehabilitado, —dice con voz ronca en el hombro de Blaine.— No es que mi permiso deba tener que ver en todo esto.

— Tiene todo que ver, para mi, —le dice Blaine con seriedad.— Lo amo, y Kurt lo ama. Necesito saber que tengo su bendición para hacerlo mi esposo.

— La tienes. Completamente, —dice Burt con una amplia sonrisa.— ¿Y Blaine? No escuches lo que los demás digan. Eres bueno para él... perfecto, de hecho. Y tus amigos y familia lo saben y lo entienden. Pero ultimadamente, son sólo Kurt y tu los que importan en todo esto.

— Gracias, —asiente Blaine.

— Y ya sabes... si este idiota persiste, simplemente dale un puñetazo.

— Lo tendré que hacer, si lo veo cerca de Kurt otra vez, —refunfuña Blaine.— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Nada, —ríe Burt, poniéndose de pie y lanzando las tazas desechables a la basura.— Sólo la idea de ti pegándole a alguien, eso es todo. Anda. Agarra tu overol, puedes ayudarme con ese Chevy.

**...**

Blaine suspira y alcanza su teléfono, tamborileando los dedos de su otra mano sobre el volante con excitación.

_No estás en casa. Boo. :(_

**No** , teclea, deteniéndose para moverse hacia adelante otro poco. El tráfico frente a él es muy pesado.

**El tráfico es una pesadilla. Adelante con la cena, comeré algo cuando finalmente llegue.**

_Quería que saliéramos esta noche._

**Todavía puedes ir.**

_¿Sí?_

**Claro. De todas maneras, estoy un poco cansado.**

_¿Muy cansado para un Kurt cachondo y ligeramente borracho cuando llegue a casa?_

**¡Ha! Nunca. Si me quedo dormido, sólo despiértame, ¿okay?**

_¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?_

**Bien.**

_¿Eso es todo? Por lo regular divagas... Quiero decir... me dices cosas muy interesantes ;)_

**Sí, estuvo bien. Okay. Tráfico en movimiento. Te mando mensaje más tarde. Te amo xxx**

Una hora más tarde, y Blaine se ha movido menos de diez kilómetros, y se está lamentando de haber terminado su conversación mediante mensajes de texto de manera tan repentina, pero no puede mentirle a Kurt, incluso si es por una buena razón. Juega con su iPod, cantando algunas canciones al azar y pensando que necesita encontrar otra noche acústica para tocar, cuando su teléfono se enciende nuevamente.

_¿Está bien este atuendo? Datos adjuntos: 1 imagen._

**Joder** , Los dedos de Blaine vuelan sobre las teclas mientras ríe para sí.  **Sabes lo que me provoca el delineador. Y esos jeans... Kurt, tu trasero debe ser ilegal. Mierda.**

_¿Entonces está bien?_

**Mucho más que bien, pero ahora me estoy poniendo duro. Y todavía estoy en medio del tráfico pesado.**

_Pensé que habías dicho que ya te estabas moviendo. Se me figuró que te habías detenido por comida. Estas parado, ¿no es así?_

**Sí, gracias. Dios Kurt. ¿Por qué me mandaste eso?**

_Porque te quiero cachondo como el infierno, listo y esperando por mi cuando regrese, ¿okay?_

**Puedo decir con seguridad que ese no será un problema.**

_Creo que te la voy a mamar_.

**Kurt, ¿por qué me haces esto? Sólo... ve a molestar a Joe o algo. Él es inmune a tus encantos sexuales.**

_¿Mientras que tú?_

**Mientras que yo soy muy consciente de ellos y ahora muy desesperado. Mierda. Y ahora estoy acariciándome y la mujer en el auto de al lado me está mirando de manera extraña.**

_¡Haha! Okay, Me voy a molestar a Joe :P ¡Te amo! xxx_

Finalmente Blaine hace buenos progresos, y aunque el embotellamiento le ha añadido dos horas a su viaje, está de buen humor y con ganas de que Kurt regrese más tarde. Se estaciona en un restaurante de hamburguesas a las afueras de Chicago, pensando que será más sencillo que cocinar cuando llegue a casa. Está a mitad de su comida cuando la imagen le llega, y casi deja caer su teléfono dentro del plato. Kurt está mirando directamente a la cámara, sus ojos enfatizados con el delineador negro y su cabello artísticamente moldeado. Sus mejillas están rosas con euforia y sus labios seductoramente curvados alrededor del popote que está chupando. Pero Kurt en sí no es lo que le causa conmosión a Blaine -por más ardiente que sea la fotografía. Es la innegable presencia de Adam justo detrás de él, mirando hacia un lado pero todavía con una mano descansando en el hombro de Kurt lo que lo hace. Agarra su teléfono, estampa un puñado de billetes sobre la mesa y le manda un mensaje de texto a Joe mientras asalta su auto.

**¿En qué bar están?**

_¡Hey! En el Bedford. ¿Por qué? ¿Te unes a nosotros?_

**Sí. Pero NO LE DIGAS a Kurt**.

Llega una hora después, todavía hirviendo de rabia mientras escanea el bar en busca de Kurt y sus amigos. Los encuentra sentados alrededor en altos taburetes. Kurt riendo y bromeando con Joe y otros, haciendo caso omiso de Adam cuando se inclina para decirle algo. Esto es lo que provoca a Blaine, y sin perder más tiempo, los toma por asalto, quitando a una chica de su camino, y aterrizando un sólido gancho derecho a la mandíbula de Adam.

— Aléjate de él, —ruge cuando Adam cae al suelo.— Es mi novio, no el tuyo. ¿Cuántas veces más necesitas que te lo diga? —Se arregla su ropa y se vuelve a mirar a Kurt -y el miedo y el temor en sus ojos se encuentran con... ¿orgullo? ¿felicidad? —Kurt le sonríe cuando toma su mano.

— Joe. Voy a llevar a mi novio a casa, —dice en voz baja mientras conduce a Blaine a través del bar.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Joe dice detrás de ellos.— Te llamaré mañana por la tarde.

— Lo siento, Kurt, —dice Blaine tan pronto como están en la calle.— Sé que no debí haber hecho eso pero yo ump...

Se calla abruptamente cuando Kurt lo empuja contra la pared más cercana y lo besa ávidamente.— Eso fue increíble, —logra decir antes de unir sus labios otra vez, ignorando los abucheos de los paseantes en favor de empujarse contra Blaine y gruñir de deseo.

— Me pone tan jodidamente enojado, —Blaine dice furioso, casi ajeno al deseo de Kurt, mientras que inconscientemente le permite el acceso hacia su cuello.— Mierda. Quiero regresar y golpearlo otra vez.

— No, no, —dice Kurt mientras lo aleja del lugar.— Vamos a casa. ¿Manejaste?

— No, corrí, —dice Blaine mientras se deja arrastrar por la calle.— En serio, —dice Blaine despertando finalmente hacia Kurt,— ¿te gustó?

— Sí, —ríe, —¿Qué más se puede pedir? Mi novio golpeando al idiota más grande hasta caer al suelo porque estaba coqueteándome. Es... es lo más caliente.

— Tú también, —le dice Blaine, deteniéndose para deslizar sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt.— Nunca dejaré de pelear por ti. Y no voy a tolerar a nadie coqueteándote cuando saben que ya estás tomado. —Muerde el cuello de Kurt, ríe gravemente ante la forma en que Kurt gime pidiendo más.— Tomado por mí, —susurra ardientemente en su oído.

— Sí, —Kurt gime suavemente, arqueando su cuerpo hacia el de Blaine, serpentenando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

— Niño descarado, —Blaine sonríe antes de besarlo profundamente, empuñando su cabello y arrastrándolo indescriptiblemente más cerca mientras sus lenguas se encuentran.— Me estás poniendo duro.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? —pregunta Kurt arrogantemente, separándose y paseándose por la calle, balanceando el trasero justo de la manera en que sabe que le gusta a Blaine. Escucha una risa de incredulidad, seguida de pasos apresurados antes de que los brazos de Blaine estén rodeándolo por detrás.

— Me la vas a mamar, —susurra en su oído, haciendo a Kurt temblar.

— Entonces vamos a casa, —responde con voz entrecortada de deseo ante este lado dominante de Blaine.

— No en casa. Aquí. —Arrastra a Kurt hacia un estrecho callejón.

— ¿Estás bromeando? —pregunta Kurt con incredulidad.— Cualquiera podría pasar y ver. La gente usa este callejón como un atajo...

— En realidad no me importa.— dice Blaine ásperamente mientras se desabrocha el pantalón.— Dijiste que me la mamarías, y es lo que vas a hacer. Suena como si alguien pudiera hacerlo para recordar a quien pertenece.

— Joder, —Kurt se recarga contra la pared, permitiendo que Blaine lo acaricie sobre los jeans antes de que una fuerte presión sobre su hombro le recuerde caer de rodillas.— Soy tuyo, —dice simplemente. Sus ojos brillan en las sombras cuando su lengua sale para lamer alrededor de la cabeza del miembro de Blaine.— Siempre tuyo.

— Sí, —suspira Blaine satisfecho mientras deja que Kurt haga su magia.— Mío. Joder, sabes muy bien como usar esa boca, Kurt.

No hay respuesta, solo un murmullo de satisfacción mientras Kurt desciende más alrededor de él, atormentándolo y dibujando con su lengua los patrones más impresionantes mientras mama el miembro de Blaine.

— Sólo mío, —gruñe Blaine cuando enreda sus dedos en el cabello de Kurt.— Mírame, —le ordena. Cuando Kurt mira hacia arriba, es con una sonrisa traviesa, sus labios descansando cerca de la cabeza y sus ojos brillando en la tenue luz.— Sabes lo que quiero hacer, ¿verdad?

— Hazlo, —dice Kurt mientras abre la boca y agarra la parte posterior de las piernas de Blaine.

Blaine no pierde tiempo, golpeando sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante mientras coge duro la boca de Kurt, quien simplemente lo toma. Kurt puede sentir las lágrimas inundando sus ojos cuando trata de no ahogarse, y sabe que hay saliva escurriendo por su barbilla y en su camisa, pero no le importa. Blaine es tan... fuerte. Tan viril y caprichoso, ardiendo con lujuria y celos mientras arremete con fuerza en la cara de Kurt... y de pronto se congela. Temblando en el frio aire de la noche, el suelo helado filtrándose por las rodillas de sus jeans, Kurt mantiene su boca alrededor de Blaine y mira hacia arriba, expectante.

— Shh, —dice Blaine suavemente con un dedo en sus labios, y es entonces cuando Kurt oye pasos. Trata de moverse, pero una fuerte mano en su cabello le ordena que se quede inmóvil donde está, y mira cuando Blaine ve por encima de su hombro izquierdo.— Buenas noches, señoritas, —dice él, en la que Kurt denomina como su suave voz femenina.

— Hola, —una de ellas sonríe, luego cuando se dan cuenta del contorno de Kurt, al asecho y de rodillas en las sombras, se disuelven en risitas y aceleran el paso.

— ¡Joder, Blaine! Ellas...

— Chúpame, —le vuelve a ordenar, y Kurt siente que este no es el momento de discutir. Kurt no sabe si es el frío, la emoción de ser atrapados o lo molesto que está, pero muy pronto Blaine está asegurando una mano contra la pared detrás de la cabeza de Kurt mientras se viene, caliente y mojado en la boca de Kurt, quien lucha por no ahogarse pero arreglándoselas para tragar cada gota antes de ser jalado toscamente hasta ponerlo de pie y ser besado apasionadamente. Su espalda está presionada contra la dura e incómoda pared detrás de ellos pero no le presta ninguna atención cuando la lengua de Blaine explora su boca, saboreándose a sí mismo y gimiendo mientras lo hace. Cuando su mano encuentra la parte frontal de los jeans de Kurt, sacude salvajemente sus caderas bajo la caricia y rompe el beso para gritar.

— ¡Oh mierda! ¡Blaine! Por favor, por favor. Tócame. Oh joder... necesito que me toques. —Él está desesperado, gimiendo de necesidad mientras Blaine lo acaricia toscamente otra vez y calla su boca besándolo nuevamente antes de separarse para poner una mano bajo su mandíbula y morder la suave carne del cuello de Kurt.

— ¿Te gusta que te toque?

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! —gime Kurt mientras busca a tientas para tratar de desabrochar sus jeans.

— ¿Me deseas?

— Siempre te deseo. Sólo a ti, Blaine. Sólo... ¡Joder! —Se viene con un grito de alivio teñido de frustración, pero luego sonríe cuando se da cuenta que su novio de más de dos años todavía puede hacerlo venirse en sus pantalones.— ¡Madre santa! —gime mientras deja que su cabeza caiga sin fuerzas sobre el hombro de Blaine.

— Realmente lo siento, —dice Blaine mientras envuelve a Kurt en un fuerte abrazo.— No quise ser brusco, es que... estaba enojado. No contigo, —agrega rápidamente.

— No fuiste brusco, tonto, —dice Kurt levantando la cabeza para besar su mejilla.— Sé que Adam es un idiota, y siento mucho que todo eso pasara, pero me encantaría tener un poco más de mi Blaine celoso.

Blaine resopla una risa avergonzada mientras le ofrece un brazo a Kurt.— Vamos a casa. Podemos preparar chocolate caliente con malvaviscos y hablar sobre los eventos de esta tarde.

— Um... como yo lo veo, fuiste un súper héroe totalmente sexy, golpeaste a un chico malo, me arrastraste hasta afuera y luego tuvimos sexo increíblemente caliente en algún callejón y fuimos bruscamente interrumpidos a medio camino. Ahí lo tienes. Ahora, vayamos a casa para la segunda ronda... esta vez podría durar el tiempo suficiente para que me toques.

— Kurt... Para que lo sepas... Te amo más que nunca.

Andan todo el camino del brazo mientras Blaine descansa su cabeza satisfecho en el hombro de Kurt, y él besa el cabello del hombre mayor.

— Yo también te amo, Blaine. Y para que lo sepas... Soy tuyo para siempre.


	7. Chapter 7

— Necesito hablar contigo, —anuncia Blaine unos días después cuando llega a casa del trabajo.

— Um... Eso suena amenazador, —responde Kurt, sorprendido por su brusquedad mientras se sienta, apaga el televisor y se retuerce en el sofá para enfrentarlo.— ¿Hice algo mal?

— ¿Qué? No, ¡por supuesto que no! —Se mueve hacia el sofá, todavía envuelto en su sombrero, bufanda y abrigo, pero ya sin guantes ni botas, y besa a Kurt con ternura, acunando su mejilla con dulzura.— Hmm, —sonríe felizmente.— No hay nada como volver a casa a la perfección esperando por ti en el sofá.

— Oh, por favor, —se burla Kurt,— la perfección no usa una vieja y raída camiseta y los pantalones deportivos demasiado cortos de su novio. La perfección probablemente también estilizaría su cabello.

— La perfección eres tú, y yo te amo sin importar lo que uses para holgazanear, —bromea Blaine.— Y confía en mí, esta no es una mala charla en absoluto. Por lo menos , yo no creo que lo sea, —dice, arrugando la nariz.

— Bien, ahora estás siendo confuso, —dice Kurt cuando Blaine se retira.

Regresa unos momentos más tarde, sentándose en el extremo opuesto del sofá y jalando los pies de Kurt hasta su regazo, pasando una mano ociosamente sobre el tobillo de Kurt mientras habla.— Quiero preguntarte algo, —comienza.

— ¡No, Blaine! ¡No puedes pedirme matrimonio de esta manera! —grita con horror.— No me he movido del sofá en todo el día, y tengo yogurt en mi camiseta.

— ¿Quién ha dicho algo de pedir matrimonio? —sonríe Blaine, luego se ríe de la manera en que se ruboriza Kurt.

— Oh. Lo siento. Fue la forma en que lo dijiste...

— Bueno, no estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, —le dice, un tanto alarmado por la forma en que Kurt pasa tan cerca de la verdad.— Pero es sobre el futuro. Nuestro futuro.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Yo sólo quiero saber... me preguntaba... —Hace una pausa y mira a Kurt con ojos muy abiertos mientras espera, expectante.— No. ¿Sabes qué? No importa, —dice con decisión.

— Blaine... —El tono de advertencia de Kurt y la mirada que lo acompaña hacen a Blaine mirar hacia otro lado, pero él permanece firme.

— No, en serio. No es nada.

— Obviamente es algo, —razona Kurt.— La forma en que entraste por esa puerta y anunciaste que teníamos que hablar, me dice que has estado en algo todo el día. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

La cabeza de Blaine cae contra el sofá mientras cierra los ojos por un breve momento. Abre un ojo para mirar a Kurt. La preocupación le frunce el ceño mientras se muerde el labio inferior.— Eres tan... joven, —suspira.

— Sí, y tú eres tan viejo, —bromea Kurt, enseñándole la lengua.— Ahora habla.

— No era nada, —dice Blaine finalmente con una sonrisa forzada.— Sólo yo siendo un idiota. Demasiado tiempo en el estudio para sentarme a pensar.

— Es algo. No hagas esto, Blaine. Prometimos que nos diríamos todo.

— Sólo déjalo.

— No, no lo voy a dejar, —dice Kurt empezando a perder los estribos.— Y estoy empezando a enojarme. ¡Habla!

— ¿Quieres tener un bebé conmigo? —le suelta, haciendo a Kurt retroceder por la sorpresa.

— Oh. Wow. No me esperaba eso. Um... Okay. Um... Sí. Pero no en este momento.

— No quise decir que en este momento, —aclara Blaine.— Sólo... quería saber... mas o menos... um...

— Eres realmente malo con esto.

— Cállate, —ríe Blaine.— Okay. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo verías que eso pase?

— No lo sé, para ser honesto, —reflexiona Kurt.— No he pensado en eso. Supongo... en mi cabeza tal vez imaginé que sería a los... ¿treinta y cinco, quizás? No lo sé.

— Oh, —dice Blaine simplemente, cabizbajo.— Ya veo.

— Pero eso no sería justo para ti, —continúa.— Dado que tú tendrías cincuenta. No creo que mi papá quisiera criar un bebé en este momento. Así que... No lo sé... um... ¿en diez años? ¿Qué tal te sienta eso?

— Yo podría ir con eso, —coincide Blaine.— Pero... esto puede parecer una locura, pero necesito saber qué tanto quieres tener hijos. Porque... Yo sí, justo ahora. Pero estamos hablando de diez años, y no sé si todavía los querré para entonces.

— Esto realmente te está preocupando, ¿no es así? —pregunta Kurt. Se mueve hacia el regazo de Blaine, su lugar favorito para las discusiones profundas, donde puede jugar con su cabello mientras habla.

— De hecho sí. Yo... Supongo que estoy sintiendo verdaderamente nuestra diferencia de edad en este momento. —Mirando cómo las piernas de Kurt caen sobre las suyas, no lo mira cuando dice suavemente.— Estoy luchando un poco.

— ¿Con nosotros?

— ¡No! —lo mira rápidamente, con los ojos hechos agua.— Quiero estar contigo más que nada. Es sólo que no sé si estoy siendo justo contigo. No sé si puedo darte todo lo que quieres o mereces en el futuro.

— ¿Por qué eres siempre tan duro contigo mismo? —pregunta Kurt dulcemente.— No estaría aquí si no quisiera estarlo. No estaría siquiera discutiendo un futuro contigo si no lo quisiera tanto como tú. Y en cuanto al asunto del bebé... Siempre he imaginado que tendría un niño... al menos uno. ¿Pero sabes? Si eso no sucede, entonces no sucede. No lo es todo para mi... Tú lo eres. ¿Y sabes qué? Me dices que no sabes si querrás un bebé en diez años, ¿pero cómo sabes si yo lo querré? ¿Qué tal si termino dedicándome a mi carrera o algo? ¿Me echarías?

— ¡No!, nunca haría eso.

— Exactamente. ¿Entonces qué te hace pensar que yo lo haría? ¿Qué tal si ambos decidimos que queremos disfrutar de ser Blaine y Kurt tanto como para alterar nuestra vida compartiéndola con una persona pequeña? No te preocupes por el futuro, Blaine. Lo único que hay que saber es que tenemos uno... juntos. Podríamos preocuparnos sobre todo tipo de cosas, dónde vamos a vivir, nuestros planes de pensiones... cualquier cosa. Pero prefiero enfocarme en el presente, porque ¿justo ahora? ¿Tú y yo? Es más que maravilloso.

Inclina la cabeza y lleva suavemente sus labios a los de Blaine, quien entonces descansa su cabeza contra el pecho de Kurt.— Gracias, —susurra.— ¿Puedo llorar un poco?

— Claro que sí, bebé, —Kurt lo tranquiliza mientras frota su espalda.

— Bueno, ahora lo has arruinado al llamarme bebé y hacerme reír, —se ríe.

— Lo siento. ¿Blaine? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? La cuestión de la edad... Cuando te digo viejito, o bromeo acerca de ello... ¿te molesta? Porque puedo detenerme.

— No, —dice Blaine honestamente, mirándolo con una suave sonrisa. —Me encanta cuando me llamas viejito, y me encantan nuestras bromas. Te lo he dicho antes, una de las mejores cosas para mi acerca de nosotros, es la forma en que nos reímos. Por favor, nunca dejes de hacerlo. Sé que la cagué aquella vez... en el club con Adam...

— Quien se transferirá de vuelta a Inglaterra al final del semestre, por cierto.— le dice Kurt lleno de felicidad.

— Bien. Yo mismo pagaré su pasaje si eso significa que se irá para siempre, —se queja Blaine.— En fin... volviendo a la pregunta, no, no me molesta.

— Okay, —Kurt sonríe y lo besa nuevamente.— ¿Abrazos y caricias?

— Mmmm, —Blaine suspira feliz mientras se hunde en el cuello de Kurt.— Apestas.

— Lo sé, —suspira.— Estoy hecho un asco.

— ¿Al menos te duchaste esta mañana?

— No. —Kurt trata de ocultar su cara de vergüenza, pero Blaine le retira las manos con una sonrisa.

— ¿Significa eso que tengo que bañarte?

— Sí, —dice Kurt con decisión, saltando de su regazo y ofreciéndole su mano.— Creo que eso suena como una buenísima idea, por cierto.

**...**

Blaine: ¿Estamos todos?

Wes: Yo creo que sí.

Joe: No lo sé. No conozco a ninguna de estas personas.

Nick: Sí.

Jeff: No estoy aquí.

Blaine: Muy gracioso. Okay. Todo el mundo, Joe es amigo de Kurt de la universidad.

Jeff: ¿El tipo al que golpeaste?

Joe: No, enemigo del tipo al que Blaine le dio un puñetazo. Lo cual fue totalmente increíble, por cierto.

Nick: Estamos todavía en estado de shock.

Blaine: ¿Podemos empezar? Tengo que ir a cenar ir pronto.

Wes: HAHAHAHANAHA

Jeff: HAHA ¡su error tipográfico, Wes!

Wes: ...Mierda.

Blaine: ¿Saben qué? Sólo voy a empezar.

Santana: Espera. ¿Dónde está el suricato?

Wes: ¿Seb?

Santana: ¿Quién más podría ser?

Seb: Lo siento. Me estaba masturbando.

Jeff: Ew.

Joe: Un pequeño recordatorio de que NO CONOZCO A NADIE DE USTEDES.

Seb: ¿Qué, Jeff? Como si tú no lo hicieras.

Nick: Aún así. Tiempo y lugar.

Seb: Y para Jeff eso es en tu garganta cada noche, ¿verdad?

Blaine: Chicos...

Nick: ;D

Joe: *preguntándome qué demonios hago aquí.*

Santana: Sólo espera, corazón.

Blaine: ¡Chicos!

Santana: Ugh. Parece que Blaine tiene algo que decir. Hagamos de cuenta que estamos interesados. Escupe, Anderson.

Blaine: Gracias. Creo. Okay. Bueno... Le voy a pedir matrimonio a Kurt.

Blaine: ¿Alguien?

Nick: Lo siento, estaba arreglando mis uñas. ¿En serio? ¿Se supone que debemos estar sorprendidos?

Blaine: ¡SÍ! Se supone que debes estar gritando internamente como yo ahora.

Joe: Me has estado diciendo desde que te conocí que ibas a casarte con él algún día.

Seb: Dejé de masturbarme para que nos dijeras algo que hemos sabido desde hace años.

Blaine: Bueno, ¡yo no lo he hecho! Quiero decir, yo siempre lo he sabido, pero no había sabido cuándo. Y ahora lo sé.

Santana: Espera... ¿realmente se lo vas a pedir de forma inminente, en vez de en algún momento en un futuro lejano?

Blaine : ¡SÍ!

Nick: ¡Mierda, Blainers! ¡Eso es increíble!

Joe: Oh, ahora lo entiendo. ¡Así se hace Blaine!

Blaine: ¡POR FIN! Gracias :)

Santana: No uses emoticonos, estás tan lejos de ser un adolescente como Seb de ser bien parecido.

Seb: Puede que esté llorando.

Santana: Yo también, pero díselo a alguien y...

Jeff: Sí, sí. ¡OMG Blaine! Así que... ¿cuándo?

Seb: Debes hacerlo después del sexo, él estará tonto y más propensos a decir que sí.

Wes: Él va a decir que sí de todos modos, imbécil.

Blaine: Oh mierda. ¿Y si dice que no? Yo no había pensado en eso. Yo sólo había pensado en la propuesta.

Santana: No va a decir que no. Seb, voy a patearte el trasero.

Jeff: Sigo esperando una respuesta, amigo. ¿Cuándo?

Blaine: Año Nuevo. Y estaba pensando en tener una fiesta...

Wes: Si.

Santana: Estoy dentro.

Nick: Estaremos allí.

Joe: Cuenta conmigo. Voy a dejar que todos en la escuela lo sepan.

Blaine: Oh. Okay. Entonces...tenemos fiesta. Año Nuevo, nuestra casa. Obviamente todos pueden quedarse. No es un gran apartamento, pero estoy seguro de que todos pueden encontrar algún sitio donde dormir.

Santana: NO en mis pechos, Wes.

Wes: *avergonzado*

Santana: Debes estarlo.

Joe: *preocupado*

Wes: Blaine, ¿puedo decirles? ¿Puedo?

Blaine: Adelante.

Wes: Blaine compró el anillo hace un bueeeeeeeeen... un día antes de mudarse a Chicago. Y he sabido de sus planes desde Acción de Gracias. Emocionados, ¿cuánto?

Seb: Bostezo.

_Rachel Berry está conectada_   
_Wes está desconectado_   
_Jeff está desconectado_   
_Nick está desconectado_

Seb: ¡Huye, Joe! ¡Huye!

_Sebastian está desconectado  
Joe está desconectado_

Santana: Como siempre, totalmente aquí. Sentada al lado de la banshee, de hecho. Prepárate.

Rachel: ¡BLAAAAAAAINE !NO PUEDO CREER QUE VAS A PROPONÉRSELO! ¡VAMOS A ESTAR EMPARENTADOS! (O LO ESTAREMOS CUANDO FINN Y YO NOS CASEMOS, PORQUE LO HAREMOS) ¡OMG BLAINE! ¡OMG!

Blaine: Um... ¿Gracias?

Rachel: ¿PUEDO SER DAMA DE HONOR? ¿PUEDO? ESPERA. ¿LAS PAREJAS GAYS TIENEN DAMAS DE HONOR? NO HAY NOVIA.

Rachel: ¡VOY A GOOGLE!

Blaine: ¿Rach?

Santana: Está googleando '¿Es socialmente aceptable que las parejas gays tengan damas de honor en sus bodas.' Desearía estar bromeando.

Blaine: ¿Rachel?

Santana : Oh que Dios nos ayude.

Rachel: SÍ SE PUEDE... PERO LUEGO LEÍ ALGO QUE ME HIZO PENSAR... EN LUGAR DE SER DAMA DE HONOR, ¡PODRÍA CANTAR!

Blaine: Um...

Santana: Te lo dije.

Blaine: Rachel, yo realmente quería pedirte que no le digas nada a Kurt. Quiero que esto sea perfecto, y eso sólo puede ocurrir si se trata de un secreto total, ¿okay?

Rachel: SI ESTOY DE ACUERDO ¿PUEDO CANTAR EN TU BODA? ¿PUEDO? ¿PUEDO?

Blaine: Si.

Rachel: ¡WEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Santana: De hecho, ella hizo una voltereta. Será mejor que tengas un papel para mí, Anderson.

Blaine: Sabes que sí. Eres mi madrina. O dama de honor. Lo que sea.

Santana: ¿En serio?

Blaine: Por supuesto. Si así lo deseas.

Blaine: ¿Santana? ¿Estás ahí?

Santana: Puedo haber acabado de unirme a Berry en un gran espectáculo de ruedas de carro.

Blaine: Okay... me tengo que ir. Hablamos pronto. Y por favor haz que Rachel guarde silencio.

Santana: Oh no te preocupes, sé exactamente cómo hacerlo.

**...**

— Entonces como la víspera de Año Nuevo va a estar muy saturada, iba a invitarlos a papá y a ti para almorzar el día de Año Nuevo, —dice Blaine al teléfono mientras dobla la ropa.— A los Hummel también, por supuesto, y Finn y Rachel ya estarán aquí.

— Sería maravilloso, cariño, —dice Sara Anderson alegremente.— Llevaré la ensalada.

— ¿Qué tiene qué ver la ensalada con todo esto? —ríe Blaine.— Estamos como a... bajo cero aquí. Nadie querrá ensalada. Trae pastel.

— Está bien. Oh Blaine, ¡estoy tan emocionada!

— Lo sé, pero por favor, por favor, no digas nada en Navidad, ¿por favor?

— Sí mi amor. ¿Puedo gritar?

— No... Bueno... —piensa,—Puedes gritar con Carole. Solas, en la cocina. Pero en ninguna parte cerca de Kurt, ¿de acuerdo?

— Prometo fielmente encerrar mi chillido. Y no voy a decirle a los gemelos.

— ¡No! Definitivamente no. Voy a llamar a Cooper en este momento, pero él tiene expresamente prohibido decirles. Adoran a Kurt y van a estar desesperados por soltarlo.

— ¿Blaine?

— ¿Sí?

— Yo... sólo quiero que sepas que estoy increíblemente orgullosa de ti. Después de Luke... pensé que tal vez nunca te recuperarías, que nunca tendría a mi niño de vuelta. Pero desde que conociste a Kurt, has... florecido, supongo, —ella ríe.— Te has convertido en el hombre más maravilloso. Somos unos padres muy afortunados, y Kurt es un jovencito afortunado también.

— Puedes traer ensalada si quieres, —solloza Blaine mientras limpia sus ojos.

— Voy a tomar eso como la manera de decirme que te estoy avergonzando, —ríe.— Pero si mi amor quiere pastel, entonces pastel tendrá.

— Te amo mami.

— Ahora sé que estás sentimental, porque sólo me dices así cuando estás abrumado.

— Le voy a pedir a Kurt que se case conmigo, —susurra lleno de felicidad en el teléfono.— He estado esperando este día desde que tenía dieciséis años.

— ¿Has pensado cómo lo harás?

— Tengo dos opciones, —dice a la carrera, desesperado por compartir sus ideas con alguien.— La opción número uno es hacerlo delante de todo el mundo justo a la media noche o un poco antes. A Kurt le gusta la extravagancia, y varias personas me aseguran que dirá que sí, así que espero no quedar como un tonto. La opción número dos es robármelo cuando se acerque la media noche, llevarlo al balcón de nuestra recámara y hacerlo ahí, en privado. Luego regresar a la fiesta como prometidos, —dice levantando la voz un poco conforme se emociona más.

— Bueno... Personalmente me agrada más la idea del balcón, —medita ella.— Pero como dijiste, a Kurt le encanta la extravagancia. Si fueras tú, te gustaría que te lo pidieran en privado.

— Así es, —coincide.— No necesariamente en privado, digo, un restaurante estaría bien, pero no con todos mis amigos mirando.

— ¿Cuántos irán a la fiesta?

— Aproximadamente quince. Es más una reunión que una fiesta como tal. Joe volverá, y sus amigas Jordan, Amber y Holly se quedarán a pasar las fiestas de cualquier manera. Pero el resto estará con sus padres. Así que son los mismos de siempre, además de Sam, Puck, Mercedes, tal vez Quinn.

— Solo te pregunté un número, mi amor. No necesito la lista completa. ¿Estoy en lo cierto al pensar que el balcón se extiende hasta la sala de estar?

— Sí, esas puertas se deslizan.

— Ahí tienes la respuesta entonces. Cierra las puertas, dile a Rachell y a Santana que mantengan a todo el mundo dentro, lleva a Kurt hasta el balcón y pídele matrimonio a la media noche. Hay muchas posibilidades de que haya fuegos artificiales, será increíblemente romántico, además de que todo el mudo estará mirándolos.

Un silencio atónito viene dese el otro extremo de la línea antes de que una lenta sonrisa se extienda por todo el rostro de Blaine.— Mi madre es un genio, —ríe.

— Lo sé. Te he estado diciendo eso mismo durante años, —coincide Sara.— ¡Mike! ¡Mike! ¡Blaine dice que soy un genio!

— Blaine es iluso, —viene la voz cariñosa de Mike en el fondo.

— Papá, ¡lo es! —grita Blaine mientras Sara le dice que está en altavoz.— Es... es... ¡es la mejor mamá de la historia!

— Ahora sí puedo estar de acuerdo, —ríe Mike— Suenas feliz, mi niño. Me gusta eso.

— Estoy más que feliz. Estoy... ugh, no creo que haya suficientes adjetivos para describir cómo me siento en este momento. No puedo esperar a que sea Año Nuevo.

— Navidad primero, —le recuerda Mike.— Kurt y tú vienen después de cenar, ¿verdad?

— Sí. Vamos a ir con los Hummel a la cena de Navidad, luego iremos todos con ustedes al siguiente día después de que Finn vaya con Rachel. Pero Kurt y yo regresaremos aquí al siguiente día.

— Al menos los vamos a ver en Año Nuevo, —dice Mike mientras sonríe en el teléfono.— No puedo esperar.

— Okay, me tengo que ir. Tengo una cita esta noche.

— Genial.

— Sí. Cena y una película. No puede estar mal.

— A menos que te dejen plantado, —señala Mike. —¿Lo recuerdas?, creo que fue en tu segundo año en la universidad, estabas saliendo con Brad...

— Okay... me voy ya.

— Y él te envió a su compañero de cuarto para decirte que lo habían puesto en libertad bajo fianza. Ouch.

— Llevé a ese compañero de cuarto a casa, —dice Blaine con aire de suficiencia.

— Oh. Bueno. Te dejaré ir... y... lleva a tu compañero de cuarto a casa, supongo, —se ríe a carcajadas de su propia broma.

— Te amo, papá.

— También te amo, Cuida a Kurt por mi.

**...**

— Mi papá dijo que te cuidara, —Blaine le dice a Kurt en la cena esa noche.

— Siempre lo haces, —sonríe hacia él, alcanzando su mano.

— Nunca me dijiste de lo que hablaron cuando fueron a pescar.

— Eso fue hace semanas. No hablamos de algo en específico, —Kurt se encoge de hombros.— A tu papá le gusta contarme historias de cuando eras niño, y a mi me gusta escuchar. Él es divertido... No tengo ninguna queja de él.

— Lo sé, —ríe Blaine.

— Trato de cuidar de ti también, ya sabes. —dice Kurt suavemente mientras pasa su pulgar sobre la mano de Blaine.— Eres muy valioso.

— Lo haces, —dice Blaine con seriedad.

— ¿Tienes trabajo entre Navidad y Año Nuevo?

— Nada agendado. ¿Cuándo regresas a clases?

— El tres de Enero.

— Entonces es cuando regresaré al trabajo, —sonríe Blaine.

— Esperaba que dijeras eso. Me encantan las Navidades con nuestras familias, pero estaba pensando que cuando regresemos, podríamos tener nuestra propia Navidad.

— ¿E intercambiar nuestros regalos?

— Hmmm, tal vez un regalo en Navidad, y el resto en casa, —sonríe Kurt.

— Asumes que te tengo muchos regalos.

— Sí. Y si no los tienes, será mejor que empieces a comprar, —bromea.— Entonces... ¿Qué opinas?

— Pienso que suena perfecto. Ahora come, de otra manera nos perderemos la película.

— De cualquier manera, siempre nos perdemos la mitad de ella, —dice Kurt con la boca llena de pollo.— Podríamos ahorrar nuestro dinero y besuquearnos en casa.

— ¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?

— Voy a ignorar ese comentario, Blaine Anderson, —dice Kurt altivamente.— Y por eso no voy a compartir mis palomitas de maíz.


	8. Chapter 8

— Feliz Navidad de Blaine y Kurt, —Kurt canta canciones mientras baja en la espalda de Blaine.— Creo que Santa ha estado por aquí.

— Creo que Santa vació el contenido de su saco en mi trasero anoche, —Blaine gruñe debajo de su almohada.

— ¡Blaine! —ríe Kurt y rueda sobre él hasta su costado, azotando fuertemente su trasero con la palma de su mano.— Eres incorregible.

— Tú eres condenadamente bueno para coger. —Viene la áspera respuesta.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —grita Kurt con sorpresa.— ¿Qué pasa contigo?

— Estoy caliente como el infierno, —Responde rápidamente mientras Blaine emerge de debajo de su almohada, tacleando a Kurt por la cintura, riendo mientras le hace cosquillas y lo baña de besos.— Feliz Navidad de Blaine y Kurt para ti también, —dice con un firme beso en sus labios.— Hoy será un día perfecto. Y no tengo intención de vestirme en todo el día. O responder el teléfono, o leer correos electrónicos o comunicarme en general con cualquiera que no seas tú.

— Suena bien para mi, —coincide Kurt.— Aunque...

— ¿Qué?

— Nada. Preparé el desayuno, —dice alegremente mientras se las arregla para salir del enredo de las extremidades de Blaine.— Espera aquí.

Regresa unos momentos después, trayendo consigo una enorme bandeja con abundante comida, café y jugo de naranja junto con una rosa roja.— Para ti, —dice dulcemente, ofreciéndole la flor mientras se acomoda nuevamente en la cama.

— Gracias, —sonríe Blaine,— Muy linda. Ooh, bagels.

Comen en agradable silencio, sentados lado a lado con sus cuerpos tocándose todo el tiempo desde los hombros hasta los dedos del pie. Esto hace que sea un poco extraño cuando cualquiera de ellos tiene que moverse, pero también los hace felices, la tranquilizadora presencia constante del otro sólo sirve para reforzar su amor.

— Veintiocho de Diciembre, —suspira Blaine mientras hace la bandeja a un lado y tira de Kurt sobre su pecho.— ¿Puedes creer que casi ha pasado todo un año?

— Sí, porque el calendario me lo informa, —dice Kurt, riéndose del codazo en las costillas.— ¿Qué vamos a hacer para Año Nuevo?

—Um... Yo como que invité a algunas personas, —Blaine comienza tímidamente, sin querer delatarse.— Como Wes y Santana... tal vez Rachel y Finn.

— Oh. Okay, —Kurt está de acuerdo.— Ellos no mencionaron nada durante las vacaciones.

— Ocupados en sus cosas supongo, —él intenta con una risa nerviosa, pero por suerte Kurt se lo compra.

— Si. Supongo que todo el mundo estaba muy ocupado. Fueron buenos momentos, sin embargo, ¿no es así?

— Sí. No puedo creer cómo han crecido los gemelos.

— Maddie hablándote fue uno de los mejores momentos para mí, —Kurt sonríe en su pecho.— 'Yo no te interrogo acerca de tu vida amorosa, tío Blaine,' —la imita,— 'así que deja de interrogarme sobre la mía.' Clásico.

— Sí, dado que lo único que ella hace es preguntarme acerca de ti sin cesar.

— Porque se lo permites, —Kurt sonríe.

— Me gusta hablar de ti. No puedo dejar de complacerla. Es mi sobrina y es hermosa. Le dije que no se le permitía tener citas hasta que tuviera treinta años.

— ¿Qué pasa con Taylor?

— Él puede salir, —dice Blaine.— Pero tiene que ser escoltado en todo momento.

— ¡Ha! Sí, estoy seguro de que van a escuchar al tío Blaine.

— Voy a ser un padre terrible, —se queja mientras se cubre la cara con las manos.

— Vas a ser el papi más lindo que alguien pueda imaginar, —lo corrige Kurt.— Un poco protector tal vez, pero cariñoso, adorable y juguetón. Todo lo que una niña puede pedir.

— Ya sabes, Kurt, cada año nacen una gran cantidad de niñas. Hay otro tipo que también nacen así... niños. ¿Es posible que hayas oído hablar de ellos? Y corre el rumor de que no puedes elegir.

— Lo sé, lo sé, —ríe Kurt.— Pero tengo esta imagen mental de ti y de mi en el futuro, caminando junto a una niña que sostiene nuestras manos, sonriéndonos, con el cabello recogido en coletas...

— Okay, es suficiente. Voy a llorar.

— Siempre lloras, —ríe Kurt.

— Lo sé.

— Entonces... ¿nos vamos a dar nuestros regalos, o qué? —Kurt le pregunta con impaciencia.— Yo no estaba bromeando cuando dije que Santa había estado por aquí.

— Qué suerte tengo, que a los treinta y cuatro, Santa me visita no sólo en la casa de tu padre, sino que también el la de mis padres y aquí también, —Blaine se ríe y se inclina para besar la punta de la nariz de Kurt.

Caminan a la sala de estar, donde su pequeño árbol sigue en pie, ambos renuentes a quitar el recuerdo de su primera Navidad en su propio hogar. Un pequeño montón de regalos yace debajo del árbol, y Kurt chilla de emoción cuando ve otro montón escondido a la vuelta.

— ¿Para mí?

— No, para la mujer del segundo piso que tiene seis gatos, —Blaine dice mientras rueda los ojos.— ¿Qué estás pensando?

Desenvuelven pequeños regalos entre sí llenos de felicidad: calcetines, dulces de maple y loción para después de afeitar para Blaine, dos libros sobre teatro musical y la ansiada pijama de Spiderman para Kurt, junto con la crema hidratante horriblemente cara que Blaine sabe que Kurt ama, pero que rara vez puede permitirse.

— Tengo un regalo adecuado para ti, —dice Blaine mientras escupe el caramelo de maple en todas partes.

— Bueno, eso no es tan atractivo, —dice Kurt secamente.— Tengo un regalo adecuado para ti también, pero no lo vas a tener hasta que te laves las manos.

Blaine se levanta y regresa unos minutos después, llevando una gran caja que deja abajo antes de estirar las manos para que Kurt las revise.

— Muy bien. Bueno, yo primero, —demanda a sabiendas de que Blaine estará encantado de complacerlo, lo que sin duda hace, riendo y deslizando la caja hacia él.— ¡Ooh! ¡Ted Baker! —chilla Kurt mientras deshace el enorme moño y levanta la tapa.— Oh. Dios. Mío. ¡Cuánta ropa! ¡Es mucha ropa! —Empuja la caja a un lado por un momento y se lanza a los brazos de Blaine, que cae hacia atras por la fuerza del abrazo.

— Será mejor que veas si te gustan, —ríe Blaine.

— ¡Ahhhh! —Es todo lo que Kurt es capaz de decir mientras desempaca camisas, pantalones y un blazer, mirándolo y pasando los dedos con adoración sobre las solapas.— Blazer Folies Jacquard negro, —suspira feliz.— ¡Oh, cómo he anhelado esto! Siéntelo Blaine, todo es terciopelo.

— ¿Asumo que te gusta? Me siento incapaz, comprándote ropa todo el tiempo, pero sé lo mucho que te gustan las cosas de diseño...

— Me encanta, por lo que es todo lo que siempre he pedido, y por lo que dejo revistas por ahí con la esperanza de que tomes la indirecta, —dice sonriendo.

— Hay más.

— ¡Corbatas y pañuelos! ¡Me encantan! ¿Compraste toda la tienda?

— Umm... más o menos, —ríe Blaine.

— ¡Zapatos! ¡Blaine! ¡Me compraste zapatos!

— Has estado hablando de esos condenados zapatos plateados eternamente, —dice Blaine con una sonrisa indulgente, viendo como Kurt se los pone.— ¿Cómo no iba a comprarlos?

— No son 'zapatos plateados', —advierte Kurt.— "Son Patmet Derby de Piel de Alto Brillo en Metal, —lo corrige mientras se los pone.— Y, oh Dios mío, son fabulosos.

— Y van tan bien con la pijama de Spiderman, —dice Blaine mientras toma una foto con su teléfono.— Eres un tonto.

— ¿Quieres tu regalo o no? —pregunta con las manos en las caderas mientras mira fijamente hacia él.

— Sí, en realidas sí lo quiero.

— Okay. Bueno, no es tan extravagante... supongo, —dice Kurt mientras se dirige a la habitación de invitados.— Pero parece que los dos teníamos la misma idea. —Regresa con un gran porta trajes, sentándose en el suelo y entregándoselo a Blaine mientras sonríe tímidamente.— Feliz Navidad.

Blaine abre la cremallera de la bolsa, mirando con asombro el traje de terciopelo verde oscuro, con un chaleco gris con patrones de casimir de terciopelo verde que lo atraviesan, y una pajarita a juego.

— Madre santa, Kurt, —se maravilla.— Esto te debe haber costado una fortuna.

— Yo... lo confeccioné en realidad, —dice en voz baja haciendo que Blaine lo mire rápidamente.

— ¿Tú... ?

— Uh-huh, —asiente con la cabeza y con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

— Kurt, es increíble, —le dice Blaine con sinceridad.— Real y verdaderamente increíble. Es... Dios mío, es perfecto. —Inspecciona la costura de cerca, sin encontrar defectos mientras sacude la cabeza y lo mira de nuevo.— Tienes un don, un talento. Utilízalo, por favor. A veces siento como que yo desperdicio el mío. No dejes que suceda lo mismo contigo.

— Tú no desperdicias nada, —dice Kurt mientras parpadea para contener las lágrimas.— Tú haces música para ganarte la vida.

— Escribo jingles molestos y toco instrumentos para que la gente cante sobre ellos, —responde Blaine con una sonrisa triste.— Yo quería ser un músico de sinfonía.

— Lo fuiste.

— Una vez.

— Blaine... Estoy orgulloso de ti, no importa qué. Pero haré caso a tu consejo. Estoy pensando en tomar el diseño de vestuario como una de mis asignaturas optativas de cualquier manera.

— Bien. Hazlo. —Él cae sobre sus manos y rodillas mientras se inclina y lo besa profundamente.— Este es el mejor regalo que he recibido, —dice sonriendo.— Eres el mejor. ¡No puedo esperar a usarlo!

— Me alegro... porque te voy a llevar a cenar esta noche.

— ¿Qué?

— Ya has oído. Quiero presumirte. Y ahora tengo que presumir todas mis ropas nuevas también. ¿Es aceptable usar tres pares de pantalones y seis pañuelos al mismo tiempo?

— Tenía la esperanza de que usaras el blazer en Año Nuevo.

— Puedo usarlo para ambos.

— ¿Cena en dónde?

— Métete en tus propios asuntos y come tus dulces, —dice Kurt con un beso en la mejilla.

Pasan la tarde acurrucados en el sofá viendo películas, los dedos de Kurt trazando patrones ociosos sobre la piel de Blaine mientras hunde su nariz en su pecho, respirando en sincronía con el otro y compartiendo besos ocasionales. Finalmente Kurt se mueve a regañadientes, tomando una ducha antes de que su energía regrese ante la perspectiva de tener ropa de diseño nueva y lista para usar, e incluso si él tiene que llevar un abrigo en la parte superior de su blazer, al menos es su amado abrigo Burberry, y los zapatos plateados alertarán a todos de su presencia.

— ¡Vamos! —llama a Blaine mientras se pasea impaciente en el pasillo.— ¡Quiero ver! Y ya sabes, si tengo que hacer cualquier ajuste de último minuto yo... yo... Por Dios Santo, mírate. Estás perfecto. —Se queda mirando con asombro cuando Blaine se encuentra frente a él con el cabello cuidadosamente gelificado y con el traje ajustándose a su cuerpo de manera perfecta, como si fuera una segunda piel.

— No hay ajustes necesarios, —dice en voz baja.— Kurt, te ves radiante.

— Gracias. —Kurt camina hacia él, tomando las manos de Blaine en las suyas y besando sus labios ligeramente.— Eres tan hermoso.

— Es el traje.

— Cállate y acepta el cumplido, —Kurt sonríe contra su boca.— Por cierto... ¿todavía le tienes miedo a las alturas? —le pregunta cuando salen del edificio y buscan un taxi.

— ¿Por qué habría dejado de tenerlo? Espera... no estamos...

Kurt tiene la puerta del taxi abierta para él mientras sube al interior con cautela.— Al edificio Hancock, —Kurt le dice al conductor mientras la cabeza de Blaine cae contra el asiento con incredulidad.— ¿Estás bien?

— No sé, —dice Blaine honestamente.— Es el edificio más alto de Chicago.

— Con un restaurante muy elegante en la parte superior, —dice Kurt mientras entrelaza sus dedos con los de Blaine.— Pero te las has arreglado bien en un apartamento en el segundo piso, a pesar de que no has llegado cerca del borde del balcón. ¿Lo intentamos?

— Por supuesto, —dice Blaine, sonando más valiente de lo que realmente siente.

**...**

— Oh. ¡Está bien! —dice Blaine con sorpresa cuando están sentados.— Wow. La vista es increíble. Y... ¡woah! No mires hacia abajo, Blaine, —se dice a sí mismo mientras Kurt se ríe.— Mirar hacia enfrente está muy bien. Mirar hacia abajo no lo está. ¿Podemos ver nuestro edificio desde aquí?

— Probablemente, —dice Kurt mientras echa un vistazo al menú.— Pero es difícil decirlo en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, las luces se ven lindas.

— Así es. Pero no tan lindas como tú.

— Deja de hacer eso, —dice Kurt sin levantar la vista.— Y aleja tu pie de mi pierna por favor.

— Aguafiestas.

— Espera hasta más tarde, —dice Kurt mirando a Blaine por encima de su menú y sonriendo con suficiencia ante la forma en que se sonroja.

— Kurt... esto es realmente lujoso, —susurra Blaine.— ¿Puedo por favor, pagar la mitad?

— Absolutamente no, —Kurt le dice firmemente cuando el camarero se aproxima.— ¿Puede traernos un poco de champán, por favor? —pregunta, mostrando su identificación falsa al camarero que lo mira con recelo, mira a Blaine y luego se encoge de hombros y se aleja.

— ¿Estás loco? Cuesta cien dólares la botella. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿vender un riñón?

— Algo así, —murmura.— ¿Ahora qué estás haciendo?

— Contemplándote.

— Contempla a tu menú en su lugar, —Kurt le dice con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de su boca.

— No sé qué pedir, —dice Blaine admirado.— Es que... esto es increíble, Kurt. Todo el día... estar contigo... el mejor regalo que alguien pueda imaginar.

— Pato, —dice Kurt con decisión cerrando su menú de un golpe. Se estira hasta tomar la mano de Blaine de nuevo y la aprieta suavemente.— Ha sido perfecto para mí también, —dice sonriendo.— Y esto no ha terminado todavía.

— Camarón, —viene la respuesta de Blaine, haciendo reír a Kurt mientras el camarero les mira con curiosidad.

Ellos coquetean durante la cena, y no a la manera de una tímida pareja en su primera cita, sino a la manera de una pareja experimentada con un amor profundo el uno por el otro. Bromeando, haciendo comentarios sugestivos para hacer reír al otro y compartiendo miradas tímidas, suaves toques de sus manos o intencionadas caricias en las piernas debajo de la mesa, susurrándose "Te amos" mientras sonríen ampliamente el uno al otro. Para el momento en que terminan el postre, ambos están completamente relajados, un poco mareados por el champán y el sostener su mano se convierte en un brazo firme alrededor de la cintura de Blaine mientras Kurt lo acompaña desde el restaurante.

El aire frío de la noche, lo que mantiene la promesa de nieve, los golpea cuando salen, y Blaine atrae a Kurt más cerca para un largo beso, descansando sus frentes juntas mientras sonríe lleno de felicidad con los ojos todavía cerrados.— Gracias por la cena, —susurra, y su aliento forma una nube blanca entre ellos.— Gracias por ser como eres.

— De nada, —dice Kurt, abrazándolo más a pesar de los abrigos voluminosos.— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, —Blaine sonríe sobre su hombro. A decir verdad, él está de pronto abrumado por sus sentimientos una vez más, excitado y nervioso ante la posibilidad de pedirle matrimonio en tan sólo tres días.— Vamos a casa, —le dice a Kurt feliz, ofreciéndole un brazo.

— Estaba pensando que podríamos dar un paseo, —dice Kurt mientras caminan juntos.— ¿Tal vez por el Navy Pier? No está lejos.

— Hace mucho frío, —Blaine se queja ligeramente, pero no dice nada cuando alteran su curso y cruzan la calle.

— Abrázate a mi y te mantendré caliente, —lo incita Kurt mientras envuelve su brazos alrededor de su cintura.— Me encanta el Navy Pier, me recuerda la primera vez que venimos.

— Faltaste a la escuela sin permiso.

— Lo hice, —dice sonriendo.— Y casi te da una insuficiencia cardiaca.

— Todavía no puedo creer que tu padre lo haya sabido desde el principio, —ríe Blaine cuando pisan la costa.— Estaba tan preocupado de que él se enterara.

El muelle está tranquilo, la mayoría de las personas eligen una noche en un lugar cálido sobre una noche en el frío, pero Blaine y Kurt no le prestan atención a la temperatura mientras pasean juntos admirando las luces en el agua. De repente, Blaine se vuelve. Capturando el rostro de Kurt en sus manos enguantadas, lo besa con fuerza, casi con desesperación, inspirando con fuerza por la nariz mientras Kurt responde con entusiasmo bajo sus caricias. Cuando Blaine rompe el beso es para alejarse un par de pasos, donde se apoya fuertemente en la barrera y se queda mirando hacia la noche.

— Kurt, yo... —comienza. Al darse vuelta, sus ojos exploran el área donde Kurt estaba de pie, luego mira hacia abajo y de pronto lo ve en una rodilla.— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí abajo?

— Blaine —inicia Kurt con voz alta y temblando de nervios.— Tú... tú eres mi todo. Entraste en mi vida y me hiciste perder la cabeza cuando todavía era un niño. Ahora soy un hombre, y te amo más de lo que alguna vez creí posible. Yo... te necesito en mi vida. Blaine Devon Anderson... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Un silencio de asombro cae y Kurt se queda mirándolo con ojos esperanzados mientras Blaine traga varias veces, ruborizado y luego susurra— ¿Hablas en serio?

— Blaine, sé que el humor ha jugado un papel importante en nuestra relación a través de los años, pero no estoy bromeando sobre esto.

— Pero yo... ¿yo? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —pregunta en voz baja, cayendo de rodillas para tomar las manos de Kurt entre las suyas.

— Tú sabes, la mayoría de las personas sólo dan un simple sí o un no por respuesta, —bromea Kurt.— Sé que dijimos para siempre, yo sé que ninguno de nosotros quiere o querrá a nadie más, pero... Sólo quiero que seamos los Hummel-Anderson, o los de Anderson-Hummel, dependiendo de lo que tú prefieras, —dice con una pequeña risa temblorosa.— Quiero ser capaz de darle las gracias a mi esposo cuando consiga mi Tony. El día de la boda de nuestra hija quiero comenzar el discurso con "mi esposo y yo..."

— Estás decidido a tener una niña, ¿no es así? —ríe Blaine, y Kurt sonríe con indulgencia cuando se da cuenta que está llorando.

— Así es... pero estoy más decidido a tenerte a ti, para siempre. Te amo tanto, pero tanto mi viejito.

— Yo también te amo, mi niño precioso, —dice Blaine con voz llena de lágrimas. Inclinándose hacia adelante, toma su rostro entre las manos y lo besa profundamente, pasando su lengua en su boca y gimiendo cuando Kurt agarra instintivamente su cabello.— Y por cierto... —sonríe mientras se echa hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.— Sí.

— ¿Sí? —repite Kurt, con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

— Sí.

— ¡Dijiste que sí!

— Lo hice, —confirma Blaine, todo su rostro irradiando alegría.

— Quiero que nos casemos al día siguiente de que me gradúe, —dice Kurt echándose un poco hacia atrás para mirarlo.

— Después de que te gradúes, con total seguridad, —coincide Blaine.— No tiene que ser justo al día siguiente...

— Claro que sí.

— Está bien, —sonríe antes de besarlo, sus labios moviéndose a la par mientras las lágrimas se mezclan en sus caras y se separan con sonrisas sin aliento.

— ¡Oh! ¡El anillo! ¡Tengo un anillo! —Kurt recuerda mientras se quita los guantes con los dientes y hurga en el bolsillo de su blazer. Limpiándose las lágrimas, él orgullosamente abre la cajita y con dedos temblorosos, logra deslizar el anillo en la mano izquierda de Blaine, quien lo acerca para mirarlo. Es una gruesa banda de titanio, con dos bandas delgadas de oro corriendo alrededor de los bordes. En el centro, brillando bajo la farola, un puro diamante talla brillante.

— ¡Eres mi prometido! —Kurt llora en feliz incredulidad, luego estrella sus labios con los de él antes de atraer a Blaine -que ahora está llorando libremente- en un fuerte abrazo.— ¿Qué les pareceremos a los paseantes? —ríe entre lágrimas en el cuello de Blaine.

— Realmente no me importa, —dice Blaine, pero lo pone de pie y le llena la cara de besos.— Me encanta el anillo, —le dice mientras juntos admiran la mano de Blaine.— Pero, ¿cómo lo hiciste...?

— Vendí mi coche, —admite Kurt tímidamente.

— ¿Qué?

— No es como si lo estuviera usando, —razona.— Está estacionado en la cochera de mi padre porque compartimos el tuyo aquí, y cuando vamos de visita siempre puedo usar el coche de Finn, o incluso la camioneta de papá si lo necesito.

— Pero amas ese coche.

— Y te amo. He estado ahorrando tanto dinero como podía... pero yo quería que todo fuera perfecto. Iba a esperar hasta tu próximo cumpleaños, —le dice a Blaine, que sonríe con incredulidad ante lo similares que eran sus planes.—Sin embargo, algo cambió.

— En Acción de Gracias.

— ¡Sí! —coincide Kurt, feliz de que Blaine lo haya notado también.— Y me di cuenta de que quería que fueras mi prometido. Yo no podía esperar más.

— ¿Así que planeaste todo esto desde Acción de Gracias?

— Sí. No me atrevía a planear nada hasta que tu padre estuviera de acuerdo.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿El sábado después de Acción de Gracias, cuando fuimos a pescar? Um... bueno... en realidad era para que yo pudiera pedirle permiso.

La mandíbula de Blaine cae en sorpresa por la amabilidad del gesto mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas nuevas.— ¿Tú... tú hiciste eso por mí?

— Quería hacer las cosas bien, —sonríe Kurt.— Pero le hice prometer no decírselo a nadie.

— ¿Nadie más lo sabía?

— No. Ni siquiera mi padre. Ha sido muy duro, —dice riendo.— Particularmente no decirle a él o a Rachel, pero... Bueno, mi papá tiene una tendencia a ser un poco sobreexcitado, y él suelta todo contigo de todos modos. Y Rachel es la peor del mundo para mantener para ella excitantes noticias. —No se percata de que Blaine traga nervioso mientras continúa.— Y por suerte para mí, tu papá parecía pensar que era una idea fantástica, —dice mientras se empuja contra él juguetonamente.— Por cierto, me dio cien dólares para comprar el champán.

— Me aseguraré de darle las gracias, —dice Blaine mientras se acurruca más contra su nuevo prometido.— Pero por favor dime que no gastaste todo tu dinero en esto.

— No, todavía tengo algo guardado, —confirma Kurt.— Está en una cuenta de ahorros que me gusta llamar "fondo para la boda".

— Creo que me gusta ese nombre, y creo que voy a necesitar agregar mi nombre a esa cuenta, si no te importa.

— ¡Planificación de la boda! —dice Kurt de pronto, comprendiéndolo.— ¡Ni siquiera había pensado en eso! ¡Tenemos tres años para planear nuestra boda!

— Sabes, pensándolo bien, tal vez un compromiso no era tan buena idea... —bromea Blaine, riéndose mientras esquiva el golpe en el brazo.— Me pediste matrimonio, Kurt, —exclama de repente, levantando a Kurt en el aire y haciéndolo girar, con sonrisas enormes en los rostros de ambos. Él lo pone suavemente sobre sus pies de nuevo y se sube a una banca cercano, abriendo sus brazos mientras grita hacia el agua "¡ESTAMOS COMPROMETIDOS!"

— ¡Bájate de ahí, loco! —ríe Kurt, abriendo sus brazos para que Blaine lo abrace firmemente una vez más.

— Me pediste matrimonio, Kurt, —susurra Blaine lleno de felicidad en su oído.— _Tú_ me pediste matrimonio _a mi_.


	9. Chapter 9

La pareja de recién comprometidos caminan las pocas cuadras hasta su edificio, Blaine poniéndose de mala gana los guantes ante la insistencia de Kurt cuando siente que sus dedos están tan fríos. Permanecen callados la mayor parte del camino, hasta que están dentro del calor de su hogar, quitándose felizmente los abrigos y chaquetas, subiéndose las mangas de la camisa y dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde Blaine comienza automáticamente a calentar la leche para el chocolate caliente.

— ¿Entonces cuándo querrás decirle a todo el mundo? —Kurt le pregunta emocionado mientras se instala en un banco.

— ¿Mañana? ¿Está bien? —pregunta Blaine.— Sé que es emocionante, y sé que luchas por no decirle al mundo entero cada pequeño detalle de nuestra vida, pero... sólo... mantengámoslo para nosotros esta noche.

— Estoy de acuerdo, —sonríe Kurt.— Pero yo no le digo todo a todo el mundo.

— Sí. Tus estados de Facebook son legendarios, —ríe Blaine mientras se sienta en el mostrador.— Blaine está en la ducha y yo estoy leyendo. Blaine ha ido de compras, apuesto a que olvidará comprar parmesano. Totalmente patearé el trasero de Blaine en el Monopoly esta noche.

— ¡Lo hice! —Chilla.— De todos modos, por lo menos sé lo que es Facebook, —dice Kurt mientras saca la lengua.

— ¡Tengo una cuenta!

— Que no ha sido actualizada en casi un año.

— Bueno, tal vez voy a actualizarla mañana, —dice sonriendo mientras besa el cabello de Kurt.— Estado civil: comprometido con Kurt Hummel.

— ¡Sí! —Dando palmadas de emoción, sus ojos se abren cuando Blaine se quita la corbata y se desabrocha los dos primeros botones de la camisa.— Oh, —exclama en voz baja. Blaine no dice nada, solo arquea una ceja y mira hacia él.— Ardiente, —explica, haciendo reír a Blaine y agita su cabello mientras salta de la barra.

Él hace las bebidas, empujando una al otro lado del mostrador para Kurt, que sopla distraídamente en la parte superior, sólo saliendo de su ensoñación cuando oye a Blaine aclarándose la garganta.— Um... ¿Kurt?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Podemos...? uh... ¿quieres que nos movamos al sofá?

— Claro, —responde con indiferencia, pero tan pronto como él está sentado, siente que el aire se vuelve cargado de deseo cuando Blaine se acerca más y pasa una mano firmemente sobre su muslo.

— La forma en que soplas sobre tu taza me pone increíblemente caliente, —ríe Blaine, estirándose para pasar sus dedos sobre la parte posterior del cuello de Kurt.

— Y verte en mangas de camisa con el cuello abierto es algo de lo que no me cansaré, —responde Kurt, arrastrando un dedo en el espacio abierto de su camisa. Toma la taza de Blaine, colocando las dos con cuidado sobre la mesa de café.— Quiero hacerte el amor, —susurra, cayendo en los brazos de Blaine y dándole un beso en el hueco de su garganta.

— No te estoy deteniendo, —responde Blaine con la voz quebrada por el deseo.

— ¿Está bien hacerle el amor a mi prometido? —bromea Kurt mientras sus manos vagan bajo la camisa de Blaine para apenas rozar los fuertes músculos de su estómago.

— Está más que bien.

— ¿Te gusta que te diga mi prometido?

— Es todo lo que siempre he soñado, —responde Blaine. La sonrisa en sus labios rápidamente se vuelve un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa cuando Kurt frota las yemas de sus pulgares sobre sus pezones.— Eres perverso. —se ríe.

— Mmhmm, —coincide Kurt moviendo sus manos para ponerlas a trabaja en los botones de Blaine.

— ¿Aún tengo permitido tocar tu ropa? —pregunta Blaine mientras sus manos se ciernen sobre la corbata de Kurt.

— Supongo, —murmura depositando suaves besos en la clavícula de Blaine.— Dado que es una ocasión especial.

— Gracias, —ríe Blaine. Frunce el ceño en concentración mientras lucha con la corbata, dando un resoplido de frustración cuando Kurt la quita por él. No le va mucho mejor con la camisa, los pequeños botones -los que Blaine sabía que recurrirían a Kurt cuando la recogió- se vuelven terriblemente complicados de deshacer, y finalmente Kurt alcanza sus manos temblorosas y las inmoviliza.

— ¿Estás bien?

— No sé por qué, pero estoy increíblemente nervioso, —dice Blaine con una pequeña risa.— Quiero que sea perfecto y ni siquiera puedo desnudar a mi prometido de manera apropiada.

— Bueno, ya sabes, estoy desesperado con los gemelos de tu camisa, —dice Kurt con una dulce sonrisa. —Así que ven, —Poniendo a Blaine de pie, se paran uno frente al otro a la luz de la lámpara.—Vamos a desvestirnos juntos y a poner estas infernales capas fuera del camino.

Blaine se relaja entonces, sonriendo mientras se quitan la ropa rápidamente hasta quedar sólo en calzoncillos cuando Kurt alarga la mano hacia él.— Creo que puedo arreglármelas para quitar esos por ti, —susurra en el oído de Blaine mientras sus dedos se hunden tentadoramente en la cinturilla de su ropa interior.— Aunque no sé por qué, pero también me siento nervioso.

— Somos unos tontos.

— O profundamente enamorados. —ofrece Kurt.

— Eso es bueno. Podemos ir con eso, —ríe Blaine mientras enrolla sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kurt y lo besa tiernamente.— Porque te amo demasiado. Y esta noche me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

— Dijiste que sí, tu felicidad no se puede comparar con mi alivio, —le dice Kurt mientras juega con su cabello.

— ¿Alguna vez lo dudaste?

— No precisamente... —comienza, arrugando su nariz mientras piensa.— Pero me preocupaba... no lo sé en realidad. No sé qué me preocupaba, simplemente...

— Sé a lo que te refieres, —lo tranquiliza Blaine.— Algo parecido a como estamos en este momento, supongo.

— Sí. Es como que... sabemos que está bien pero... queremos que sea perfecto para el otro.

— Yo... —comienza Blaine, pero pierde el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando Kurt se empuja más hacia él y sus miembros vestidos se frotan entre sí.— Eso es bueno, —jadea.— Siempre se siente tan bien.

— Recuéstate, —ordena Kurt y Blaine cae sobre el sofá trayendo a Kurt con él.— No me hagas venirme en mi ropa interior otra vez, —Kurt le advierte mientras Blaine levanta su muslo hasta frotarlo contra él.

— Ni lo sueñes. De cualquier modo, no esta noche. —Sonríe mientras se miran fijamente a los ojos, Kurt apartando dulcemente un rizo de la frente de Blaine antes de acariciar su rostro, permitiendo que sus dedos viajen más abajo hasta rozar su pecho.

Suaves suspiros y gemidos llenan la habitación, pero todavía no se mueven mucho más allá de besos y dulces caricias, haciendo más larga la noche tanto como pueden hasta que ambos están duros y empiezan a desesperarse. Es Kurt quien se rompe primero, llevando su mano hasta tomar la erección de Blaine toscamente sobre sus calzoncillos.

— Necesito estar dentro de ti, —gime, bajando su propia ropa interior antes de abordar la de Blaine.

— Sí... Oh Dios, sí, —Blaine rueda desde el sofá, buscando a tientas en el bolsillo de sus pantalones un pequeño paquete de lubricante, haciendo una pausa sobre sus rodillas cuando se da cuenta de que Kurt lo está mirando con una ceja levantada.— No sabía lo que implicaría esta noche, —dice con un ligero rubor.

Kurt niega con la cabeza, ríe y toma el paquete, embarrando sus dedos mientras Blaine cae sobre sus manos y rodillas frente a él. Permanece sentado en el sofá, inclinándose hacia el frente para besar la base de la espina dorsal de Blaine.— Precioso, —murmura mientras lentamente abre a Blaine.— Simplemente exquisito.

Blaine no responde pero cae sobre sus codos, elevando su trasero en el aire y exponiéndose para su amante. Su respiración viene caliente y pesada a medida que Kurt empuja dos dedos profundamente en su interior mientras que pasa suavemente su otra mano por la espalda de Blaine. Con el tiempo, ninguno de los dos puede soportarlo más, Blaine retorciéndose y gimiendo mientras Kurt se acaricia desesperadamente, necesitando algún tipo de fricción.

— Ven aquí, —Kurt lo alienta, y Blaine trepa ansiosamente a su regazo, cerrando sus dedos en la base del cuello de Kurt mientras se hunde lentamente en su miembro.

— Oh, —susurra, incapaz de vocalizar nada más que eso mientras Kurt lo sostiene firmemente y besa su hombro.

— Te amo, mi futuro esposo, —Kurt le sonríe, apoyándose lleno de felicidad en la dulce caricia de la mano de Blaine sobre su mejilla.

— Yo también te amo. —Blaine presiona su frente con la de Kurt cuando empieza a cabalgarlo lentamente, moliéndose en Kurt mientras se besan profundamente, sus lenguas enrollándose felices hasta que tienen que separarse para respirar.

Las manos de Kurt se mueven hasta agarrar el trasero de Blaine mientras se hunde en él, presionando ardientes besos con la boca abierta donde quiera que puede alcanzar. A pesar de la temperatura exterior, sus cueros presionados entre sí, están resbaladizos por el sudor mientras sus cabellos se vuelven húmedos y se aferran el uno al otro. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Kurt gime larga y fuertemente, consciente de que el ruido proviene de él, pero completamente incapaz de detenerlo cuando siente los dulces labios de Blaine arrastrándose por su cuello y garganta. Él enrolla los dedos en sus rizos, ahora libres de gel, y tira con fuerza.

— Mi niño, —gime Blaine subiendo y bajando en el miembro de Kurt como si estuviera hecho para ese propósito.— Mírame, Kurt.

Los ojos azules se abren, encontrándose con el ámbar mientras Blaine acuna el rostro de Kurt en sus manos. Su pene está presionado entre ellos, frotándose sobre el estómago de Kurt mientras se derrama, gimiendo en la boca abierta de Kurt que se hunde en él un par de veces más antes de clavarse profundamente, pulsando en su interior, agarrando la espalda de Blaine tan fuerte como puede y suspirando felizmente en el salado sabor de su piel. Se mecen juntos lentamente, compartiendo tiernos y cariñosos besos antes de que Kurt se retire cuidadosamente y Blaine se recueste en toda la longitud del sofá, atrayendo fuertemente a Kurt contra su pecho, quien se ríe en voz baja.

— ¿Te ríes? —Blaine pregunta en la más absoluta incredulidad, todavía aturdido y confundido.

— Sí.

— ¿Has regresado a tus doce años? —Besa el cabello húmedo de Kurt, sonriendo ante la sensación de su cuerpo desnudo temblando de risa mientras descansa en sus brazos.

— Iba a decirte que no derramaras semen en el sofá, —dice mientras se ríe más fuerte.— Entonces me di cuenta de que probablemente arruinaría el momento. Y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. No sé por qué es divertido, en realidad es un poco asqueroso cuando pienso en ello... pero mi primer pensamiento, cuando te recostaste fue "no arruines el sofá tirando esperma por todas partes" —está riendo a carcajadas, unido por Blaine quien rueda para estar recostado encima de él.

— Ya está. Nada de semen en el sofá. Me alegro de que me voy a casar con un individuo tan elegante, —dice riendo.— Te amo, niño precioso. Vamos a limpiarte y a llevarte a la cama.

Blaine se despierta a la mañana siguiente, cuando es empujado sin miramientos del pecho de Kurt, sentándose y frotándose los ojos mientras su joven prometido salta de la cama.

— ¡Es de mañana! ¡Ya es de día! ¿Puedo llamar a mi papá? ¿Puedo?

La risa ronca de Blaine retumba profundo en su interior.— Sí, —responde, levantándose de la cama y besando los labios de Kurt.— Habla desde aquí, voy a ir a hacer el desayuno y a llamar a mis padres también.

Riéndose del fuerte volumen del emocionado "¡Papá! ¡Tengo noticias!" de Kurt, Blaine se dirige a la cocina y sirve café, esperando pacientemente a que su madre conteste el teléfono.

— ¡Buenos días mi amor! —Sara exclama alegremente.

— Mamá ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —pregunta Blaine con confusión.

— No lo sabía.

— ... Um... Kurt me pidió matrimonio anoche.

— Eso está bien... espera... espera... ¡Kurt te lo pidió! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Ahhhhh! —ella grita alegremente.— ¡Mis niños están comprometidos! Espera un segundo... ¿te ganó de mano?

— Ya lo creo, —Blaine se ríe alegremente.

— Dijiste que sí, ¿verdad mi amor?

— ¡Por supuesto que dije que sí!

— ¡Comprometidos! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Mike! ¡Mike! ¡Ven aquí! —Blaine se aleja el teléfono de su oído cuando ella grita fuertemente.— ¡MICHAEL! ¡AQUÍ, AHORA!

Blaine oye murmullos casi imperceptibles y luego la voz ronca de sueño de su papá entrando en la habitación.

— ¿Está papá ahí?

— Sí. Te lo comunico.

— En realidad mamá, ponme en altavoz.

— Hey hijo.

— Tú sabías.

— Así es, —dice Mike con una sonrisa en su voz.— Felicitaciones.

— ¿Lo sabías? —Sara le pregunta.— ¿Qué quieres decir con que lo sabías?

— Kurt me pidió la mano de Blaine en Acción de Gracias, —le dice.

— Él no pidió mi mano, —se queja Blaine avergonzado.— Él sólo quería tu permiso para pedírmelo.

— Sus palabras exactas fueron: "Me gustaría pedirle la mano de Blaine en matrimonio." —Mike le dice con aire de suficiencia.— Yo estaba allí, tú no. ¿Compró champán?

— Sí. Gracias. No tenías que hacerlo.

— ¿Le diste dinero a un menor para comprar alcohol? —Sara le pregunta con incredulidad.— Michael.

— No, le di dinero a mi futuro yerno para comprar un poco de champán para celebrar su compromiso. Así que... Blaine. ¿Cómo está tu prometido?

— Está perfecto, —sonríe Blaine.— Papá, fue maravilloso. Él me confeccionó un traje...

— Sí, lo sé. Él me ha estado enviando correos electrónicos al respecto.

— Oh. Bueno, de cualquier manera, él me hizo este traje y me llevó a cenar.

— ¿En el restaurant de la torre?

— Sí.

— Ah bien. Él estaba preocupado de que no te gustara ese lugar...

— ¿Simplemente lo sabes todo? —dice Blaine bruscamente.

— Me preguntaba lo mismo, —comenta Sara secamente.

— Lo siento. Kurt necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar. El pobre chico ha sido un manojo de nervios por todo esto. Y ya que él no quería que nadie más lo supiera, él sólo me tenía a mi. Lo siento Blaine, continúa.

— No, no sigas, cariño, —Sara interrumpe.— Por favor cuelga el teléfono para que pueda llamar a Carole. Necesitamos chillar.

— Kurt está al teléfono con ella en este momento, así que voy a aburrirlos con todos los detalles, —Blaine sonríe, y luego procede a llenarlos de información.

— Así que Kurt está... —Sara comienza después de que Blaine se extendiera hasta el último detalle.

— ¡Kurt está aquí! ¡Ahora mismo! —dice él, tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo previsto mientras sostiene una mano hacia él.

— ¿Y él sabe que planeabas... ?

—No, no. No, no. —Blaine dice entre dientes, consciente de Kurt mirándolo extrañamente.— Todo está bien.

— Sin embargo vas a tener que decirle en algún momento, —ella razona.

— Lo sé, —susurra con la esperanza de que Kurt se distraiga con su cereal. —Pero no todavía.

— ¿Puedo hablar con Kurt?

— No. Por supuesto que no.

— Oh, por favor, —lo engatusa.— Te prometo que no voy a mencionar nada acerca de tus planes.

— Ugh. Okay. Pero te voy a poner en altavoz, y yo te negaré si...

— Sí, sí.

El resto del día pasa disfrutando de las felicitaciones para Kurt y Blaine, tratando de interrumpir a todo el mundo cuando ellos mencionan la propuesta de Año Nuevo que estaba prevista. Después de la cena, Kurt decide tomar un baño para gran alivio de Blaine cuando se acuerda de la severa orden de Sebastián de conectarse a las ocho en punto.

Blaine: Aquí estoy

Seb: Blaine, ¿Que demonios...?

Wes: Iba a preguntar lo mismo, sólo que no de forma tan elocuente.

Santana: OMG BLAINE, ¡KURT TE LO PIDIÓ PRIMERO! ¡OMG!

Wes: Santana, ¿por qué suenas como Rachel?

Santana: ¡PORQUE SOY RACHEL! SABÍA QUE SI VEÍAN MI NOMBRE TODOS HUIRÍAN, ASÍ QUE ZJDJDMCLSOIDKEKSdkdkdkkdkkoowp,&:

Santana: Laptop ahora recuperada. Berry está en considerable dolor. Entonces. Blaine. Ouch.

Blaine: No, no ouch. Fue perfecto. Él... es increíble, chicos. Tiene diecinueve, por Dios santo, y vendió su auto para comprarme un anillo de compromiso. Me confeccionó un traje, me llevó a cenar, en un lugar muy especial para nosotros, se puso de rodillas y me pidió que me casara con él. Estaba temblando de nervios y rebozante de amor y yo sólo, estoy tan feliz en este momento.

Joe: ¡Awww!

Wes: Sí, Eso... eso fue... ¡MALDITAS Y ESTÚPIDAS LÁGRIMAS!

Santana: ¿Todavía puedo ser madrina de honor?

Blaine: Sí.

Nick: ¿Y ahora qué?

Jeff: Todavía habrá fiesta, ¿cierto? Dime que todavía habrá fiesta.

Blaine: ¡Por supuesto! Sólo que ahora será nuestra fiesta de compromiso.

Joe: ¿Y qué dijo Kurt cuando le dijiste que planeabas pedírselo también?

Blaine: No se lo he dicho. No lo sabe.

Rachel: ¿POR QUÉ NO SE LO HAS DICHO, BLAINE? ESO ES MUY TONTO. ¡PARA SER ALGUIEN TAN VIEJO ERES MUY ESTÚPIDO ALGUNAS VECES!

Seb: Me iba a desconectar para evitar a Berry, pero tengo que decir que estoy de acuerdo.

Blaine: No es tonto. Y se lo diré, en algún momento. Pero quiero que esto sea suyo. Quiero que él tenga este momento. ¿Saben? Nunca me imaginé que alguien me pediría matrimonio. Nunca. Y me imaginé que porque él era tan joven, él esperaría a que yo lo hiciera. Pero no lo hizo. Y no fue algo improvisado tampoco. Fue con mi papá para pedirle permiso, planeó todo hasta el más mínimo detalle de último minuto. No quiero quitarle todo eso diciéndole '¿sabes qué? yo también tenía mi propia propuesta planeada.' ¿Por qué le haría eso?

Santana: Veo tu punto, pero de hecho, no creo que vaya a molestarse. Creo que se pondrá más feliz al tener un brillante anillo de compromiso.

Rachel: ES BRILLANTE, ¿VERDAD BLAINE? ¡TIENE QUE BRILLAR!

Blaine: Debe brillar. Tiene suficientes diamantes.

Rachel: ¡CHILLIDO!

Joe: ¿Quién es esta niña? Está loca.

Jeff: La compañera de piso de Santana y la mejor amiga de Kurt.

Seb: Y sí, está loca.

Wes: Volviendo a nuestro asunto; Blaine, si quieres mi consejo, yo esperaría un tiempo. Como has dicho, deja que Kurt tenga su momento y luego, cuando sea el momento adecuado, le presentas el anillo y le dices. Tienes esta manera encantadoramente dulce de admitir las cosas que haces, que la gente se olvida de tus palabras y se centran en ti. Kurt no se molestará, estará emocionado con un anillo brillante, claro, pero va a estar más encantado de darse cuenta de que quieres casarte con él tanto como él quiere casarse contigo.

Blaine: ¡Y ES ASÍ COMO WES TRIUNFA SOBRE TODOS USTEDES!

Rachel: ¡OMG SUENAS COMO YO!

Blaine: Mierda.

Santana: De hecho, yo triunfo sobre Wes porque tengo senos.

Blaine: Eso es irrelevante para mi, en caso de que no lo hayas notado.

Joe: ¡A mi me gustan los senos!

Jeff: Amigo, ella es una lesbiana de miedo. Estás perdiendo tu tiempo.

Wes: Todos son gays, Joe. Excepto yo.

Rachel: ¡YO NO SOY GAY!

Blaine: No, pero ya estás bastante ocupada. Y Joe, tú también.

Joe: Nope. ¡Ya no!

Blaine: Lo siento.

Joe: No te preocupes.

Seb: De vuelta al tema, ¿Kurt y tú tuvieron sexo caliente y sucio para celebrar?

Blaine: Hicimos el amor, sí.

Nick: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Jeff: ¡Blaine, eres condenadamente gracioso!

Joe: Está siendo un caballero.

Santana: ¡Eres más gracioso que él! Blaine y Kurt son unos pervertidos. Puede que no lo parezca en sus elegantes ropas y sus lindas pajaritas y sus sonrojos... pero estamos hablando de tapones anales, esposas, vibradores... Mamadas en callejones...

Blaine: ¡¿Cómo demonios sabes tú de eso?!

Joe: Bueno, nunca te veré de la misma manera, Blaine. No es como si supiera lo que es un tapón anal.

Seb: ¿Te enseño?

Joe: Um...

Blaine: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Rachel: ¡YO LE DIJE! KURT ME LO DIJO Y YO SE LO DIJE A ELLA Y A FINN

Wes: Y a mi.

Rachel: OH SÍ. Y A WES.

Blaine: ¿Saben qué? Me voy. Kurt está tomando un baño y yo...

Seb: ¿Te vas a unir a él? Oh por favor di que sí, ¡por favor!

Blaine: Sí.

Seb: *suspiros* Gracias Dios.

Blaine: ;D

Kurt grita cuando Blaine entra en la bañera y se acomoda encima de él, cubriendo de besos su cuello y hombros.

— ¡Estaba casi dormido!

— Qué bueno que entré entonces, —dice sonriendo mientras pasa suavemente sus manos por sus costados.— ¿Le dijiste a Rachel sobre nuestro encuentro muy público y oral de hace unas semanas?

— Oh, mierda. Me prometió que no diría nada. ¿Cuándo hablaste con ella?

— Ella se conectó cuando estaba revisando unos correos electrónicos, —miente Blaine.— Y para que lo sepas, se lo dijo a Santana, a Wes... y a tu hermano.

— ¿Ella le dijo a Finn? —Kurt grita mientras se sienta y salpica agua por el borde de la bañera.— Voy a matarla. Maldición. Debí haberlo sabido. Ella es terrible en mantener las cosas para sí misma.

— ¿Nada más ella? —Blaine le pregunta antes de que Kurt se de cuenta de lo que ha dicho y baja la cabeza, avergonzado.

— ¿Estás enojado?

— No, no estoy enojado, —dice sonriendo, levantando la barbilla de Kurt y besando su mejilla.— Pero debes saber que sólo le he dicho a Sebastian mis intenciones de meterme en esta bañera y ponerme sucio contigo antes de que ambos quedemos limpios.

— ¿Cuándo hablaste con él? —chilla Kurt.

— Él estaba en línea también.

— Oh. Entonces eso de ponernos sucios... ¿Qué implica exactamente?

— Permíteme que te muestre, —dice Blaine con una sonrisa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción de este capítulo es "Awake" de Josh Groban. Encontrarán en negritas el link correspondiente.

— Bueno Señor Prometido, ¿cómo me veo? —pregunta Kurt, entrando en la sala de estar, todavía en calcetines pero aparte de eso, cubierto de la cabeza a los pies con ropa de diseño que Blaine le compró.

— Excepcionalmente bien parecido y muy guapo, —responde Blaine mientras desliza los brazos alrededor de su cintura.— ¿Y qué piensa mi Señor Prometido de mi?

— Apuesto como siempre, distinguido, elegante... y mío, —dice sonriendo.— Tenemos diez minutos antes de que lleguen los invitados.

— Yo ni siquiera sería capaz de hacerle frente a ese broche en diez minutos. —Blaine se mueve a la cocina, pasándole una copa alta de champán.— Así que voy a hacer un brindis en su lugar. Por nosotros, nuestro futuro juntos y... la planificación de la boda.

Un Kurt radiante tintinea su copa y da un sorbo.— ¿Sabes? hubo un tiempo en que ni siquiera me gustaba el champán. Me has convertido en un alcohólico.

— No mucho esta noche, por favor, —dice Blaine con el ceño fruncido.— Eso sonó terrible, me disculpo. Es sólo que mañana vendrán nuestros padres a almorzar...

— Blaine está bien, —lo tranquiliza Kurt.— No me he emborrachado desde... bueno... sí.

— Supongo que podemos ponernos un poco achispados, —medita Blaine.— Pero no tanto como para que me ponga a pensar en voz alta que el sexo semi-público es una buena idea.

— Está bien, pero tú no te emborrachaste la última vez, —se ríe cuando suena el interfón.— Aquí vamos. La Fiesta de Año NUevo de Kurt y Blaine está a punto de comenzar.

Una hora más tarde todo el mundo está reunido y charlando en voz alta, la música llena el apartamento mientras Kurt y Blaine saludan a sus amigos calurosamente, Wes esconde la bebida lejos del alcance de Puck, y Sebastian hace interminables bromas admirando el anillo de Blaine. Kurt pasea entre todos, tan sociable como siempre, mientras que Blaine es más feliz con su multitud habitual de Ex Warblers y Santana, a quien arrastra a la pista de baile hecha en casa en medio de la sala de estar.

— ¿Por qué siempre me haces bailar contigo? Esto es ridículo, —gime ella.— Soy como cuatro metros más alta que tú.

— Cállate y sufre. Y dime... ¿cómo va la universidad?

— Bien. Soy excelente en danza, para disgusto de Berry, viendo que nunca he tenido ningún tipo de formación que no sea porrista y Glee.

— Ustedes dos son algo más.

— Ella es como la hermana más irritante del mundo... a quien amo más que a mi vida, —añade a regañadientes.— Te echo de menos, —dice ella mientras se inclina sobre su hombro.

— Lo sé, y yo también te echo de menos.

— Sin embargo tienes a Kurt. Yo tengo al porno.

— Necesitas el amor de una linda mujer, —bromea.

— La vi, en Navidad, —susurra en voz baja.

— ¿A Brittany?

— Si.

— Santana, tienes que seguir adelante, cariño. Sé lo mucho que te importaba, lo mucho que la amabas aún cuando...

— Ella no sentía lo mismo.

— No. Pero ¿sabes qué? Es lo que ella es. Artie, Sam... todos ellos han pasado por ella. Algunas personas están hechas para volar por la vida en soledad, sin importar lo cariñosas y dulces que puedan ser. Mira a Sebastian.

— ¡Ja! —se burla.— Entonces... ¿Crees que estoy destinada a volar en soledad?

— No, creo que encontrarás a alguien a quien amar, adorar y que te adorará como lo mereces, —dice Blaine con firmeza.

— ¿Conoces a lesbianas calientes?

— Sólo a una, —dice sonriendo.

— Relájate.

**...**

— ...Y entonces se lo pedí, —Kurt está diciéndole a su grupo de amigos de McKinley High cuando Blaine pasa y aprieta su hombro en su camino a la cocina.

— Amigo... Estuvo genial, —exclama Puck alegremente.

— ¿Cuáles fueron tus palabras exactas? —pregunta Finn.— ¿Podrías anotarlas? Es que voy a tener que pedírselo a Rach un día, y realmente no sé qué decir.

— Estoy aquí, —estalla Rachel, aunque toda su cara se ilumina ante esa perspectiva.

— Finn, mis palabras involucraron algo así como 'Blaine Devon Anderson' y algo sobre desear que seamos los Hummel-Anderson. Nada de lo que sería aplicable para Rachel.

— ¿Pero por qué decidiste hacerlo tan silenciosamente? —pregunta Tina.— Dijiste que decidiste incluso no pedírselo en el restaurante, y que miraste a tu alrededor antes de ponerte de rodillas para comprobar que no hubiera demasiada gente alrededor.

— Estoy de acuerdo. Una petición nada parecida a ti, Kurt, —asiente Quinn.

— Porque no era mi propuesta, —dice Kurt, sin darse cuenta de que Blaine está poniéndose de pie detrás de su silla, con el pretexto de hablar con Wes.— Era la de Blaine. La noche -para mí- era acerca de Blaine y sólo de Blaine. Sí, si hubiera sido al revés, me habría gustado toda la fanfarria, el bombo y el platillo, el gran gesto... pero Blaine odia todo eso. El único momento en el que se siente cómodo con la atención es cuando está cantando, cuando puede adoptar otra personalidad. Así que... fue discreto porque quería que fuera perfecto para él.

— Y lo fue, —dice Blaine de repente cerca del cuello de Kurt y haciéndolo saltar.— Todo lo que siempre soñé. Baila conmigo, niño precioso.

Lo lleva a través de las grandes puertas de cristal, lejos de las otras personas que bailan y lo envuelve entre sus brazos. Kurt suspira feliz ante la sensación familiar de las fuertes manos de Blaine en su espalda, y luego sonríe cuando [**'Awake' de Josh Groban**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMoVVjP8g-4) comienza a sonar.

— Me encanta esta canción.

— Lo sé. ¿Por qué crees que está sonando?

— Tramposo, —ríe Kurt.

— Prefiero increíblemente romántico. ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

— Sí, pero como en todas estas ocasiones sociales, nunca consigo demasiado tiempo contigo.

— Es cierto. Pero es necesario ser sociable a veces, de lo contrario nunca apreciaríamos esos momentos que pasamos a solas. Además, tenemos varios amigos maravillosos.

— Así es. Estoy tan feliz de que todo el mundo haya podido venir. De que hayan querido venir.

_"If I could make these moments endless_  
If I could stop the winds of change  
If we just keep our eyes wide open  
Then everything would stay the same"

("Si pudiera hacer que estos momentos nunca terminaran  
Si pudiera detener los vientos del cambio  
Si sólo mantenemos los ojos bien abiertos  
Entonces todo podía seguir igual") _  
_

Blaine canta en voz baja al oído de Kurt mientras se balancean juntos y Kurt lo atrae más hacia él, moviendo las manos a los suaves rizos que tanto ama.

_"So keep me awake for every moment_  
Give us more time to be this way  
We can't stay like this forever  
But I can have you next to me today  
We'll let tomorrow wait, you're here, right now, with me  
All my fears just fall away, when you are all I see"

("Así que mantenme despierto en todo momento  
Danos más tiempo para seguir de esta manera  
No podemos quedarnos así para siempre  
Pero puedo tenerte a mi lado hoy  
Dejaremos que el mañana espere, estás aquí, ahora mismo, conmigo  
Todos mis miedos desaparecen, cuando tú eres todo lo que veo")

Besando la mejilla de Kurt con ternura, deja de bailar y lo gira para mirar las luces de Chicago rodeándolos y la suave nieve que baila a través del cielo. Sin decir palabra, toma el pañuelo del bolsillo de su camisa y se lo ofrece, sonriendo cuando Kurt se limpia delicadamente los ojos.

— No llores, —susurra mientras siente el peso familiar de la cabeza de Kurt en su hombro y él pone su brazo alrededor de su cintura.— Ningún hombre es digno de tus lágrimas.

— Son lágrimas de felicidad, te lo aseguro, —solloza Kurt.— Y tú eres digno de un océano de ellas. Ah, realmente necesitas encontrar un lugar para actuar, ¿sabes? Echo de menos escucharte cantar.

— Canto todo el tiempo en todo el apartamento.

— Sí cariño, y tu Maria Von Trapp es insuperable, —dice mientras Blaine ríe.— Pero me refiero a realmente cantar.

— Sé lo que quieres decir. Voy a buscar. Hay una cafetería en la Avenida Lincoln que tiene música en vivo.

— Creo que deberíamos ir de nuevo a ser sociables, —suspira Kurt cuando se da cuenta que la fiesta continúa a sus espaldas.— Y esos baby cupcakes no se va a comer solos.

— Te amo, mi amor, —dice Blaine, incapaz de resistir la tentación de atraerlo en un largo y lento beso.

— ¡Suéltalo! —Nick les llama.— Tendrás lo tuyo después, Anderson. —Le guiña un ojo y luego sale corriendo, riendo hacia donde Puck, Jeff y Joe están jugando beer pong *****  en la mesa de la cocina.

— ¿Me encontrarás a la medianoche? —Kurt le pregunta en voz baja, con los dedos bailando sobre los botones de la camisa de Blaine.

— Sólo trata de detenerme.

Se separan, Kurt a bailar con sus amigos de la universidad, y Blaine a encontrar a Wes.

— Ven a mi recámara, —dice, tomándolo de la mano.

— ¡Blaine! ¡Te conozco desde hace muchos años y...!

— Cállate, —se ríe encendiendo la luz y cayendo en la cama, la puerta cerrándose detrás de él y acallando a la multitud.— Lo amo, Wes.

— ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta. Por Dios. Eres un completo tonto. —Se sienta en la cama junto a Blaine, sonriendo ante la sonrisa boba que encuentra plasmada en el rostro de su amigo.— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que me querías entretener en tu alcoba? ¿O sólo querías que esos chicos universitarios hablaran?

— No hay ninguna razón real, —confirma Blaine.— Es que...

— Estás llorando , —se queja Wes.— Siempre lloras.

— Lo sé, —sorbe por la nariz mientras se frota los ojos.— Me sentí abrumado.

— Los hombres gays siempre tienen pañuelos desechables muy a la mano en sus mesitas de noche, —comenta Wes mientras le pasa a Blaine unos cuantos.— ¿Me pregunto por qué será?

— Es porque cuando tenemos sexo, uno de nosotros...

— ¡Lalalalala! —canturrea Wes en voz alta mientras se mete los dedos en los oídos.— SÉ por qué es, imbécil. ¡Dios!

— Lo siento. —dice Blaine mientras comienza a llorar de nuevo.

— Ven aquí, —suspira Wes y Blaine se arrastra a través de la cama con gratitud para descansar su cabeza en el regazo de Wes.— Si alguien viene en este momento, definitivamente hablará, —ríe mientras su brazo cae sobre el hombro de Blaine.— ¿Supongo que estas lágrimas son porque eres delirantemente feliz?

— Sí. Nunca pensé que sería tan feliz, Wes. Nunca. Pensé que terminaría con un trabajo bastante decente y luego pasaría el resto de mis días viendo al mundo a mi alrededor enamorándose y casándose mientras era olvidado como mercancía dañada.

— Creo que acabas de describirme, —dice Wes en voz baja.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —chilla Blaine mientras levanta la cabeza.— Wes, encontrarás a alguien. Lo harás. E incluso si no lo haces, me tienes a mí.

— Sí, gracias por la oferta, pero no estoy seguro de que puedas darme exactamente lo que necesito, —dice riendo.— Soy feliz, no me malinterpretes, —añade mientras ve que el rostro de Blaine se ensombrece por la preocupación.— Te extraño a montones, pero me encanta mi trabajo y me encanta estar cerca de Seb, Nick y Jeff. Es sólo que siento como... como que estoy listo para todo aquello. Estoy listo para una esposa y dos hijos. La idea de tener una liga de béisbol infantil me llena de felicidad en comparación con el horror extremo que alguna vez me provocó.

— Si tengo un niño antes que tú, puedes pedírmelo prestado totalmente.

— ¡Ja! Está bien, me aseguraré de que mantengas tu palabra, —se ríe.

— En serio Wes, eres un hombre increíble. Alguien, en algún lugar es perfecto para ti, y la encontrarás, sé que lo harás. Vendrá a tu vida en el momento más inesperado -míranos a Kurt y a mí.

— Ella tiene que ser legal, Blaine.

— Touché.

Se ríen juntos, sentados uno al lado del otro en la cama y Blaine lo empuja con el hombro.— Voy a hacer que la misión de mi vida sea verte a ti y a Santana establecidos.

— ¡No el uno con el otro! —chilla un horrorizado Wes.

— Es una pena que sea lesbiana, —piensa Blaine en voz alta.

— No para ella.

— ¡Ja! Ustedes dos estarían bien juntos.

— No Blaine, no lo estaríamos. Si quieres emparejarme con alguien, está bien. Mis reglas son simples. Tiene que ser mujer, que respire y que no sea lesbiana.

— ¿Considerarías a Sebastian?

— Ni siquiera voy a responderte. Vamos, es casi medianoche.

Volviendo a la fiesta, Blaine recluta a Mercedes, a Tina y a Finn para que se aseguren que todos tengan una copa en la mano y mantiene a Wes cerca de él mientras localiza a Rachel y a Santana.

— Chicas, tengo una misión para ustedes, —dice sonriendo.

— ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Me encanta las misiones! —aplaude Rachel emocionada mientras Santana rueda los ojos.— ¿Es una misión secreta?

— Más o menos. Voy a correr esas puertas en un momento, —dice señalando al balcón cerrado detrás de ellos.— Su misión es mantener a todo el mundo fuera del balcón, pero que todo el mundo esté reunido para que puedan ver.

— ¿Para que puedan ver? —pregunta Santana.— ¿Ver que?

— Fuegos artificiales, —sonríe Wes antes de seguir a Blaine.

— Disculpen... Señoritas y Joe, —dice Blaine con una pequeña reverencia.— ¿Podría robarles a Kurt un momento?

— Pero estábamos... ¡Oh! ¡Sí! —dice Joe mientras atrapa la pequeña sacudida de cabeza de Blaine.— ¡Adelante!

— ¿Qué está pasando? —le pregunta Kurt, mirando a Blaine mientras Wes pone una copa de champán en su mano.

— Ven conmigo, —dice Blaine, llevando a Kurt por la habitación hasta salir al balcón.

— ¿Blaine? Hace mucho frío aquí afuera.

— No vamos a estar aquí mucho tiempo. —Respirando profundamente, se vuelve hacia él, tomando las dos manos de Kurt en las suyas. Intenta hablar, pero termina resoplando una carcajada al oír a Rachel gritándole a alguien.

— ¡Ni un paso más! —ella grita.— ¡Te lo advierto! Te echaré a mi compañera de cuarto, y no va a ser bonito.

— ¿Qué está pasando ahí? —Kurt le pregunta lleno de confusión.

— Les di a ella y a Santana la tarea de mantener a todos dentro —Blaine sonríe suavemente.— Quiero que esto sea sólo entre nosotros.

— O-Kay.

— Y bueno... aquí está la cosa. Yo um... el otro... oh Dios. Estoy divagando. Um... Wow. Okay. —Mira a Kurt con ojos sinceros.— Kurt... Yo tenía la intención de pedirte matrimonio esta noche.

Un pequeño y suave "Oh" se escapa de los labios de Kurt mientras lo mira fijamente, y se vuelve muy consciente de que ahora todos están reunidos en el umbral.

— Yo uh... compré un anillo... justo antes de mudarnos. Había querido hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, pero estaba esperando a que te graduaras y luego... bueno, todos sabemos cómo terminó eso, —él ríe con timidez.— Pero luego todo funcionó y yo sabía que quería un anillo para ti. Para que pudiera mirarlo de vez en cuando y saber que era una promesa para mí mismo, más que nada. A decir verdad, no tenía intención de pedírtelo mientras siguieras siendo tan joven. Pero en Acción de Gracias... simplemente... lo entendí, Kurt. No hace ninguna diferencia la edad que tengas -o incluso lo viejo que yo sea, supongo. Veo un compromiso como una confirmación de una promesa que nos hicimos el uno al otro hace mucho tiempo, u... u... un contrato de nuestras intenciones, si así lo prefieres.

Se detiene un momento, alargando una mano hasta rozar una lágrima perdida en la mejilla de Kurt, y le sonríe suavemente.— Llevé a Wes al centro comercial ese día que estuviste fuera supuestamente de pesca con mi papá, —se ríe, más para sí que en voz alta.— Elegimos un traje... que todavía está colgando en mi armario. ¿Y esa vez que pensaste que había ido a Michigan por cuestiones de trabajo? Fui a Lima a pedirle permiso a tu padre. Llamé a todos nuestros amigos más cercanos y les dije de mis intenciones... tenía todo planeado.

— Y lo arruiné, —un horrorizado Kurt susurra mientras su mano vuela hasta taparse la boca.

— No lo hiciste, Kurt. ¿No te das cuenta? —Tomando las manos de Kurt de nuevo en las suyas, las aprieta suavemente y le ofrece una tierna sonrisa.— Hiciste que todo fuera mucho mejor -Yo no sé ni por dónde empezar. Sé que siempre has soñado con una gran propuesta, —dice mientras Kurt se ríe entre lágrimas.— Supuse que te quedarías sentado a esperar eso de mi. Ahora sé que nunca debo asumir nada cuando se trate de ti. Sé que querías la fanfarria, los aplausos cuando dijeras que sí... mientras que yo... yo también he soñado con una propuesta. Tuve el sueño de que un día alguien me amaría lo suficiente para ponerse de rodillas bajo la luz de la luna y pedirme que me casara con él. Y lo hiciste. Lo haces. Y sí, compré un traje... pero ¿por qué iba yo a querer usarlo cuando tengo este? —le pregunta mientras hace una seña hacia la obra maestra de Kurt.

...Tú no arruinaste nada, mi niño precioso. Confirmaste que mi idea de estar comprometidos ahora no era tan loca como me temía, que estabas tan listo para esto y que lo deseabas tanto como yo. Me diste la noche más perfecta y romántica que he experimentado... Cuando estábamos en el muelle y nos besamos, me aparté para apoyarme en la barandilla. Estaba a unos segundos de pedírtelo, —dice sonriendo.

...Es por eso que me sorprendí tanto al verte de rodillas. Estuve a punto de pedírtelo muchas veces, Kurt. No tienes ni idea de cuantas. No en la casa de la piscina de Cooper, ni en el estacionamiento de la escuela, ni en tu habitación, o en el sofá ese día... pero sí tantos otros momentos que me han tenido contenido, refrenándome de soltar esas palabras porque yo quería que fuera perfecto. Y luego me superaste de la manera más sorprendente, perfecta, fuera de este mundo y sublime posible.

Kurt suspira con feliz alivio feliz, e intenta besarlo, pero en lugar de eso, el dedo de Blaine se encuentra con sus labios, en silencio pidiéndole que lo escuche.

— Para mí fue perfecto, —añade cuando Kurt frunce el ceño en confusión.— Pero Kurt... tú también te mereces una propuesta de matrimonio perfecta.

Cuando hinca una rodilla en el suelo, ahí en el balcón con la nieve que cae en sus ojos y una algarabía de emoción silenciada procedente de todos sus amigos que ahora se empujan en el umbral, Kurt lleva una mano temblorosa hasta su boca y comienza a llorar, una mano que Blaine alcanza de nuevo para sostenerla fuertemente entre la suya.

— Sé que esto es real, —dice Blaine mientras mira hacia arriba con ojos brillantes.— Sé... Espero saber... cuál será tu respuesta. Pero así es como yo soñé que sería esta noche, y me aseguraré de ver que nuestros sueños se hagan realidad.

Suavemente presenta una pequeña caja, levanta la tapa y los ojos de Kurt se agrandan totalmente cuando ve un anillo de oro blanco con una hilera de relucientes diamantes brillantes.

— Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Te amo y te adoro. ¿Podrías hacerme el gran honor de dar tu consentimiento para ser mi esposo?

— Tus palabras fueron mejores que las mías, —susurra.— Y yo no quiero ni saber cuánto costó ese anillo.

— Tú sabes, la mayoría de las personas sólo dan un simple sí o un no por respuesta, Kurt, —bromea Blaine.

— Lo sé, pero no somos convencionales en nada, —dice sonriendo.

— ¿Entonces sí quieres? ¿Casarte conmigo?

— ¡Sí! —Kurt llora fuertemente.— ¡Mil veces, sí!

Blaine está de pie en cuestión de segundos, pone el anillo en la mano izquierda de Kurt y luego saca el aire de sus pulmones cuando lo aprieta fuertemente contra su pecho y lo besa con fiereza. Una enorme alegría estalla cuando sus amigos se empujan a través de la puerta por fin, y son separados en una marea de abrazos y besos.

— ¡Oh! ¡Todo el mundo! ¡Ya es hora! —grita Rachel hacia la calle por debajo de ellos cuando el inicio de la cuenta regresiva llega a sus oídos. Entonces, de repente Blaine está empujándose a través de la multitud para tener a su prometido en sus brazos.

— ¿Listo para iniciar el nuevo año como prometidos? —dice sonriendo.

— Más que listo, —Kurt le devuelve la sonrisa.

— Tres... Dos... Uno... —todos gritan.— ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Los vítores continúan, junto con la risa y el estallido de los corchos del champán, pero Kurt y Blaine son inconscientes de ello mientras permanecen allí, envueltos en los brazos del otro, besándose aún mucho después de que todo el mundo haya vuelto a entrar.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos pedirles que entren? —dice Sebastian mientras observa los dedos de Blaine enredarse en el cabello de Kurt.

— Nah, —Wes niega con la cabeza.— Van a darse cuenta muy pronto.

— Se enfermarán si se quedan ahí por mucho tiempo, —se preocupa Rachel.

— Se van a poner calientes antes de enfermarse, —dice Santana con conocimiento de causa.

Ella está en lo cierto, por supuesto, y un fuerte golpe hace eco a través de la habitación cuando Kurt tropieza con la puerta de cristal, y lo único que se puede ver es su espalda presionado contra el cristal y las manos de Blaine a ambos lados de su cabeza cuando finalmente se separan con una sonrisa avergonzada y Kurt tira de Blaine hacia el interior.

— ¡Eso fue todo un espectáculo! —dice Sebastian mientras Blaine se queda mirando a sus zapatos.— No se detengas por nosotros.

— Vayan, —dice Wes en voz baja, poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ambos.— Cierren la puerta de su habitación y sólo... estén juntos... En silencio, —añade en el último momento.— Podemos ponernos en orden y arreglarnos por nuestra cuenta. Los veré por la mañana.

— Gracias Wes, —dice Kurt con una sonrisa.

— No hay problema. ¡Oh! Y felicidades... otra vez.

Yacen juntos en la madrugada, saciados, felices y soñolientos. Blaine descansa su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kurt mientras este pasa la mano suavemente por la espalda de Blaine, mirando su mano izquierda que inclina hacia uno y otro lado, viendo como brillan los diamantes a la luz de la luna.

— Me sorprendiste, —dice en voz baja, sonriendo cuando Blaine levanta un poco la cabeza.

— Bien. Supongo que ahora estamos en paz -porque yo no creo que vaya a superar el shock de darme la vuelta y verte en una rodilla.

— Es gracioso, ¿no? Ambos sabíamos que el matrimonio sería parte de nuestro futuro... y aún así fuimos atrapados mutuamente con la guardia baja.

— Disimulamos muy bien, —dice Blaine, y Kurt sonríe cuando un estruendo de risas resuena en el pecho de Blaine antes de que caigan en el silencio una vez más.

— Por cierto... Rachel sabía desde el principio, —dice Blaine.— Resulta que ella sí puede guardar un secreto.

— ¿Ella sabía? ¿En serio? Huh.

— ¿Estás enojado porque ella no te lo dijo?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Estoy sorprendido, pero no enojado. Yo no hubiera querido saber. Esta noche fue... maravillosa.

Blaine se inclina y besa los labios de Kurt, apartando el cabello de sus ojos antes de frotar sus narices entre sí.— Buenas noches, mi prometido precioso.

— Veo lo que hiciste ahí, —Kurt sonríe en la oscuridad.— Muy lindo. —Acaricia su mejilla en los suaves rizos de Blaine.— Buenas noches um... viejito prometido. No... espera. Eso no funciona. Buenas noches hombre prometido... nope. Um...

— Sólo buenas noches, —ríe Blaine.

— Buenas noches mi hermoso anciano prometido a quien amo muchísimo, —Kurt se decide antes de acurrucarse cerca de él nuevamente para soñar con su futuro juntos.

* * *

* **Beer pong:**  Juego de beber de origen norteamericano en el que los jugadores tratan de encestar desde el extremo de una mesa, con pelotas de ping-pong en vasos llenos de cerveza. Normalmente se juega por equipos formados por dos personas y un número variable de vasos dispuestos de forma triangular. Aunque no existen unas normas oficiales, lo habitual es jugar con 6 vasos para partidas individuales y con 10 para partidas en parejas.


	11. Chapter 11

El frío invierno se convierte en primavera. La ciudad, que parecía estar congelada en sus propias garras heladas, de pronto estalla de gente yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá, feliz y sonriendo ante la sensación de cálida luz del sol en sus rostros -un marcado contraste con los días fríos y oscuros, llenos de nieve, donde las multitudes se apresuran de un lugar a otro con el cuello tenso y la cabeza hacia abajo contra la nieve.

Kurt camina feliz y confiado también, con una ligereza y dinamismo que provienen de haber aprobado sus evaluaciones de actuación y de canto con las más altas calificaciones en su año... más el amor de un hombre de cabello oscuro con ojos color miel a quien adora con cada aliento que respira. Pero detrás de esa felicidad está la frustración. Teatro Musical es difícil. Mucho más difícil de lo que nunca podría haber previsto, y a pesar de que se destaca en dos de sus tres materias principales, lucha con la danza y está con la necesidad de tomar clases extra. Su lección de ballet parece prolongarse indefinidamente mientras espera a que se le permita retirarse... y volver corriendo a los brazos de su amante. Sonríe cuando ese momento finalmente llega y puede dar un paso hacia afuera, donde su teléfono se enciende con un mensaje de texto de Blaine.

**Tengo noticias. Buenas noticias. Noticias potencialmente muy emocionantes. No sé. ¿Estoy divagando? Estoy divagando. Me iré.**

_Siempre divagas. O lloras. ¿Noticias? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estas noticias pueden ser transmitidas vía mensaje de texto o son noticias que tienen que darse frente a frente?_

**Frente a frente. Estoy en la línea azul. Estaré en casa en veinte minutos más o menos.**

_Yo también. Una carrera ;)_

Kurt llega primero, abriendo las puertas del balcón para que entre un poco de aire fresco en el apartamento mientras espera a que vuelva Blaine. Él llega poco después, con mejillas rosadas y sin aliento por subir las escaleras de dos en dos, demasiado impaciente para esperar el ascensor.

— Oh, —jadea mientras cierra la puerta detrás de él con un ligero puntapié.

— También es un placer verte, —Kurt se ríe. Le besa el cabello, pero se aleja con una mueca.— Ew. Hueles a chico sudoroso.

— Corrí.

— ¿En serio? Sólo te gané por un par de minutos de todos modos. Así que, ¿cuál es la noticia?

— Lo primero es lo primero. ¿Pasaste baile?

— Sí, pero a duras penas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con _a duras penas?_ Mi idea de pasar a duras penas y la tuya son dos cosas completamente diferentes, —señala Blaine mientras toma dos refrescos de la nevera y le da uno a Kurt.

— Eso es porque nunca has tenido que tratar de pasar _a duras penas_ nada, —Kurt le dice. Se acomodan uno al lado del otro en el sofá y Blaine sube sus pies en la mesa de café. Kurt inmediatamente le da un pequeño golpe para que los quite, como es su costumbre, y los acepta en su regazo en su lugar.— Tengo cincuenta y cinco, cincuenta es aprobado.

— Eso no es tan malo, —Blaine intenta.

— No es terrible, supongo. Pero tengo que hacerlo mejor. Teatro Musical es sobre los tres. Ningún director me mirará dos veces si no puedo seguir el ritmo de los demás.

— Eres un bailarín fabuloso, y tú y tus maestros lo saben. Sólo tienes problemas con baile clásico.

— Ugh, lo sé. Pero eso realmente me decepciona. De no ser por baile contemporáneo y jazz, habría reprobado el semestre.

— Entonces toma clases de ballet adicionales, —sugiere Blaine, pero Kurt ya está negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Cuándo? Son los miércoles y viernes, y yo trabajo esos días.

— Cambia de días, o deja el trabajo.

— No voy a dejar de trabajar, —dice Kurt secamente.— Se supone que debemos estar ahorrando para una boda.

— Toma clases particulares los sábados entonces, —le propone.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? Trabajo hasta las dos. Si tomo una clase de ballet, entre eso y el estudio, nunca nos veremos.

— No vas a mejorar si no pones todo tu esfuerzo en ello, —Blaine se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. Pero Kurt ya está ardiendo.

— No. ¡Tienes razón! ¡No mejoraré! Está bien para ti, puedes tomar cualquier maldito instrumento que elijas y tocarlo. Tú no necesitas practicar, todo te sale natural, ¡y qué maravilloso regalo tienes! Me sentaré aquí, patéticamente reprobando ballet mientras tocas el piano y todo el mundo se maravilla de tu genialidad.

— ¡Woah! —grita Blaine, levantando sus manos mientras baja sus pies de Kurt para sentarse derecho.— ¿De dónde salió todo eso? Yo estaba tratando de ayudarte, Kurt. Dios. Si sientes que quieres tomar clases de ballet adicionales entonces estoy bien con que no trabajes, o no nos veamos los sábados por la tarde por un tiempo. Eso es todo. Sólo estaba tratando de ser un novio atento. Sí, puedo tocar un montón de instrumentos musicales. He estado aprendiendo piano y violín desde los tres años, y yo tenía apenas siete cuando empecé con la guitarra y la trompeta. Otras cosas, como la batería, las aprendí en la universidad. ¿Pero insinúas que no practiqué? Tienes que estar bromeando. Horas, Kurt. Días, semanas, meses de mi vida los he pasado encerrado en una sala de música u otra, perfeccionando una sola pieza. Estoicamente estudiándola parte por parte, compás por compás y luego construyéndola cuidadosamente de nuevo otra vez hasta quedar muy satisfecho con el resultado. Solía sentarme en el piano en el comedor de mis padres, escuchando a mis amigos jugando en la calle. Pero casi nunca me unía a ellos. Yo quería jugar al fútbol en la escuela secundaria, pero puse la música primero. Nunca asistí a una noche de cine en Dalton, porque estaba estudiando para aprobar los exámenes de teoría musical.

...No puedo hacer mágicamente que seas bueno en ballet, Kurt. Puedo tratar de ayudarte... pero sólo puedo hacerlo si tú estás dispuesto a ayudarte a ti mismo. Tienes razón, si deseas que alguno de los directores se fije en ti, tienes que estar en la cima de tu juego. Eso significa que no hay excusas para no tratar de dar constantemente lo mejor posible, empujando tus límites en todo momento y trabajando tan duro como sea posible. Si deseas hacer esto, me refiero a realmente hacer esto, es necesario ponerlo por encima de todo.

Kurt deja caer la cabeza contra el sofá con un suspiro.— Lo siento. Tienes razón, por supuesto. Odio cuando tienes razón. Pero la tienes. Y yo sólo estoy siendo un idiota contigo porque estoy estresado con todo. Ya sabes, algunos chicos en mi curso ya están yendo a hacer audiciones, consiguiendo papeles en producciones de verano y me siento tan... incapaz, en comparación con ellos.

— ¿Por qué? —Blaine le pregunta mientras toma su mano.— No te he visto bailar ballet, es cierto, pero te he visto actuar y cantar... Y Dios, vaya que puedes cantar. Tu voz es sublime. Podrías sorprenderlos totalmente, estoy seguro de ello. Si quieres hacer una audición, entonces hazlo.

— Quiero ser una estrella de la música, —dice Kurt, luego sonríe mientras se encuentra parpadeando para contener las lágrimas.— Pero no sé si volveré a conseguirlo. Sé que puedo cantar. Sé que puedo actuar. Pero... ¿quién me querría? Mi voz es demasiado alta para la mayoría de las partes de un tenor. No sé dónde encajaría. Supongo que siempre ha sido mi cruz en la vida. Simplemente no encajo.

— Tú encajas conmigo, —dice Blaine gentilmente, atrayéndolo hacia él y besando su mejilla. Kurt se acurruca con gratitud en su abrazo, feliz por la comodidad que le proporciona.

— Siento haber sido un idiota.

— No importa, —le susurra Blaine mientras deja que el suave cabello de Kurt acaricie su mejilla.— Entiendo. Sin embargo odio verte así. Por favor, déjame ayudarte.

— ¿Cómo?

— Deja tu trabajo. Déjame cuidar de ti. Toma clases particulares.

— Blaine no creo...

— ¿Por favor?

Kurt lo mira con la cara llena de preocupación, pero Blaine parece tan serio, tan sincero, que asiente a regañadientes.— Okay.

— ¿En serio? —Blaine le aprieta firmemente, aplacado por el sentimiento de que está poniendo su granito de arena para hacer la vida de Kurt mucho más fácil.

— Sí. Voy buscar las clases y daré aviso a la biblioteca. Pero no voy a audicionar para cualquier producción que salga de gira. Si surge algo en Chicago, entonces está bien. Pero no voy a alejarme de ti por semanas. Quiero estar en musicales, pero quiero mucho más estar contigo.

— Um...

— Ahora dime tu noticia.

— ¿Sabes qué? No es importante. — Blaine intenta ponerse de pie, pero Kurt lo está jalando en un instante, agarrando su muñeca con fuerza y negándose a dejarlo ir.

— No te atrevas. No te atrevas a hacer esto. Dímelo ahora.

— En serio, Kurt no...

— No habrá más sexo hasta que me lo digas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te me vas a resistir?

— Por supuesto que sí.

— Okay, está bien. Te lo diré.

— Bueno, eso tomó menos tiempo de lo que pensaba, —dice un Kurt sobresaltado.— Aunque no sé por qué me sorprende. ¿Qué es, entonces?

— Me han invitado a que audicione para la Orquesta Sinfónica de Chicago de nuevo, —dice Blaine con ojos bailando de felicidad.— Pero como titular esta vez, no sólo como un suplente.

— ¡Blaine! —Kurt grita mientras se lanza hacia él.— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿En el violín? ¡No puedo creer que imaginaras que no me gustaría escuchar esto! Esto es increíble. Oh wow. ¡Wow!

— Espera, disminuye la velocidad , —dice riendo.— No en el violín. Percusión.

— ¿Como tambores y esas cosas?

— ¿Como tambores y esas cosas? —lo imita Blaine.— ¡No! Bueno... sí. Pero es un papel importante en la orquesta.

— ¿No sería mejor tocar el violín?

— Sí , pero me quedo con lo que puedo conseguir. Me imagino que si logro esto, entonces podría tener la oportunidad de cambiar más adelante si la vacante se abre.

— ¿Lo vas a hacer? ¿Vas a audicionar?

— Me gustaría, —comienza.

— Entonces hazlo.

— Es que... tendría que ir lejos. En giras y esas cosas.

La declaración cuelga en el aire entre ellos durante largo tiempo. Kurt intenta mantener una expresión neutra, pero finalmente se da por vencido hubdiéndose en la decepción. Blaine frota nerviosamente su cuello, queriendo exhortar a Kurt a que diga algo, pero sabiendo lo furioso que estaba hace unos momentos, decide no correr el riesgo.

— Okay. —Kurt finalmente vuelve a la vida con una sonrisa forzada mientras toma la mano de Blaine en la suya.— Cuéntame más sobre ello.

— Um... lo más que se van, son tres semanas a Europa, pero la mayoría de las veces son de diez a catorce días. Muchos de los miembros tienen familia, por lo que no todo el mundo va en todas las giras. Toman una versión reducida y utilizan otros músicos si es necesario. Los cónyuges son bienvenidos a unirse a ellos, pero tienen que pagar su propio viaje y la mitad del costo de la habitación del hotel. Dos viajes al año son obligatorios, los que podrían ser en Estados Unidos o en Europa... en cualquier parte en realidad, pero se debe participar en dos. Pagan un salario básico, y cualquier gira a la que se vaya aparte de las obligatorias se pagan como extra.

— Alguien ha hecho los deberes, —Kurt bromea amablemente.— Y... ¿Cuál es el salario base?

— Empezaría con cien mil dólares al año.

— ¡Jesucristo! —Kurt chilla mientras se tapa la boca.— Wow. Eso es mejor de lo que pensaba. Y estas giras adicionales... ¿qué implican?

— Podría ser una gira por la costa oeste, por ejemplo, que dura una semana. O podría implicar volar a Canadá por un plazo de tres noches y luego de vuelta otra vez. No sé el porcentaje exacto por gira, pero creo que es alrededor de dos mil a la semana.

— Este es tu sueño, ¿verdad? —Kurt dice en voz baja, pero Blaine niega con la cabeza.

— Tú eres mi sueño. Nunca voy a dejar de luchar por ti, Kurt, y si esto va a molestarte, o se va a interponer entre nosotros de alguna manera, entonces...

— Tienes que hacerlo, —dice Kurt de forma decisiva.— Siempre has tenido que viajar por cuestiones de trabajo, yo sabía eso de ti cuando nos conocimos. Me acostumbré a tenerte cerca todo el tiempo porque todo es mucho más accesible aquí. Pero ¿sabes qué? Nos ocuparemos de ello. Viajaré contigo cuando pueda, y si eso no es posible, te extrañaré como un loco. Siempre tendremos nuestras llamadas telefónicas, —dice mientras arrastra un dedo por el brazo de Blaine.— En serio. Hazlo. Serías un tonto si lo rechazas. Si no podemos manejar el estar separados tres o cuatro veces al año, entonces no somos tan fuertes como pensamos. Te has preparado para esto toda tu vida, y ahora es tu momento.

— Tengo que ir a la audición primero.

— Pero lo harás, porque eres Blaine Anderson, el guapo prometido de cabello espeso del fabuloso Kurt Hummel y músico perfecto.

Blaine mira hacia abajo, de repente tímido y abrumado antes de levantar la vista otra vez, mira a Kurt a los ojos y dice con sinceridad:— Gracias.

— Te amo Blaine, y parte de mi amor por ti implica querer verte alcanzar tus sueños y aspiraciones, ¿okay?

— Me siento mal, —admite apretando los ojos.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque dijiste lo de las giras y de cómo no considerarías el estar lejos de mí y...

— Sí, probablemente por una parte sin chiste en una producción de... de... no sé, Vaselina o algo así. ¿Por qué iba yo a querer pasar seis semanas viajando alrededor del medio oeste haciendo eso cuando podría estar en tus brazos todas las noches? Pero si me ofrecieran a Fiyero durante un recorrido por el desierto de Arizona... o al presentador de Cabaret en el resurgimiento de Alaska... entonces esperaría que estuvieras despidiéndote de este trasero en un avión sin remordimientos.

— Lo haría. Sabes que lo haría.

— Exactamente. Estamos aquí para apoyarnos mutuamente.

— Te amo, lo sabes, —Blaine arruga su nariz antes de tomar el rostro de Kurt en sus manos y besarlo con ternura.— ¿Sabías que te amo?

— Me lo has mencionado una o dos veces, —bromea Kurt, antes de besarlo de vuelta.

**...**

En las siguientes dos semanas Kurt ve muy poco a Blaine, pero lo escucha un montón. Todo comienza el día después de su discusión, cuando llega a casa con dos técnicos de estudio... y un kit de batería. Asegurándole a Kurt que sólo tocará en horarios socialmente aceptables, y que el kit es un préstamo del estudio y que lo devolverá al siguiente día de su audición, Blaine se encierra supuestamente para practicar, pero Kurt prefiere pensar que es para hacer una cantidad excesiva de ruido durante largos períodos de tiempo.

Al día siguiente, Blaine cambia a los platillos, a un tambor y a una montaña de maracas, triángulos y diversas cosas de las que Kurt desconoce los nombres. Pero está bien. Él reúne sus libros y se va a estudiar a casa de Joe en su lugar, optando por cenar allí después de tratar de llamar a Blaine en seis ocasiones y no recibir respuesta.

Es en el tercer día, cuando llegan los timbales que Kurt lo pierde. Es un viernes, y acaba de regresar de su penúltimo turno en la biblioteca, con ganas de acurrucarse con un buen libro. Se acuesta en la cama para hacer precisamente eso, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe y Blaine entra... o mejor dicho, los pies de un enorme tambor entran primero, seguido por el propio tambor y luego Blaine, tambaleándose bajo el peso de eso.

— ¿Qué mierda es eso? —grita Kurt.

— Un timbal, —jadea. —Hay dos más por venir, pero sólo pude meter uno en mi coche.

— Eso no va a venir aquí. Dime que no.

— No hay lugar en otro sitio.

— Pensé que audicionarías para percusión, no para los timbales. Los timbales son parte de otra sección, ¿verdad?

— Sí, pero dijeron que el candidato seleccionado deberá ser competente en las dos áreas.

— Por el amor de... —él resopla.— Voy a la sala de estar... suponiendo que no hay un arpa ocupando todo el espacio.

— ¿Estás enojado? —Blaine le pregunta nerviosamente.— No quiero que te enojes.

— Yo... no, —dice Kurt con un suspiro.— No estoy enojado. ¿Cómo puedo estar enojado contigo? Sólo estoy tachando los días hasta la audición. —Kurt sonríe y se aleja.— Y la eliminación inmediata de los malditos tambores, —murmura entre dientes.

Y de repente, ese día está sobre ellos. Kurt tiene escuela, pero se salta la clase de improvisación para quedarse en casa y ayudar a Blaine a vestirse. Optan por el traje que Blaine había comprado inicialmente para su propuesta de matrimonio, decidiendo que era clásico, elegante y discreto. Kurt cepilla sus hombros mientras están frente al espejo juntos, inclinándose para besar su mejilla recién afeitada.

— Te ves maravilloso.

— Estoy nerviosa como el infierno, —Blaine admite en voz baja.

— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que vaya contigo?

— No. —Girando en el espejo, juega con los gemelos de nota musical que Kurt le regaló en su cumpleaños número treinta y tres.— Digo, sí, pero tienes clase.

— Puedo faltar. Sólo es mi clase optativa de vestuario...

— Misma que es tu favorita y en la que sobresales. No, —dice Blaine, más firme en esta ocasión.— Voy a estar bien. Ve a clase, y luego espero que cuando hayas terminado, yo esté en casa listo para llevarte a cenar para celebrar.

— Puedes hacerlo, —dice Kurt mientras utiliza su corbata para atraerlo.— Buena suerte mi amor.

El día se alarga interminablemente para Kurt. Él está completamente distraído para cuando se sienta en su máquina de coser y termina por unir un corpiño a una falda, haciéndolo en los lugares equivocados y teniendo que deshacer todo el lote. Él sabe que Blaine tenía una audición práctica en primer lugar, seguida de una entrevista con el consejo de administración y que luego había sido requerido para acompañar a un pequeño grupo de instrumentos en una pieza musical desconocida. Trata de calcular el tiempo que le habría llevado, pero no es capaz de llegar a cualquier tipo de respuesta para aplacar sus nervios. Los mensajes de texto interminables de amigos y familiares tampoco ayudan. Santana y Rachel habían estado molestándolo todo el día, y entre ellas, su papá y la mamá de Blaine, él no está seguro de poder soportarlo mucho más. Kurt está ordenando trozos de material en su estación de trabajo cuando su teléfono vibra con el enésimo mensaje de texto de ese día.

 **Acabo de terminar de trabajar,** dice Wes en su mensaje de texto. **No voy a enviarle mensajes a B en caso de que haya olvidado apagar su teléfono y todavía esté ahí. ¿Alguna noticia?**

_No, todavía no. Estoy empezando a preocuparme. ¿Quién tiene una audición de cinco horas?_

**Estos lugares son de la vieja escuela. Tienen que elegir lo mejor para que puedan ser los mejores. No te preocupes. Tiene un pie dentro, ¿cierto?**

_Debería, sí. Me voy a casa, le diré que te mande mensaje más tarde._

Pero Blaine no está en casa cuando Kurt llega y se pasea por el apartamento inquieto, incapaz de concentrarse en nada. Es sólo en su cuarta, tal vez quinta vuelta por el lugar, que se da cuenta de que todos los tambores se han ido, junto con los platillos, triángulos y maracas. Corriendo hacia el armario, ve el traje de Blaine colgando pulcramente, los gemelos de vuelta en su caja y los zapatos colocados en el estante. Corriendo precipitadamente al dormitorio, alcanza su teléfono, pero el portazo de la puerta principal lo hace soltarlo al instante y corre hacia la sala de estar en su lugar.

Blaine está ahí, apoyándose pesadamente contra la puerta, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras se los frota como si fuera un niño pequeño. Kurt da un paso tentativo hacia él y le tiende su mano.

— ¿Blaine?

— No lo logré, Kurt, —dice en voz baja.— No me quisieron.


	12. Chapter 12

— Oh Blaine, —Kurt suspira profundamente mientras se precipita hacia delante para tomarlo en sus brazos.— Lo siento mucho. —Sostiene a Blaine cerca y lo deja llorar en su hombro, hasta que se retira y se limpia los ojos, ofreciéndole a Kurt una sonrisa temblorosa al tiempo que sostiene sus manos.

— Voy a estar bien, —le dice.— Realmente se siente como una mierda ahora mismo, pero voy a estar bien.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —pregunta Kurt.— Sé que hablar no es tu punto fuerte, pero podría ayudar un poco.

Blaine asiente y se deja guiar al sofá, acomodándose en el brazo que Kurt pone alrededor de sus hombros.— No fue tan malo, —solloza en voz baja.— De hecho, estuvo bastante bien. Quedaron impresionados por mis respuestas en la entrevista, y la lectura a primera vista fue fácil, ridículamente fácil. Ellos sólo dijeron que había candidatos más fuertes, y supongo que no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto.

— Realmente así es, —dice Kurt en voz baja.— Pero estoy muy triste de verte sufriendo.

— Tenía muchas ganas de que te sintieras orgulloso de mí, —susurra mientras un nuevo brote de lágrimas llena sus ojos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Estoy inmensamente orgulloso de ti, Blaine. ¿Por dónde empiezo? Dejaste todo atrás para tomar el riesgo en Chicago para que pudiéramos vivir juntos. Llenas el Café Bourgeois cada semana desde enero, tienes un público al que le encanta escucharte cantar. Enciendo la televisión y cuando los comerciales comienzan, es tu música la que escucho.

— Lo sé, pero...

— Pero tú quería eso, lo sé cariño, lo sé. Pero tú sabes, los comerciales de Kendalls son famosos. Todo el mundo puede cantarlos, y eso es gracias a ti.

— Todavía siento que me he malbaratado por ahí, —murmura.

— ¿Malbaratado? ¿Escribiendo unos treinta segundos de jingles por una gran cantidad de dinero en efectivo? No. Tomaste una decisión acertada, Blaine.

— ¿Qué he hecho para merecerte? —pregunta casi con reverencia mientras su mano roza la mejilla de Kurt.— Eres realmente maravilloso.

— Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, —dice Kurt decisivo.— Vas a llamar a Wes mientras preparo la cena y llamo a nuestros padres, hermanos y amigos increíblemente molestos. Una vez que hayamos hecho todas las llamadas, podremos estar solos para cenar en paz, después de lo cual podremos hablar más si así lo deseas, tomar un baño, jugar scrabble -sin ponerte de malas si pierdes- ver la TV, una película... lo que quieras. Mañana será un nuevo día, ¿okay?

— Okay, —Blaine sonríe entre lágrimas.

— ¿Qué quieres para cenar, entonces?

— ¿Hot dogs y papas fritas? —pregunta Blaine esperanzado.

— No es algo habitual en nosotros, pero está bien. De hecho, voy a hacerlo mejor que eso. Bajaré a ese lugar en la esquina y compraré ya preparados. Tal vez pase por un poco de helado, ¿quieres?

— Gracias. Eres el mejor.

— Cualquier cosa por ti, —dice sonriendo.— Y ¿Blaine? ¿Para que lo sepas? Puedes golpear mis tambores en cualquier momento.

Cierra la puerta detrás de él y camina por el pasillo, feliz de oír a Blaine riendo a su paso.

Un Blaine cansado y emocional mira el teléfono en su mano por unos momentos, antes de darse cuenta que es su mejor amigo y de hecho quiere hablar con él, necesita oír su voz tranquilizadora y consolándolo, por lo que marca y espera.

— ¡Hey! ¿Blaine? —dice Wes rápidamente en la línea.— Eres Blaine , ¿no? No me fijé en el identificador de llamadas.

— Sí, sí , soy yo, —suspira.

— Oye, ¿estás bien?

— Más o menos.

— ¿Qué quiere decir  _mas o menos_ _?_  —pregunta Wes con preocupación.

— Mas o menos... no. No lo logré.

— Bueno, es una mierda. Obviamente ellos no saben distinguir un buen músico cuando lo ven.

— Dado su prestigio, creo que probablemente sí. Pero te agradezco, es muy amable de tu parte.

— Estás disgustado, ¿eh?

— Si. Estoy... estoy...

— No estás acostumbrado al fracaso, ¿no? No es que esto deba ser visto como eso, —se apresura a decir.— Esto es sólo... un revés. Uno sin importancia.

— No sé, Wes. Es que, estoy sintiendo más y más cada vez, como que no he llegado a mi máximo potencial en la vida. Me pasé todo ese tiempo haciéndome el tonto después de la universidad... entonces... con Luke y todo eso... como que desperdicié todos esos años en los que debería haber estado construyendo una carrera.

— Sin embargo, has construido una carrera, —Wes le dice con firmeza.— Eres un músico de sesión muy solicitado, y un compositor talentoso.

— Nadie quiere mis canciones, —dice en voz baja.— Ellos sólo quieren mis jingles pegajosos e irritantes.

— Blaine, —Wes suspira,— lo siento por ti, amigo. Me gustaría poder estar ahí para abrazarte. Pero supongo que los mimos de Kurt son probablemente un poco más atractivos que los míos, de todos modos.

— Todo apesta, Wes, —gime Blaine, y la forma en que ignora los intentos de buen humor de Wes lo dejan preocupado.

— ¿Blaine? No hagas esto. No puedo estar ahí para levantarte en esta ocasión, y no es justo para Kurt. La vida es dura a veces, nos da pura mierda y tenemos que lidiar con eso. No siempre podemos conseguir lo que queremos, no siempre podemos ser los mejores en todo.

— No soy el mejor en nada.

Resistiendo el chiste obvio sobre su vida sexual, la voz de Wes viene firme e inflexible a través de la línea.— Lo eres . No me vengas con eso. Siempre fuiste superior en todo, en la escuela, excepto en matemáticas. Te graduaste de la universidad con el promedio más alto en tu clase. Y sabes que eres el mejor en el campo de la publicidad. Prácticamente tocan a tu puerta desde que escribiste para Kendalls.

— ¡Como si fuera la gran cosa! —Blaine grita, empezando a perder la paciencia.— Nunca quise escribir jingles, Wes. Quería escribir canciones de éxito o tocar en una famosa orquesta.

— Y querías amar y ser amado también, —Wes le recuerda suavemente.— Yo diría que lo estás haciendo condenadamente bien en eso.

— Sin embargo no es así, —susurra, horrorizado consigo mismo.— Yo... Yo...

— Todavía lo amas, ¿verdad? —Wes interrumpe a Blaine justo cuando empieza a tartamudear.— Dime que todavía lo amas.

— ¡Dios, sí! Demonios, ¿de verdad crees que alguna vez podría dejar de amarlo?

— No, pero estoy un poco preocupado por ti ahora mismo, amigo, por favor dime lo que estás tratando de decir.

— No puedo mantenerlo, Wes, —dice con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

— ¿Qué?

— Económicamente.

— Explícame.

— Kurt dejó su trabajo. En parte por mi insistencia, o sugerencia, de todos modos. Él tiene que tomar clases extra de ballet y su horario es de locos. Tiene sentido para él no trabajar. Le dije que tomara clases particulares, me imaginé que obtendría más ayuda de forma particular... Wes, ¿sabías que las clases de ballet son increíblemente costosas?

— Sí Blaine.

— Oh. Yo no. Yo no lo sabía. Mira, la cosa está así... El salario en la orquesta iba a ser de cien mil dólares para empezar. Fui arrogante e ingenuo, Wes. Pensé que el trabajo era mío. Así que, ¿qué eran algunas clases de ballet privadas?

— Las clases de ballet son caras, seguro. ¿Pero cien mil dólares?

— Cancelé mis sesiones, —susurra avergonzado.— Sólo me he quedado con Kendalls. No tengo nada programado. Digo, puedo volver a tomar sesiones, pero los jingles son los que pagan mucho dinero... Y le dije a tres lotes de ejecutivos en las últimas dos semanas que no estaba interesado en tomar sus proyectos.

— Um... Okay, —dice Wes pensando a la carrera,— Entonces...

— Eso no es todo.

— Oh.

— Mi inquilino quiere irse.

— ¿De tu casa?

— Sí.

— Mierda. ¿Vas a estar bien?

— Vivimos casi... al día. Pero tengo que pagar la hipoteca y el alquiler en este lugar... ahorrar para la boda... y ya sabes, la ropa de Kurt...

— Entonces tienes que decirle. Él no es un niño, Blaine. Él es un hombre hecho y derecho. Él lo entenderá. Son una pareja, una unión.

— No puedo.

— ¡Blaine Anderson! ¡Que Dios me ayude! ¡Si no dejas de ser un completo cobarde, pondré a Santana en el primer vuelo de Nueva York y me montaré en mi coche y juntos iremos a patearte el trasero!

— No grites.

— ¡No me digas que no grite! —Wes grita finalmente perdiendo la calma.— Voy a gritar si me da la gana. Estás comprometido, por el amor de Dios, y sin embargo, todavía sientes este impulso de proteger a Kurt de la vida como si fuera... como si fuera una especie de niño, —termina tranquilamente.

— Sin embargo, quiero cuidar de él, —dice Blaine entre lágrimas.— Siento que debo hacerlo. Quiero darle lo mejor de todo en la vida porque se lo merece más que nadie que conozca.

— No, Blaine, —dice Wes con cansancio.— Se merece un prometido cariñoso, honesto, abierto en quien confiar. Un igual. Un compañero. Él ya tiene un papá, no necesita otro.

— No quiero que se sienta decepcionado de mí.

— Blaine, él de verdad va a sentirse decepcionado de ti si te guardas todo esto para ti mismo. Confía en mí. Sólo habla con él.

— Sí, —viene la respuesta tranquila.

— ¿Es eso un sí ? Prométeme que lo harás.

— Te prometo que lo haré.

— Buen chico, —ríe Wes.— Me tengo que ir. Te quiero, amigo.

— Yo también.

Pero Blaine no habla esa noche, ni la siguiente, ni incluso la siguiente después de esa. Kurt asume que todavía le está haciendo daño haber fracasado en la audición, y lo trata con guantes de seda, cuidándolo, dándole mimos y alivio interminable, y recordándole constantemente que piensa que es más que maravilloso. El fin de semana arrastra a Blaine desde el apartamento para caminar por el parque Lincoln, donde mantiene un monólogo interminable sobre cualquier cosa y todo lo que se pueda imaginar. Es una táctica desesperada para llenar el silencio incómodo, pero al final no puede aguantar más y lo arrastra a una banca cercana.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta con un suspiro.

— Sabes lo que pasa.

— Blaine... Sé que no conseguir el trabajo apesta, pero ya han pasado días desde entonces. No estoy tratando de decirte que lo superes, pero...

— ¿Que lo supere?

— Bueno, sí. Digo, está bien sentirse molesto, pero este es nuestro fin de semana juntos. Será Lunes antes de darnos cuenta, y estaremos de vuelta a la rutina monótona.

— Tienes razón, —Blaine sonríe alegremente.— Como siempre. Lo siento. Te lo compensaré.

— No tienes que compensármelo, me siento feliz de hablar de ello, pero ¿podemos sonreír mientras lo estamos haciendo?

— No necesito hablar de ello. Necesito que nos divirtamos, —dice Blaine mientras lo pone de pie.— Dime lo que te gustaría hacer y lo haremos.

— Okay, —Kurt sonríe feliz dejando en el olvido el momento de tensión.— Um... ¡Oh! Ya sé. Quiero una chaqueta de primavera.

— ¿U... Una qué?

— Una chaqueta de primavera. Se está haciendo más cálido, pero todavía hay un poco de frío en el aire cuando camino a clase por la mañana. Así que...

— Tienes como... seis chaquetas que puedo traer a mi mente que encajarían en ese propósito.

— Lo sé, pero hay una en Macys que es adorable. Y se vería tan bien con esos pantalones verdes que compré en Brooks Brothers el otro día.

— ¿Compraste unos pantalones verdes? —pregunta Blaine, sintiendo una opresión en el corazón.

— ¡Oops! —ríe Kurt.— Olvidé que no te lo había mencionado. Sí, los compré, eran demasiado increíbles para dejarlos en la tienda.

Tres horas más tarde regresan, Kurt encantado con su nueva chaqueta, botas y un suéter y Blaine sintiéndosde más preocupado que nunca. Cuando se van a la cama esa noche Kurt intenta iniciar cosas, pero Blaine lo besa en la frente con suavidad y le dice que está cansado.

— Okay, —asiente con la cabeza comprensivamente.— Pero... ¿Estás bien? ¿Nada de... problemas?

— Sé lo que quieres decir, —responde Blaine secamente.— Y no. Todo está bien.

— Ha pasado un tiempo.

— Ha pasado una semana.

— Han pasado diecisiete días, Blaine, —dice Kurt, más que un poco herido.— No has estado junto a mí desde la noche que te llamaron para la audición.

— He estado cerca de ti, —resopla agitado.— Estoy cerca de ti ahora.

— Nos estamos abrazando.

— Lo que es también importante, —señala.— Te amo, Kurt. Estoy cansada, eso es todo. Te olvidas que no soy tan joven como tú.

— Tampoco estás casi recogiendo tu pensión, y Dios sabe que hemos tenido sexo cuatro veces al día antes de esto y no te habías quejado del cansancio. Todo lo que hicimos fue caminar alrededor de algunas tiendas.

— Kurt, realmente no quiero ir a dormirme en una discusión, —suspira Blaine. Apartándose de él, rueda sobre su estómago y juega con la almohada mientras habla.— Si realmente deseas tener relaciones sexuales, lo haremos.

— Genial, —murmura con sarcasmo mientras le da la espalda a Blaine.— ¿Cómo puede alguien resistirse a eso?

— Kurt, por favor. —Estirando la mano para tocarle el hombro, la voz de Blaine se quiebra mientras habla.— Quiero, es sólo que estoy cansado. He tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza y no he estado durmiendo bien. Déjame descansar y te prometo que te despertaré por la mañana, ¿okay?

Kurt se vuelve hacia él, las manos metidas debajo de su barbilla y los ojos brillando en la oscuridad.— ¿Al despertarme... quieres decir...?

— Quiero decir que te despertaré con mi propia manera especial.

— Okay, —susurra mientras sonríe suavemente.— Lo siento por quejarme. Sólo quiero sentir esa cercanía contigo de nuevo. Echo de menos eso.

— Lo sé, niño precioso, —murmura Blaine mientras sostiene a Kurt más cerca una vez más, y se traga la bilis que puede sentir formándose en su garganta.— Lo sé.

**. . .**

Dos semanas más tarde y Kurt comienza a preocuparse. Blaine no sólo está retraído y quisquilloso, duerme como un tronco y no parece tener energía para hacer nada. Habla con Burt, que con razón supone que algo está molestando a Blaine, pero no sabe lo que podría ser.

— Sólo tienes que preguntarle, —dice Burt.

— Lo he hecho, —dice Kurt exasperado.— Pero él sólo me dice que está molesto por lo de la audición. Pero eso no es normal, ¿no? ¿Estar tan molesto después de casi tres semanas?

— Sé que significaba mucho para él... pero no. No creo que sea eso. Suena como si fuera algo más. ¿Has hablado con Mike o Sara?

— No. Supongo que voy a tener que hacerlo. Le mandé un mensaje de texto a Santana, pero me dijo que no ha oído hablar de él en casi un mes, lo cual es muy extraño ya que ellos están siempre en constante comunicación.

— ¿Y Wes?

— Sí, es el próximo a quien pienso llamar. Blaine... no es el mismo. También está olvidando cosas. El otro día le pedí que recogiera unos libros que había encargado en Borders. Me dijo que no estaban todavía, luego, cuando le mostré el correo electrónico que me habían enviado, dijo que estaban ahí, pero que no podía recogerlos. Eran sólo tres libros, sin embargo, papá. Así que finalmente lo hizo, y luego se quejó y se quejó de que estuviera gastando cientos de dólares en libros, como si fuera una gran cosa. Él siempre, sin falta, transfiere dinero cada semana a nuestro fondo para la boda, pero tiene cerca de cuatro semanas que no ha transferido nada. No ha recogido la ropa de la tintorería... y la lista parece continuar.

— Bueno, creo que hablar con Wes ayudaría... aunque sea sólo como una caja de resonancia. Él conoce a Blaine mucho mejor que yo. Pero... No sé. Tal vez sería conveniente que lo lleves a ver a un médico...

— Okay, —Kurt suspira. —Voy a llamar a Wes mañana.

Resulta que no tiene que llamarlo, ya que Wes lo llama primero, justo después de haber terminado el trabajo y por suerte Kurt acaba de llegar a casa a un apartamento vacío.

— Hey Wes. Te iba a llamar.

— ¿En serio? Por la misma razón, supongo, —se aclara la garganta y continúa.— Uh... Kurt... esto es incómodo para mí... pero yo te amo.

— Cálmate —ríe Kurt.

— Muy gracioso. Escúchame. Te amo, y amo a Blaine. No quiero que te sientas como si te estuviera criticando o como si te estuviera diciendo que no estás viendo por él, o como si te estuviera juzgando de cualquier manera, porque no es así. —Exhala un pesado suspiro.— Blaine se está rompiendo a pedazos, y creo que está a un día de distancia de abrir una botella de whiskey.

— Lo sé, —suspira, desplomándose en el sofá y luego con horror se pone a llorar.

— ¿Kurt? ¿Amigo? ¿Estás bien? —La preocupación de Wes sólo parece añadir más lágrimas a Kurt mientras fluyen libremente, y se limpia la nariz con la manga.

— Lo siento, —susurra Kurt sintiéndose avergonzado.— Oh, Dios, lo siento mucho.

— No te preocupes por eso, —dice Wes estoicamente.— Um... ¿Blaine y tú están peleando?

— No, —sorbe entre lágrimas.— No estamos peleando en absoluto. Se está negando a hablar de lo que sea que le está molestando, se va a la cama antes de las diez de la noche, y parece haber olvidado que tengo un cuerpo bajo todas esas capas.

— Oh. Eso de nuevo.

— Sí, eso de nuevo. Despertarme con una mamada rápida no es para nada sustituto de hacer el amor, —estalla.— Lo siento, Wes. Sé que es demasiada información, pero...

— Está bien, —dice amablemente.— Entiendo.

— Wes, odio tener que preguntarte esto, pero... ¿sabes qué le pasa?

— Yo... sí, —suspira pesadamente.

— ¿Soy yo?

— ¡No! —La respuesta de Wes es inmediata y definitiva.— No, y no debes pensar eso en absoluto. No es por ti. Él te ama y te adora tanto o más que siempre. Él sólo que... Ugh. Esto es muy duro para mí. No quiero traicionar su confianza...

— Está bien, —dice un Kurt derrotado.— Entiendo.

— No... Siento que tengo que hacerlo. Porque de lo contrario esto va a ir de mal en peor, y nuestra principal preocupación es el bienestar de Blaine y su relación, ¿cierto?

— Cierto, —coincide Kurt,— Pero no quiero ponerte en una posición incómoda.

— No lo haces. Es muy fácil para mí, porque pase lo que pase, no pienso volver a ver a Blaine como antes. Casi sucede cuando te fuiste a Nueva York y apenas evitamos una completa crisis. No puede volver a pasar.

— Sea lo que sea, tengo que preguntarme por qué él siente que puede decirte a ti y no a mi, —Kurt se precipita.— Sin ánimo de ofender. Sé que eres su mejor amigo, pero...

— Pero tú eres su pareja. Lo sé. Y traté de convencerlo para que te dijera. Honestamente no creo que me lo hubiera dicho a mí tampoco cara a cara. Creo que lo hizo únicamente porque fue por teléfono. Y sólo he hablado con él una vez desde entonces. No es como si me llamara a toda hora para decirme todos sus pensamientos, porque él no está diciéndole nada a nadie, de hecho me gritó que lo dejara en paz la última vez que hablamos.

— No lo sabía.

— Kurt, la razón principal por la que no te ha dicho nada es porque él no quiere que lo veas como un fracasado. Siente que te decepcionó enormemente al fallar la audición, y no quiere añadir algo más a eso.

— Sin embargo, tú sabes que yo no pienso eso, ¿no?

— Lo sé. Pero a Blaine le cuesta creer que alguien lo puede amar de la manera en que tú lo haces, y estar orgullosos de él sin importar lo que pase.

— Entonces...

— Él está quebrado, Kurt. No sé exactamente lo que estaba pensando, pero pensó que era casi un hecho que conseguiría el trabajo en la Sinfónica -como todos lo hicimos supongo. Y dejó gran parte de su trabajo, o rechazó cosas nuevas pensando que no lo necesitaría. Él tiene este... esta... idea pasada de moda de que, al ser el más grande, necesita cuidar de ti, y llenarte de lujo y darte todo. Le he argumentado en contra de esto, pero...

— ¿Está en quiebra? ¿Está en la ruina?

— Realmente no lo sé, Kurt. Tendrías que preguntarle a él mismo, lo siento.

— Oh, claro que lo haré.

— No te enojes con él, —Wes entra en pánico, al oír la ira creciendo en la voz de Kurt.

— Creo que tengo todo el derecho, —estalla Kurt.— ¿Cree que soy un maldito niño? Le dije que no tenía que dejar de trabajar. Le dije que quería conseguir un trabajo de verano. ¿Por qué siente la necesidad de cuidarme? Se supone que debemos ser iguales.

— Lo sé, Kurt. Pero él es simplemente... el apuesto y caballeroso Blaine. Sus padres le inculcaron esos valores, supongo. Los amo muchísimo, pero son increíblemente anticuados en sus roles de casados. Sara nunca ha trabajado, ella se quedaba en casa para Mike y sus hijos, mientras que su marido salía y ganaba dinero para comprarle vestidos y mantenerlos en una casa grande y lujosa.

—Pura mierda.

— Bueno... —Wes no puede dejar de reír.— Funciona para ellos, supongo. Pero no para ustedes. Necesitas obligarlo a hablar, Kurt.

— Oh, lo haré, Wes. Lo haré.

Kurt se vuelve más lívido de rabia cuanto más tiempo pasa esperando a que regrese Blaine. Finalmente decide que esto no va a ser propicio para una buena conversación, así que empaca una pequeña bolsa de viaje y le envía un mensaje de texto.

_He ido a dormir a la casa de Joe. Apagaré mi teléfono, pero volveré en la mañana y hablaremos. Ten por seguro que todavía te amo, Blaine. Es sólo que estoy muy enojado en este momento y preferiría hablar cuando me sienta mucho más tranquilo y racional. No hagas nada estúpido, por favor._


	13. Chapter 13

— ¿Así que compratste whiskey? Muy inteligente, Blaine.

— ¡Sólo tenía una! —exclama Blaine cuando Kurt le pone la tapa a la botella y se sube al mostrador para ponerla encima de los gabinetes, justo hasta atrás donde sabe muy bien que Blaine no puede alcanzarla.— ¡Hey!

— Aún así, son las siete de la mañana. Te conozco, Blaine. Y no voy a tolerarlo. Entonces... No hay dinero. ¿Te importaría explicarme? —Se pone de pie, apoyándose en el mostrador con los brazos cruzados y los labios tensos. Parece cansado, y Blaine sólo desea llevarlo a la cama y cobijarlo... pero puede decir cuál sería la respuesta de Kurt a esa sugerencia.

— Te he defraudado muchísimo, —susurra.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Apostaste? ¿Despilfarraste? ¿Le pediste prestado a un usurero?

— ¡No! No, nada de eso. —llora Blaine.

— Entonces dime.

— Mi inquilino se fue, —dice con un profundo suspiro.— Así que tengo que pagar la hipoteca de mi sueldo. Lo que estaría bien, pero rechacé un poco de mi trabajo de sesiones, pensando -estúpidamente- que estaría con la Sinfónica. Luego te inscribiste en las clases de ballet... lo que también está bien, —añade apresuradamente.— Pero también estoy pagando aún mi tarjeta de crédito por la compra de tu anillo de compromiso... y es que las cosas están... apretadas supongo. No estoy completamente quebrado, —dice con desesperación.— Todavía puedo pagar el alquiler y los servicios, pero... pero como que... no queda nada después de eso.

— ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste nada de esto?

— Porque esperaba que las cosas cambiaran, —dice Blaine, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras se da cuenta que Kurt está llorando también.— Y yo no quiero defraudarte. Tengo treinta y cuatro años y no puedo manejar mi propio dinero, ¿qué debes estar pensando de mí ahora? Quiero cuidar de ti. Quiero que tengas lo mejor en la vida, siempre. Porque te lo mereces. Quería llevarte de vacaciones este verano, quería que fueras capaz de elegir al mejor diseñador para que confeccionara tu esmoquin para la boda, quería...

— Voy a buscar un trabajo,— le anuncia Kurt, alejándose del mostrador y empezando a caminar.

— ¡No! Por favor, no hagas eso. Por favor.

— Blaine, escúchame,— Kurt estalla mientras se vuelve para mirarlo.— No entiendo por qué siempre piensas que tienes que ser el cazador, el más importante, el jefe. Sinceramente, entiendo que quieres cuidar de mí, y eso es muy dulce, pero a veces siento como si quisieras un ama de casa de la década de los cincuenta en lugar de una pareja, un igual. Yo no fui hecho para estar al servicio de nadie, Blaine, y sí, eres más grande, pero eso no te pone a cargo. Soy más que capaz de cuidar de mí, de nosotros. —Hace una pausa pasándose una mano por el cabello antes de arrodillarse frente a Blaine, reuniendo sus manos entre las suyas y hablando en voz baja.— No estoy enojado porque nuestras finanzas no anden muy bien, me duele que no me hayas dicho nada. No tengo que tomar esas clases extra, puedo tomar las que están en la universidad y que son gratis. No tenemos necesidad de salir de vacaciones, podemos ir a Lima por unos días, o incluso a Nueva York para visitar a Santana y a Rachel si realmente sentimos la necesidad de salir, pero aparte de eso, puedo hacer lo que la mayoría de los otros niños de la universidad hacen en verano. Puedo conseguir un trabajo. Puedo trabajar y ganar dinero al igual que tú. Puede que no sea mucho, pero va a ser algo.

— Lo siento mucho, —le susurra Blaine mientras dos lágrimas se abren paso por sus mejillas.

— Está bien, —dice Kurt.— Vamos a salir de esta. —Aparta suavemente un rizo de la frente de Blaine.— Juntos. No son tus problemas económicos, son nuestros. ¿Y sabes qué? Es sólo dinero.

— Pero te gusta comprar cosas, —señala Blaine.

— Y gasto muchísimo dinero, ¿no es así? —Kurt sonríe tristemente.

— Sí, así es. Pero yo también lo hago, o lo hacía.

— Pero ¿Blaine? No tenemos que hacerlo. Tengo una tendencia a comprar libros que bien podría pedir prestados en la biblioteca, sólo porque me gusta el olor y el tacto del papel nuevo. Y tenemos un armario completamente lleno, no necesito más ropa. En cuanto a los esmóquines para la boda... serán confeccionados por el mejor diseñador, porque voy a hacerlos yo mismo, y lo había decidido mucho antes de que todo esto saliera a la luz.

— Eres impresionante, —dice Blaine, formando una débil sonrisa.

— Y tú también, —dice Kurt con firmeza.— No seas tan duro contigo mismo. No has hecho nada malo, fue un conjunto de circunstancias inevitables -una racha de mala suerte que nos ha dejado luchando un poco. La mayor parte del país está en las mismas circunstancias en estos momentos. El mundo, incluso. No hay nada de que avergonzarse, y volveremos a nuestro camino en muy poco tiempo.

— Te amo muchísimo, —Blaine se atraganta mientras medio se ríe y medio solloza de alivio.

— Y yo también te amo. Pero tienes que hablar conmigo. Eso es lo que me preocupa más que el dinero. Tu incapacidad o renuencia a decirme lo que te está molestando. Estos anillos se supone que dicen que nos amamos lo suficiente como para comprometernos a estar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas, Blaine. ¿Cómo puedo amar cada parte de ti si no me dejas entrar? Necesito ver lo que está en tu corazón, necesito que des voz a tus pensamientos, a tus inseguridades... para que pueda ayudarte, sí, pero también para que pueda conocerte y amarte tanto como me sea posible.

— Lo sé. Y lo intento, de verdad.

— Ya lo sé, y lo haces cada vez mejor. Pero como te dije, soy tu compañero. Tu igual. Sí, necesito que me cuides, pero tú también necesitas que yo te cuide. Se supone que debemos hacerlo el uno por el otro. Así que déjame cuidarte, ¿sí?

— Pero... —él comienza, y Kurt se ríe mientras sostiene la cabeza de Blaine entre sus manos.

— Sí Kurt, por supuesto, Kurt, —dice mientras mueve la mandíbula de Blaine arriba y abajo, imitando su voz.— Prometo contarte todo, Kurt.

— Basta, —ríe Blaine mientras aparta sus manos.— Está bien, te lo prometo.

— Bien. —Inclinándose hacia adelante, aún de rodillas, envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine.— Ahora bésame, tonto. Los besos siempre son gratis.

Blaine pasa los dedos por la mandíbula de Kurt lentamente, sonriendo ante la sensación áspera de su ligera barba antes de mover su mano a la base de su cuello, deslizando los dedos en su suave cabello castaño. Sonriendo, inclina la cabeza y lleva sus labios a los de Kurt en un suave roce. Se aparta y observa cómo los ojos de Kurt pestañean hasta cerrarse, y sus labios siguen apretados buscándolo después del beso, antes de ceder y besarlo de nuevo. Abriendo más la boca esta vez, deja que sus lenguas se encuentren. Kurt inhala fuertemente por la nariz, como si esto fuera lo que necesita, lo que ha estado esperando. Moviéndose repentinamente, se levanta sin romper el beso hasta que cae en el regazo de Blaine y gime en su boca.

— Wow, —Blaine exhala cuando finalmente se separan.— Eso fue...

— Bésame otra vez, —exige Kurt, y entonces lo hace. Y siguen besándose; una y otra vez hasta que las manos de Blaine están arriba y debajo del suéter de Kurt, sosteniéndolo fuertemente y deleitándose con el tacto de una piel suave y el sabor de la boca de Kurt en la suya. Llegando a sus sentidos, se aleja, sonriendo cuando Kurt lo mira fijamente con ojos grandes e interrogantes.

— Hay algo más por lo que me gustaría disculparme, —explica Blaine.

— No es necesario, pero está bien.

— Sí es necesario, porque es importante para nosotros como pareja. Me gustaría decir lo siento por... um... no sé por qué me da vergüenza, —ríe tímidamente mientras se frota la parte posterior del cuello.— Siento mucho no haberte hecho el amor durante tanto tiempo, —dice apresuradamente con mejillas sonrosadas.

— Hemos hecho cosas, intenta Kurt.

— Te he dado unas pocas mamadas rápidas, —Blaine lo corrige.— Tú y yo sabemos que eso es un pobre sustituto de nuestras formas habituales. Y yo sé que tú sabes que algo anda mal, —continúa, levantando una mano para acallar la protesta de Kurt,— porque no has tratado de iniciar algo conmigo desde aquella noche en que me puse a la defensiva. Te mereces algo mejor que eso. Supongo... supongo que es como... mira, algunas personas se estresan y esto afecta su apetito. Bueno... el estrés afecta mi apetito sexual. Pero es realmente importante que sepas que no eres tú.

— Lo sé, —dice Kurt con calma.— Pero me alegra que lo menciones. Esto es un avance. Porque ahora sé que si estás estresado, no vas a querer sexo como una técnica de distracción, —bromea.

— Es sólo que... cada vez que empiezo a excitarme, es como si hubiera esta queja en lo profundo de mi cerebro que me dice que no debería estarlo, porque tengo problemas con los que tengo que lidiar... luego esta queja se va y no puedo pensar en nada más que en esos problemas. Todavía te deseo.

— Blaine, lo sé, dice mientras se acurruca más contra él.— Como te he dicho, hemos hecho cosas. No me he quedado sin nada.

— Sí... pero también sabes que me gusta adorar cada centímetro de ti, —le sonríe.— La sensación de presionar mi cuerpo desnudo contra el tuyo es... bueno, no hay nada que lo mejore, para ser honesto. Esa cercanía, el tiempo que tomamos parar estar el uno con el otro.

— Extraño mucho eso, —admite Kurt en voz baja.— Y no sólo el acto en sí. Echo de menos la intimidad, las caricias tiernas y amorosas que nos ayudan a conectarnos mutuamente.

— Sabes... —Blaine comienza mientras permite que sus manos viajen bajo el suéter de Kurt una vez más.— Todavía es temprano. ¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?

— Mis planes implican saltarme la clase de Historia del Teatro, y pasar el día entero desnudo contigo, —dice sonriendo.

— ¿No tienes ninguna otra clase? ¿No tienes baile?

— Nope. Nuestro profesor está enfermo, así que nos pidieron que practicáramos la rutina en nuestro tiempo libre. Cosa que hice anoche con Joe.

— ¿Le dijiste a Joe...? —Blaine comienza nerviosamente.

— No. Le dije que estábamos potencialmente peleando y que no quería que estuviéramos enojados el uno con el otro y decirnos cosas que podríamos lamentar. Él no preguntó nada. Fuimos a los estudios de baile para ensayar, luego compramos pizza y vimos una película de chicos con su compañero de cuarto.

— Su idea de una película de chicos y la nuestra probablemente difieren ligeramente, —ríe Blaine.— ¿Cuál película vieron?

— Um... ¿Duro de Matar?

— Ooh. Son buenas. ¿Cuál de todas?

— ¿Hay más de una?

— Algunas, —ríe Blaine.

— Entonces... ¿tienes algún plan para hoy? —le pregunta Kurt.

— Creo que tengo que llamar al estudio para agendarme a todo lo que sea posible. Podría también intentar algo en Nashville si no te importa que potencialmente vaya a tener que irme un par de veces.

— No importa, ¿pero podrías llamar mañana? Pasemos todo el día... unidos.

— ¿Unidos o amarrados?

— Cualquiera de las dos, —sonríe Kurt mientras se inclina para besarlo con fiereza.— Sólo llévame a la cama y adora cada centímetro de mi, por favor.— Él grita cuando Blaine se pone de pie con él en sus brazos.

— Aquí y ahora, —dice sonriendo de nuevo con malicia mientras sienta a Kurt en la mesa y se para entre sus piernas, lo empuja hacia atrás hasta que está casi recostado, ligeramente apoyado en los codos y en shock mientras Blaine se sube a la mesa y se pone a horcajadas sobre él. Besándolo apasionadamente, Blaine tira de su cabello, arrastrando sus labios a lo largo de toda la pálida extensión del cuello de Kurt, mordiéndolo suavemente mientras pasa una mano sobre su estómago tonificado, sintiendo los músculos agitándose bajo su toque.

Kurt despierta entonces a la vida, respondiendo al toque de Blaine empujando sus caderas hacia arriba, gimiendo cuando siente que los dedos de Blaine se sumergen en la parte de atrás de sus pantalones, deslizándose sobre la parte superior de sus nalgas. Buscando a tientas la bragueta de Blaine, mantiene una mano extendida sobre la mesa, Sosteniéndose mientras se las arregla para abrir la cremallera y poder tomar lo que hay adentro.

— Oh Dios. No voy a durar. —Blaine gime mientras se las arregla para deshacerse de sus pantalones y calzoncillos a gran velocidad antes de rasgar la ropa de Kurt en un frenesí. Finalmente pasa su camiseta sobre su cabeza y empuja a Kurt hacia atrás para que esté completamente recostado sobre la mesa. Presionándose sobre él, ambos gimen de placer al sentir finalmente sus cuerpos juntos, sus duros miembros alinedos y presionados uno contra el otro. Cuando Blaine levanta la cabeza para besar a Kurt una vez más, se empuja sin querer en la ingle de Kurt haciéndolos a ambos gritar y Kurt clava las uñas en los hombros de Blaine. De repente todo se vuelve una persecución de ese alivio difícil de alcanzar mientras se mecen uno contra el otro desesperadamente. Se siente seco y áspero casi hasta el punto de ser doloroso, pero conforme más se van excitando, el pre-semen de ambos se mezcla, volviéndolos a ambos resbaladizos mientras Kurt engancha una pierna alrededor de la cintura de Blaine para atraerlo más contra él.

— Cerca, —Kurt se las arregla para decir, pero Blaine no puede ni siquiera formar palabras mientras se vienen al mismo tiempo. Sus cuerpos meciéndose juntos mientras se abrazan con fuerza y los latidos de sus corazones martillean fuertemente contra sus pechos. Kurt se hunde de nuevo contra la mesa, tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero sonriendo cuando Blaine llena su cara de dulces besos.

— Estoy todo sudado, —protesta débilmente.

— Mi tipo favorito de Kurt, —Blaine sonríe mientras lo lame a lo largo de su clavícula.

— Bueno, sé que eso es mentira, porque en el transcurso de nuestra relación, me has dicho que el Kurt limpio después de un baño, adormilado, excitado, enfadado, achispado, posesivo, tímido y avergonzado, es tu favorito.

— Es porque eres mi favorito, —dice Blaine besándolo ligeramente antes de bajar de la mesa para ir a buscar pañuelos desechables.— Y bueno, pido disculpas por no haberme tomado el tiempo de adorar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, —dice con una sonrisa mientras limpia a Kurt,— Y en lugar de eso, voy, te arranco la ropa, me froto contra ti y me vengo en segundos. —lo mira avergonzado.— Discúlpame.

— ¡Ah! —Kurt se sienta y envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine.— De verdad que no tienes que disculparte por eso. Era justo lo que necesitábamos. Ahora puedes adorar cada parte de mi, y luego te devolveré el favor.

— ¿Ahora?

— Vamos, Blaine, puedes hacerlo, —Kurt ríe y besa su frente.— Estoy seguro que esos viejos huesos todavía tienen algo de vida, —bromea.

Blaine se pone de pie con las manos en las caderas y lo mira.— ¿Estás burlándote de mi, Hummel?

— ¿Yo? —pregunta Kurt inocentemente mientras baja de la mesa.— Nunca. Me enseñaron a respetar a mis mayores.

— Mmmhmm, —asiente Blaine.— Deberías. O me veré obligado a perseguirte.

— ¿A tu edad? El ejercicio puede ser dañino en una edad avanzada, viejito, —dice Kurt con una risa que se convierte en un chillido cuando los ojos de Blaine se oscurecen con picardía y se lanza contra él. Kurt corre desnudo por todo el apartamento, saltando sobre el respaldo del sofá mientras Blaine lo sigue pisándole los talones. Da un grito de sorpresa cuando Kurt corre por la mesa de centro, saltando sobre una pequeña mesa auxiliar y esquivando las manos de Blaine antes de saltar graciosamente a través de la habitación dirigiéndose a la sala de música.

Riendo a carcajadas, Blaine lo sigue, sonriendo con suficiencia a medida que avanza y arrincona a Kurt, quien trata de luchar para alejarse de él.

— ¡No! ¡No! —grita, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Blaine y tratando de mantener sus manos lejos.

— Tengo que enseñarte una lección, —sonríe Blaine, luego de pronto gira, agarrando a Kurt por la cintura y cargándolo sobre su hombro.— Niño malo, —dice dándole una nalgada en el trasero mientras lo lleva a través de la habitación.

— ¡Ow! ¿A dónde me llevas, Blaine? ¿Qué estás haciendo?... ¡No! —grita cuando es arrojado sin elegancia en la ducha y Blaine abre la llave del agua fría, que cae pulverizada sobre ellos.— Helada, helada, ¡HELADA! —grita Kurt mientras trata de encogerse en la esquina.

— Caliente, caliente, caliente, —dice Blaine cuando gira la llave a cálido y nubes de vapor llenan el baño. Colocándose bajo el agua, toma las muñecas de Kurt y las clava sobre su cabeza, contra las frías baldosas mientras lo besa profundamente.— Muy caliente, —vuelve a murmurar. Y esta vez se toma su tiempo para abrirse camino por todo el cuerpo de Kurt, besándolo, tocándolo, saboreándolo antes de lavarlo suavemente, negando con la cabeza cada vez que Kurt trata de tocarlo.— Quiero hacer esto por ti, —susurra mientras pone shampoo en el cabello de Kurt.— Puedes devolverme el favor en un momento.

— ¿Quién dice que quiero?— Kurt resopla en broma cuando se mueve junto a Blaine bajo el chorro del agua.— Estaba pensando en sexo caliente.

Pero lo lava amorosamente, terminando en los dedos de sus pies antes de besar lentamente todo el camino de regreso hasta que están frente a frente una vez más.— Debí besarte primero, —hace una mueca.— Mi boca sabe a jabón.

— Quiero probar, —dice Blaine atrayéndolo más para que su lengua pueda explorar.— Sí, sabes a jabón. Pero eres tan malditamente hermoso.

— Boca sucia.

— Lo sé. —Se quedan en silencio otra vez, cediendo a sus deseos mientras sus manos recorren y provocan hasta que Blaine es apoyado contra la pared de la ducha, el agua cayendo contra su espalda mientras Kurt se empuja dentro de él, agarrando fuertemente sus caderas. El baño inundado de vapor se llena con el sonido de piel mojada chocando contra piel, y los gemidos de placer de ambos hombres hasta que Kurt se viene duro, su miembro palpitando dentro del calor de Blaine, quien lo sigue poco después.

— No me jodas. Creo que me has matado, —dice Baine mientras se hunde en el frío suelo.

— Creo que debemos tomar una siesta, —le dice Kurt, tendiéndole una mano a Blaine para ayudarlo a levantarse.— Para que estemos listos para más tarde.

— ¿Más? —pregunta Blaine, aceptando agradecido la toalla que Kurt tiene para él.— No más. No puedo.

— Siempre dices eso, y entonces, antes que te des cuenta, estás en cuatro rogando por mi pene en el trasero.

— Um... —Blaine se queda en silencio, sorprendido, estremeciéndose cuando siente que se pone duro una vez más.— Wow.

— ¡Te lo dije! —ríe Kurt por encima del hombro mientras se dirige al dormitorio. No se molestan en vestirse, pero felizmente se arrastran bajo las cobijas donde Blaine descansa su cabeza en el pecho de Kurt, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y suspirando lleno de felicidad.

— ¿Blaine?

— ¿Hmm?

— Siento mucho haberme ido anoche. Espero que hayas sabido que no estaba pensando en dejarte o algo así.

— Lo sé, —lo tranquiliza.

— Es que... estaba enojado... no por la situación, pero sí porque no habías hablado conmigo. Me dolió que le hubieras dicho a Wes y no a mi, para ser completamente honesto, y no quería esperar a que regresaras a casa y termináramos en una horrible pelea. No quería decir o hacer nada que luego pudiéramos lamentar.

— Lo entiendo, —dice Blaine moviéndose para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos.— Y, ahora que somos honestos, me dolería que hablaras con Rachel acerca de algo grande y no conmigo. Es por eso que trataré de mejorar. La cuestión es que, a través de todos estos años, siempre ha sido Wes el que me ha levantado, y creo que soy un poco dependiente de eso.

— No quiero que sientas que no puedes hablar conmigo de cosas, —dice Kurt rápidamente.— Sé que su amistad se extiende más allá de ser sólo amigos desde la escuela.

— Así es. Pero mi unión contigo es la cosa más especial que tengo, y nunca quiero perder eso. Para ser franco, sí pensé en decírtelo. Pero estabas siendo tan bueno, animándome después de la audición, tan maravillosamente dulce y amoroso, que simplemente no quise lastimarte con eso. Y luego estaba el simple hecho de que Wes era una voz en el teléfono... mientras que tú me mirabas con tus ojos y...

— Sí, tengo ojos, Blaine.

— Haha, —dice Blaine secamente.— Sabes a lo que me refiero, sé que lo haces, porque me dices que es lo mismo contigo.

— Así es.

— De verdad lo siento, Kurt.

— Y de verdad te perdono, Blaine. —Sonríe cuando Blaine ríe y niega con la cabeza antes de acurrucarse contra él otra vez.

Blaine despierta primero un par de horas más tarde, estirándose después del sueño más satisfactorio que ha tenido en semanas. Se levanta cuidadosamente de la cama, poniéndose un par de shorts antes de dirigirse a la sala de estar, donde envía muchos correos electrónicos a clientes y estudios anteriores, haciéndoles saber que está disponible para trabajar inmediatamente. Decide preparar café, viendo que a pesar de que pasa del medio día, para ellos es en realidad de mañana. Colocando pan tostado en un plato, prepara una bandeja con todo y se dirige de vuelta al dormitorio, incapaz de resistirse a besar el trasero desnudo de Kurt que se asoma deliciosamente debajo del edredón.

— Te dije que estarías caliente, —dice Kurt mientras abre un ojo.— ¿Huelo café?

— Así es. Café y pan tostado para mi hermoso prometido, —sonríe Baine, besando la mejilla de Kurt mientras se acomoda contra la almohada.— Dios mío, eres adorable cuando despiertas.

— Me estás contemplando, —dice Kurt cuendo alcanza un pan tostado, pero se emociona secretamente, y sonríe para sí mismo ante la forma en que su corazón late alocadamente contra su pecho.— Todavía lo haces... —ríe en voz baja, casi con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿A quien?

— Tú. Todavía me haces sentir como cuando nos vimos por primera vez. Como un emocionado niño de quince años que acaba de descubrir lo que es ser admirado, ser deseado. Quien descubrió lo que era  _sentir._

— ¿Aunque soy increíblemente viejo? —bromea.

— No te incomodé, ¿verdad? ¿Antes?

— ¡No! Ya te lo dije. Deja de preocuparte. Me encanta que nos hagamos bromas.

— Estás completamente feliz de nuevo, —reconoce Kurt cuando es su turno para contemplarlo.— Me encanta.

— Me siento mucho más positivo. Creo... no...  _Sé_  que vamos a salir de esto. Y espero tener pronto otro inquilino. Es lo más importante, en realidad. Si no fuera por eso... y por los diez mil dólares del anillo de compromiso... estaríamos bien.

— ¿El...? ¡Blaine...! ¡¿Qué?! —chilla Kurt.— ¡No es cierto!

— Sí, —se encoge de hombros.— Había ahorrado la mitad, pero entonces lo vi y no me pude resistir. ¿Pero sabes qué? Algún día estos anillos no serán nuestros, se los daremos a nuestra hija o a nuestro hijo. Reliquias de familia, —dice mientras admira la mano izquierda de Kurt.

— Eso me pone triste. Porque eso habla de que moriremos.

— Algún día pasará.

— Lo sé, pero de todas maneras. No me gusta pensar en mi vida sin ti, o viceversa.

— Entonces viviré hasta que tenga ciento quince, —dice Baine con decisión.— Y cuando estés listo, nos iremos juntos.

— Tonto.

— Por ti.

Permanecen así el resto del día, saliendo de la cama sólo para preparar comida o ir al baño. En algún momento, ya tarde, cuando se han hundido de nuevo bajo las sábanas y permanecen acurrucados, mirándose a los ojos, Kurt se inclina y besa los labios de Blaine muy suavemente. Sus corazones alocados recuperan el ritmo otra vez conforme el lento beso se construye. Finalmente, cuando el sol ha desaparecido del cielo y la luna ha salido, Blaine se acomoda detrás de Kurt y se empuja tiernamente en su interior, llevándolos a ambos a través del tercer orgasmo del día. No hay palabras pronunciadas durante o después, excepto un susurrado "Te amo" por parte de Blaine mientras besa a Kurt detrás de la oreja antes de que ambos caigan en un profundo sueño.


	14. Chapter 14

— ¡Tengo un trabajo! —Kurt anuncia con entusiasmo mientras da grandes zancadas a través de la puerta dos semanas después. Rodando los ojos afectuosamente, sigue el sonido del piano cuando no recibe respuesta, entrando en la sala de música para encontrar a Blaine con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados mientras está inmerso en la inquietante y hermosa pieza musical que está tocando. La falta de respuesta resulta de los audífonos en sus orejas, y Kurt puede escuchar los acordes de cuerdas y tambores que lo acompañan. Él espera, apoyado al final del piano hasta que las últimas notas se desvanecen y Blaine se desploma ligeramente en el banco.

— Ahem.

— ¡Ahh! — Blaine se sobresalta, sus ojos se agrandan cuando mira hacia arriba para encontrar a Kurt mirándolo.— ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?

— El suficiente para verte tocar bellamente. Eres increíble.

— Es porno para mi, —dice con un rubor.— Esto es lo que hago cuando no hay nadie alrededor.

— No hay vergüenza en ello.

— Tampoco en el porno, supongo, —Blaine sonríe.— Ya sabes... en algún lugar allá afuera hay algunos dvd's.

— Estoy bastante seguro que así es, —sonríe Kurt.— Pero la última vez que pusimos uno, terminó reproduciéndose para nadie. Como sea, no vine a casa para discutir acerca del porno. Tengo un trabajo, —dice lleno de orgullo.

— ¿Sí? ¿Dónde? Dime, —dice Blaine, empujando el banco hacia atrás y palmeando el espacio junto a él.

— El Parque Lincoln está poniendo en marcha un campamento de teatro infantil durante el verano. Joe y yo conseguimos trabajo como asesores de teatro musical.

— Los niños pequeños en masa te asustan, —señala Blaine.

— Lo sé pero la paga es realmente buena, estaré con Joe, además de que termino a las tres y tengo los fines de semana libres. Y espero que ellos estén ahí porque quieren estar ahí, en lugar de estar ahí sólo por tener algo qué hacer. Ya veremos. De cualquier manera, es algo grande para poner en mi currículum. Y haremos un pequeño show al final.

— ¡Qué lindo! —sonríe Blaine.— ¿Y de qué edades son los niños?

— Tienen entre cinco y catorce. Estarán divididos en grupos, y tendremos cuatro sesiones por día. Los niños se moverán de un grupo a otro, drama, baile, teatro musical y backstage.

— Suena genial. Quiero ir, —hace pucheros que hacen reír a Kurt.

— Tal vez -si eres bueno- te consiga entradas para el show de final de temporada.

— Gracias. ¿Entonces Joe no irá a casa a pasar el verano?

— No. No creo que le agrade estar ahí. Digo, le gusta su familia, pero tiene cuatro hermanas, y la mayor tiene nueve años.

— ¿Y qué fue él? ¿Un error?

— No, —Kurt ríe, golpeando su brazo.— Bueno, de hecho sí. Su mamá apenas tenía dieciocho cuando lo tuvo, las niñas son de su segundo matrimonio. Joe no ve a su papá, pero con su padrastro está bien. Él sólo dice que es ruidoso y sofocante. No le gustan los niños.

— A él no le gustan los niños, a ti no te gustan más de dos a la vez. Ajá, lo harán genial como asesores en el campamento.

— Estoy seguro que es un pre-requisito para el trabajo, —sonríe Kurt.

— Siento mucho que tengas que hacer esto, —dice Blaine poniéndose serio.

— Hey, no. No lo sientas, ¿okay? No hagas esto.

— Pero yo...

— No, —dice Kurt con firmeza,— Será divertido. Será una experiencia que Joe y yo recordaremos entre risas dentro de diez años cuando estemos cansados con nuestros propios hijos y nos demos cuenta de lo fácil que era, y luego, a los treinta y ocho cuando todavía no podremos controlar a un niño pequeño.

— No tengo respuesta para eso.

— Bien, —Kurt sonríe mientras besa sus labios.— Eso significa que gané.

— Siempre lo haces. ¿Qué quieres para cenar?

— Pizza, —viene la respuesta inmediata de Kurt.— Oh, pero dijimos que nada de pedir a domicilio.

— ¿Podríamos preparar pizza?

— ¡Ooh, sí! Hagamos eso. Me recuerda a la primera vez que me dijiste que me amabas. —Hace el intento de dejar la habitación, pero Blaine se queda ahí, sentado en el banco del piano, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.— ¿Qué?

— Nada. Digo, no he olvidado eso, pero es que... Es lindo sacar esos recuerdos y admirarlos de vez en cuando. —Camina hacia él, acunando sus mejillas dulcemente.— Mi corazón estaba golpeteando contra mi pecho, estaba luchando por recordar cómo respirar y estaba muy nervioso, —ríe suavemente.— Pensé que te había incomodado de alguna manera y luego me dijiste que estabas preocupado acerca de lo de la cama... Y justo así, te lo dije. Sentados ahí, en la mecedora de mi porche. Simplemente se sintió natural. Cuando todo el tiempo había estado preocupado.

— ¿Entonces planeabas decirme?

— Oh sí, lo sabía. Probablemente lo había sabido desde hacía tiempo, pero en ese momento lo admití. Sabía que me había enamorado de ti a lo grande, y nada de antes o desde entonces se le podía siquiera comparar. También supe que no habría otro para mi. Incluso si me hubieras dejado en algún punto del camino... No lo sé, supongo que habría salido nuevamente, pero supe con certeza que nunca me enamoraría de nuevo. Soy del tipo de "Una vez en la vida." Hay un sólo hombre para mi, un único y verdadero amor, un matrimonio.

— Quiero gritar ante tus palabras, pero estoy seguro que estando tan cerca el uno del otro, mis sonidos te harán sangrar los oídos. Así que diré esto en su lugar. Recuerdo ese primer encuentro en el Lima Bean... recuerdo mirarte... tú estabas en cuclillas, agarrando el respaldo de mi silla mientras hablamos, y recuerdo que pensé que podría enamorarme de ti si tuviera la más mínima oportunidad. Y así fue, y me seguí enamorando de ti más y más cada día, hasta que de pronto estamos aquí, tres años después... y no creo que alguna vez deje de enamorarme de ti. —Se inclina y besa los labios de Blaine suavemente, recargando su frente contra la de él.— Estás llorando, —dice con una pequeña risa.— Tú...

— Siempre lloras, —Blaine termina por él.— Lo sé.

— Es otra cosa que amo de ti. Y también amo admirar tus manos mientras trabajas la masa de la pizza, —sonríe cuando toma a Blaine de la mano y lo lleva a la cocina.— Así que manos a la obra.

— ¿Sólo te gusta? ¿O te gusta, TE GUSTA? —pregunta Blaine mientras toma los ingredientes de la alacena.

— Por una extraña razón, es increíblemente erótico, —admite Kurt mientras se sonroja.— No lo sé... es sólo que tus manos son tan... varoniles.

Blaine se ríe y niega con la cabeza.— Niño extraño, —murmura, pero en menos de una hora, la masa de la pizza es olvidada cuando un reguero de harina conduce a la habitación.

**. . .**

_Dos semanas después._

— ¡Wesley! —Blaine grita por el teléfono.

— La única persona que tiene permitido decirme así es tu mamá.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Cómo estás, Blaine?

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Finalmente tengo un inquilino!

— ¿Sí? ¡Es increíble!

— ¡Lo sé! Estába pensando que iba a tener que vender. No puedo esperar para decirle a Kurt.

— ¿No está?

— No. Está ensayando para su examen de canto mañana.

— Y bueno... ¿este inquilino? —Indaga Wes.

— Es por eso que te llamo, —Blaine le dice.— Tuve una llamada de Teresa -la conocimos cuando fuimos a Hawaii.

— Ya recuerdo.

— Entonces... Es su hermana, Kathy. Ha estado viviendo en Minnesota, pero se divorcio recientemente. Realmente necesitaba salir de ahí, así que se transfirió a Columbus.

— ¿A qué se dedica?

— Es analista de datos o algo así.

— Sé más preciso.

— No se puede esperar que lo recuerde todo. Como sea, Teresa me llamó para preguntarme si conocía a alguien que viviera cerca para que pudiera ir por ella y la ayudara a conocer gente... y casualmente le pregunté que dónde viviría, y Teresa dijo que todavía no tenía un lugar.

— Entonces... ¿le has rentado tu casa a alguien que nunca has visto, y quien de hecho no ha visto tu casa?

— Sí.

— Maravilloso.

— Como sea, —dice Blaine rodando los ojos ante el pragmatismo de Wes.— ¿Lo harás?

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Salir con ella algunas veces, presentarle gente, y por gente, no necesariamente me refiero a Nick y a Jeff... o a Sebastian.

— Depende... ¿Es sexy?

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

— Bueno... ¿Cómo está su hermana?

— Ella está bien, supongo. No lo sé, a mi me gustan los chicos.

— Y a mi me gustan las chicas, pero puedo apreciar a un chico bien parecido cuando lo veo. Por ejemplo, todos podemos decir que Kurt luce como si hubiera salido de la portada de Vogue.

— Has sido cegado por mi belleza clásica también, no lo olvides.

— Como sea.

— ¿Entonces la invitarás a salir?

— Ugh. Si es muy necesario. ¡Pero no en una cita! La invitaré a tomar un café y le mostraré el vecindario. Pero eso es todo. Estoy ocupado con mi propia vida.

— Eres tan caballeroso y cariñoso, —bromea Blaine.— No sabes, Wes, ella puede ser la chica que estabas esperando.

— ¿Una divorciada de mediana edad? Lo dudo.

— Tiene treinta y uno.

— Ah.

— Te enviaré por correo electrónico su número y la fecha de su llegada cuando la tenga. Adiós por ahora... Wesley.

Cuando Kurt llega a casa esa tarde, se encuentra con comida china esperando en la sala de estar y un enorme ramo de flores. En el segundo que empieza a protestar, Blaine le dice todo acerca de la llamada de Teresa, y subsecuentemente de Wes, y afirma que una noche de indulgencia está permitida para celebrar.

— Además que significa que no tendrás que trabajar este verano, —dice brillantemente.

Kurt hace una pausa, con su comida a medio camino de la boca y lo mira.— Uh... De hecho, aún voy a hacerlo.

— Pero no tienes por qué, —dice Blaine en confusión.

— Bueno, empiezo la siguiente semana, así que sí. Realmente no me parece justo que les llame y les diga "oh, mi prometido es rico de nuevo, así que volveré a ser un mantenido." Y quiero hacerlo de cualquier manera. Será divertido. ¿Qué más podría hacer en el verano? Terminaré sentado por ahí, aburrido. Vas a irte a Nashville en dos semanas, y luego cuando regreses estarás trabajando en esa campaña de Ryerson. Todos mis amigos estarán en casa o trabajando... ¿por qué querría yo quedarme por ahí en el apartamento todo el día esperando a que vengas a casa?

— Es tu decisión. —dice Blaine con un encogimiento de hombros.

— Sí, es mi decisión, gracias, —Kurt asiente mientras sus ojos escupen fuego.— Te lo dije, Blaine. No quiero que me mantengas. ¿Sábes lo humillante que es tener que pedirte dinero como si fueras mi papá? Es bueno que no tengamos que preocuparnos por la casa, sí. Y será genial poder ser capaces de empezar a tener nuestras citas nocturnas en lugar de quedarnos en casa todo el tiempo... pero tal vez yo quiera  _invitarte a ti a salir_ , con mi propio dinero. Dinero que me haya ganado con mi propio esfuerzo.

— Tienes razón, —dice Blaine.— Lo siento, —sonríe a manera de disculpa, acomodando la comida en la mesita de al lado para extender sus brazos hacia Kurt.— Lo entiendo, en serio que sí.— Kurt cae en sus brazos lleno de felicidad, besando su cabello.

— Gracias. De verdad es importante para mi. Quiero ser capaz de comprarte flores a ti también, sin sentir que en realidad tú eres el que las compras para ti mismo. Te amo, ¿sabes?

— No. No lo sabía. Deberías haber dicho algo antes, —bromea Blaine, tirando de su labio inferior entre sus dientes mientras Kurt le da un manotazo a la mano que descansa en su cadera.

— Crees que eres gracioso, ¿no es así?

— Sé que soy gracioso.

— Bueno, estarás riendo del otro lado de tu cara cuando estemos esta noche en la cama y me niegue a hacértelo. —dice con altivez.

— ¿Es eso cierto? Bueno, entonces supongo que tendré que tomar lo que pueda conseguir en este momento, —dice con una sonrisa mientras voltea a Kurt hasta estar recostado sobre su espalda a todo lo largo del sofá.— Prepárate para ser violado, Hummel.

**. . .**

Kathy Waters salta del camión de mudanzas, aterrizando limpiamente a los pies de Wes.— Hola, —dice ella alegremente, ofreciéndole su mano e ignorando la cara de sorpresa de Wes.— Soy Kathy. Tú debes ser Wes. Encantada de conocerte. ¡Linda casa! Blaine me envió algunas fotos por correo electrónico pero no le hacen justicia. No puedo esperar a ver el interior, —dice ella, rebotando un poco en nerviosa excitación mientras Wes continúa mirándola fijamente.

Se percata de su apariencia mientras ella admira las flores fuera de la casa. Ella es pequeñita, con un largo cabello rubio rojizo que cae atractivamente sobre sus hombros, y con enormes ojos verdes que brillan mientras le habla.

Espera... le habla.

Ella está hablándole.

A él.

— Um... ¿qué? Quiero decir, um... ¿disculpa? —dice él, luego se da cuenta con horror que se sonroja y balbucea como un tonto.

— Dije que si podíamos entrar, —le pide ella con una dulce sonrisa.— Tienes la llave, ¿no es así?

— Uh... ¡Sí! ¡La llave! Sí. Sí. Blaine me la dio... sí. —De alguna manera se las arregla para abrir el candado y mostrarle el interior, sus pasos hacen eco fuertemente a través de las vacías habitaciones.— Es uh... es una casa muy linda en realidad, —Wes le dice mientras ella se pasea por la cocina.— Preciosa. —Se ruboriza furiosamente otra vez, mirando hacia sus pies antes de aclararse la garganta y obligarse a mirarla nuevamente.— Pienso que eres preciosa.

— ¡Oh! —Kathy exclama suavemente, cubriéndose la boca con su mano, llena de sorpresa.

— Lo siento. Yo um... amm... Todos mis amigos son gays, —exclama de pronto.— Parece que he perdido toda capacidad para hablar con una mujer, y como te puedes imaginar, mis amigos son lo que le sigue de inútiles en cuanto a darme consejos se refiere.

— Está bien.— Ella estira una mano como para tocar la mano de Wes, pero parece que lo piensa mejor y la retira rápidamente.— Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que alguien me dijo un cumplido como ese. Gracias.

Wes resopla un enorme suspiro de alivio mientras una sonrisa ilumina su rostro.— Tengo una chica, —dice orgulloso, luego se pone de nervios otra vez.— No una novia. Me refiero a una lesbiana. ¡No! Bueno, sí. Um... Oh mierda. —Haciendo una pausa, resopla aire de sus mejillas antes de continuar.— Tengo una amiga que es una chica. Pero es lesbiana. Se llama Santana y vive en Nueva York.

— Bien, —asiente Kathy, sin saber qué decir o hacer con esa información.

— Debería... debería irme, —dice Wes.— Lo siento mucho.

— Yo no tengo ningún amigo, —dice Kathy de pronto a sus espaldas. Wes se detiene en la puerta de la cocina y se voltea a verla retorciendo sus manos nerviosamente.— Y de verdad podría necesitar uno justo ahora, —agrega en voz baja.— ¿Por favor?

— Yo... yo podría quedarme y ayudarte a desempacar, ¿quieres? —le ofrece Wes, calmando sus nervios al darse cuenta de lo nerviosa que está Kathy.— Podríamos uh... ¿Tal vez podríamos ir a tomar un café después? ¿O a cenar?

— Me encantaría, —le sonríe de vuelta.

**. . .**

— No tenías que levantarte tan temprano para acompañarme, —dice Kurt mientras se dirigen al parque de la mano. Está nervioso por ser el primer día en su nuevo trabajo, y se nota. Decidir googlear "la vida como un asesor de campamento" anoche tal vez no fue una buena idea por todas esas historias de horror acerca de niños peleando, vomitando, llorando y haciendo rabietas. Ha estado mordiéndose el labio y retorciendo sus manos toda la mañana mientras se cambiaba de atuendo en tres ocasiones, finalmente sintiéndose cómodo en un par de elegantes shorts color beige con un botón rojo en la parte de abajo.

— Tengo que ir al trabajo de cualquier manera, —razona Blaine mientras sus manos se balancean entre ellos.

— Lo sé, pero no tan temprano. Gracias.

— No es problema, Kurt, en serio. Quise hacerlo.

— No estoy muy seguro de poder sobrevivir, —dice Kurt en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para alguien más, pero Blaine lo capta de inmediato.

— Por supuesto que sí. Eres encantador, agradable y extremadamente talentoso. Te van a adorar. Y si no... patéalos.

— Creo que patear a niños pequeños puede ser mal visto, —dice Kurt, y Blaine está feliz de ver una pequeña sonrisa jugando en la comisura de sus labios.— No sé como es que algunos se vuelven profesores.

— A Wes parece gustarle mucho, —medita Blaine.— Creo que es una vocación más que un simple trabajo.

— Hablando de Wes, ¿has sabido algo de él? Pensé que se estaba asegurando que tu nueva inquilina estuviera bien.

— Así es, y no, no he sabido de él, —dice Blaine frunciendo el ceño levemente.— Le mandé un mensaje el Sábado en la noche para ver si todo estaba bien, pero no me respondió. Trataré de llamarle nuevamente antes de que me vaya al trabajo. Como sea... Estaba pensando... ahora que ya no estamos en números rojos, ¿qué tal si volamos a LA para el cumpleaños de los gemelos? Podrían ser como unas mini vacaciones supongo.

— Claro, —sonríe Kurt.

— Podríamos viajar al siguiente día de que termines el campamento, —le dice Blaine.— Luego podríamos quedarnos toda la semana.

— Suena bien para mi, —coincide Kurt, — ¿Irían también tus papás?

— Si, si está bien para ti.

— Genial. Siempre me gusta visitar a Cooper, y me encanta cuando estamos todos juntos.

—¿Podrá permitírseme pagar los boletos de avión? —pregunta Blaine dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro.

— Vas a tener que hacerlo, si quieres que vaya, —dice Kurt con una sonrisa tímida.— Me pagarán hasta que termine el campamento.

Caminan en silencio por un momento, y Kurt se hace consciente de que Blaine está tratando de decir algo, lo que finalmente hace, fingiendo indiferencia muy mal mientras habla.

— ¿Kurt? ¿Por qué no sacamos una cuenta bancaria mancomunada? Digo, tiene más sentido, —se apresura a decir cuando Kurt se detiene y se vuelve a mirarlo fijamente.— Sería como una mezcla de nuestros ingresos y egresos... juntos. Y ya sabes, todavía podrías tener una cuenta sólo para ti si así lo deseas. Transferir una cantidad mensual... ya sabes, para comprarme cosas.

— Um...

— No. Okay, —Blaine fuerza una sonrisa.— Es demasiado. Lo siento. Sé que te gusta tu independencia.

— En realidad creo que es una idea muy inteligente, —sonríe.— Y también muy emocionante. —Da un pequeño salto en la banqueta que hace a Blaine reír de alivio.

— Oh, gracias a Dios. Y es emocionante. Dios sabe que aún me emociona empujar un carrito por todo Wal-mart contigo.

— Simplemente lo voy a decir, no me importa si sueno como un niño de doce años. —dice Kurt dramáticamente.— Adoro todo eso. Las compras, los pequeños mensajes de "¿puedes pasar a cargar gas de camino a casa?," hasta la limpieza del apartamento... y ahora el dinero, es algo... muy maduro. **  
**

— Lo es, —coincide Blaine con una sonrisa indulgente.

— Sueno como un tonto, ¿no? —le pregunta Kurt cuando cruzan la calle para entrar al parque.— Has estado haciendo todo esto por años. Diablos, hasta eres dueño de una casa.

— Lo he estado haciendo, sí. Pero no contigo. Y eso es lo que lo hace emocionante para mi. —Blaine lo hace detenerse una vez más, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras se inclina para besar sus labios.— Y es perfectamente aceptable emocionarse con hacer cosas maduras, Kurt. Tienes diecinueve. Yo tengo treinta y cuatro.

— Casi treinta y cinco.

— Dentro de tres meses, gracias. —ríe Blaine.— Amo ver ese lado de ti, Kurt. Esa forma juvenil, casi infantil en que saltas de entusiasmo y tus ojos se iluminan. Nunca lo pierdas, por favor.

— Okay, —sonríe tímido de pronto.

Siguen caminando hasta detenerse afuera de una gran carpa que se ha establecido como un teatro improvisado para el campamento. Una multitud de padres preocupados y sus sobre excitados niños circulan en masa, y Kurt examina el escenario, momentáneamente abrumado.

— Puedes hacerlo, —Blaine murmura en su oído mientras aprieta sus dedos.

— Joe, —Kurt suspira de alivio mientras su amigo deambula hacia él.

— Hey, — les sonríe cálidamente.— Kurt, entra cuando estés listo, tenemos que recoger nuestras credenciales y llenar un formato. Además de que hay una chica muy sexy ahí, pero me preocupa que pueda ser una lesbiana. Necesito tu opinión.

— Fantástico. Y entonces mi trabajo empieza. —dice Kurt cuando se voltea hacia un sonriente Blaine.— Será mejor que me vaya.

— ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?

— No, ¿por qué?

— Me preguntaba si te gustaría pasar por el estudio.

— ¿Tu estudio? ¿El estudio... donde trabajas y... grabas cosas?

— Bueno, aún no grabo nada, pero sí.

— ¡Me encantaría! —todo el rostro de Kurt se ilumina ante esa perspectiva.— Nunca te he visto en el trabajo.

— Lo sé, y sigo diciéndole a todo el mundo acerca de ti, pero siempre estás en clase. Quiero que conozcas a todos los chicos. Estoy haciendo las guitarras para el nuevo álbum de Nickelback.

— Sí, como sea. Eso no significa nada más que vergüenza. ¡Pero hey! —chilla, haciendo a Blaine reír con su forzado entusiasmo.— ¡Ahí estaré!

— Okay, —sonríe Blaine.— Te veré más tarde. Oh, toma, casi lo olvido. —Hurgando en su bolsa, saca orgullosamente una bolsa de papel café, una manzana y una botella de agua.

— ¿Me preparaste el almuerzo? —pregunta Kurt, husmeando el interior de la bolsa y sonriendo al ver los sándwiches y la pequeña nota en forma de corazón lista para ser leída más tarde.

— Así es.

— Síp. No hay ninguna duda, eres el más lindo.

Radiante, Blaine desliza sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt e intenta besarlo, pero Kurt se ruboriza y mira los botones de la camisa polo de Blaine, llevando sus manos a jugar con la pajarita alrededor de su cuello.— Yo... yo... yo creo que no debería besarte... aquí,—dice, avergonzado y preocupado por herir los sentimientos de Blaine.

— Okay, —asiente Blaine.— Entiendo.

El alivio inunda el rostro de Kurt.— ¿Sí?

— Claro. Está bien. Hay un montón de niños y padres alrededor y quieres causar una buena impresión. Está bien... sólo espero una enorme cantidad de besos más tarde para compensarlo. —sonríe.

— ¿Algo así como una sesión completa de besuqueo?

— Por supuesto.

— Okay. Me tengo que ir. Te amo, viejito.

— Yo también te amo, niño precioso.

Blaine regresa a casa feliz, e inmediatamente abre su laptop para reservar vuelos a LA, después de lo cual revisa su correo electrónico, feliz de encontrar uno de Wes.

_Blaine:_

_Tengo algunas preguntas, y dada la naturaleza de las mismas, preferiría comunicártelas vía correo electrónico para salvarme de una terrible vergüenza e incomodidad._

_1: Kathy preguntó si podía pagar la renta semanalmente en lugar de hacerlo cada mes sólo por un tiempo, hasta que todo lo relacionado con la transferencia de su trabajo esté solucionado._

_2: ¿Sabías que necesitas un nuevo cobertizo? Necesitas un nuevo cobertizo. Puedo arreglarlo por ti si lo deseas, sólo házmelo saber._

Blaine sonríe y niega con la cabeza, todavía no es capaz de entender por qué esto sería incómodo o vergonzoso para Wes.

_3: ¿Sabes por qué soy tan desesperada y completamente incompetente al hablar con mujeres que no sean A) nuestras madres o B) Rachel y Santana? He decidido culpar a la enorme cantidad de gays con los que suelo rodearme. Todos ustedes me han convertido en un leproso social._

_4: ¿Es aceptable decirle a alguien que piensas que es preciosa dos minutos después de haberla conocido?_

_5: Y si entonces ya cenaste con esa persona, y todo salió realmente muuuy bien, ¿crees que deba pedirle que salgamos otra vez? ¿Está bien sentirse aterrado de hacer eso?_

_6: Blaine, ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?_

_Por favor, no me llames para discutir esto. Mi cara está ardiendo incluso de escribir. Podría acurrucarme y morir si se me obliga a hablar de ello. Pero es que, ella es... simplemente... preciosa._

_Vas a llamarme, ¿no es así? Oh Dios. Lo vas a hacer. Puedo verte. Estás tomando el teléfono, sonriendo y marcando mi número..._

Su correo electrónico termina abruptamente, y Blaine se sorprende cuando de hecho responde su llamada.

— Sabía que me llamarías. Quieres que te diga, ¿verdad? No vas a hablar de nada de tus asuntos, oh no. Pero felizmente me harás hablar de mis tendencias idiotas, —dice Wes con cansancio.

— Pregunta número seis, Wes.

— ¿Sí?

— Sí.


	15. Chapter 15

El día es sofocante. Blaine camina por el parque, agradecido de encontrar una banca a la sombra donde se puede sentar y mirar a Kurt terminar las actividades del día con un gran grupo de niños que actualmente están ensayando lo que sospechosamente se parece a Vaselina. Es el final de la segunda semana de Kurt, y aunque él llega a casa casi todos los días quejándose de su ropa sucia, o de los niños de cinco años colgando de sus piernas, tiene que admitir que lo disfruta enormemente. Él siente una verdadera satisfacción cuando ve la confianza de una niña dispararse mientras canta en solitario por primera vez, o ver a un grupo de chicos decidiendo que en realidad disfrutan bailar.

En los días en los que trabaja desde casa, Blaine se asegura de encontrarse con Kurt cuando sale. Caminan de vuelta por el parque, a veces con Joe, comiendo un helado y hablando de sus días. Pero hoy Blaine siente una pesadez en su corazón. Viajará a Nashville a la mañana siguiente, donde pasará diez días grabando. Kurt le asegura constantemente que va a estar bien, que es un niño grande que puede cuidar de sí mismo. Blaine lo sabe, por supuesto, y aunque no está preocupado por el bienestar de Kurt, él sí se preocupa por cómo van a hacerle frente al hecho de no verse durante tanto tiempo. Se abanica con su sombrero, sonriendo cortésmente cuando una mujer se sienta en la banca junto a él.

— Me encanta llegar aquí temprano, observarlos, —le dice ella.— Mi hija es la del vestido amarillo, —le informa, señalando a una chica de alrededor de nueve años con un perfecto trenzado.

— ¿Lo está disfrutando? —pregunta Blaine, viendo como Kurt comienza a organizar a los niños en filas.

— Oh, le encanta, —la mujer asiente con la cabeza.— Y todo el personal es muy agradable. Especialmente él, —hace una seña hacia Kurt mientras habla.— Creo que Jasmine está esperando que el matrimonio pueda estar en su futuro.

— Es mío, —asiente Blaine, sorprendido por su repentina vehemencia.— Uh... lo siento. Quiero decir que... él es mi prometido.

— ¿De verdad? Oh wow. —La mujer lo mira, luego mira de vuelta a Kurt antes de regresar a Blaine con una sonrisa.— Perdóname. Pensé que estabas esperando a tu hijo.

— No, —Blaine le devuelve la sonrisa.— Te puedo asegurar que es perfectamente legal.

La mujer se ríe a carcajadas ante esto, dándole palmaditas en la rodilla.— Bien, bien. Sí, —dice mientras los mira de nuevo.— Lo puedo ver. Hacen una linda pareja. Soy Sandra, por cierto.

— Blaine, —dice con gusto.— Y gracias.

Otra madre se desliza en el banco al otro lado de Blaine en ese momento, sonriendo a manera de disculpa.— Lo siento, es el único lugar con sombra.

— No se preocupe, —Blaine le dice amablemente. Se sientan en silencio durante un rato, viendo cómo los niños van a través de su coreografía, y Blaine se ríe cuando oye a Kurt diciéndoles que no pierdan de vista a los otros.

— ¿Cuál es el tuyo? —pregunta la mujer.

— El alto en shorts color caqui, —Blaine señala en la vaga dirección de Kurt mientras Sandra resopla.

— Oh. —La madre se ve confundida cuando trata de buscar a qué niño se refiere.— Oh, ¿te refieres al asesor?

— Sí.

— Oh. No pensé que fueras lo bastante mayor como para ser su padre, —dice sonriendo.— Te ves bien. Soy Debbie, por cierto. Mi hijo, Jayden, es el de la izquierda, el de la playera color gris.

Blaine asiente, por alguna razón no siente la necesidad de corregir su error, cosa que lamenta cuando ella se desliza un poco más cerca.

— Soy una madre soltera, —comenta ella cuando Blaine se da cuenta con horror que está coqueteando con él.— Es duro, ¿no?

— Uh... No sabría decirle, —dice secamente, frotándose la mandíbula con la mano izquierda y con la esperanza de que note el anillo.

— No, por supuesto que no, —ella continúa inconscientemente.— Supongo que es diferente a ser un padre soltero. Aún así es difícil.

— No, no... yo no...

— ¡Oiga, señor! —Son interrumpidos por Kurt que corre hacia ellos, agachándose bajo las hojas del árbol antes de ponerse delante de él, ligeramente sin aliento.— Deja de coquetear y ven a ayudarme aquí, —dice sonriendo alegremente mientras lo pone de pie.—  _You Are The One That I want_ (Tú Eres El Que Yo Quiero).

— ¿Qué? No, Kurt. Por favor. Simplemente no.

— Vamos. Quiero que todos te conozcan. Y podemos darles un ejemplo de cómo debe ser la química en un escenario. No me obligues a hacerlo con Joe. —Blaine sigue mascullando su protesta, pero aún así se deja arrastrar por el parque hacia el grupo de niños que esperan.

— Lindo, —le dice Sandra a Debbie.

— Totalmente adorable, —Debbie está de acuerdo.— Qué linda relación Padre e Hijo. ¡Y qué lindo que su hijo se diera cuenta que estaba coqueteando conmigo!

— Querida, no es su hijo, —Sandra ríe.— Es su prometido.

Debbie se pone roja, aclarándose la garganta.— Um... creo que debes estar en un error. Él es mucho mayor.

— Así es, sí. Pero están comprometidos. Él mismo me lo estaba diciendo. Lleva un anillo. Además, el chico trae un diamante del tamaño de El Diamante Hope (1) en su mano.

— Eso es repugnante, —Debbie dice con enojo.— Él es sólo un niño. ¿Qué clase de padres tiene, que dejan que se aprovechen de su hijo de esa manera?

— ¿Perdón? —Sandra dice con incredulidad.— Debe tener por lo menos dieciocho años, todos los asesores están en la universidad. ¿Y de todos modos a ti qué te importa? Te parecía un hombre agradable, tú parecías estar totalmente fascinada con él hasta que te enteraste de que ya está ocupado, y que no batea para tu equipo. ¡Por Dios! La ignorancia de algunas personas nunca deja de desconcertarme. Discúlpeme, voy a escucharlos cantar.

Ella se aleja furiosa hasta llegar a la parte trasera del grupo desde donde puede ver a Kurt y a Blaine, quien luce como si estuviera esperando a que la tierra se lo tragara por completo.

— ¡Okay chicos! —los llama Kurt.— Quiero que conozcan a alguien. Él es Blaine. Todo el mundo saluden a Blaine.

Cuarenta niños dicen a coro— ¡Hola, Blaine! —mientras él los saluda con un movimiento de su mano y les ofrece una débil sonrisa.

— ¿Es el papá de Jacob? —pregunta una niña mientras que un niño sentado junto a ella, con una mata de rizos oscuros sacude la cabeza.

— No cariño, no lo es. Blaine es... um... bueno, Blaine es el hombre con el que me voy a casar, —Kurt les dice a todos ellos con orgullo.— ¿Ven este anillo brillante? Bueno, esto le dice a todo el mundo, —dice, con una sonrisa tímida hacia Blaine,— que me voy a casar con él algún día.

— Él es muy viejo, —dice otro niño.

— Lo es, sí, —Kurt dice mientras arruga la nariz.— Pero ¿sabes qué? Él puede cantar muy bien, y también toca música. Algunas veces, después de la cena, nos sentamos y Blaine toca el piano mientras cantamos juntos.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Los aspirantes a los Waltons? —Debbie murmura con rabia mientras llega al lado de Sandra.

— ¿Cantan canciones de amor? —pregunta un niño.

— Sí, y canciones tristes, y canciones tontas, todo tipo de canciones. Es por eso que lo he traído hasta aquí, para que podamos cantarles una canción de Vaselina, y luego irán a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos los niños comienzan a asentir, aplaudiendo y hablando con entusiasmo cuando Kurt se vuelve a ofrecerle a Blaine su micrófono.— Anda.

— No sé, Kurt, son tan... pequeños.

— Les encantará, por favor.

— Cualquier cosa por ti, —murmura, haciendo una seña con la cabeza a Joe para que empiece a tocar el teclado.

Blaine pronto tiene a todos los pequeños riendo mientras canta, girando alrededor de Kurt y coqueteando tentadoramente con él, mientras Kurt interpreta a Sandy a la perfección. Cuando terminan, los niños y los asesores por igual están de pie, gritando y pidiendo más. Kurt levanta las manos y dice por encima del ruido que promete hacer que Blaine cante de nuevo para ellos en algún momento, pero ahora hay un montón de padres acalorados y sudorosos que esperan para llevar a sus hijos a casa. Él encuentra a Blaine entre la multitud, tocando sus dedos ligeramente con una suave sonrisa.

— Gracias.

— De hecho, me gustó mucho, —dice, riéndose mientras obtiene un abrazo inesperado de un niño que pasa.— Ellos parecen apreciar un espectáculo.

— Ellos aprecian a los adultos que no tienen miedo de hacer el ridículo, —lo corrige Kurt.— No es que hayas parecido tonto... oh, ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

— Uh... ¿Kurt? —Se vuelve a ver a uno de los líderes del campamento que lo está llamando.— ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

— ¡Claro! Vuelvo enseguida.

Blaine espera bajo un gran árbol a que vuelva Kurt, pero cuando lo hace, sus ojos están abatidos y está arrastrando los pies.

— Hey, ¿estás bien?

— Una mamá se quejó de mí, —dice en voz baja.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Kurt se encoge de hombros con desaliento.— No sé realmente, sólo me dijeron que no era apropiado que te hiciera participar y que les dijera a todos que estábamos comprometidos. Ella dijo que era confuso para los niños porque... bueno, porque tú y yo somos hombres y también por tu edad.

— Pura mierda, —Blaine dice con enojo. —Esto es Chicago , no el Sur Profundo (2) de los años cincuenta. Por Dios. ¿Qué dijo tu supervisor? ¿Estás en problemas?

— No, —y Kurt se permite esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.— Ella dijo que la ignorara, simplemente pensó que debía decirme en caso de que la mamá tratara de hablar directamente conmigo del tema. Pero aparte de eso, le dijo a la madre que este campamento cuenta con niños de todos los orígenes étnicos, religiones y de diversos tipos de familias -incluyendo parejas del mismo sexo. Ella dijo que pensaba que había sido lindo que te llevara al escenario, y me dijo que los niños lo disfrutaron muchísimo.

— Entonces eso es bueno, ¿no? —Blaine dice mientras le da un codazo en el hombro.— Trata de no preocuparte por ello, mi niño precioso. Es sólo una persona de mente cerrada. Has sido más que profesional.

— Supongo. Sin embargo, todavía me siento triste. Quiero decir... me sentía tan seguro aquí, tan aceptado en comparación con Lima.

— Lo eres. Lo somos. Es una ciudad muy acogedora, Kurt, pero hay idiotas por todas partes.

— Yo... —se detiene y mira a su alrededor, bajando la voz para que los niños que pasen no los escuchen.— Estoy cabreado. Es nuestra última noche juntos durante diez días, y estaba muy emocionado, ahora me siento desinflado.

— ¿Disculpen? —La pareja se separa ligeramente para ver a un papá acercándose a ellos, con un bebé en su cadera y una pequeña niña sosteniendo su mano.— Perdón por la interrupción. Scarlett sólo quería darles las gracias por la canción. Ella realmente lo disfrutó. Al parecer, ella quiere ver a su mamá y a mi intentando esa canción en casa.

— Oh, —Kurt sonríe con sorpresa y mira a la niña.— Bueno, gracias, Scarlett. Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado.

— Todos lo hicimos, —el hombre sonríe.— Incluso éste estuvo dando saltitos durante toda la canción, —dice mientras Blaine toma suavemente la mano del bebé.— Buen trabajo.

— Estoy de acuerdo, —otra voz interviene, y Blaine se vuelve para encontrar a Sandra sonriéndoles.— ¿Ves, Lauren? Te dije que eran una linda pareja.

— Los gays siempre lo son, —su amiga suspira.— Pero ustedes dos se ven tan bien juntos, y sus voces cantando juntas son simplemente maravillosas. Kurt, ¿puedo ver tu anillo? Sigo viendo que destella cada que mueves la mano.

— Claro, —sonríe mientras estira su mano.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Mary Ann! —ella dice mientras otro padre se une a la creciente multitud,— Mary Ann, mira este anillo.

— Bueno, es simplemente divino, —canturrea ella.— Kurt, eres un hombre con suerte. Usted también, señor. —dice mirando a Blaine.— Cuídelo. Mi Jamie no habla de otra cosa que no sea de Kurt y de Joe en casa. Ellos realmente han hecho de su verano algo muy especial.

— Bueno, él realmente ha hecho de mi vida algo muy especial así que... sí, —Blaine termina tímidamente mientras las mujeres a su alrededor emiten un coro de "Ahh's"

— Um, si nos disculpan, —Kurt dice educadamente.— Blaine se va de viaje de negocios mañana, así que vamos a pasar algún tiempo juntos...

Dicen adiós, ganándose otra ronda de abrazos de los niños y padres por igual, antes de cruzar el parque.

— Idiotas por todas partes, —dice Blaine una vez que están fuera del alcance del oído.— Pero también algunas personas bastante increíbles.

— Me sentí como una celebridad, —dice Kurt, burbujeante y feliz, riendo una vez más mientras toma la mano de Blaine en la suya.

— Te encantó, ¿no es así?

— Sí, así es, —sonríe.— Es que, cada vez que alguien dice '¿puedo ver tu anillo de compromiso?' Yo digo 'Oh , ¿esta cosa?' por dentro me estoy agitando como una jirafa moribunda.

— ¡Qué hermosa analogía! —bromea Blaine, deteniéndose para poder mirar a Kurt a los ojos.— ¿Estamos lo suficientemente lejos como para un beso?

Kurt sonríe dulcemente, depositando un largo y lento beso en sus labios.— No me avergüenzo de ti, ¿sabes?

— Lo sé, —dice Blaine honestamente.— Entiendo.

— Es todo lo contrario. Me siento ridículamente orgulloso de que me vean contigo.

— También lo sé, —sonríe Blaine, mirando al suelo mientras habla en voz baja.— Sé que al principio estaba reacio, pero cuando me llevaste al escenario y le dijiste a todos ahí que yo soy el hombre con el que te vas a casar... Todo en mí se encendió.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa y que nos besuqueemos como dos adolescentes calientes?

— Bueno, uno de nosotros todavía puede caber perfectamente en esa descripción, así que ¿por qué no?

**. . .**

— Joder, —Blaine se desenreda de Kurt y se acomoda sobre su espalda, jadeando.— Soy completamente incapaz de mantener cualquier sesión de besos contigo de manera casta. Eres tan malditamente talentoso con esa lengua.

— No sabía que teníamos que hacer las cosas de manera casta, —dice Kurt, apoyándose en un codo para mirarlo. Arrastra sus dedos a lo largo de la franja de piel expuesta, donde la playera de Blaine se ha subido.— Creo que los dos somos adultos.

— Lo sé, —dice Blaine, haciendo una pausa para dejar escapar un suave gemido cuando los dedos de Kurt se mueven para trazar el contorno de su miembro ya firmemente endurecido.— Pero quiero que nos enfriemos un momento. —Necesita una gran fuerza de voluntad y determinación para apartar la mano de Kurt, pero lo hace, entrelazando sus dedos en su lugar.— De lo contrario voy a terminar clavándote y cogiéndote hasta dejarte sin sentido.

— Bueno, ¿no es genial? —Kurt dice secamente.— Siempre tan romántico.

— Sin embargo, de eso se trata. Quiero que esta noche sea sobre el romance más que la lujuria.

— Okay. Lo entiendo, —dice Kurt con un beso en la mejilla.— Voy a tomar una ducha, estoy todo pegajoso.

— Voy a empezar la cena.

— Ugh. Demasiado calor para cocinar, —dice Kurt mientras se dirige al baño.

— No tenemos que cocinar. Tenemos pan y queso. Creo que hay un poco de jamón serrano también.

— ¿Y aceitunas?

— Siempre tenemos aceitunas.

— Me parece muy bien.

**. . .**

— No traes camisa, —comenta Blaine cuando Kurt entra a la cocina veinte minutos más tarde, sólo en un par de shorts de color gris a la medida.

— Lo sé. Qué atrevimiento de mi parte. —Él se acerca al mostrador donde está Blaine preparando una ensalada. Deslizando los brazos alrededor de su cintura por detrás, deposita un suave beso en la parte posterior de su cuello, tirando ligeramente del borde de su camisa tipo polo.— Quítate la tuya.

— No puedo, —dice Blaine.— Porque entonces presionarás tu pecho desnudo contra mi espalda, haciendo que deje salir una especie de maullido embarazoso, y luego me rebanaré el dedo en lugar de estos tomates.

— Sin embargo te sientes tan bien, —Kurt intenta, pasando la mano por debajo de la camisa y sobre el estómago de Blaine, hacia su pecho.

El cuchillo aterriza en la tabla para picar con un estrépito cuando Blaine se agarra con fuerza al mostrador, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurt mientras su aliento acaricia el cuello de Kurt.— Oh, Dios, —gime en voz baja.— Kurt... tú...

— ¿Hmm? —Kurt pasa la lengua por la piel salada detrás de la oreja de Blaine.

— Comer. Deberíamos... deberíamos comer.

— Bésame. —exige Kurt acaloradamente mientras sus dedos hacen girar la barbilla de Blaine de nuevo hacia él.

Volteando la cabeza, Blaine se rinde, gimiendo en voz alta mientras se besan, enrollando sus lenguas. Kurt mantiene una mano firme en la cintura de Blaine, la otra hacia arriba y debajo de su polo, acariciando firmemente sobre su pecho, hacia arriba hasta ahuecar su garganta ligeramente. Blaine puede sentir el contorno del duro miembro de Kurt empujando entre sus nalgas, mientras su propia erección se frota contra el borde del mostrador hasta que la mano de Kurt deja su garganta para acariciarlo justo ahí, apretando ligeramente.

— ¡Joder! —jadea Blaine, rompiendo el beso para echar la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Kurt una vez más.— Joder, Kurt...

— Tenemos que comer, —le dice Kurt, y de repente se ha ido, paseando por la habitación hasta el refrigerador, asegurándose de inclinarse lo más que puede para sacar el queso.

— Uhhhhh, —gime Blaine, mientras deja caer la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados derrotado.— Eso fue...

— Caliente, —viene la repentina voz en su oído, haciéndolo saltar.— Pero tienes razón, podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo.

— Creo que no quiero, —viene la voz ahogada, mientras continúa inclinado sobre el mostrador.

— Si, claro que quieres. Anda. Vamos a comer.

— Ve afuera, —dice Blaine con un movimiento de su mano,— está más fresco ahora. ¿Quieres vino?

— Claro, ¿por qué no?

Ellos van y vienen de aquí para allá, poniendo comida y bebida en la mesa de la terraza, luego se instalan juntos en la esquina del sofá de ratán que recientemente compraron.

— Veo que también perdiste tu camisa, —comenta Kurt cuando Blaine cae a su lado.— Lindo.

— Mira pero no toques, —bromea Blaine.— Tenemos que comer y beber.

— Por nosotros, —Kurt ofrece un brindis con su copa mientras sonríe.— Porque no nos echemos mucho de menos.

— Sin embargo me echarás de menos un poco, ¿no?

— Más que un poco, —lo corrige Kurt.— Pero no quiero echarte mucho de menos como para que acabemos sintiéndonos miserables.

— ¿Va a estar bien? —Blaine pregunta con preocupación.

— Por supuesto, —dice alegremente.— La familia de Joe estará de visita este fin de semana, y cenaré con ellos el sábado, y papá vendrá por un par de días también.

— Padre e hijo pasando tiempo juntos, —sonríe Blaine.

— Si. Ya sabes, solíamos ser siempre sólo nosotros. Era casi insoportable a veces -especialmente durante la secundaria cuando yo realmente no tenía amigos. Siempre éramos sólo papá y yo. Y ahora tenemos esta gran familia... lo cual es genial, no me malinterpretes, pero no quiero perder nunca esa cercanía con él.

— Sé a lo que te refieres. Y estoy de acuerdo. No tienes por qué perderla. Es como Wes y yo. Cuando vamos a casa ahora, hay un mundo de gente pidiendo a gritos vernos a ti y a mi, lo cual es genial, pero echo de menos aquellos tiempos en los que éramos sólo él y yo discutiendo sobre quién comió más pizza.

— Deberías ver si quiere visitarte en Nashville este fin de semana, —sugiere Kurt.

— Quizás. Si puede apartar los ojos de Kathy durante el tiempo suficiente.

— ¿Qué está pasando ahí? ¿Ya están saliendo?

— ¡Ha! No. Le tomará a Wes aproximadamente seis años reunir el valor suficiente para invitarla a salir.

— Dios. Está realmente fascinado, ¿eh?

— Creo que está perdidamente enamorado, —medita Blaine mientras toma un sorbo de vino.— Y por lo que me dice, yo diría que a ella también le gusta demasiado. Pero Wes tiene incluso menos confianza en sí mismo que yo en mí.

— ¿Alguna vez ha tenido una novia?

— Una. En la universidad. Se llamaba María, era una linda italiana que vino de intercambio y estuvieron juntos durante casi un año. Pero luego volvió a Italia y eso fue todo.

— Eso es triste.

— Sí, estuvo muy triste por un tiempo. Pero entonces sucedió este desastre, —dice, señalándose a sí mismo,— y estuvo demasiado preocupado como para poder tener una vida amorosa.

— Yo no creo que él lo vea de esa manera, —dice Kurt mientras pasa una mano tranquilizadora sobre su pierna.— Pero Wes es un buen tipo. Él se merece a alguien.

— Definitivamente, —coincide Blaine.— Mi mayor deseo es verlo casado con alguien que lo valore y lo ame como se merece.

— Entonces... ¿puede ser que tengamos que intervenir aquí?

— Puede ser, —sonríe Blaine.

— ¿Cuando regreses?

— Cuando regrese... Ugh, Kurt , ¿por qué tengo que irme?

— ¿Porque Kenny Rogers necesita a alguien que toque la guitarra por él?

— Lo sé, —Blaine se queja mientras se desploma hacia atrás contra los cojines.— Pero no nos veremos durante diez días.

— Y será horrible, pero ¿sabes una cosa? Hubo un tiempo -no hace mucho- en el que sólo salíamos. Nada más. Y en el que de vez en cuando se nos permitía quedarnos a dormir en casa del otro, pero eso era todo. Y solías viajar mucho... Podemos hacer esto. Es bueno tener un poco de tiempo a solas de vez en cuando. —Toma la copa de Blaine y la coloca sobre la mesa antes de tomarlo a él en sus brazos, besando su cabello.— Sólo recuerda traerme un regalo.

— Lo haré. —Blaine hace una pausa para mirarlo, con una mano acunando su mandíbula.— Eres tan hermoso.

Kurt se inclina hasta frotar sus narices antes de agachar la cabeza y besar sus labios tentadoramente lento, apartándose cuando Blaine lo sigue en busca de más.— ¡Hey! —protesta Blaine, agarrando a Kurt por la cintura y tirando de él hasta su regazo.— Necesito más que eso. —Se besan profundamente, despacio y con suaves manos enmarcando el rostro del otro antes de que Kurt se separe una vez más para descansar su frente contra la de Blaine.

— Te amo, —dice Kurt mientras se voltea hasta apoyar su espalda contra el pecho de Blaine para ver las luces de Chicago y el lago Michigan más allá.— Me encanta vivir aquí contigo.

— Es completamente perfecto, —coincide Blaine mientras besa su hombro.— La vista es espectacular.

— Realmente lo es. El atardecer es mi parte favorita, —dice Kurt, suspirando felizmente mientras Blaine masajea sus hombros.— Cuando todas las luces se encienden y todavía se puede ver la puesta de sol.

— Yo estaba hablando de ti.

— Oh. —Blaine puede decir que Kurt sonríe por la forma en que se mueven sus orejas, y no puede resistirse a pasar sus dientes suavemente sobre su espalda.— Mmm, se siente bien, —dice Kurt en voz baja.

— Sabes bien, —murmura Blaine mientras besa su espalda. Sus dedos juegan a lo largo de la cintura de sus shorts.— Oh Dios, te deseo demasiado.

— Blaine, —La voz de Kurt viene como un gemido roto cuando la mano de Blaine se desliza por la parte de atrás de sus shorts, haciendo claras sus intenciones.

Desabrochando hábilmente la bragueta, Blaine introduce su mano, riéndose entre dientes en el cuello de Kurt cuando se da cuenta que no lleva ropa interior. Tomando su miembro en la mano, acaricia a Kurt lentamente, gimiendo feliz cuando lo siente endurecerse de necesidad. Kurt se hace para atrás, buscando con una mano la parte posterior del cuello de Blaine y atrayéndolo más. Continuando con sus atenciones, Blaine mueve su boca al cuello de Kurt, dejando un oscuro chupetón justo debajo de la clavícula, donde sabe que nadie mas que Kurt lo verá.

— Alguien podría vernos... Uno de los vecinos, —susurra Kurt cuando las manos de Blaine empiezan a bajarle los shorts.

— Puede ser, —Blaine está de acuerdo.— ¿Quieres parar?

— No.

Blaine no puede dejar de reír en voz baja cuando Kurt saca una botella de lubricante de debajo del cojín, y él mismo se quita los shorts. Lo más discretamente que puede con un hombre desnudo sentado de lado en su regazo, Blaine se embarra los dedos y pasa la yema de su pulgar sobre la entrada de Kurt, que entierra su rostro en el cuello de Blaine para tratar de sofocar sus gemidos de placer. Sus dedos se clavan con fuerza en la espalda de Blaine cuando añade un segundo, su otra mano moviéndose entre ellos para agarrar el miembro de Blaine, pasando el pulgar sobre la cabeza antes de llevárselo a la boca para saborear el líquido pre seminal. A continuación se da vuelta en su regazo, así que ahora está entre los muslos de Blaine, ambos mirando por encima de la línea del horizonte. Los paneles de vidrio esmerilado en la parte delantera del balcón significan que si alguien fuera a buscar algo a la segunda planta, sólo verían un contorno borroso, pero aún así es bastante emocionante cuando Blaine se aferra fuertemente a la cintura de Kurt y se empuja dentro de él.

— Oh Dios, —gime Kurt.— Eso es tan bueno.

— Móntame, Kurt, —susurra Blaine con voz caliente y pesada en el oído de Kurt.— Déjame ver cómo me tomas una y otra vez.

Asintiendo, Kurt apoya las manos en las rodillas de Blaine y lo cabalga poco a poco, meciéndose hacia abajo sobre su miembro mientras lo llena repetidamente. Blaine besa la espalda de Kurt y luego descansa la cara contra él, abrazándolo fuerte, manteniéndolo cerca. Una mano se desplaza hacia abajo para aferrar el pene de Kurt, acariciándolo al mismo ritmo lento de Kurt, torciendo ligeramente alrededor de la cabeza.

— Blaine. —Kurt gime fuertemente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos apretados de placer.— Detente un minuto, —dice mientras aquieta la mano de Blaine.— No estoy listo para terminar. Necesito más de ti.

Se gira lo más que pueda, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Blaine en un beso húmedo mientras siguen moviéndose juntos lentamente, sin prisas cuando Blaine engancha la barbilla sobre el hombro de Kurt.— Te amo, mi amor. ¡Te amo tanto!

— Sí, —Kurt jadea en voz baja mientras se inclina ligeramente hacia adelante, profundizando el ángulo de Blaine para que su pene pueda rozar sobre su próstata.— ¡Dios! Quiero quedarme así para siempre.

— Te ves tan bien, tomando mi miembro, —gime Blaine.— Oh Kurt, has sido... hecho para mí.

El tiempo pasa, diez minutos, tal vez quince del lento balanceo, con Kurt echando su cuerpo hacia atrás de nuevo para besar los labios de Blaine de vez en cuando, y Blaine presionando su cara contra la espalda de Kurt en el medio. Esta vez, cuando Blaine comienza a trabajar el miembro de Kurt, él no lo detiene, alcanzando la parte posterior de su cuello una vez más, mientras se viene en silencio, aferrándose firmemente a Blaine, que lo sigue inmediatamente. Poco a poco bajan el ritmo y Blaine se sale de él con cuidado, apoyándose de nuevo en la esquina del sofá y atrayendo a Kurt a sus brazos.

— Me robas el aliento, —dice él, sonriendo de forma deslumbrante en la oscuridad mientras mira hacia abajo, donde Kurt apoya la barbilla en su pecho.

— De verdad te voy a extrañar, —admite Kurt en voz baja, jugando con el vello en su pecho mientras habla.— Sé que voy a despertar todos los días triste porque no estás ahí.

— Te lo dije, voy a traerte un regalo, —le dice Blaine con un beso en la frente.

— Sólo regresa a casa, Blaine. Eso siempre es suficiente para mí.

* * *

 **(1) El Diamante Hope:** El Diamante Hope (también conocido como  **Diamante Azul**  o  **Joya del Mar**  y  **Diamante de la Esperanza** ) es un diamante de color azul marino, con un peso estimado en 45.52 quilates. Su color es debido a la presencia de trazas de átomos de boro en su composición.

 **(2) El Sur Profundo:**  Región cultural y geográfica de los Estados Unidos. La expresión se aplica a diferentes territorios: Carolina del Sur, Misisipi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia y Luisiana.


	16. Chapter 16

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? —pregunta Blaine por tercera vez, haciendo una mueca cuando escucha a Kurt resoplar al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Sí! Por el amor de Dios, Blaine. Han sido tres días. Eso es todo. Tres días. No he incendiado el apartamento, los padres de Joe fueron adorables, sus hermanas parecen adorables pero son una patada en el trasero, y juro solemnemente que he bebido y comido normalmente. Ahora, ¿necesitas que te describa mis hábitos en el baño?

— No, —viene la hosca respuesta.— Sólo estoy preocupado, eso es todo.

— ¡Soy un maldito adulto! —grita Kurt, finalmente perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡¿Crees que se trata de eso?! —pregunta Blaine.— ¡¿Tu edad?! Kurt, no me preocupo por ti porque seas joven, me preocupo por ti porque eres mío. Y seguiré preocupándome por ti cuando tengas cincuenta. Eres perfecto para mi, PERFECTO, y simplemente... no voy a cambiar.

— Oh.

— Sí, oh.

— Lo siento.

— No te preocupes. Lamento ser dominante.

— ¿Blaine?

— ¿Sí?

— No estoy bien.

— ¿Qué?

— Mentí. No estoy bien. Me siento miserable. Esta bien cuando estoy en el trabajo, o con mis amigos, pero cuando estoy aquí, en soledad... te extraño como loco. Extraño estar juntos. Extraño tus sonrisas, tus besitos, tus abrazos. Extraño abrazarte en la cama... Dios sabe que extraño todo de ti. —deja escapar un enorme suspiro tembloroso cuando se deja caer en la cama.

— Oh, Kurt, —Blaine suspira pesadamente.— Está bien admitirlo, —dice suavemente.— ¿Quieres que lo hablemos por Skype?

— No, —Kurt solloza entre lágrimas.— Porque entonces veré tu rostro y realmente me desmoronaré, —dice mientras busca a tientas un pañuelo desechable.— ¿Está bien?

— Claro. ¿Cuándo llega tu papá?

— Mañana, después de que salga de trabajar.

— Bueno, eso es algo, ¿no? Él te levantará el ánimo y te mantendrá ocupado.

— Sí. —la voz de Kurt se alegra ante esa perspectiva.— Es raro. Nunca he vivido por mi cuenta, y la casa se siente tan vacía sin ti aquí.

— Yo también te extraño, ¿sabes? —lo tranquiliza Blaine.— ¿Quieres que te cante antes de dormir?

— Sí, por favor, —dice Kurt mientras de desliza bajo las sábanas.— Creo que eso me gustaría muchísimo.

**. . .**

Burt Hummel llega al día siguiente, con un enorme paquete de parte de Carole, que contiene galletas y pasteles que casi devoran en su totalidad mientras se ponen al día con las noticias de cada uno.

— ¿Entonces todavía no han visto ningún lugar donde celebrar la boda? —pregunta Burt con la boca llena y esparciendo migajas de pan por doquier.

— No, —Kurt pone mala cara.— Hemos estado muy ocupados. Pero vamos a tener que empezar pronto, porque de lo contrario, los mejores lugares estarán reservados. Estamos a menos de dos años de distancia.

— Absolutamente, —dice Burt, levantando una ceja antes de tomar otra galleta.

— ¿Papá?

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Te gustaría... ser mi padrino?

— ¿Yo? —pregunta Burt en shock mientras se le cae la galleta.

— Tú. Tendremos un padrino y una dama de honor cada quien. Blaine eligió a Wes y a Santana, y yo voy a pedírselo a Rachel cuando mis tímpanos estén a la altura. Pero... realmente me gustaría que estuvieras ahí, a mi lado porque... bueno, porque eres el mejor hombre que conozco.

— ¿Qué pasa con Blaine?

— Blaine está excluido de la conversación, por razones de... bueno, por razones, —sonríe antes de ponerse serio.— Yo no quiero ser entregado, —explica.— Para empezar, no soy una novia y en segundo lugar, porque no soy alguien que quiera ser entregado. Yo me entrego a Blaine, de buena gana y voluntariamente.

— ¡Con calma!

— Fuiste tú el que lo malinterpretó, no yo, —Kurt se ríe.— En serio, papá, ¿lo harás?

— Será un honor, —Burt ríe mientras salta de su banco y lo abraza fuertemente.— ¿Quieres saber algo, amigo? Eres el mejor chico que cualquiera hubiera deseado tener. Estoy tan contento de que estés feliz con Blaine.

— Gracias, —dice Kurt mientras se traga el nudo en su garganta.— ¿Quieres hablar de esquemas de color? Tengo una carpeta.

— No puedo pensar en nada mejor, —sonríe Burt.

El tiempo con su papá hace muy feliz a Kurt, y eso se nota en los lindos y coquetos mensajes de texto que le envía a Blaine, constantemente recordándole lo mucho que es amado y extrañado, y también asegurándole que su nube negra se ha disipado y que ahora se siente mucho más feliz. Por supuesto, el tiempo con su padre pasa demasiado rápido y en poco tiempo, Kurt está de pie en la acera, despidiéndose de Burt con ojos llorosos una vez más, pero en cuanto entra, su intercomunicador zumba y camina cansadamente para responder.

— ¿Cuántas veces? El quince D es el que ordena la pizza, este es el quince C.

— Soy yo, —viene el confusa voz de Joe en el otro extremo.

— Oh. Sube.

Kurt abre la puerta para encontrarse con un enorme ramo de flores.— De parte de un tal Señor Anderson, con amor.

— ¿Qué?

— Blaine llamó, —explica Joe cuando aparece detrás de las flores.— Él dijo que estarías sintiéndote mal porque tu padre se ha ido y me preguntó si te podría traer unas flores.

— Eso es...

— Es muy lindo, —dice Joe con una mirada mordaz mientras pasa junto a él al interior del apartamento.— Así que ni siquiera te atrevas a quejarte.

— No iba a hacerlo.

— Bien. Iba a llamarte para ver si querías salir esta noche de todos modos, pero cuando Blaine dijo que lo más probable es que estarías triste, pensé en venir y quedarme a dormir.

— ¿Te vas a quedar?

— Sí. Nosotros, mi amigo, tendremos una pijamada.

— Genial, —dice Kurt mientras toma las flores y se dirige a la cocina.— Pero no vas a compartir mi cama, puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados.

— Oh, no te preocupes, lo haré, —bromea Joe.— Ahora. Nunca he sido amigo de un chico gay antes, así que no estaba muy seguro de lo que debía traer para animarte, —divaga cuando vacía el contenido de su mochila sobre la mesa.— Así que perdóname si he sido horriblemente estereotipado. Me detuve a nada de traer mascarillas faciales.

— ¿Ves?, por eso me agradas, —Kurt se ríe mientras saca dos latas de refresco de la nevera.— Acabas de decirlo tal como es. Nunca has tenido un amigo gay, y sin embargo, nos aceptas a mi y Blaine como si no fuéramos diferentes.

— Pues no lo son, —dice Joe con el ceño fruncido, confundido.— Excepto que te vistes como si estuvieras listo para una sesión de fotos de Vogue y Blaine como si tuviera noventa.

— ¡Él no se viste así! —Kurt se ríe.

— Claro que sí. Como sea. Traje helado, —dice alegremente mientras arroja el envase para Kurt.— Y palomitas y películas. Pero sé lo mucho que te quejaste de Duro de Matar, así que asalté la habitación de Holly.

— ¿No se ha ido a casa para el verano?

— Sí, pero dejó una llave. ¿Bridget Jones?

— Odio a Bridget Jones.

— Oh, gracias a Dios, —dice Joe feliz mientras la mete de nuevo en su bolsa.— ¿Vaselina?

— Ya he tenido suficiente con este verano.

— Yo también. ¿Moulin Rouge?

— Podría con esa, —Kurt sonríe.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando se han llenado de palomitas de maíz y helado, y ambos están vestidos con sus pijamas de spiderman a juego, Kurt introduce a Joe en el mundo de "Bridezilla" (1).

— Este es el show más gay que he visto en mi vida, —dice con asombro.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Todas las parejas que se van a casar son hetero.

— Eso no importa. Es lo más gay de lo más gay, gay, gay. Me encanta.

Kurt se ríe en voz alta, alcanzando su teléfono cuando empieza a sonar.

— Hola, viejito.

— Buenas noches, niño precioso. ¿Puedo entender que llegó Joe?

— Sí. Estamos haciendo cosas gays juntos.

— Umm... Okay. Bien. Sí, tratándose de Joe, supongo que está permitido, —bromea.

— Gracias, —ríe Kurt.— Y gracias por las flores. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tuviste un buen día?

— Estuvo bien. Lo mismo de siempre.

— ¿Blaine? —Kurt se da cuenta inmediatamente del malestar en su voz, tomando la llamada en el dormitorio.— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada, es que... supongo que es mi turno de extrañarte muchísimo, —suspira.— Había estado muy ocupado cuando llegué por primera vez aquí, entonces Wes vino por la noche y ahora me... me siento solo.

— Oh, bebé, —Kurt hace un puchero.— Yo también te extraño.

— Me gustaría poder estar allí contigo. Necesito que me hagas sentir bien.

— Dado que Joe está sentado en el sofá , yo diría que eso sería un poco inapropiado, —bromea.— Pero cuando vuelvas te prometo que vamos a cerrar la puerta delantera y a no aparecer en público otra vez hasta que ambos estemos completamente satisfechos.

— Te echo de menos en otras formas también, ya sabes, —dice Blaine con sinceridad.— No sólo eso. Aunque tu cuerpo es... demasiado sexy... para morirse.

— Cuatro días más.

— Lo sé, —dice Blaine con un gemido ahogado.

— Blaine, cariño, ahora no, ¿okay?

— Okay, —dice de mala gana con un suspiro.— Lo siento.

— ¿Me llamarás más tarde para cantarme?

— Por supuesto.

**. . .**

La noche siguiente, cuando Blaine llama, Kurt empieza directamente con una disculpa.— Lo siento mucho, —dice rápidamente.— Me quedé dormido en casa de Joe. Me desperté en el sofá a las tres para encontrar que se había ido a la cama y pensé que no te gustaría que te llamara tan tarde. Luego, íbamos casi tarde para el trabajo esta mañana, así que no tuve tiempo, y he estado intentándolo desde entonces, pero obviamente estabas en el estudio.

— Kurt, está bien, —Blaine se ríe.— Me alegro de que te hayas divertido con Joe. En serio, no es gran cosa.

— Pero creo que no fue muy amable de mi parte. Estabas triste y yo estuve... apartado. Lo siento mucho.

— Kurt, en serio, está bien.

— ¿Seguro?

— Seguro. ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien. Contando los días... las horas...

— Yo también, —sonríe Blaine.— Dime lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo.

— Um, okay. Bueno, acabo de tomar un baño, y me iba a poner mi pijama antes de acomodarme a leer un poco e ir a dormir. Es el colmo de la excitación, te lo dije, —dice riendo.

— _Iba a_... significa que no tienes... —Blaine sonríe mientras sostiene el teléfono un poco más fuerte.— Entonces... ¿qué llevas puesto ahora?

— Um... ¿una toalla? —dice Kurt confundido.— Está alrededor de mis caderas.

— ¿Dónde estás?

— En la cama. Verás, mi teléfono estaba en la mesita de noche, así que...

— Kurt, tócate para mi.

— ¿Perdón?

— Tócate. Ponte duro.

— Blaine —Kurt ríe nerviosamente.— En serio.

— Hemos hecho esto antes.

— Lo... lo sé. Es que me siento un poco... avergonzado.

— Soy sólo yo, Kurt, —lo engatusa Blaine.— Nos satisfacemos con algún tipo de actividad sexual casi todos los días, a menos que yo esté deprimido y las cosas no funcionen, —se ríe de auto-desaprobación.— ¿Por qué te pones de repente tímido?

— Me siento... no sé... un poco expuesto, supongo.

— Okay, —dice Blaine dulcemente.— No tenemos que hacerlo. Lo siento.

— ¡No! No, no me entendiste. Lo deseo... Algo así como... de verdad lo deseo.

— Oh. —Blaine se aclara la garganta en la línea -es su turno para sentirse un poco incómodo.— Um... Okay, tengo una idea. Apaguemos nuestras luces y metámonos en nuestras sábanas.

Se produce una breve ráfaga de actividad, incluyendo una maldición en voz alta de Blaine cuando se golpea un dedo del pie con la esquina de la cama, lo que hace a Kurt reír.

— No es gracioso, —él resopla.— ¿Por qué no pueden tener un control remoto de iluminación como nosotros?

— Porque nosotros tenemos clase, y claramente el hotel donde te hospedas no la tiene.

— ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

— Mejor, —dice Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa.— Pero no preparado para... para...

— ¿Dejarme escucharte masturbándote?

— Si. Eso. No estoy listo para eso... todavía.

— Puedes decirlo.

— Lo sé, es que se siente raro. Estoy tan acostumbrado a tenerte aquí conmigo. Es más fácil decir todas esas cosas cuando estamos en medio de la pasión.

— Lo sé... pero eso no significa que no pienses en ello. —Blaine le explica pacientemente.— A menudo tú inicias las cosas, o me envías mensajes de texto insinuantes.

— Oh, pienso en ello todo el tiempo, —dice Kurt, lo que hace a Blaine reír en voz baja.— En eso o en la boda.

— Ambas son formas perfectamente aceptables de pasar el tiempo. Entonces... dime lo que piensas.

— Respecto a los esquemas de color, me preguntaba si...

— ¡De la boda no, Kurt!

— Lo sé, —Kurt se ríe a carcajadas, relajándose al oír la risa de Blaine también.— Estaba bromeando. Pienso en... cosas.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

— Algunas veces sólo pienso en ti, en tu sabor, en la forma en que tu piel se siente bajo mis manos, en la forma en que tu cuerpo se mueve. En la forma en que tus ojos se vuelven casi negros cuando hacemos el amor, y sólo tienen este brillante anillo dorado alrededor del exterior, la forma en que tu sonrisa ilumina toda tu cara.

— ¿Y otras veces?

— No, no. No es... no. Es que...

— Está bien tener fantasías, Kurt. Es bueno, de hecho.

— ¿Tú las tienes?

— Por supuesto, —dice Blaine como si nada.— Tengo muchas fantasías. Todas te involucran de una manera u otra. Solía fantasear con otros hombres, pero desde que te conocí ha sido... Bueno, no es que no encuentre a otros hombres atractivos, porque lo hago, pero tú eres a quien más deseo, si eso tiene sentido.

— ¿Podrías... decirme alguna?

— Claro. Pero hay que saber que es una fantasía, ¿okay? Algunas ya las hemos hecho, pero otras cosas... bueno, son sólo escenarios que me... um... han ayudado por así decirlo.

— Okay, —dice Kurt, su voz instando a Blaine para continuar.

— Bueno, una de las más grandes para mí fue sexo en el balcón, —dice, sabiendo perfectamente bien que Kurt está sonriendo en el teléfono.— Así que puedo palomear esa. Pero fue tan caliente. Me gusta la emoción de la posibilidad de ser descubierto. Para ser honesto, probablemente habría muerto si así hubiera sido, pero sí.

— Esa vez que te di una mamada en el callejón... nos descubrieron. Y fuiste arrogante como nunca.

— Es cierto, —admite Blaine.— Sin embargo no sé cómo me sentiría si alguien realmente nos viera _cogiendo._

— Oh. —El ruido es suave, agudo y va inmediatamente al miembro de Blaine mientras sostiene el teléfono un poco más fuerte.

— ¿Kurt?

— La forma en que dices _cogiendo_. Es simplemente...

— ¿Lo quieres duro?

— Sí, —gime Kurt cuando siente su miembro crecer.— Digo... hacer el amor es hermoso... pero a veces sólo quiero ser sucio.

— Oh Jesús. —Blaine pasa la mano por encima de su erección e inspira con fuerza por la nariz.

— Me gustaría que me cogieras muy fuerte. Que me inmovilizaras y que simplemente me lo dieras.

— Me estás matando, —ríe Blaine.— ¿Estás duro?

— Estoy desesperado, —Kurt le responde honestamente.

— Ponte lubricante y empieza a acariciarte para mí. Pero hazlo lento para empezar, ¿okay?

Blaine toma el gemido como confirmación, poniendo crema hidratante en su propia mano y pasándola por encima de sí mismo.— ¿Lo estás haciendo?

— Sí, —susurra Kurt.— Dime más, Blaine. Dime lo que quieres que hagamos.

— Quiero... quiero que me uses, Kurt. Pero que realmente me uses. Quiero que me cojas y luego quiero que me la metas a la fuerza en mi garganta. Quiero que me cojas la cara, duro.

— Blaine... sí, —Kurt gime mientras hace caso omiso de las instrucciones de Blaine y empieza a bombear su miembro frenéticamente.— Quiero hacer eso, y quiero que me cojas con un consolador mientras lo estoy haciendo.

— Oh Dios... sí... joder, —exclama Blaine.

— Quiero que me cojas contra una pared, —Kurt le dice mientras Blaine aparta las sábanas de una patada, frenéticamente cambiando el teléfono a altavoz para poder poder pasar un dedo resbaladizo sobre su culo.— O tal vez yo te coja contra las puertas del balcón, donde los vecinos puedan descubrirnos en cualquier momento, mirando mientras gritas por mi pene en tu culo.

— Sí, cógeme Kurt. ¡Tómame! Oh Dios.

— Dedéate para mí.

— Lo estoy haciendo, —dice Blaine entrecortadamente.— Pero no es suficiente. Te necesito, bebé. Necesito que me cojas muy duro.

— Sí Blaine... oh Dios, sí... tómalo... —Kurt se viene con un grito, chorreándose sobre su estómago en calientes rayas blancas mientras escucha a Blaine gritando su nombre mientras él se viene también.

— OhDiosMío, OhDiosMío, OhDiosMío, —Blaine exclama suavemente mientras su respiración vuelve poco a poco a la normalidad.— Kurt, eres... demasiado bueno. Dios. No vuelvas... —hace una pausa para reír con incredulidad,— nunca vuelvas a hacerte el inocente conmigo, jovencito.

— ¡Ja! No fue fingido, —dice Kurt honestamente.— Pero tienes esta habilidad con las palabras que me prende... y luego la presa revienta y entonces emergen todo tipo de cosas.

— Eres tan... ugh. No lo sé. Tan caliente, tan lindo, tan hermoso, tan travieso... una embriagadora mezcla de inocencia y perversión. Me encanta.

— Tres días, —dice Kurt con nostalgia.

— Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé.

— ¿Blaine?

— ¿Hmm?

— Me gustó lo que hicimos. Me gustó escuchar... esas cosas... que quieres probar, y no puedo esperar para que las intentemos.

— ¿En serio?

— Si. Pero lo que más estoy deseando hacer, es estar en tus brazos otra vez. Eso es lo que extraño más que nada, estar envuelto en tu abrazo.

— Bueno, cuando yo pase por esa puerta el sábado por la noche, me comprometo a abrazarte muy fuerte, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Tal vez un beso también?

— Puede ser. Nunca se sabe. Te amo, niño precioso.

— Yo también te amo.

**. . .**

Blaine avanza lentamente a paso cansino por el pasillo el sábado en la noche, arrastrando su maleta detrás de él. Su rostro se ilumina considerablemente cuando ve su puerta, y la abre a toda prisa, de par en par.

— Estoy... ¡No me jodas! —Blaine se detiene en atónito asombro ante la vista delante él. Extendido en la alfombra de la sala, está Kurt. Completamente desnudo, con el culo al aire, cogiéndose a sí mismo con un gran consolador morado, mirando por encima del hombro a Blaine, con los ojos muy abiertos. En la enorme pantalla de televisión se está reproduciendo una película porno, pero Blaine no le presta ninguna atención cuando su boca se abre completamente y él sólo mira.

— Todavía no te esperaba de vuelta, —dice Kurt en voz baja.

— Es evidente. —Traga repetidamente, y parpadea rápidamente pero la vista sigue siendo la misma.— Te envié un mensaje de texto.

— Yo uh... no estaba mirando mi teléfono.

— Obviamente no, —dice Blaine, arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Podrías... tal vez cerrar la puerta? Estoy como que... expuesto.

— ¿Hmm? ¡Oh! Claro. Sí. —Blaine cierra la puerta de una patada y vuelve a su lugar, como si hubiera echado raíces allí y sin ser capaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa mas que mirar fijamente.

— Voy a... —Kurt murmura mientras que hace el intento de retirar el juguete.

— ¡No! No. No... no te detengas.

— Um... okay. —Kurt asiente y comienza a mover el consolador de nuevo, gimiendo en voz baja antes de detenerse para volverse hacia Blaine una vez más.— O te unes a mi o te sientas y ves, pero no te quedes ahí parado con tu maleta, y todavía con el abrigo y los zapatos puestos.

— Yo... uh... ¡Muy bien! Sí. Oh Jesús. —Blaine entonces parece volver a la vida, entrando de lleno en la sala de estar, donde arroja su ropa rápidamente antes de arrodillarse delante de Kurt.— Bésame, —suplica cuando Kurt levanta la cabeza de la alfombra para mirarlo.— Por favor, bésame.

Derribado hacia atrás con la fuerza de los brazos de Kurt, Blaine lo devora, gimiendo en voz alta mientras sus cuerpos desnudos se presionan entre sí y siente los dedos de Kurt tirando de su cabello. Sintiendo el miembro de Kurt enterrándose en su cadera, Blaine alcanza el juguete, y de inmediato comienza a meterlo duro en Kurt.

— ¡Joder! —gime Kurt, clavando sus uñas en los hombros de Blaine.— Oh, sí Blaine. Dame lo que necesito.

— Dime lo que quieres bebé, —le susurra al oído antes de morder sobre la sensible piel justo debajo de su oreja.

— Chúpamela.

Kurt Está esperando a que le den la vuelta y lo coloquen sobre su espalda, pero Blaine lo sorprende girando debajo de él, deslizándose a lo largo hasta poder tomar el pene de Kurt en su boca. Entendiendo la indirecta, Kurt se dobla para chupar a Blaine también, y por un momento la sala está en silencio hasta que Blaine mueve el consolador para frotar la próstata de Kurt y se aparta para gritar.

— ¡Blaine! Jesús... ¡joder! Oh mierda... ¡sí!

Empujando a Kurt de nuevo con la rodilla, Blaine toma su miembro tan profundo como puede, hasta que está golpeando la parte posterior de su garganta. Es demasiado para Kurt, la garganta profunda, siendo cogido por un consolador y chupando el miembro de Blaine, y se viene en el tibio calor de la boca de Blaine. Temblando y pulsando antes de que sus piernas fallen por completo, se las arregla para caer sobre la alfombra y no en el rostro de Blaine. Blaine rueda sobre su costado, sonriendo hacia él antes de besarlo tiernamente.

— Quiero verte venir, —Kurt susurra contra sus labios.— Así como lo hiciste el otro día en el teléfono. —Toma la mano de Blaine y chorrea lubricante en su palma.— Déjame verte masturbándote. Dedéate para mí, anda.

Nunca tímido, Blaine lo complace felizmente, arrodillándose para abrirse con tres dedos mientras acaricia su miembro. Kurt lo besa con fuerza antes de reemplazar la mano de Blaine con la suya, atrayendo a Blaine contra él mientras gime en la calidez del cuello de Kurt.

— Me voy a venir, —le dice entrecortadamente, apretando la cintura de Kurt con un brazo mientras llega al orgasmo, su cálido semen goteando sobre el estómago de ambos mientras Blaine gime feliz. Besa a Kurt suave, dulcemente, apartándose para sonreírle feliz de reencontrarse con su amor una vez más.

— Vaya regreso a casa, —dice riendo.

— Te he echado mucho de menos, —dice Kurt con un pequeño y lindo chillido en su voz que tiene a Blaine sonriendo mientras lo toma en sus brazos.

— Sé que te prometí mimos, —dice mientras apaga el DVD con el control remoto.— Simplemente no creo que haya mimos post coitales tan rápidamente. —Feliz y satisfecho, Blaine se acuesta sobre su espalda con los ojos cerrados y los brazos envueltos firmemente alrededor de Kurt, quien se hunde en su cuello.

— ¿Blaine?

— ¿Hmm?

— Recibí tu mensaje.

— ¿Cuál mensaje? —Frunce el ceño ligeramente, su cerebro trata de averiguar de lo que Kurt está hablando.

— El que me mandaste avisándome que estarías en casa en veinte minutos.

— Bien... ¡Hey! —Sentándose derecho, baja la vista hacia Kurt quien se ríe como un niño de escuela mientras mueve sus pies.— ¿Planeaste todo esto?

— ¡Sí! —Es todo lo que Kurt puede decir mientras ríe incontrolablemente ante la mirada de incredulidad en el rostro de Blaine.

— Tú... Pero... pensé que me había inmiscuido en un momento muy privado. Yo... —Sacudiendo la cabeza como si estuviera tratando de poner sus pensamientos en un cierto orden, Blaine intenta hablar varias veces antes de ceder y reír a carcajadas.— Kurt Hummel, pagarás por esto. ¡Pagarás! —Grita mientras se abalanza sobre él y comienza a hacerle cosquillas sin piedad.

— ¡Yo no te oí quejarte! —grita Kurt mientras se retuerce en la alfombra.— ¡Basta! ¡No, no, por favor!

Blaine deja de hacerle cosquillas, capturando las muñecas de Kurt e inmovilizándolas sobre su cabeza antes de besarlo duro.— Eres increíble, —dice sonriendo.— Después de nuestra conversación del otro día...

— Eso fue lo que me dio la idea, —dice Kurt con orgullo.— Incluso compré el consolador por mí mismo, sin ayuda de Wes.

— ¿Fuiste a una tienda a conseguirlo?

— Sí. ¿Te gusta?

— Parece... púrpura, —Blaine termina torpemente.

— Se siente fantástico, —dice Kurt mientras escapa de las garras de Blaine para sentarse.— No puedo esperar para usarlo en ti.

— ¿Se siente mejor que yo? —pregunta Blaine con un pequeño puchero.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Nada podría sentirse mejor que tú. No hay nada mejor que sentirte dentro de mí, y no hay nada como esto, tampoco, —dice mientras se acurruca más cerca de él.— Esto es lo que realmente he estado esperando.

— Yo también. —Moviéndose hasta que su cabeza está descansando sobre el pecho de Kurt, Blaine suspira satisfecho.— Por favor, dime que podemos permanecer así el resto de la noche.

— Sin duda alguna podemos, —Kurt acepta con un dulce beso.— De vuelta a donde ambos pertenecemos.

* * *

 **(1) Bridezilla:** Reality show estadounidense que se transmite por WE tv y que debutó el 1 de junio de 2004. Relata la vida de mujeres comprometidas para casarse, manejando los preparativos para la boda de manera enfática y, a veces humorística. La palabra "bridezilla" es un acrónimo que combina la palabra **Bride** (novia) con la bestia de ficción **Godzilla** para indicar una novia difícil.


	17. Chapter 17

— ¿Es una broma? —pregunta Blaine cuando Kurt sale del edficio arrastrando dos maletas.— Nos iremos por diez días.

— Lo sé, —dice Kurt mientras ayuda a subir el equipaje al maletero.— Pero conoceremos a Kathy, y quiero causar una buena impresión.

— Creo que ella estará más preocupada con lo que Wes está usando que con un gay comprometido de diecinueve años, —le dice Blaine mientras mantiene la puerta del auto abierta para él, riendo cuando Kurt le enseña la lengua.

— ¿Entonces nadie conoce a Kathy todavía?

— No, —Blaine ríe mientras empieza a manejar.— Wes tendría insuficiencia cardíaca si ella conociera a Sebastian. Creo que él quiere mi aprobación antes de atreverse a hablar de ella con alguien más.

— ¿Entonces ya están saliendo?

— No seas tonto. Te lo dije, él nunca se lo pedirá ni en un millón de años.

— Pero sí han salido, ¿no? La última vez que hablé con él, habían ido a tomar café.

— Salen todo el tiempo, pero ambos siguen clasificándolo como amistad y no como una cita. —le explica Blaine.

— Entonces su primer no-cita doble será en Breadstix. Genial.

— Lo dice el hombre que aparentemente llena una maleta extra con ropa para el evento.

— Me gusta estar preparado, —dice Kurt mientras juguetea con la radio.— Y sé que Breadstix no es el colmo de la sofisticación, pero normalmente salimos a cenar en algún lugar elegante en LA.

— De hecho no iremos a Breadstix esta noche.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es toda esta farsa? —chilla Kurt con fingida indignación.— ¿Entonces a dónde iremos?

— No lo sé. A algún lugar en Columbus. Wes nos recogerá a todos.

— ¿Es una broma?

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Wes no puede recogernos, tonto! —chilla Kurt exasperado.— Wes tiene que recoger a Kathy, a solas, y decirle algo así como 'Kurt y Blaine se han retrasado, nos alcanzarán allá.' De esa manera, conseguirá llevarla a su casa al final de la noche.

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? No tiene sentido, —dice Blaine mientras frunce el ceño, confundido.— Pasará justo frente a la casa de mis padres. ¿Por qué no nos recogería?

— Toda la población femenina está dando gracias a sus estrellas de la suerte de que no seas un hombre heterosexual en este momento. ¡Cielos!

— Si yo conduzco, no voy a poder beber.

— ¡Entonces yo conduciré, idiota! Para ser honestos, pobre Wes. No es de extrañar que no tenga esperanzas. Digo, mira quién es el que le da consejos.

— No lo he hecho tan mal, —dice Blaine.— Te tengo.

— Detente, —ordena Kurt de pronto.

— ¿Qué?

— Detente.

Blaine hace una señal y se detiene en una gasolinería, volteándose a ver a Kurt con preocupación.— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal?

— No. Pero no puedo hacer esto si estás conduciendo, —le dice antes de besarlo apasionadamente.— Te amo muchísimo.

— Te encanta tomarme el pelo, —se queja Blaine cariñosamente.

— Sí. Pero me gusta mucho más besarte.

— Entonces será mejor que lo hagas de nuevo, —sonríe Blaine mientras inclina la cabeza.

**. . .**

— ¡Perdón por llegar tarde! —dice Blaine mientras cruzan la puerta principal de la casa de los Anderson.— Estábamos...

— Besuqueándonos, —termina Kurt por él cuando Sara y Mike aparecen en el pasillo.

— Está bien, mi amor, —sonríe Sara mientras abraza a Kurt fuertemente, dándole a Blaine una mirada fulminante cuando él trata de golpear a su prometido.— Blaine, mi amor, no seas rudo con Kurt. A Kurt no le gusta.

Blaine resopla ruidosamente mientras Kurt mira hacia el suelo, agradecido cuando Mike lo distrae con un abrazo.— ¿Cómo están mis muchachos? —sonríe.— ¿Listos para las vacaciones? Kurt, he estado mejorando mis habilidades en el ajedrez.

— Como sea, —dice Kurt fríamente.— Todavía voy a vencerte. Nunca me ganarás Mike, ya deberías saberlo.

— Kurt nunca pierde, —confirma Blaine mientras empieza a subir las escaleras.— En nada. Nunca. Ahora su misión en la vida es lograr que Wes y Kathy estén juntos.

— Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo, mi amor, —dice Sara siguiendo el camino de los hombres.— Wes sólo habla de ella cuando nos visita.

— Tu madre tiene razón, —concuerda Mike cuando deja el equipaje en la habitación de la infancia de Blaine.— La última vez que estuvo aquí, Burt y yo estuvimos tratando de convencerlo de que le pidiera una cita, pero él no estuvo dispuesto a ello. Incluso Finn se ofreció a llamarla en su nombre, pero su oferta fue rechazada rápidamente.

— Parece que todos ustedes tienen esta vida que sigue sin Kurt y sin mi, —se queja Blaine cuando se sienta en su antigua cama.

— Bueno, por supuesto que sí, mi amor.— dice Sara mientras le acaricia el cabello.— ¿Qué esperabas que hiciéramos? ¿Que permaneciéramos ahí sentados sin atrevernos a socializar entre nosotros hasta que ustedes nos regalaran una visita fugaz?

— Si nos extrañan demasiado, tendrán que mudarse para acá otra vez después de que Kurt se gradúe, —dice Mike con una sonrisa.

— No haremos eso, —dice Blaine con una amplia sonrisa.— Mi prometido va a ser una estrella de Broadway.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta Kurt súbitamente.— ¿Desde cuándo?

— Desde siempre, —responde Blaine confundido.— Me lo dijiste cuando tenías quince.

— Lo sé, pero eso fue antes...

— ¿Antes de qué?

— Um... los dejaremos para que... arreglen las cosas, —dice Sara delicadamente mientras saca a Mike de la habitación.— Los vemos abajo.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunta Blaine cuando la puerta se cierra.

— Yo sólo... pensé que en no seguir el camino de Broadway, eso es todo.

— ¿Pero por qué? — toma las manos de Kurt y lo atrae hasta la cama junto a él.— ¿Qué ha cambiado?

— Tú... Nosotros... Matrimonio... bebés...

— ¿Pero y tus sueños? ¿Han cambiado?

— Sí, en la forma en que ahora tú estás en el centro de ellos, —responde Kurt honestamente.— Digo, Broadway sería genial pero... Pero pensé en trabajar en Chicago. Dispone de una gran escena teatral.

— Así es, —coincide Blaine, —pero eso no quiere decir que debas ceder a tu más grande ambición. Alcanza las estrellas, niño precioso. Encuentra un agente en Chicago por todos los medios; establécete ahí si quieres, pero por favor, nunca dejes de esforzarte por llegar a la cima. Ya sabes, para llegar a Broadway de todos modos vas a tener que actuar en cualquier lugar y en todos lados para llamar la atención.

— Pero tú quieres...

— Quiero verte feliz. Quiero verte en un escenario, brillando como la estrella que eres.

— Bebés, —termina Kurt.

— Ya hemos pasado por esto. Sí, los quiero, pero nada me va a detener de quedarme en casa cuidando a un bebé mientras estás fuera entreteniendo a las multitudes.

— ¿Y no te importaría? Por que, ¿honestamente? A mi sí. Me molestaría si tu te fueras a hacer lo que amas y yo me quedara esperando en casa con un bebé a la cadera.— Kurt se ruboriza ante su propia honestidad, esperando no haberlo ofendido, pero Blaine se inclina hacia él y besa su mejilla.

— Ya lo sé. Y lo sé porque sé lo mucho que odias que yo sea la única fuente de ingresos, y sé lo mucho que disfrutaste el tener un trabajo este verano porque sentirte en igualdad de circunstancias es muy importante para ti. Pero velo de esta manera, Kurt; este es mi momento de ganar dinero, de pagar la renta y las cuentas y al mismo tiempo ahorrar para nuestra boda. Y mientras estoy ocupado haciendo eso, tú estás ocupado aprendiendo tu oficio. Yo aprendí el mío también, no lo olvides. Algunos años atrás, cuando tú apenas eras un pequeñito, yo estaba esforzándome en aprender las complejidades de la música para que pudiera vivir de ello. No es diferente de lo que tú estás haciendo ahora, excepto que no nos conocíamos en ese entonces. Así que vas a estudiar muy duro para que cuando estemos listos, podamos cambiar de roles. Tú serás el sostén de la familia y yo me quedaré en casa con un bebé en mi cadera y no me molestará en lo más mínimo.

— Ugh, —dice Kurt mientras se deja caer en la cama con un suspiro.— Ahí vas de nuevo.

— ¿Qué hice? —pregunta Blaine, preocupado cuando cae junto a él.

— Hacer que me enamore todavía más de ti. Es algo así como el don que tienes, —sonríe Kurt.

— Aw, detente, —se sonroja Blaine.

— Es la verdad. Y si no tuviéramos que ir a algún lugar esta noche, besaría cada centímetro de ti, sólo para demostrar mi punto. Pero sí tenemos, así que esto tendrá que esperar. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy eternamente agradecido de haber encontrado a alguien que me entiende y que me ama a pesar de mis defectos.

— Es por tus defectos que te amo, idiota. —dice Blaine cariñosamente cuando se envuelve en los brazos de Kurt.— Porque eso es lo que te hace perfecto para mi. Pero tener ambiciones no es un defecto. No querer cruzarse de brazos mientras el mundo pasa frente a ti, es algo para admirarse. Personas como tú... fuiste hecho para ser visto y escuchado, tienes que hacer una diferencia a gran escala.

— ¿Y si no lo hago? —preguta Kurt con miedo.

— Ya lo hiciste, —dice Blaine, sentándose y tendiéndole una mano.— Me pediste que me casara contigo.

**. . .**

Llegan al restaurante para encontrar a Wes sentado nerviosamente junto a una preciosa pelirroja en un gabinete, ligeramente alejados la una del otro, como si temieran cualquier tipo de contacto físico. Wes alza la vista, sonriendo enormemente cuando ve a la pareja y corre a abrazarlos a ambos fuertemente.

— Es ella, —susurra emocionado cuando pone la cara entre ellos.

— Es muy bonita, —dice Kurt alegremente.— Háganse cargo de sus abrazos y besos no-gays, voy a saludar.

Camina hacia la mesa donde está Kathy mirando a Wes y a Blaine con sospecha cuando Blaine toma la cara de Wes entre sus manos y besa su frente firmemente.

— Ignóralos, siempre hacen eso después de haber estado separados por mucho tiempo. Soy Kurt, —dice, tendiéndole una mano con una sonrisa.

— Kathy, —dice ella cuando estrecha su mano.— Wes es...

— Wes es heterosexual, —la tranquiliza.— Y mi prometido es completamente mío de cualquier manera, —dice orgulloso,— pero ellos son... son como... más que mejores amigos. Incluso más cercanos que hermanos.

— Oh, —dice Kathy asintiendo, aunque ella realmente no entiende en lo más mínimo.— ¿Crees que vendrán a sentarse? Me parece que están en el paso de los meseros.

— ¡Blaine! Quítate, —dice Kurt cuando el par rompe su abrazo y vienen a la mesa.

— Lo siento, —dice Wes tímidamente.— Es que extrañé a Blaine muchísimo. ¡Oh!, —exclama, de pronto recordando.— Él es Blaine. Mejor amigo, hermano, y confidente.

— Y Wes es mi salvador, —dice Blaine estirándose a través del gabinete para estrechar su mano.

— ¿O-kay? —dice Kathy mientras sus ojos se mueven de un lado a otro.— Bueno, es un placer conocerte al fin.— sonríe.— Después de todos los correos electrónicos que hemos intercambiado. Gracias por dejarme vivir en tu casa.

— No te preocupes, —ríe Blaine.— Me alegro que te gustara.

— Había olvidado que eres Inglesa, —dice Kurt feliz.— Tu acento es adorable.

— ¿Verdad que sí? —dice Wes, luego se sonroja.

— Blaine, mi amor, ¿por qué no van Wes y tú a traernos unas bebidas al bar? —dice Kurt acariciando dulcemente su mano.

— Podemos pedirlas desde aquí, —responde Blaine con una sonrisa.

— Aún así, ¿por qué no van al bar?

— ¿Por qué? Ellos vendrán a tomarnos la orden aquí. No tengo...

— Ve al bar, Blaine, —dice Kurt con una patada en la espnilla bajo la mesa.— Ahora.

Blaine se pone en marcha arrastrando a Wes, ambos quejándose de Kurt y de sus pedantes maneras. Volviéndose a Kathy con una brillante sonrisa tan pronto como están fuera del alcance del oído, Kurt dice,— Entonces. Wes y tú.

— Oh, no hay Wes y yo, —dice Kathy en voz baja mientras juega con su servilleta.— Él es... uh... sólo un amigo.

— ¿Te gustaría que fuera algo más? —pregunta Kurt audazmente.

— Lo que yo quiera no importa, —dice ella con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.— Él no está interesado.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Nos vemos mucho, hablamos todos los días. Vamos al cine, a cenar, a tomar un café o simplemente a caminar pero... bueno... él nunca ha intentado... nada.

— Porque está aterrado, es por eso, —susurra Kurt con complicidad mientras se inclina hacia ella.— Le gustas. Mucho. Créeme.

— Pero entonces por qué él no...

— No lo sé. ¿Tal vez él piensa que es muy pronto después de tu divorcio?

— ¡Pero no lo es! —dice Kathy enfáticamente.— Nos alejamos seis meses antes de haber discutido lo del divorcio, y fue muy amistoso.

— ¿Wes lo sabe?

— No, supongo que no, —dice ella mirando hacia la mesa.— De verdad me gusta, Kurt. —Kathy lo mira con ojos brillantes.

— Entonces ve por ello, —le dice Kurt, estrechando su mano.— Wes es... increíble. No lo conozco tan bien como Blaine, pero lo conozco lo suficiente para decir que sería el segundo novio más perfecto del mundo -obviamente dado que Blaine es el primero.

— ¿No te incluyes a ti mismo?

— Cariño, estoy en un nivel distinto, —dice haciendo a Kathy reír a carcajadas.— ¿Te ha dicho como es que él y Blaine se volvieron tan cercanos?

— No, —niega con la cabeza.— Dijo que eran amigos desde la escuela pero que se volvieron más cercanos después de la universidad. Le pregunté pero murmuró algo de que necesitaba la autorización de Blaine para decir algo.

— Sí, supongo... supongo que no se sentiría cómodo diciendotelo de otra manera. Pero si vas a estar por aquí, es probablemente algo que debes saber. Eso ayuda a explicar por qué se cuentan todo -a menudo antes de decírselo a otras personas... aunque lo que realmente quiero decir con esto es que Blaine le dice a Wes la mayoría de las cosas antes de decírmelas a mi.

— ¿Eso te molesta?

— No, —dice Kurt como si nada.— Solía molestarme. Pero en última instancia, estoy feliz de que se tengan el uno al otro. Y amo a Wes profundamente.

— Allá vienen, —dice Kathy de pronto cuando mira por encima de su hombro.— Gracias, Kurt.

— Cuando quieras. Y será mejor que vayas sobre él esta noche.— sonríe cuando ella enronjece.

La cena pasa demasiado rápido, Blaine y Kurt encuenternan la compañía de Kathy estimulante, y la timidez de Wes completamente adorable. Se despiden en el estacionamiento, con Kurt indicándole a Kathy desesperadamente que vaya por él hasta que se da cuenta que Blaine lo está mirando.

— Eso estuvo bien, —dice Blaine esa noche mientras yacen en la cama juntos.

— No hemos hecho nada todavía.

— La cena, tonto, —responde Blaine con una risa.— Aunque... —rodando hasta colocarse encima de Kurt, lo besa profundamente, moviendo rápidamente sus manos al frente del pantalón de la pijama de Kurt.— No diría que no a besarte mucho antes de dormir.

— Eso es más que 'besarme mucho'... ¡oh! —gime Kurt cuando los dedos de Blaine de pronto se mueven al interior de sus pantalones para agarrar su miembro medio duro.

— Lo siento, tienes razón, —dice Blaine con una sonrisa mientras se retira.— Qué inapropiado de mi parte.

— Pon tu boca a mi alrededor en este momento, —gruñe Kurt, pero justo cuando Blaine está agachando la cabeza en esa dirección, su teléfono vibra en la mesita de noche. Se vuelve para leerlo -para total frustracion de Kurt- y luego cae sobre la almohada con una risa, dándole el teléfono a Kurt.

— ¡Finalmente! —murmura, poniendo el teléfono de vuelta en su lugar -el mensaje de texto de Wes aún brillando en la pantalla.

¡KATHY ME BESÓ!

**. . .**

— Hey Tío Blaine, ¿adivina qué? —dice Taylor cuando se arroja a sus brazos abiertos.

— ¿Qué? —ríe Blaine mientras se las arregla para atrapar a su sobrino, quien ahora casi lo iguala en altura.

— Somos ahora un año más jóvenes que el Tío Kurt cuando ustedes dos se conocieron, —termina Maddie por él.

— Okay, voy a necesitar que dejen de hablar, —un avergonzado Blaine ríe cuando la besa.

— Cuando nos conocimos, no cuando empezamos a salir, —señala Kurt mientras abraza fuertemente a cada uno de ellos.

— No, porque ya tenías dieciséis cuando eso pasó, —bromea Taylor.— Oh Dios mío, recuerdo que pensaba que eras tan genial, —dice él con incredulidad.

— Eso fue antes de que descubrieras las patinetas, y cuando todavía mantenía alguna esperanza para ti respecto a la moda, —bromea Kurt de vuelta.— ¿Qué son estas? —pregunta tirando de las cadenas que cuelgan de sus jeans.— Pareces como un oficial de prisión.

— Moda, Tío Kurt. Algo de lo que tú no sabes nada.

— ¡Ooh! —ríe Cooper cuando llega por el pasillo a saludarlos.— Cuidado, Tay, harás un enemigo de tu persona favorita.

— ¿Qué? —grita Blaine indignado.

— No te preocupes, eres mi favorito, —susurra Maddie mientras lo toma del brazo y lo conduce al interior.

Como siempre en sus viajes a LA, el tiempo pasa rápidamente. Blaine y Kurt sienten que apenas se ven el uno al otro hasta que colapsan, exhaustos, en la cama cada noche. Kurt pasa tiempo con Cooper y Mike, mientras que Blaine y su madre entretienen a los gemelos, luego Maddie arrastra a Blaine a un centro comercial con Cooper y su tarjeta de crédito mientras que Kurt, reacio, hace un viaje al parque para ver a Taylor y sus amigos deslizándose a lo largo de algo que aparentemente se llama Half Pipe (1), pero que a Kurt le parece como una gigantesca pérdida de tiempo. Aún así, sonríe y aplaude, y al final admite que Taylor tiene un don para el skateboard, aunque lo hace trazar una línea en intentarlo por sí mismo.

Las cenas están salpicadas de tardes perezosas alrededor de la piscina, donde Claire y Blaine permanecen en el agua, mientras que Mike trata desesperadamente de vencer a Kurt en el ajedrez, Sara toma fotos sin fin de todos sus amores y Cooper corre dentro y fuera buscando bebidas y helados. Como siempre, su última noche termina con un paseo al atardecer por la playa, y Cooper y Blaine finalmente tienen tiempo a solas.

— Gracias por venir de nuevo, —dice Cooper mientras patea en la arena.— Me gusta que se ha convertido en una tradición de la familia Anderson.

— Fue un placer, —sonríe Blaine mientras observa a sus padres paseando delante de ellos de la mano.— Un matrimonio como el de ellos, eso es lo que quiero, —dice cuando se da cuenta que Cooper está viéndolos también.

— Yo también. Claire y yo nos esforzamos por ser así. Son sus bodas de oro el próximo año.

— Lo sé. Dios. Cincuenta años. Me pregunto si Kurt y yo llegaremos tan lejos. Tendré ochenta y siete.

— Bueno, eso me pone en noventa y seis por lo que creo que vamos a terminar esa conversación ahora, —Cooper se ríe.

— Odio verlos envejecer, —admite Blaine en voz baja mientras observa a sus padres detenerse para sentarse en la pequeña pared.— Papá particularmente. A veces los miro y me doy cuenta que ya no son jóvenes. Ya sabes, a mamá le toma un poco más de tiempo hacer las cosas, papá olvida cosas...

— Graciosa realidad, —reflexiona Cooper.— Tienes niños y pasas tantos años viéndolos crecer. Me pregunto cuándo cambia eso. Cuándo piensas 'está bien, suficiente de crecer, permanece tal y como estás por favor.'

— Bueno, yo no sé nada de niños, pero no me importaría mantener a Kurt de diecinueve años para siempre, —bromea Blaine.

— Cálmate, veterano, —ríe Cooper.— Ustedes dos son ridículos. Van a estar todavía en la fase de la luna de miel en sus bodas de oro, de eso no tengo ninguna duda.

— Hmm. Sí, —sonríe Blaine,— Es fantástico. Pero las cosas cambian. Han cambiado desde que empezamos a vivir juntos. Pero sólo para bien.

— Todavía 'se divierten' en esa casa de la piscina, —dice Cooper con un codazo.— Literal y figuradamente.

Blaine tiene la decencia de sonrojarse.— Como he dicho, me gustaría poder mantenerlo de diecinueve años. Aunque apenas puedo seguirle el ritmo a mis casi treinta y cinco, por lo que probablemente me mataría a los cincuenta.

— Me alegro de que todo saliera bien, —dice Cooper.— Cuando pienso en su graduación...

— Lo sé. Pero eso quedó en el pasado. Estamos juntos para siempre.

— Oh, yo sé que así es. ¡Dios! Kurt me decía lo mucho que te extrañó cuando te fuiste. Estaba contento de tenerte en casa... ¿Por qué estás sonrojándote? ¿Qué hay de vergonzoso en eso?

— Nada, —murmura Blaine.— Yo también lo eché de menos.

— No puedo creer que él haya rechazado la oportunidad de estudiar en Inglaterra porque te extrañaría demasiado.

— Perdón, ¿qué? —dice Blaine bruscamente cuando él se para en seco.

— Oh, mierda. —Cooper parece horrorizado cuando Blaine se pasa la mano por el cabello.— Yo no sabía que no lo sabías. Él no dijo que era un secreto. Mierda. Mierda.

— Um... Está bien. Wow. ¿Él lo rechazó?

— Eso es lo que dijo, —Cooper se encoge de hombros, todavía mortificado por su desliz.— Que podría haber ido a estudiar a cierta escuela de teatro en Inglaterra durante seis semanas, pero dijo que no porque no quería estar lejos de ti por tanto tiempo... he echado todo a perder, ¿no? Ahora habrá una gran pelea y voy a tener que perseguir a Kurt de nuevo.

— No, no, —Blaine lo tranquiliza rápidamente.— Estoy sorprendido. Pero no voy a pelear con él sobre eso. Voy a hablar con él cuando lleguemos a casa.

— ¿Blaine? ¿Estás enojado?

— No enojado... bueno... un poco enojado tal vez, porque él siempre está sobre mí para que le diga las cosas y luego va y hace exactamente lo que él no quiere que yo haga. Pero estoy más que nada triste de que él sintiera que no podía hablar de esto conmigo.

— Tal vez no había mucho que discutir, —sugiere Cooper.— Podría ser que simplemente decidió de inmediato que no quería ir.

— Hmm, tal vez, —Blaine fija una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.— Ah, bueno. Me atrevo a decir que todo se solucionará por sí mismo. Ahora, háblame de esa película que está haciendo.

**. . .**

— ¿Estás bien? —Kurt pregunta más tarde esa noche. Están en la cama juntos, encerrados en la casa de la piscina de Cooper, escuchando los sonidos suaves de la noche a su alrededor. La cabeza de Blaine descansa en el pecho de Kurt y pasa un ocioso dedo sobre su esternón mientras Kurt acaricia suavemente sus hombros.

— Sí, —murmura Blaine en voz baja.— Sólo triste de irme, supongo.

— Lo sé, —dice Kurt con un pequeño beso en el cabello.— Sé que es triste. Pero no pasará mucho tiempo de aquí al día de Acción de Gracias.

— Supongo. —Un silencio cae -uno que Kurt no puede dejar de sentir que está cargado con algo, pero Blaine no está comunicativo. Él suspira profundamente, a punto de preguntarle una vez más lo que está mal, pero Blaine lo sorprende.

— ¿Kurt? Me lo dirías, ¿verdad? ¿si algo te molesta?

— Por supuesto, —exclama, apoyándose en un codo, por lo que Blaine se ve obligado a sentarse derecho.— ¿Por qué?

— Porque... No importa.

— No te atrevas, —Kurt estalla de repente, sacudiendo la cabeza con vehemencia.— No hagas esto otra vez.

— No, no lo estoy haciendo, —lo tranquiliza Blaine.— Tenemos que hablar cuando lleguemos a casa, eso es todo.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Aquí no, Kurt. No quiero hacer esto aquí y ahora, cuando los dos estamos cansados y que potencialmente podría derivar en una discusión. Odio cuando nos peleamos incluso por las cosas más pequeñas.

— ¿Y tú crees que vamos a pelear por lo que sea que es? —pregunta Kurt, cada vez más preocupado.

— No quiero pelear, —repite Blaine.— Es por eso que te estoy pidiendo que esperemos. Como aquella vez que pasaste la noche en casa de Joe y tuve que esperar por ti.

— Okay, —murmura mientras cae sobre la almohada con un suspiro, aunque Blaine puede decir que no está contento.

— Entiende esto, Kurt. Aún te amo, y no hay nada malo en nuestra relación, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Seguro?

— Seguro.

— No sé si seré capaz de dormir, —dice Kurt mientras su voz va haciéndose repentinamente pequeña y Blaine se da cuenta que está llorando.

— O, niño precioso, —Blaine suspira mientras lo toma en sus brazos.— No es nada malo, te lo prometo. Y yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte.

— Por favor, no lo hagas. Nunca.

Él cae en un sueño intranquilo al final, pero Blaine se despierta varias veces en la noche, cuando Kurt grita en su sueño, gimiendo y retorciéndose mientras llora una y otra vez porque Blaine se quede con él. Blaine hace su mejor esfuerzo para calmarlo, apartándole el cabello húmedo de la frente y sosteniéndolo cerca hasta que finalmente Kurt se despierta en la madrugada, mareado y desorientado y quejándose de dolor de cabeza. Se mueven por la casa en busca analgésicos, luego, permanecen en silencio bebiendo café hasta que gradualmente la casa comienza a despertar.

Kurt está pálido y callado en el vuelo a casa, lo que lleva a Sara a preguntarle un millón de veces qué está mal, y a rogarle a Blaine para que pasen la noche en Ohio, pero Kurt insiste en que se sentirá mejor en su propia cama, por lo que dicen adiós y vuelven a casa.

— Bien. —dice Blaine tan pronto como llevan las maletas a la habitación.— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Eh?

Blaine lleva a Kurt hasta el sofá, donde espera con nerviosismo, pero Blaine lo jala hacia atrás hasta estar descansando en la esquina, y luego toma las manos de Kurt en las suyas.— Anoche te dije que teníamos que hablar. Hasta ese momento estabas bien. Y luego me asustaste. Entonces, ¿qué es? Entiendo que podrías estar preocupado, pero hice todo lo posible para asegurarte que estábamos bien. Toda la noche estuviste llorando por mí, porque no te dejara, apenas has hablado en todo el día y luces enfermo. Me gustaría saber, por favor. ¿Qué crees que está mal? — Sus palabras directas y la firmeza con que las dice sorprenden a Kurt, que había pensado que podría salir de esto fingiendo una enfermedad, pero se hace bastante evidente que Blaine no lo tolerará.

— Tú sabes, —Kurt susurra vergonzosamente.— Yo sé que tú sabes, y me siento tan mal. Debería haberte dicho. Hice exactamente lo que siempre te decía que no hicieras, y luego le dije a Cooper.

— ¿Qué era, Kurt? —Blaine lo insta amablemente, necesitaba oírlo de él.— ¿Qué le dijiste?

— Que he sido seleccionado para estudiar en Inglaterra durante seis semanas, —dice Kurt, con apenas un susurro.

— ¿Pero lo rechazaste?

— ¡Por supuesto que lo rechacé! —exclama con incredulidad.— ¿Qué pensaste que iba a hacer?

— No sé, Kurt. ¿Hablarme de ello, tal vez?

—¿Qué había que hablar? No voy a ir, y eso es todo. Siento no habértelo dicho, y siento que tuvieras que enterarte a través de tu hermano, pero te prometo que no voy a ir a ninguna parte, —dice sonriendo, suavizando su tono mientras trata de tranquilizarlo.

— Aún así, me gustaría saber más sobre ello, si te parece bien.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque sí, —responde Blaine con firmeza.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —Kurt suspira con petulancia, recordándole a Blaine los quince años de edad que una vez tuvo.

— Bueno, has dicho que te seleccionaron. ¿Cuántos fueron elegidos?

— Seis, —Kurt mantiene la mirada baja, negándose a mirar hacia arriba mientras habla.

— ¿De cuántos?

— El curso entero.

— Wow, —Blaine deja escapar un silbido.— Eso es increíble. Entonces, ¿qué implica?

— Estudiar en la Escuela Central de Discurso y Drama. Es como un programa de intercambio, envían a seis estudiantes aquí y nosotros vamos allá.

— ¿Y tiene algún costo, o qué?

— Hay que pagar el vuelo, obviamente, y los alimentos. Te proporcionan el alojamiento.

— ¿Alguno de tus amigos va?

— Joe. Él es... bueno, es un actor increíble. Sé que no lo ves en el escenario, pero sinceramente, él es fascinante de ver. Los tutores están bastante seguros de que va a ser la próxima gran estrella, probablemente en el ámbito del cine. Él no canta ni baila mucho -a pesar de que está estudiando teatro musical.

— Wow. Me alegro por él, — Blaine sonríe, feliz de oír el orgullo en la voz de Kurt cuando habla de su amigo.— Creo que debes ir.

— ¿Qué? —Kurt está en pie al instante, con las mejillas en llamas mientras comienza a gritar.— ¿Estás loco? ¿O simplemente quieres deshacerte de mí durante más de un mes?

— ¿Puedes escucharme? —Blaine pregunta calmadamente, indicándole que se siente.

— ¡No! No quiero escuchar porque ya te lo dije, ¡no es una opción! —Kurt está hirviendo mientras grita cada vez más fuerte y al mismo tiempo Blaine se sienta tranquilamente, con las manos cruzadas en su regazo.— ¡No quiero ir!

— Yo creo que sí.

— ¿Eso crees? ¿Eso crees? Bueno, yo creo que no me conoces en absoluto entonces. Yo no voy a ir, no me quiero ir y no puedes obligarme a ir. Si quieres deshacerte de mí simplemente déjame y terminamos con esto. ¡No me pongas en un puto avión a Inglaterra!

— ¿Te estás escuchando? —Blaine le grita, finalmente perdiendo la calma mientras sigue a Kurt hasta el dormitorio.— ¡Hablas como un niño! Por eso no quería tener esta discusión en LA, porque no quería que nos peleáramos por ello. Me tomé mi tiempo, procesé mis pensamientos y traté de tener una conversación madura contigo acerca de esto. ¡Pero no estás dispuesto a escucharme! No esperes que me siente allí a escuchar como me gritas y a dejar que te salgas con la tuya Kurt, porque no lo haré. Si no estás preparado para comportarte como un adulto, entonces yo no estoy dispuesto a discutirlo, pero no me culpes dentro de diez años cuando estés sentado ahí pensando 'Realmente desearía haber tomado todas las oportunidades que se me ofrecieron.' Si piensas que no voy a extrañarte estás muy, pero muy mal. Y si piensas que estoy sugiriendo esto como una manera de terminar nuestra relación, entonces debes mirarte a tí mismo larga y profundamente Kurt, porque entonces eres tú el que no me conoce, y no al revés. Ahora te voy a dejar para que te pongas de mal humor, como el petulante de quince años que pareces ser, con la intención de canalizar el momento, y cuando estés listo para hablar de manera adulta, por favor, ven a buscarme a la sala de música.

Él cierra la puerta del dormitorio con fuerza e irrumpe en la sala de música, donde no pierde el tiempo en conectar sus auriculares y sentarse frente al piano, sacando su ira y frustración con Bethoven. Permanece solo durante mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abra y aparezca un tímida Kurt con ojos rojos, sintiéndose aliviado cuando Blaine deja de tocar y da palmaditas en el banco junto a él.

— Lo siento mucho, —susurra Kurt.— Perdí los estribos y dije algunas cosas que son inexcusables.

— Perdonado, —dice Blaine simplemente cuando pone un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.— Pero, por favor trata de mantener ese temperamento bajo control. No es... —suspira, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.— No me importa que te pongas así por cosas que son justificables. Pero lo único que estaba tratando de hacer era hablar contigo. Eso es todo. Sin recriminaciones, ni juicios... y simplemente te pusiste contra mi.

— Lo siento. Estoy listo para escuchar, si todavía deseas hablar.

— Sí, porque siento que esto es importante. Kurt... Hemos estado juntos tres años y medio. En ese tiempo has cursado dieciocho meses de secundaria, te has graduado y terminado tu primer año de universidad. Vamos a estar juntos por el resto de nuestros días, nunca habrá otro para ninguno de nosotros. Pero yo no quiero ser siempre la razón por la que te refrenas. Es por eso que nunca te sugerí que asistueras a otra universidad que no fuera NYADA. Es por eso que tenía que asegurarme un millón de veces que te transferías a Chicago por ti, y no para apaciguarme. Yo no te quiero, cuando tengas treinta y cinco, sentado ahí y pensando 'Si yo hubiera' sobre cualquier cosa... Especialmente si te frenaste por mi culpa.

Haciendo una pausa, formula sus palabras en su cabeza con cuidado antes de continuar.— Yo lo hice, ya ves. Trato de no vivir con remordimientos porque en última instancia mi camino me ha llevado a ti, pero hay tantas cosas que desearía poder haber hecho, que no hice. Cuando conocí a Luke me pidieron que fuera de gira con Aerosmith. Ahora, yo sé que es un concepto divertido para que puedas comprenderme, —dice sonriendo cuando se da cuenta de la sonrisa de Kurt.— Pero ellos me lo pidieron y yo lo rechacé. Una gira mundial de diez semanas y dije que no. Simplemente desperdicié esas diez semanas en un enorme loft rodeado de gente que no podía soportar y que se drogaba mientras me sentaba en un sofá, esperando a que mi novio se fijara en mí. Me hubiera gustado haber ido. Desearía haber tratado de convertirme en un artista propio cuando me gradué, en lugar de esconderme detrás de otras personas porque no tenía suficiente fe en mí mismo. Me hubiera gustado haber intentado vender algunas de mis canciones. Me hubiera gustado haber ido con Luke ese día que me dijeron que estaba muy mal, en lugar de esperar cuarenta y ocho horas. Pero más que nada, desearía no haber puesto a mis padres y a Wes en ese infierno que le siguió.

Se toma un momento más y lo mira a los ojos.— Kurt... no quiero que eso nos suceda a nosotros. Estoy más que consciente de que al vivir conmigo te estás perdiendo de toda la vida en un dormitorio en la universidad, y de la vida estudiantil real, pero de alguna manera pienso que es mucho más adecuado para ti vivir en un apartamento elegante con un enorme armario, —bromea con suavidad.— Pero escucha. Has sido seleccionado para esto, eso significa que ellos piensan que tú y otros cinco chicos son lo suficientemente talentosos como para representar a su universidad. Esta es una oportunidad increíble, y la oportunidad de experimentar la vida en otro país por un corto tiempo con tu gran amigo al lado. Te echaré de menos como no tienes una idea, y sí, va a doler. Pero, no sé, tal vez podría volar y visitarte a la mitad.

— Sin embargo, son seis semanas, —dice Kurt en voz baja.— Seis semanas enteras.

— Pero, ¿qué son seis semanas cuando dispondremos de sesenta años? —Blaine toma la mano izquierda de Kurt, pasando su pulgar sobre el anillo de compromiso.— Yo quiero que vayas, —dice, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas.— Y creo que si eres honesto contigo mismo, tú también quieres ir.

— Me iría en un mes. Estaríamos separados para tu cumpleaños.

— O podríamos pasarlo en Londres, juntos.

— Me siento como un niño pequeño, —susurra Kurt.

— ¿Por qué? —La voz de Blaine es suave, cariñosa cuando lo mira con preocupación.

— Porque yo sólo quiero que alguien me abrace mientras lloro y lloro.

— Creo que puedo hacer eso.

— No va a ser bonito, —dice Kurt, y las lágrimas ya empiezan a caer.— Estoy hablando de chillar con ganas.

— Seguirás siendo hermoso para mí.

— Oh Blaine, —la voz de Kurt se quiebra cuando se rinde y deja que enormes sollozos se hagan cargo de su cuerpo.— Te voy a extrañar muchísimo.

* * *

 **(1) Half Pipe:** es una estructura en forma de "U" usada, generalmente, en la práctica de deportes extremos, como el skateboard. Los materiales suelen variar en función del deporte. En el  _skate_ suelen ser de madera.


	18. Chapter 18

_Mi amado Kurt,_

_Estoy escribiéndote mientras estás volando sobre el Océano Atlántico. Acabas de embarcarte en la aventura de tu vida, y yo acabo de comprar leche de regreso del aeropuerto. Apuesto a que sientes envidia._

_Por favor, ofrece mis disculpas a Joe; no quise abrazarlo así de fuerte. Tampoco fue mi intención estallar en lágrimas y mojar el cuello de su camisa, es sólo que sabía que después me despediría de ti. Recuerdo que, cuando tenía alrededor de cinco años, me caí en el parque y me raspé la rodilla. Fue sólo un rasguño, nada más, pero chillé por lo que parecieron horas. Recuerdo que mi madre me acunó en su regazo, alisando mi cabello y diciendo "oh Blaine, no eres un niño muy valiente." Aún sabiendo que mi madre andaba por ahí probablemente siendo un encanto, pero puedes darte una idea._

_Y no soy valiente._

_Traté de mantener la compostura, realmente lo hice. Y me siento un poco mal porque quería ser fuerte para ti; despedirte con un gesto alegre y una sonrisa antes de darme la vuelta, venir a casa y desmoronarme por completo. Pero no pude. Espero no haberte avergonzado demasiado. Me temo que la visión de un hombre hecho y derecho adulando a un adolescente mientras lloraba histéricamente sería alarmante para muchos, y sinceramente espero que los otros en tu viaje no pasen las próximas seis semanas pensando que sólo estás comprometido conmigo por lástima._

_No puedo esperar a escuchar cómo es Londres. Espero que consigas habitación con Joe. Eso suena terrible, tener la esperanza de que mi prometido pase seis semanas durmiendo con otro hombre, pero Joe no cuenta. Le encantan los pechos. (Acabo de escribir la palabra 'pechos.')_

_Espero que el clima sea convenientemente otoñal como para que puedas usar tu nueva chaqueta. Se siente bien poder comprarte cosas de nuevo, incluso cuando los precios de Marc Jacobs son horriblemente altos. Recuerda tomar fotos de cada maldito monumento, palacio y persona de la realeza que veas (estoy muy seguro de que la Reina está a menudo vagando a lo largo de las orillas del Támesis) y envíamelas._

_Si llegas a ver a Adam caminando por Camden Town (1) o lo que sea, no dudes en decirle que todavía somos algo muy grande, y empuja tu anillo de compromiso con alegría en su rostro. También dile que estamos utilizando estos días separados para convertirnos en profesionales consumados en el arte del sexo telefónico._

_Kurt, poniéndome serio por un segundo, estoy tan, pero tan increíblemente orgulloso de ti. Sé que la decisión de ir en este viaje no fue fácil para ti, y sé que has estado luchando con tu conciencia acerca de ello. Pero será bueno para ti, te lo prometo. Y recuerda, mi vuelo está reservado, y en veintidós días, cuatro horas y dieciséis minutos, voy a estar en tus brazos. Tal vez un poco más si hay un retraso en la aduana._

_Sé fuerte, mi niño precioso. Sé que los dos sentimos que somos fuertes sólo si estamos uno al lado del otro, pero eso no es cierto. Somos fuertes con el amor del otro en nuestros corazones. Yo siempre estoy contigo Kurt. Siempre estoy amándote, abrazándote y susurrando palabras de aliento en tu oído. Siempre estoy sosteniendo tu mano, sonriéndote y besando tu suave cabello. Puedes hacerlo, yo sé que puedes. Londres te amará, y tú amarás Londres._

_En cuanto a mí... Voy a utilizar este tiempo para múltiples propósitos. Tengo algunas canciones en las que he estado trabajando, que me gustaría terminar. Quiero pintar la segunda habitación, tengo que devolver la gran pila de libros de la biblioteca que dejaste en el mostrador de la cocina, y necesito hacer amigos. Quiero decir, tengo amigos (Santana vendrá de visita el próximo fin de semana, que el Señor me ayude), pero en realidad no tengo amigos en Chicago, aparte de Joe y tú, y ambos se han ido juntos, lo cual es poco práctico. Así que hablaré con algunas personas en la noche de micrófono abierto, y tal vez también les pregunte a algunos de los chicos en el estudio si quieren tomar una cerveza en algún momento. Me lo han pedido antes, pero por lo general estoy deseando llegar a casa para estar contigo, así que siempre me niego._

_Seis semanas pasarán volando, y antes de darnos cuenta volverás, y podremos decidir un lugar y la fecha de la boda. Sé que los tiempos serán difíciles, y yo sé que vamos a experimentar una amplia gama de emociones en diferentes etapas durante el tiempo en que estamos separados, pero si podemos mantener nuestro amor en el centro de todo, vamos a estar bien. En tu maleta (Estoy asumiendo que todavía no has desempacado) encontrarás un montón de cartas atadas con una cinta roja. Tienen instrucciones en la parte delantera. Obedece esas instrucciones (lo sé, lo sé) y las cartas que queden las podremos abrir juntos cuando vuelvas._

_Bueno, tengo que ir a doblar la ropa y a deshacerme en sollozos incontrolables cuando tome tu pijama de la secadora. Te amo, mi niño precioso._

_Siempre tuyo,_   
_B. xxx_

**. . .**

Kurt cierra su iPad y sale a toda prisa de la cafetería. Recorre la corta distancia de nuevo a su dormitorio, evitando por poco un autobús cuando recuerda que el tráfico se mueve en la dirección equivocada, y sube las escaleras de dos en dos hasta el cuarto piso. Encuentra a Joe en las escaleras en algún lugar entre el segundo y el tercer piso, quien iba hacia abajo, pero Kurt toma su mano y le da la vuelta.

— Ven conmigo, —resopla mientras lo jala de nuevo a su habitación. Abriendo la puerta rápidamente, se dirige a su maleta, -que sigue justo donde él la había tirado para salir en busca de wifi. Abre la tapa y hurga en los montones de ropa bien planchados hasta que encuentra las cartas. Sosteniéndolas fuertemente contra su pecho, él mira a un muy confundido Joe y le explica.

— Son de Blaine. Dice que tienen instrucciones en la parte delantera y que tengo que obedecerlas, así que quiero que también las veas para que te asegures de que no haga trampa.

Se sienta en su cama y tira de la cinta roja antes de esparcir cada uno de los sobres.— Oh, Dios mío, —jadea y su mano vuela hasta cubrir su boca con sorpresa.— Joe, mira.

Joe se acerca a la cama, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando nota los sobres escritos a mano. Él cuenta rápidamente.— Cincuenta, —susurra en voz baja.— Él te ha escrito cincuenta cartas.

Escrita cuidadosamente en la parte delantera de cada sobre está una instrucción diferente.— Abre esta cuando te sientas triste, —es el primero que ve Kurt, y lo recoge con manos temblorosas, pero luego decide mirar algunos otros.— Abre esta cuando no puedas dormir. Abre esta cuando quieras reír. ¿Te sientes como recordando? Abre esta. Abre esta para que recuerdes por qué eres mi niño precioso. Abre esta si te sientes caliente -asegúrate de estar solo. Abre esta cuando necesites una inyección de confianza. Abre esta si tienes una resaca. ¿Tuviste un buen día? ¡Abre esta!

Y así sucesivamente, hasta que Kurt no puede ver correctamente a través de sus lágrimas para decidir por cual ir.

— Él hizo todo esto para mí, —susurra entrecortadamente mientras Joe se arrodilla y lo abraza fuertemente.

— Simplemente voy a... ir a casarme con Blaine, —dice sobre el hombro de Kurt, haciéndolo reír.— Toma, lee esta. Te esperaré abajo y luego podemos ir a tomar un café. —Le entrega un sobre a Kurt y se retira, cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de él.

**. . .**

**Abre esta cuando hayas llegado a Londres, todo es algo nuevo y abrumador, y estás un poco lloroso.**

_Niño precioso,_

_Así que llegaste a salvo. Conociéndote, probablemente no has desempacado, sino más bien has encontrado un punto wifi para leer el correo electrónico que te envié, y también para actualizar tu estado de Facebook, porque Dios no lo quiera que el mundo entero no sea alertado de tu cambio de ubicación ;)_

_Hay una pequeña cafetería cerca de los dormitorios. Al salir de tu edificio, da vuelta a la derecha y luego toma la segunda a la izquierda. La cafetería está a mitad de camino en esa calle, se llama "Franco" y al parecer (según Jonathan) sirven muy buen café italiano. Espero que así sea. Porque están en posesión de una gran cantidad de dinero -suficiente para café y pastel cada día durante seis semanas para ti y para Joe. Así que haz esto y piensa en mí. (Sueno como Jesús)_

_Jonathan trabaja en la Ciudad de Martes a Viernes. Su tarjeta está en este sobre. Por favor llámalo. Él quiere llevarte a cenar, y también te ha invitado junto con Joe a que se queden con él y Teresa un fin de semana en Hampshire._

_Así que ve, toma un café, come pastel y ámame, mi niño precioso, así como yo te estoy amando._

_B xxx_

**. . .**

_Blaine,_

_¿Por dónde empezar? Supongo que voy a responder a tu correo electrónico en primer lugar. Te avergonzaste a ti mismo en el aeropuerto, pero tanto Joe como yo podemos encontrar el perdón en nuestros corazones porque tan amablemente nos has proporcionado el café y los pasteles más increíbles por el resto de nuestra estancia -y voy a llegar a eso en un momento. Para ser honesto, yo no estuve mejor. Las lágrimas de las que fuiste testigo fueron sólo el comienzo. Las compuertas se abrieron de verdad cuando estábamos en la sala de embarque y dieron nuestra llamada. Sólo se agravó cuando la azafata le preguntó a Joe si su novio estaba bien, y él respondió que su novio estaba triste porque él acababa de decirle adiós a su prometido. Yo no sabía si reír o llorar al ver la expresión en su cara. Escogí llorar._

_Londres es... diferente. Bella y maravillosamente diferente. Los edificios, los autobuses, el sentido de la historia y el gran orgullo británico... todo. Por supuesto, sólo me hace extrañarte más, a pesar de que sólo han pasado veinticuatro horas, porque donde quiera que voy no dejo de pensar 'Ojalá Blaine pudiera ver esto'. ¡Y hace calor! ¡Bebé! La chaqueta está colgando en mi armario toda triste. Nuestra guía del campus, Helen, dijo que septiembre tiene a menudo muy buen clima. Le lancé mi maldad. ¿Es que no entiende cuán ofendido estará Marc si no uso su chaqueta? Hemos tenido nuestra orientación, y nos hablaron acerca de lo que vamos a estar estudiando mientras estemos aquí. También tendremos la oportunidad de ir en un tour a los Teatros del West End (2), y -como te puedes imaginar- me sobre excité e hiperventilé. Las seis semanas terminan con una exhibición -cada uno de nosotros realizará dos piezas y varios managers y directores de casting son invitados para ver si nos quieren para el futuro. Para ser honesto, estoy esperando que no lo hagan. Tengo una boda que planear._

_Hablando de eso... En vista de que Illinois y Ohio todavía no han legalizado el matrimonio del mismo sexo, estaba pensando tal vez... ¿Los Angeles? ¿En... la casa de Cooper? Podemos hablar de ello por teléfono, por supuesto, pero puedes ir pensándolo._

_Algunos otros puntos de tu correo electrónico. Si vuelvo a casa y el segundo dormitorio está pintado en cualquier cosa remotamente parecida al color beige, puedes considerar por terminada esta relación. Te conozco, Blaine Anderson, y sé que te gusta jugar a lo seguro. No._

_Segundo punto: Si veo a Adam, correré en la dirección opuesta... después de haber empujado mi anillo de compromiso en su cara, por supuesto. Corre el rumor de que Londres es bastante grande, así que la probabilidad de que me tope con él es casi nula._

_Tercer punto: Tienes treinta y cinco (o los tendrás cuando te vea la próxima vez), supera la palabra 'pechos.'_

_Entonces... aquí es donde me pongo serio, supongo. No vuelvas a decirme que no eres valiente. Este es el hombre que ha estado luchando por mí durante cuatro años. Luchaste porque nuestra amistad sobreviviera. Luchaste en contra de tus sentimientos, y me diste tiempo para crecer y llegar a ser mi propia persona antes de atreverte a tener el valor suficiente para pedirme una cita. Luchaste por conservarme cuando mi mundo estaba fuera de control alrededor de mí, fuiste mi constante. Luchaste para amarme cuando yo te estaba atacando y haciéndote daño. Renunciaste a tu vida, a tu red de seguridad que tan cuidadosamente habías elaborado en torno a ti, sólo para seguirme a Nueva York porque no podías soportar estar sin mí. Si eso no es ser valiente, entonces no sé lo que es._

_Y tus cartas, Blaine. Tus cartas. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Y me gustaría preguntar por qué, pero sé que la respuesta sería 'porque quería'. Has hecho muchas cosas bastante románticas para alguien que dice ser tan malo en ello, pero esto... esto está en otro nivel. He obedecido tus instrucciones y hasta ahora sólo he abierto la primera, pero no puedo esperar a ver las demás. (No me he sentido caliente aún, pero esa ha despertado mi curiosidad.)_

_En serio, me debes una disculpa. Me hiciste quedar como un tonto en público cuando llegué por primera vez a la cafetería de Franco y mi moka estaba frente a mí con un pequeño post it escrito de tu puño y letra que decía 'Con amor, de Blaine'. Ni siquiera sé cómo hiciste para hacerle llegar esa nota, pero gracias. Lloré._

_Le mandé un mensaje de texto a Jonathan y nos reuniremos el jueves. Será bueno volver a verlo, y vamos a organizar un fin de semana para ir a Hampshire con él (donde demonios esté Hampshire.)_

_Así que eso es todo, supongo. Al menos por ahora. Te echo de menos, echo de menos tu voz y tus brillantes ojos. Extraño tu hermosa sonrisa y extraño tus caricias. En todas partes. Dormir con Joe no es lo mismo. (No te asustes, tenemos camas separadas, ¡pero son pequeñas!)_

_Te amo muchísimo, Blaine._

_Siempre tuyo,_   
_K xxx_

**. . .**

_Mi muy amado Kurt,_

_No hay nada malo con el beige._

_Siempre tuyo,_   
_B xxx_

**. . .**

**Abre esta cuando no puedas dormir.**

_¡VE A DORMIR!_

_¿Por qué no puedes dormir? ¿Es porque tienes descompensación horaria (3)? ¿Joe ronca realmente fuerte? (Seguramente no puede igualarte) ¿Has tenido un mal sueño? O, como yo, ¿es porque se siente tan extraño estar separados?_

_Haz algo por mí. Cuando hayas terminado de leer esta carta, métela debajo de la almohada. Oculto en el interior del bolsillo de tu pijama verde de cuadros hay un pañuelo que ha sido generosamente rociado con mi loción para después de afeitar. Ponte esa pijama, toma el pañuelo y apriétalo fuerte. No son mis brazos alrededor de tu cintura, ni mi cabeza en tu pecho, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer._

_Quiero que sepas que te estoy amando siempre, y haría cualquier cosa para abrazarte en estos momentos. Dulces sueños, mi niño precioso._

_B xxx_

**. . .**

_Blaine,_

_Anoche abrí la carta de 'no puedes dormir.' Acabábamos de hablar por teléfono, yo estaba muy emocional y recostado en la oscuridad, cuando recordé que no tenía que sentirme tan solo. Despertar esta mañana con el pañuelo todavía en mi mano, me hizo sentir mucho mejor. Me sentí preparado para enfrentar el día -y qué día. Para ser honesto, he estado muy ocupado hoy como para extrañarte mucho y espero que eso no suene terrible, pero estoy un tanto contento porque estas últimas 72 horas han sido muy difíciles. Sé que hemos estado separados antes, pero se siente tan lejano._

_De todos modos, tuvimos una clase de baile, que fue simplemente mortal. Me sorprende que todavía pueda caminar. He conocido a un par de chicas británicas que parecen agradables, creo que Joe y yo las veremos en un bar esta noche -si mis piernas todavía me pueden mantener en posición vertical para esa hora. Tengo que hacer tap, Blaine. Tap. Sí, ya sé que estás secándote las lágrimas de la risa._

_Me gustaría saber una cosa, ¿le diste a Franco un suministro de post-its para seis semanas? Porque todos los días hay una pegada a mi bebida. Franco es impresionante. No puedo esperar para que lo conozcas, y tienes que probar sus pasteles, son para morirse. Joe y yo estamos muy en deuda contigo._

_Me tengo que ir, tengo una clase sobre Shakespeare. Sobrevalorado si me preguntas, pero los británicos parecen desenterrarlo._

_Siempre tuyo,_   
_K xxx_

**. . .**

_¡Mi amado KUUUUUUUUUURT!_

_¡Escondiste post-its por todas partes! ¡Todos de diferentes colores en forma de corazón!_

_El hecho de que apenas los encontré, y que has estado fuera desde hace cuatro días te alertará sobre el hecho de que no he hecho mucho desde que te fuiste. Pero tuve que trabajar hoy, así que en realidad tenía que localizar ropa limpia. Abrí mi cajón de calcetines y encontré la primera._

_"¡Hey, viejito! Kurt te ama."_

_Bueno, esa, junto con la que me encontré en la guantera cuando fui en busca de goma de mascar "¿en busca de goma de mascar? ¡Aquí está! Te amo xxx" me ha acabado. Es difícil reunirme con los ejecutivos de publicidad con los ojos rojos, mientras que al mismo tiempo estoy sonriendo como un tonto. Aún así, por lo menos eran los ejecutivos de Kendall, y ellos ya me conocen bastante bien._

_Es evidente que tú también, porque pegada a la caja de Cheerios que tomé cuando llegué a casa estaba la siguiente: "¡Oh, no te atrevas, Blaine! Sólo porque ha sido un largo día, no significa que el cereal sea la respuesta. Cocina algo saludable."_

_Así que hice pasta. Espero que estés feliz._

_Estoy tentado a saquear todo el apartamento en busca del resto, pero me gusta más la idea de tropezar con ellas de forma inesperada. Me di cuenta que no te respondí al asunto de casarnos en LA. Me encantaría, suena perfecto, pero tenemos que averiguar cómo nos organizaremos para que toda nuestra familia y amigos vayan, y tendremos que ver en donde se quedarán (la casa de la piscina es NUESTRA.)_

_Santana llega el viernes, y ¿adivina qué? ¡Wes vendrá con Kathy! Se hospedarán en un hotel, y nos reuniremos el sábado por la tarde y luego de nuevo para la cena. Creo que Wes estaba temeroso de que Kathy pasara demasiado tiempo con Santana._

_En fin, me tengo que ir, esperaré con ansias nuestra llamada telefónica._

_Una cosa más, yo creo que decir que el mayor dramaturgo británico que alguna vez vivió está 'sobrevalorado' -especialmente mientras resides en ese país- puede enviarte a la Torre de Londres (4)._

_Siempre tuyo,_   
_B xxx_

**. . .**

**Abre esta cuando tengas resaca** _._

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_   
_Eso es todo._

**. . .**

— Te odio, —gime Kurt en el teléfono.

— Tienes resaca, ¿no es así?

— Sí, y abrí la carta. Pensé que sería linda y cariñosa, y que tal vez contendría Advil, pero no.

— No. Lo siento mucho, no me podía resistir. ¿Puedo asumir que tuviste una buena noche?

— Creo que sí. Pero te extrañé terriblemente.

— Estaré ahí pronto.

— Diecisiete días, —gime Kurt.

— Pronto, —repite Blaine.— ¿Estás bien? Quiero decir, aparte de la resaca.

— Sí y no. —responde Kurt con honestidad.— Me siento... me siento bien. Y luego me siento mal porque me siento bien, algo así como si no te estuviera extrañando tanto como debería.

— No te sientas mal por eso, —lo tranquiliza Blaine.— Estoy feliz de que te sientas bien.

— Pero luego, durante las clases, tengo esos momentos en los que sólo quiero correr y correr hasta encontrarme con tus brazos otra vez.

— ¿Por qué durante clases?

— Todos son muy buenos, Blaine, —susurra Kurt como si tuviera miedo de ser escuchado aún cuando está solo en la habitación.— En serio, increíblemente buenos. Y luego estoy yo. Y no es nada más el ballet. Es todo. En un momento los chicos están todos trabajando en "Love Changes Everything" y son simplemente increíbles... y yo no puedo alcanzar las notas.

— Estoy seguro que puedes, nunca he sabido lo contrario.

— Es muy grave.

— Oh, entonces diles, —lo insta Blaine.— Pídeles que te dejen cantarla en una nota diferente.

— No puedo, me sentiré tan tonto, —dice Kurt, y hay un atisbo de lágrimas en su voz.

Blaine siente una sacudida en su corazón, de pronto tan profundamente consciente de la distancia que los separa mientras anhela tomar a Kurt en sus brazos.— Carta, —dice con voz entrecortada, consciente de que está a nada de llorar.— Yo... no creo ser de mucha utilidad para ti así... lo siento, pero es tan duro para mi escucharte tan triste y no ser capaz de ayudar. Así que hay una carta, que escribí cuando me sentía mucho más fuerte y estaba en una mejor posición de darte un consejo. Dice acerca de sentirse inseguro. Sólo... léela. Te llamaré de nuevo en veinte minutos, ¿okay?

**. . .**

**¿Te sientes inseguro? No. Lee esto en su lugar.**

_Diez razones por las que Kurt Hummel es maravilloso, por Blaine Anderson._

_1\. Kurt, puedes amar como ningún otro. No sólo en la forma en que me amas, sino también en la forma en que amas a tu familia y amigos tan completamente. La forma en que has adoptado y amado a mi ruidosa familia como si siempre hubieran estado en tu vida. No tienes idea de lo mucho que esto significa para mí, o para mis padres._

_2\. Horneas las mejores galletas del mundo. Esto no puede ser igualado. Y el pan. Y el pollo. La tarta no -esa es del dominio de mi mamá. Pero tus galletas son la perfección. Ahora tengo hambre._

_3\. Nunca te rindes. Te lanzaron tanta mierda durante la escuela secundaria. Al final de tu segundo año temí que nunca te graduarías. Cuando todo sucedió en el tercer año, pensé que tal vez lo mejor para ti sería cambiarte de escuela -incluso le pregunté a Wes si había lugares en Dalton, pero no te rendiste. Te graduaste, y te volviste más fuerte que nunca debido a tu asombrosa capacidad para hacer frente a la adversidad._

_4\. Haces esa cosa, cuando me la estás mamando. Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. No necesito decir nada más, excepto que sólo confirma tu genialidad. (¡Realmente espero que estés solo!)_

_5\. Me controlas. Cuando estoy estresado, o emocionado por algo, estás ahí. Cuando no teníamos dinero fuiste... simplemente maravilloso. Tan práctico, tan fuerte y me levantaste, me desempolvaste y salimos adelante. Me habría hundido sin ti durante ese tiempo._

_6\. A veces, si soy realmente bueno, me esposas a la cabecera de la cama y me tomas. (Estoy un poco caliente, por si no te habías dado cuenta)._

_7\. El futuro. El hecho de que, desde que empezamos a salir cuando tenías sólo dieciséis años, siempre has estado dispuesto a hablar de ello. Sólo te asustaste una vez, pero luego fuiste y conociste a mis padres por primera vez, así que te voy a disculpar. Pero te puedo decir esto y sé que sonreirás: Un día, vamos a sostener a nuestro bebé recién nacido en nuestros brazos, y será lo más maravilloso del mundo._

_8\. Me compras flores. Me encanta que me compres flores. Y, si alguna vez dejas de hacerlo, tendré motivo suficiente para cantarte 'you don't bring me flowers anymore'._

_9\. Kurt, ERES INCREÍBLEMENTE TALENTOSO. Nunca, jamás pienses lo contrario. ¿Por dónde empezar con la riqueza de talento que posees? Puedes bailar como una gacela. Realmente me excita. Pero eso ya lo sabes. Dices que tu ballet es débil, pero yo no me lo compro. Cuando fui a ver esa actuación de fin de curso, estabas en línea con los demás en tu clase, y cuando hiciste el número de cabaret, ¡santo puto infierno! (Pero creo que el sexo esa noche transmitió adecuadamente mis sentimientos) Tu canto es simplemente fenomenal. Tu voz me provoca cosas, sí, pero es más que eso. ¿Recuerdas quién obtuvo la calificación más alta en tu clase? ¿Quién habrá sido? ¿Tú, tal vez? Oh sí, tú. Alcanzaste cada nota, cada vez. Me encantan nuestras sesiones de piano después de la cena. También puedes actuar, una triple amenaza, y los otros en tu curso deben estar huyendo asustados, porque nadie puede competir contigo._

_10\. Me propusiste matrimonio. Y eso por sí solo, es lo único y lo más impresionante que has hecho jamás._

_Te amo._

**. . .**

— Debo añadir que escondes pequeños post-its por todas partes, —Blaine solloza cuando vuelve a llamar a Kurt.— Abrí el nuevo paquete de papel higiénico.

Kurt ríe en voz alta a través de sus lágrimas, y más fuerte aún cuando Blaine se le une.— Oh Dios mío. ¡Me había olvidado de esa! —llora.— ¡Madre mía!

— ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que decía la nota?

— ¡Puedo recordar! —Kurt se ríe.— Decía: '¿En serio has estado masturbándote mucho, Anderson? O eso, o has estado comiendo nuevamente ese curry ridículamente picante, en cuyo caso, limpia ese cuarto de baño a fondo'.

— Sí, así dice, —Blaine se ríe,— y esa es otra razón por la que eres impresionante.

— ¿Entonces qué fue?

— El curry, —dice Blaine en voz baja mientras Kurt ruge.— ¡No es divertido! Desearía que fuera lo otro.

— Oh Blaine, —Kurt suspira felizmente.— Me has hecho sentir mucho mejor.

— Muy bien, me alegro.

— Y me gustaría hacerte sentir mejor...

— ¡Sí! —Blaine grita con entusiasmo.

— Pero no puedo. Me tengo que ir. Lo siento mucho. He quedado con Jonathan.

— Está bien, —dice Blaine, tratando de no dejar que se note su decepción,— tengo trabajo que hacer de todos modos.

Él trabaja de manera constante esa tarde, tratando de concentrarse en su música y no en la agitación de las emociones que Kurt trajo con esa llamada telefónica, pero para la hora de la cena se da por vencido y se dirige a la parte trasera del armario para encontrar la caja marcada simplemente como 'la caja de Kurt y Blaine'. La toma de la repisa y la lleva a la cama donde levanta la tapa y se ríe a carcajadas cuando sale volando un mensaje.

_Ni siquiera pienses en darte placer con un consolador sin llamarme, bastardo caliente._

Toma el teléfono y marca, con la esperanza de que, dado que es casi medianoche en Inglaterra, Kurt estará en casa, pero aún despierto.

— Fuiste por los juguetes, ¿no? —viene la respuesta rápida, y Blaine se ríe, avergonzado.

— Lo hice.

— Por suerte para ti, Joe está afuera en algún lugar y estoy solo y muy, pero muy caliente. Acuéstate, viejito, y deja que tu prometido se ocupe de ti.

Se acuestan en sus respectivas camas después, saciados pero insatisfechos.— No es lo mismo, ¿verdad? —Blaine susurra mientras las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.

— No. No lo es. —Kurt suspira y rueda, empujando una pila de pañuelos al suelo.— Pero necesitábamos una liberación, supongo.

— Así es, y en el momento se sintió genial, —coincide Blaine.— Pero extraño muchísimo abrazarte. El sexo telefónico es divertido... pero por lo general son sólo unos pocos días antes de verte, y ahora...

— No lo es.

— No.

— Echo de menos tus abrazos más que nada, —susurra Kurt, incapaz de detener sus lágrimas ahora que han empezado.— Me haces sentir tan seguro, tan amado.

— Mi niño, —dice Blaine, con la voz quebrada mientras escapa un sollozo.

— ¿Me cantarás para dormir?

— Cualquier cosa por ti, Kurt, cualquier cosa.

* * *

 **(1) Camden Town:** Barrio londinense situado en el municipio de Camden. Es famoso por albergar uno de los mercados callejeros más variados y extravagantes de todo Londres. El área recibe cada fin de semana oleadas de turistas de todos los rincones del mundo y es un centro de modos de vida alternativos. Camden Town es vista como la capital del rock alternativo del Reino Unido.

 **(2) **Teatros del West End** ** es un término popular que se refiere al teatro profesional representado en grandes escenarios del "Theatreland", del barrio West End, situado en el centro de Londres, Inglaterra. Junto con Broadway en Nueva York, suele considerarse que el teatro del West End representa el máximo nivel del teatro comercial en el mundo de habla inglesa. Asimismo, los espectáculos de West End son una actividad turística común en Londres.

 **(3) Descompensación horaria (Jet lag):** También conocida como **disritmia circadiana** o **síndrome de los husos horarios** , es un desequilibrio producido entre el reloj interno de una persona (que marca los periodos de sueño y vigilia) y el nuevo horario que se establece al viajar en avión a largas distancias, a través de varias regiones horarias.

 **(4) La Torre de Londres:** oficialmente el **Palacio Real y Fortaleza de su Majestad** , es un castillo histórico situado en la ribera norte del río Támesis en el centro de Londres, Inglaterra. Se fundó hacia finales de 1066 como parte de la conquista normanda de Inglaterra. La Torre Blanca, que da nombre al castillo entero, fue construida por Guillermo el Conquistador en 1078, convirtiéndose en símbolo de la opresión en Londres por parte de la nueva elite gobernante. Desde al menos 1100, el castillo fue usado como prisión, aunque no era este el propósito primario.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: Antes de comenzar con la lectura, me gustaría que tomaran en cuenta la siguiente información con la finalidad de que, en determinado punto del capítulo, comprendan a la perfección un juego de palabras.
> 
> Oyster: Ostra. Familia de moluscos que, entre otros, comprende las especies de ostras y ostiones. De entre estas especies, la "Concha Nácar" es capaz de producir perlas de colores intensos: rojo, arco iris, azules, verdes y púrpuras.

_Blaine,_

_Crees que eres gracioso, ¿no?_

_Hoy tuve un día de mierda. En primer lugar, se me hizo tarde. Joe no volvió a casa ayer por la noche (creo que se ha "dado a conocer" a sí mismo con la mitad de las damas de Londres) y he estado confiando en él para despertarme, así que fui a clase derrapando diez minutos tarde -sudando de hecho- para ir directamente a las dos horas de baile. Morí._

_Luego me fui directo a la clase de actuación, sólo para descubrir que haríamos algo de Pinter (1). Me gusta Pinter, de verdad, así es. Pero es tan... nada que ver conmigo, supongo. De todos modos, realmente me agobió. Salí alrededor de las dos, y me estaba muriendo de hambre. Me acerqué a este lugar de sándwiches que Joe y yo hemos encontrado, esperé en la fila y ordené, sólo para descubrir que había dejado mi cartera en mi habitación. No tenía ni a Joe, ni dinero. ¿Y sabes qué? Ellos no me dejaron comer mi sándwich, Blaine. Ellos no me dejaron. Eso no habría sucedido en mi natal EUA. De ninguna manera. Les dije que iría a casa, a conseguir sus estúpidas cuatro libras inglesas para traerlas de vuelta, pero no. A pesar del hecho de que hemos estado yendo allí casi a diario para el almuerzo durante dos semanas._

_Bueno, pueden irse a tomar por el culo (2) (¡¿cuán Británico soy?!) porque fui a Franco, me dio mi moka y mi biscotti (3) con amor de Blaine y me preparó un sándwich y me lo dio gratis también._

_Así que regreso a mi dormitorio y decido ver si Rachel está por ahí para una sesión en FaceTime antes de ir a clase. Sí, ahí estaba. Sólo ella podía darme toda una horrible fila de quejas acerca de Finn, y se pasó todo el tiempo chillando con 'dile esto', 'dile aquello'. Odio cuando ella es así porque... porque es como si no fuera mi amiga. Es más como si ella me hablara porque quiere enfadar a mi hermano. Ugh._

_De todos modos, yo estaba muy enojado, y revolví las cartas para encontrar "abre esta si quieres reír."_

_No sé, Blaine, lo que esperaba encontrar. No era un montaje de fotos de toda mi familia y amigos haciendo las caras más ridículas conocidas por el hombre, contigo en el centro en una variedad de poses bobas. ¿Cómo hiciste todo esto? Estoy sorprendido. Tengo algunos mensajes para que los hagas llegar._

_Papá y Carole: Si el viento cambiara..._

_Finn: Así te ves siempre cuando despiertas._

_Mercedes: Chica, no. Simplemente no._

_Rachel y Santana: Sólo ustedes dos podían tener la capacidad de hacer una cara boba y terminar luciendo como vampiresas lesbianas._

_Seb: Siempre tan sexual, siempre._

_Wes: Puedo ver el reflejo de Kathy en tus lentes de sol. ¡Awwww!_

_Nick y Jeff: Debería llamar a la policía._

_Mike y Sara: Veo que han superado su talento natural para lucir completamente desquiciados como sus hijos._

_Cooper y Claire: Ver más arriba._

_Maddie y Tay: Consulten a un consejero._

_Tina, Quinn, Sam y Artie: Yo solía pensar que eran relativamente lindos. Especialmente tú, Fabray. ¡Cómo han caído los poderosos!_

_Todos los demás: Sr. Schue, Mike, Brittany, Brad el tipo piano, etc. etc... Están todos locos._

_Y tú, mi adorable y bobo prometido, que puede inflar los cachetes, tirar de sus orejas, sacar la lengua y aún así ser guapo... Me hiciste reír._

_Siempre tuyo,_   
_K xxx_

**. . .**

_Mi amado Kurt,_

_¿La pausa que hiciste en tu ejercicio de Pinter... fue deliberada?_

_Estoy contento de haberte hecho reír, y me tomó mucho tiempo reunirlos a todos, y tuve que ponerme en contacto con Will Schuester sólo por ti. Sin embargo, su rostro fue épico._

_Siete días, Kurt. Una semana. Eso es todo._

_No podría dejarte ir._

_Oh, y desde la última vez que hablamos, he encontrado tres post-its más. Tenía que cambiar la bombilla en la lámpara del vestíbulo. Escondiste una nota en la caja de bombillas de repuesto. E hice macarrones con queso. No es ser perezoso, Kurt. No todo el mundo puede hacer la salsa de queso a partir de cero como tú. Sin embargo, sabías que iría hacia esa caja en algún momento durante tu ausencia, ¿cierto? Y el tercero estaba metido en el bolsillo de tus pantalones deportivos. Sabías a cuáles pantalones recurriría, ¿verdad? Y esto:_

_"Mi amado Blaine, sé que te has puesto estos pantalones porque te sientes solo. Recuerda que estoy siempre en tu corazón xxx."_

_Me acabó._

_Como siempre y más que nunca, siempre tuyo._   
_B xxx_

**. . .**

**Abre esta si necesitas un tónico estimulante.**

_¡Heyyyyyy!_

_No te sientas triste. Espero que hayas abierto esta cuando te sientes un poco cabizbajo en vez de completamente fuera de tí con el dolor y la angustia, porque de lo contrario la solución parecería un poco extraña._

_Cualquiera que sea la razón, cuando estás triste tengo algunas cosas que utilizo para hacerte sonreír de nuevo, así que voy a tratar de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda._

_1\. Llama a la oficina de Jonathan. Pregunta por Tracy. Dile que está llamando Kurt Hummel y que leíste la carta. El resto seguirá._

_2\. Adjunta a esta carta hay una tarjeta Visa prepagada para que Joe y tú vayan a cenar a algún lugar estúpidamente extravagante. Asegúrate de que Joe tenga que usar una corbata, va a ser divertido verlo retorcerse ;)_

_3\. También en este sobre hay una contraseña. Abre tu laptop y en documentos encontrarás un archivo protegido con una contraseña, esta lo abre._

_Mi cuarto método sería el sexo, obviamente. Así que puedes contar esto como un reconocimiento de deuda._

_Sonríe, Kurt, y el mundo entero sonreirá contigo._

**. . .**

_Blaine,_

_1\. Tracy (quienquiera que sea) gritó y me dijo que tenía el mejor prometido de la historia. Luego colgó antes de devolverme la llamada veinte minutos más tarde para decirme que el departamento de ropa masculina en "House of Fraser" me estaba esperando. Y allá voy, sólo para descubrir que el mejor prometido de la historia me ha dado un presupuesto de £ 500 para gastar ahí. Es casi como si me conocieras. (Mi guardarropa te da las gracias.) (Utilicé guardarropa en lugar de armario. Necesito irme.)_

_2\. Joe y yo cenamos en Nobu, es un lujoso restaurante de sushi. Me puse el nuevo atuendo que adquirí con el presupuesto anterior, y Joe usó una corbata. Y no sólo una corbata. Ropas a juego. Tomé fotos. Nos divertimos mucho. (Mi estómago te da las gracias.)_

_3\. Estoy tentado a reventar ese archivo protegido con contraseña, quemarlo todo en un CD y marchar alrededor de Sony. Blaine... es increíble. Todas nuestras canciones, las que significan mucho. Te has tomado el tiempo y el esfuerzo para grabar cada una de ellas. Fue tan maravilloso escuchar tu voz así. Por supuesto, al final terminé siendo un lío inútil de sollozos, y tuve que buscar consuelo en los brazos de Joe durante tanto tiempo que se vio obligado a dejar plantada a su cita. Oops. Blaine... Mi corazón te da las gracias._

_En cuanto al número 4... ¡TRES DÍAS MÁS!_

_Siempre tuyo,_   
_K xxx_

**. . .**

Kurt está, o más bien rebota impaciente, mirando el tablero de llegadas. Finalmente ve que el vuelo AA674 de Chicago ha aterrizado, y deja escapar un pequeño grito de emoción antes de sonreír a manera de disculpa a la mujer que está a su lado.

— Mi prometido, —explica, y ella sonríe.

— Alguna vez estuve igual, —dice riendo,— ahora estoy esperando a mi hija.

El estado de 'aterrizado' finalmente cambia a 'En sala de equipaje' y Kurt se encuentra agarrando tan fuertemente la barrera, que sus nudillos se ponen blancos. Cada vez que las puertas automáticas de llegadas se abren, trata desesperadamente de ver en el interior con la esperanza de encontrar unos rizos negros, y entonces él está ahí.

Blaine.

Arrastrando su maleta, con aspecto cansado pero tan feliz, que toda su cara se ilumina con la sonrisa más grande posible mientras Kurt salta la barrera y corre hacia él.

— ¡Blaine! ¡Blaine! ¡Oh, mi Blaine! —él grita mientras salta a sus brazos y, finalmente se están abrazando.

Las manos de Blaine se extienden fuertemente en su espalda mientras levanta la cara para capturar los labios de Kurt con los suyos, sin importarle quien esté mirándolos mientras se besan durante el mayor tiempo posible. Apartándose sin aliento, Blaine procede a bañar el rostro de Kurt con sus besos, aparentemente sin ser capaz de tener suficiente.

— Viniste, —Kurt susurra feliz en su oído.— Viniste.

— Te amo, —murmura Blaine en su cabello mientras lo abraza firmemente una vez más.— ¡Oh, cuánto te amo!

— Oh, Dios, estás llorando, —Kurt se ríe a través de su propia cascada de lágrimas.— Siempre lloras.

— Tú también, —sonríe Blaine.— Somos una vergüenza. Con eso y besándonos apasionadamente en medio de las llegadas, yo diría que deberíamos movernos. —Pone a Kurt sobre sus pies y recoge su maleta de nuevo.— ¿A dónde vamos?

— ¿Huh? ¡Oh! ¡Tren! Tren. Tenemos que uh... sí.

— ¿Estás bien?

— No, —responde honestamente mientras se enjuga los ojos una vez más.— Estoy completamente abrumado, y no creo poder dejar de tocarte.

— Entonces no lo hagas, —le dice Blaine cuando aprieta su mano fuertemente.— ¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo?

— Supongo que no, es sólo que... se me hace raro. Tenerte aquí, cuando has estado tan lejos por tanto tiempo.

Blaine balancea sus manos entrelazadas entre ellos, sonriendo.— Bueno, pues aquí estamos. Y soy todo tuyo.

No se separan en lo que dura el viaje, y Kurt mantiene su brazo protector alrededor de la cintura de Blaine mientras le enseña como usar su Oyster card (4) de repuesto.

— Me pregunto por qué la llaman así. —dice Blaine mientras pasa la tarjeta y empuja la barrera.

— Porque el mundo es tu... —ofrece Kurt cuando se dan la mano en el andén.

— ¿Perla? —Pregunta Blaine confundido.

— Ostra, —dice Kurt con una risa.

— Oh. ¡Oh! —El rostro de Blaine se ilumina cuando lo comprende.— Lo siento, no entendí. —agrega con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Kurt besa sus labios dulce pero brevemente, consciente del andén lleno de gente y no queriendo exponerse demasiado, así que en su lugar, engancha su brazo en el de Blaine, haciéndolo entrar al tren que va llegando.

— Y bueno, estaba pensando que podríamos ir primero a tu hotel, para luego enseñarte mi dormitorio, y para que puedas saludar a Joe.

— Claro. Um... Kurt, no te pregunté esto antes pero... ¿te quedarás conmigo? En el hotel, quiero decir.

— ¿Dónde más pensaste que me quedaría? —pregunta Kurt mientras pasa su pulgar sobre el anillo de compromiso de Blaine.— ¡No me voy a quedar en mi dormitorio mientras tu estás a diez minutos de distancia en algún hotel lujoso!

— Oh, okay. —ríe Blaine con alivio.— Es que no hablamos de eso antes. Es todo.

Un silencio sobreviene cuando el tren los lleva a la ciudad. Siguen aferrándose fuertemente el uno al otro, pero Blaine mira fijamente a sus zapatos, mientras que Kurt mira alrededor del vagón hacia los demás pasajeros.

— Esto es raro, ¿no? —dice finalmente, un poco nervioso.— Blaine, ¿por qué es raro?

— No lo sé, —suspira.— Supongo... supongo que es porque se trata de una situación extraña. He tenido unas tres horas de sueño en un avión estrecho, todo es energía y excitación acerca de nosotros, y no estamos realmente seguros de cómo actuar. Estamos cómodos en Chicago mientras que aquí... no estamos realmente seguros de qué tan lejos podemos llegar, y yo estoy consciente del hecho de que si te doy incluso el más pequeño de los besos en este momento, voy a terminar violándote.

— Me encanta cuando haces eso, —sonríe Kurt.— ¿Entonces no somos nosotros? ¿Nosotros no somos los raros?

— Somos muy raros, —ríe Blaine,— pero sé lo que quieres decir, y no. No lo somos. Sólo vayamos al hotel, cerremos la puerta detrás de nosotros y estoy bastante seguro de que ambos descubriremos que estamos bien.

Se conducen con éxito a través de Londres -Blaine maravillado de todo y continuamente tomando fotos con su teléfono- y finalmente llegan a su hotel. El se registra y se dirigen hacia el ascensor, la tensión sexual entre ellos es palpable mientras se apoyan en paredes opuestas, disimulando sonrisas cuando se les une un gran grupo de hombres de negocios.

— ¿Estás aquí para la conferencia? —pregunta uno de ellos, asintiendo secamente hacia Blaine.

— Uh no, no. Estoy aquí para visitar a mi prometido, —Blaine responde educadamente.

— ¡Ah, sí! —el hombre se ríe con complicidad.— Ya veo.

— Él uh... él está por allá, —dice Blaine, apuntando sobre el hombro del hombre hacia donde Kurt le ofrece un tímido saludo.

— Oh.

— Bueno... este es nuestro piso, —dice Blaine alegremente cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren.— Disfruta tu conferencia.

Se echan a reír a medida que caminan juntos rápidamente por el pasillo, Kurt agarrando el brazo de Blaine para apoyarse.— Oh Dios mío, ¿viste su cara?

— ¡Sí! Él no sabía qué decir. Pensó totalmente que estaba aquí para echar un polvo.

— Y así es, ¿o no? —Kurt se detiene en el pasillo, levantando una ceja inquisitiva hacia Blaine, quien se queda mirando por un momento y se encoge de hombros.— Mas vale que así sea.

Rompen en risas una vez más, todavía riendo ahogadamente cuando abren la puerta de la habitación y entran.

— ¡Kuuuurt! —Blaine deja su maleta mientras corre al gran ramo de flores cerca de la enorme ventana y la hielera que sostiene el champagne.— ¿Tú hiciste esto?

— No quise ser el causante de que cantes esa canción, —dice con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

— Ven aquí.

Así lo hace, y también Blaine mientras se encuentran en el centro de la habitación y luego están en los brazos del otro, una vez más, aferrándose con tanta fuerza que se quedan sin aire en los pulmones.

— Te he echado mucho de menos, —murmura Blaine, separándose un poco para pasar una mano reverentemente sobre la mejilla de Kurt.

Unen sus labios lentamente, suavemente, el más ligero de los toques que los hace a ambos jadear y luego sonreír a medida que se acercan por más. Y ahí se quedan, besándose apasionadamente cuando sus manos se mueven rápidamente hacia el cabello del otro y sus lenguas se enredan juntas mientras simplemente... se besan, incapaces de tener suficiente. Se separan, cada uno sin aliento, con el cabello revuelto, los labios hinchados y los ojos oscurecidos, y sonriéndose lánguidamente el uno al otro.

— Ya no es raro, —susurra Kurt, inclinándose para besar la comisura de los labios de Blaine una vez más, sólo porque puede hacerlo.

— ¿Tenemos... que... um... ¿tenemos una hora específica para estar en tu dormitorio o...?

— No, —dice Kurt, con una sonrisa en los labios.— ¿Por qué?

— Bueno... podrías pensar que esto es realmente extraño, pero sólo quiero estar desnudo contigo, —Blaine se ríe.

— ¿Sólo quieres estar desnudo conmigo?

— Sí.

— Bueno, ¿quién soy yo para negarme? —Kurt sonríe mientras pasa su camisa por encima de su cabeza.

Se desprenden de la ropa rápidamente, Blaine tirando de las sábanas en la enorme cama y saltando dentro, palmeando el espacio junto a él para Kurt, quien se arrastra sobre la cama y cae en sus brazos.

— Oh Dios mío, —Kurt gime feliz cuando sus cuerpos se abrazan.— Mi hogar.

Blaine no dice nada, sólo mira a Kurt fijamente a los ojos mientras pasa las manos reverentemente sobre su cuerpo. Kurt lleva sus manos entre ellos, acariciándolo suavemente sobre el pecho y luego por encima de su escasa barba antes de regalarle sus labios una vez más. El más suave de los suspiros, el más tierno y amoroso de los besos y la suave caricia de manos amorosas son todo lo que se comparte entre ellos durante un largo tiempo, sin ganas de ir más allá, ambos disfrutando de volver a conectarse después de tres largas semanas de estar separados.

— Te amo, —Kurt sonríe finalmente, frotando su nariz contra la de Blaine.— No puedo siquiera comenzar a decirte lo mucho que he echado de menos tu cara.

— Igual yo, —coincide Blaine.— Santana pensó que era raro que no hubiéramos hablado por FaceTime ni nada, pero... no sé... sentí como que...

— ¿Haría mi ausencia más real?

— Sí. —Blaine sonríe mientras se da cuenta que Kurt lo entiende perfectamente.— No estás ofendido, ¿verdad?

— No, porque yo siento lo mismo. Sabía que si yo veía tu cara me perdería completamente, y no sé si hubiera podido levantarme de eso. Te echo de menos, pero es casi manejable. Hay momentos en los que lloro o me siento solo, pero la mayoría del tiempo estoy realmente pasándolo bien. Y ese fue el punto de todo esto, ¿no? darme una experiencia increíble. Y quiero tener eso.

— Bien, —dice Blaine enfáticamente.— Debes querer eso para ti. No me gustaría que esta cara te deprimiera, —se ríe cuando se señala a sí mismo.

— Eso no es lo que quiero decir y lo sabes, —sonríe Kurt.— Pero háblame de ti, honestamente, ¿cómo has estado?

— Hmm, bien, supongo, —reflexiona Blaine. Él se da vuelta sobre su espalda para mirar al techo, atrayendo firmemente a Kurt a su lado.— Creo que... No estoy buscando piedad ni nada... pero creo que es más difícil para el que se queda atrás. Todo es nuevo y emocionante para ti aquí, mientras que yo estoy en el mismo lugar, en la misma rutina, pero sin ti, y el espacio donde estabas se abre cada vez más. Lo noto generalmente en la mañana cuando no estás ahí para que te despierte, y todavía he estado despertando a las seis como si necesitaras que te levante para la universidad. Luego es un día normal hasta la noche de nuevo, y es entonces cuando duele. Cuando me duele mucho, como un puñetazo en el estómago. He estado corriendo mucho.

— Me había dado cuenta, —sonríe Kurt mientras pasa la mano sobre los músculos bien definidos del estómago de Blaine.

— Sí, um... bueno... me gusta mantenerme joven -o intentarlo, por lo menos. —Él sonríe, avergonzado,— Así que corro para matar el tiempo, y he estado escribiendo mucho. Pero al final, cuando me siento a comer no puedo escapar del hecho de que no estás ahí, y por supuesto, lo más fuerte es que no estás en mi cama cada noche. Esto es lo que más extraño de todo, —dice mientras aprieta sus brazos alrededor de Kurt.—Abrazarte, o dejarme abrazar por ti. Simplemente encajamos perfecto.

— Así que... cuando te pregunto cómo has estado, y tú dices 'supongo que bien', ¿lo que realmente quieres decir es?

— Que he estado jodidamente miserable y estoy tan contento de tenerte de nuevo a mi lado, aunque sólo sea por cinco días, —Blaine dice rápidamente mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.— Eres mi complemento, Kurt. No quiero hacer esto sin ti, y estoy muy contento de no tener que hacerlo.

Kurt no dice nada, sólo alcanza la parte posterior de su cuello para atraerlo en un beso profundo que los deja con ganas de más, mientras Blaine engancha su pierna por encima de la cintura de Kurt y lo arrastra hacia él. Las cosas se intensifican rápidamente, ambos ahora necesitando volver a conectarse con sus cuerpos, tal como sus almas.

— Te necesito, —lloriquea Blaine mientras Kurt provoca su entrada con el dedo.

— Lo sé, —asiente Kurt, empujando un dedo en su interior y pasando suavemente una mano sobre el muslo de Blaine.— Yo también te necesito.

Estira a Blaine rápidamente, necesitando estar dentro, sentir su calor rodeándolo una vez más y hacerlo todo de nuevo. Lo penetra lentamente, obligándose a esperar y a no apresurarse, para saborear cada segundo mientras Blaine arquea la espalda y chilla en voz baja hasta que finalmente puede empujarse más adentro y se inclina para besar los labios de Blaine una vez más.

— Eres tan bello.

Tres simples palabras que abren las compuertas de Blaine, que no puede evitar las lágrimas que Kurt feliz retira con sus besos.

— Lo eres, —susurra Kurt.— De verdad lo eres.

— Gracias, —dice Blaine con un pequeño sollozo.— Puedes moverte ahora.

— ¡Oh! —Kurt se ríe sonrojándose.— Me perdí completamente en el momento. Mover. Sí. Mover.

Los dos se ríen por un segundo, hasta que Kurt se mueve y los ojos de Blaine se agrandan.— Oh, mierda, muy bueno, —susurra mientras se aferra a la espalda de Kurt.

Su ritmo se construye de manera constante, marcado por suaves besos y Te amos susurrados. Blaine envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, que entierra su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Blaine y marca la tierna carne de ahí mientras se mueve constantemente dentro y fuera. Ambos están temblando en poco tiempo, y tan pronto como Kurt siente a Blaine apretarse alrededor de él, se deja ir también, llenándolo en repetidas ocasiones antes de caer con fuerza sobre él.

— Um... ow, —viene la voz apagada de Blaine.

— No te muevas.

— Okay. —Blaine acepta su destino, enrollando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kurt y acariciando con su nariz justo debajo de su oreja.— Me gusta cuando hacemos el amor así. Aunque eso sí, me gusta cuando hacemos cualquier cosa. Me gusta cuando nos venimos por accidente porque nos hemos estado meciendo y eso nos hace perder el control. Me gusta cuando hacemos el sesenta y nueve. Me gusta mucho eso.

— ¿Blaine?

— ¿Sí?

— Silencio.

Kurt se aparta y alcanza los pañuelos desechables, limpia el estómago de Blaine antes de volver a su lado una vez más.

— Estás llorando, —señala Blaine cuando siente la humedad en su pecho.— Por lo general soy yo.

— Lo sé. Dios, —suspira mientras se sienta de nuevo para limpiarse los ojos.— No has hecho más que llegar aquí y ya me estoy preocupando por decir adiós.

— Entonces no digamos adiós, —sonríe Blaine mientras se sienta también y apoya su frente con la de él.— Cuando me vaya serán sólo diecisiete días hasta que llegues a casa. Así que diremos hasta luego, o simplemente no diremos nada de nada, y nos separaremos con un beso. Pero, mientras tanto, no estés triste, mi amado niño. Estamos juntos. Aprovechemos eso.

— Ya lo hicimos, —dice Kurt, y él no puede dejar de reír.

— Cierto. Ahora abrázame hasta que sea absolutamente necesario que nos vistamos. Y, por cierto, —Blaine dice mientras asiente con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Kurt.— No hemos hecho más que estar aquí, aterricé hace cuatro horas.

— Una hora para llegar desde el avión hasta aquí... —murmura Kurt.— Santo Dios, ¿hemos estado en la cama por tres horas?

— Más o menos. Sí. Sólo... mirándonos el uno al otro. Y besándonos. Montones y montones de besos.

— Joe va a pensar que he muerto.

— Joe sabrá exactamente lo que has estado haciendo, —Blaine se ríe.

— Bueno, viejito, —dice Kurt, de mala gana separándose de los brazos de Blaine,— será mejor que vayamos y seamos sociable. Le dije a Franco que estaríamos ahí para el almuerzo, aunque ya haya pasado. No importa. ¿Estás listo para probar los mejores biscotti del mundo?

— ¿Te podré saborear a tí más tarde?

— Por supuesto.

— Entonces, vamos.

* * *

 **(1) **Harold Pinter**** : (10 de octubre de 1930 – 24 de diciembre de 2008), fue un dramaturgo, guionista, poeta, actor, director y activista político inglés, ganador del Premio Nobel de Literatura en 2005. Su carrera como escritor se extendió por más de 50 años y fue uno de los más influyentes dramaturgos modernos británicos. **  
**

 **(2)** En inglés **Bugger off!** Frase usada mayormente en Inglaterra. De ahí la referencia que hace Kurt de _¡¿cuán Británico soy?!_ En EUA utilizarían algo así como _piss off!_

 **(3) Biscotti:** También llamado cantucci o biscotti di Prato, son uno de los dulces más apreciados de la gastronomía toscana, típicos de Prato, de ahí su otra denominación.

 **(4) Oyster card:** Tarjeta electrónica que se recarga con saldo y que se utiliza para pagar los billetes de todos los medios de transporte públicos dentro de toda la zona metropolitana de la ciudad de Londres. Con esta tarjeta se puede acceder tanto a autobuses, metros, tranvías y trenes de toda la ciudad, teniendo como beneficio los precios más bajos en todos los trayectos. Las tarjetas Oyster son unipersonales, por lo que no pueden ser utilizadas por más de una persona en un mismo trayecto.


	20. Chapter 20

— Y le digo a Kurt, ¡Kurt! ¡Trae a tu chico para que pueda verlo y decirle a la cara que es un tonto romántico! —Franco exclama alegremente mientras coloca el café de Blaine frente a él.— Pero Kurt también es un tonto romántico, ¡mira! —señala a la taza de Blaine, con un post it que dice 'Con amor de Kurt xxx'

Blaine le da un empujón a Kurt con el hombro y sonríe tímidamente mientras Kurt levanta su propio moka 'Con amor de Blaine' con una sonrisa.— Dos pueden jugar ese juego, Anderson.

— ¡Muy contento! —Franco aplaude con deleite mientras se dirige a la cocina.— ¡Franco esta tan feliz!

— Kurt, está loco, —Blaine sisea una vez que Franco está fuera de la vista.— ¿Cómo diablos lo encontró Jonathan?

— Él no está loco, es sólo un poco... más que exuberante, —Kurt sonríe.— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, sólo un poco abrumado con todo. Cansado, también.

— ¿Podemos volver y tomar una siesta si quieres?

— No, no. Será mejor que sigamos adelante. Además, ni siquiera he visto a Joe todavía.

— Él estará con nosotros pronto. La clase termina en diez minutos, y vendrá después de eso.

— ¿Clase? Kurt, no dijiste que tenías clase.

— Tengo clase todo el día de cada día, —Kurt se encoge de hombros.— Se me permite faltar un día para recoger a mi prometido en el aeropuerto. Además, es viernes. No hacemos mucho los viernes.

— No estoy feliz.

— No, lo sé. Pero soy un chico grande. ¡Oh! Hablando de eso...

— No.

— ¡Sí! Mañana es tu cumpleaños, así que pensé que esta noche podríamos ir a cenar, sólo nosotros, y mañana podríamos salir con Joe, Jonathan, Teresa y Alicia.

— Pensé que vivían fuera de la ciudad.

— Así es, pero tienen un apartamento aquí para Jonathan durante la semana, así que Teresa dijo que traería a Alice aquí este fin de semana.

— Eso suena muy divertido.

— Y durante el día podemos ir a hacer turismo.

— ¿No iremos de compras?

— Estás aquí por cinco días, hay un montón de tiempo para que me lleves de compras, si es que insistes. —bromea Kurt.

**. . .**

— Entonces, las cartas, —Blaine comienza más tarde esa noche.

Su elegante cena de cumpleaños ha sido desechada a favor del servicio de habitación -pescado y papas fritas- que comen sentados en la cama en ropa interior bebiendo champagne.

— Las cartas, —dice Kurt con una inclinación de cabeza, llegando a colocar el vaso sobre la mesita de noche.

— ¿Te gustan las cartas?

— Me encantan las cartas, —Kurt lo corrige.— ¿Te gustan los post its?

— Los amo, y me encanta que probablemente seguiré encontrándolos dentro de diez años. ¿Cuántos escondiste?

— Ni siquiera puedo recordarlo, —Kurt se ríe.— Más de cincuenta, lo sé.

— Estoy asombrado.

— Y yo estoy asombrado por las cartas. En serio Blaine, el tiempo y el esfuerzo que debió tomarte... y aún hay más por venir. Me diste cincuenta cartas, sólo estoy aquí por cuarenta y cuatro días, y estás conmigo durante cinco de esos días.

— Lo sé, pero quería cubrir cualquier eventualidad, —dice con una sonrisa.

— Bueno, hay una que me gustaría abrir contigo, ¿te parece bien? La tengo en mi bolsa.

— Por supuesto.

Kurt se baja de la cama, poniendo los platos de nuevo sobre la mesa y corre a buscar la carta a su bolsa. Sirviendo más champagne, Blaine luego saca las mantas y hace señas para que Kurt se una a él.

— Tengo que decir que esta es una cena de cumpleaños bastante impresionante.

— Me gusta el código de vestimenta, —Kurt está de acuerdo.— ¿Calzoncillos negros en lugar de corbata negra? Funciona para mí. Bueno. Esta es la carta.

— _¿Te sientes como recordando?_ —dice el sobre,— _¡abre esta!_

— ¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer? —Blaine pregunta mientras Kurt se acurruca bajo su brazo.

— ¿Está bien? He estado pensando en ello los últimos días y creo que realmente me gustaría compartirlo contigo en lugar de leerla sin ti aquí y terminar llorando.

— Okay. ¿Quieres leerla en silencio, en voz alta, o cómo?

— Quiero que tú la leas.

Blaine toma la carta y la abre, se inclina para besar la frente de Kurt brevemente y luego empieza a leer.

_Recuerdos... como los rincones de mi mente... Bueno, ya es suficiente de canciones por ahora. ¿Quieres recordar el pasado? Aquí están cinco recuerdos que tengo de nosotros en los últimos años. No están en ningún orden, y no son necesariamente mis favoritos, o los más divertidos, o cualquier cosa en particular, son sólo recuerdos que tengo de nosotros juntos, algunos especiales, algunos mundanos, algunos románticos, algunos felices... sólo cosas que se han destacado para mí, que he pulido y he colocado en esa enorme caja del tesoro de los momentos juntos de Kurt y Blaine._

_¿Recuerdas nuestra primera cita? Es una tontería. Por supuesto que sí. Pero... fue perfecta. Había esperado tanto tiempo, Kurt. ¡Tanto tiempo! Pero ahora, me alegro de haberlo hecho. Crecimos un montón desde nuestro primer encuentro hasta nuestra primera cita y honestamente, no estoy seguro si habría funcionado si hubiéramos empezado a salir ocho meses antes. Finalmente, supongo que habríamos encontrando nuestro camino, me gustaría pensar que sí, de todos modos._

_Recuerdo estar parado junto a mi coche, esperando a que salieras de la escuela. Cuando apareciste, trataste de aparentar estar tranquilo, pero yo sabía que estabas gritando internamente, como yo. Cuando me iba alejando de ti, celebré. En voz alta. Pero realmente fuerte._

_Y luego toda la noche no pude dejar de mirarte. Es gracioso, apenas puedo recordar lo que hablamos, pero todavía puedo sentir mi pulgar acariciando el dorso de tu mano, y podría describir exactamente lo que llevabas puesto. Y la chaqueta que tomaste del perchero en el pasillo de tu casa... ¿Era Marc Jacobs? Nunca te pregunté por temor a hacer el ridículo._

_Por supuesto, deseaba besarte esa noche. Pero Finn estaba interpretando su papel de hermano mayor sobreprotector, y otra vez, los nervios se apoderaron de mí. Sin embargo me alegra, porque cuando sucedió nuestro primer beso, fue maravilloso en todos sentidos._

_Hawaii. Todo el viaje, para ser honesto, pero sobre todo el hibisco (1). ¿Sabes que mi interior se contrae de manera graciosa cada vez que puedo ver uno, incluso en un dibujo? Todo el viaje fue perfecto de principio a fin, pero esa noche, para mí, fue uno de esos momentos que parecemos tener de vez en cuando, donde nuestra relación parece cambiar de marcha. Y yo hice... eso... por primera vez. Lo que tú sabes que es mi favorito, y lo mejor. (No puedo escribir la palabra rimming sin morir de vergüenza. Oh, acabo de hacerlo.)_

_El momento en que casi estrello el coche de camino a Chicago. Lo traigo a mi memoria de vez en cuando, y todavía me sigo riendo de ello. Recuerdo tus palabras exactas 'Estaba pensando en lo hermoso que te verías si te estuviera chupado mientras tuvieras un consolador dentro de ti, eso es todo.'_

_Casi me muero. Casi morimos, ya que apenas pude esquivar el camión, pero es afortunadamente un recuerdo con un final muy feliz. (¿Y me veía hermoso, Kurt? ¿Si?)_

_Tu graduación. Agridulce, supongo, para los dos, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó esa noche y que luego condujo a un mes de una miseria indecible. Pero ese día estaba tan orgulloso de ti. Y estoy muy feliz de que cuando estemos muy, pero muy viejos (sí, yo ya lo estoy) voy a poder decirle a nuestros nietos que te vi graduarte de la escuela secundaria y de la universidad. No puedo esperar. Eres increíble. Venciste tantas cosas para llegar a donde estás ahora, y todos los días me maravillo de este joven increíble que ha logrado tanto._

_Y mi último recuerdo Kurt, y uno que debería realmente repetirse en algún momento... Pastel de queso con chocolate._

Terminando de leer, Blaine dobla la carta y la deja en la mesita de noche antes de tomar el rostro de Kurt en sus manos para darle el más suave de los besos en los labios.

— Podría seguir y seguir sobre los recuerdos que hemos hecho juntos, —sonríe mientras Kurt cierra los ojos en alegría y satisfacción.— Haces que mi vida valga la pena.

— Hmm, lo mismo digo, —susurra Kurt.— No quiero que este momento termine, eso es seguro, pero realmente tengo que ir al baño.

— Ve, —Blaine se ríe, deslizándose bajo las sábanas mientras Kurt se escabulle a través de la habitación.— Voy a estar esperando la mamada de cumpleaños que se me otorgará cuando regreses.

Unos minutos más tarde emerge un risueño Kurt.— Bueno, no es estrictamente tu cumpleaños, ya que son sólo las 11:30, pero supongo que... Oh Blaine, —suspira mientras mira a Blaine acurrucado en su costado y roncando ligeramente.— Eres completamente adorable. —Deslizándose bajo las sábanas, apaga la luz antes de acurrucarse detrás de la espalda de su prometido.— Te amo.

**. . .**

Un aturdido y desorientado Blaine se despierta a la mañana siguiente para encontrar a Kurt, ya vestido y dando vueltas con impaciencia y un desayuno elaborado ya dispuesto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Esto es Inglaterra?

— ¡Ha! Sí, esto es Inglaterra, son las diez de la mañana y, —hace un gesto hacia los alimentos,— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

— Oh, Dios. —Blaine vuelve a caer sobre las almohadas con un gemido.— Treinta y cinco. La mitad de los treintas. Mátame ahora. —Al volver la cabeza, entorna los ojos hacia donde está Kurt, con las manos en las caderas mirando hacia él.— ¿Cómo puede alguien como tú amar a alguien tan viejo como yo?

— Porque alguien como tú... corrección... tú... eres perfecto para mí. —Inclinándose lo besa rápidamente antes de arrugar la nariz,— pero sí es necesario que te cepilles los dientes.

— Estoy en ello. —Blaine sale de la cama con las piernas temblorosas y utiliza el cuarto de baño antes de acomodarse en uno de los sillones y extender sus brazos hacia Kurt.

— En un momento. Tenemos té, tostadas, huevos, tocino... —Él se ocupa en preparar el desayuno para ambos -realmente una pérdida de tiempo dado que sólo se sienta en el regazo de Blaine y comparte un mismo plato.— Tengo un regalo para ti.

— Esto es suficiente regalo, aunque realmente deberías estar desnudo.

— No me desnudaré ahora porque vamos a hacer turismo antes de encontrarnos con todos más tarde.

— Buu. Está bien. En su lugar, tendré ahora mi regalo.

— Yo um... en realidad estoy muy nervioso por esto, —dice Kurt, retorciendo sus manos mientras sus mejillas se colorean de un rubor rosa.— No sé si te va a gustar.

— Por supuesto que me gustará, —Blaine sonríe, retirando disimuladamente migas de pan tostado de los pantalones de Kurt antes de que él se de cuenta y lo riña.— Tus regalos son siempre increíbles.

— Podrías pensar que éste es increíblemente inmaduro.

— ¿Por qué?

Kurt no responde, sino que se levanta del regazo de Blaine para ir a buscar una caja en la esquina de la habitación, que le entrega con nerviosismo, sonrojándose furiosamente mientras Blaine levanta la tapa y sonríe.

— Es un oso de peluche.

— Yo lo hice, —Kurt dice en voz baja, con los ojos en Blaine en busca de cualquier rastro de decepción.

— ¿Tú lo hiciste?, ¿sólo para mí? —Blaine toma el oso de la caja con cuidado y lo mira. Mide aproximadamente 30 cm de alto, los brazos y las piernas son articuladas y movibles. Su pelaje es de color marrón claro y Blaine sonríe mientras se da cuenta de los ojos color avellana.— Es increíblemente hermoso, —dice sonriendo, incapaz de resistirse a besar la punta de la nariz del oso.— ¿Tiene un nombre?

— Blaine, —Kurt dice con voz aún temblorosa por la emoción.— Porque también hice un Kurt. —Deja caer otra caja en el regazo de Blaine, quien levanta la tapa, sonriéndole ampliamente a un oso de tamaño idéntico pero con pelaje dorado y ojos azules.

— Kurt... los amo. No puedo creer que los hiciste, son increíbles. Nunca he tenido un peluche antes. Bueno, tuve una tortuga de peluche cuando era un bebé, pero estaba unido a una camiseta de Cooper y solía arrastrarlas a todas partes conmigo cuando era pequeño. Éstos son maravillosos. ¿Por qué te preocupaba que no me gustarían? Pueden sentarse en nuestra cama en la casa.

— Eso es lo que yo esperaba, pero... Si. No quería que pensaras que era raro al darte un oso de peluche para tu trigésimo quinto cumpleaños.

— Por favor no me recuerdes mi edad. Pero no, no creo que seas raro, creo que eres bastante encantador. —Tirando a Kurt fuertemente contra su pecho, lo besa con firmeza.— Gracias.

— Yo um... Les hice trajecitos, —dice, sonrojándose en un tono rojo profundo mientras mira fijamente a Blaine.— Porque... Bueno... Porque simplemente los hice. —Se baja del regazo de Blaine una vez más y trae una bolsa de regalo, y Blaine pasa con dificultad a través de la montaña de papel de seda hasta que desenvuelve dos pequeños trajes -réplicas exactas de sus trajes de Año Nuevo.

— ¡Dios mío! —Blaine chilla con una risa incrédula.— ¡Les hiciste trajes de compromiso! Oh Dios mío, te amo más de lo que creía posible. ¡Oh Dios mío! —La sonrisa de Blaine es amplia y Kurt finalmente se relaja mientras Blaine viste ansiosamente los dos osos, golpeando las manos de Kurt fuera del camino cuando trata de ayudar.— ¡Perfecto!

— Completamente desaliñados, —Kurt hace un gesto de desaprobación mientras toma los osos, metiendo las pequeñas camisas dentro de los pantaloncitos y arregla las corbatas y pajaritas.— Ahora sí perfecto.

— Podemos dárselos a nuestros hijos un día, —Blaine sonríe mientras toma otra tostada de la bandeja.

— No, Blaine, puedo hacerles los suyos. Ellos no tendrán los nuestros. Ahora vístete para que podamos salir.

— Tengo que ducharme primero.

— No voy a detenerte, —dice Kurt, de pie y haciendo un gesto hacia el cuarto de baño.

Blaine abre la boca para decir algo, pero parece pensarlo mejor después de notar la férrea determinación en los ojos de Kurt, y se dirige al cuarto de baño en su lugar. Cuando emergen a las calles de Londres, el día es luminoso y soleado, y Blaine enlaza su brazo con el de Kurt mientras caminan juntos.— ¿A dónde vamos primero?

— Es tu cumpleaños, tú elige, —Kurt dice alegremente.

— Si hubiera sabido eso, te habría mantenido en la cama todo el día, —sonríe Blaine.

— Qué sorprendente, —Kurt bromea con sequedad.— Anda, vamos a ver si la reina está en casa.

**. . .**

A media tarde ambos hombres están agotados después de haber visitado el Palacio de Buckingham, la Catedral de San Pablo, Trafalgar Square y la Abadía de Westminster. Arrastran sus pies cansados de vuelta al hotel, pero sólo hay tiempo para un cambio rápido antes de que estén de vuelta en la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Blaine pregunta a medida que caminar por la calle.

— A encontrarnos con todos.

— Ya lo sé, pero ¿dónde?

— Bueno. —Kurt se da vuelta, deteniéndolos en la acera y haciendo caso omiso de las miradas irritadas de los transeúntes.— Eres... eres diferente a la mayoría de los hombres, Blaine.

— Soy gay.

— No es sólo eso. Eres tan apuesto, tan elegante y organizado -la mayor parte del tiempo de todos modos. Es casi como si hubieras venido de otra época. Y ante mis ojos, eres un caballero de verdad. Así que dado que estamos en Inglaterra, cuna de la caballerosidad, pensé que sería agradable hacer algo original, así que... —se queda callado, haciendo un gesto hacia el edificio en el camino.— Té a media tarde en el Ritz, mi amado viejito.

— ¡Woah! Es broma, ¿verdad? Eso es como... ¡algo que siempre he querido hacer!

Kurt sonríe ante la forma en que el rostro de Blaine se ilumina, haciéndolo lucir casi infantil mientras toma la mano de Kurt y se deja llevar a través del camino. Él todavía está maravillado cuando saluda a Joe de nuevo, que se ha presentado con una corbata adecuada y chaqueta para el deleite de Kurt.

— Bueno bueno, si ese no es Blaine Anderson, —una voz llama por detrás y Blaine se vuelve para encontrar a una Teresa radiante con los brazos abiertos. Jonathan le sigue, con Alice asomando tímidamente por su cintura.

— Hey Alice, —dice Blaine inclinándose hasta su nivel.— Tenías sólo cinco la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Cuántos tienes ahora? Hmm. Déjame ver. Creo que... ¿seis?

— ¡Siete, tonto! —ella se ríe, olvidando toda timidez.— Sin embargo, voy a cumplir ocho pronto. Te conozco, porque hay una enorme foto de ti y Kurt en el comedor, y muchas en el estudio de papá.

— ¿De verdad? Bueno, yo era más joven en ese entonces, y probablemente mucho más guapo.

— No estás tan mal, —Teresa se ríe con un guiño.— Y Kurt te mantiene joven.

— Él lo hace.

Todos entran felices al hotel, y pasan la tarde charlando sobre exquisitos sándwiches y suspirando por los deliciosos pasteles. Alice se sienta feliz entre Blaine y Joe, completamente extasiada con este último cuando él le dice que va a ser una estrella de cine. Blaine se vuelve hacia Kurt al lado de él, deslizando un brazo alrededor de su cintura y acurrucándose tan cerca de su cuello como siente que es socialmente aceptable.

— Te amo, —susurra, disfrutando de la manera en que Kurt se estremece.— Hoy ha sido perfecto.

— Me alegro, —murmura Kurt,— a pesar de que no ha terminado todavía. ¿Podríamos ir a tomar una copa?

— Eso suena divertido, —Blaine accede con una sonrisa.— Kurt y yo nos vamos a tomar una copa, ¿alguien quiere unirse a nosotros?

— Yo me uno, —dice Joe, ansiosamente levantando la mano.

— Yo no, —Teresa dice con una sonrisa de disculpa,— ni Alice. Pero estoy seguro de que Jonathan saltará ante la oportunidad de una noche de chicos.

— Realmente lo haría, —dice, inclinándose para besar la mejilla de su esposa.

— No es una noche de fiesta en sí, —Blaine se ríe.— Sólo una copa.

— He oído eso antes, —dice Teresa con conocimiento.— Jonathan, te voy a esperar en casa alrededor de las tres.

— ¿Las tres? ¿Las tres de la mañana? —Blaine llora alarmado.

— Vive un poco, Blaine, —Jonathan dice mientras le da un punta pie,— ya no estamos muy jóvenes.

— No me lo recuerdes.

Y así es como Kurt y Blaine se encuentran bebiendo varios tragos seguidos, apretados juntos en algún club nocturno de Londres que Blaine piensa que podría haber sido llamado Mahiki pero no puede recordar. Él realmente no puede recordar mucho, para ser honesto -salvo que está comprometido con Kurt y que se siente excepcionalmente caliente.

— ¡Estoy caliente! —grita sobre la música.

— ¡Persona equivocada! —Joe le contesta, girándolo para que esté frente a Kurt.

— Oh. ¡Estoy caliente!

— ¡Estás tan borracho que apestas! —Kurt le grita antes de disolverse en un ataque de risa.— El borracho se puso borracho. Espera... eso no es correcto.

— ¡Baila conmigo!

— ¿Que baile contigo o que empuje mi verga contra tu culo?

— ¡Ustedes dos son excepcionalmente ruidosos! —Brama Jonathan, riendo mientras les entrega a ambos un trago de algo de color verde brillante.— ¡Salud!

— Salud, —dicen todos a coro antes de beberse los tragos de un sólo golpe. Los cuatro se dirigen a la pista de baile, sin preocuparles en realidad la música que se está reproduciendo mientras se balancean borrachos y riéndose a carcajadas.

— ¡Tengo casi cuarenta! —Jonathan le grita a Blaine,— ¡No puedo seguir con todo esto!

— ¡Fuiste tú quien compró las bebidas!

— Cierto, cierto. —Esto se convierte en la cosa más divertida del mundo a medida que los dos hombres se aferran el uno al otro y Joe les rueda los ojos, extendiendo su mano hacia Kurt.

— ¿Bien, mi príncipe?

— Estoy muy, muy mamado (2), —Kurt se ríe cuando él y Joe se tambalean en un vals siguiendo la ruidosa pista.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿quién dijo?

— Nah, es lo que dicen los ingleses, ¿no es así? ¿Recuerdas? Cuando están borrachos dicen que están mamados. Y cuando cogen, ellos echan un palo (3).

— Un palo —Joe estalla en carcajadas.

— Creo que deberías ir a preguntarle a esa chica si ella quiere echarse un palo, —Kurt se ríe.

— Voy.

Joe desaparece pero vuelve momentos más tarde, con la cola entre las piernas.— No me gusta ser amigo tuyo. Atraes mujeres, pero luego todas deciden que yo también soy gay, y juntos las repelemos.

— Te encanta ser mi amigo.

— Sí, así es. ¿Kurt?

— ¿Hmm?

— Nunca dejes de ser mi amigo, ¿okay? Sin importar lo que suceda, sin importar los muchos kilómetros y caminos y... cosas... como... edificios que se interpongan entre nosotros... sé siempre mi amigo.

— Siempre.

Ellos empiezan a abrazarse, pero Joe termina cayendo en el hombre detrás cuando la música cambia y Kurt se mueve repentinamente hacia Blaine, que está alerta y buscando por todas partes.

— ¡Bebé! —le grita borracho mientras atrae a Kurt en un abrazo.— _Grenade (4)_. Oh, Dios mío.

— Nuestra canción, —murmura Kurt contra su cuello sudoroso.— La primera canción que bailamos.

— _Shoulda known you were trouble_ (Sabía que eras un problema), —Blaine canta mientras descansa su frente en la de Kurt.— Oh, Dios mío Kurt, simplemente voy a venirme en mis pantalones.

— ¿Qué?

Blaine no responde al principio, sólo engancha una pierna entre las de Kurt para que pueda sentir su dureza enterrándose en su cadera. Los ojos de Kurt se agrandan, luego una sonrisa maliciosa toma posesión de su rostro cuando se oprime contra él.

— Esa primera vez... no pude tocarte. Quería besarte desesperadamente. Quiero besarte desesperadamente en este momento también.

— Hazlo entonces, —Kurt lo insta al oído.— Bésame como si nadie estuviera viendo.

— ¡Woah! —Jonathan chilla, mirando con la mandíbula floja junto a Joe como Blaine devora la boca de Kurt. Sus manos apretando fuertemente su cabello, inclinando su rostro a uno y otro lado mientras su lengua se sumerge en la boca de Kurt una y otra vez, quien ha dejado que sus manos vaguen hacia el trasero de Blaine, donde lo aprieta bruscamente.

— Eso es de lo que sus amigos estaban hablando supongo —Joe alega con conocimiento de causa.— Ellos dijeron que son muy pervertidos.

— Eso es... eso es... eso es besar pervertido, justo ahí. Esos son besos que conducen al sexo.

— Sí. Sexo, —Joe está de acuerdo.— Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuve relaciones sexuales. Más de una semana.

— Intenta casarte, chico, —Jonathan se ríe.— ¡No me jodas! ¿Está Kurt mordiéndolo?

— Creo que sí, —Joe dice mientras ladea la cabeza hacia un lado para conseguir un mejor ángulo.— Y... ¡oh! Blaine está manoseándolo.

Kurt muerde la tierna carne del cuello de Blaine, probando, tirando, suavizándolo con la lengua una y otra vez, mientras que las manos de Blaine empiezan a recorrerlo. Una se desliza debajo de la camisa de Kurt, atrayéndolo más donde Blaine puede frotarse contra él desenfrenadamente, la otra va hacia abajo en la parte de atrás de sus pantalones, más allá de la cintura de su ropa interior hasta acunar su trasero, apretando duro cuando Kurt lo raspa con los dientes.

— Mierda... —Blaine echa la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido, completamente ajeno a las miradas de sus compañeros de club.— Tengo que hacer pis.

— Genial. Elegante, —Kurt dice mientras vuelve a caer contra la pared, jadeando y clavando la palma de su mano en la entrepierna.— Ve a hacer pis. Ve, —él despide a Blaine, sonriendo mientras lo mira tambaleándose inseguro hacia el cuarto de baño.

— ¿Estás bien? —Jonathan le pregunta mientras le entrega una botella de agua.— Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy... um...

— Calientes, —Joe termina por él.— Pero súper calientes. ¿Quién iba a saber que dos chicos haciéndolo podrían ser tan calientes? Es... ¿Kurt? —pregunta alarmado cuando Kurt se aparta de la pared y se desvía hacia el cuarto de baño.— ¿Kurt? ¿A dónde vas? —Los dos hombres corren para ponerse frente a un muy determinado Kurt.

— Yo, —comienza, levantando un dedo mientras se balancea inestablemente,— voy a buscarlo y a cogérmelo duro. Sí. —Asiente con la cabeza con decisión, se pone en marcha una vez más mientras Jonathan va preocupado detrás de él.

— Kurt, realmente no puedes hacer eso aquí. Esto no es un club gay, y es bastante exclusivo. El Príncipe Harry viene aquí...

— ¿Dónde? —Kurt se para en seco y da la vuelta.— Me gusta.

— No, él no está aquí, él sólo viene aquí a veces, eso es todo. Pero Kurt realmente... ¿a dónde se fue?

— Él se ha ido a coger con Blainers, —Joe sonríe feliz.— Allí, —añade, señalando hacia el baño.

— Oh, mierda.

Jonathan irrumpe en el baño mirando a izquierda y derecha.— Allí, —un hombre que suena muy aburrido le dice, señalando un cubículo. Unas risitas vienen de detrás de la puerta cerrada, y la voz de Blaine sale muy fuerte.

— ¡En serio necesito hacer pis!

— Pis en un momento, chúpamelo primero, —Kurt le dice.

— Okay, okay. ¡Abran! —Jonathan llama a la puerta, arrastrando a Kurt en el segundo en que abre, con los pantalones desabrochados y el cabello en todas direcciones.— Súbetelos. Blaine, haz pis y luego reúnete con nosotros afuera. Voy a buscarles un taxi. —Él arrastra a Kurt hasta afuera, después de haber hecho señas para que Joe se una a ellos.

— ¿Soy una desgracia? —Kurt le pregunta, sonriendo con orgullo ante la sola idea.

— Totalmente, —Jonathan dice mientras llama a un taxi, pero se vuelve hacia Kurt con una sonrisa.— Ambos son completamente hilarantes. Fue una buena noche, pero ahora es el momento para que ustedes dos estén a solas.

— ¡Mamadas de cumpleaños! —Alega Blaine mientras se tambalea hacia la calle.— Anda nene. Vamos.

Caen en un taxi juntos, haciendo una pausa momentánea cuando les preguntan a dónde van.

— Uh... a mi hotel, —es todo lo que Blaine puede ofrecer.

— Se hospeda en el Mayfair, —Joe le grita al conductor, y están en camino.

— ¿Blaaaaaaine? —Kurt le pregunta cuando se desploma contra él.

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Vas a cuidar de mí mañana? Porque yo no creo sentirme muy bien.

— ¡Por supuesto! —Blaine dice valientemente.— Yo siempre te cuidaré. Siempre. Siempre. Hasta que... para siempre. Siempre.

Ellos tropiezan y se tambalean a través del hotel, tratando desesperadamente de reprimir su risa hasta que Kurt de repente clava a Blaine contra la pared y le da un beso profundo.— Te... ne... cesito. Te necesito. Es todo lo que necesito. Sólo a ti.

— ¡Entonces me tendrás! —Blaine se ríe mientras lo arrastra por el pasillo.— En cualquier forma que elijas.

Después de luchar torpemente con la llave, finalmente entran a su habitación donde Kurt clava a Blaine a la pared una vez más, tirando bruscamente de su camisa mientras Blaine tantea el cinturón de Kurt.

— Oh, sí, sí, —Kurt gime cuando Blaine cae de rodillas.— Chúpame.

Blaine felizmente lo complace, hurgando dentro de la ropa interior de Kurt para liberar su duro y dolorido miembro de sus confines. Lo estudia, lamiéndose los labios inconscientemente mientras Kurt deja caer la cabeza contra la pared con un ruido sordo. Normalmente estaría avergonzado con la especial atención que Blaine está dándole a su cuerpo, pero a él no le importa cuando finalmente roza su rostro en el pliegue de su muslo y lo inspira.

— Eres increíble, —murmura Blaine, mordiendo ligeramente en la piel antes de besar suavemente una línea a través de su pierna y por sus testículos, chupando cada uno con su boca antes de besar la punta del miembro de Kurt.— Yo podría hacer esto para siempre.

Mirando hacia abajo, Kurt puede ver que el momento lo ha puesto un poco sobrio de alguna manera, sus ojos oscuros con deseo mientras lame lentamente la longitud del pene de Kurt antes de hundirse a su alrededor. Las manos de Kurt inmediatamente se enredan en su cabello, traspasando el rígido gel mientras sus caderas se sacuden incontrolablemente y Blaine lo toma más profundo.— ¡Joder! Oh Blaine, es tan bueno. He echado de menos tu boca en mi, bebé. Oh, mierda, ¡sí! —Las manos de Blaine tiran de sus pantalones y ropa interior hasta los tobillos, agarrando su culo duro, instando a Kurt a tomar el control. Lo hace de buena gana, estrellando sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante mientras Blaine relaja la garganta para tomar casi toda la longitud de Kurt en su boca.

— Tócate para mí, —Kurt lo insta en un susurro desesperado,— Déjame verte agarrando tu preciosa verga.

Blaine pone una mano en la pared mientras trata de desabrocharse los pantalones, gimiendo alrededor del miembro de Kurt cuando finalmente pasa la mano sobre sí mismo, pajeándose al mismo tiempo con las embestidas de Kurt. El ritmo se acelera, Kurt empujando duro en la boca de Blaine, quien toma y toma, gimiendo agradecido cada vez que Kurt tira particularmente duro de su cabello.— Mierda... —Kurt gime cuando siente que su clímax se acerca.— Blaine... —Él se derrama duro, Blaine traga a su alrededor antes de apartarse y arreglárselas para encontrar los labios de Kurt a medida que se deja caer débilmente al piso, maniobrando su lengua en la boca de Kurt y haciéndole saborearse a sí mismo.

— Eres tan caliente, —dice Blaine entrecortadamente mientras continúa masturbándose.— No puedo... yo simplemente... no puedo, —Se aferra desesperadamente al hombro de Kurt mientras empieza a respirar más fuerte. Kurt se arrodilla, reemplazando la mano de Blaine con la suya antes de besarlo una y otra vez hasta que Blaine gime y se estremece y Kurt lo siente venirse sobre su mano, una mano que lleva rápidamente a sus labios para lamerla hasta dejarla limpia.

— Estoy muerto. Me estoy muriendo, —Blaine gime mientras yace en el suelo.

— No se pueden las dos a la vez.

— Oh. Bueno, una de ellas.

— Tenemos que ir a la cama, —dice Kurt con cansancio.

— Deberíamos. —Blaine se pone de pie, quitándose toda la ropa y dejándola caer en el suelo antes de desvestir a Kurt torpemente, pero con amor en sus ojos mientras le ayuda a ponerse de pie y en la cama.— ¿Te divertiste?

— ¿Justo en este momento? Sí. Fue impresionante, —murmura Kurt mientras apaga la luz y arrastra a Blaine hasta su pecho.

— Me refería a todo el día.

— ¡Oh! Sí. Eso también. Fue muy divertido. Sin embargo, no deseo que llegue mañana. Creo que me va a doler la cabeza.

— No te preocupes. Yo cuidaré de ti, te lo prometo.

— ¿Blaine?

— ¿Hmm?

— Te amo.

* * *

 **(1) Hibisco:** Flor típica de ambientes cálidos, en regiones tropicales y subtropicales. También conocida como Carloti, Sangre de Cristo, Cayena, Obelisco, Cucarda, Pabona, Tulipán Tabasqueño, Rosella, etc. dependiendo de cada país.

 **(2) Got pissed:** Forma inglesa de decir borracho, achispado, ebrio, etc.

 **(3) Shag:** Forma inglesa de decir follar, coger, echar un polvo, joder, etc.

 **(4) Grenade:** Canción de Bruno Mars que Blaine y Kurt bailan por primera vez en el capítulo 6 de Wake Me Up Inside.


	21. Chapter 21

**Abre esta cuando me haya ido.**

_Mi muy amado Kurt,_

_Metí otra carta ;)_

_No llores. Sé que lo haces, y sé que yo también lloraré -todo el camino a casa, probablemente. Pero pronto, mi niño precioso. Pronto estarás conmigo, y tenemos mucho que esperar._

_Pasé los más maravillosos cinco días contigo. Mi cumpleaños fue la perfección. Siento muchísimo de verdad que tu resaca durara dos días y la mía sólo dos horas, y me disculpo sinceramente por mis risitas ;) Pero nos divertimos mucho esa noche, te lo juro, mis costillas todavía duelen de la risa...de eso o por estar doblado sobre el tocador el día siguiente._

_Realmente me encantó ir a clase contigo, sé que digo esto muchas veces, pero eres verdaderamente fascinante de ver, iluminas el escenario Kurt, y estoy esperando ansiosamente tu debut profesional. En ese sentido, espero que tu presentación vaya bien. Trata de no esforzarte demasiado en ello (es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, lo sé) y recuerda, incluso si no sale nada de eso, puedes decir que has actuado en un teatro del West End -y con sólo diecinueve años. (¡No por mucho tiempo!)_

_Me alegro mucho de que tomaras esta oportunidad, Kurt. Puedo ver que te estás divirtiendo mucho, y que Joe y tú se han vuelto mucho más cercanos. También me recuerda lo mucho que has crecido durante nuestro tiempo juntos. Y está demostrado que podemos hacer esto. Podemos estar separados y todavía estar completamente enamorados como lo estamos siempre, y luego atesoraremos nuestro tiempo juntos mucho más. De lo único que estoy un poco molesto, es que durante mis cinco días en Londres no vi una sola persona de la realeza. Pero estaré orgulloso vistiendo mi camiseta de I heart London (en la cama, no te asustes) y pensando en ti, siempre._

_Diecisiete días._

_Siempre tuyo,_   
_B xxx_

**. . .**

_Blaine,_

_Lloré, como acertadamente predijiste. En cuanto a ti, eres una vergüenza total en los aeropuertos. Realmente, me sorprende que no haya una prohibición internacional de que entres en cualquier terminal. Justin Timberlake cantó 'Cry me a river' (Llórame un río), Blaine, no 'Llórame todo el océano Atlántico.'_

_Sabes que te estoy tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? Acabo de releer esto y me pregunté si la broma sería encontrada. Y ahora tengo que explicarte mi humor. ¿Por qué me inquieta? Si alguien me entiende, eres tú._

_Siento no haber respondido antes, pero estábamos visitando a Teresa y a Jonathan y su wifi no es muy genial. Pasamos un muy buen rato, su casa está justo en el medio del campo y es tan... ¡verde! No como una cascada americana realmente. Era precioso, tendremos que visitarlos juntos algún día. Y Jonathan nos hizo muy amablemente unas fotografías a Joe y a mi ahorrándonos varios cientos de dólares. Me preguntaba... ¿Crees que quiera viajar para hacer nuestras fotos de la boda? Es que... confío en él. Y nos conoce. Le tengo plena confianza para capturarnos como pareja en lugar de que estemos en poses rígidas y formales. Piensa en ello. Yo no quiero tomar el control._

_Me reí legítimamente hoy durante música. Una chica estaba a la mitad de su solo de My Fair Lady, y de repente pensé en mí, de pie fuera del Ritz, diciéndote que eres elegante y refinado. ¡Ha! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Me retracto. Apenas unas horas después, estabas borracho y cantando una especie de canto de fútbol que Jonathan te enseñó, con la pajarita suelta alrededor de tu cuello y con seis sombrillas de cóctel de color rosa en el cabello._

_Yo también la pasé increíble contigo aquí. Se pasó demasiado rápido, por supuesto, pero no creo haber estado tanto tiempo riendo... o teniendo relaciones sexuales. Estoy contento de haber hecho esto. Para mí, ha sido probarme a mí mismo que en realidad no te necesito a mi lado para ser fuerte. Te necesito, sí. Pero te tengo en mi corazón, incluso cuando no estamos juntos y eso es lo que me hace fuerte. Tu amor me hace seguir adelante. Supongo que, dada la carrera que quiero perseguir, y lo que tú ya haces, habrá más ocasiones en las que nos separaremos. No todo el tiempo, tal vez, pero es bueno saber que podemos hacer esto y siempre volver a los brazos del otro al final._

_De hecho quiero darte las gracias. No dije nada mientras estabas aquí, principalmente porque estábamos demasiado ocupados aterrorizando a la ciudad de Londres. (Puedes ver por qué odian a los turistas americanos.) Pero gracias por darme el empujón que necesitaba. Si no hubiera sido por nuestra mini pelea, y tu posterior recomendación a ser honesto conmigo mismo, no me hubiera ido y sólo habría pasado todas estas seis semanas extrañando a Joe y envidiando su felicidad. Fue un acto desinteresado, Blaine, porque tú eras el que se quedaba atrás y eras tú el que tenía que dejarme ir. Así que gracias._

_Eres condenadamente perfecto para mí, ¿sabes eso?_

_Te amo._

_Siempre tuyo,_   
_K xxx_

_P.D- La Reina te manda saludos._

**. . .**

_BLAAAAAAAAAAAINE!_

_OH_

_DIOS_

_MÍO._

_¿Recuerdas ese pedacito de la película de "La Sirenita" cuando la mandíbula de Sebastian cae completamente abierta y Scuttle tiene que cerrarla por él? Ese soy yo, ahora mismo._

_Considérame en shock, Blaine Devon Anderson._

_EN SHOCK._

**. . .**

_My muy amado Kurt,_

_Te sentías caliente y abriste la carta, ¿no es así?_

_Siempre tuyo,_   
_B xxx_

**. . .**

_Blaine,_

_¿Cómo conseguiste ponerte en esas posiciones? ¿Y tomarte fotos en el espejo? Muy inteligente._

_Y para responder a tu pregunta de la carta 'recordando...'_

_Sí, te ves muy hermoso así._

**. . .**

_Mi muy amado Kurt,_

_Ese email terminó abruptamente, y tu teléfono está apagado. ¿Es muy vulgar decirte que ahora voy a perder todo sentido y racionalidad pensando en ti cogiéndome?_

_Siempre tuyo,_   
_B xxx_

**. . .**

_Blaine,_

_No vulgar, no. Sólo... no apropiado cuando yo no recojo mis correos electrónicos hasta el día siguiente, y estoy en la biblioteca del campus con Joe sentado a mi lado. Agradece que era él. (No lo está)_

_Siempre tuyo,_   
_K xxx_

**. . .**

_Mi muy amado Kurt,_

_¡TRES DIAS, TRES DIAS, TRES DIAS!_

_Estoy siendo totalmente estúpido por decirte esto por correo electrónico en vez de por teléfono, pero..._

_Aquí está la cosa, tengo que trabajar el día que llegas a casa. Lo cual, realmente, realmente apesta. Pero es esta gran reunión con Kendalls y el Director General de Webster Evans va a estar ahí, con miras a que me contraten. Eso significa mucho dinero. Eso significa una boda enorme y una lujosa luna de miel. Así que no voy a estar en el aeropuerto, lo siento. Pero estaré casa a tiempo para cenar._

_Y podemos ordenar lo que quieras, o puedo cocinar para ti, o lo que sea. Cualquier cosa que elijas va a estar completamente bien para mí, ¡ya que estarás EN CASA!_

_Espero que tu presentación haya ido bien, también espero que hayas tenido la idea en mente de leer la carta de "¿necesitas una charla que te de ánimo?" antes de salir._

_Te amo._

_Siempre tuyo,_   
_B xxx_

**. . .**

Kurt camina cansinamente por el área de llegadas con un Joe cansado y abatido a su lado. Su vuelo ha sido muy largo, y arruinado por completo por un bebé llorando, que se negó a ser aplacado de ninguna manera. Traen sus bolsas, Kurt suspirando pesadamente mientras arrastra su maleta detrás de él y va cargando una enorme mochila al hombro.

— ¿Quieres compartir un taxi? —pregunta Joe.

— Puede ser, dado que no tengo a nadie aquí para recibirme.

— Yo tampoco

— Lo sé, pero no vives con tu prometido.

— Bueno, él no pudo evitarlo, —razona Joe.— Tú sabes que él estaría aquí si pudiera.

— Lo sé, —Kurt está de acuerdo, las lágrimas picando detrás de sus ojos.— Pero todavía estoy molesto.

— Bueno, no lo estés,— Joe dice con firmeza.— Mira.

Kurt sigue la mano de Joe, haciendo un gesto hacia donde está Blaine de pie con los brazos abiertos, con flores en cada mano y una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

— ¿Pero qué...? —Kurt comienza cuando baja la mochila y corre, arrojándose a los brazos de Blaine y envolviendo fuertemente las piernas alrededor de su cintura.— ¡Mi Blaine! —Se besan con fiereza, luego lenta y amorosamente mientras Blaine deja caer las flores y acuna el rostro de Kurt en sus manos, borrando las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

— Lo siento, —susurra.— Siempre...

— Lloras, —termina Kurt.— Blaine, no me importa. Eres simplemente hermoso. Viniste.

— ¿De verdad creíste que no lo haría?

— Dijiste que tenías esta gran reunión.

— Eso fue ayer.

— ¿Lo conseguiste?

— Así es, —dice en voz baja con un movimiento de cabeza.

— Por supuesto que sí, porque eres increíble. No puedo creer que estés aquí, que lo mantuvieras en secreto.

— Joe sabía.

— ¿Él...? —Kurt baja de los brazos de Blaine y se vuelve hacia él.— ¿Tú sabías?

Joe simplemente se encoge de hombros, sonriendo mientras pone sus manos en los bolsillos.

— ¡Oh, tengo flores! —Blaine se acuerda de repente, entregando un ramo a Kurt y uno a Joe.— No quiero que te sientas excluido, —explica.

— Nunca nadie me ha regalado flores, —Joe sonríe.— El primer ramo y son de un chico gay comprometido de cuarenta años. Estoy haciéndolo bien.

— ¡No tengo cuarenta! Ahora dame un abrazo y te llevaré a casa.

Kurt está profundamente dormido en el momento en que llegan a su edificio y Blaine le da un suave empujoncito.— ¿Kurt, cariño? Estamos en casa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eh? Oh. Casa. Cierto. —Él cae de nuevo en su asiento, con una sonrisa de felicidad que juega en su rostro mientras mira a su edificio.— Casa. Nuestra casa.

— Tengo otra sorpresa para ti, —le susurra Blaine mientras lo besa en la frente.— Subamos.

Blaine está callado cuando entran en el ascensor, lo que lleva a Kurt a preguntarle qué le pasa.— Voy a hablar contigo sobre ello más tarde, —dice con una pequeña sonrisa.— Este es tu momento.

Kurt tal vez esperaba un cartel, posiblemente algunos globos. No esperaba encontrar todo eso, además de a su papá y a Carole sentados en su sala de estar.

— ¡Dios mío! —él grita, arrojándose en sus brazos.— Oh, Dios mío, ¡los he extrañado mucho!

— Estamos en un hotel, —Carole le dice a toda prisa.— No queríamos molestar demasiado. Pero también te extrañamos.

— Estoy tan contento de que estén aquí, —Kurt sonríe.— ¿Papá?

— Estoy bien, —Burt dice mientras limpia a toda prisa sus ojos.— Estoy bien.

— Mira, es por eso que lo elegí —Kurt se ríe mientras hace un gesto hacia Blaine que está sollozando en un pañuelo.— Siempre dicen que las niñas eligen a un tipo como su papá, bueno... yo igual. Ambos son terribles.

— Cariño, estamos todos llorando, —señala Carole.— Incluso tú.

— Lo sé, —dice sonriendo entre lágrimas,— Lo sé. Carole, ¿cocinaste?, —pregunta mientras huele el aire.

— Sí, —ella sonríe. —Ve a lavarte y tendré todo listo.

— ¿No van a pasar tus papás? —Kurt le pregunta cuando él y Blaine se abren camino hacia el baño.

— Uh... no. Eso... es lo que pasa. Mi padre... bueno, él está en el hospital con neumonía.

— ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?

— Fue internado hace dos días. Había estado enfermo durante una semana y simplemente no estaba mejorando. Iba a decirte, —Blaine rápidamente añade,— Simplemente no quería que te preocuparas justo antes de que viajaras.

— ¿Has ido a verlo?

— Todavía no. Me preguntaba si...

— Iremos mañana.

— No, no. Tendrás descompensación horaria y...

— Vamos a ir mañana. Es tu papá, Blaine. Y yo lo adoro. Vamos a ir mañana.

— Gracias, —dice sinceramente, cayendo en el abrazo que Kurt le ofrece.— Sólo... gracias.

Kurt no se sienta a la mesa de inmediato, optando por llamar a Sara en su lugar, quien suena cansada, pero feliz de saber que él está en casa, y ella se alegra considerablemente cuando le dice que van a visitarlos al día siguiente. Una vez que todos han comido y Kurt les ha enseñado los muchos cientos de fotos en su iPad, Burt y Carole se van, haciendo planes para reunirse para el desayuno al día siguiente, antes de que todos se dirijan hacia Ohio. Kurt cierra la puerta detrás de ellos y se recarga contra ella, bostezando, estirándose y mostrando su estómago tonificado.

— A la cama, —dice tendiéndole una mano a Blaine.— Vamos. Te ves cansado por la preocupación.

— No por la... bueno, sí... de hecho así es, —suspira Blaine.— Sin embargo, me alegro de tenerte en casa.

— Me alegro de estar en casa.

Caminan hacia el dormitorio y Kurt lo toma en sus brazos, satisfecho de respirarlo mientras se abrazan con fuerza. Pasa suavemente sus manos por la espalda de Blaine, besándolo justo debajo de la oreja.— Es esto lo que he echado de menos, —susurra.— Estos momentos que son únicos de Kurt y Blaine. Que nadie puede tener jamás, excepto nosotros.

— Mmm, —Blaine está de acuerdo, dando vuelta para que pueda besar el cuello de Kurt.— Dios, haces que todo sea mucho mejor.

Se separan de mala gana para ponerse el pijama y usar el baño, pero muy pronto la cabeza de Blaine está descansando felizmente en el pecho de Kurt una vez más, con el brazo rodeando su cintura.— Nunca me dijiste cómo te fue en tu presentación, sólo hablamos brevemente y había mucho ruido.

Kurt se tensa debajo de él, el ligero movimiento lleva a Blaine a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo.— ¿No te fue bien?

— No tan bien como a Joe. O como a los demás, en realidad. —Su voz es pequeña mientras mira al techo y se pasa la mano de forma cansada por el cabello.— Ya sabes, ¿te dije que los tutores de aquí piensan que Joe podría ser la próxima gran estrella? Pues también lo hacen los que están en Londres, evidentemente. Cada agente que asistió quiso contratarlo en el acto. Se habla de un productor de cine tratando de conseguir un papel creado para él en su próxima gran película -está tan seguro que ha encontrado esta nueva estrella brillante.

— Eso es bueno... ¿No es verdad?

— Lo es, sí. Quiero mucho a Joe y se merece cosas buenas, es excepcionalmente talentoso, es sólo que...

— No está ocurriéndote a ti.

— Si. —Kurt suspira profundamente, mirando hacia abajo, donde Blaine apoya la barbilla en su pecho.— ¿Soy una mala persona?

— No, en absoluto, —Blaine lo tranquiliza.

— Digo, yo quiero estar en teatro musical a diferencia del cine, pero lo cierto es que a partir de esta presentación todo el mundo logró ser abordado por algún agente, productor o director... Excepto yo.

— Bueno, ellos podrían... no sé, —dice Blaine, buscando las palabras,— podrían estar pensándolo un poco... quiero decir... eres... único.

— Sueno como una niña, —dice Kurt miserablemente.

— ¡No es así! Y no voy a escucharte hablar de esa manera sobre ti mismo. Kurt, eres hermoso, por dentro y por fuera, y un artista increíblemente talentoso. Ya sabes, si audicionas para una película, es una cosa, pero los agentes teatrales de Londres probablemente están buscando algo muy diferente a los americanos. No sé... Mary Poppins, por ejemplo. Llevé a Maddie y a Taylor a ver esa obra cuando eran pequeños. El tipo en el papel de Burt era bueno, muy bueno, pero su acento era defectuoso. Cada cierto tiempo salía y me di cuenta que era de Kentucky. Ahora, al público estadounidense no va a importarle tanto, ¿pero en Inglaterra? Uh-uh. Olvídalo. Tienes que ser impecable, claro, conciso. Si estaban buscando un papel para Oklahoma es una cosa, pero en general el público británico van a esperar repartos británicos.

— Supongo, —Kurt comienza, inseguro.— Pero eso no explica por qué Holly y Elle consiguieron que alguien se les acercara.

— Kurt... Tú mismo dijiste que no querías que saliera mucho de esto debido a la boda.

— Estaba mintiendo.

— Pensé que así era, —Blaine sonríe y deposita un beso en su pecho.— Escucha, estás en tu segundo año de un curso de tres años. Piensa en lo maravilloso que serás cuando estés por graduarte. Y esa presentación entonces será mucho más importante... agentes más grandes, notables directores, productores... eso es lo que cuenta, Kurt, y yo simplemente sé que vas a luchar contra ellos.

— Me preocupa, —admite en voz baja.— Me preocupa no ser lo suficientemente bueno, o la corriente principal, o un bailarín lo suficientemente fuerte, o no cantar lo suficientemente bajo...

— Kurt... no puedo decirte que dejes de preocuparte, porque de todos modos vas a hacerlo. Pero ya sabes... si todos esos temores resultan ser ciertos -que no lo serán- ¿pero si alguna vez pasa? Eres el diseñador de ropa con más talento que he visto en muchos años. Podrías hacer algo grande diseñando, o en la alta costura.

— Sin embargo no quiero hacer ropa.

— Lo sé, cariño. Ya lo sé. —Blaine se mueve hacia arriba para besar sus labios, demorándose hasta que siente que Kurt empieza a relajarse en sus brazos cuando él abre la boca un poco más y corre la lengua por su labio inferior.

— ¿Blaine? —Kurt rompe el beso, moviéndose a su lado para frotar su rostro contra la mejilla de Blaine.

— ¿Hmm?

— Sé que acabo de llegar a casa y todo eso, pero... ¿es esto suficiente por esta noche? —Muerde su labio nerviosamente, sólo relajándose cuando Blaine sonríe dulcemente.

— Por supuesto. No creo que ninguno de nosotros esté dispuesto a demasiado esta noche. Hay tiempo... Como... toda una vida de tiempo.

— Mmm, —Kurt sonríe apropiadamente esta vez mientras tiembla con deleite.— Toda una vida. Eso es todo lo que quiero. Toda una vida contigo.

— Tú sabes, a pesar de las fotos obscenamente sexuales que dejé para ti, y todo lo que pasamos en Londres... lo que más extrañé fueron nuestros mimos.

— Yo también... Pero Dios. Esas fotos fueron algo más.

— Prométeme mantenerlas encerradas en alguna parte. Santana no tiene fronteras, la descubrí en el armario en busca de los juguetes cuando vino a visitarme.

— Lo prometo, —Kurt se ríe, luego se vuelve serio cuando retira los rizos sueltos de los ojos de Blaine.— ¿Estás bien acerca de ver a tu papá mañana?

— Sí. Realmente estaré feliz. Me tenía preocupado.

— Tu mamá dijo que ahora respiraba con mayor facilidad.

— Eso es bueno. Gracias por haber dicho que podíamos ir.

— Son mis padres tanto como tuyos, —Kurt sonríe.— O lo serán pronto, de todos modos.

— Cierto, cierto, —Blaine sonríe.— Y no puedo esperar para que nos casemos.

**. . .**

Ellos llegan al hospital la tarde siguiente, Kurt habiendo conducido esta vez dado que Blaine parece que está sobreviviendo con muy poco sueño -un hecho probado cuando él se queda dormido en el segundo en que el coche está en la carretera. Vuelve a la vida cuando Kurt se detiene, y se apresura a pedir disculpas.

— Lo siento mucho, no debí haberme dormido así, probablemente estás agotado y yo...

— Blaine, no importa. Estoy bien, de verdad. Necesitabas dormir. No creas que no noté cuando te levantaste en medio de la noche. Dejaste nuestra cama a las tres y no regresaste hasta pasadas las cinco y media. ¿Estabas tocando otra vez?

— Sí, pero usé el teclado con auriculares en lugar del piano... No quería despertarte.

— Me di cuenta en el segundo en que te fuiste de mi lado. Iba a ir a buscarte, pero pensé que podrías querer estar un tiempo a solas. —Se inclina para besar su mejilla.— Anda, vamos.

Blaine se aferra con fuerza a la mano de Kurt mientras caminan a través del hospital, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de los transeúntes estrechos de mente hasta llegar a la habitación de su padre. Kurt toca y entran, Sara Anderson deja su punto de cruz a un lado para saludarlos cordialmente.

— Mis niños queridos, —sonríe mientras abraza a ambos fuertemente.— Oh Mike estará tan feliz de que estén aquí. Está durmiendo ahora mismo, pero el médico dijo que tuvo una buena noche.

— Él... mamá, ¿por qué trae puesta esa máscara? —El pánico es evidente en la voz de Blaine, como las lágrimas. Kurt envuelve un brazo reconfortante alrededor de su cintura y lo atrae hacia él.

— Es sólo oxígeno, Blaine, —Sara le dice.— No te preocupes. Lo ayuda a respirar con mayor facilidad.

— Se ve... tan viejo, —susurra Blaine, ahogando un sollozo alojado en su garganta.

— Bueno, supongo que lo está, —Sara se ríe.— Tiene casi setenta y cuatro.

— Lo sé, pero... él es mi papá, —termina sin convicción.

— No te preocupes mi amor, —le dice su mamá a medida que, junto con Kurt lo llevan a una silla al lado de la cama,— él no va a ir a ninguna parte. Ya verás cuando se despierte. Tiene una tos terrible y suena sibilante, pero sigue siendo el mismo viejo bobo de siempre. —Ella besa su frente suavemente.— Ahora que ustedes dos están aquí, ¿les importaría si me voy a tomar un café? Yo realmente no quería dejarlo solo en caso de que despertara y pensara que todos habíamos dejado de preocuparnos.

— Dudo que él pensara eso, —Kurt sonríe mientras le aprieta la mano.

— No... pero aún así... —Sara se desvanece, parpadeando rápidamente antes de hurgar en su bolso por un pañuelo, pero Kurt se pega a ella y le ofrece el de su chaqueta.— Gracias cariño.

— ¿Blaine? Voy con tu mamá, ¿okay?

— Oh no, —Sara dice rápidamente,— no es necesario hacer eso, voy a estar bien, de verdad.

— Voy a ir, —Kurt dice con firmeza.— ¿Blaine? ¿estarás bien?

— Sí, —Blaine asiente con la cabeza, sintiéndose ansioso porque su papá despierte, pero un tanto tranquilo por las palabras de su mamá.

Ellos salen de la habitación y Sara se vuelve a caminar por el pasillo, pero Kurt la toma del brazo y la detiene en seco.— Veo de donde lo sacó Blaine, —dice sonriendo hacia ella.

— ¿Sacar qué?

— La negativa a hablar de sus sentimientos, —dice, arqueando una ceja.— No estás bien. Por favor, dejar de pretender que lo estás. Blaine y yo te amamos mucho, sólo... déjanos entrar, por favor. Está bien admitir que te preocupa.

— Estoy aterrorizada, —dice Sara, jadeando antes de que las lágrimas se apoderen de ella, y cae en los brazos de Kurt.— No quiero perderlo Kurt. —Ella llora de forma desgarradora mientras él la abraza fuertemente, esperando hasta que sus sollozos se han apagado.— No puedo perderlo, —dice, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se hace para atrás, mirando el pañuelo que gira una y otra vez en sus manos.— Él es todo lo que he conocido. Yo era como tú, —ella le sonríe con los ojos bordeados de rojo.— Me enamoré de él cuando tenía quince años. Él era este gran estudiante de último año, tan guapo, tan encantador y apuesto... y me eligió a mí. Nunca en toda mi vida supe por qué lo hizo, pero lo hizo. Y todo lo que quería hacer era amarlo, para hacerlo tan feliz como él me hizo a mi. Él era... es... el único para mí, Kurt. Sabes lo que es eso, ¿no es así?

— Lo sé, —le asegura mientras la guía suavemente a lo largo del pasillo hacia los ascensores.

— Cuando él fue a la universidad, todo el mundo pensaba que iba a terminar. Él me engañó, ¿puedes creerlo?, —dice en voz baja.— Nadie lo sabe. Desde luego, no los niños. Yo nunca quise mancharlo con algo negativo ante ellos, porque él no era así. Fue una cosa de una noche, y me llamó al día siguiente, roto y desesperado. Sabía que estaba arrepentido, pude sentirlo de inmediato. Pero no por ello fue más fácil perdonar.

— Como todo el lío que tuve con Blaine.

— Sí, —coincide cuando entran en el ascensor.—Por mucho que ames a alguien, cuando ellos te lastiman así, no es tan fácil decir 'oh, no importa, yo sé que lo sientes.' Se necesita tiempo. Pero nos volvimos más fuertes a causa de ello, y me propuso matrimonio en mi décimo octavo cumpleaños. Nos casamos cuando yo tenía veintiuno. Eso era más común entonces, que las novias fueran jóvenes.

— ¿Así que no fuiste a la universidad?

— A la escuela de secretariado, —sonríe, iluminándose más y más mientras habla a través de sus recuerdos.— A pesar de que realmente no tenía intención de trabajar. Lo hice, durante dos años, pero me detuve cuando me enteré de que estaba esperando a Cooper.

— Ustedes dos son adorables, —Kurt sonríe, ofreciendo su brazo a medida que salen del ascensor y se dirigen hacia la cafetería.— ¿Y sabes qué? Apuesto a que no perderás a Mike todavía, porque él sabe que tiene algo por lo que vale la pena luchar.

— Gracias, Kurt querido, eres increíblemente dulce. Siento mucho haberme desmoronado...

— Hey, —Kurt la detiene de nuevo, inclinándose para besar su mejilla.— Si no puedes deshacerte en frente de tu propio hijo, entonces cuando puedes, ¿eh?

Sara abre su boca de nuevo para hablar, pero las lágrimas llegan una vez más y se frota los ojos.— Oh Kurt... gracias mi amor. Creo que eso es lo más bonito que podrías haber dicho nunca. Espero que sepas lo mucho que te amamos. Sé que tienes a tu papá y a Carole, pero absolutamente pensamos en ti ya como nuestro hijo también. —Le sonríe acariciando su mano.

— Ya lo sé... Dios mío, me hicieron sentir como en casa desde el principio. Estaba tan asustado de conocerlos... y recuerdo vívidamente las miradas en sus caras cuando les dije que era un estudiante de segundo año, pero nunca me juzgaron, nunca me hicieron sentir como un niño... siempre le dieron a mi relación con Blaine su justo valor, y nunca podré agradecerles lo suficiente por eso.

— ¿Podrías comprarme un café? —ella ríe,— Dejé mi bolso allá arriba.

— Claro que sí, y creo que también vamos a necesitar un poco de pastel.

**. . .**

— ¿Blaine?

— ¿Eh? —Él deja de contar los azulejos del techo y ve rápidamente hacia la cama, donde su padre se estira con una mano temblorosa para quitarse la máscara de oxígeno del rostro.

— ¿Blaine? —dice de nuevo con la voz ronca y pesada por el esfuerzo.

— Hey papá. Soy yo, —dice sonriendo mientras su labio inferior tiembla y las lágrimas caen sobre sus mejillas.— ¿Cómo estás?... Lo siento, pregunta tonta, supongo.

— Me siento como si un elefante estuviera sentado en mi pecho, —dice, sonriendo, antes de caer en un ataque de tos silbante que tiene a Blaine corriendo para sostener un vaso de agua contra sus labios, acunando su cabeza tiernamente hasta que pasa.

— ¿Está mejor ahora?

— Sí, gracias, —Mike asiente con la cabeza, luego mira alrededor de la habitación.— ¿Kurt no vino contigo?

— Genial. ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno ahora?, —bromea la ligera.

— No. Me gusta más Kurt, —Mike bromea de vuelta antes de que Blaine incline la cabeza sobre la cama y comience a llorar.— Hey... ¿Blaine? —Mike dice mientras pasa la mano por la parte posterior del cuello de Blaine, jugando con los suaves rizos.— ¿Hijo? ¿Por qué lloras?

— Porque... Odio verte así, —explica, sentándose y tomando la mano de su padre en la suya.— Eres tú, pero tan enfermo... tan frágil.

— ¡No lo estoy! —Mike protesta.— Bueno... —hace una pausa para toser un poco más.— Tal vez un poco. Pero no estoy a punto de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Blaine... ¿pensaste que iba a morir? Le dije a tu madre que se asegurara de que Cooper y tú supieran que no iban a recoger su herencia en esta ocasión.

— No, ella lo hizo, —Blaine lo tranquiliza.— Pero me preocupo, y luego, cuando entré y te vi tan pequeño...

— Es por eso que prefiero a Kurt.

— Sí, gracias, —Blaine se ríe y no puede evitar inclinarse y besar la mejilla de su padre.

— Voy a estar bien, —dice Mike con el mejor gesto enfático que puede lograr.— Llevará tiempo, supongo -no soy tan joven como solía ser- pero voy a llegar. La boda está a dieciocho meses de distancia, tengo que estar todavía por aquí para eso.

— Sí.

— Y... tal vez... ¿más nietos... un día? ¿Si tengo suerte?

— Tal vez, —Blaine sonríe.— En realidad, sí. Puedo decirte que de una manera u otra, Kurt y yo tendremos al menos un hijo algún día.

— Lo sabía, —Mike dice elevando levemente el puño al aire.— Excelente. Pues está arreglado. No iré a ninguna parte hasta que haya sostenido a todos mis nietos bebés en mis brazos.

Blaine sonríe, todavía sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de su padre, pero ya se siente mucho más feliz.

— En serio... ¿Kurt no vino contigo?

— Oh por el amor de... Sí, está aquí. Fue a tomar un café con mamá.

— Ah bueno. Lo he echado de menos. ¿Cómo fue su estancia en Inglaterra?

— Bueno, sí. Creo que está contento de haber ido. No sé si todo fue como le hubiera gustado, pero sin duda fue una buena experiencia de vida para él.

— Eres un buen hombre, Blaine... dejarlo ir así. Sé que no te preocupas por él apartándose ni nada, pero también sé que es difícil ser dejado atrás.

— Él es todo para mí.

— ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta, —Mike se ríe, y luego tose, a continuación, pone mala cara cuando Blaine le pone de nuevo la máscara de oxígeno con ternura.

— Para hacerte callar, —dice sonriendo, asomando la lengua para acentuarlo.

Sara y Kurt regresan entonces, y Mike se vuelve aún más radiante una vez más, y aunque él no dice mucho, y se siente adormilado después de un tiempo, está más que feliz de estar ahí y escuchar la animada conversación inundándolo. Él entra y sale del sueño mientras Kurt habla de su tiempo en Inglaterra, bastante seguro de que se despierta para oírlo decir que conoció al príncipe Harry en un club nocturno, pero no es del todo cierto. Cae en un sueño profundo con el tiempo, agitándose un poco cuando Blaine besa su frente y le dice que volverán el próximo fin de semana, pero una vez que su esposa toma su mano, besando sus dedos tiernamente y diciéndole lo feliz que está de que los hayan visitado, él deja que sus sueños lo lleven lejos una vez más.

— ¿Estás bien? —Kurt le pregunta una vez que están fuera, el atardecer empezando a tornarse en anochecer.

— Si. Yo sólo... —Blaine se sienta pesadamente en una banca, mirando a los visitantes y al personal yendo y viniendo por un tiempo. Kurt no dice nada, sólo se sienta a su lado y le toma la mano, esperando hasta que Blaine se siente listo.

— Es... la fragilidad de nuestros padres, ¿sabes? La idea de una vida sin ellos.

— Oh lo sé, —dice Kurt, mirando al otro lado del estacionamiento y no a su prometido.— Lo sé muy bien.

— Oh Cristo Kurt, lo siento. Por supuesto que lo sabes. —Blaine pasa una débil mano por su cara.— Lo siento mucho, eso fue muy insensible.

— No, Blaine. No lo fue. Siento... y pienso que puedo decir esto después de ver a tu padre... Siento como si quisiéramos evitar perder a nuestros padres. Y tienes razón. Eso de repente te golpea, que no siempre estarán a nuestro alrededor, que en un solo segundo todo podría haber desaparecido. Yo no tuve esa sensación con mi mamá, —dice sonriendo firmemente a su memoria, —porque era muy joven supongo. Pero sí tuve que lidiar con el dolor que le siguió. Con el despertar cada mañana esperando verla sonriéndome mientras me retiraba el antifaz... y luego recordar que nunca volverá a suceder. Es... bueno, es el dolor más grande que creo que nadie podría jamás tener que soportar, además de perder a un hijo o a tu alma gemela. Ciertamente nunca me permití pensar en ello, porque si la naturaleza sigue su curso, vamos a tener que vivir a través de la pérdida de mi papá y Carole, así como tus padres... y eso es algo que simplemente no quiero pensar en este momento.

— Por lo menos vamos a lidiar con ello juntos, supongo, —Blaine dice mientras aprieta la mano de Kurt fuertemente.

— Juntos.

— Apuesto a que tu mamá era hermosa.

— Lo era. Has visto sus fotos.

— Lo sé, pero hay una diferencia entre mirar una foto y ver la belleza irradiando de una persona desde adentro. Estoy triste porque nunca lo sabré, pero creo que ella ha dejado un buen ejemplo de su belleza en su hijo, —dice Blaine mientras empuja el hombro de Kurt.

— No sé nada de eso. Estoy quizá recordándola a través de gafas teñidas de rosa, pero no me parece que fuera tan obstinada o arrogante como puedo ser yo.

— No eres tan malo, —Blaine se ríe, notando la mirada que Kurt le da.— Está bien, bueno, tal vez un poco terco... o mucho... sí. De hecho, realmente lo eres.

— Sí, okay Blaine. Gracias.

— No, Kurt, gracias a ti, porque fue tu terquedad lo que nos trajo hasta aquí hoy, y lo que puso mi mente totalmente tranquila. Si no fuera por tu insistencia, lo habría dejado por un par de días más, porque con todo honestidad tenía miedo de verlo. Pero estoy muy contento de haberlo hecho. Y lo que le dijiste a mi mamá... la hizo sonreír de nuevo. Cuando salió de la habitación, estaba preocupado por ella, pero volvió mucho más alegre. Supongo que un café contigo simplemente tiene ese efecto en la gente.

— Vamos, encanto, —Kurt sonríe, besando su mejilla y luego poniéndolo de pie.— Vamos a casa. Debemos llegar antes de la medianoche.

Hacen el amor esa noche, necesitando estar cerca el uno del otro, tocarse, sentirse, tomarse, entregarse. Después, cuando Kurt se acomoda de cucharita apretadamente detrás de Blaine, ambos todavía en su bruma post orgasmo, Blaine toma la mano que yace sobre su agitado corazón y besa cada uno de los dedos de Kurt .

— Estoy muy, pero muy contento de lograr pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, —susurra, sonriendo mientras siente a Kurt haciendo lo mismo contra su nuca.

— Tu mamá hoy me habló de cómo terminó saliendo con tu padre, ella me dijo que él fue el único. Me gusta eso de nosotros, que eres mi único.

— Tú también eres el mío, —dice Blaine.— Tal vez no sexualmente, pero emocionalmente, eres el primero y serás el último. Y sólo quiero decir... Hoy realmente me demostraste por qué te amo. Estuviste maravilloso, no sólo para mí, sino para mis padres también.

— ¿Ves? Puedo cuidar de ti cuando me dejas.

— Yo sé que puedes.

— Te amo mucho, Blaine.

— Yo también, niño precioso.


	22. Chapter 22

_Seis meses después_.

— Quiero morir de vergüenza, —Blaine anuncia dramáticamente un día, cuando llega a casa del trabajo.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Kurt levanta la vista del guión que está estudiando -aparentemente tratando de aprender las líneas, pero en realidad soñando despierto acerca de si los lirios o las rosas se verían mejor para los arreglos centrales.

— Fui al oculista, —explica, se inclina sobre el sofá para besar los labios de Kurt.— Necesito anteojos.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Kurt se ríe.— Yo pensé que era algo muy embarazoso. Todo el dramatismo por un par de anteojos.

— No, escucha, —dice Blaine mientras regresa del armario de la entrada sin la chaqueta y los zapatos.— ¿Quieres saber por qué los necesito?

— ¿Para ver?

— Haha, —Blaine responde secamente mientras se sienta y toma los pies de Kurt en su regazo.— Es su edad, Sr. Anderson, nos sucede a todos nosotros.

— ¡Ha! Excelente.

— Sí, yo sabía que lo ibas a encontrar divertido, —él dice de forma gruñona, pero es afable cuando frota los dedos de los pies de Kurt.

— Te ayudaré a elegir algunos.

— Lo hice yo mismo, —responde Blaine, con un poco de orgullo.

— Oh no, no lo hiciste. Oh Blaine, —Kurt suspira.— No debes intentar estas cosas sin mí... Sobre todo porque tus ojos envejecidos no pueden ver muy bien.

— Es suficiente, —Blaine se ríe, dándole una palmada en la pierna.— Sólo los necesito para leer música, y cosas muy cercanas.

— Okay, déjame ver. Entonces podremos hacer una cita para cambiarlos.

— Crees que eres gracioso, ¿no?

— Sé que lo soy. Ahora déjame ver.

— Está bien, —Blaine bufa, dando pisotones hacia el pasillo una vez más y volviendo con una caja en la mano.— Sólo... trata de no reírte. ¿Okay?

— Okay.

Blaine se pone los anteojos, sonrojándose furiosamente cuando la mandíbula de Kurt cae.— Son terribles. Lo sabía.

Él hace el intento de quitárselos pero Kurt vuelve a la vida.— ¡No! No, um... déjatelos. No son terrible. De hecho están lejos, muy lejos de ser terribles.

— ¿Están bien? ¿Pasables? ¿Me las arreglé bien para elegir algo aceptable para tus exigentes estándares? —Blaine sonríe ampliamente mientras se sienta en el sofá y mira por encima de ellos a su prometido.

— Blaine... son sexies.

— Oh, por favor.

— No, lo son. Algo así como, muy sexies.

— Sí, claro.

— Blaine... —gime Kurt, de pronto muy, pero muy necesitado mientras se sube al regazo de Blaine.— Voy a necesitar que hagas cosas innombrables para mí, en este momento, mientras usas los anteojos.

— ¿Eh?

— Okay... dado que tu cerebro no está funcionando en este momento, permíteme explicártelo. Cógeme. Déjate los anteojos puestos.

— Oh. —Blaine se queda mirando, sorprendido, pero sus manos se mueven hasta agarrar las caderas de Kurt, clavando sus dedos mientras siente que empieza a endurecerse.— Sí te gustan los anteojos, ¿eh?

— Me encantan los anteojos, —Kurt corrige,— Te hacen ver tan... dominante. Tan sofisticado y... grande, en el buen sentido. Y voy a necesitar que nos pongamos sucios.

— ¿Sucios?

— Quiero decir extremadamente sucios, Blaine. Voy a necesitar que me abras con tu lengua y luego me cojas duro.

— Jesucristo, —Blaine jadea mientras se empuja contra el culo de Kurt antes de que él lo bese, y Blaine siente el momento sutil en que Kurt se entrega, dándole el control mientras sus lenguas se encuentran y Kurt envuelve sus brazos sobre los hombros de Blaine, aceptando felizmente la sensación de los anteojos de Blaine clavándosele en el lado de su cara mientras su pasión se construye y ambos gimen grave en sus gargantas.

— La ropa, —Blaine se las arregla para dejar salir cuando rompe el beso y agarra desesperadamente el culo de Kurt.— Quítate la ropa. Ponte de pie.

Él los despoja a ambos de sus ropas rápidamente, agarrando a Kurt duro y aplastándolo contra su pecho, besándolo por la fuerza y pasando un dedo a lo largo de la grieta de su culo, disfrutando de la forma en que tiembla en sus brazos.— En cuatro patas, —susurra con vehemencia, y Kurt está en el piso en cuestión de segundos, abierto y expuesto para Blaine.— Espera ahí, —dice, dejando caer un beso en la base de su espina dorsal.— Y no te toques.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás...? ¿Blaine?

— Estoy de vuelta, —dice, segundos más tarde.

— ¿A dónde fuiste?

— No te preocupes por eso. Ahora, ¿quieres que me deje los anteojos puestos mientras te cojo con mi lengua?

— Joder... sí, —Kurt se queja, olvidando el momento mientras agarra el borde de la mesa de café con una mano y empuja su culo de vuelta hacia el rostro de Blaine.— Sí... sólo... tómame.

Él lo complace feliz, enterrando la cara en Kurt mientras lame sobre su entrada. Los anteojos se empujan contra su rostro, pero Kurt parece disfrutar la sensación del frío cristal y los gruesos bordes de acero que se presionan en su suave piel, retorciéndose casi incontrolablemente mientras gime de placer.

— Oh joder Blaine... sí, —él lloriquea, la sensación de la lengua de Blaine jugando a su alrededor volviéndolo loco con lujuria.— ¡Cógeme con tu boca, por favor, por favor!

Blaine no se contiene, moviendo su lengua con fiereza dentro y fuera del agujero de Kurt, hasta que siente el músculo relajarse a su alrededor y puede deslizar un dedo junto con su lengua. Su otra mano llega hasta trabajar el miembro de Kurt, bombeándolo al mismo tiempo que su lengua hasta que Kurt es un lío de balbuceos incoherentes, agarrando la mesa de café con fuerza con una mano y sosteniendo un puñado de la alfombra de la sala con la otra. Y de pronto todo se detiene. Blaine se aleja, apoyándose en el sofá e instando a Kurt a que se ponga a horcajadas sobre él, de rodillas para que su pene esté al mismo nivel de la boca de Blaine.

— Vente en mi cara, —exige, entonces alcanza el vibrador azul.— Y te voy a coger con esto.

— Oh, mierda santa, —Kurt gime mientras fuerza su miembro entre los labios ansiosos de Blaine.— Sí. —Se conduce más profundo en la garganta de Blaine cuando el resbaladizo vibrador es empujado rápidamente dentro de él, gritando cuando Blaine lo enciende y lo mantiene allí; la sensación hormigueando en todo su cuerpo y haciéndole agarrar el cabello de Blaine duro.— Estoy... estoy... —se retira de la boca de Blaine rápidamente, cogiéndose a sí mismo en su propio puño dos veces antes de derramarse sobre el rostro de Blaine, en sus anteojos, mejillas y labios. Él sisea al sentir el vibrador, pero Blaine lo quita rápidamente y tira ciegamente de Kurt hacia abajo en un beso, su pegajosa corrida escurriendo entre sus bocas.

— Déjame ayudarte por ahí, —susurra Kurt, besando la mejilla de Blaine hasta que está limpia, tomando su pene en la mano y comenzando a trabajar en él.— ...a limpiarte, —murmura mientras su lengua rosada serpentea por entre sus labios, pasando a lo largo de las vetas blancas que decoran los cristales de los anteojos de Blaine.

— Oh Jesucristo, —Blaine gime, clavando los dedos en los hombros de Kurt mientras se sacude en su puño.— Bésame. Toma tu corrida en tu boca y sólo... bésame.

Kurt hace lo que se le dice, siendo recompensado con la sensación de Blaine murmurando alrededor de su lengua mientras se viene, cayendo contra el sofá en una masa irregular sin huesos.

— Tendría que haber ido al oculista hace años, —bromea con voz ronca por tomar a Kurt profundo en su garganta.

— Espero que no estén arruinados, —Kurt se ríe cuando él tiernamente toma los anteojos de su cara.— Dios, fue tan caliente.

— Yo no te cogí.

— Más tarde.

— En efecto.

— ¿Qué diablos es eso? —Kurt grita cuando siente algo frío y duro rozando en su trasero.

— Mantente abierto para mí, —susurra Blaine mientras empuja el tapón anal dentro de Kurt.— Prepararé la cena, luego tengo trabajo que hacer, y entonces tú y yo vamos a pasar un buen rato.

— ¿No es así siempre?

**. . .**

El día después de la catástrofe de los anteojos, Blaine trabaja desde casa. Kurt va a la universidad, caminando con rigidez y contándole a Blaine que no sabe cómo va a arreglárselas con ballet y jazz en un sólo día, pero rápidamente le asegura que valió completamente la pena.

Para la hora del almuerzo Blaine ha escrito tres variaciones del mismo jingle, esperando que los ejecutivos de publicidad bastante exigentes de Webster Evans estén encantados con al menos uno de ellos, y él decide tomar su almuerzo en el balcón, recogiendo su teléfono en el camino a través de la sala de estar para descubrir cinco nuevos mensajes de texto.

Joe: _Has roto a mi mejor amigo. No puedo esperar a ver los anteojos y reírme a carcajadas en tu cara... siempre y cuando estén limpios._

Santana: _Por Dios, no te detienes ante nada, ¿verdad? Eso sí, puedo ver que probablemente luces estúpidamente sexy en un par de anteojos. Advertencia: Berry te mandará un mensaje de texto.._

Wes: _Blaine. Bueno. No sé qué decir. Kathy quería saber de qué me estaba riendo, y estaba tan avergonzado en tu nombre que no podía explicarle._

Seb: _Kurt teme que nunca podrá sentarse de nuevo. ¡Bien por ti, amigo!_

Rachel: _BLAINE! KURT ME DICE QUE HA ARRUINADO TUS ANTEOJOS BURBERRY. OH, Y QUE LE DUELE EL TRASERO. TAMBIÉN ME PREGUNTABA SI KURT Y TÚ QUERÍAN VISITARNOS EL PRÓXIMO FIN DE SEMANA. FINN Y PUCK VIENEN. SE QUEDARÁN AQUÍ PERO ERES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE RICO PARA CONSEGUIR UN HOTEL PARA KURT Y PARA TI._

Después de permanecer en mudo asombro por un tiempo, finalmente decide responderle primero a Rachel.

**¿Por qué siempre mandas mensajes / correos electrónicos / mensajes instantáneos en MAYÚSCULAS? ¿POR QUÉ? En cuanto a la visita... no estoy seguro. Quiero decir... es Nueva York. No lo sé. ¿Puedo hablar con Kurt sobre ello y avisarte? Como que quiero pero como que no.**

**Y Kurt está bien. Un poco adolorido, tal vez, pero no es nada comparado con lo que él me hace pasar.**

_¡BLAINE!_ Ella responde segundos después. _NO HAY NADA MALO CON LAS MAYÚSCULAS. INDICAN QUE MI MENSAJE NECESITA ATENCIÓN. YO NECESITO ATENCIÓN. EN CUANTO A NY... BUENO, SÍ, ES NY, AHÍ ES DONDE YO VIVO. PERO SÍ, HABLA CON KURT. NO ESTABA ESPERANDO REALMENTE QUE SÓLO SE LO ANUNCIARAS._

Aplacado, sonríe ante la seriedad de Rachel, y luego envía un mensaje de texto grupal añadiendo a Kurt a la lista.

**Mi novio tiene una gran boca. Útil para chupar mi pene, no tan buena para guardar secretos. Debido a esto, he decidido filmar nuestra noche de bodas, para salvar a Kurt de tener que twitear en vivo toda la cosa. Hummel: te veré en casa.**

Él escucha de nuevo de todos los interesados, excepto de Kurt, quien anuncia su presencia en voz muy alta esa misma tarde al azotar la puerta principal y chillar "¡BLAINE!" y luego dar pisotones por el pasillo hacia la sala de música, donde hace una pausa en la puerta.

— ¿Sí? —Blaine le pregunta inocentemente, girando en el banco del piano para mirarlo.

Se miran el uno al otro durante unos segundos antes de que ambos se echen a reír, Kurt va hasta su prometido, cubriendo su espalda, con los brazos descansando sobre sus hombros.— Eres malvado, —dice, sin dejar de reír mientras Blaine cierra el piano antes de animarlo a colocarse en su regazo.

— ¿Soy malvado? ¿Quién empezó esta cosa?

— En mi defensa, sólo le mandé un mensaje de texto a Rachel, y luego Joe quería saber por qué estaba caminando gracioso. Le dije que era porque había pasado cuatro horas con un tapón anal en el trasero y él se atragantó con el café.

— Genial.

— Pero ese mensaje, Blaine... ese mensaje...

— ¿Ese mensaje qué?, —se ríe.— ¿Ese mensaje fue salvajemente inapropiado? ¿Divulgué un poco de demasiada información? Te gané en tu propio juego, Hummel. Ahora aguántate.

— Con gusto, —Kurt se ríe, inclinándose para besar el punto sensible justo debajo de la oreja de Blaine.— ¿Tuviste un buen día?

— Productivo, —asiente con la cabeza.

— ¿Llamaste a tus padres?

— Sí, y el doctor dijo que están felices de que papá se ha recuperado completamente. Ha sido un largo camino, supongo, pero él tenía razón. Lo logró.

— Él lo hizo. Y sabes que cada vez que los hemos visto parece más fuerte, más como solía estarlo.

— Oh, y el mensaje de Rachel. Ella nos invita a visitarla el próximo fin de semana. Finn y Puck también van.

— ¿Nueva York? —Kurt le pregunta con sorpresa.

— Sí.

— Oh. Okay, bueno... es tu decisión.

— No es mi decisión, —dice Blaine.— Quiero que hablemos de ello y decidamos juntos.

— ¿Quieres ir?

— Sí y no, —Blaine admite con honestidad.— Quiero decir... podría ser divertido, y no hemos visto a ninguno de ellos desde Año Nuevo. También creo que es un poco injusto que siempre vienen aquí a visitarnos pero nunca les devolvemos el favor.

— Eso es porque tú pagas sus vuelos, —señala Kurt.— Ellos no son tontos.

— Bueno, eso puede ser, pero... sí, siento que deberíamos ir, pero... pero no quiero hacer el ridículo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Kurt le pregunta en voz baja, mirándolo a los ojos con preocupación.

— Yo no... yo no quiero llegar a tener un ataque de pánico o algo... Y tengo miedo de que las pesadillas puedan volver. Cuando fui aquella vez para encontrarte, yo estaba decidido, enfocado en recuperarte y nada más. Incluso cuando estaba conduciendo en la ciudad, estaba tan ocupado pensando en ti que ni siquiera me di cuenta de dónde estaba ni lo que estaba haciendo.

— Pero estabas dispuesto a vivir allí, —Kurt le recuerda.

— Por ti, sí. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Pero no me permití pensar en las posibles consecuencias a largo plazo porque conseguir que me amaras de nuevo era más importante.

— Nunca dejé de amarte, —Kurt le dice, pasándole una mano tranquilizadora sobre su espalda.— Así que... además de querer aplacar a las chicas... dime por qué quieres ir.

— Hay un montón de razones. Creo que podría ser divertido. Me gustaría hacer todas las cosas turísticas contigo, y llevarte de compras, obviamente, pero también... esto suena ridículo, pero... yo no quiero terminar con un marido en Broadway y estar asustado de ir a sentarme en un asiento y verlo actuar. Quiero superar esta barrera mental ahora, en mi tiempo libre, a diferencia de enfrentarme de repente con otra alternativa. Tampoco quiero ser el padre de un adolescente y que me esté pidiendo ir a visitarlo ahí y estar frenado, negándome a ir.

— Está bien, —Kurt asiente,— Entonces... aparte de lo obvio 'porque es Nueva York' dime por qué no quieres ir.

— Quiero a Rachel y a Santana profundamente... pero a veces... son demasiado. Y no sé qué tan bien voy a lidiar con una situación ya estresante si Rach está chillando, Puck sólo queriendo ir a beber y Santana continuamente quejándose de su falta de vida sexual. Es que... es obligado que será intenso con ellos, siempre lo es, y por eso dormimos tan bien después de que se van. No me refiero a hacerles algo poco amable, pero cuando estábamos todos en Ohio sólo teníamos que lidiar con ellos en pequeñas porciones. Tengo miedo de terminar perdiendo los estribos o... o llorando y arruinando todo el viaje.

— Entonces... ¿Qué tal esto? —Kurt le pregunta mientras toma la mano de Blaine en la suya.— Volamos el viernes al mediodía, y nos reunimos todos para la cena de esa noche. El Sábado lo pasamos solos, haciendo turismo y tal vez nos reunimos con ellos para tomar unas copas por la noche, pero nada demasiado pesado. El Domingo nos encontramos todos para el almuerzo antes de que tú y yo volemos de regreso por la tarde. Prometo fielmente tenerte en mis brazos mientras duermes, y estar ahí cuando me necesites. Si un ataque de pánico ocurre entonces conseguimos tranquilamente un taxi de vuelta al hotel y nos quedamos ahí hasta que te sientas mejor. Si en algún punto cualquier cosa te hace sentir incómodo todo lo que tienes que hacer es mirarme y yo lo sabré, y nos podremos ir, Blaine. Yo también juro, que aunque puede que le haya dicho a Rachel el pequeño detalle extraño acerca de nuestra vida sexual, yo nunca, pero nunca le diría a nadie que has tenido pesadillas o encontrado cosas difíciles de manejar.

— ¿Por qué eres tan maravilloso? —Blaine pregunta, inclinando su cabeza contra el pecho de Kurt.

— Porque tengo un prometido bastante fabuloso que a veces necesita un poco de cuidado, —dice mientras besa la parte superior de su cabeza.

— Voy a reservar los vuelos.

— ¿Quieres ir?

— Si. —Blaine mira hacia arriba, con un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro.— Porque me haces sentir tan seguro... tan amado. Y sé que no le dirías a nadie esta situación, ni siquiera tienes que explicarlo.

— Estoy orgulloso de ti, —Kurt sonríe, besando sus labios suavemente.— Muy orgulloso.

— Ni siquiera te pregunté si querías ir, —Blaine frunce el ceño— ¿asumo que sí?

— Sí, así es. De cualquier manera tengo que preguntarle a Rach si acepta ser mi dama de honor.

— ¿No se sentirá raro?

— No, en absoluto. No me arrepiento de nada. Estoy viviendo en la ciudad más increíble con mi maravilloso prometido y somos felices. Nueva York estaba bien... genial, incluso. Pero tú no estabas allí y nunca fue el lugar dónde estábamos destinados a ser. Ahora, trae tu laptop a la cocina, reserva los vuelos y habla conmigo mientras yo cocino la cena.

— Tengo que enviar algo de esta música de todos modos, —Blaine dice mientras se acomoda en la mesa.— Esperemos que la aprueben esta vez.

— Todavía no veo qué estaba mal con el último lote, —Kurt comenta cuando toma los ingredientes de la nevera.

— Yo tampoco, pero son exigentes. Supongo que tienen todo el derecho de serlo, están gastando millones en esta campaña.

— Es una pena que no estés recibiendo millones como pago, —Kurt dice con una sonrisa triste.

— Pero me pagan cincuenta mil.

— Wow. Yo no sabía eso. ¿Es eso lo que paga Kendal's?

— Setenta y cinco, pero es más trabajo con ellos. Webster Evans están preparados para igualar eso si me vuelvo exclusivo... sólo trabajar para ellos y para Kendal's, nada más.

— ¿Por qué no entonces?

— ¿Crees que debería?

— Si aún puedes hacer tu música de sesión, entonces sí. No porque necesitemos el dinero de las sesiones, sino porque sé lo mucho que lo disfrutas. ¿Asumo que esos salarios son anuales?

— Sí, —Blaine dice mientras hace click en su correo electrónico.— Sería más bien excesivo si fuera mensual... Ugh. —De repente, con el ceño fruncido, cierra su email y se aparta de la mesa, tomando un vaso de la alacena y llenándolo con agua.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada. Sólo un email estúpido. Eso es todo.

— ¿Quieres chatear con chicas solteras en tu área? —Kurt bromea.

— ¡Ha! No... sólo... estupideces.

— Pruébame.

Blaine vacila un momento, con la tentación de ignorarlo mientras se sienta a la mesa una vez más. Pero una mirada a la cara de Kurt le dice que esto no es una opción, por lo que suspira profundamente y se rinde.— Quieren que audicione de nuevo para la Sinfónica.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso es fantástico! —Kurt ríe acercándose a la mesa.— Lo vas a hacer, ¿verdad?

— No es fantástico y no, no voy a hacerlo, —dice Blaine con petulancia.— Fallé la última vez, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado.

— No fallaste, —Kurt dice mientras se sienta en la silla contigua.— Perdiste contra alguien con más experiencia. ¿Es para las percusiones de nuevo?

— Violín.

— ¡Pero esto es lo que querías! —Kurt exclama.— Tienes que ir por ello Blaine, tienes que hacerlo.

— Yo no tengo que hacer nada, —dice con brusquedad.— Y no voy a audicionar nuevamente. Eso es definitivo.

— Pero tú en realidad...

— Dije que no, Kurt. Fin de la discusión. —Él cierra la laptop y se pone de pie rápidamente, escapando a su sala de música y dejando a Kurt tragando el nudo en su garganta antes de continuar con la cena. Sacude la cabeza con incredulidad cuando oye una especie de concierto de violín que se está reproduciendo; su estado de ánimo ahora rebelde mientras sirve la comida y va a pisotones hacia el pasillo.

— ¡Blaine! Tu cena está en la mesa.

Él regresa, dejándose caer con el ceño fruncido en su silla mientras empuja su salmón alrededor del plato con el tenedor, sin siquiera mirar cuando Blaine se acomoda en el lado contrario.— Gracias por la cena, —dice tímidamente, haciendo una mueca cuando Kurt no hace más que refunfuñar.— Yo um... siento mucho haberme enojado.

— Lo que sea.

— No hagas esto, —implora Blaine.

— Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

— Regresas a la adolescencia cuando las cosas no salen bien, —argumenta Blaine.— Tienes veinte años, Kurt. No doce.

— Sí, veinte años, —Kurt dice furioso.— Lo suficientemente grande para estar comprometido contigo, lo suficientemente adulto como para tener una relación que se encuentra en igualdad de condiciones... y sin embargo... y sin embargo, está muy bien para ti decirme que debo ir a Londres... pero cuando yo incluso intento sugerirte que debes audicionar me dices que no y te niegas a hablar de ello. Y luego... ¡luego! sacas tu molestia y frustración yéndote y tocando la más exquisita pieza musical en el mismo instrumento con el que te niegas a audicionar.

— No puedo pasar por el rechazo de nuevo, Kurt, yo no puedo. Me dolió mucho la última vez.

— Sí, porque nos quedamos sin dinero, ¡pero eso no sucederá esta vez! ¡Acabas de decirme que potencialmente vas a ganar ciento cincuenta mil dólares este año Blaine! ¿Qué puedes perder?

— ¿Mi orgullo... otra vez? ¿El eterno sentimiento de vergüenza que tengo por sentir que te he decepcionado? ¿La sensación de ser bueno, pero nunca lo suficientemente bueno?

— Oh Blaine, —Kurt suspira, empujando su cena a un lado mientras sube a su regazo.— Escúchame. —Enredando sus rizos oscuros alrededor de sus dedos, Kurt presiona un pequeño beso en su sien antes de continuar.— Nunca podrías decepcionarme, para empezar, así que por favor deja de pensar de esa manera. Y si se trata de orgullo... Bueno, no tienes que decirle a una sola alma que lo harás si no quieres. En cuanto a no sentirte lo suficientemente bueno... la última vez que audicionaste para ellos en el violín conseguiste el concierto. No lo lograste en la percusión, pero tú mismo has dicho que no es donde residen tus habilidades naturales. Ellos no seguirían pidiéndote que audicionaras si no les gustaras como persona, o si no creyeran que tienes un don en la música. ¿Por qué molestarse? Pueden invitar a la gente a audicionar, Blaine, no tienen que poner un anuncio en The Tribune (1) solicitando candidatos. Voy a decirte algo que me dijiste hace meses, cuando estaba de mal humor sobre potencialmente irme a Londres. Quiero que hagas esto, y creo que si eres honesto contigo mismo, tendrás que admitir que tú también quieres hacerlo.

— Debí haber sabido que esto vendría de nuevo a morderme en el trasero, —gruñe Blaine mientras trata de ocultarse en el cuello de Kurt.

— ¿Cuándo es la audición?

— En dos semanas.

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo y tome tu mano?

— No puedo tocar el violín si estás sosteniendo mi mano, —Blaine sonríe.

— ¿Entonces lo harás?

— Lo haré... por ti más que nada. Pero ni una palabra a nadie.

— Lo prometo.

* * *

 **(1) The Tribune:** Nombre de un reconocido periódico de los Estados Unidos.


	23. Chapter 23

— ¿Estás bien? —Kurt le pregunta en la que parece ser la billonésima vez mientras toma la mano de Blaine fuertemente entre las suyas y se dirigen hacia el metro.

— Sí. Sinceramente. En serio. —Él sonríe, pero su corazón no está en ello y Kurt puede decirlo cuando traga con nerviosismo.

— De hecho... ¿por qué no tomamos un taxi? —Él pregunta claramente, deteniéndose en la parte superior de las escaleras.— Pantalones blancos en el metro es sinónimo de problemas.

— Gracias, —dice Blaine, dejando caer los hombros con alivio.

Se relaja una vez que están sentados en el restaurante de comida mexicana y tiene una cerveza en la mano. Kurt se acurruca más cerca, arriba y debajo de su mandíbula donde deposita un dulce beso.— Estás siendo muy valiente.

— El metro me derribó un poco. Es la misma línea que utilizaba para buscar a Luke. Es curioso... puedo hablar de él y de nuestro tiempo juntos ahora sin sentir ningún remordimiento. Tristeza de que se ha ido -extrañamente me hubiera gustado que lo conocieras- pero ya no me siento culpable. Y sin embargo... aquí... viendo las cosas que me recuerdan el tiempo que pasé aquí... simplemente... me hace sentir como si no pudiera respirar.

— Porque no es él lo que te hace sentir de esta manera, es cómo estuviste después de su muerte, —Kurt explica pacientemente.— Yo sé que tienes temor de convertirte en esa persona otra vez, pero no lo tengas. Por favor. Porque ahora estás más allá de eso. Tú ya no eres ese hombre, así como yo ya no soy ese niño asustadizo que era intimidado. Hemos cambiado a través de la búsqueda de nosotros y volviéndonos lo suficientemente seguros en nuestra relación hasta el punto de querer casarnos. Todos esos momentos oscuros están ahora detrás de nosotros... nos tenemos el uno al otro para apoyarnos.

— Eres... tan... maduro, —dice Blaine, fascinado por la forma en que habla Kurt.— Dios mío, te amo mucho. ¿Por qué tiene que faltar tanto tiempo para la boda?

— No tiene que ser así, —Kurt sonríe,— podríamos casarnos mañana si así lo deseas.

— Tentador... pero no. Sé que va a pasar, y yo sé que va a ser perfecto. No tiene sentido apresurarse y poner en peligro el servicio que queremos sólo porque nos volvimos impacientes.

— De todos modos, son sólo catorce meses.

— ¿Catorce meses para qué? —Finn le pregunta cuando llega a la mesa, seguido de Rachel, Santana y Puck.

— Nuestra boda, —Kurt sonríe mientras abraza fuertemente a su hermano.

— Ugh, —Santana rueda los ojos mientras besa la mejilla de Blaine.— Así que esa es la forma en que van a ir las cosas esta noche, ¿verdad? El noviecito y el Sugar Daddy nos van a aburrir a todos con la charla de combinaciones de colores y cenas de ensayo... ¡Ay! Blaine, ¿me acabas de dar una patada?

— Sí, —dice sonriendo.— Ahora siéntate y cállate.

Su noche es ruidosa, estridente y llena de diversión. Rachel llora casi sin control cuando Kurt le pide que sea su dama de honor, hasta que Santana señala con aire de suficiencia que Blaine se lo pidió a ella incluso antes de que le propusiera matrimonio a Kurt. Puck nunca para de decir lo feliz que está por ellos, y le ruega a Blaine que se le permita organizar su despedida de soltero.

— ¿Por qué la mía? —se ríe.— ¿Por qué no la de Kurt?

— Porque Kurt probablemente hará algo completamente gay. Tú eres el salvaje.

— Joe está organizando la mía, —Kurt dice con un ligero rubor.— Al parecer tendré dos. Una que será aceptable para que asistan nuestros padres, y otra que no lo será, —hace una pausa, jugueteando con su bebida.— Y eso implica un stripper.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Blaine chilla fuertemente,— Lo voy a matar.

— Totalmente ignorada tu fiesta para ir a la de Hummel, —Santana dice arrastrando las palabras.

— Completamente, —Puck está de acuerdo cuando el rostro de Rachel se ilumina.

— Finn, tú puedes ir a la de Blaine y yo a la de Kurt, —dice mientras acaricia su brazo.

— Um... Wes está arreglando la mía. Creo que es sólo pizza, de hecho, —dice en voz baja, todavía dolido por la revelación de Kurt.— Supongo que Seb optará por ir a la de Kurt... y, probablemente, Nick y Jeff también.

— O... —Kurt dice, de repente golpeado con una idea.— ¿Qué tal esto? Hacemos una gran comida juntos, con los familiares y amigos -y luego una fiesta sin la familia, pero con el stripper.

— ¿Cuál es el trato con un stripper? —Blaine resopla.— ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno?

— Por supuesto que sí, —él lo tranquiliza, y te invitamos a ser el stripper, si así lo deseas, amor. Pero siempre he querido un stripper para mi despedida de soltero, eso es todo.

— ¿Así que tendríamos una despedida de soltero en conjunto?

— Sí. Y prometo llevarte a casa a ti, y no al stripper.

— Okay, —dice riendo.— Sí. Me gusta cómo suena eso.

Permanecen en el restaurante hasta tarde, hablando y poniéndose al día con los demás hasta que los camareros han apilado las sillas en todas las otras mesas y se quedan ahí, frustrados, esperando a que paguen la cuenta y se vayan -lo que finalmente hacen.

— ¿Van a nuestra casa para tomar café? —Santana les pregunta mientras engancha sus brazos entre Kurt y Blaine.

— Gracias, pero creo que vamos a pasar, —dice Kurt, para gran alivio de Blaine.— Tenemos mucho sexo fabulosamente gay por delante y todo eso, —añade, por lo que Blaine se ruboriza y mira al suelo.

— No me sorprende, —Rachel sonríe.— Mañana nos ponemos al día con ustedes.

Ellos se despiden y encuentran un taxi, Kurt poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Blaine una vez que están en movimiento.— Sólo estaba bromeando sobre el sexo, —le susurra a Blaine al oído.

— Yo no creo poder, —susurra de vuelta, mortificado.— Quiero decir que me divertí mucho, pero estoy un poco...

— No vas a relajarte hasta que estemos en casa.

— No propiamente, no. Lo siento. Estoy tratando.

— Sé que así es, y lo estás haciendo muy bien. Está bien. Tuvimos una buena noche, fue bueno verlos a todos y ahora podemos volver y descansar un poco para estar listos para mañana.

— Te debo todo,—dice Blaine mientras juega con los botones de su chaqueta.

— Se lo debes a Wes también... Puede que le haya llamado antes de venir para discutir algunas cosas con él, —Kurt admite con timidez.— Necesitaba conocer los lugares que debo evitar, las cosas que podrían perturbarte o lo que sea... y yo no quería obligarte a hablar de ello.

— Sin embargo, no puedo pagarle a Wes con sexo fabulosamente gay, —sonríe.

— No... Pero estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos tener unos días de vacaciones con él y Kathy este verano.

— ¿Es una broma? Sí, me encantaría, —sonríe alegremente en la oscuridad.— Eso sería increíble.

Él cae en un sueño satisfactorio esa noche, descansado la cabeza sobre el pecho de Kurt como es su costumbre. Kurt le sigue poco después, feliz de escuchar los pequeños resoplidos y ronquidos característicos que escapan de Blaine cuando sueña. La pesadilla lo golpea en las primeras horas. Si Blaine se hubiera visto obligado a explicar de qué se trataba, no habría sido capaz de decirlo, sólo que era la misma figura sin rostro que cuelga en la puerta como siempre ha sucedido, y cuando mira hacia abajo ve sangre, espesa y de color rojo oscuro, escurriéndole entre los dedos. Se despierta con un sobresalto a causa de sus propios gritos, pero Kurt está ahí. Kurt, quien lo sostiene y lo mece suavemente hacia atrás y hacia adelante, quien acaricia su cabello y recuerda los consejos de Wes de susurrarle en vez de hablarle, y asegurándole una y otra vez que todo se ha ido, que la pesadilla ya no existe y que él está aquí, él está aquí.

Finalmente Blaine se ha tranquilizado una vez más, quedándose dormido con la parte superior de la pijama de Kurt firmemente en sus manos, su cuerpo hipando con sollozos ocasionales que disminuyen gradualmente. Zafándose con delicadeza, Kurt se quita rápidamente su camisa antes de abrazar a Blaine fuertemente una vez más y espera a que salga el sol, antes de finalmente quedarse dormido al tiempo que la sala se llena de un resplandor rosado.

— Hey, —Kurt dice con voz grave mientras se estira y bosteza.

— Hey. —Blaine se apoya sobre un codo, mirándolo.— Te he estado viendo dormir.

— No es raro en absoluto, —Kurt sonríe, estirándose hasta encontrar la parte posterior de su cuello para atraerlo en un beso.— ¿Estás bien?

— Tengo que disculparme.

— No, no tienes que hacerlo. —Kurt se sienta contra las almohadas, frotándose los ojos por un segundo.— Por favor, no lo hagas. Sabíamos que había una posibilidad de que esto ocurriera, estoy más preocupado por ti que cualquier otra cosa.

— Estoy bien, —Blaine dice humildemente.— Me siento mal por despertarte. No recuerdo mucho, sólo que era el mismo sueño que siempre solía tener, y que eras tú el que me sostenía cuando me desperté y no Wes.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué creo que volvió? —Pregunta Kurt.— Estás haciendo demasiado hincapié en ello. Tratemos esto como cualquier otra ciudad. Es sólo otro lugar. Sin nombre, sin rostro. Podemos salir y hacer cosas hoy y mirarlo con ojos nuevos, como si nunca hubiéramos visto ninguno de estos lugares antes. No estoy diciendo que no soñarás esta noche, pero podría ayudar si te relajas durante el día.

— Okay, —dice Blaine con decisión.— Está bien.

— Entonces... ¿a dónde primero? ¿El Empire State? ¿La Estatua de la Libertad?

— Tienes que estar bromeando, —dice Blaine con la boca abierta.— Demasiado alto. No puedo...

— Ya lo sé, tonto. Sólo estoy jugando. Dime dónde deseas ir.

— Oh. Um... bueno... Dios. No lo sé. Um... ¿Podríamos ir a tomar un café en Central Park? Siempre me gustó ese lugar.

— ¡Bien! —Kurt sonríe.— Excelente. Central Park allá vamos.

**. . .**

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Kurt le pregunta cuando Blaine se sienta en una banca cercana y toma grandes bocanadas de aire.

— Mucho. Lamento no haber podido lidiar con el desayuno.

— No te preocupes por eso, —dice a la ligera.— Estoy bastante seguro de que me las he arreglado para comer lo suficiente por los dos, —dice sonriendo hacia él, frunciendo el ceño cuando se da cuenta de lo cansado que luce Blaine.— Anda. Caminemos un poco, y luego volvamos al hotel a descansar.

Entrelaza su brazo con el que le ofrece Blaine y pasean por el sol de primavera juntos, admirando su entorno por un tiempo hasta que Kurt empuja a Blaine con el hombro.— Entonces... la boda.

— ¿Hmm?

— Me preguntaba si tenías alguna idea sobre cómo debe ser nuestro apellido.

— Oh, bueno... —La distracción funciona bien para Blaine mientras camina pensando en ello por un momento.— Bueno... no lo sé realmente... um...

— Porque no me importaría convertirme en Kurt Anderson.

— ¿En serio?

— Pensé que te sorprendería, —Kurt sonríe.

— Sí, así es. —Arrugando su nariz pensando, caminan juntos en silencio por un momento más hasta llegar a la fuente donde Blaine se sienta en el borde.— Podemos hacer eso si quieres...

— ¿Pero?

— Pero supongo que siempre supuse que uniríamos ambos apellidos con un guión. No sé.

— Los Berry no lo hicieron.

— Es cierto, —Blaine asiente mientras Kurt se sienta junto a él,— pero no están legalmente casados de todos modos. ¿De quién es el apellido?

— Creo que de Leroy.

— De todos modos, eso no importa. Por mi parte, veo el matrimonio más como un enlace. Una unión de dos personas... yo realmente no creo que renunciar a tu apellido refleje eso. Además, como único hijo creo que sería bueno para ti ser capaz de pasarlo a tu hijo algún día.

— Sí... Supongo que no pensé en eso, —Kurt dice en voz baja, tal vez un poco triste -provocando que Blaine tome su mano entre las suyas.

— Siempre podrías utilizar Kurt Anderson como tu nombre artístico, si quisieras, —él sugiere.

— ¡Oh, sí! —Kurt se alegra considerablemente ante ese pensamiento.— ¿Podría? ¿No te molestaría?

— ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? —Blaine se ríe.— Sería un honor.

— ¡Entonces haremos eso! —Exclama animadamente.— Uniremos nuestros apellidos con un guión y yo tomaré el tuyo como nombre artístico. ¡Ooh! —aplaude haciendo a Blaine reír.— ¡Emocionante!

— Bien, —dice Blaine, abalanzándose para besar sus labios brevemente.— Me alegro de que haya funcionado.

— ¿Anderson-Hummel, o Hummel-Anderson? —Kurt pregunta, por lo que Blaine deja caer la cabeza entre sus manos y ríe de nuevo.

— Anderson-Hummel supongo, es alfabético.

— Pero Hummel-Anderson suena mejor, —señala Kurt.— Fluye mejor. Kurt y Blaine Hummel-Anderson.

— Okay. Me parece bien, —Blaine dice mientras sonríe ampliamente.— De hecho, esta es posiblemente la mejor conversación que he tenido.

— Está arreglado entonces. Seremos los Anderson-Hummel, —Kurt dice con un gesto enfático.

— Hummel-Anderson.

— ¡Sí! —Kurt exclama mientras estalla en risas sobre-excitadas.— ¡Eso!

Mareados de felicidad, comienzan a caminar de nuevo, aunque para Kurt, es más como un rebote mientras trata de contener su alegría.— Los anillos de boda, —dice en voz alta mientras pasa el pulgar sobre el anillo de compromiso de Blaine.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Iguales?

— Creo que sí, ¿no te parece?

— Sí, —Kurt asiente.— Lo que significa que vamos a tener que encontrar algún tipo de consenso, porque me gustan las cosas brillantes y a ti te gustan las cosas masculinas, pero eso es lo que los hará perfectos. Una unión de las manos y los corazones, —dice, girando en su lugar con una floritura.— Estoy pensando que voy a mover mi anillo de compromiso a mi mano derecha.

— Yo igual, —Blaine lo captura por la cintura, atrayéndolo más cerca y besándolo profunda y largamente, atreviéndose a correr la lengua por los labios de Kurt antes de morderlo ligeramente.— Dios, te amo, —susurra en su boca.— Amo todo esto.

— Yo también, —ríe Kurt mientras deja que Blaine lo incline y lo bese otra vez.— Anda. Regresemos a descansar un poco, —dice, de repente ansioso de nuevo por el bienestar de Blaine.

— Nah, —dice Blaine mientras coloca a Kurt de pie y toma su mano,— no desperdiciemos el día. Hay un lugar al que quiero que vayamos.

— ¿Tiffany? —Kurt grita en la cara de Blaine mientras se detienen en la concurrida acera.

— En busca de los anillos de bodas, —Blaine sonríe.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Ahora? ¿Y en Tiffany?

— ¿Por qué no? —dice Blaine, riéndose de los ojos de Kurt, que ahora están como platos.— Tendremos que elegirlos en algún momento... y ya sabes lo que significa Tiffany...

— ¡Diamantes! —Kurt grita alegremente mientras arrastra a Blaine hacia la puerta.

Una hora más tarde y Kurt está en la última charola, mientras la siempre paciente asistente le sonríe con indulgencia a este sobre-excitado joven, pero increíblemente exigente. Blaine se encuentra justo a su lado en todo, más que feliz de dejar que Kurt dé su opinión, y amablemente tendiendo su mano cada vez que es solicitada por su prometido.

— No, —Kurt dice mientras saca el anillo del dedo derecho de Blaine.— Ese tampoco se ve bien.

— Me gustó ese, —Blaine dice en voz baja.

— Pero a mí no, —dice Kurt mientras vuelve su atención a la charola.— ¿Qué tal este?

— Es horrible. Ni siquiera pienses en poner eso en mi mano porque te lo estoy diciendo, no.

— Haz lo que quieras, —Kurt se encoge de hombros, aunque hay una alegría detrás de sus palabras.

— Me gusta ese, —dice Blaine, señalando una banda de platino grueso con cinco filas de pequeños diamantes alrededor de ella, brillando bajo las luces del exhibidor.

— A mí también, —coincide Kurt,— pero... ¿has visto el precio?

— Ocho mil, —Blaine dice mientras mira la lista.— Es más barato que tu anillo de compromiso.

— Sí, pero son dos.

— Pruébatelo —lo insta Blaine.— Estas son nuestras alianzas, Kurt. Me importa un carajo cuánto cuesten, van a estar en nuestras manos para toda la vida. Tienen que ser perfectas para nosotros.

Kurt se desliza el anillo y mira hacia su mano derecha, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas. Es demasiado grande para su delgado dedo, pero aún así se ve completamente perfecto y él traga grueso antes de entregárselo a Blaine para que se lo mida.

— Bueno, creo que hemos encontrado el indicado, —dice Blaine, con la voz ronca por la emoción mientras admira sus dedos con Kurt.

— Yo también lo creo, —susurra Kurt, enganchando su barbilla sobre el hombro de Blaine y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.— Blaine y Kurt Anderson-Hummel. Esposos, —dice besándolo justo por encima del cuello de su camisa.

— Hummel-Anderson, —lo corrige Blaine.

— Ese es el correcto, —Kurt se ríe.

— ¿Todo listo? —pregunta la asistente cortésmente.

— Creo que sí, —dice Blaine.— ¿Puedo preguntar, si sería muy inadecuado de mi parte besar a mi hombre aquí y ahora?

— Probablemente, —ella sonríe.— Pero increíblemente lindo. Permítame su teléfono.

Blaine hace lo que le dice, esperando hasta que ella lo sostiene con la cámara lista.— Adelante, —dice ella, y Blaine lo hace, girándose para acunar el rostro de Kurt con una mano, apoyando la otra en su cadera mientras conduce sus labios a los de Kurt, quien suspira felizmente en el beso, subiendo las manos para empuñar ligeramente la parte frontal de la camisa de Blaine.

— Son adorables, —dice la asistente mientras se separan para descansar sus frentes juntas.— ¿Cuándo es la boda?

— El treinta y uno de mayo, del próximo año, —dice Kurt todavía sin aliento por el beso mientras se encuentra incapaz de apartar los ojos de Blaine.— No puede venir lo suficientemente rápido.

**. . .**

— Y luego nos midieron, —Kurt le dice a Rachel con entusiasmo esa noche tomando cocteles.— Y dijeron que serán tres meses para que los hagan, pero Blaine quiere que estén grabados en el interior por lo que puede tardar un poco más.

— ¿Qué llevará grabado el tuyo, Hummel? —Pregunta Santana.— ¿Activo? ¿Pasivo? ¿O simplemente noviecito?

— Nada de eso, gracias, —dice Blaine con una mirada.— Y no te lo voy a decir. Va a ser mi sorpresa para Kurt.

— En ese caso yo quiero elegir el grabado del tuyo, —Kurt le dice.

— Por mí está bien, —Blaine responde con un encogimiento de hombros.

— Suena como si hubieran tenido un día ocupado, —señala Finn mientras bebe su cerveza.

— Así es. Después de las compras de los anillos, Blaine me llevó a Saks. ¡Oh Dios mío!... nos divertimos mucho.

— Mi tarjeta de crédito no, —ríe Blaine.

— Luego almorzamos, visitamos Times Square, caminamos a lo largo de Broadway y...

— Fuimos al museo, —Blaine se apresura precipitadamente, lanzando una mirada de advertencia a Kurt.

— Del sexo, —termina cuando la cabeza de Blaine golpea sobre la mesa.

— ¡Woah! —Vitorea Puck.— ¡Yo no sabía que había uno!

— Bueno, pues lo hay, —dice Kurt.— Y aunque era bastante interesante, no era tan...

— ¿Excitante? —ofrece Finn.

— Sí. No fue excitante en absoluto. Muy clínico.

— Estoy seguro que Blaine puede rectificar eso para ti, —Santana ríe, agitando su cabello mientras él se sonroja y mira al suelo.

— Hey Rach, ¿quieres visitarlo? —Finn le pregunta con una sonrisa.

— No, no quiero, —dice ella con recato mientras tira de su cárdigan.— Gracias.

Blaine y Kurt se despiden temprano, y Blaine sorprende a Kurt al sugerirle que caminen de regreso al hotel ya que está a sólo unas manzanas.— Bueno... me divertí mucho hoy, —dice mientras entrelaza sus dedos con los de Kurt.— Así como, un montón de diversión.

— Yo también, —coincide Kurt.— No esperaba venir aquí y elegir los anillos de boda. Eso sí... tampoco esperaba visitar un museo del sexo. Times Square palidece en comparación.

Blaine se ríe en voz baja.— Sí, fue... interesante. Al menos podemos decir que fuimos. Algunos de esos antiguos consoladores lucían más como instrumentos de tortura.

— Probablemente lo eran. Sin embargo, la tienda era buena -incluso si gastaste una cantidad ridícula de dinero.

— No estaba tan mal. Mejor que tú en Saks, de todos modos, —Blaine dice mientras le enseña la lengua.— Y son cosas que necesitamos...o que utilizaremos, de cualquier modo.

— No necesitas pasta en forma de pene o un dildo de arco iris, —Kurt se ríe mientras le da un empujón juguetón.— Pero tengo ganas de probar esas cuentas anales en algún momento. Y tengo la sensación de que el vibrador resistente al agua se convertirá en mi mejor amigo cuando tengas que irte lejos.

— ¿Ves? Cosas que necesitamos, —Blaine sonríe antes de detener a Kurt en la calle para besarlo, deslizando los dedos por su suave cabello cuando Kurt gime contra su lengua.— Pero te necesito a ti más que a nada.

No del todo seguro de lo que Blaine está insinuando, y sin querer empujarlo demasiado lejos, Kurt sonríe suavemente y toma su mano una vez más. Se quedan en silencio hasta que están de vuelta en su habitación, donde Blaine enciende una lámpara pequeña, antes de tomar la chaqueta de Kurt y colgarla cuidadosamente en el armario para después moverse hasta estar delante de él.

— ¿Puedo besarte otra vez? —Pregunta con incertidumbre.— Es que te ves tan hermoso así, y yo...

— No tienes que preguntar, —Kurt lo tranquiliza mientras su mano se detiene en la base del cuello de Blaine.— Sea lo que sea que te preocupa, déjalo salir.

— Me preocupa no ser capaz de terminar el trabajo, —se ríe, avergonzado.

— No hay trabajo que terminar, —Kurt le dice mientras deja que su lengua se deslice para trazar alrededor de la concha de la oreja de Blaine.— Dado que no se ha iniciado. Ahora besarme.

Blaine se pierde en el beso, dejando que sus sentidos se vuelvan abrumados con todas las cosas de Kurt, deleitándose en la sensación de sus manos corriendo sobre su espalda, moviéndose a la cintura de sus pantalones para desfajar su camisa. Su boca se abre más bajo el toque de Kurt, rindiéndose ante su lengua y gimiendo en su garganta mientras se siente endurecer. Blaine los mueve hacia la cama, cayendo sobre el colchón y tirando a Kurt encima de él, mente, cuerpo y alma conectándose con este joven mientras Kurt desabrocha a toda prisa su camisa y la abre de par en par, moviendo su boca en un sendero por el cuello y pecho de Blaine para succionar ligeramente un pezón con su boca, haciendo que Blaine arquee la espalda y grite. Se mueve para lamer el otro pezón mientras sus ágiles dedos hacen un trabajo rápido en el cinturón de Blaine y su cremallera, alcanzando el interior para frotar su erección, apenas contenida en sus calzoncillos.

Gimiendo en voz baja mientras sus labios se encuentran entre sí, una vez más, Blaine busca a tientas los botones del chaleco de Kurt y lo retira de sus hombros con impaciencia. Meciéndose, Kurt se quita su propia camisa por la cabeza, sintiendo que los botones le tomarán demasiado tiempo cuando su miembro se tensa dentro de los confines de sus pantalones. Por una fracción de segundo, él duda, preguntándose si debe consultarle a Blaine si está bien, pero temeroso de que eso lo sacuda de nuevo a la realidad. Pero entonces la pierna de Blaine se alza, envolviéndose alrededor de su cintura y acercándolo más, y todo pensamiento coherente es olvidado cuando Blaine deja un chupetón debajo de su mandíbula y se frotan rudamente uno contra el otro.

Liberándose de sus pantalones y calzoncillos, Kurt se desliza hacia abajo de la cama, retirando también los pantalones y la ropa interior de Blaine antes de dejar un sendero de besos calientes a lo largo de la parte interior de sus muslos. Depositando un beso en la punta del pene de Blaine -duro y chorreante- sonríe su agradecimiento hacia Blaine mientras llega a la mesa de noche y agarra la botella de lubricante, presionándola con insistencia en la mano de Kurt.

Blaine extiende sus piernas ampliamente, gimiendo de placer cuando un dedo resbaladizo traza una línea desde su pene hasta su entrada, rodeándolo e incitándolo mientras Blaine sacude sus caderas, sus ruidos volviéndose más y más desesperados. Kurt se inclina para tomarlo en la boca, pero Blaine coloca una mano en su hombro y niega con la cabeza, señalando con la mirada que él necesita besos. Entonces Kurt se recuesta junto a él, abriéndolo lentamente con los dedos mientras sus bocas y lenguas se mueven juntas y Kurt se frota dura y desesperadamente contra el muslo de Blaine hasta que él está tomando tres dedos con facilidad cuando se mueve hasta arrodillarse entre sus piernas.

Ambos gimen felizmente cuando Kurt se empuja dentro, cerrando los ojos de placer mientras permanece inmóvil, enterrado profundamente. Blaine mantiene los ojos abiertos, mirando su rostro con infinita fascinación cuando Kurt agarra la parte posterior de sus rodillas y comienza a moverse, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio para no gritar y echar a perder el momento. Él construye un ritmo constante, en cuyo punto abre sus ojos y le sonríe a Blaine, quien se arquea para un beso, que es descuidado pero perfecto mientras Kurt cae sobre sus codos y se mueve más profundo. Él sabe el momento en que ha rozado la próstata de Blaine porque su cabeza golpea de nuevo en la almohada mientras una mano agarra el culo de Kurt y lleva la otra a su pene, adolorido y ahora desesperado por la liberación. Acariciándose lentamente, espera, aguardando el momento hasta que puede sentir a Kurt aumentando el ritmo con embestidas erráticas, y luego ambos se dejar ir, viniéndose silenciosamente mientras Kurt entierra su cara en el hueco sudoroso del cuello de Blaine e inhala fuertemente. Se quedan así durante mucho tiempo, las caderas de Kurt meciéndose suavemente mientras su respiración se calma poco a poco y, finalmente, Kurt rueda, agarrando un puñado de pañuelos desechables y limpiando con cansancio el estómago de Blaine. Siguen sin hablar cuando Kurt extiende su brazo para que Blaine se acurruque más cerca, frotando sus narices mientras sonríen, brillante, radiante y deslumbrante antes de que Kurt lo bese tiernamente y apague la luz.

Ambos duermen profundamente.


	24. Chapter 24

— Puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo, —Blaine se repite una y otra vez mientras mira fijamente a su propio reflejo. Se inclina hacia el grifo abierto, tomando un poco de agua en la mano y salpicándola sobre su cara antes de enderezarse de nuevo, susurrando su mantra mientras toma una servilleta y se seca las manos. Oye un inodoro y espera a que salga Kurt, viendo en el espejo mientras camina hacia él.

— Hablando solo, —dice con una mirada que casi coincide con la de Blaine en su nerviosismo.— No es una buena señal. Me preocupaba que esto te enviara a la locura.

— Si. —Blaine hace un gracioso salto en el acto, rodando su cuello y tratando de liberar parte de la tensión.

— Sólo trato de mentalizarme un poco.

— ¿Está todo listo?

— Supongo.

— La positividad es la clave, Blaine, —Kurt dice mientras sostiene la puerta abierta para él y entran en el vestíbulo del Centro Sinfónico, sus pies resonando mientras caminan hacia la sala de orquesta.— Sólo recuerda eso.

— Sí, —Blaine asiente con la cabeza mientras trata de no pensar en lo que está por venir.— Cristo, me siento enfermo.

— Vomita todo lo que quieras después, —Kurt dice cuando toma su mano en la suya,— pero ahora tienes una audición.

Blaine le da su nombre a la recepcionista y se dirige a tomar asiento junto con varios candidatos que parecen sentirse tan preocupados como él.

— Hay muchos, —susurra a Kurt.— Sólo había cuatro la última vez.

— Supongo que es un lugar privilegiado, —murmura Kurt mientras estudia a los candidatos.— Sin embargo, eres por mucho, el más sexy.

— ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? —Blaine se ríe mientras choca su hombro con el de Kurt.

— Nada, pero te hizo sonreír.

— Es cierto, —dice con gratitud.

Su nombre es llamado rápidamente -Blaine no sabe si es una bendición o una maldición ser de los primeros en lista por orden alfabético- pero se levanta, alisando las arrugas invisibles de su traje y respirando profunda y entrecortadamente.

— Okay, —Kurt dice mientras se pone de pie y descansa sus manos sobre sus hombros.— Sólo ve por ello. Voy a estar aquí, esperando. Te amo, viejito.

— Yo también, niño precioso, —Blaine dice distraídamente, recogiendo su estuche de violín y besándolo rápidamente en la mejilla. — Yo también.

Kurt siente que espera por siempre, caminando sin descanso más allá de la puerta del auditorio hasta que la empleada señala que es a prueba de sonido y que no oirá nada. Después de eso se acomoda en su asiento, moviéndose nerviosamente e incapaz de quedarse quieto o concentrarse en algo. Pasan diez minutos, luego veinte, treinta... y, finalmente, cincuenta minutos más tarde, Blaine emerge. Su cabello se ha vuelto húmedo y despeinado, liberado de los confines estrechos de gel a los que Blaine lo forzó esta mañana -lo que le dice a Kurt que ha estado tocando al menos con pasión. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas, sus ojos dorados brillando cuando se deja caer en su silla.

— Bueno, he pasado la primera ronda, —dice; el alivio es evidente en su voz.

— ¿Primera ronda? —Kurt le pregunta con incredulidad.— ¿Eso fue sólo una ronda?

— Dos más por avanzar, —Blaine asiente con la cabeza.— Lectura a primera vista y la entrevista.

Permanecen en relativo silencio mientras que el resto de los candidatos toman su turno -aunque Kurt nota con preocupación que nadie se toma el tiempo que Blaine. No se atreve a expresar esto, por supuesto, pero él puede ver que Blaine lo ha notado también por la forma en que mira el reloj cada vez que la puerta se abre. Al final de la ronda, la mayoría se han ido, dejando sólo a Blaine y a otras cuatro personas. Él es llamado de nuevo, la amable empleada coloca una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro mientras lo hace pasar al interior, y esta vez Kurt logra vislumbrar el escenario con varios músicos listos para tocar con él.

Trata de centrarse en el Candy Crush, pero su corazón no está en ello, y es gratamente sorprendido cuando la puerta se abre después de sólo veinte minutos. Pero cuando Blaine emerge, todo en Kurt se desploma. Él está blanco y temblando, las lágrimas son evidentes en sus ojos mientras camina más allá de Kurt y da vuelta en la esquina, donde él se apresura para atraparlo.

— ¡Blaine!

Se detiene, apoyado en la pared antes de deslizarse hasta el suelo y enterrar la cabeza entre las manos.— ¿Qué es? —pregunta Kurt, corriendo a arrodillarse a su lado, envolviendo un brazo preocupado y protector alrededor de su espalda.— ¿Qué pasó?

— Ellos dijeron que habían visto suficiente, —dice levantando la cabeza, sin dejar de lucir como si fuera a vomitar en el acto.— Yo... yo... toqué como... la mitad de la pieza de la lectura a primera vista y me detuvieron. Dijeron que no necesitaban que tocara más y que tampoco querían entrevistarme... Me ofrecieron el trabajo, Kurt... entré.

— ¡¿Qué?! —El chillido de Kurt es fuerte, rebotando en las paredes mientras se estremece y baja su tono.— Lo siento... ¿qué? ¿Entraste? ¿Realmente entraste?

— Entré, —repite Blaine.— Soy un miembro de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Chicago.

— ¡Dios mío! —Ríe Kurt.— Sabía que podías hacerlo, ¡lo sabía!

Blaine todavía parece aturdido y confuso mientras Kurt intenta abrazarlo, y niega brevemente con la cabeza, como tratando de aclarar su mente por un momento.— Lo hice, —susurra.— Realmente lo hice.

— De verdad lo hiciste, —coincide Kurt con una sonrisa, abriendo sus brazos, y esta vez Blaine cae en su abrazo, besándolo con fiereza antes de apartarse con una sonrisa.

— ¡Santo puto infierno, Kurt! —llora, moviendo la cabeza de nuevo y abrazando a Kurt fuertemente.— ¡Lo hice! ¡Estoy dentro!

— ¿Qué pasó con el resto de los candidatos? —Kurt le pregunta de repente confundido.

— Había dos lugares. Segundo y tercer violín. Conseguí el segundo pero creo que seguirán con el proceso para nombrar al tercero.

— ¿Cuál es el tercer violín?

— Como una reserva, —explica Blaine.— El primero y segundo violín son miembros de tiempo completo, los terceros se encuentran en una nómina o lista y son llamados cuando se les necesita.

— ¡Pah! —Kurt se burla y Blaine pone un dedo en sus labios, pidiéndole que se calle.— Oh Dios mío, Blaine. ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! ¡Tan, pero tan feliz! ¿A quién llamarás primero? ¿A tus padres o a Wes?

— Por el momento a nadie, —dice Blaine mientras se levanta sobre sus piernas aún temblorosas y jala a Kurt.— Iremos a tomar un café y un enorme trozo de pastel y luego esta noche te llevaré a cenar para celebrar.

— Uh-uh, —Kurt no está de acuerdo.— El café y el pastel, sí. Pero yo voy a llevarte a cenar esta noche, con mi dinero para celebrar el hecho de que tengo el prometido más talentoso, maravilloso, hermoso e increíble que el mundo ha visto jamás, —dice sonriendo.

— Yo no sé nada de eso, —dice Blaine, de repente tímido.

— ¿Guardas silencio? —Kurt le pide, poniendo los ojos en blanco con cariño.— Yo siempre tengo razón, ¿recuerdas? Siempre. Ahora, alguien me prometió café y pastel.

Se dirigen al Starbucks más cercano y Kurt espera en la línea por sus bebidas antes de acomodarse en asientos junto a la ventana, todavía aturdidos por la emoción.

— Entonces... detalles, —Kurt dice con la boca llena de pastel.— ¿Cuándo empiezas? ¿A qué hora? ¿Todavía puedes trabajar en la publicidad?

— Umm, empiezo la semana que viene, tengo que ir a los ensayos cuatro días a la semana desde las ocho hasta la una. Sí puedo mantener mis cosas de publicidad, pero voy a dejar el trabajo por sesión. No hay necesidad de que lo mantenga, y aunque siempre lo he disfrutado, los comerciales son mucho más lucrativos y tengo que ser honesto aquí... realmente me he llegado a sentir muy orgulloso del trabajo que he hecho.

— Debes estarlo, —Kurt está de acuerdo.— Sin embargo, no creo que necesites hacer demasiado, tal vez sólo mantener a Kendall y Webster Evans. Supongo que recibirás un salario por parte de la orquesta.

— Um... sí. —Blaine hace una pausa para aclararse la garganta.— Muy bueno.

— Me parece recordar que la cifra inicial era de cien mil dólares, ¿no? —Kurt dice lo mas espontaneo que puede.

— Los violines ganan más. Voy a empezar en... —deja de hablar y traza los dígitos 125 con el dedo sobre la mesa.

— Te amo, —Kurt sonríe.— ¿Te he dicho que te amo? Te amo. Yo también podría hacerme de unos zapatos nuevos.

— Sí Kurt, —dice Blaine, con voz cansada, pero con los ojos brillantes de risa.— Podemos ir de compras. Una vez más.

— Gracias, —dice sonriendo.— ¿Entonces cuándo es tu primer concierto?

— En dos meses. Pero es sólo una noche aquí... luego es un tour, —dice dejando caer su rostro en un gesto incierto.— Es a lo largo de la costa este, —añade apresuradamente.— Y son sólo tres semanas.

— Blaine, está bien, —dice Kurt mientras se estira para cubrir su mano con la suya.— Sabíamos todo esto. Está bien.

— Puedes venir conmigo, estarás en receso de verano para entonces.

— En realidad... Estoy pensando en irme solo este verano, —Kurt dice nerviosamente.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Sí. Estaba pensando que podría audicionar para algunas producciones itinerantes. Hay mucho que hacer.

— ¿No habrá campamento?

— Bueno, Joe estará volando a Los Ángeles para filmar ese papel que le ofrecieron en Londres. Él dijo que podía conseguirme un trabajo haciendo vestuario, pero no siempre puedo estar con él. Así que pensé que podría aprovechar esta oportunidad para tratar de conseguir mi primera actuación profesional.

— Eso es maravilloso, —sonríe Blaine.

— Y todavía tenemos nuestros cinco días con Wes y Kathy en Virginia Beach, —señala Kurt.— Y por supuesto, nuestra semana en Los Ángeles.

— Así es, —Blaine se traga el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta.— Sin embargo, te voy a extrañar.

— Y yo a ti, —Kurt dice mientras besa su mano.— Pero tenemos que perseguir nuestros sueños.

— Lo hacemos.

— Espera un minuto, —dice Kurt de repente, dejando su taza sobre la mesa.— Costa Este... ¿no significa eso Nueva York?

— Uh... sí, —Blaine asiente con la cabeza mientras mira fijamente a la mesa.— Pero creo que voy a estar bien. Son tres noches ahí... y lo sabes... lo mejoraste mucho para mí...

— Iré contigo, —dice Kurt con decisión, interrumpiendo a Blaine rápidamente antes de que pueda oponerse.— Pase lo que pase, cualquier trabajo que tenga, te prometo que pasaré esas tres noches contigo en Nueva York, ¿okay?

— Pero...

— Ni siquiera empieces a oponerte, Blaine Anderson-Hummel.

— Hummel-Anderson, —Blaine lo corrige.

— Eso es lo que dije. Más o menos.

— Gracias, —susurra Blaine mientras sus ojos brillan con lágrimas no derramadas.— No quería pedírtelo.

— Sé que no lo hiciste. Es por eso que te lo estoy diciendo.

— Gracias por todo, —dice Blaine, que viene alrededor de la mesa para aplastarse en el sillón junto a Kurt, poniendo sus piernas por encima de él sin importarle lo que piensen al respecto.— No sólo por eso, sino... por más. Sobre todo recientemente. Hiciste ese viaje a Nueva York por mí, porque fuiste tan fuerte y tan tierno y amable. Y yo ni siquiera hubiera intentado hacer esta audición hoy si no hubiera sido por ti, —hace una pausa para sonreír a la indignación de Kurt.— Siempre sabes lo que es mejor para mí, porque me mantienes en tu corazón... y en serio no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por eso.

— Podríamos tener sexo de celebración, —Kurt sugiere.— Eso, y unos zapatos nuevos, podrían de alguna manera expresar tu gratitud.

Riendo en voz alta, Blaine acuna su rostro, se inclina para colocar un beso en sus labios.— Creo que la frase que estoy buscando es 'cualquier cosa por ti.'

**. . .**

Son tres semanas más tarde y Blaine es alertado una vez más del regreso a casa de Kurt por el fuerte azotón de la puerta principal, seguido de una serie de improperios entre dientes mientras se mueve de una habitación a otra antes de finalmente encontrar a Blaine en el piano.

— ¿No podrías haberme dicho que estabas aquí? —Él resopla a modo de saludo.— ¿En vez de quedarte ahí escuchándome buscarte por todo el apartamento?

— No es un lugar muy grande, —dice Blaine razonablemente.— Y yo estoy siempre aquí -todas las tardes.

— Ayer estuviste corriendo afuera, —Kurt asiente mientras gira sobre sus talones y se dirige a la cocina.

— Supongo que no lo conseguiste, —Blaine dice mientras lo sigue por el pasillo.

— No, no lo conseguí, —Kurt dice mordazmente mientras abre la nevera.— Y es la quinta en varios días. —Toma un plato de sobras de pollo de la nevera, se sienta a la mesa y empieza a comer, masticando la carne sin pensar mientras echa pestes.

— No te gusta el pollo frío, —señala Blaine.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Tienes algunas más en la lista? —Blaine hurga en el congelador, sustituyendo el pollo por helado antes de arrastrar tentativamente una silla a su lado y sentarse.

— Tengo tres la próxima semana, —dice Kurt, un poco más tranquilo.— Nine to Five, Hello Dolly! y Bar Mitzvah Boy.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso?

— No tengo ni idea, —Kurt dice con cansancio.— Y creo que podrían adivinar que no soy judío.

— Bueno... Nine to Five podría ser divertido.

— Sí... supongo. —Suspira y apoya la barbilla en la mesa, parpadeando con fuerza para librarse de las lágrimas que puede sentir escociendo en sus ojos.— Nunca lo voy a lograr, ¿verdad? —susurra.— Estos son sólo papeles de coro, y simplemente sigo siendo rechazado. Canté dos líneas hoy, eso es todo, y luego gritaron "siguiente" por encima de mí y me despidieron con un gesto de su mano. Ni siquiera un gracias.

— Oh mi niño precioso, —Blaine dice mientras lo insta a subirse en su regazo.— Vas a hacerlo. Pero tienes que recordar que cientos de otros están tratando de hacerlo también.

— Lo sé, pero...

— Pero eso no lo hace más fácil. Lo entiendo. Tú sabes...

— No me digas que no tengo que trabajar, Blaine, no lo hagas, —dice Kurt, poniéndose rígido en su abrazo.— Puede que no tenga que hacerlo, pero eso no significa que no quiera.

— No iba a decir eso, —Blaine dice con calma.— Eres muy consciente de la situación. Iba a sugerir que podrías tomar la oferta de Joe. Un verano confeccionando vestuario en un set de filmación... eso es una experiencia increíble.

— Si quieres hacer ese tipo de cosas, sí. Pero yo no. Además, ya le he dicho a Joe que haré un show este verano. No puedo volver con él, con la gorra en la mano y admitir que no funcionó.

— Bueno... okay... —Blaine hace una pausa, perdido para saber qué decir o qué hacer.— Creo que necesitas tratar de recordar que esto es sólo el comienzo. Siempre es difícil. ¿Cuántas veces leemos acerca de la lucha de un actor para llegar a la cima? Pero vas a llegar, y todavía tienes un año más en la universidad.

— Rachel consiguió Fanny.

— Sé que lo hizo, —Blaine sonríe, tratando de no reír a carcajadas.— Pero Rachel es... Rachel.

— Rachel va a ser una gran estrella de Broadway, —Kurt gime.

— Tú no sabes eso, el show ni siquiera se ha estrenado. Anda. Es fin de semana. Simplemente... vamos a olvidarlo. Podemos quedarnos en casa, ver películas y ser completamente perezosos, o podemos salir... lo que quieras.

— Quiero acurrucarme en el sofá contigo y tenerte besándome hasta que me sienta mejor, —dice Kurt contra su pecho.

— Puedo hacer eso. Y bueno, yo sé algo que te levantará el ánimo.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— En un año, tres semanas y un día, será nuestra boda.

La sonrisa de Kurt viene amplia y luminosa en su intento de besar a Blaine, pero es más un choque de dientes que los hace reír.— Sí... eso me anima, —dice mientras se rinde ante las risitas aumentando en su garganta.— ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de conseguir un cuarteto de cuerdas para que toquen ese día?

Pasan el fin de semana inmersos el uno en el otro, aunque el domingo por la tarde Blaine se toma el tiempo para repasar las piezas de la audición de Kurt con él -tener un prometido que te puede acompañar en el piano cuando practicas tus canciones viene muy bien, Kurt se da cuenta, y él entra en su audición el lunes sintiéndose mucho más seguro. Pero es la misma historia de rechazo ese día, y el siguiente, y el que le sigue después de ese y Kurt vuelve abatido y enojado, estallando con Blaine sobre cada pequeña cosa -que culmina con él saliendo del apartamento esa mañana acusando a Blaine de desear que falle. Blaine llega a casa del ensayo de la tarde, esperando que Kurt esté en la universidad, pero lo encuentra acurrucado en la cama, llorando en silencio. Él lo toma en sus brazos sin decir palabra, frotando sus manos por su espalda y tranquilizándolo lo mejor que puede hasta que Kurt cae en un sueño intermitente durante unas horas.

Cuando emerge, camina con ojos llorosos a la cocina donde Blaine se encuentra en el mostrador preparando la cena. Se vuelve y toma a Kurt en sus brazos una vez más, quien suspira y descansa su cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine.— Soy un idiota para ti, —murmura en su cuello.

— No, no lo eres, —Blaine lo tranquiliza.— Si me trataras mal, te diría algo. Pero estás comprensiblemente frustrado y molesto. Todos sacamos nuestros sentimientos sobre los más cercanos a nosotros.

— Lo siento.

— No te preocupes por eso. Sin embargo, me dolió que te fueras esta mañana sin decir adiós, por favor, trata de no hacerlo otra vez.

— Sé que quieres que tenga éxito, —admite en voz baja.

— Así es... por eso llamé a Santana, —dice Blaine, guiando a Kurt a sentarse a la mesa.

— ¿La llamaste para hablar de mí?

— Escúchame, —Blaine dice rápidamente, antes de que la creciente ira de Kurt pueda prevalecer.— Hay un casting abierto para una producción fuera de Broadway de Carousel que tendrá lugar el viernes. Ella irá, y creo que tú también deberías hacerlo.

— De ninguna manera. No. —Kurt está en sus pies en un segundo, negando con la cabeza enfáticamente mientras comienza a caminar.— ¿Todo un verano en Nueva York? No. Y de todos modos, tampoco quiero hacer Carousel.

— Pero es una convocatoria abierta, Kurt. Eso significa la posibilidad de adquirir un papel hablado. Y piensa en ello... podrías vivir con las chicas un par de meses, estarías ahí cuando la Sinfónica esté en la ciudad... y tan pronto como haya terminado tu temporada, podríamos volar a Virginia Beach.

— ¿De cuánto tiempo es la temporada?

— Cuatro semanas.

— No. No voy a hacerlo.

— Bueno, eso es un problema, porque te reservé un vuelo, —estalla Blaine.— Te vas mañana a las cuatro y vuelas de regreso el viernes después de la audición. Santana te esperará en el aeropuerto.

— Tú... ¿qué? —pregunta Kurt, con voz peligrosamente baja a medida que avanza hacia Blaine.

— Ya has oído, —Blaine responde con indiferencia mientras arrastra la silla de la mesa.— Acabas de disculparte -muy sinceramente, creo- por ser un idiota para mí. Te aseguré que entendía, y lo hago. Estoy tratando de ayudarte, Kurt. Irás a la audición del mismo modo que yo fui a la mía. Te tengo en mi corazón también, sabes. Ahora simplemente muestra un poco de confianza en mí, por favor.

Kurt se queda ahí, con la boca abierta mientras Blaine se mueve a su alrededor, preparando el risotto. Finalmente resopla fuerte y dramáticamente y se va enfadado al dormitorio, pero diez minutos más tarde, una pequeña maleta se encuentra prolijamente empacada, esperando en el pasillo.

**. . .**

— Lo conseguí.

— ¿Podrías estar más emocionado? —Blaine suspira por el teléfono.

— No me complace supongo... Santana consiguió ser Carrie Pipperidge.

— ¿Quién es esa?

— Un papel de reparto. Montones de líneas y un número en solitario.

— ¿Y tú?

— Sólo el coro. Un puñado de líneas en la escena final.

— Pero eso es bueno, ¿cierto? —Blaine lo insta.— Lograste la audición.

— Si.

— Oh mi amor... Ven a mí para que pueda abrazarte fuerte.

— Lo haré. El taxi está casi en el aeropuerto, te veré en un par de horas.

Se ilumina una vez que ve a Blaine de nuevo, sonriendo tímidamente hacia las flores con las que se presenta y hablando con mucho más entusiasmo sobre la producción.

— Es en realidad una temporada de tres semanas, con una semana previa de intensos ensayos, —él parlotea mientras hacen su camino hacia el coche.— Lo que funciona mejor para mí porque significa que no tengo que estar lejos de ti más de lo necesario. Y lo mejor de todo es que mi última noche es la noche antes de la tuya, por lo que puedes venir a mi matiné del sábado, luego yo puedo ir a verte el domingo.

— Eso funciona bien, —Blaine sonríe, feliz de oír a Kurt sonar animado por algo nuevo.— ¿Tal vez podríamos alquilar un coche y conducir hasta Virginia Beach desde allí? —Blaine pregunta en voz alta mientras se adentra en el tráfico.— Tener un par de días extra antes de que Wes y Kathy lleguen.

— Perfecto, —Kurt sonríe, recostándose en su asiento.

Se acurrucan cerca esa noche en la cama, hablando del verano y de todas las oportunidades que traerá. Kurt admite estar emocionado, y Blaine está de acuerdo, señalando que está bien extrañarse el uno al otro y a su vez querer experimentar cosas nuevas.

— Entonces es mi turno de darte las gracias, —Kurt dice mientras se acurruca sobre su costado para hacer frente a Blaine, metiendo las manos bajo la barbilla.— Por tener fe en mí, aguantar mi estado de ánimo y por darme el empujón que necesitaba.

— Cuando quieras, —Blaine sonríe dulcemente.— La verdad es que pensé que ibas a darme un puñetazo o a echarme cuando te dijera que había reservado tu vuelo, —él dice.— Es por eso que traté de actuar como si nada.

— ¡Nunca te daría un puñetazo! —Kurt grita horrorizado.

— ¿Pero me echarías? —Blaine se burla.

— ¡No!

— Bien, —Blaine se ríe.— Y de todos modos. Eso no fue un empujón. Este es un empujón, —dice mientras da un empujón a Kurt y lo tira de la cama, arrastrando el edredón con él.

— ¡Blaine Anderson, me empujaste fuera de la cama! —Kurt grita, riendo a carcajadas cuando el rostro de Blaine cuelga sobre el borde.— Súbeme.

— Te voy a dejar entrar en la cama otra vez si puedes responder a esta pregunta. Sin pensar, sólo dame la primera respuesta que te venga a la cabeza. ¿Cuál va a ser nuestro apellido una vez que estemos casados?

— Anderson-Hummel, —Kurt sonríe, luego sus ojos se agrandaban y él está golpeando su frente en señal de frustración.— ¡No!

— ¡Nope! —Blaine se ríe, estirándose hasta hacerle cosquillas en el estómago.— ¡Y fuiste tú quien lo eligió! Ah bueno. —Cae encima de él, tirando del edredón sobre los dos. — Supongo que tendremos que hacer el amor en el suelo.

* * *

 **Nine to Five, Hello Dolly!** , **Bar Mitzvah Boy y Carousel** son todas obras de teatro musical.


	25. Chapter 25

— ¡Simplemente no puedo lidiar más con ella! —Kurt grita por el teléfono.— ¡Simplemente no puedo!

Kurt está a medio camino en su paso por Nueva York, mientras que Blaine lleva una semana en su gira por la Costa Este por lo que ahora se encuentra en Filadelfia durante las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas. Pero mientras que Blaine se está divirtiendo inmensamente -haciendo nuevos amigos, explorando nuevos lugares y tocando con la orquesta noche tras noche- Kurt no lo está haciendo tan bien.

— Ella es insufrible, —él vocifera, a sabiendas de que Santana -la "ella" en cuestión- puede oírlo y sin importarle en lo más mínimo.— Entró cuando yo estaba en la ducha ayer para usar el baño. Quiero decir... ¡mierda! ¡Yo vivo contigo y duermo contigo y ni siquiera tú haces eso! Ella estaba simplemente... allí sentada, como si no hubiera nada fuera de lo común al respecto. Y hoy, el primer día que no tenemos que estar temprano para los ensayos, ella me despierta a las ocho porque quiere ir a lavar la ropa. ¿Por qué no puede ir a hacerlo ella misma? ¿Por qué tengo que ir con ella?

— Ponla al teléfono, —Blaine dice con calma.— Déjame hablar con ella mientras que... no sé... vas a tomar una ducha, tal vez.

— Te extraño, —dice Kurt, su voz va haciéndose pequeña de nuevo mientras sostiene el teléfono fuertemente.

— Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé. Y yo también te extraño.

— Pero tú te estás divirtiendo, —Kurt gime.— Yo sólo soy miserable.

— Tranquilo, Kurt. Sólo son dos semanas más. Puedes hacerlo. Ahora pon a Santana y te llamaré más tarde, ¿okay?

— Está bien, —dice a regañadientes mientras camina hacia el sofá y lanza el teléfono en el regazo de Santana.— Él quiere hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué? —Santana estalla mientras toma el teléfono.

— Deja de antagonizarlo.

— ¿Por qué? Estoy aburrida. Tengo que conseguir mi placer de alguna parte.

— Santana, yo te quiero mucho, pero si sigues molestando a mi prometido, harás un enemigo de mí. No es justo levantar a alguien sólo para tu propia diversión. Lo estás haciendo sentir miserable, —Blaine dice con exasperación.

— Este maldito verano apesta, —Santana se enciende.— Ya he tenido suficiente. Berry se pasea alrededor como si fuera una especie de Diosa -es completamente insufrible- y mientras tanto Kurt y yo nos estamos reventando el culo por una mierda.

— Lo entiendo.

— No Blaine, no lo entiendes. La ciudad es sofocante, la humedad es una locura. Berry se sienta en su vestidor privado con aire acondicionado todos los días, mientras que a la vuelta de la esquina, Kurt y yo estamos apretujados con otros once miembros del reparto en un sudoroso y apestoso montón. ¿Y para qué? Las cifras de audiencia son una mierda, la producción es una mierda y sólo estamos girando y pasando por los movimientos día tras día, recibiendo gritos de un enano alemán que no tiene la más mínima idea sobre dirección. Rogers y Hammerstein deben estar rodando en su fosa común.

— Um, no creo que ellos estén en una... —Blaine comienza antes de sacudir la cabeza.— ¿Sabes qué? No importa. Mira, tanto tú como Kurt querían experiencia, querían una actuación profesional. Lo lograron. Y sí, es difícil... de hecho, es una mierda. Pero no vale la pena tirar a la basura una amistad porque se sienten tan molestos que ya no pueden lidiar el uno con el otro. Kurt y tú tienen que pasar algún tiempo separados. Ve de compras o algo, y simplemente déjalo que se enfríe por un rato.

— No puedo ir de compras, ¿o sí? Porque no tengo ningún maldito dinero. No cobraremos hasta que termine la temporada.

— Dame una hora. Pero no le digas a Kurt.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso? Eres tan críptico como uno de tus rizos... —Ella se calla, resoplando en frustración cuando se da cuenta que se ha cortado la línea.

Santana desliza la puerta del loft una hora más tarde, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando ve a Blaine de pie al otro lado.— Entonces esto es lo que querías decir, —dice mientras vuelve a caer en el sofá.

— Ve de compras, —dice, ofreciéndole un fajo de billetes de veinte dólares.

— Lo haré, —dice ella, tomando el dinero y metiéndolo en su sujetador, pero sorprende a Blaine parándose de nuevo y abrazándolo fuertemente.— Gracias.

— Cuando quieras.

— Él no está aquí, por cierto, —dice despreocupadamente cuando Blaine mira a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está? —chilla Blaine.

— No lo sé. Sólo se vistió y se fue hace media hora.

— ¿Por qué no lo detuviste?

— Porque yo no sabía que ibas a venir aquí, ¿verdad? —ella se enfurece.— Sé más explícito la próxima vez. Sé que puedes manejarlo.

— Ugh, —dice con frustración mientras se sienta en el sofá.— Entonces le voy a llamar. Así que... ahora que tienes algo de dinero, ¿crees que podrías desaparecerte por un rato?

— Claro, —ella asiente.— Pero sólo para advertirte, Berry está en casa todo el día. Todavía está dormida.

— ¿Podrías llevarla contigo? —le pregunta, haciendo caso omiso de la forma en que ella arquea una ceja.— Podría hacerles bien pasar algún tiempo juntas haciendo algo más que discutir sobre los pros o los contras de sus respectivos puestos de trabajo.

— No sé... —dice alegremente mientras pasa el pulgar por el dinero.— Realmente no hay suficiente dinero aquí para dos...

— Bien, —suspira profundamente mientras abre su billetera.— Ya está. Ahora ve a despertar al dragón.

— ¿Eso es un eufemismo?

— ¡No! —Ambos se ríen de esto mientras Santana besa su mejilla una vez más antes de caminar hacia la habitación de Rachel, Blaine saca el teléfono de su bolsillo y espera a que Kurt conteste.

— Hey. —La voz de Kurt es desanimada mientras se arrastra a lo largo de la calle, con la mirada baja.

— Hey. Entonces... ¿dónde estás?

— Ni siquiera lo sé, —Kurt dice mientras mira los edificios que lo rodean.— Simplemente empecé a caminar.

— Bueno, por supuesto espero que puedas encontrar tu camino de regreso, —dice Blaine, mordiéndose el labio mientras se forma una sonrisa en su rostro.— Porque estoy en el apartamento de Rachel y Santana esperando por ti.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Kurt le grita, sorprendiendo a los transeúntes.— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

— ¿Por qué no vienes y lo averiguas?

Se ríe cuando se corta la línea, y veinte minutos más tarde, un Kurt sin aliento y jadeando irrumpe a través de la puerta, lanzándose a los brazos de Blaine mientras él lo levanta y lo hace girar.

— ¡Dios mío! —Kurt se ríe alegremente antes de encontrar los labios de Blaine y tomarlos en un profundo beso. Él se separa para permitirle acceso a Blaine a su garganta, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él gime ante la sensación de sus dientes raspando a lo largo de su línea de la mandíbula.

— No te has afeitado, —murmura Blaine.— Oh mierda... es tan caliente. No creo haber sentido barba de tres días en ti antes. No así, de cualquier manera, —dice, husmeando bajo su mandíbula para besar la piel sensible. Su mano aparece en el otro lado, arrastrando los dedos por la barba rasposa que tiene Kurt, el grueso y áspero vello al tacto.

— Es de dos semanas de... ¡oh! crecimiento, —Kurt se queda sin aliento cuando Blaine muerde justo por encima de su clavícula.— Trabajé duro en eso, —sonríe cuando siente la risa de Blaine reverberando contra su piel.— ¿Dónde están las chicas? —se las arregla para decir, su cuerpo empieza a temblar cuando Blaine lo recarga contra las encimeras. Él oye algunos libros caer al suelo, pero no se atreve a prestarles atención una vez que la mano de Blaine está debajo de su camisa y pasando a través de su abdomen.

— Le tiré dinero al problema, —dice Blaine, su voz caliente y pesada en el oído de Kurt mientras mese sus caderas contra él.— Estarán fuera todo el día. Tengo que irme a las cuatro.

— Todavía ni siquiera son las diez, —dice Kurt, su voz ahora es poco más que un gemido desesperado cuando Blaine desliza sus manos con facilidad por la parte de atrás de sus pantalones cortos, apretando su trasero a través de sus calzoncillos.

— Lo sé.

Luego reclama su boca de nuevo, quitando su mano de los pantalones cortos, agarrando las muñecas de Kurt y fijándolas por encima de su cabeza. Un sonido sucio proviene de Kurt, una pierna sube para engancharse a la cintura de Blaine y arrastrarlo más cerca, necesitando más, pero Blaine lo está besando profunda y ásperamente, su lengua ahondando para degustarlo una y otra vez.

— Oh Dios, —Kurt gime cuando rompe el beso y su cabeza golpea con fuerza contra la repisa.— Sólo tómame, por favor. Por favor, sólo... ugh... dámelo.

— Niño travieso, —Blaine dice sombríamente mientras tira del lóbulo de la oreja de Kurt entre sus dientes.

— Al dormitorio, ahora, —demanda Kurt, luego grita cuando Blaine lo levanta, estrellando sus labios juntos mientras van a trompicones a través de la habitación.

— Por si acaso, —Blaine sonríe mientras tira de la cortina a través del espacio que Kurt llama habitación antes de clavarlo a la pared.

Y de repente, sus manos están en todas partes, tirando de los botones y las cremalleras, su boca chupando y mordiendo cada nueva pieza de carne de Kurt conforme va quedando expuesta. Él pasa rápidamente su camisa sobre su cabeza, con algunos botones todavía abrochados, y se libera de sus pantalones cortos y ropa interior. Empujando a Kurt contra el muro, presiona su cuerpo contra el suyo y gime profundamente.

— No tienes idea de lo mucho que he echado de menos esto. —Susurra mientras raspa sus dientes a través de la garganta de Kurt.— Cada segundo de cada día, he estado imaginando estar desnudo contigo otra vez. Besarte, lamerte, cogerte...

Kurt se escabulle de las garras de Blaine y lo besa mientras baja por su cuerpo. Tan pronto como está lo suficientemente abajo, los dedos de Blaine se enredan en su cabello, tirando y jalando, loco de desesperación, gimiendo mientras Kurt hace un chupetón oscuro sobre su hueso de la cadera antes de hundir su boca alrededor de su dolorosamente duro miembro.

— ¡Santa mierda! —Blaine se esfuerza por permanecer inmóvil, pero luego las manos de Kurt están en su culo, instándolo a moverse hacia adelante, más profundamente en su boca caliente.— Kurt... sólo... ¡Kurt! —grita, incapaz de decir nada más mientras Kurt mueve su lengua en remolino alrededor de la cabeza de su pene.

— Oh Cristo... Kurt, ven aquí, levántate.

Apartándose, Kurt sonríe hacia él, dejando que Blaine lo ponga de pie y lo empuja rudamente contra la pared una vez más. Una mano se mueve a su pecho, frotando su pulgar tentadoramente sobre un pezón mientras mete dos dedos de la otra mano en el tibio calor de la boca de Kurt.

— Fantasía, —Kurt jadea mientras Blaine aparta sus dedos y los mueve hacia el culo de Kurt.— Esta es mi fantasía.

— Lo sé, —Blaine sonríe maliciosamente antes de presionar un dedo en su entrada.— Y te voy a coger tan duro.

Blaine lo besa rudamente, y Kurt chupa su lengua de forma hambrienta, desesperado de deseo y necesidad de más. Más fricción, más caricias, más de absolutamente todo lo que Blaine le puede dar mientras engancha la pierna de Kurt alrededor de su cintura y empuja sus dedos mojados dentro de su apretado agujero. Kurt sisea por la intrusión en un principio, pero pronto se olvida del dolor y disfruta del ardor y el lento arrastre de los dedos de Blaine abriéndolo. Su boca trabaja duro en el cuello y el hombro de Blaine, mordiendo la carne entre sus dientes antes de correr la lengua por las marcas que ha creado. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Blaine empuja a Kurt con más fuerza contra la pared, cubriendo su cuerpo y gimiendo desenfrenadamente cuando sus miembros se alinean y la fricción comienza a construirse.

— Sólo tómame, Blaine, —dice Kurt, su voz en un gemido estrangulado cuando siente el pene de Blaine empujando insistentemente en su cadera.

— Desesperación, —Blaine gruñe,— me gusta, —y lamiéndose la palma, se acaricia a sí mismo rápidamente, sin tener absolutamente ninguna intención de moverse para conseguir el lubricante cuando lleva la punta de su pene a la entrada de Kurt. Poco a poco, se empuja dentro. Parece ser más ajustado de lo que Blaine recuerda cuando Kurt aprieta con fuerza alrededor de él, inhalando bruscamente ante las chispas de dolor y excitación disparándose a través de su cuerpo hasta que Blaine se detiene, descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurt, con su miembro enterrado profundamente dentro.

— Joder, —murmuran juntos, y Kurt toma el rostro de Blaine en sus manos y lo besa tiernamente.

— Te amo, —susurra Blaine con una sonrisa,— te amo mucho.

— Yo también te amo. —Kurt susurra a cambio, gimiendo suavemente cuando Blaine hace un movimiento minúsculo.— Mi hombre fantasía.

— Ese soy yo, —susurra con orgullo. Una mano está extendida en la pared detrás de él, la otra alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, Blaine se aparta casi completamente y luego se empuja duro de nuevo en Kurt, y más duro todavía, estimulado por los gritos y jadeos que vienen del desbaratado joven atrapado sin poder hacer nada contra la pared. Sus embestidas son profundas y largas, el arrastre por la falta de lubricante hace que Kurt sienta como si estuviera siendo desgarrado en dos, pero es absolutamente lo que quiere y necesita cuando lleva su otra pierna hasta la cintura de Blaine y grita su nombre.

— Joder, —Blaine gime, empujando a Kurt con más fuerza contra la pared en su intento de retenerlo en su lugar. Sus embestidas se vuelven menos profundas con el cambio de ángulo, el ritmo desesperado y frenético. Kurt se agarra firmemente alrededor del cuello de Blaine, jadeando al tiempo con el ritmo de Blaine, su miembro no necesita mano, ya que queda atrapado deliciosamente entre sus dos cuerpos.

— Yo... sí... yo... ¡Oh, Blaine! —Kurt exclama mientras se viene duro, su cuerpo incapaz de dejar de estremecerse y convulsionarse. Sus ojos se ponen en blanco con la pura fuerza del mismo y siente una gran cantidad de humedad filtrándose entre ellos. Trabajando su mano en una pequeña grieta de espacio entre sus estómagos, Kurt toma su corrida, conduciendo sus dedos a la boca de Blaine, quien chupa duro mientras se viene una y otra vez en el calor del culo todavía contrayéndose de Kurt.

De alguna manera se las arregla para no dejar caer a Kurt de inmediato, a pesar de que sus piernas y brazos tiemblan casi incontrolablemente mientras deja con mucho cuidado que los pies de Kurt encuentren el piso y luego lo tira hacia la cama donde ambos colapsan, jadeando y mirando al techo.

— Santa mierda, —Kurt dice en voz baja.

— Sí, más o menos, —Blaine sonríe, rodando sobre su costado para besar la comisura de su boca.— No puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder.

— Tú lo empezaste, —señala Kurt.

— En realidad, tú me besaste primero, —Blaine sonríe.— ¿Dónde están tus pañuelos desechables?

— En el suelo en alguna parte, —Kurt murmura adormilado.— Podría o no haber estado pensando en ti anoche.

— Igual, —gruñe Blaine, colgando la cabeza a un lado de la cama donde localiza los Kleenex.— Pero lo creas o no, yo en realidad no vine aquí para eso. Es que... esto, —dice, pasando una mano por la mandíbula áspera de Kurt.— Hizo algo para mí.

— Bueno, no se quedará, —refunfuña Kurt.— Esto se supone que es mi look de 'rudo trabajador del parque de diversiones', pero sólo parece la de un niño que está intentándolo demasiado duro.

— Se ve sexy, —Blaine dice honestamente, sonriendo cuando nota la punta de las orejas de Kurt tornándose rosas de placer.— Pero no quiero que se quede todo el tiempo. Sólo... en ocasiones especiales.

— Pues dame dos semanas de anticipación y lo cumpliré, —dice riendo.

Blaine termina de limpiar a Kurt y luego se acurruca apretadamente contra él; el aire es demasiado caliente y pegajoso para requerir sábanas. Kurt corre una mano ociosa sobre los hombros de Blaine, el ritmo los arrulla a ambos casi hasta dormir antes de que Kurt de repente se siente completamente recto.

— Espera un minuto. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para llegar hasta aquí en una hora?

— No lo hice, —dice Blaine, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras le sonríe.— Decidí anoche que ya que, dado que hoy tendríamos el día libre, me gustaría venir a visitarte. Así que alquilé un coche y me puse en marcha justo después del desayuno. No podría estar tan cerca de ti y no verte.

— Oh, —dice Kurt, su mandíbula cerrándose con sorpresa antes de enterrarse en el cuello de Blaine.— Eso es maravilloso en todas sus formas.

— Siento mucho que todo esto sea tan difícil, —dice Blaine mientras juega distraídamente con el cabello de Kurt.

— Hmm. Es... bueno, en realidad; ahora que estás aquí, de repente no parece tan malo, —dice levantando la cabeza brevemente para besar sus labios.— Viniste.

— Claro que sí, —dice Blaine mientras ambos se ríen.

— Supongo que simplemente no es lo que pensé que sería, —Kurt suspira.— Es muy difícil, y hay mucha tensión entre los tres todo el tiempo.

— Santana dice que la producción no es tan genial.

— No lo es. Es terrible, para ser exactos. Y cuando vengas a verla, estará más que bien, si esa es tu opinión también.

— ¿Por qué es tan mala? —Blaine le pregunta.— Quiero decir, entiendo que el director debe tener algo que ver con ello, pero...

— Es toda una multitud de cosas. Pero Friedrich, el director es el principal culpable. Yo vacilo en llamarlo un fascista por las connotaciones nazi -y él es alemán- pero... sí, es un cerdo fascista. Y cuando trabajas para alguien como él, que sólo te agota día a día, y que no escucha ninguna de tus sugerencias, o que no está preparado para cualquier tipo de dar y recibir en absoluto... con el tiempo uno deja de intentarlo. Añadiendo a esto el hecho de que todos somos sólo niños universitarios tratando de ganar experiencia, los vestidores son estrechos y sucios, el calor es simplemente sofocante... y todo es demasiado. Santana y yo estamos juntos día tras día, desde que despertamos hasta la hora en que dormimos y todo lo demás, y luego Rachel viene pavoneándose a casa, con los brazos llenos de flores, su chofer dejándola y acompañándola a la puerta y simplemente... ugh. Es muy, pero muy difícil. No como pensé que sería.

— Oh, niño precioso, —Blaine suspira, besando su cabello y apretando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.— Lo siento mucho.

— No es tu culpa.

— Yo te envié a la audición.

— No seas tonto Blaine, —Kurt dice con firmeza, rodando para colocar la barbilla sobre el pecho de Blaine.— Yo quería hacer una producción de una manera u otra. Esto no es obra tuya en absoluto. Pero quise decir todo lo que dije. De repente es como si nada de eso importara, porque viniste.

— Sin embargo, puede que no sea capaz de venir otra vez, —advierte,— no de esta forma, de todos modos. Pero todavía estaré aquí dentro de dos semanas. Eso es todo. Dos semanas más.

— Dos semanas, —repite Kurt, sintiéndose de repente mucho más feliz.— Entonces serán vacaciones.

— Tengo algo que decirte sobre eso, —dice Blaine, mordiéndose el labio mientras trata de detener la creciente sonrisa.— Pero no puedes contarle a nadie, —dice,— sobre todo, no a Rachel.

— Está bien, —dice Kurt, ansioso de escuchar las noticias.

— Wes va a pedirle a Kathy que se case con él.

— ¡Ahhh! —grita Kurt alegremente, sentándose y aplaudiendo.— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡OhDiosMío OHDIOSMÍO OHDIOSMÍO! ¡Oh!

— Un poco preocupado de que estés más emocionado por esto de lo que estuviste con tu propia petición de mano, —Blaine dice secamente.

— ¡Cállate! —Kurt se ríe mientras lo golpea suavemente sobre su vientre desnudo.— ¡Oh! ¡Oh Blaine! ¡Qué maravilloso! —se ríe, mareado de felicidad.— Oh, ooh. Lágrimas, —dice, abanicándose la cara.— Aw, Wes.

— Sí, lo sé, —Blaine sonríe, recostándose contra las almohadas.

— Espera un minuto, —dice Kurt, con sus ojos volviéndose repentinamente pequeños.— Ellos van a casarse después de nosotros, ¿verdad?

— Sí, —Blaine se ríe a carcajadas.— Porque Wes dijo -y cito textual- que 'de lo contrario Kurt enloquecería.'

— Oh, por favor, —se burla Kurt,— No enloquecería.

— Enloquecerías.

— Sí... sí, enloquecería, —coincide Kurt, sonrojándose con auto-desaprobación mientras se ríe.— Pero, ¡oh! Podemos tener una boda gay fabulosamente lujosa en el sol de California y luego Wes y Kathy pueden casarse en una pequeña iglesia pintoresca en Ohio.

— En realidad, ellos probablemente se casarán en Inglaterra, —medita Blaine.— Dado que toda su familia está allí.

— Oh doy mi palabra, ¡podrían tener a Alice como dama de honor!— Chilla Kurt,— Me pregunto si Kathy me dejará hacer los trajes de los acompañantes.

— Bueno, ella tiene que decirle sí a Wes primero, —señala Blaine.— Pero sé quién va a ser el padrino.

— Oh, ¿me pregunto quién podría ser? —Bromea Kurt, moviéndose hasta cubrir el cuerpo de Blaine con el suyo, descansando sus brazos ligeramente sobre sus hombros.— Tú serás mi marido para entonces, —dice sonriendo.— Oh, te gusta esa idea, ¿verdad? —le pregunta, abriendo mucho los ojos al sentir el miembro de Blaine contrayéndose.

— Estás desnudo, presionado encima de mí y hablando de nosotros casados. Sí me gusta, —Blaine sonríe.— Pero todavía no estoy listo. Más tarde, lo prometo.

— Okay. ¿Quieres tomar una ducha?

— En realidad no.

— ¿Qué? Estamos todos pegajosos por el sexo.

— Lo sé, y me gusta, —dice Blaine.— Nadie está en casa, ¿por qué no nos quedamos así por un rato? Me gusta tu olor en mi piel.

— Mi prometido quiere mantenerse bañado en semen seco porque le gusta mi olor, —Kurt dice mientras se acomoda en el abrazo de Blaine una vez más. —Eso no debería ser tan agradable como lo que realmente es.

Se quedan dormidos durante una hora antes de despertar satisfechos en brazos del otro, con una sonrisa suave en sus caras mientras yacen en sus costados uno frente al otro. Se reconectan como sólo Kurt y Blaine saben hacerlo. En silencio, con besos perezosos ocasionales compartidos, pero en su mayoría sólo mirándose en los ojos del otro y sonriendo, muchas, y muchas sonrisas. Los besos se hacen más frecuentes, más insistentes, construyéndose hasta que hacen el amor lenta y dulcemente, Blaine envuelto sobre la espalda de Kurt, su cuerpo apenas levantándose del colchón mientras se conducen a un silencioso orgasmo. Blaine los desliza a una parte limpia de la cama, todavía enterrado profundamente dentro de Kurt de cucharita, satisfechos de dejar que el tiempo los cubra por un momento hasta que Kurt se mueve a regañadientes, arrastrando con él a Blaine para una ducha perezosa antes de ir a la cocina a comer.

Las lágrimas se derraman cuando se separan, pero el tiempo en brazos de su prometido deja a Kurt con una sensación de renovado vigor, y el tiempo pasado con el dinero de Blaine hace que Rachel y Santana sean mejores personas para tener alrededor- resultando en que todos ellos se las arreglan para disfrutar estar juntos de nuevo, y el resto de la temporada de Kurt vuela hasta que, con sólo tres shows por hacer, Blaine llega de vuelta en la ciudad.

Los ojos de Kurt se agrandan cuando llega al Four Seasons para unirse a Blaine en su habitación, sonriendo con indulgencia cuando Blaine se niega a moverse cerca de la ventana para admirar la vista, afirmando que él puede ver perfectamente bien apoyado en la reconfortante y sólida pared en el otro lado de la habitación. Pronto están sentados en la profunda bañera, Blaine acomodándose alegremente contra el pecho de Kurt mientras vierte agua y la escurre sobre sus hombros.

— Entonces... No me gusta preguntar esto, —dice Kurt, inclinándose para besar los húmedos rizos de Blaine.— Pero siento que tengo que estar preparado. ¿Cuando estamos próximos a separarnos?

— Hmm, bueno... no lo estamos, no creo, —dice Blaine, arrugando la nariz pensando mientras toma las manos de Kurt, besando sus dedos.— Tenemos vacaciones por una semana, luego a casa durante tres días, y luego LA... Luego será la hora de que vuelvas a la universidad, jovencito, —dice con un golpecito en la rodilla.— Tu último año.

— ¿Pero cuándo será el próximo tour de la Sinfónica?

— Ah. Bueno.

— No me va a gustar esto, —dice Kurt, tensándose debajo de él.

— Escúchame, —Blaine dice pacientemente.— Hay un tour por Año Nuevo... Espera... —dice mientras es empujado sin miramientos del pecho de Kurt, que parece a punto de explotar.— Es en Austria... y me preguntaba si te gustaría venir conmigo.

— Oh. Bueno, eso es mejor de lo que pensaba, —dice Kurt, sintiéndose extrañamente desinflado después de prepararse para una discusión.— Sí. Me gustaría. Gracias.

— Buen chico, —bromea Blaine, moviéndose al otro lado de la tina, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras sus dedos de los pies empiezan a frotarse en la parte interna del muslo de Kurt.— Tú sabes, podríamos ir a esquiar.

— Voy a fingir que no escuché eso y a enfocarme en lo que tu pie está haciendo, —dice Kurt, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado y sonriendo dulcemente.

Blaine se ríe oscuramente, sus ojos volviéndose pesados mientras se recuesta contra la bañera y respira profundamente.— Se siente bien, —murmura cuando su pie sigue acariciando el muslo de Kurt.— Ser capaz de relajarme contigo de esta manera.

— Lindo, —Kurt está de acuerdo.— Ha sido todo un verano loco. No estoy ansioso de tener que salir de esta bañera e ir a trabajar.

— Sólo quedan tres más, y estaré en la matinée de mañana.

— Lo sé, pero me gusta este hotel. Fui hecho para este estilo de vida.

— Totalmente, —dice Blaine, cerrando los ojos y suspirando con satisfacción mientras Kurt le frota los pies bajo el agua.

— Siento como que estoy en Pretty Woman, —Kurt dice mientras Blaine sonríe.

— Debes estar cantando Prince.

— Solo quiero tu tiempo extra y tu... ¡BESO! —Kurt canta en voz alta y deliberadamente fuera de tono mientras Blaine ríe, sentado completamente derecho y mirándolo.

— Creo que mejor bailo ahora, —canta de vuelta, y Kurt chilla mientras él se sumerge bajo el agua, emergiendo con el rostro cubierto en burbujas y sonriendo a través de ellas, descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kurt.— Bésame entonces, —balbucea.

— Debes estar bromeando, —ríe Kurt, tomando la toalla y secando su cara.— Sin embargo, ahora lo haré.

— Siempre violamos el agua del baño, —murmura Blaine, sus labios a centímetros de Kurt.

— Es sólo un beso.

— No será por mucho tiempo.


	26. Chapter 26

— ¿Fue malo? —Kurt le pregunta tan pronto como emerge de la puerta del escenario.

Blaine se ríe, besando su mejilla y tomando su mano.— Kurt, ellos son Eliza y Ken -tocamos juntos en la orquesta. Eliza, Ken, él es mi prometido, Kurt.

— Encantada de conocerte, —una pequeña mujer dice educadamente, tendiéndole la mano a Kurt para estrecharla.— Blaine sigue hablándonos mucho de ti.

— Oh, um... gracias. Encantado de conocerlos, —balbucea, estrechando las manos de cada uno de ellos. Son más grandes, Kurt estima que tienen cuarenta y tantos años, y se da cuenta de un anillo de bodas en la mano de Ken, pero no en la de Eliza.— ¿Están um...? —Se calla ante el sutil movimiento de cabeza de Blaine, sonrojándose profundamente y sintiéndose de pronto muy, pero muy joven.

— ¡Oh Dios, no! —Eliza se ríe.— No estoy casada. No, ambos estábamos sin planes esta tarde y Blaine nos preguntó si nos gustaría venir a ver el espectáculo. Realmente lo disfruté bastante, —sonríe, y Kurt se da cuenta por primera vez cuán positivamente... rica parece. Aún así, una mujer soltera con un salario tan alto puede darse el lujo de cuidar de sí misma, él supone, al darse cuenta de repente que Blaine se mueve ahora en un círculo social de élite.

— Los tres hemos estado haciendo mucho turismo en las últimas tres semanas, —Ken interrumpe sin dejarle a Kurt espacio para agradecer a Eliza por su comentario que lo hace sonrojar de nuevo.— Por lo general, con Abby y Richard.

— No creo haberme encontrado con ellos, —Kurt dice en voz baja mientras agarra la mano de Blaine con fuerza.

— Estaban en el desayuno, —dice Ken.

— Nosotros uh... no estuvimos en el desayuno, —dice Kurt, preguntándose cuando morirá este rubor de vergüenza, y dejará que sus mejillas vuelvan a su color normal.

— Ah, bueno, tal vez mañana por la noche, —Eliza dice dulcemente.— Hay un cóctel después del concierto.

— Oh. Oh, cierto. —Kurt mira a Blaine con los ojos muy abiertos, preguntándose por qué no se lo ha mencionado hasta ahora.

— ¿Y he oído que vas a viajar con nosotros en Año Nuevo? —Ken pregunta, tomando su tímido asentimiento como confirmación.— Excelente. Puedes conocer a mi esposa entonces. Será divertido.

— Hey cara de gay y noviecita, —dice Santana cuando de repente llega al lugar, besando la mejilla de Blaine.— ¿Qué pensaste entonces?

— Fue... —comienza Blaine.

— Fue una mierda, puedes decirlo, —ella le dice, inclinándose sobre Blaine para ofrecer su mano a Eliza y a Ken.— Hola. Soy Santana, la amante lesbiana de Kurt y Blaine.

Kurt mira a Blaine en estado de pánico, pero en lugar de lucir horrorizado parece divertido, como si ella fuera inofensiva.— A ella le gustaría pensar que lo era, —dice con una carcajada.

— Estuviste maravillosa, —dice Ken con entusiasmo,— muy disfrutable.

— Lo sé, —Santana se pavonea, pero no se olvida de Kurt, poniendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y arrastrándolo a la conversación.— Y este, —dice sonriendo.— Se robó el escenario.

— Totalmente, —Eliza está de acuerdo.

— Se robó mi corazón, —dice Blaine con los ojos fijos en Kurt y una mirada de completa adoración en su rostro.— ¿Tienes tiempo para tomar un café antes de tu próxima llamada?

— Sí, —dice Kurt con una voz que es apenas un susurro, queriendo desesperadamente pedirle si podrían ser sólo ellos dos, pero no deseando hacer que Blaine se sienta incómodo.

— Genial. —Él sonríe, volviéndose a Eliza y a Ken.— Voy a pasar un tiempo con Kurt, —dice educadamente y para gran alivio de Kurt.— Los veré en la sala de conciertos.

— ¿Puedo ir? —Santana le pregunta, pero Blaine la acalla con un rápido _No_.

— ¡Hey! ¡Fui amable!

— Sé que lo fuiste, —Blaine dice sinceramente.— Pero realmente quiero pasar una hora a solas con Kurt antes de que nuestros horarios nos separen de nuevo, —explica.— Me pondré al día contigo más tarde.

Todos dicen adiós, con Blaine tomando el brazo de Kurt y enganchándolo con el suyo mientras lo escolta hacia la cafetería más cercana.— ¿Esto está bien? —pregunta cuando paran afuera.— Probablemente me creas un tonto cuando te digo que todavía no me siento muy cómodo en la ciudad.

— Yo no te creo un tonto en absoluto, —dice Kurt, envolviendo sus brazos sobre los hombros de Blaine y descansando sus frentes juntas.— Todavía creo que eres muy valiente, y te amo infinitamente.

Kurt besa sus labios suavemente, tarareando mientras sus ojos pestañean hasta cerrarse y siente que empieza a relajarse. Van de la mano, ordenando sus bebidas y acomodándose en un gabinete en la esquina más alejada, Blaine se desliza justo al lado de Kurt, en lugar de en el extremo opuesto, lo que hace a Kurt sonreír y sentirse como un adolescente aturdido una vez más.

— Entonces... ¿estás bien? —Blaine pregunta, observando la manera en que Kurt juega con los paquetes de azúcar.

— Sí, —empieza mientras siente su pánico interno encendiéndose una vez más. — Es que... la gente. Yo uh... No sabía que ibas a traer gente. —Se siente tonto súbitamente -nervioso- casi un recordatorio de la primera vez que tomaron café juntos.

— Oh. Bueno... Simplemente pensé que sería bueno, eso es todo. Ellos estuvieron bien, ¿no? Hemos estado conviviendo bastante bien mientras hemos estado de gira y sólo quería que te vieran hacer lo tuyo... porque estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—Sí, no, no, fueron agradables, —Kurt divaga.— Es sólo que... sí. Supongo que estoy un poco avergonzado por el show, y soy sólo parte del coro...

— Pero eres muy, pero muy disfrutable, Kurt, —dice Blaine sinceramente.— Y no sólo lo estoy diciendo porque eres mío o porque quiero hacerte sonreír. Lo digo en serio. Con toda honestidad, no, no es el mejor musical que haya visto. Pero eres hipnotizante. Santana tenía razón, te robas cada escena -y no de mala manera, tratando de acaparar el centro de atención. Es mucho más sutil que eso. Es el giro de tu cabeza, la intensidad de tu mirada. Es saber que tus pasos de baile están cronometrados a la perfección mientras que los otros están ligeramente atrás. Y nunca pierdes el foco, ni por un segundo. No sé cuantas veces te habrás tenido que sentar en ese escenario a escuchar a esos actores decir sus líneas, y aún así luces fresco, como si estuvieras mirando ese despliegue por primera vez. Esa es la marca de un actor experto -a diferencia de ese chico de cabello azul que seguía buscando a alguien en la audiencia. Y de todos modos, ¿qué clase de director deja que un miembro de su reparto tenga un cabello azul brillante para una obra ambientada en el siglo diecinueve?

Ambos ríen ante esto, pero Kurt se detiene primero, tranquilizándose una vez más cuando Blaine cubre su mano con la suya.— ¿Entonces qué más?

— ¿Huh? —Kurt lo mira, casi aturdido.— No, no... Nada más. Está bien.

— No está bien, porque estás ordenando esos paquetes de azúcar en patrones simétricos como si tu vida dependiera de ello. ¿Qué pasa?

Kurt suspira, su rostro muestra un destello de molestia cuando Blaine aparta los paquetes a un lado y toma sus dos manos, girando en la banca para estar uno frente al otro.— Es... No sabía. Acerca de la fiesta, quiero decir. No me dijiste nada.

— Lo olvidé, —dice Blaine amablemente.— Llegué a la ciudad ayer y estuvimos algo ocupados... —Se calla formando una sonrisa en su rostro.— Lo siento. Sí, hay una recepción mañana en la noche después del recital. ¿Quieres venir?

— Yo... yo... No creo ir, si no te importa, —dice Kurt mirando hacia sus rodillas y sin notar la forma en que el rostro de Blaine se decae.— Ni siquiera soy lo suficientemente grande como para beber, para empezar.

— Bueno, eso no te ha detenido en los últimos tres años, —dice Blaine,— Además, es una recepción, no una gran fiesta. No tienes que emborracharte... de hecho, probablemente sería mal visto si lo hicieras.

— No tengo nada que ponerme.

— Entonces ve de compras mañana. Consigue lo que quieras.

— Estarás ocupado con tus amigos de la orquesta y seré dejado de lado.

— Entonces de eso se trata, —dice Blaine, empezando a mostrar su impaciencia.— Mira, Kurt, no dije nada porque estaba muy ocupado disfrutando del hecho de que finalmente estamos de nuevo juntos. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, estaba muy contento de tenerte de vuelta entre mis brazos, y prefiero pasar mi tiempo reconectándome contigo que estar parloteando sobre una recepción. Quiero que vayas porque quiero que todo el mundo te conozca. Estoy ridículamente orgulloso de que me vean contigo, no tienes una idea, lo siento si eso te hace sentir incómodo o lo que sea, pero nos estamos quedando en el mismo hotel que toda esa gente, y será lo mismo en Año Nuevo. No los puedes evitar por siempre.

— ¿Saben ellos que sólo tengo veinte años?

— No, ¿pero por qué tendrían que saberlo? No escuchas a la gente presentarse y mencionar su edad al final, ¿o sí? 'Hola, soy Roy y tengo cincuenta y siete.' La gente sabrá que hay una diferencia de edad entre nosotros -tienen ojos- y si ellos preguntan, se los diré. No me avergüenza. Pero no es algo que tengo que advertir porque no siento la necesidad.

— No sé de qué voy a hablar, —dice en voz baja.— No me gustaría decepcionarte.

— Kurt, no podrías... nunca lo harías. No. Fuiste tú el que me dijo que estabas hecho para este estilo de vida. Por favor, ven conmigo, mi niño precioso, por favor. Te prometo permanecer a tu lado y ayudarte a facilitarte las conversaciones.

— No sé.

— Okay, —dice Blaine sintiéndose desinflado y triste mientras empuja su café sobre la mesa, sin siquiera haberlo probado.— No puedo obligarte —dice con un gesto firme.— Siento mucho que te sientas de ese modo... Pero yo sí tengo que ir, te das cuenta de eso, ¿cierto? No puedo no aparecer.

— Está bien. Yo... saldré con Santana o algo.

— Bien, —Blaine asiente una vez más, dejando ir las manos de Kurt y apartándose de él, haciendo el corazón de Kurt contraerse de tristeza.

— Hay uh... una fiesta post show esta noche, —dice en voz baja,— Pero no voy a ir, así que regresaré al hotel justo después de ti.

— ¿Por qué no vas a ir? ¿Podría ir? —ofrece Blaine esperanzado.

— Oh, no querrías ir, —dice Kurt apresuradamente,— No es el estilo lleno de glamour al que estás acostumbrado. Es más un barril de cerveza y pizza en la casa de alguien en Brooklyn. Y sé que no te gusta viajar a través de la ciudad, así que...

— Sin embargo lo haría, si quisieras que estuviera ahí. Haría cualquier cosa para apoyarte.

— No, está bien, en serio. No es lo mío para nada. Santana irá a cenar con Rachel y algunos miembros de su elenco, y prefiero ir a casa contigo.

— Si estás seguro, —dice Blaine con un encogimiento de hombros.— Pero iré a Brooklyn si quieres.

— No, en serio, está bien. —Kurt es firme, y Blaine busca alguna señal de que está escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero no encuentra nada.— Será mejor que regrese, —dice Kurt con un suspiro.

— Okay.

Salen de la cafetería juntos, pero Blaine mantiene sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos mientras caminan de regreso a la puerta del teatro.— Ten un buen show, —dice en voz baja.— Es el último, así que disfrútalo.

— Gracias. Tú también. El concierto, quiero decir. Ten un buen concierto.

— Sí, —Blaine hace una pausa, la atmósfera entre ellos es tensa e incómoda y se encuentra deseando saber cómo romperla.— Tú uh... ¿aún vendrás mañana a verme?

— ¡Por supuesto! —un sobresaltado Kurt contesta.— Rachel está libre -no tiene shows los domingos, y Finn está en la ciudad, así que los cuatro estaremos ahí.

— Okay, Bueno... te veré más tarde. Si cambias de opinión respecto a la fiesta, mándame un mensaje de texto con la dirección y te encontraré ahí. —Dándole a Kurt un breve beso en la mejilla, sonríe forzado una vez más y se va. Está a dos cuadras cuando sucede. Su corazón ha estado acelerado desde que dejó a Kurt, y el ruido de la ciudad parece sonar en sus oídos mientras camina. Trata de bloquearlos y enfocarse en su respiración, pero mientras más lo hace, todo parece correr justo frente a sus ojos. Se apoya pesadamente contra una pared, volviéndose más y más paranoico con respecto a las miradas de los paseantes, a quienes en realidad no podría importarles menos cuando empieza a temblar y a sudar frío. Él sabe que tiene que moverse -y rápido- antes de que vomite justo ahí, pero tan pronto como se aparta de la pared, sus piernas flaquean.

Unos fuertes brazos lo atrapan mientras cae, sujetándolo fuertemente mientras la persona asegura el brazo de Blaine sobre sus hombros y lo arrastra a una pequeña calle lateral.— Está bien, —viene la voz.— Está bien. Te tengo. Estoy aquí, y no me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

— ¿Kurt? —la propia voz de Blaine suena diferente en sus oídos, aguda y vacilante, llena de lágrimas y miedo.— Creo que yo... —Vomita con fuerza en la acera, agarrándose de una barandilla mientras hace arcadas una y otra vez hasta que su estómago está vacío.

— Toma, —una mano se extiende, ofreciéndole pañuelos desechables que toma agradecido y se limpia la boca.— Vamos a sentarte. —Es guiado a un pequeño escalón, hundiéndose y apoyando la cabeza contra la fría pared de ladrillos que está oculta en las sombras.— ¿Mejor?

— ¿Kurt? —pregunta de nuevo, completamente confundido y desorientado mientras trata de reconocer sus alrededores.

— Sí, soy yo. ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Un ataque de pánico, supongo, —le dice Kurt mientras se pone en cuclillas frente a él.— Cuando te encontré, estabas a punto de caer desmayado.

— Viniste.

— Sí.

— Yo... oh Dios, —gime Blaine, dejando caer la cabeza en sus manos,— Vomite frente a ti.

— Sí, vergonzoso, —bromea Kurt.— Porque yo nunca haría algo así.

— Lo siento mucho, —susurra mortificado.

— No podías evitarlo. El mío fue auto infligido -y lo he hecho más de una vez. Siéntate aquí un momento, ¿okay? Voy a correr a la tienda de la esquina para conseguirte un poco de agua. Tengo mi teléfono, si me necesitas, sólo llámame.

Está de vuelta en cuestión de minutos, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera, y le entrega a Blaine una botella de agua helada mientras descansa la otra mano contra su nuca. Blaine bebe agradecido, luego se limpia la boca antes de mirar a Kurt con un ceño confundido.

— ¿Cómo tu...? Um... Porque... nos despedimos y me fui... Yo no... —se calla, tratando de seguir su propia línea de pensamientos y sin recordar qué estaba intentando preguntar.

— Bueno... —Kurt se sienta en el estrecho escalón a su lado, sus cuerpos presionados juntos lo que tranquiliza y reconforta a Blaine mientras habla.— Cuando te fuiste me sentí muy triste. Como si todo y nada hubiera salido mal y no supiera como rectificarlo. Así que caminé al vestidor y me golpeó. Me necesitas. Así como yo te necesito. Estabas en esa cafetería diciéndome que estarías dispuesto a viajar a Brooklyn, solo, nada más para asistir a una jodida fiesta de barril si yo te quería ahí, porque harías cualquier cosa para apoyarme. Y ahí estoy yo, quejándome por tener que asistir a un coctel de etiqueta con todos tus colegas porque estoy preocupado por hacer el ridículo. Pero nada de eso importa, ¿o sí? Porque quiero apoyarte. Mi presencia no hará ninguna diferencia para Fred o... no sé... Ginger, —dice con una pequeña sonrisa.— Pero significará el mundo para ti, justo como significa todo para mí que viniste a ver mi show, y que enfrentarías todos tus miedos para apoyarme en una tonta fiesta. Y quiero hacer esto contigo, —dice con seriedad,— Quiero hacer mi vida contigo.

— ¿Entonces viniste a buscarme? —dice Blaine con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos.

— Lo hice. Y vi el momento en que te detuviste y te apoyaste contra la pared. Estaba llamándote pero creo que tus oídos no estaban funcionando, así que me abrí paso entre la multitud y te atrapé justo cuando empezabas a desvanecerte.

— Viniste

— Lo hice. Y también estaré de tu brazo mañana en la noche en la recepción, si me lo permites.

— Por supuesto que te lo permitiré, —asiente Blaine.— No puedo pensar en nada mejor. Pero por favor no te preocupes por hacer el ridículo. Son gente agradable, no están ahí para hacer que cualquiera parezca tonto o hacerte tropezar.

— Lo sé. Es sólo que... dejé que mis propios temores salieran a la superficie una vez más, creo. Lo siento mucho, Blaine.

— No te preocupes.

— Siempre dices eso.

— Porque en serio, ¿qué sentido tiene estancarnos en eso? —Pregunta Blaine.— Sólo nos volverá miserables a ambos. Tuviste tu momento, te disculpaste y yo lo acepté. Fin de la historia. Sin embargo es cierto lo que dije, —le dice Blaine con ojos llenos de sinceridad.— Voy a cuidar de ti.

— Sé que lo harás, —sonríe Kurt.— Y yo te apoyaré. Haremos estos votos en diez meses; parece prudente empezar a practicarlos justo ahora.

— Creo que has estado practicándolos durante más de tres años, —dice Blaine mientras descansa su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt.— Y has estado haciendo un muy buen trabajo.

— Hemos estado, —lo corrige Kurt.

— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir a esa fiesta esta noche?

— Completamente, —dice Kurt con honestidad.—En serio. Creo que me gustaría tomar otro baño contigo en su lugar.

— Vas a estar arrugado, como una ciruela pasa, —bromea Blaine.

— Lo dice el viejo.

Permanecen en silencio por un momento, el brazo de Kurt como una presencia reconfortante alrededor de los hombros de Blaine mientras que su otra mano viene y entrelaza los dedos de sus manos izquierdas, sus anillos de compromiso posados con orgullo uno al lado del otro. Kurt finalmente se relaja a medida que la respiración de Blaine se ralentiza y se vuelve regular, y deposita un tierno beso en su cabello.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Cinco para las seis, —le dice Kurt.— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Mierda! Se supone que debo estar en la sala de conciertos a las seis.

— Bien puedes llegar diez minutos después si consigues un taxi ahora, —dice Kurt mientras se levanta y ayuda a Blaine cuidadosamente a ponerse de pie.— Sólo ve constante.

— Oh, ¡pero tengo que regresar al hotel para conseguir mi esmoquin! —chilla Blaine.— Oh mierda.

— Yo conseguiré tu esmoquin, —dice Kurt mientras lo encamina de vuelta a la calle principal lo más rápido que se atreve.— Sólo ve. Una vez que hayas terminado con el calentamiento, tu esmoquin estará ahí listo y esperando por ti, te lo prometo.

— Pero te meterás en problemas, —dice Blaine, tratando desesperadamente de tragar el pánico que puede sentir acercándose.

— ¿Qué harán? ¿Despedirme? Es mi último show, Blaine. No tengo que estar en maquillaje hasta las 6:30. Solo llegaré un poco tarde. Aquí, —dice mientras un taxi llega frente a ellos.— Ve. Te amo.

— Yo también te amo, —dice Blaine, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besándolo firmemente en los labios.— Gracias.

— De nada.

— Y no sólo por el esmoquin.

Blaine llega a la sala de conciertos quince minutos tarde, pero para su alivio, todavía están afinando. Pasan a través de algunas de las piezas, repasando las partes en las que el director de orquesta no estuvo muy contento la noche anterior, hasta que son despedidos media hora antes de que inicie el espectáculo. Cuando entra en la habitación verde, su esmoquin está colgado ahí, y cuando se pone la chaqueta y mete la mano en el bolsillo, se encuentra con los gemelos en forma de notas musicales y una pequeña nota de Kurt deseándole buena suerte y recordándole que es amado.

Kurt se cuela de nuevo en el teatro sin que nadie lo note aparte de Santana, pero una sola mirada de parte de él es suficiente para mantenerla callada hasta que tiene un momento a solas con ella. No es tan suertudo cuando va a maquillaje y encuentra al director, Friedrich de pie ahí, pero de cualquier manera no entiende malas palabras alemanas, así que deja que todo pase por encima de su cabeza. Toma su sobre de dinero al final de la noche y corre de vuelta al hotel donde Blaine lo está esperando con una bañera llena de burbujas y una botella de champaña en hielo. Mareado por su primer gran paquete salarial, y feliz de que el tortuoso verano haya terminado, salpica a Blaine alegremente con el agua y luego lo toma ansiosamente en sus brazos esa noche, reconfortándolo y abrazándolo fuerte contra su pecho. Nunca presionándolo por más, nunca haciéndolo sentir incómodo, manteniéndolo a salvo en todo momento.

La siguiente noche recibe a Kurt, Rachel, Finn y Santana viendo orgullosamente como toca Blaine con la Sinfónica, y se ponen de pie para una ovación antes de que Kurt muy nervioso se abra paso entre bastidores para encontrar a su prometido.

— Debí traerte flores, —dice Kurt en voz baja cuando Blaine se precipita hacia él.— Estuviste maravilloso.

— No puedes traerme flores cuando vamos a salir de vacaciones al siguiente día, —señala Blaine razonablemente.— Sería un desperdicio. Me da gusto que lo hayas disfrutado.

— Lo hice. Creo que fue mejor que la vez pasada. Preferí la música y tú parecías encajar mucho mejor, puedo decir que no estuviste muy nervioso. Oh, y Finn estaba completamente absorto, —sonríe Kurt,— Pensé que lo odiaría. Las chicas lo disfrutaron también, esperaba eso, pero Finn... sí... ya ha descargado el último álbum que hicieron, aún cuando le señalé que tú no estabas en él.

— Me da mucho gusto, —un radiante Blaine le dice.— Llamaré a Finn mañana -para que me hinche la cabeza un poco más, —sonríe.— Te ves hermoso, Kurt, —dice, bajando la voz y acercándose a él mientras varios miembros de la orquesta van y vienen delante de ellos con sus instrumentos.— Haces que mi cabeza estalle y que las estrellas brillen más y... todo. Simplemente haces que todo sea mucho más brillante y mejor.

— Y tú me haces muy feliz, —susurra Kurt, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas,— ¿Puedo besarte? ¿O prefieres que no lo haga? Digo... umpff. —Es interrumpido abruptamente por los labios de Blaine en los suyos, suaves, cálidos, dóciles y moviéndose en la forma más maravillosa imaginable mientras la punta de su lengua roza sobre la suya.

— Oh. Okay... wow, —un aturdido Kurt dice cuando Blaine se aparta.— Huh. Creo que en serio estás orgulloso de que te vean conmigo, —medita, pero la sonrisa en su rostro es enorme y simplemente no puede cambiarla en absoluto.

— ¿Listo para irnos? —dice Blaine con una sonrisa que coincide con la de Kurt.

— Podrías llevarme a la silla eléctrica y te seguiría felizmente justo ahora, —ríe Kurt mientras toma la mano de Blaine.

La recepción va bien. Kurt está nervioso, y quizás más callado de lo normal, pero saluda a cada colega de Blaine con cortesía y ellos están felices de conocer finalmente 'al hombre del que Blaine no deja de hablar.' Le preguntan a qué se dedica, por supuesto, y a pesar de que se ruboriza furiosamente cada vez que explica que aún está en la universidad, nadie parece innecesariamente conmocionado y nadie pregunta su edad. Se van bastante temprano, más por exigencia de Blaine que de Kurt cuando insiste en que toda una noche mirando a su prometido en un esmoquin significa que necesita desesperadamente que estén a solas.

Regresan a su habitación de hotel, tomándose su tiempo para desvestirse el uno al otro lentamente y explorar sus cuerpos con manos tiernas y labios antes de que Kurt se acomode de cucharita detrás de Blaine y se empuje cuidadosamente dentro de él.

— Blaine, —dice calladamente en su hombro.

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Puedo decir algo?

— ¿Ahora mismo? —Blaine pregunta con un gemido.

— Sí. Sólo quería decir que estoy tan feliz de que seas mío. Sé que te digo que te amo cada día -muchas veces- pero... sí. Estoy tan orgulloso de todo lo que has logrado, y eres una persona increíblemente maravillosa. Sigo asombrado -como siempre lo estoy- de que hayas elegido estar conmigo.

— Gracias, —susurra Blaine, tirando de él indescriptiblemente más cerca de su espalda.— Pero en serio Kurt, eres todo lo que podría desear... y no hay ningún otro lugar donde preferiría estar.


	27. Chapter 27

— Oh Dios mío, es bueno, —Blaine chilla feliz.— Ooh. Sí. Ahhhh.

— Okay, vas a tener que parar con los sonidos sexuales, o de otra manera voy a terminar encima de ti justo ahora, y estoy muy seguro que cuando alquilamos este auto, leí algo sobre ninguna conducta lasciva. Además de que chocarías y eso sería incómodo en todos sentidos, —dice Kurt, bajando sus gafas de sol y mirando por la ventana al horizonte de Nueva York desapareciendo.

— Lo siento, —ríe Blaine.— Simplemente se siente bien, ¿sabes? Digo, de hecho es mucho más fácil para mí ahora -gracias a ti- pero todavía siento una enorme sensación de alivio cuando me voy... además de las vacaciones también...

— Sí, estoy bastante emocionado por eso, —dice Kurt felizmente.— Nunca he estado en Virginia Beach.

— Yo tampoco. Pero supongo que tiene una playa.

— ¿Y vírgenes?

Blaine se voltea para mirarlo por encima de sus gafas de sol.— Voy a fingir que ni siquiera preguntaste eso, —dice tratando de suprimir un resoplido.

Conducen rápidamente, deteniéndose en Delaware para almorzar antes de continuar y alcanzar el océano en mitad de la tarde. Se registran en el Hilton y Blaine ríe fuertemente cuando Kurt arruga la nariz en la habitación.

— El Four Seasons era más lindo.

— Pero este está perfectamente bien, —Blaine le dice.— Tiene todo lo que necesitamos, cama, baño, ducha y balcón.

— Estás pensando en sexo, ¿no es así?

— Lo estoy, —confirma Blaine mientras recoge a Kurt entre sus brazos.— Y creo que debemos empezar por la cama.

**. . .**

— ¿Entonces qué han estado haciendo ustedes dos? —Wes pregunta dos días después cuando Kathy y él llegan al hotel.

— Uh... —empieza Blaine, moviéndose incómodamente en su silla.

— Ayer fuimos a la playa, —dice Kurt.— Por un par de horas.

— ¡Sí! —Blaine se aprovecha de esto,— y de hecho, también comimos anoche en el restaurante.

— ¿Puedo ver su habitación? —Kathy le pregunta dulcemente a Kurt.— Ustedes dos, chicos, tienen suerte de descansar en una habitación en esquina, tienen un doble balcón.

Todo es demasiado para Kurt, quien empieza a reír incontrolablemente mientras Blaine se mueve una vez más y se estremece.

— No han salido de esa habitación, ¿verdad? —Pregunta Wes mientras pone los ojos en blanco.— Honestamente. Kathy mi amor, confía en mí. No quieres ver su habitación.

— Oh, claro que sí, —dice ella, ahora mucho más interesada.

— Uh... Tengo que ordenarla primero, —dice Kurt,— pero puedes más tarde. Estoy tan contento de que estén aquí, chicos, —se estira para apretar su mano.

— Yo también, o uno de ustedes terminaría muerto. Temo por ustedes en la luna de miel, —dice Wes mientras coloca su bebida en la mesa.— Entonces. ¿Están planeando ser un poco más sociables ahora? ¿Como... tal vez ¿venir con nosotros a Bush Gardens (1) mañana?

— Sí. Definitivamente, —Kurt sonríe,— Siempre y cuando Blaine pueda sentarse para conducir.

**. . .**

Sus vacaciones juntos se llenan de risas, largos y perezosos días en la playa o explorando la ciudad. Kathy y Kurt tienen tantas similitudes que es casi aterrador, y Wes y Blaine pasan medio día reconectándose en el campo de golf mientras sus respectivas parejas compran, compran y compran un poco más.

— ¿No te cansas de eso? —pregunta Blaine esa tarde desde donde está sentado en la cama, mirando a Kurt mientras se viste para la cena.

— ¿Estás de broma? —Se aleja del espejo para alzar una ceja a Blaine antes de voltear, enderezando su nueva camisa y admirando su perfil.— Como sea, conseguí esta camisa para mí. El resto fue para Kathy.

— Compraste zapatos, Kurt. Ni siquiera intentes esconderlo.

— Oh, sí, —dice como si de pronto recordara -y sin importarle que Blaine puede ver a través de eso.— Compré zapatos.

— Y pantalones cortos.

— De hecho, los pantalones cortos son para ti. De cualquier manera, este par lo es, y una camisa, —dice entregándole una bolsa con un par de pantalones cortos color mostaza y una camisa azul marino.— Estos dos son para mí.

— Eres gracioso, —ríe Blaine, levantándose para probarse la ropa.

— ¿Gracioso jaja o gracioso extraño?

— Ambas.

— Tienes suerte de lucir tan condenadamente bien con esa ropa, de lo contrario estaría rasgándotela e inmovilizándote, —dice Kurt, y sus ojos se oscurecen a medida que se le acerca.

— Claro que no, —dice rápidamente.— No luzco bien. Luzco terrible. Realmente mal.

— ¡Ha! Buen intento. Pero no. Esta noche es la noche, y no queremos llegar tarde a la cena.

**. . .**

— Kathy, te ves maravillosa, —dice Blaine mientras empiezan a caminar hacia un restaurante cercano para cenar.

— Bueno, tu prometido me ayudó, —dice Kathy tímidamente. Su vestido de verano azul pálido hace juego perfectamente con el tono dorado de su piel y luce positivamente radiante mientras le sonríe a Blaine.

— Wes, voy a escoltar a tu hermosa dama a cenar, si no te importa, —dice ofreciéndole su brazo.

— Eso significa que me quedo con Kurt entonces, —dice Wes, agarrando el brazo de Kurt y entrelazándolo con el suyo, sin darle voz ni voto en el asunto.

— Oh.

— Lo amas, Hummel.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Kurt, bajando la voz hasta un susurro conspiratorio mientras Blaine y Kathy pasean por delante.

— No. Creo que puedo vomitar en cualquier momento, —responde Wes honestamente,— ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Kurt? ¿A tu edad? Te admiro más que nunca.

— ¿Me admiras? —Kurt pregunta con sorpresa.

— Por supuesto que sí. Eres extraordinario. No podría haber deseado a nadie mejor para mi mejor amigo porque lo amas completamente.

— Aw, gracias Wes, —sonríe, dejando caer brevemente la cabeza sobre su hombro.— Y estarás bien, confía en mí.

— Puede decir que no. Ni siquiera hemos vivido juntos... ¿Qué tal si es demasiado?

— No lo será. Han estado juntos un año, y son perfectos el uno para el otro. Además de que Blaine y yo la adoramos, y somos gays, por lo tanto tenemos excelentes habilidades de juicio en lo que se refiere al sexo opuesto.

— Tú sí, —ríe Wes,— pero Blaine está más allá de tener algún remedio. Okay, okay. Puedo hacerlo, —dice con un firme asentimiento cuando el restaurante aparece ante su vista.— Puedo... oh Dios voy a vomitar.

— No, claro que no. Blaine vomitó en mí el otro día y no estoy dispuesto a pasar por ello una vez más, —sonríe y besa la mejilla de Wes.— Sólo apégate al plan que trabajaste con Blaine y todo saldrá bien.

Wes apenas habla durante la cena, lo que lleva a Blaine a darle una patada bajo la mesa cuando Kathy le pregunta si está enfermo. Se las arregla para comer un poco, pero consigue beber la mitad de un gran vaso de vino antes de que Blaine se lo quite y le dé una mirada mordaz. Kurt hace su mayor esfuerzo manteniendo animada la conversación, pero hay grandes momentos incómodos en los que nadie parece saber qué decir. Blaine es insistente respecto a pagar la cuenta muy a pesar de Wes, pero lo hace callar con otra mirada que lo deja observando sumisamente a sus zapatos.

— Bueno, gracias por la cena, chicos, —dice Kathy cuando salen.— Permítanos invitarlos mañana.

— Claro, —sonríe Blaine, luego se dirige a ella cuando se vuelve en dirección del hotel.— Hey, ¿por qué no caminamos un momento por la playa? El sol se está poniendo y es muy hermoso.

— Lo es, —coincide ella,—vayan ustedes pero nosotros nos regresaremos. Wes no luce realmente bien...

— Puedo ir a caminar, —dice débilmente.

— No, está bien, cariño, —dice ella tiernamente y luego se vuelve hacia Blaine y Kurt.— Los veremos en el desayuno.

— No, vamos, —intenta Kurt, dando un paso entre ambos y enganchando sus brazos con los de ellos.— Un paseo al atardecer suena maravilloso. Estoy seguro que hará que Wes se sienta mejor.

No le da otra opción más que caminar hacia la arena, tomando la mano de Blaine en la suya una vez que se han quitado los zapatos y aceleran el paso para dejar a Wes y a Kathy atrás.

— ¿Lo va a hacer ahora? —pregunta Kurt, manteniendo su voz baja a pesar de que van adelante.

— Esa es la idea, —murmura Blaine de vuelta.— Sólo no voltees todavía.

— Sin embargo tengo muchas ganas.

— Yo también. Bien... a mi cuenta. Pero sólo un vistazo rápido, ¿okay? Nada más.

— Okay.

— Uno... dos... tres. —Rápidamente miran sobre sus hombros, vislumbrando a Wes, silueteado por el sol poniente, en una rodilla y sosteniendo la mano de Kathy. Se voltean rápidamente, Kurt envolviendo su brazo alrededor del hombro de Blaine mientras trata de mantener su chillido de alegría en un nivel aceptable.

— Ahhhh, —dice Kurt.— ¡Oh Dios mío!

— ¡Ya sé! Estoy llorando.

— Siempre lloras. Pero yo también estoy llorando. ¡Awww!

— No sé por qué esto me vuelve completamente abrumado de amor por ti, pero así es, —solloza Blaine.

— Porque nuestra boda es pronto, Blaine. ¡Nuestra boda!

— Bésame.

Kurt se inclina rápidamente hacia adelante mientras la mano de Blaine se mueve a su rostro y se besan profundamente, Kurt envolviendo apretadamente a Blaine entre sus brazos y gimiendo mientras sus lenguas se encuentran. Un repentino y muy fuerte "¡DIJO QUE SÍ!" de Wes los separa y corren hacia la feliz pareja, arrastrándolos a sus brazos mientras todos derraman lágrimas de felicidad. Caminan de vuelta al hotel, riendo y charlando animadamente -con las bodas como único tema de conversación hasta la madrugada.

**. . .**

El resto de su verano sigue siendo igual de feliz. Blaine no tiene compromisos con la orquesta, lo que significa que tienen cinco días ininterrumpidos juntos antes de volar a Los Ángeles para una semana con la familia, que como siempre, pasa demasiado rápido. Cuando regresan, Kurt entra a su último año en la universidad. El ritmo es casi frenético con todo el mundo desesperado por demostrar su valía, listos para cuando sean empujados hacia el mundo real en sólo unos pocos meses. Blaine presenta otra exitosa campaña de publicidad, mientras que al mismo tiempo ensaya y graba con la orquesta, moviéndose directamente a trabajar para su concierto navideño y su próxima gira en Austria.

Antes de darse cuenta, viene el cumpleaños número 36 de Blaine, y es seguido por el número 21 de Kurt. Blaine llega a la ciudad, con veintiún regalos para el cumpleañero, que van desde lo sublime a lo ridículo, una suntuosa comida con ambas familias, incluyendo a Cooper, Claire y los gemelos, seguido de una enorme fiesta en una discoteca. A Kurt le gustaría decir que recordó cada detalle, pero francamente, toda la fiesta es una mancha borrosa. La resaca que siguió no lo fue, ni el disgusto muy vocal expresado por Blaine al conseguir vómito de nuevo sobre él. Pero como con todas sus riñas, pronto la superan, más enfocados en la temporada navideña acercándose rápidamente que en seguir enojados el uno con el otro.

— Conocí a alguien hoy, —Blaine dice una tarde a principios de diciembre. Acaba de llegar a casa, con las mejillas y la nariz roja por el frío, y besa el cuello de Kurt mientras él sigue haciendo la cena, riéndose de la manera en que Kurt se estremece.

— Esa es una buena manera de saludar a tu prometido, —sonríe Kurt, dándose la vuelta para besarlo brevemente en los labios.— Espero que él sea sexy... y que valga la pena.

— Era una mujer.

— ¿En serio? Wow. Sabía que estabas dispuesto a probar un montón de cosas, Blaine, pero nunca en un millón de años pensé...

— Compórtate, —se ríe mientras roba una zanahoria de la tabla de cortar.— Está estudiando música en TUC, y solía vivir en Lima.

— Pequeño mundo, —sonríe Kurt.

— Le estuve diciendo de ti... muy orgulloso.

— Y con toda la razón.

— Y me dijo que solía ir a la escuela primaria con un Kurt. Ella parece pensar que puede conocerte, y estoy de acuerdo. Su nombre es Lacy.

— ¿Qué? ¿Lacy McKenzie? ¿Como la Lacy con la que quería casarme en el jardín de niños, Lacy?

— Sí, —ríe Blaine.— Se preguntaba si te gustaría reunirte con ella en algún momento.

— Oh Dios mío, ¡me encantaría! No la he visto en años. Se fue cuando entramos a la escuela secundaria, sus padres se mudaron.

— Sí, se trasladaron aquí.

— ¡Eso es tan divertido!

— Bueno, la voy a ver de nuevo mañana, irá a observar un par de ensayos. ¿Quieres que le de tu número?

— ¿Darle el número de tu prometido a mujeres? Muy favorecedor, —Kurt le hace un guiño mientras le da una cerveza.— Pero sí, por favor.

Lacy y Kurt se reúnen para tomar café y para ponerse al día casi hasta donde lo habían dejado. El café se extiende hasta el almuerzo mientras se dicen mutuamente las noticias de los últimos diez años, y Kurt por supuesto, detalla todo sobre él y Blaine mientras Lacy le dice que no ha conocido a alguien especial, pero aún está trabajando en ello.

— Oh, ¡entonces debes venir a nuestra fiesta la semana que viene! —Kurt dice con entusiasmo.— Bueno, digo fiesta, pero es más una reunión. Se está convirtiendo en una especie de tradición de nuestra parte para todos nuestros viejos amigos de Lima que vienen de visita durante las vacaciones, desde que Blaine me propuso matrimonio. Pero estaremos lejos este año por lo que la tendremos antes. Serías muy bienvenida.

— No lo sé, —dice sonriendo, metiendo su largo cabello oscuro detrás de las orejas.— Si se trata de todos tus amigos más cercanos...

— Tonterías. Por favor, ven. No todos son de Lima. Joe vendrá, —Kurt sonríe, esperando que se caigan bien enseguida.— Él es mi mejor amigo aquí. Y algunos otros de la universidad, ¿por favor?

— Nunca podría decir que no a esos ojos, —dice riendo.— Está bien. Iré.

**. . .**

— Se parece a Rachel, —comenta Sebastian mientras observa a Lacy hablar con su doble.— Sólo que no judía.

— Ella no se parece a Rachel, —dice Kurt.— Sólo porque tiene cabello y ojos oscuros.

— Y es de unos 60 cm de alto, —contribuye Jeff.

— Es sexy.

— ¡Gracias Joe! —Dice Kurt, agarrando su brazo y tirando de él.— Vamos. Es hora de que los presente.

Más tarde esa noche, Blaine encuentra a Kurt en la cocina, bebiendo un vaso de vino tinto mientras observa la escena frente a él. Wes, Sebastian, Santana, Lacy y Joe están jugando cartas, mientras que Rachel, Kathy, Nick y Finn bailan. Al otro lado de la sala Mercedes, Sam, Jeff y Artie están teniendo una discusión muy animada sobre algo, y los amigos universitarios de Kurt están en su rincón habitual.

— No va a funcionar, ya sabes, —dice Blaine, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Kurt por detrás y besando su cuello.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Tu pequeño esquema de casamentero. Realmente no creo que Joe esté interesado en ningún tipo de relación, y tú sabes que Lacy quiere eso.

— Él podría cambiar de opinión, —dice encogiéndose de hombros.— No creo que tú hayas estado buscando enamorarte de un niño de quince años, pero sucedió.

— Touché, —ríe Blaine.— Y vaya que sucedió. ¿Te acuerdas de las flores que te envié en tu decimosexto cumpleaños?

— Es posible que desees preguntarle a Carole.

— ¿Por qué?

— Se las di a ella. Estaba enojado, —Kurt se apresura, sintiéndose mal.— Habíamos tenido ese incidente en el club y yo...

— Está bien, —Blaine se encoge de hombros.— Fue hace cinco años. Yo diría que todo lo que ha pasado desde ese momento lo ha más que compensado. —Él le da la vuelta entonces y toma el vaso de la mano de Kurt, entrelazando sus dedos y besándolo suavemente.

— Eres delicioso, —sonríe Kurt.

— ¿Estás borracho?

— ¡No! Es mi primera copa. Sólo acabo de pensar que eres delicioso.

— ¿Todo yo?

— Cada parte, —sonríe Kurt con malicia.— Me gusta saborearte.

— Basta, —advierte Blaine.

— Me gusta abrirte con mi lengua, —Kurt susurra en su oído, asegurándose de que sus entrepiernas se rocen ligeramente mientras se apoya.— Me encanta cuando te agarras a la cabecera y ruegas por más.

Blaine gime, clavando sus dedos en las caderas de Kurt mientras lo atrae más cerca.— Kuuurt, —se queja,— no hagas esto... no ahora.

— Y entonces me empujo dentro de ti, —Kurt continua sin importarle,— y te tomo, te reclamo, te hago mío una y otra vez hasta que nos venimos juntos.

— Eso es todo, —dice Blaine con decisión, tomando su mano y tirando de él por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio.— Se acabó la fiesta para nosotros.

— Oh no Blaine. La fiesta acaba de empezar.

Kurt emerge a la mañana siguiente, dejando a un Blaine todavía dormido descansando boca abajo y roncando ligeramente. Se dirige a la cocina, sorprendido de encontrar su apartamento vacío, excepto por Lacy sentada sola en la mesa de la cocina.

— ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

— Se fueron a desayunar, —ella le dice mientras le entrega café para él y para Blaine.

— ¿No quisiste ir?

— Uh... no. No. Yo um... todavía estaba en la cama, —dice ella, con un rubor tímido arrastrándose a través de sus mejillas.

— Oh, —Kurt sonríe para sí, ocultando su rostro en la taza.

— Buenos días, —Santana dice feliz mientras entra decisivamente a la cocina en ropa interior, haciendo a Kurt respingar. Él abre la boca para reprenderla, pero se detiene cuando ve el suave roce de sus dedos sobre el hombro de Lacy.

— ¡Oh! —chilla, incapaz de evitarlo.— ¡Oh! Yo no...

— ¿Qué? —Santana estalla, empujándolo hacia un lado para que pueda hurgar en la nevera.

— ¡Nada! —Dice Kurt, tratando de llevar su voz a un rango más normal.— Nada en absoluto. Yo sólo...

— Se llama ser una lesbiana, Hummel, —Santana comenta secamente, con una mano en la cadera.— ¿Nunca has oído hablar de eso?

— Yo... No. Quiero decir, ¡sí! —se sonroja.— Sí, pero yo no lo sabía... —Él se calla, gesticulando inútilmente entre las dos niñas, que lucen muy divertidas.— Yo no... Bien. Bueno. Um... Sólo voy a... —Caminando hacia atrás, a su habitación, sus ojos están todavía muy abiertos mientras agarra los dos cafés con fuerza.— Voy a estar aquí... con mi café... Ustedes dos... Sí. Atiéndanse. Entre sí. ¡O coman! —chilla, bajo la mirada fulminante de Santana.— Comida. Sírvanse.

Saltando en el dormitorio y pateando la puerta para cerrarla tras él, despierta a Blaine con rudas sacudidas.— ¡Hey! ¡Blaine! ¡Levántate!

— ¿Qué es? —pregunta con confusión, moviéndose para sentarse sobre las almohadas y frotando sus ojos legañosos.

— Lacy se quedó anoche.

— ¿No todo el mundo lo hizo?

— Sí... pero se quedó con alguien.

— Ah, —dice sonriendo, frotando una mano por su barba.— Entonces funcionó.

— Con Santana.

— ¡Oh! —Una risa sorprendida brota desde dentro de Blaine, luego ladea la cabeza y arruga la nariz pensando.— Supongo que si quisiera ser todo Freudiano al respecto, podría cuestionar por qué se ha ido con alguien que se parece tanto a Rachel.

— ¡Ella no se parece a Rachel!

— Sí se parece. De todos modos, —bebe su café en un tiempo récord, colocándolo de nuevo sobre la mesa de noche.— Ven aquí.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

— Sí. Ahora ven aquí, —dice, dando palmaditas en su regazo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque estoy caliente.

— Siempre estás caliente, —Kurt se ríe, pero se arrastra por la cama de buena gana, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Blaine, con la boca a escasos centímetros de su pene semi endurecido.

— Tu culpa. No debes ser tan seductor.

— Voy a parar.

— No podrías si lo intentaras, —Blaine sonríe hacia él.— Sólo tienes que existir para que te desee.

— ¿Me pregunto por qué no me lo dijo? —Kurt reflexiona mientras Blaine bufa con frustración.— Quiero decir, cuando nos encontramos por primera vez para tomar café, le conté todo acerca de ti y ella dijo que todavía tenía que conocer a alguien especial. No añadió que tenía que ser una mujer.

— Bueno, tal vez no tiene que serlo.

— ¿Es bisexual?

— No lo sé, ¿o sí? —Chilla Blaine.— Pero sí sé que tienes una opción entre chupármelo o dejarme masturbarme sobre toda tu cara mientras yaces ahí quejándote de las lesbianas.

Kurt ruge con risa, golpeando su pierna juguetonamente antes de sumergir sus dedos en la cintura de su pantalón.— Bueno, si es una elección... ya sabes cuánto me gusta saborearte...

**. . .**

La Navidad llega, y este año encuentra a Kurt y a Blaine sentados alrededor de una mesa con los Hummel-Hudson, todos los Anderson, los padres de Rachel y unos recién comprometidos Finn y Rachel. Ella se ve completamente radiante, Finn se ve orgulloso y Kurt luce rebelde hasta que ella le promete que no se casarán durante al menos dieciocho meses.

Una breve llamada telefónica de Santana les hace saber que Lacy se encuentra en Nueva York para las vacaciones, y Joe intenta llamar y desearles una feliz Navidad por encima del ruido de sus pequeñas hermanas desenvolviendo los regalos. Wes y Kathy se unen a ellos en la tarde, y una vez que el vino está abierto y la máquina de karaoke está encendida, el resto del día pasa volando. Como es su costumbre habitual en grandes reuniones, Kurt y Blaine se cuelan escaleras arriba, suponiendo que nadie se ha dado cuenta, cuando en realidad todo el mundo sólo pone los ojos en blanco y continúan como si nada.

— Eso fue divertido, —Kurt sonríe mientras Blaine descansa en la cama.

— Fue agotador, —lo corrige Blaine, rodando sobre su estómago y notando las imágenes en la vieja mesa de noche de Kurt.— Te ves tan joven, —reflexiona, sonriendo ante la sensación de Kurt envolviéndose sobre su espalda.— ¿Ya te conocía entonces?

— Casi. Somos Rachel y yo en sus dulces dieciséis, tú y yo nos conocimos una semana después.

— ¿No te arrepientes?

— ¿Estás realmente loco? —Kurt le pregunta, tirando de su camisa para morderle el cuello.— ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Por qué...? ¿Tú sí?

— Para nada en absoluto, —Blaine sonríe, retorciéndose hasta que puede girar sobre su espalda de modo que Kurt pueda acomodarse a horcajadas sobre él.— Hemos estado juntos durante cuatro años y medio, y aunque el camino no siempre ha sido fácil, este año que viene nos verá convertirnos en esposos... no, no me arrepiento en absoluto.

— Te amo, viejito.

Blaine sonríe, alzando una mano para atraer a Kurt hasta encontrar sus labios.— Yo también te amo, niño precioso.

* * *

 **(1) Busch Gardens Williamsburg:** Parque temático localizado en James City County, Virginia. Abrió sus puertas el 16 de mayo de 1975.


	28. Chapter 28

— ¿Cómo es que estás bien en los aviones, pero si tienes que estar de pie sobre la mesa para cambiar la bombilla envejeces diez años y lloras por tu mamá? —Kurt le pregunta. Hace dos horas que están en su vuelo a Austria, y Kurt ha encontrado que puede arreglárselas muy bien en primera clase. Su silla está reclinada, el antifaz puesto, la bebida en la mano y los auriculares listos, a pesar de que de todos modos han estado hablando sin parar desde el despegue.

— Yo no hago eso, —Blaine se ríe.—Pero no tengo la menor idea. No lo pongo en duda, estoy agradecido de que es lo que es. No necesito añadir un miedo a volar a mi lista cada vez mayor.

— ¡Ja! Hiciste una referencia a la música clásica. Muy inteligente.

— Eso fue Liszt.

— Eso es lo que dije. Como sea, —él se sienta, quitándose el antifaz para mirarlo.— ¿Qué lista? ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

— Literalmente, a todo lo relacionado con esta boda, —dice con una pequeña risa nerviosa.— arruinar mis votos, que no llegues, tener un completo ataque de pánico, Santana hablando con todo el mundo, Rachel negándose a ceder el micrófono, yo llorando y sin poder parar...

— Woah, woah. Okay. —Tomando sus manos, Kurt lo mira directo a los ojos.— Olvídate de que no llegue, porque ya sabes -y yo sé que lo sabes- que eso no va a suceder. Voy a estar allí. No hay otro lugar en el que prefiera estar, ni siquiera si Saks anuncia un cincuenta por ciento de descuento, —bromea.— No vas a arruinar tus votos, si quieres podemos practicarlos antes, juntos o por separado. No tendrás un ataque de pánico, te pondrás nervioso, sí, pero yo también lo estaré. No hay ninguna razón para que lo tengas, estarás en Los Ángeles y estaremos rodeados de familiares y amigos que nos aman y nos apoyan. Santana puede ser amordazada si es necesario -que probablemente lo disfrutaría, y Finn puede estar a la mano para tomar el micrófono de Rachel y simplemente sostenerlo en el aire para que no haya manera de que pueda alcanzarlo. Ahí está.

— ¿Y el llanto?

— En eso no te puedo ayudar. Sólo consolarte con el hecho de que yo también voy a estar llorando. Y mi papá.

— Quiero que sea ahora, —Blaine dice mientras se recuesta en su silla,— me haces sentir mucho mejor.

— Bueno, yo estoy completamente seguro que no quiero que sea ahora. Todavía tengo un montón de planes para finalizar.

— ¿Cómo cuales?

— Como por ejemplo, si es burdeos o ciruela para las corbatas.

— Uh... bueno... ¿Puedo ser honesto?

— Sí.

Mordiendo su labio, Blaine vacila por un momento antes de decir de forma ansiosa e impulsiva— No quiero usar una corbata. Quiero usar una pajarita.

— Okay.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Está bien?

— Sí, —Kurt se ríe.— Es tu esmoquin para la boda. Además, eres el sinónimo de pajaritas.

— Wow. Pensé que enloquecerías.

Kurt se muerde el labio inferior.— ¿Soy tan malo?

— En realidad, no lo eres. Has sido asombroso acerca de todos los aspectos de la planificación de la boda, tengo que decirlo. Has hecho el punto de pedir mi opinión.

— Eso es porque es nuestra boda, Blaine, y no sólo la mía. —Él le sonríe, luego hurga en su bolso por un cuaderno y una pluma.— Así que... Si quieres una pajarita... —dice mientras esboza frenéticamente,— Estoy pensando que podríamos darte un chaleco también. Y si nos vamos con el burdeos, entonces yo podría llevar una chaqueta burdeos y una corbata... me gusta el ciruela pero luciría como Willy Wonka. En fin... ¿Algo como esto, tal vez?

Voltea el cuaderno y los ojos de Blaine se agrandan. Allí, en la página están dos bocetos perfectos de figurines sin rostro con trajes diseñados con buen gusto, un figurín más corto que el otro.

— ¿Cómo haces eso? —Blaine pregunta con asombro,— Eres tan talentoso.

— Yo no sé nada de eso, todavía tengo que hacerlos. Pero, ¿qué piensas?

— Creo que sí, sin duda.

— Genial, —Kurt se acomoda de nuevo en su silla, con una amplia sonrisa.— Ahora... El primer baile.

— Hmm. ¿Alguna idea? —Blaine le pregunta.

— Ninguna. Lo cual es ridículo, dado el número de canciones que hemos hecho en los últimos años, pero creo que el problema podría ser que hay demasiadas para elegir.

— See Beneath Your Beautiful, —dice Blaine con decisión.— Es la canción que cantamos la noche en que...

— Hicimos el amor por primera vez, —Kurt sonríe mientras se acurruca a su lado.— Sí.

— Y nadie lo sabrá excepto nosotros.

— Y todos los que estaban en el Lima Bean esa noche, —señala Kurt.— Pero no me importa. Es perfecta. Aunque, sin ánimo de ofender a Emeli, nadie la cantará tan bien como nosotros.

— Bueno, eso es un hecho, —Blaine se ríe mientras besa la parte superior de su cabeza.— En realidad... ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de cantar nuestra primera canción, en lugar de bailarla? Quiero decir, podríamos bailar en el instrumental, podría grabar la música antes... pero podríamos subir al escenario y cantar.

— Sí, —dice Kurt, la idea crece dentro de él mientras se sienta y se vuelve hacia Blaine de nuevo.— Me gusta. No, me encanta. Va a ser perfecto. ¡Oh! —dice él, cada vez más y más animado.— ¿Qué tal esto? Ya que tenemos amigos y familia maravillosamente talentosos, ¿por qué no les pedimos que canten en vez de darnos regalos? No es que no haya realmente nada que necesitemos, hemos estado viviendo juntos durante tanto tiempo y...

— No quieres oír a mi padre cantar, pero aparte de eso... ¡Sí! Eres tan inteligente.

— Lo sé.

**. . .**

Aterrizan en Viena, los artistas y sus familias son escoltados en la noche insoportablemente fría hacia un autobús que los lleva a un hermoso hotel con impresionantes vistas de la ciudad.

— Amo tu trabajo, —dice Kurt mientras mira hacia las luces brillando en la nieve.

— Eso pensé, —Blaine se ríe.— Entonces... probablemente deberíamos ir a la cama, ya que tengo ensayos todo el día de mañana.

— ¿Durante todo el día?

— Volveré para la cena, —dice tomando a Kurt en sus brazos cuando se da cuenta de la mirada de dolor destellando en sus rasgos.— No te preocupes. En el desayuno te presentaré a la esposa de Ken y a algunas de las otras familias. Creo que es una especie de costumbre que todos vayan a hacer algo juntos. Es la comunidad.

— Está bien, —dice Kurt, tragando su pánico.— Suena... divertido.

— Estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar un compañero de compras en algún lugar, —dice Blaine mientras suben a la cama y apaga la luz.

— Supongo, —murmura Kurt en voz baja, esperando que suene confiado, pero la forma en que se vuelve para ser la cuchara pequeña en lugar de tener a Blaine acurrucado en él, le dice a su novio todo lo que necesita saber.

— No te preocupes, Kurt, —susurra mientras lo abraza fuertemente, envolviendo su cuerpo alrededor de él y manteniéndolo seguro.— Todos te van a amar.

**. . .**

— Kurt, ya conoces a Ken, y ella es su esposa Gill, —dice Blaine, presentándole a una dama de aspecto muy elegante en un conjunto de cárdigan y jersey a juego y perlas. Se saludan unos a otros con cortesía, y Gill insiste en que ellos se unan a su mesa - obligando a Kurt a renunciar a su idea nostálgica de intimar con Blaine en una mesa para dos en la ventana.

— Voy a buscar tu desayuno, —dice Blaine, pensando que está siendo amable.— Ustedes dos platiquen.

Ken y Blaine se dirigen al buffet, dejando a Kurt sonriendo forzadamente a una mujer a la que no tiene la mínima idea de cómo hablarle.

— Así que... Blaine me dice que creciste en Ohio, —dice Gill.— Es gracioso, yo también.

— Oh ¿de verdad?

— Sí. Mi hermano menor fue a Dalton, de hecho él iba dos años antes que Blaine. Asistí a St. Monica. ¿A dónde fuiste tú?

— Uh... Sólo... uh... McKinley High, en Lima.

— Oh, —dice Gill, sin saber cómo proceder.— Ya veo. ¡Oh! —Ella mira más allá de él, sonriendo.— Puedes conocer a mis hijos. Grace, Patrick, él es Kurt. El prometido de Blaine, el segundo violinista. El que está en el buffet con papá.

Kurt mira hacia arriba, esperando ser confrontado con dos niños, pero para su miserable horror, son aproximadamente de su edad, posiblemente más grandes. Patrick se desploma en la silla opuesta, asintiendo con un seco hola antes de sacar su teléfono del bolsillo mientras Grace vierte té para ella.

— Encantado de conocerlos, —lo intenta, pero o no lo oyen o no les importa. Para su bendito alivio, Blaine y Ken vuelven a la mesa y le resulta mucho más fácil hablar con la tranquilizadora presencia de su prometido a su lado. Se las arregla para decirle a Ken y a Gill acerca de la universidad, y Gill intenta incluir a Grace en la conversación diciéndole a todo el mundo que ella está en el último año de la Especialidad en Psicología.

— Y Patrick se graduó el año pasado, —sonríe.— Primera clase con honores en Economía.

Kurt piensa que podría haber también ganado un título de primera clase en ignorancia, pero él sonríe y no dice nada mientras el hijo mayor sigue texteando en lo que mete una tostada a empujones en su cara.

— ¿Qué estudiaste, Blaine? —Pregunta Ken.— Yo empecé con Especialización en Inglés, pero cambié a la música.

— Estudié Música y Teoría Musical en la NYU, —dice Blaine.— Es todo lo que siempre quise hacer.

— Tengo curiosidad sobre cómo se conocieron.

Kurt se encoge por dentro cuando siente que toda la familia presta atención, pero Blaine está tan orgulloso que Kurt no tiene el corazón para tratar de frenarlo.

— Me mudé de Nueva York, —dice Blaine, tomando la mano de Kurt en la suya.— Y empecé a tocar en una noche de micrófono abierto. Kurt llegó una semana con sus amigos y el resto es historia, supongo, —dice sonriendo.

— ¿Entonces empezaron a salir de inmediato?

— No... él... uh... —Blaine se detiene, dando una pequeña risa nerviosa y echando un vistazo rápido a Kurt.— Él tenía todavía quince años y yo treinta y uno, así que esperamos. Empezamos a salir en la mitad de su segundo año. Y ahora... aquí estamos, a cinco meses de casarnos.

— ¿Vas a casarte a los veintiuno? —Grace le pregunta a Kurt en un tono mordaz.— No hay forma en que quiera casarme a los veintiuno. De ninguna manera me casaría antes de los treinta en absoluto.

— Bueno, cada quien, —Kurt dice firmemente.— Le propuse matrimonio a Blaine cuando tenía apenas diecinueve años. No quiero a nadie más. Cuando lo sabes, lo sabes.

— Cuando tienes a un hombre rico con un sueldo de cinco cifras, lo sabes, —Patrick murmura, pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oigan. Kurt siente a Blaine tensarse junto a él, pero le aprieta la mano rápidamente.

— Sí, eso es cierto, —asiente con la cabeza sabiamente.— Me gusta gastar el dinero de Blaine. Tengo mucha suerte, supongo. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es darle el culo cinco veces a la semana y él me tiene en ropa de diseño.

Ken se ahoga duro con su café mientras Gill luce ofendida, pero se recupera lo suficientemente rápido, y Gill obliga a Patrick a disculparse refunfuñando. Entonces los músicos son llamados, y Blaine besa a Kurt rápidamente en la mejilla.— Sé agradable, —susurra con un guiño.— Te veré en la cena, niño precioso.

— Voy a buscar un poco más de fruta, —dice Gill brillantemente cuando el comedor se ha calmado.— Kurt, ¿puedo traerte algo?

— No, estoy bien, gracias, —dice educadamente, con la esperanza de que de alguna manera compensará el haber sido grosero con su hijo.

— Eres repugnante, —dice Patrick, que viene a la vida tan pronto como su madre está fuera del alcance del oído.— Tú y ese tipo... es asqueroso.

— Sí, gracias por tu valiosa información sobre mi relación con mi prometido, —dice Kurt remilgadamente.— Recordaré llamarte la próxima vez que quiera una opinión inteligente sobre el estado de mi vida amorosa.

— Él te llama niño precioso, —se burla Grace, corriendo en defensa de su hermano.— Y probablemente te metió en su cama a los quince años. Eso es espeluznante como el infierno. No va a durar, ya sabes. Te harás mayor y él simplemente se irá con otro juguete más bonito y más joven.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Eso te pasó a ti? —Kurt muerde.— Déjenme decirles algo a ambos, —estalla, inclinándose sobre la mesa.— Pueden ser mayores que yo, puede que hayan ido a escuelas privadas y que siempre hayan tenido lo mejor en la vida, pero el dinero y la crianza no se puede equiparar a la clase. Blaine es el perfecto caballero y estoy orgulloso de llamarlo mi prometido. Fallo para ver qué asunto es el suyo para interferir y emitir un juicio sobre nuestra relación, y les recomiendo encarecidamente que examinen el estado de sus propias existencias miserables antes de lanzar calumnias sobre la mía. Ahora, si me disculpan. —Poniéndose de pie, arroja la servilleta sobre la mesa y sale furioso del comedor, con hombros caídos cuando Gill le habla en voz alta.

— Vamos a hacer turismo el día de hoy, ¿deseas unírtenos? Iremos varios de nosotros. De no ser así, los muchachos de Richard irán a las montañas para hacer snowboard. Son más o menos de tu edad.

— Gracias, —dice Kurt amablemente, deseando que lo deje en paz para poder encerrarse en su habitación y llorar.— Pero tengo un montón de trabajo que hacer de la universidad. Me pondré al día con ustedes más tarde.

Cuando Blaine regresa horas después, es para encontrar a Kurt prácticamente dónde ha estado todo el día, acurrucado en su costado leyendo.

— Oh, ¡hey! —Dice Blaine con sorpresa.— No pensé que estarías aquí.

— Hey, —responde Kurt, girando y descansando su libro sobre la mesita de noche.

— Me pareció oír a alguien diciendo que las familias de todos habían ido a hacer turismo ¿No quisiste unirte a ellos?

— No... Eh... Tuve que estudiar para la universidad. Lectura.

— Estás leyendo Harry Potter, Kurt, —dice Blaine, mirándolo con curiosidad mientras se sienta en la cama.— ¿Cómo es que no fuiste?

— Simplemente no quise, eso es todo, —dice Kurt hoscamente.

Blaine se mueve más cerca, pasando sus dedos a lo largo del antebrazo de Kurt.— No puedo estar contigo todo el tiempo, ya sabes, —dice con tristeza.— Ojalá pudiera, pero... Si vas a venir a los tours, va a ser una existencia muy solitaria si te vas a encerrar en tu habitación todo el tiempo. Por favor, trata de hacer algunos amigos. Son gente agradable, buenas personas.

— Pero... —inicia Kurt, pero se queda callado, sin querer causar una escena y herir los sentimientos de Blaine.— Sí. Lo siento. Me esforzaré más. Voy a ducharme y a alistarme para la cena.

Él camina con rigidez al baño, consciente de los ojos de Blaine fijos en su espalda. Tomándose su tiempo, deja que el agua caliente caiga sobre su cara para quitar las lágrimas de soledad y aislamiento, y se afeita, teniendo mucho cuidado de no cortarse porque él sabe que sólo destacará su juventud e inexperiencia. Recogiendo la colonia de Blaine, se la aplica generosamente, queriendo y necesitando un recordatorio constante de su hombre, y luego regresa a la habitación para vestirse.

— ¿Este es el traje para la cena? —pregunta con forzada alegría.

— Sí, —asiente Blaine.— Y después de la cena, al parecer bebidas en la librería.

— Muy bien, —murmura Kurt mientras se dirige al armario.

— ¿Kurt? ¿Pasa algo malo? Pareces muy molesto por algo.

— No, está bien, —él dice, con una sonrisa antes de voltearse a recoger su ropa.

— ¿Ese imbécil te dijo algo más? —Blaine se da cuenta de la caída de los hombros de Kurt y se precipita antes de que pueda negarlo.— ¡Él lo hizo! Oh mi amor, dime, por favor. —Él está a su lado en un instante, atrayéndolo fuertemente contra su pecho mientras sus manos lo frotan con dulzura sobre la suave piel de su espalda.

— Él... él dijo que éramos asquerosos. Le di un poco de réplica insolente y me fui. Eso es todo.

— Lo siento mucho, —dice Blaine, herido mientras besa su mejilla.— Voy a hablar con Ken.

— No, no. No hagas eso. En serio Blaine, está bien. No es gran cosa.

— No lo somos, lo sabes, —le dice Blaine, levantando su barbilla con suavidad para que estén cara a cara.— No somos asquerosos. Otros podrían no entenderlo, pero nos enamoramos. Es tan simple y sencillo como eso.

— Lo sé, —Kurt asiente con la cabeza.— Realmente lo sé. Simplemente duele cuando alguien lo dice directamente en la cara, eso es todo.

— Bueno, no vamos a estar sentados con ellos en la cena, eso es seguro, —dice Blaine, abrazándolo fuertemente una vez más.

— Gracias, —Kurt susurra con gratitud por encima del hombro.— Gracias.

Pero cualquier esperanza que Kurt tenía de una mesa romántica para dos se disipa tan pronto como llegan al comedor para encontrar las mesas dispuestas como dos grandes mesas de banquete, completadas con tarjetas de lugar que determinan donde deben sentarse todos.

— Puedo negociar con quien esté al lado, —Blaine dice nerviosamente, notando la manera en que Kurt se ve tan cerca de las lágrimas.

— No, no hagas eso. ¿Qué pensarían todos ellos? —Él intenta una sonrisa temblorosa, pero sabe que no llega a sus ojos.— Está bien. Te veré después.

Blaine es acomodado en la primera mesa, entre el trombonista y la esposa de un violonchelista, mientras que Kurt está en la segunda. Algunas consideraciones obviamente se habían pasado en la disposición de los asientos, ya que los miembros de la orquesta y los cónyuges están sentados todos juntos, con los niños en el otro extremo... y ahí es donde Kurt encuentra su lugar. Lágrimas de vergüenza pinchan en sus ojos cuando se sienta entre Molly -la hija de diecisiete años de edad del percusionista, y Jules, el hijo del director que está en su primer año de universidad. Ellos son agradables, para gran alivio de Kurt, y Jules le dice que casi todos los chicos se unen a sus padres para el viaje de vacaciones, agregando que él y Molly han crecido juntos. Él invita a Kurt a unirse a ellos al día siguiente para una gran pelea de bolas de nieve, seguido por chocolate caliente, y Kurt le dice cortésmente que va a pensar en ello. Patrick y Grace están en el extremo opuestas, Patrick luciendo hosco como siempre y Grace coqueteando con un chico de la misma edad que Kurt. Ellos bufan cuando él les cuenta todo sobre su compromiso, pero Molly dice con efusividad exagerada que es la cosa más linda que jamás oyó y presiona por los detalles de la boda. Después de la cena, los mayores de veintiún años se dirigen a la librería con sus padres, y Kurt se despide renuentemente de Jules y Molly quienes se dirigen a la habitación de otra de las niñas para un maratón de Netflix.

— ¿Cómo estuvo? —Blaine pregunta, tomando su mano y guiándolo hacia el bar.

— Humillante, —Kurt se queja.— Por lo menos las personas con las que estaba sentado eran agradables. Pero estaba con todos los niños, Blaine. Los niños.

— Aunque no son niños, —razona Blaine.— Bueno, algunos lo son. Pero la mayoría están alrededor de tu edad.

— Sin embargo, de eso se trata, —suspira.— Ellos son los hijos de tus colegas.

Blaine frunce el ceño hacia él con confusión.— No estoy seguro de entender.

— Sólo olvídalo, —Kurt asiente mientras esperan para ser servidos.

Blaine entra en pánico durante toda la noche, se debate entre mantener una conversación cortés con los demás o asegurándose de que Kurt está bien. Lo cual no está. Hosco y sin concesiones, apenas responde a las preguntas dirigidas a él, dejando a Blaine tratando de llenar silencios incómodos mientras él mira furioso a sus zapatos. Tomando su brazo, Blaine lo dirige a un rincón, acercándose a él para tratar de evitar una escena.

— Por favor, basta, —susurra desesperadamente.— O al menos dime qué he hecho.

— Simplemente no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —dice Kurt, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

— No puedo 'entender' ninguna cosa si no me dices lo que te molesta, Kurt. Pero la gente está tratando de conocerte, de incluirte en sus conversaciones y sólo estás mirando al suelo. Fuiste lo suficientemente rápido para criticar a Patrick esta mañana, pero estás haciendo lo mismo que el, sólo que esta vez es peor.

Para su humillación, Kurt siente las lágrimas amenazándolo, pero él traga saliva y lo mira a los ojos.— ¿Cómo que peor, Blaine? ¿Cómo?

— Porque ese es mi director y su esposa, sentados allí preguntando si disfrutaste La Boheme para tu cumpleaños. Él consiguió los boletos para mí Kurt, como un favor enorme. Todo el lote se agotó, pero no sólo Riccardo nos metió, además nos consiguió un palco. Y lo único que puedes decir a cambio es que estuvo bien.

— Bueno, pues lo estuvo, —pone mala cara, dejando a Blaine pasando la mano por su cabello impecablemente gelificado con frustración.

— Okay. Okay. Lamento que te sientas así porque pensé que era uno de los momentos más mágicos que he tenido el privilegio de compartir contigo. Lo siento si he dicho o hecho algo que te haya molestado, y lo siento si no te gustan ninguna de las personas con las que trabajo. Pero este es mi trabajo, y yo sigo siendo un novato. Quiero dar una buena impresión. Así que voy a volver allí y hablar con estas personas, y si decides unirte a mí o ir a ponerte de mal humor arriba es tu elección.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Blaine se detiene y se vuelve hacia él, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.— Te quiero a mi lado, Kurt. Como siempre.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso? —pregunta Ken amablemente cuando Blaine vuelve.

— Uh...

— No. No hay problema en absoluto, —Kurt sonríe, deslizando su mano en la de Blaine y apretándola firmemente.— Sólo necesitaba decirle a Blaine lo muy orgulloso que estoy de él. Ha logrado tanto este año, y no puedo esperar a verlos a todos ustedes tocar mañana. Gill, ¿me preguntaba si podría sentarme contigo para el concierto?

— Por supuesto, querido, —ella sonríe educadamente.— Podemos animar a nuestros amados en conjunto.

— Gracias, —dice Kurt con un gesto cortés, a continuación, se vuelve hacia Riccardo.— Perdóname, —dice sonriendo.— Cuando me preguntaste sobre La Boheme me había quedado perplejo con un rendimiento bastante promedio de Aida que Blaine y yo vimos. Me encantó La Boheme. Toda la noche fue exquisita, de principio a fin.

Kurt se entierra a sí mismo en una pequeña charla y conversación educada, tanto así que Blaine no consigue un segundo a solas con él hasta que la noche llegan a su fin y todo el mundo se retira a sus habitaciones. Caminan en silencio hasta la gran y amplia escalera y a lo largo del pasillo hasta su habitación donde Blaine sostiene la puerta abierta para que Kurt entre.

— Gracias, —dice simplemente cuando Kurt se queda mirando al suelo.— Esto significa todo para mí, así que gracias.

— Te amo tanto, —susurra Kurt, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras las lágrimas empiezan a caer.— Lo siento si te he decepcionado. Lo siento.

Blaine está allí en un instante, tomándolo en sus brazos y dejándolo llorar, tranquilizándolo con todas las palabras y garantías que Kurt necesita escuchar antes de guiarlo hasta el pequeño sofá donde toma su chaqueta y le sirve una bebida.

— ¿Qué es eso? —le pregunta, tomando la copa y mirándola con recelo.

— Whiskey.

— Yo no soy tú, —dice devolviéndosela.— Oh, Dios. Se suponía que era una broma, —explica mientras mira a la cara de Blaine.— Claramente fue de mal gusto.

Blaine sonríe y deja el licor sin tocar de nuevo en la bandeja.— No, sabía que era una broma, y me habría reído si no estuviera tan preocupado.

— ¿Preocupado?

— Yo quiero que seas feliz, Kurt. Y no lo eres. Y eso es una mierda.

— Estoy feliz por ti.

— Eso no es lo mismo. —Blaine se mueve hasta sentarse junto a él, tomando ambas manos mientras continúa con seriedad.— Habla conmigo, por favor.

Él asiente con la cabeza lentamente, respira profundo antes de ver a Blaine a los ojos.— Esto puede sonar terriblemente lleno de autocompasión, pero sí, voy a hablar contigo, porque si no lo hago, dará lugar a argumentos y resentimientos... y no creo que queramos eso ninguno de los dos. Así que... Perdona mí egoísmo, pero voy a decirte las cosas desde mi punto de vista, y luego tal vez me puedas decir las cosas desde el tuyo.

— Okay.

— Siento que es lo suficientemente duro encontrar un lugar en tu propia vida a los veintiuno, y mucho más en la de cualquier otra persona. Estoy tratando de averiguar dónde encajo yo, no sólo en términos de amistades, sino también en términos de una futura carrera. Justo en este momento todas mis dudas e inseguridades parecen más elevadas que nunca. Estoy preocupado por mi voz, por mi capacidad de baile... por todo lo que tiene que ver con la actuación. Luego estoy yo como persona. ¿Soy lo suficientemente inteligente? ¿Lo suficientemente divertido? ¿Le agrado a la gente? Agrégale a eso, yo tratando de encajar en todo esto, —hace un gesto alrededor de la habitación,— y realmente me siento completamente abrumado. Mira, y me refiero a esto de la manera más amable posible... este es tu sueño, no el mío. Y quiero verte vivirlo, en serio que sí. Más que nada. Pero el hecho es que toda tu vida te has desenvuelto en círculos sociales más altos que los míos. Eso no hace ninguna diferencia para nosotros como pareja, y desde luego no creo que tus padres sean esnobs (1) o algo por el estilo. Pero tú y Cooper fueron niños muy privilegiados. Hablar con gente como esta... es fácil para ti. Pero el mundo clásico... es muy rico, muy opulento. No estoy diciendo que la gente no sea buena, porque en su mayoría lo es. Pero no sé qué decir, cómo actuar. Mi papá no trabaja en la bolsa, no cabalgo los fines de semana, y no tengo ni idea de cuál compositor es mejor que otro.

...Y luego... lo peor de todo... es estar sentado con los niños en la cena. Los niños. Pueden ser de mi edad, pero son los hijos de las personas con las que trabajas, Blaine. Tú eres el más joven aquí por mucho.

— No lo soy, —protesta.— Vicky tiene treinta y cinco.

— ¿Pero Vicky tiene a su pareja viajando con ella?

— No, —dice Blaine suavemente.

— Y si así fuera, ¿tendría sólo veintiún años? Mira... el problema que tengo es que se supone que debo ser tu igual. Yo te conozco y he trabajado con todo esto hace mucho tiempo atrás, y es genial. Pero siento como que mi edad les está haciendo a todos pensar en mí como un niño todavía. Y no lo soy. Quiero estar a tu lado, compartir todo esto contigo, pero me siento tan solo e inseguro acerca de todo, y yo no sé cómo superar eso.

Blaine se inclina, besándolo suavemente en los labios.— Espera aquí.

— ¿Qué?

— Vuelvo en seguida, —dice, descendiendo del sofá.— Dame dos minutos. Tal vez cinco, —abriendo la puerta, sale al pasillo.— Diez como mucho.

Kurt se encuentra riendo con incredulidad, pero él toma la oportunidad para cambiarse en sus pijamas y colarse bajo las sábanas para esperar el regreso de Blaine.

— Dieciséis, —dice una vez que Blaine vuelve jadeante.

— Maldición. Okay, —cae sobre la cama junto a él.— ¿Esa pequeña mesa en el comedor? ¿La que está por la ventana? Es nuestra para el desayuno de mañana. Y para el resto de nuestra estancia. Mañana por la noche ya estaré en el Musikverein (2) para prepararme para el concierto, pero he solicitado que seas sentado con el resto de los cónyuges, y he hecho el punto de decirle al representante de la gira que no te incluyan con los hijos en las cenas adicionales... —se detiene, mirando hacia la colcha antes de levantar la mirada.— No puedo hacer mucho... Con toda honestidad me siento un poco desesperado. Pero yo quiero que estés feliz y cómodo. No quiero renunciar a este concierto.

— ¡No! Blaine, nunca, jamás querría que hicieras eso.

— Lo sé, y es por eso que te amo. Vamos a estar involucrados con estas personas por varios años, Kurt. La gente espera toda una vida por oportunidades como esta, así que no aceptan y abandonan el trabajo a su gusto. No tenemos que invitarlos a todos a cenar, o para nuestras fiestas de Año Nuevo, o incluso a la boda... pero tengo una obligación fundamental de socializar con ellos en las giras y después de las actuaciones.

— Lo sé.

— Pero mi obligación es contigo, en primer lugar. Con tu felicidad y bienestar. Dios sabe que te amo infinitamente y no me gusta verte herido. Lo siento si fui duro antes...

— No lo fuiste, —lo interrumpe Kurt.— Estaba siendo grosero, tenías razón, y necesitaba hablar. De hecho, me gustó hablar con Riccardo. Una vez que superas el acento, lo puedes entender, él es increíblemente ingenioso.

— Es un chiflado, —sonríe Blaine.— Pero le agradas. A todo el mundo aquí, Kurt. Excepto ese idiota de Patrick y esa perra cuyo nombre no recuerdo.

— Grace.

— Bueno, ella no tiene ninguna gracia. Ken y Gill son adorables, pero sus hijos son unos mocosos. La crianza no te da clase.

— Es lo que dije, —Kurt sonríe.— En sus caras.

— ¡Ja! —Blaine se ríe, moviendo la cabeza,— Brillante... Lo digo en serio, niño precioso. Les agradas, eres aceptado. Por favor, no formes esta barrera mental porque tuviste un mal encuentro con dos idiotas. Si te agradaron los chicos con los que estuviste sentado en la cena, encuéntralos mañana y pasa tiempo con ellos. Si prefieres ir de compras, pregunta por ahí. Estoy seguro que la esposa de Riccardo probablemente tiene una visa platino o lo que sea y le encantaría ver las boutiques contigo. Haz lo que te haga feliz.

— ¿Puedes ser tú?

— Por supuesto.

— Excelente. —Ambos se ríen, y Kurt se arrastra feliz dentro del cálido abrazo de Blaine.— Gracias. Siento como que podríamos haber terminado peleando por esto, pero me alegra que nos hayamos entendido el uno al otro y escuchado lo que teníamos que decir.

— Yo también. Y con toda honestidad, yo diría que con casi cinco años en el camino, estamos más allá de argumentos insignificantes, ¿no es cierto?

— Sí. Me siento mucho mejor ahora.

— Bien. Me alegro. Entonces... Mañana es el concierto, y al día siguiente es el Baile de Año Nuevo.

— Y tienes que tocar, ¿no?

— Sólo dos piezas. Hay cinco orquestas diferentes, y la Filarmónica de Viena hará la serie más larga dado que es su casa. Quiero que me prometas algo.

— ¿Qué?

— Bailarás el Vals Vienés conmigo. Estarán llevando a cabo una clase práctica en el salón de baile aquí mañana después del desayuno... ¿Por favor?

— Oh Blaine, no lo sé. Quiero decir, la chica se supone que lleva uno de esos hermosos vestidos vaporosos... dos chicos en esmoquin realmente van a destacar, y son demasiados giros...

— Seré la chica, no me importa. Por favor, Kurt. Déjame llevar a mi príncipe azul alrededor de la pista de baile y presumir quién será mi hermoso esposo.

— Ah, ¿por qué diablos no? Sí, —él asiente con la cabeza, formando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.— Sí, bailaré en Año Nuevo contigo.

* * *

 **(1)** **Esnob** es un anglicismo derivado de la palabra " _snob"_ con el cual se denomina a una persona que imita con afectación las maneras, opiniones, etc. de aquellos a quienes considera distinguidos o de clase social alta para aparentar ser igual que ellos. Su plural es "esnobs."

 **(2) La Wiener Musikverein de Viena, Austria,** es un edificio que alberga varias salas de conciertos y otras instituciones musicales, que se abrió al público el 6 de enero de 1870.


	29. Chapter 29

— ¿Estás seguro que se ve bien? —Molly le pregunta a Kurt, tirando nerviosamente de la cintura de su vestido. Él se ha encerrado en su habitación durante la última hora vistiéndola en el atuendo que habían elegido al principio del día. Kurt tuvo que admitir que disfrutó ir de compras con ella y Marie, su madre. Fue bastante divertido no prestar ninguna atención a las etiquetas de precio, y cuando Molly había visto el vestido perfecto, pero estaba molesta de que no contaba con una faja, Kurt se había ofrecido rápidamente a comprar un poco de material y hacerle una.

— Te ves hermosa, —dice Kurt mientras caminan por el pasillo hacia la escalera.— Te verás como una muñeca absoluta bailando el vals. Mientras que yo sólo voy a lucir torpe e incómodo.

— No, no lo harás, —ella sonríe.— Además, al menos tienes a alguien con quien bailar. Si tengo suerte, mi papá me podría dar un giro rápido. ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Chilla cuando llegan a la parte superior de la grande, majestuosa y elegante escalera.— Tu acompañante te está esperando, Kurt, ¡y se ve tan guapo!

— Mi acompañante. —Él sonríe a Blaine, de pie, luciendo casi nervioso mientras tira de las mangas de la chaqueta de su esmoquin. Él no se da cuenta de Kurt, demasiado ocupado viendo la corriente sin fin de las damas en sus elegantes vestidos de fiesta haciendo su camino por las escaleras.

— Esto me recuerda a Titanic, —Molly dice con efusividad exagerada junto a él.— Cuando Jack espera a Rose.

— Y mira quién está esperando por ti, —dice Kurt con una inclinación de cabeza hacia donde Jules está de pie mordiéndose los labios y sonriendo hacia ellos.— Creo que vas a recibir ese baile después de todo. Que se diviertan, —dice con un guiño cuando ella jadea y corre por las escaleras. Su descenso hace que Blaine los mire, sonriendo con orgullo a medida que Kurt camina lentamente hacia él, luciendo elegante en un frac clásico.

— Te ves... radiante —dice Blaine en voz baja mientras se inclina para besar la mano de Kurt.— Divino.

— Gracias, —Kurt sonríe tímidamente, peligrosamente cerca de las risitas y de saltar arriba y abajo en el mismo punto.— Te ves hermoso como siempre. Sabes que me gustas en un esmoquin.

— Creo que ayer por la noche, después del concierto me recordaste eso, —dice Blaine mientras ambos sonríen ante la memoria.— Bueno, Cenicienta, ¿iremos al baile?

— Uh-uh, —dice Kurt, reordenando sus brazos para que el de Blaine esté entrelazado a través del suyo.— Eres la chica, ¿recuerdas?

— Tengo la sensación de que no vas a dejar que me olvide de eso, —ríe mientras caminan la corta distancia hacia el Palacio Imperial de Hofburg (1).

— Esta será una de esas noches que permanecerán conmigo para siempre, —Kurt suspira felizmente una vez que están en el interior del palacio.— Es tan romántico.

— Bastante, —Blaine está de acuerdo.— Pero en este momento tengo que ir a tocar. Estaré de vuelta tan pronto como me sea posible.

— Y estaré bien en tu ausencia, —dice Kurt, besando su mejilla suavemente.— Porque sentarme aquí me da una gran vista de ustedes tocando. Así que ve.

La orquesta interpreta mientras los debutantes bailan, lo que significa que Kurt puede relajarse y ver a Blaine verter su corazón y alma en su música. Después, ellos están sentados para la cena -un suntuoso banquete de cuatro platos que ambos disfrutan inmensamente. El baile comienza, pero se contentan con mirar un rato, y escuchar el canto de la soprano hasta que Kurt se pone de pie.— ¿Puedo tener el honor? —él sonríe, ofreciendo su mano a Blaine.

— Por supuesto. —Se deja conducir a la pista de baile, y empiezan a girar al ritmo de la música, siguiendo a las otras parejas alrededor de toda la pista.— Uno, dos, tres; uno, dos, tres; uno, dos, tres... voy a conseguir el paso, —Blaine sonríe.— No quiero defraudarte.

— No lo harías. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, —Kurt sonríe.— Ya sabes que tenemos que bailar con todas las chicas de nuestra mesa, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué? —Blaine se tambalea un poco, pero se corrige él mismo de forma rápida.— ¡No puedo dirigir!

— Vas a tener qué, —Kurt se ríe.

Pasan los próximos bailes separados, hasta que Blaine insiste en que tiene que sentarse para que la pista deje de girar.— Son la primera pareja del mismo sexo en bailar juntos en Le Grand Bal, —les dice Ken.— Bastante impresionante si me preguntan.

— ¿En serio? Apuesto a que la mitad de los chicos en esta sala son probablemente gays, —Blaine se ríe,— o un tercio, de todos modos.

— Pero no tan orgullosos de sus parejas como ustedes dos lo están, tal vez. —Él sonríe y palmea su mano.— Vamos mi amigo, se acerca la medianoche. Vamos.

Kurt y Gill terminan su baile juntos y todos los invitados se reúnen para la cuenta regresiva de Año Nuevo.— Entonces, —dice Blaine mientras desliza sus dedos juntos.

— Entonces, —Kurt sonríe de vuelta.

— Esto es todo. Este es el año en que nos volvemos esposos.

— Lo sé. Oh Blaine... no puedo esperar.

— Creo que debes tener en cuenta que dos cosas están a punto de suceder, —Blaine se apresura mientras parte de la multitud inicia la cuenta atrás desde diez.— Voy a besarte como loco, justo en frente de esta multitud y no me importa quién está mirando, y también voy a llorar.

— Aquí vamos entonces, —Kurt sonríe.— Tres... dos... uno.

La multitud estalla, y los fuegos artificiales afuera están en pleno auge, pero las manos de Blaine se encuentran en la cara de Kurt, sus labios se mueven juntos mientras Kurt lo agarra fuertemente. Ellos profundizan el beso, Blaine cumpliendo su promesa y abriendo más la boca, lo que lleva a Kurt a hacer lo mismo a medida que sus lenguas se encuentran. Se besan y se besan, sin prestar atención a las personas que se empujan sobre ellos, todos moviéndose para entrar en posición para el Vals del Danubio Azul. Un toque firme en el hombro de Kurt, seguido de otro, y otro, con el tiempo lo hace apartarse, sin aliento por la emoción mientras mira fijamente a los ojos de Blaine.

— Ustedes... eh... están a punto de ser atropellados por los bailarines, —Molly se ríe.

— ¿Huh? —él responde, con los ojos todavía fijos en Blaine.— Oh... bien. Sí. Baile. Está bien. ¿Puedo? —susurra, ofreciéndole a Blaine su mano una vez más.

— Puedes.

Blaine parece tan aturdido como Kurt, y rápidamente se limpia las lágrimas antes de que asuman sus posiciones y la música comience. El baile llega más fácil esta vez y ni una palabra se habla entre la pareja mientras giran alrededor en el tiempo perfecto, con los ojos fijos el uno en el otro constantemente.

— Te necesito, —le susurra Blaine, besándolo con fiereza cuando la música se detiene.

Asintiendo su consentimiento, Kurt toma la mano de Blaine y lo dirige de la sala a las escaleras del palacio y a lo largo del camino hacia el hotel. Kurt los detiene afuera, tirando más cerca de Blaine por las solapas de su chaqueta para besarlo de nuevo, tropezando un poco cuando presiona su cuerpo más cerca.— Tan hermoso como te ves en un esmoquin, te necesito fuera de él, —dice sonriendo contra la boca de Blaine antes de llevarlo al interior del hotel. Ellos sonríen amablemente a los pocos huéspedes mezclándose alrededor pero se mueven hacia su habitación rápidamente, sin siquiera molestarse con la luz cuando entran; los fuegos artificiales que se apagan en toda la ciudad y las luces parpadeantes bañan la habitación en un resplandor ámbar suave.

Su beso se hace más profundo, más íntimo a puertas cerradas, ambos sacudiéndose las chaquetas de sus hombros y dejándolas aterrizar donde quiera que caigan. Blaine recuesta a Kurt cuidadosamente sobre la cama, sonriendo suavemente mientras se desliza hasta descansar sobre las almohadas. Se desnudan despacio mutuamente, provocativamente, pero finalmente permitiendo que sus manos y bocas vaguen libremente mientras saborean y toman. A horcajadas sobre el estómago de Kurt, Blaine toma el lubricante de él, se abre por sí solo mientras Kurt lo observa antes de hacerle señas para que se acerque a besarlo. La sensación de Blaine jadeando en su boca mientras se da placer a sí mismo es profundamente erótica, y Kurt tiene que aferrarse al cabello de Blaine para no terminarlo por sí mismo en ese momento, pero finalmente Blaine se hunde lentamente hacia abajo, envolviéndolo en su calor hasta que está colocado al ras contra él.

Se mueven juntos, Blaine subiendo y bajando mientras Kurt se empuja hacia arriba para encontrarse con él cada vez hasta que los dos están jadeando por el esfuerzo, el cabello ahora rizado y salvaje de Blaine, cayendo sobre la frente cuando se inclina para capturar los labios de Kurt, jadeando ante el cambio de ángulo y chupando duro en su lengua. Ellos se separan, Blaine sentándose una vez más mientras Kurt envuelve una mano alrededor de su pene y se entrega a ola tras ola de placer, exclamando suavemente mientras rayas blancas decoran el estómago de Kurt y él lo sigue, embistiendo hacia arriba con fuerza mientras pulsa dentro de un ahora agotado Blaine que se derrumba con fuerza en su pecho. Están en silencio, sólo respirando juntos por un momento más largo, con Blaine acurrucándose en el hueco sudoroso del cuello de Kurt y con la sensación de que podría quedarse allí para siempre, pero eventualmente la humedad pegajosa se convierte en demasiado para los dos y se mueven, limpiándose rápidamente en el cuarto de baño antes de tirar el edredón al suelo y arrastrarse por debajo de las sábanas.

— No creo haberte amado más de lo que lo hago ahora mismo, en este momento, —Kurt susurra mientras se acurrucan cerca.— Mi viejito, —suspira feliz, besando su cabello.— Pronto mi marido.

— Te amo demasiado, niño precioso, —Blaine sonríe contra su pecho.— Feliz Año Nuevo.

**. . .**

_Un mes más tarde._

— ¡BLAAAAAAAAINE! —Kurt le grita mientras irrumpe a través de la puerta del apartamento.— ¡BLAINE! ¡BLAINE!

— Sí, sí, está bien, —dice Blaine, que emerge del baño abrochándose la bragueta.— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Lo tengo! ¡Tengo el papel principal en nuestra producción final! Bueno, uno de los principales... ¡pero lo hice, Blaine! ¡Lo hice!

Blaine se ríe, corriendo para arrastrarlo a sus brazos.— ¿Chorus Line?

— ¡Sí! ¡Una de mis favoritas también!

— Eso es maravilloso, —Blaine sonríe, abrazándolo fuertemente.— ¿Qué parte?

— Mike... así que tengo un número en solitario, y líneas. Un montón de líneas. Y no es el gay, lo que realmente quería evitar, y va a haber agentes ahí y directores y...

— ¡Y vas a estar condenadamente increíble! —Blaine grita, mareado con el éxito de su prometido.— Y voy a estar ahí... junto con todos los demás, por supuesto, pero voy a estar ahí, animándote y aplaudiéndote en cada paso del camino.

Kurt se ríe en voz alta, dejando que Blaine lo gire alrededor mientras chilla.— ¡Estoy tan feliz!

— Vas a estar estúpidamente ocupado, ¿te das cuenta de eso? —Blaine advierte.— La boda, la graduación, tu presentación y ahora esto...

— Lo sé, pero todo culminará en nuestra boda perfecta seguida por una luna de miel completamente relajante... así que... serán unos pocos meses duros por venir, pero el resultado final valdrá la pena, espero.

— Así será. Realmente deseo que de esto vengan cosas buenas para ti, Kurt.

Blaine está en lo correcto, y los próximos meses se mueven con rapidez, con Kurt pasando horas ensayando para Chorus Line y para su propia presentación, para lo cual debe realizar un extracto de Shakespeare, una pieza contemporánea, una canción y un número de baile solista, así como tomar parte en la final de grupo. Además de todo esto, él está empeñadamente decidido a hacer no sólo el traje de Blaine y el suyo para la boda, sino el de todos los caballeros de honor, las dos damas de honor y los padrinos. Su segundo dormitorio se asemeja a una tienda de artículos de mercería con rollos de tela, maniquíes, cintas métricas y tijeras puntiagudas apuntando peligrosamente mientras Blaine permanece de pie, con los brazos extendidos con paciencia.

— No puedes haber crecido, —Kurt murmura con enojo.— Por amor de Dios, ¿qué hombre de treinta y seis crece?

— ¿Tal vez yo crecí alrededor de mi cintura un poco? —Blaine ofrece nerviosamente.— Quiero decir, hemos estado sobreviviendo bastante de comida para llevar recientemente.

— Tal vez... —Kurt reflexiona mientras vuelve a prender con alfileres una manga.— No debería darte brazos más largos sin embargo. ¿Puedes volver a correr de nuevo? ¿Por si acaso? Quiero decir, no va a hacerte ningún daño, ¿verdad?

— No Kurt.

— ¿Estoy siendo terriblemente grosero?

— Sí, Kurt.

Él mira hacia arriba, con los alfileres entre los dientes mientras sostiene el material firmemente en sus manos.— Lo siento.

— No te preocupes por eso, —Blaine se ríe.— De todos modos, estaba esperando a la Briedzilla en pleno para el último mes. Así que esto es poco.

— Estoy tan estresado que no lo creerías, —dice mientras trabaja rápidamente para asegurar la manga más larga antes de pasar al otro lado.— Y mañana simplemente va a ser abominable.

— Sólo tenemos que ser firmes con todo el mundo, —dice Blaine.— Ellos están aquí para su prueba de vestuario, y mientras que estoy agradecido de que todo el mundo haya hecho el esfuerzo de venir, también tenemos que recordarles que no pueden perder el tiempo mientras tú estás tratando de trabajar. Ugh. Me siento tan inútil.

Kurt mira hacia arriba, intrigado.— ¿Por qué?

— Porque tú estás haciendo todo y yo no estoy haciendo nada.

— Estás manteniéndome conectado a tierra, me mantienes cuerdo, —dice sonriendo.— Y la música, y la luna de miel, y estás colaborando con Cooper y el pastel y las flores...

— Espera, ¿qué?

— El pastel y las flores.

— ¿Quién?

— Tú. Tú ordenando el pastel y las flores, —dice Kurt de nuevo, con una sonrisa indulgente en su rostro.

— Um...

— No. —dice Kurt, los ojos oscureciéndose mientras deja de estar de rodillas en el suelo para mirarlo de frente, estando ambos a una altura similar con Blaine de pie sobre un pequeño taburete.— No, Blaine, no lo hiciste.

— Está bien, —dice apresuradamente.— Tenemos tiempo.

— ¡Un mes! —Kurt le grita.— Tenemos un mes, durante el cual tú tienes cuatro recitales, y yo tengo unas semanas corriendo por un espectáculo, mi presentación y la graduación. ¡UN MES DE MIERDA!

— ¡Dios! Okay, okay, —Blaine retrocede hacia la puerta con las manos en alto.— Me encargaré de eso.

— ¡Devuélveme la chaqueta!

— Lo siento. —Le lanza la chaqueta de nuevo a Kurt y se retira a la sala de estar, llamando a Wes inmediatamente.

— Hey Kathy, ¿está Wes ahí?

— No, se ha ido a la casa de Seb. Escucha, Blaine, dado que tienes cinco segundos... um... me voy a mudar con Wes.

— Ya era hora.

— Lo que significa que ya no tendrás un inquilino.

— Okay.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Kathy pregunta incrédulamente.— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

— Sí, —Blaine dice con un suspiro.— Me preocuparé por conseguir otro inquilino después de la boda. Sólo... bueno... mira, pagaste mi cuenta de la semana pasada. Vamos a dejarlo ahí. Múdate cuando lo desees.

— Oh Blaine, no podría hacer eso. Te voy a dar el mes de previo aviso adecuado...

— Kathy, por favor. Vamos a estar en la vida del otro para siempre. Creo que ahora nos conocemos lo suficientemente bien como para prescindir de formalidades... de hecho ya conoces todos mis secretos más oscuros. Por favor, deja de pagarme la renta, no me parece correcto.

— Lo hice... Wes me lo dijo, sí, —dice en voz baja.

— Bueno. Yo le dije que lo hiciera

— Lo sé. Y estoy abrumada de que confíes en mí lo suficiente con eso, así que gracias. Aunque todavía me gustaría saber lo que había en esa caja que Kurt había enviado a Wes hace todos esos años.

— No, no querrías saber, —dice riendo.— Mira, ¿puedes hacer que Wes me llame tan pronto como él esté de vuelta? La he cagado extremadamente, y necesito su... no sé... ¿ayuda, consejo? Aunque no hay mucho que pueda hacer en un nivel práctico, pero... ugh. Sólo que me llame.

— ¿Qué has hecho?

— Es más lo que no he hecho... como... Arreglar lo del pastel o las flores.

— ¡Blaine!

— Lo sé.

— Déjamelo a mí.

— ¿Qué?

— Déjamelo a mí. Llamaré a tu mamá para ver si ella puede hacer el pastel si yo lo decoro. Tomé clases nocturnas de artesanías en azúcar y decoración de pasteles. Hice un montón de pasteles de bodas. Y Teresa hacía los arreglos florales. Si me das el número de tu cuñada, puedo ver si ella puede ordenar las flores para que después Teresa pueda arreglar los ramos para las chicas y los arreglos de las mesas cuando llegue a Los Ángeles.

— En serio, ¿es eso lo que hacen los británicos para divertirse?

— ¿Quieres que te ayude o no?

— ¡Sí! Sí. Lo siento. Gracias.

— Mira, te veré mañana y podemos platicar de diseños y otras cosas, mientras tanto, mándame por correo electrónico cualquier otra cosa que pueda necesitar, ¿okay?

— ¿Kathy?

— ¿Sí?

— Estoy eternamente en deuda contigo.

— Tienes toda la condenada razón, —ella ríe.— Ve y dile a Kurt que la crisis se evitó y que los veré mañana.

Kurt se aplaca un poco, aunque Blaine puede decir que todavía está en el borde, y tan sabiamente le da un gran respiro, optando por pasar su noche en Skype con una Rachel muy estridente a medida que trabajan a través de opciones de canciones potenciales para la recepción. El día siguiente se inicia muy temprano con los padres de ambos en su puerta.

— Kurt mi amor, Carole y yo vamos a hacer el pastel, —dice Sara mientras entra apresuradamente en el apartamento.— No en este momento, obviamente, pero tenemos que saber cualquier idea que tengas.

Blaine se entromete,— Tengo ideas.

— Muy gracioso, mi amor. Entonces, Kurt.

— No... —Kurt hace una pausa, notando la mirada de dolor y desconcierto en el rostro de Blaine.— Blaine tiene ideas, y buenas. Creo que deberíamos oírlo. Sigo diciendo esto, pero es nuestra boda, no sólo la mía. Sé que puedo ser muy exigente y específico, y es bueno que todo el mundo esté preparado para complacerme -porque francamente me merezco ser complacido- pero ese día es acerca de nosotros dos.

Sus ojos se encuentran, y a pesar de que están sentados en sofás opuestos, con cuatro adultos entre ellos, la mirada de amor y anhelo en sus ojos es inconfundible mientras sonrisas tímidas juegan en sus rostros.

— ¿Lograremos escuchar estas ideas, entonces? —Carole les pregunta, mirando entre los dos.— ¿Kurt? ¿Blaine?

— ¿Huh? —Blaine tartamudea de vuelta a la vida.— Ah, cierto. Sí. Bueno... Kurt... yo sé lo mucho que te encantan los cupcakes... ¿y me preguntaba si en lugar de un pastel tradicional sólo tenemos una enorme torre de cupcakes?

— Sí. —Kurt está de acuerdo de inmediato.— Una torre de cupcakes. Sí.

— Bueno, eso fue fácil, —Sara se ríe.— Cuando Kathy llegue podemos discutir las decoraciones, pero por ahora estoy adivinando que Kurt quiere poner esas pruebas de vestuario en marcha. Mike, date prisa junto con Kurt ahora... y compórtate.

— Oye papá, —Blaine llama después de él mientras se mueve por el pasillo.— ¿Estás bien?

— Oh, estoy bien, —Mike dice con una pequeña sonrisa.— Simplemente bien.

— ¿Seguro?

— Un poco indispuesto, eso es todo, —dice, acariciando la mano de Blaine.— Pero emocionado por la boda. Ahora, vamos a medirnos ese traje.

El día se hace más ruidoso con la llegada de Wes, Kathy, Sebastian y Joe, seguidos poco después por Rachel, Finn, Santana, Nick y Jeff. Blaine sigue queriendo hablar con su padre otra vez, pero con todo el ajetreo y el bullicio, además de hablar con Kathy sobre el pastel y enviar correos electrónicos a Teresa y Claire acerca de las flores, nunca se las arregla para que pase.

— Muy bien, chicas... ¡Son las siguientes! —Kurt dice en voz alta, y se sorprende cuando Blaine entra en su lugar.— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estabas pidiendo pizza.

— Necesitaba besarte, —dice simplemente, tomando el vestido de las manos de Kurt y colocándolo cuidadosamente sobre la mesa.— Todo esto es maravilloso, y divertido, y ocupado, y frenético... pero yo no quiero que nos perdamos de vista el uno del otro. Necesito tenerte en mis brazos, necesito sentir tus labios sobre los míos y necesito decirte lo mucho que te amo.

Kurt sonríe, todo su rostro iluminándose mientras sus brazos vienen para descansar libremente sobre los hombros de Blaine.— Creo que eso suena bastante perfecto y adorable para mí, —dice, frotando sus narices juntas.— Yo también te amo.

Blaine se ríe.— No te he dicho cuánto todavía.

— Yo sé cuánto. Pero ¿qué tal si me lo enseñas más tarde esta noche, cuando todos estos gorilas se hayan ido?

— Acabas de llamar a todos nuestros amigos y familiares más cercanos gorilas, —Blaine se ríe en voz baja.— Pero sí, eso suena perfecto. Creo que vamos a necesitar de un relajante baño en la tina.

Se inclina, rozando sus labios con los de Kurt en un toque extremadamente ligero que se profundiza rápidamente mientras suspiran en la boca del otro, provocándose con sus lenguas y agarrándose fuertemente entre sí.

— Debí haberlo sabido, —Santana dice con voz cansina cuando ella y Rachel entran en la habitación.— Sepárense. Por Dios.

— Blaine, deja amablemente la habitación para que Santana y yo podamos desnudarnos.

— Demasiados chistes, —Blaine sonríe mientras se aleja de Kurt a regañadientes, lanzándole un beso.— Demasiados chistes.

El día es agotador, culminando con todo el mundo comiendo pizza por cortesía de los dos novios, se dicen adiós con la promesa de verse para las despedidas de soltero del siguiente fin de semana. Kurt se apresura de nuevo a su habitación para seguir cosiendo mientras Blaine se encierra lejos con su piano para atender su descuidado trabajo de publicidad, y es pasada la medianoche cuando finalmente se encuentran en la bañera juntos, Kurt recostado felizmente sobre el pecho de Blaine mientras se relajan.

— Estoy casi temeroso de decirlo, pero creo que los atuendos están prácticamente hechos, —Kurt dice con orgullo.— ¿Quieres ver?

— Mañana, si eso está bien, —dice Blaine, apretando sus piernas posesivamente alrededor de la cintura de Kurt.— Esta noche eres mío.

Kurt sonríe, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Blaine.— Me gusta el sonido de eso.

— Sin embargo, yo no quiero ver tu atuendo. Sé que tú has visto el mío -es inevitable- pero me gustaría esperar y ver el tuyo hasta ese día, y sólo espero no rasgártelo justo ahí.

— No habrá ninguna rasgadura involucrada, gracias, —dice Kurt remilgadamente.— Sólo desabrocharlo y liberarlo de pelusa cuidadosamente antes de colgarlo perfectamente.

— ¿Estás esperando a que quite la pelusa de tu chaqueta en nuestra noche de bodas? Sí, porque eso va a suceder.

Ríen juntos antes de que Blaine se incline a besar el cuello de Kurt.— ¿Estás cansado?

— Sí, desde lo más profundo de mis huesos. Pero no estoy demasiado cansado para ti.

— ¿Excitado?

— Todavía no, —dice Kurt, mirando hacia abajo,— pero si sigues besando mi cuello así...

— Yo estaba hablando de la boda.

— Lo sabía, —Kurt se ríe,— y sí. Mucho. ¿Y qué hay de usted, próximo Sr. Anderson-Hummel?

— Kuuuurt, —Blaine se queja, dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante en desesperación.

— Lo dije mal otra vez, ¿no?

— ¿Quieres simplemente cambiarlo? Lo dices de esa manera todo el tiempo. ¿Es una indirecta no tan sutil que me estoy perdiendo?

— ¡No! No. —Kurt se gira, el agua salpicando sobre el borde de la bañera hasta que acomoda su barbilla sobre el pecho de Blaine y deja que sus brazos rodeen su cintura.— Cada vez que lo digo, luego pienso para mí 'no suena tan hermoso como debería,' y es por eso. Porque Hummel-Anderson suena mejor.

— Si estás seguro. —Blaine mira hacia él, sus ojos buscando cualquier duda o vacilación, pero no encuentra ninguna. Se ríe cuando Kurt asoma su lengua para circular perezosamente alrededor de un pezón.— Eres un pequeño diablo.

— Caliente, —responde, como si eso lo explica todo.

Para el momento en que Kurt se encuentra inclinado, agarrando el borde de la bañera mientras Blaine se empuja dentro de él, la calentura se ha convertido en pura necesidad y desesperación mientras él grita en voz alta por más. Blaine se impulsa más duro y más profundo a medida que Kurt ruega y ruega a Blaine que lo llene, lo cual hace, sus dedos dejando moretones a su paso y Blaine cayendo con fuerza sobre la espalda de Kurt, depositando besos húmedos y erráticos donde quiera que pueda alcanzar.

— Cama, —gime.— Soy demasiado viejo para todas estas artimañas. Necesito dormir.

— Me gustó esto, —dice Kurt, enderezándose y cayendo en los brazos de Blaine.

— Bien, eso es bueno, —Blaine ríe a carcajadas, besando su mejilla.— Vamos, los dos estamos demasiado cansados para tener sentido alguno.

Se arrastran a la cama, Blaine acomodándose de cucharita detrás de Kurt, besando su hombro mientras yacen en la oscuridad.— ¿Kurt? —susurra.

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando eras pequeño, cómo se sentía estar en la cama esperando a Santa?

— Sí, —Kurt sonríe en la oscuridad, riendo en silencio ante el recuerdo.

— Así me siento ahora. Esas burbujas excitables que efervescen en mi barriga, las brillantes estrellas titilantes que aparecen cada vez que cierro los ojos... todo eso.

— Eres más que lindo, —dice Kurt, dándose vuelta para estar frente a él, sonriendo hacia el rostro de Blaine radiante en la luz de la luna.

— Sólo que esta vez está teniendo lugar algo aún más inimaginable y excitable.

— ¿Algo más emocionante que un anciano que baja por la chimenea en medio de la noche? —Bromea Kurt, arrugando la nariz.— Sí, tienes razón, —dice él, girando sobre su espalda para que Blaine descanse en su pecho.— Demasiado cansado para tener algún sentido.

* * *

 **(1) Palacio Imperial de Hofbur:** El Palacio Imperial de Hofburg es el palacio más grande de la ciudad de Viena. Fue la residencia de la mayor parte de la realeza austriaca, especialmente de la dinastía de los Habsburgo, y de los emperadores de Austria y de Austria-Hungría.


	30. Chapter 30

— Recuerdo, —reflexiona Kurt mientras se visten para su despedida de soltero, —un momento en el oscuro y lejano pasado, me inclinaste sobre el borde de la bañera y me cogiste duro. Era todo lo que necesitaba y más. De hecho, todavía tengo los recuerdos, —dice sonriendo hacia sus caderas, todavía mostrando las leves contusiones de los dedos de Blaine antes de ponerse los pantalones vaqueros para cubrirlos.

— Eso fue hace una semana, —responde Blaine, esperando pacientemente delante del espejo a que Kurt venga a atar su pajarita.

— Lo cual es mucho tiempo para nosotros, —señala Kurt.

— Has estado encerrado en un estudio de ensayo toda la semana, —le dice Blaine.— De hecho, Joe ha visto más de tu culo que yo en estos últimos días.

— Muy gracioso.

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandan a medida que Kurt se acerca al espejo.— De todos modos, no tienes esperanza de conseguir algo cuando te pones los jeans tan apretados. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a lograr meter mis manos ahí abajo?

Kurt no dice nada, simplemente levanta una ceja hacia sus reflejos mientras se inclina sobre el hombro de Blaine para atar su pajarita.

— Espera... ¿Esos jeans son para mí beneficio, o para el stripper?

— Tuyo, —Kurt se ríe, besando su mejilla.— Ahora deja de ser celoso.

Su familia y amigos se reúnen para cenar en el Park Hyatt, tomando el control de toda una sala de eventos, y Blaine y Kurt están sentados en los extremos opuestos de la larga mesa, muy a su disgusto.

— Pasarán el resto de sus vidas juntos, —señala Rachel mientras se sienta a la izquierda de Kurt.— ¿Cuál es el punto de enfurruñarse sobre una comida?

— Porque no puedo tener suficiente de él, —explica Kurt.— Cuanto más tiempo paso con él, más quiero estar con él.

En el otro extremo de la mesa, Wes palmea la mano de Blaine con simpatía.— Sólo cámbiate si quieres. No me sentiré ofendido. Dile a Rachel o a Burt que se muevan para acá.

— Honestamente, ustedes dos están empeorando en lugar de mejorar, —Seb dice con un movimiento de cabeza.— Pensé que la novedad de su pareja se suponía que desaparecería después de un tiempo. No es que yo sepa, —reconoce con una sonrisa.— Aunque les puedo decir que el atractivo de una noche se disminuye significativamente a la mañana siguiente.

— Apenas lo he visto recientemente, —Blaine les dice.— Todo es tan ocupado. Yo sólo... no sé, cuando estamos lejos el uno del otro, hacemos un esfuerzo extra para estar en contacto tanto como podemos, pero así... los dos en el mismo apartamento pero como barcos que pasan en la noche... sólo me encuentro necesitándolo, deseándolo vehementemente cada vez más.

— Eso está bien, mi amor, —Sara chilla desde el otro lado de Sebastián.

— ¿Por qué estás escuchando? —Blaine se queja, aunque no puede evitar sonreír.

— Porque eres ruidoso, —ella le devuelve la sonrisa.— Ahora. ¿Estamos todos acomodados? ¿Todo el mundo tiene algo de beber?

— Creo que sí, —Wes asiente.

— Atención todos, —llama Mike, de pie y golpeando la cuchara contra el vaso.— Sólo me gustaría decir gracias a todos por venir, —dice débilmente, agarrando el borde de la mesa fuertemente como apoyo.— También me gustaría proponer un brindis, por la felicidad de Kurt y Blaine. Hoy dentro de tres semanas levantaremos una copa hacia ellos como esposos, y no podría estar más satisfecho. Así que... Por Kurt y Blaine. Disfruten del stripper, —ríe cuando todo el mundo alza sus copas.

Se hunde con cansancio en su silla y Blaine y Cooper están a su lado en un instante.— Oye papá, ¿estás bien?

— Estoy bien, Blaine. Bien. La verdad.

— Te puedo llevar de vuelta al hotel si quieres. —ofrece Cooper.

— Absolutamente no, —dice con firmeza.— Estoy aquí para disfrutar de la despedida de soltero de mi hijo, y tengo la intención de ver al stripper.

— Sabes que no es una chica, ¿no? —Comprueba Blaine, lo que hace a Mike rugir.

— Estaría un poco más que alarmado si lo fuera, —dice sin dejar de reír.— Ahora, vayan a disfrutar de la comida. Ambos.

Se apartan de su silla de mala gana y toman sus lugares, aunque Blaine se da cuenta de la manera en la que su madre aprieta discretamente la mano de su padre y le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa, que está llena de preocupación. Dos horas más tarde, el grupo se divide, con todos los chicos, además de Santana y Rachel dirigiéndose a un club del centro donde una habitación privada ha sido contratada, y todos los demás van de regreso al hotel. Sara avergüenza a ambos novios diciéndoles que mantengan sus manos en su regazo en todo momento, y Carole -ligeramente ebria- les recuerda que informen sobre el tamaño de la virilidad del stripper antes de colapsar en risas estridentes.

— Ustedes dos no tenían que venir, ya sabes, —Kurt le dice a Burt y a Mike mientras caminan a lo largo de la carretera.— No estoy del todo seguro de lo cómodo que me siento acerca de ustedes viendo esto.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tan grave será? —pregunta Burt alarmado.

— No sé, es mejor que le pregunten a Joe. Él organizó todo el asunto.

Se enteran en el segundo en el que entran al club y son llevados escaleras arriba. Los saludan dos camareras, anudando baberos alrededor de sus cuellos y llevando a ambos hacia dos sillas en el escenario elevado. Mucho más amigos están reunidos aquí, amigos de la universidad de Kurt, junto con los miembros de la Sinfónica de Chicago que lucen desconcertados. La música comienza a latir con fuerza y dos hombres llegan al escenario vestidos con diminutas tangas, sus pechos bien engrasados brillando bajo las luces.

— ¡Maravilloso! —Sebastián grita alegremente cuando uno de los hombres se monta a horcajadas sobre Kurt.— Joe, cuando me casé, ¡por favor organizar mi despedida de soltero! Pensándolo bien, sólo organízame una fiesta, no es necesaria la boda.

— Oh, Dios mío, Blaine va a matarte, —Wes le dice a Joe cuando ve los ojos de Blaine destellando en ira cuando el modelo comienza a verter una variedad de licores en la garganta de Kurt, que está teniendo la cabeza sostenida por el otro hombre, y está aparentemente disfrutando cada segundo. Blaine se empieza a levantar de la silla, pero es contenido rápidamente cuando es su turno, y es dejado con sensación de vértigo por la cantidad de alcohol y la velocidad de su consumo. Mirando a Kurt, él puede verlo sonriendo, limpiando gotas de vodka en su barbilla mientras disfruta de la vista de Blaine deshaciendo su pajarita y lanzándosela a Cooper.

— ¿Qué? —grita a través del escenario hacia Kurt mientras se desabrocha la parte superior de su camisa.

— Nada, —responde airadamente.

— Estoy caliente, —explica.

— Me había dado cuenta.

— ¡Okay! ¡Es momento de un poco de diversión con estos solteros! —dice la anfitriona. Los dos modelos regresan, arrastrando a Kurt y a Blaine de sus sillas y sentándolos, rociando una línea de crema batida por el pecho de ambos y sobre el frente de sus tangas antes de señalarles a los chicos para que empiecen a comer.

— Tiene que ser una jodida broma, —Kurt se ríe con incredulidad. Tomando la lata de crema, se balancea sobre Blaine haciendo caso omiso de las burlas de sus decepcionados amigos y desabrochando el frente de la camisa de Blaine.

— No he bebido lo suficiente para esto, —Blaine gime por la vergüenza.

— Oh. Bueno, tal vez voy a ir a comer esa crema después de todo, —Kurt lo provoca, empezando a retroceder.

— No te atrevas, —Blaine gruñe, empuñando la parte delantera de la camisa de Kurt y chocando sus labios. El espectáculo se vuelve todo sobre su exhibición después de eso a medida que Kurt rocía una línea de crema y procede a lamerla insoportablemente lento del pecho de Blaine.

— A la mierda. No voy a dejar que esto se desperdicie, —dice Sebastián, y se sube al escenario para las aclamaciones de sus amigos borrachos, donde él procede a lamer a ambos modelos hasta limpiarlos mientras Kurt y Blaine se besuquean en la esquina.

— Llévame a casa, —Kurt jadea en la boca de Blaine.— Deja a todos aquí emborrachándose a costa nuestra y sólo... llévame a casa.

— ¡De ninguna manera! — Se ríe oscuramente.— Querías una stripper para tu despedida de soltero, y un stripper tendrás. —Son llevados de vuelta a sus sillas, ahora desocupadas y limpias, y las luces cambian. Dos bomberos emergen mientras el público grita y aclama y Kurt traga nerviosamente.

. . .

— Hey, Coop. —Cooper se vuelve para encontrar a Sebastian, aún con un pequeño remanente de crema en la esquina de su boca.

— Hey.

— Tu padre no se siente muy bien. Voy a llevarlo de vuelta, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Qué? No. No, yo lo llevaré de vuelta. Quédate. —Mirando por encima de la barra, Cooper puede ver a su padre sentado en una silla luciendo pálido mientras Burt se agacha a su lado y sostiene un vaso hacia él.— ¿Fueron ellos?

— No, no. Se estaba riendo histéricamente de su comportamiento, pero cuando bajé del escenario, dijo que se sentía mareado. Mira Cooper, quédate. Has volado todo el camino desde Los Ángeles para la fiesta de tu hermano. No tengo inconveniente, de verdad.

— Pero tú querías ver al stripper, —dice Cooper, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia donde los dos bomberos están ahora desprovistos de chaquetas y empujando sus entrepiernas en la cara de Kurt.

— Habrá otros strippers, Cooper, créeme.

— Muy lindo, —comenta Kurt en el escenario cuando un animado culo es meneado a unos centímetros de su cara.— Pero él es mejor, —dice, estirándose hasta encontrar la mano de Blaine.

— Lo mismo, —dice Blaine, volviendo la cabeza para mirar hacia Kurt con una sonrisa y haciendo caso omiso de la entrepierna que el otro stripper está empujando.— Puedes sacudirlo todo lo que quieras cariño, pero nunca vencerás a mi hombre.

— Preferiría mirarte cualquier día, —dice Kurt, lamiéndose los labios mientras mira a Blaine de arriba a abajo. Los strippers terminar, para deleite de ambos y saltan del escenario y se dirigen a la barra, de la mano y riendo entre sí.

— Sólo ustedes podrían tener a dos chicos calientes extendidos sobre una bandeja ante ustedes y simplemente ignorarlos y hablar entre sí, —Joe se ríe mientras pone un brazo alrededor de los dos.— Vamos, pongamos a Londres borracho de nuevo.

— No, no, no, —dice Blaine rápidamente.— De ninguna manera. Eso fue una sola vez. Yo estaba completamente arruinado.

— Oh, vamos viejito, va a ser divertido, —Kurt sonríe mientras le da un trago de color azul brillante.

— ¿Qué son los body shots? —Burt le pregunta a Wes una hora más tarde cuando un muy borracho Kurt anuncia su intención de participar en la actividad.

— Um... no quieres saber, —sonríe Wes.— Y probablemente tampoco quieres ver a tu hijo, ya sea haciéndolo o teniendo a alguien haciéndoselo a él. Es... un poco... sexual, —susurra, sonrojándose furiosamente.— O con ellos lo es, de todos modos.

— ¿Y eso no lo es? —Burt asiente hacia la barra, donde el disgustado personal está detrás del mostrador mientras Blaine y Kurt, ahora sin camisa, se arrodillan en la parte superior y se besuquean acaloradamente.

— Oh Dios. Burt, lo siento mucho.

— No te preocupes por eso, —dice riendo, dando palmadas en la espalda de Wes.— Pero voy a volver al hotel. No creo que Kurt vaya a apreciar despertar mañana dándose cuenta de que presencié este tipo de comportamiento.

Cooper también se va, declarando que él simplemente no puede ver a su hermanito tratando de fornicar en la parte superior de una barra con un joven casi desnudo de veintiún años. Pero el resto de sus amigos reunidos parecen apreciar cada segundo hasta que de repente Kurt es arrastrado de nuevo hasta el escenario y es atado a una silla.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Dónde está mi Blaine? —Grita, tirando de las restricciones.— ¡Quiero a mi Blaine!

— Aquí está tu Blaine, —Joe sonríe mientras Blaine llega al escenario, bailando extravagantemente al ritmo de 'You Can Leave your Hat On (Puedes Dejarte el Sombrero Puesto.)'

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Joder! —Kurt chilla, riendo en voz alta mientras Blaine gira alrededor de él, vestido sólo con su camisa, un casco de bombero y un par de calzoncillos. Sus ojos sobresalen cuando Blaine se monta a horcajadas sobre él, tirando el casco antes de desabrocharse la camisa lentamente y dejar que se caiga al suelo.— ¡Béseme, señor stripper! —Kurt dice por encima de la música.— ¡Por favor! Estoy rogando. Haré lo que sea, todo lo que quiera, ¡pero por favor béseme!

Blaine lo complace, el resto de los invitados vuelven a bailar y a beber una vez que se dan cuenta de que están demasiado ocupados besuqueándose como para continuar con el espectáculo.— Oh Dios, ¡bésame otra vez! —Kurt chilla desesperadamente.— Y desátame para que pueda tocarte.

— ¡No! ¡No puedo tener una erección aquí! —Blaine se ríe.

— Desátame y reúnete conmigo en el baño, —Kurt intenta, levantando una ceja para hacer clara su intención. Él suspira felizmente cuando la corbata -Kurt piensa que podría ser de Ken- cae al suelo, y él salta del escenario y corre a toda velocidad al baño antes de que Blaine recoja su ropa y lo siga lo más despreocupadamente que puede.— No voy a durar mucho... ¡mierda! —Kurt susurra mientras Blaine patea la puerta del cubículo para cerrarla, y luego simultáneamente muerde su cuello y desabrocha sus pantalones ridículamente ajustados.

— Yo tampoco, —jadea cuando la mano de Kurt encuentra su miembro, acariciándolo como sólo él sabe hacerlo, garantizando que Blaine se desmoronará en cuestión de segundos.— ¡Jesús, mierda! —Blaine gime, antes de chupar toscamente la piel debajo de la mandíbula de Kurt.

— Bueno, supongo que hemos encontrado a los novios, —la voz de Joe ríe del otro lado del cubículo, y la voz de Wes se puede escuchar instándolo a retirarse.

— ¡Fuera! —gruñe Blaine, y luego todo queda en silencio una vez más. El par se besa acaloradamente mientras se masturban entre sí frenéticamente hasta que de repente los dedos de Kurt se clavan duro en el hombro de Blaine y se viene, gimiendo de placer cuando Blaine se lleva la mano a la boca y la lame hasta limpiarla.

— Voy a cogerte cuando lleguemos a casa, —Kurt susurra en el oído de Blaine mientras continúa bombeando su miembro.— Todavía no he decidido cómo. Podría inclinarte otra vez, o podría dejar que me montes. Podría ponerte en cuatro patas para poder ver mi pene deslizándose dentro y fuera de tu hermoso, pequeño y apretado culo mientras te hago gritar y rogar por más.

— Joder... Me vengo... —Blaine gime mientras se derrama sobre la mano de Kurt, golpeando la cabeza contra la pared del cubículo mientras respira fuerte.— Jesucristo, —jadea.— No puedo creer que simplemente acabamos en el cubículo de un baño.

— Lo sé, —Kurt se ríe.— Pero no podía haber esperado más tiempo.

— Voy a exigir que la cumplas, ya sabes, —Blaine sonríe mientras se pone los pantalones.— Esa promesa de cuando lleguemos a casa.

Kurt lo presiona contra la pared, metiéndolo de nuevo en su ropa interior y subiendo su bragueta.— Por favor, —susurra antes de inclinarse para besarlo con ternura.— Por favor, por favor hazlo.

Vuelven a la fiesta -todos fingiendo como que no saben lo que está pasando- y bailan alegremente con varios amigos durante toda la noche. Con el tiempo, Blaine se da cuenta de la ausencia de Sebastián, y Wes le da los detalles, pero Sebastián regresa a la fiesta y de alguna manera se las arregla para irse con un stripper. Los colegas de la orquesta de Blaine festejan a lo grande, pero no tanto como Kurt y Blaine, quienes finalmente se tambalean por la puerta de su apartamento a las cuatro de la mañana.

— Oh, Dios mío, estoy agotado, —Kurt gime mientras lanza sus llaves en la copa sobre la mesa del vestíbulo.

Blaine se deshace de los zapatos y enrolla sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt.— Nonononono. Lo prometiste.

— Lo hice, —asiente con la cabeza,— y tengo la intención de cumplir esa promesa en este momento.

Son descuidados, sucios, y completa y perfectamente imperfectos mientras ríen, sonríen y gimen en su camino hacia el suelo para que Kurt conduzca su pene duro en el culo de Blaine, todavía allí en el pasillo. Después yacen juntos en el piso de madera, contemplándose, limpiándose, pero en realidad sin hacerlo. Kurt se arrastra hacia el dormitorio, Blaine siguiéndolo cansinamente con piernas muy temblorosas, donde ambos colapsan felices bajo las sábanas y duermen hasta el mediodía del día siguiente.

— No me siento tan mal, —dice Kurt admirado mientras descansan boca abajo con sus cabezas volteadas uno frente al otro.— ¿Por qué no me siento tan mal?

Blaine se ríe,— No lo cuestiones, simplemente acéptalo como lo que es y sigue adelante. ¿Te divertiste?

— Montones, —Kurt sonríe.— El stripper resultó ser bastante impresionante. Tenías razón en estar preocupado, —dice sonriendo.— No puedo entender por qué no estoy agitándome como un pez moribundo. Mi cabeza ni siquiera duele. ¿Tú te sientes bien?

— Sí, pero de todos modos, siempre suelo hacerlo. Es el whiskey el que me da resaca.

— ¿Es por eso que lo bebes cuando estás deprimido? ¿Para castigarte a ti mismo?

— Sí, —admite en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Me alegro de que no has sentido la necesidad de hacerlo en mucho tiempo. —Estirando una mano, Kurt pasa los dedos por la mejilla sin afeitar de Blaine.

— Es un poco difícil estar deprimido cuando estás a punto de casarte con tu mejor amigo, —Blaine responde honestamente.— Nos divertimos mucho juntos. Creo que eso es lo que diría, si alguien me preguntara lo que es estar contigo. Yo diría que es divertido.

— ¿Crees que tendremos esta diversión cuando estemos casados? —Kurt le pregunta.— ¿Todavía querrás emborracharte y bailar extravagantemente conmigo? ¿Tendremos todavía torneos de scrabble para dos? ¿Seguiremos tocando el piano y cantando canciones ridículamente tontas juntos?

— Eso espero, —ríe Blaine.

— Yo también. No quiero que lleguemos a ser complacientes con el otro, —dice Kurt mientras se acurruca más cerca.— Vales mucho más para mí por eso.

— Hmm, lo mismo digo, —Blaine sonríe, cerrando el pequeño espacio entre ellos y besando sus labios.— Creo que ambos apestamos a alcohol rancio.

— Y sin embargo, no hay resaca, —dice Kurt de nuevo, todavía con asombro y con los ojos muy abiertos.— Lo que sea que estuve bebiendo, debe haber estado de acuerdo conmigo. Lástima que no puedo recordarlo.

— Te lo dije, acéptalo y sigue adelante. No tientes a la mala suerte. ¿Quieres un café?

— Voy a decir que sí, —Kurt sonríe.— Por lo general, estoy demasiado ocupado lamentándome y sollozando, agarrándome el estómago mientras vomito en el inodoro. Pero hoy, sí.

— Encantador, —Blaine se ríe, rodando de la cama.— Vuelvo en un... ¿Qué diablos es esto? —Chilla cuando sale al pasillo.— ¡Oh! Kurt... si no te sientes tan mal, ¿te importaría limpiar el esperma en el pasillo? No es muy agradable para los visitantes.

El siguiente fin de semana ve a Kurt tomar el escenario junto con sus graduados compañeros de clase para su producción de Chorus Line. Blaine se sienta orgulloso entre los padres de ambos, feliz de que su padre luce mucho mejor mientras todos animan a Kurt. Se mezclan en el bar después -donde Joe presenta a Blaine con su familia antes de ser arrebatado para conocer a dos directores que tratan de persuadirlo para que se dedique al teatro en lugar del cine. Kurt permanece al lado de Blaine, agarrando su mano fuertemente y esperando, pero nadie se acerca. Blaine sabe que eso se mantiene con él toda la semana. No llora, no lo menciona para nada, excepto que para decirle que se había ganado una opinión favorable en el portal de Internet de crítica teatral _The Stage_ , pero se calla cuando Blaine empieza a entusiasmarse, diciéndole que está demasiado ocupado enfocándose en su exhibición como para distraerse con un buen informe. Su tiempo juntos es escaso, limitado a dormir en brazos del otro para luego despedirse con un rápido beso a la luz de la mañana. Blaine tiene una semana llena de presentaciones, lo que significa que está en la Sala Sinfónica todo el día, y Kurt está encerrado en la Universidad, ensayando, perfeccionando, preocupándose, practicando y preocupándose un poco más. El día de la exhibición de Kurt amanece, y Blaine despierta, estirándose y rodando hacia un lado para encontrar a Kurt despierto y mirando al techo.

— Hey. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? No son ni las seis.

— Cuatro y media, —dice monótonamente, sin dejar de mirar el trabajo de pintura.

— Debiste despertarme.

— ¿Por qué? ¿De qué serviría haberlo hecho? No hay nada que puedas hacer.

— Puedo estar aquí para ti. Puedo sostenerte en mis brazos y amarte, —dice Blaine en voz baja. Estira una tentativa mano para acariciar la mejilla de Kurt, suspirando cuando ve su barbilla empezar a temblar.— Ven aquí.

Y Kurt va, cayendo en los brazos de Blaine, dejando que sus paredes se rompan, liberando toda la emoción reprimida y la frustración de los últimos días mientras llora fuertemente, aferrándose a la chaqueta del pijama de Blaine hasta que está empapada de lágrimas, y Blaine simplemente lo sostiene. Sus fuertes brazos atraen a Kurt más cerca, sus manos acarician continuamente su espalda mientras tiembla y solloza.

— No es justo, —llora una y otra vez.— No es justo. Quiero ser ese, Blaine. Quiero ser el que tiene todas las ofertas sobre la mesa, el que tiene a los directores golpeando a mi puerta. He trabajado tan duro por tantos años y quiero mi oportunidad de brillar. No me importa, justo ahora, cuán... cuán... infantil o petulante me escucho. Quiero, quiero. ¡Quiero!

— Está bien, Kurt. Shhh, está bien. Déjalo salir. Di todo lo que quieras, llora, vocifera, grita y vuelve a llorar un poco más. Nadie te juzgará, sólo estoy yo aquí.

— ¡Quiero que la gente se fije en mi! Quiero que la gente quiera entregar su dinero duramente ganado para verme actuar. Quiero que la gente vea mi nombre en las marquesinas y sepan que cualquier show en el que estoy es increíble porque estoy en él. Y... y... y no es así en absoluto —se rompe, sollozando un poco más y limpiándose la nariz.— Tú... tú... consigues vivir tu sueño, y no te envidio, no quiero que pienses eso, pero yo sólo estoy parado de brazos cruzados y esperando, esperando a que alguien me de una oportunidad. ¿Cuándo es mi turno, Blaine? ¿Cuándo?

— Esta noche, mi niño precioso. Esta noche. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Vamos a tomarnos algún tiempo para simplemente ser, para calmarnos y reorganizarnos. Después te vas a ir a duchar mientras yo me encargo del desayuno. Después de eso, tú y yo nos encerraremos en esa sala de música y no saldremos hasta que estés completamente satisfecho con tus canciones. Y luego pasaremos a Shakespeare, y así sucesivamente. Posteriormente esta tarde te llevaré al teatro antes de tomar mi asiento para verte dar la actuación de tu vida. Y después, será mi turno de quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras agentes, directores y escritores te adulan en abundancia, y yo muy campante podré decirte 'te lo dije.'

Kurt sonríe a través de sus lágrimas, dejando salir un pequeño sollozo entrecortado mientras se sienta y se limpia los ojos.— ¿Sí? —Blaine le pregunta, y él asiente.— Bien. —Blaine se sienta también, acunándolo más cerca otra vez y besando su cabello.— No te guardes todo adentro, Kurt. Sé que sientes como si tuvieras que ponerte una fachada para todo el mundo, es simplemente tu forma de ser y lo entiendo. Pero no conmigo, por favor. Nunca conmigo. Sé tú mismo. Prometo nunca juzgarte o pensar mal de ti. Nos conocemos el uno al otro mejor que cualquier otra persona. Somos almas gemelas y en una semana y un día, esposos.

— Te amo mucho, —llora Kurt en su cuello.— Eres... Más que perfecto.

— Para ti tal vez, así como tú lo eres para mí.

— Una semana y un día.

— Sí, —Blaine sonríe ante la sola idea.— Pero no podemos dejar que eso nos distraiga ahora. Pasemos a través de este día y luego directo hacia la graduación y a ese vuelo a LA. —Él siente a Kurt sorber contra su cuello, su respiración ahora más calmada y sus lágrimas reducidas a pequeños sollozos ocasionales.— Vamos, —dice él empujándolo hacia las almohadas antes de quitarse la chaqueta de su pijama y dejarla caer a un lado,— Aquí, —Dando palmaditas en su pecho, insta a Kurt a descansar su cabeza ahí.

— Bueno, esto es extraño, —sonríe.

— Creo que somos bastante buenos intercambiando posiciones, —Blaine suelta una risita, poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kurt.— Déjame abrazarte un poco más y luego haré el desayuno. Sin embargo recuerda esto, —le dice suavemente.— Pase lo que pase esta noche, te amo siempre.

. . .

Kurt en efecto, sobresale esa noche. Sólo tiene a Blaine en la audiencia esta vez, después de haber convencido a todos los padres que descansaran este fin de semana antes del caos que se viene. Sin embargo, eso no hace ninguna diferencia, de hecho, lo ayuda a relajarse, mientras sale ahí y se siente como si estuviera actuando única y exclusivamente para Blaine. Él está positivamente mareado cuando llega al bar, con la cara limpia y brillante, con una amplia sonrisa cuando Blaine le entrega un gran ramo de flores.

— Estuviste increíble. De verdad, —le dice a Kurt sinceramente.— El mejor que he visto, y realmente no lo estoy diciendo nada más porque sí.

— ¡Gracias! —chilla.— Me siento bien. Me siento enfermo de los nervios, pero bien.

— Okay, ten en cuenta que no todos se acercarán a ti esta noche, —Blaine le recuerda con firmeza.— He visto a algunos directores de casting irse, pero tenían cuadernos y bolígrafos y estuvieron tomando abundantes notas cuando estuviste en el escenario, así que no te preocupes si no pasa nada de inmediato.

— ¿Disculpa? —una voz llama. Kurt gira, con su profesional sonrisa del mundo del espectáculo en su lugar para saludar a una mujer, casi tan alta como él, con el cabello recogido en un moño desordenado. Lleva gafas y mira por encima de ellas, sonriendo amablemente hacia él.— Mi nombre es Anna Farris.

— Kurt Hummel, encantado de conocerla.

— Vine a ver Chorus Line la semana pasada, —continúa,— estuviste excelente.

— Gracias, —Kurt lanza una mirada emocionada hacia Blaine, que como había prometido, se ha mezclado en el fondo y permanece en silencio pero escuchando con atención.

— He oído que diseñaste todo el vestuario, ¿es cierto?

— Cada uno, —le dice con orgullo.— Los estudiantes de moda en el Art Institute los hicieron. También hice mis trajes para esta noche.

— Wow. —Sacude la cabeza con asombro.— La cuestión es, Kurt, que yo soy una diseñadora de vestuario.

Blaine ve el momento en que las esperanzas de Kurt se hunden, sus ojos se vuelven más oscuros y su brillante sonrisa desfallece un poco, pero él permanece siempre como un caballero.— Oh, ya veo, —dice, asintiendo a pesar de que para él, esta conversación está terminada.

— Y tengo que decir que estoy sorprendida. Estoy completamente maravillada de tu talento, jovencito. He pasado la mayor parte de la semana pasada diciéndole a quien quisiera escucharlo sobre tus diseños -sólo que no sabía que eras tú hasta que llamé a la universidad para averiguarlo. Cuando me dijeron que estarías actuando esta noche, sabía que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de venir a perseguirte -en un tipo de forma no acosadora, —dice riendo.— Tengo una propuesta para ti.

— Uh... gracias Sra. Farris, pero...

— Me gustaría ofrecerte una pasantía remunerada. Hay una producción de Los Miserables en noviembre en el Cadillac. He sido seleccionada para ser la jefa de diseño de vestuario y estoy buscando a alguien para que trabaje junto a mí, diseñando los trajes de todo el elenco y haciendo los trajes para los principales. Si resulta -y trabajo bien con la persona- estaría buscando contratarlo de manera permanente, y yo quiero que tú seas esa persona, Kurt. ¿Qué dices?

— Yo uh... —Hace una pausa para reír nerviosamente, buscando a Blaine, pero él está hablando con el profesor de música y le está dando la espalda a Kurt.— Sra. Farris, —comienza, respirando profundamente.

— Anna.

— Anna. Es una oferta increíblemente amable, y voy a admitir que ha despertado mi interés... pero soy un actor, no un diseñador.

— Oh, —su cara cae y ella asiente con la cabeza solemnemente.— Ya veo. Supuse que era una posibilidad remota cuando me enteré de que estabas estudiando obra de teatro musical, pero aún así, si no preguntas no sabes, ¿verdad?

— Correcto, —dice mientras sonríe con tristeza.— Espero que encuentre a alguien.

— Estoy segura de que lo haré, pero tengo la sensación de que no será tan talentoso como tú, —dice mientras hurga en su bolso.— Mira, Kurt, fue realmente un placer conocerte, —le ofrece su tarjeta y él la toma.— Te deseo todo el éxito en la actuación... pero si alguna vez cambias de opinión... aunque sea en cinco o incluso diez años, prométeme que me vas a llamar. Podrías ser algo realmente especial, Kurt, no tengo ninguna duda.

Ella lo sorprende abrazándolo fuertemente, entonces vuelve a sonreír y se ha ido. Kurt se endereza, notando la presencia de Blaine sobre su hombro sin siquiera tener que darse la vuelta.— Crees que debí haberlo tomado, ¿no?

— No en este mismo momento, no, —dice en voz baja antes de moverse para estar frente a frente.— Pero sí creo que deberías reunirte con ella y hablar de ello con mayor detalle.

— Yo no quiero ser un diseñador de vestuario.

— Lo sé, —dice de manera uniforme.— Pero tengo que decir, estoy teniendo un momento difícil tratando de averiguar por qué. Pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo libre inmerso en la moda, estudiando las revistas, viendo programas de televisión, esbozando diseños. Y el diseño de vestuario es parte del Teatro, que amas. ¿Quién fue el que se pasó todo un sábado lluvioso haciendo bosquejos de los trajes que diseñaste para El Mago de Oz?

— Lo sé, y como un hobby está bien. Me gusta el diseño más que la elaboración, me resulta extrañamente calmante e inmensamente satisfactorio. Pero eso es todo lo que siempre será para mí, un hobby.

— Okay, —Blaine se encoge de hombros.— No voy a decirte que vayas por algo si tu corazón no está en ello.

— Gracias, —dice Kurt con gratitud, inclinándose para besar sus labios.— ¿Por qué no nos vamos a casa?

— No podemos, no todavía, —Blaine sonríe mientras sus brazos rodean la cintura de Kurt.— Pero voy a permitir que me beses de nuevo.

Kurt se ríe y lo besa de nuevo, dejando que sus labios permanezcan juntos mientras suspira feliz.

— ¡Tú! ¡Hey, tú!

Se separan para ver a una pequeña mujer mirándolos y Kurt se acuerda de inmediato de una musaraña mientras ella le clava un dedo.— Quiero hablar contigo. Martha Fisher, agente teatral, —ella estalla ofreciendo su tarjeta en lugar de su mano.— Llámame.

— Uh... en realidad, no estaré por aquí en las próximas tres semanas, —Kurt tartamudea nerviosamente.— Es la graduación y luego me voy a casar y...

— Lo que sea, —dice con un gesto desdeñoso de la mano.— Entonces llámame cuando estés cerca. Tenemos asuntos de negocios que discutir.

Kurt la llama rápidamente retractándose, —Los asuntos de negocios... significan... um... ¿Puedo preguntar?... ¿Está interesada en firmarme?

— No, —se detiene, dándose la vuelta.— Te estoy pidiendo que pintes mi casa. Acabas de hacer tu exhibición, chico. ¿Qué piensas?

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Blaine pregunta con confusión mientras permanecen juntos, un poco aturdidos por el encuentro.

Kurt se queda mirando, estupefacto al otro lado del bar, donde Martha está apresurándose hacia la calle.— Creo que me encontré con un agente.


	31. Chapter 31

— Dios mío, pero te ves hermoso en toga y birrete, —dice Blaine cuando Kurt emerge del dormitorio.

— Luzco potencialmente idiota, —refunfuña, —pero gracias.

— Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

— ¡No! —Ríe Kurt.— ¡No empieces a llorar todavía! Tenemos todo el día de hoy, además de la boda mañana. No dejarás nada.

— Okay, —Blaine sorbe por la nariz, secándose los ojos.— Ven aquí. Tengo un regalo para ti.

Kurt va, tendiéndole la muñeca izquierda donde sostiene el brazalete, pero Blaine lo sorprende, fijando el broche de una máscara de la tragedia y la comedia en su toga.

— ¿Son diamantes? —Kurt pregunta con admiración ante las pequeñas piedras que cubren ambas caras.

— Sí.

— Pero hay muchos.

— Shine bright like a diamond (Brilla como un diamante.) —susurra Blaine cuando termina de fijarlo y besa su mejilla.

— Sí, gracias, Rihanna, —Kurt sonríe y toma su rostro entre las manos y lo besa profundamente.— Eres maravilloso y te amo muchísimo, —sonríe lleno de felicidad mientras cierra los ojos y lo inspira.— Gracias por el broche, pero también por todo el apoyo que me has dado, no sólo en los últimos tres años, sino siempre, y gracias por el apoyo que sé que me seguirás dando. No sé si lo digo lo suficiente, pero estoy tan feliz de estar contigo. Completas mi vida. Me mantienes cuerdo, me amas y me consuelas incondicionalmente, y realmente, nunca podría haber deseado un mejor esposo.

— ¡Me dijiste que no tenía permitido llorar y luego vienes y vuelcas todo eso en mí! —Blaine ríe mientras se enjuga los ojos.— Yo no voy a decir mucho porque en serio empezaré a sollozar, y nos tenemos que ir ahora. Pero siento lo mismo. ¿Es eso suficiente por ahora? ¿Que sepas eso?

— Siempre es suficiente, Blaine, —Kurt sonríe, tomando su brazo y dejando que Blaine lo escolte fuera del apartamento.— Siempre.

**. . .**

La ceremonia de graduación de Kurt deja a Blaine, a sus padres, a Carole, a Burt y a Finn secándose las lágrimas de orgullo mientras él les sonríe con alegría desde el podio y le lanza un beso a Blaine, que casi se recompone antes de que se deje caer nuevamente cuando el nombre de Joe es llamado, quien bromeando también le lanza un beso.

— No puedo creer que mis chicos lo hayan hecho, —dice Burt feliz mientras abraza fuertemente a Blaine.— Escucha, en caso de que no tenga oportunidad de decirte esto mañana... Les deseo a Kurt y a ti toda la felicidad del mundo. Y sólo quiero agradecerte, por amarlo de la manera en que lo haces. Has tenido que ejercer verdadera paciencia y moderación en los últimos años, y soy muy consciente de que en momentos has tenido que poner tu propia vida en suspenso para esperar a que él crezca, y sin embargo nunca te he escuchado quejarte. Cuando llegaste por primera vez a mi taller con un neumático desinflado, recuerdo que pensé que realmente quería golpearte, pero no pude encontrar ninguna causa justificable, —ríe y niega con la cabeza.— Y luego cuando me preguntaste si podías salir con él, casi te derribo, excepto que estaba en la cama de un hospital y lo preguntaste tan amablemente, e hiciste esa... cosa... que haces con tus ojos, cuando luces como una especie de animal herido. Lo que estoy tratando de decir, Blaine, es que estoy tan orgulloso de ti como lo estoy de él, y estoy extremadamente complacido y feliz de que vas a ser mi hijo también.

Blaine lo abraza fuertemente una vez más.— Gracias, —dice en su hombro antes de apartarse para mirarlo.— Eso significa todo. Pero si nunca me he quejado es porque Kurt nunca me ha dado motivos. Y Carole y tú han hecho esto tan fácil para nosotros. Tal vez no en un principio, —sonríe ante el recuerdo,— creo que fue una empinada curva de aprendizaje para todos nosotros, pero llegamos ahí -y siempre mostraron tanta tolerancia y comprensión. Sé que Kurt te ama demasiado y... bueno... yo también.

— ¡Mi amor! Los necesito para unas fotos, —Sara les grita, y siguen a la multitud de emocionadas familias hacia el sol brillante donde Kurt está de pie esperando por ellos.— Lo hice, —le sonríe a Blaine.

— Lo hiciste.

Se besan tierna y amorosamente, ignorando a la gente arremolinándose a su alrededor hasta que Sara habla.— Genial. Tengo algunas fotos muy adorables de eso, pero pueden dejar de besarse ahora... Dije que se detengan. —Los reprende, rodando los ojos cuando se separan riendo.

— Joseph, mi amor, ¿puedes dejar a tu familia por un momento para tomarte una foto con Kurt?

—Claro que sí. —Ríe, dejando a su hermanita de pie y lanzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kurt.— Lo hemos hecho bien, ¿no es cierto? ¿Tú y yo?

— Así es, —ríe Kurt, dejando que Joe salte a su espalda para que Blaine tome otra foto.— Estoy tan contento de haberte encontrado en mi primer día.

— Sí, amigo, pensé que Blaine era el profesor, —Joe sonríe.— Ahora es como... mi segundo mejor gay. ¡Y! —Ríe,— Yo ni siquiera conocía a nadie que fuera gay. Ahora estoy rodeado de ellos por todos lados.

— Bueno, estás pegado a nosotros, me temo, —Kurt le dice juguetonamente.— Estás destinado a vivir tu vida repeliendo mujeres dondequiera que vas porque todas asumen que estás en una especie de triángulo amoroso homosexual.

— Kurt, realmente no pienso que esa sea la razón por la que repelo a las mujeres, —se ríe,— puedo manejar eso bastante bien por mí mismo, gracias. —Titubea por un momento, mirando hacia abajo nervioso.— ¿Kurt? Me visitarás, ¿verdad? ¿En LA?

— Por supuesto, —dice Kurt, colocando una mano tranquilizadora en su brazo.— Sé que piensas que nos extrañarás, pero créeme Joe, vas a estar tan ocupado que tus pies no tocarán el suelo. Yo estaré encerrado en una profunda y significativa relación con tu contestador automático.

— No, —Joe niega con la cabeza enfáticamente.— Eso no es lo que quiero en absoluto. Si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar por ser actor de cine, entonces no quiero hacerlo. Nunca me dejes llegar a eso, Kurt, por favor. Si todo va acorde al plan, las cosas van a estar bastante agitadas, y realmente voy a necesitarlos a ti y a Blaine para mantener mis pies en el suelo. Prométeme que lo intentarás.

— Lo prometo.

— Bien. Y a cambio, me reservo el derecho de exigir mis pijamadas gays cada vez que así lo desee. ¡Ahora! Hacia el aeropuerto, mi amigo, ¡porque tenemos una boda a la que asistir!

— Supongo que sí, —sonríe Kurt, y no puede evitar la risita sobreexcitada que escapa de él.

— Tu madre es sólo tres años más grande que yo, —se queja Blaine, llegando y descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Joe.— Eso es tan deprimente.

— No importa, Blaine, —ríe Finn,— Aún no eres tan viejo. Te doy un año de matrimonio.

— ¡Hey! —objeta Kurt, empujando juguetonamente a su hermano.

— ¡Okay, chicos! —los llama Mike.— Tenemos que seguir adelante si queremos tomar nuestro vuelo. El Señor me ayude, viajando con todos ustedes, —se queja cariñosamente mientras camina por las escaleras.

— Entonces se está sintiendo mejor. —Comenta Kurt mientras lo ve salir.

— Sí. Bueno, niño precioso. Esto es todo. En los próximos años, cuando nuestra hija quiera saber por qué no celebraste tu graduación, le puedes decir que fue porque exigiste que nos casáramos justo al día siguiente.

— Sí. —Sonríe.

— Entonces... ¿Estás listo?

Kurt toma la mano extendida de Blaine mientras juntos corren por las escaleras hacia la acera y al coche que los espera, Finn dándole las llaves a Blaine antes de deslizarse en el asiento de atrás.

— ¡Sí! —Chilla Kurt emocionado.— ¡La boda Anderson-Hummel está oficialmente en marcha!

— ¡Kurt!

— Lo siento. ¡Hummel-Anderson!

**. . .**

— ¡Fuera de esta cocina! ¡Fuera! ¡Largo! —Kurt y Blaine reciben gritos de todos lados por una serie de mujeres arreglando flores y decorando cupcakes apresuradamente, además de Cooper ondeando una manga pastelera en su dirección.

— Que Dios me ayude si lanzaron una mirada a esos pasteles porque terminaré con ustedes, —estalla Cooper.— Hemos estado escarchando esos bastardos desde el amanecer, los tres mil, y me retracto de cada declaración que hice acerca de que Kathy es dulce y amable, y esa hermana suya es una perra maníaca.

— ¡Estoy justo aquí! —Teresa estalla desde la larga mesa en donde sostiene varias rosas amarillas.

— Sí, y hay una buena razón por la que Santana eligió trabajar con ustedes, —Cooper responde.— Las perras se juntan con las suyas.

— Voy a recoger ese guante en un minuto, —Claire, su esposa, ataca desde el lado de Teresa.

— ¡Okay, amores! —Sara entra a la habitación, después de haber dejado su maleta en el pasillo y encontrado un delantal y un rodillo.— ¿Cómo lo estamos haciendo?

— Bien, supongo, —dice Kathy dulcemente.— Aparte de tu hijo idiota.

— Hijo idiota, por favor ve y ayúdale a tu padre y a Burt con el equipaje, y mándame a mis queridos nietos para acá, necesito sus dedos ágiles. Hijo idiota número dos y tres, vayan a encerrarse a la casa de la piscina como siempre lo hacen -no son de ninguna utilidad para nadie. ¡Muy bien, queridas! Rachel, sé un amor y pásame aquel tazón de glaseado de chocolate.

— ¿Tu madre me llamó idiota? —Kurt le pregunta a Blaine con incredulidad mientras lo arrastra a la casa.

— Indirectamente, sí. Pero también te llamó hijo, así que enfócate en eso.

Caminan penosamente hacia la casa de la piscina, eligiendo cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos y cayendo en la cama, donde Kurt rápidamente toma a Blaine en sus brazos.— A esta hora mañana, ciento cincuenta personas se reunirán para vernos contraer matrimonio. ¿Puedes creerlo?

— En realidad no, —sonríe Blaine.— Podríamos simplemente hacer todo este asunto a un lado y en su lugar pasar el día aquí, —bromea, colocando un suave beso en el hueco de la garganta de Kurt.

— Hmm, simplemente estoy tratando de imaginar la cara de Cooper si lo hiciéramos. No puedo creer lo increíblemente generosos que han sido nuestros amigos y familiares a lo largo de todo esto. Haciendo cosas, clasificando pedacitos y piezas, viajando a Chicago todo el tiempo para varias pruebas de vestuario y eventos... Somos tan afortunados.

— Lo somos, —Coincide Blaine.— Pero yo soy el más afortunado de todos, porque voy a casarme contigo. —Besa nuevamente la garganta de Kurt, corriendo su lengua y haciéndolo temblar.

— Oh no, no señor. De ninguna manera.

— ¿Qué?

— Es la tradición. Y tampoco tienes que pensar que dormiré aquí contigo esta noche. Te quedas aquí con Wes, y yo en la casa con Joe.

— Tienes que estar bromeando.

— Blaine, faltan veinticuatro horas para la boda. Todas las bromas están suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso. Así como toda actividad sexual.

— Entonces pasaremos nuestra última noche de solteros con hombres heterosexuales. Wow.

— Sí, —responde Kurt firmemente, luego una sonrisa traviesa ocupa su rostro.— Aunque tengo que decir que no me opondría a un poco de besuqueo antes de que vaya a hacer ajustes finales a los atuendos de Maddie y Taylor.

Blaine sonríe mientras rueda su peso encima de él.— Descarado.

— Amas a tu pequeño descarado.

— Lo hago, —confirma Blaine, en picada para besar sus labios.— Oh mierda... lo hago. —Estrella sus labios contra los de Kurt, deslizando sus dedos en el suave cabello castaño, sintiéndose de pronto desesperado de deseo cuando Kurt ansioso responde debajo de él, gimiendo en su garganta cuando sus lenguas se disputan el dominio -con Blaine ganando al final. Abre las piernas de Kurt con un empujón de su rodilla, estimulado cuando Kurt lo deja, incluso dándole la bienvenida, impulsándose hacia arriba cuando Blaine frota su mano sobre su bulto, apretando el miembro semi duro de Kurt.

— Oh mierda, —Kurt gime con un susurro ronco de deseo cuando Blaine lo besa a lo largo de su mandíbula.— Sólo tómame.

— Sí... Oh Dios... sí, —Jadea Blaine, alzando la pierna de Kurt alrededor de su cintura y friccionando su ahora dolorido miembro contra el suyo.

— ¡El equipaje va aquí! —Llama Mike brillantemente, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose cara a cara con Blaine encima de un completamente despeinado Kurt, ambos con rostros sorprendidos mirando hacia la puerta.— ¡Oh! Es mi culpa. Lo siento. ¡Retírate, Burt! —Dice, y es sólo entonces cuando los chicos ven a Burt y a Cooper de pie justo afuera.— ¡Los chicos están teniendo sexo en la casa de la piscina!

— Entonces tendremos que dejar el equipaje afuera, —ríe Cooper.

— Bueno, no vamos a tener sexo ahora, ¿o sí? —Blaine resopla con molestia, rodando fuera de su prometido y acercándose a recoger su maleta.— Dios. Hablando de arruinar el momento.

— Hasta mañana, supongo, —dice Kurt, cayendo de vuelta contra las almohadas, con las mejillas rosadas de vergüenza.

— Supongo. —Blaine cierra la puerta de la casa de la piscina otra vez y se sienta de nuevo en la cama.— ¿Estás nervioso?

— Completamente petrificado, —admite Kurt, tomando su mano y sonriendo suavemente,— y no sé por qué.

— Igual. Te amo, ya sabes.

— Lo sé, —asiente Kurt.— Y yo también te amo. Pero supongo que será mejor que vaya a encontrar a esos sobrinos nuestros, esperando a que no hayan crecido mucho en un mes.

Su cena esa noche consiste en pizza con su familia y amigos más cercanos, y la noche es relajada e informal. Kurt y Blaine se lanzan tímidas miradas amorosas el uno al otro durante la mayor parte de la noche, pero evitan hablarse demasiado, un acuerdo implícito entre ellos para reservar todo para mañana en la noche. Sin embargo, Kurt atrapa a Blaine bajo el enorme árbol de magnolias para decirle buenas noches, besándolo castamente en los labios antes de inclinar la cabeza en su hombro.— Te veré en el altar, —dice en voz baja en el hueco del cuello de Blaine.

Blaine suspira satisfecho, un escalofrío corre a través de su cuerpo ante la sensación del cálido aliento de Kurt dispersándose sobre él.— En el altar.

— O en la tira de pasto frente a la que estará el oficiante.

— Sí, ahí. —Blaine ríe.— Bueno... creo que tu compañero de cama está esperando por ti, —dice él notando a Joe acechando por la puerta de atrás.— Como el mío. Así que...

— Esto es todo.

— Lo es.

— Te veré mañana.

Se besan rápidamente una vez más, ambos deseando permanecer y profundizarlo pero se resisten, sabiendo que hay más por venir, y cuando sea, será sublime. Blaine encuentra a Wes sentado en la puerta de la casa de la piscina, donde le entrega una copa de whiskey.

— ¡Blaine!

— Sólo una, —dice sentándose junto a él.— Quería hacer un brindis. Por los amigos ausentes, —dice alzando su copa hacia el cielo nocturno.

Wes lo mira con intención.— Por Luke.

— Sí, —coincide en voz baja.— Por Luke.

Beben juntos, permaneciendo en silencio por un momento hasta que Wes habla.— Él estaría orgulloso de ti, ¿sabes? Porque todos lo estamos. Sé que siempre eres del tipo de auto-despreciarse pero tienes que admitir que tu vida se ha vuelto algo bastante espectacular.

— Lo es, —Blaine mira hacia el suelo y niega con la cabeza.— Pero sólo gracias a ti. Lo he dicho muchas veces, te debo mi vida entera y lo hago, porque no creo haber tenido esta vida, o cualquier forma de vida en absoluto si no fuera porque me salvaste del modo en que lo hiciste.

— No me debes nada, —le dice Wes sinceramente mientras pone un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.— Cualquier deuda o carga que sientas, déjala ir. Me has pagado momento a momento dejándome verte finalmente encontrar la felicidad y el amor. Te conozco, y sé que siempre piensas que esta amistad es unilateral, ¿pero honestamente? Yo tampoco sé dónde estaría sin ti. Aún soltero, para empezar. Pero es más que eso, Blaine. Es saber que siempre estás ahí si te llamo, es saber que atesoras nuestro tiempo juntos tanto como yo lo hago, y es saber que amas a Kathy y a mi familia tanto como yo amo a Kurt y a los tuyos. Es saber que tus hijos y los míos crecerán juntos y se verán unos a otros como familia, y un día, dentro de cincuenta años, estaremos sentados en algún porche viendo a nuestros nietos correr por ahí juntos y pensando 'sí, lo hicimos bien.'

— Tuve suerte el día en que esos chicos me golpearon, —dice Blaine con la voz ronca de emoción mientras recuerda.— Porque me llevaron a ti, y a Nicky y a Jeff, a Sebastian también... pero por encima de todo, a ti.

— ¿Entonces me vas a permitir llevarte a la cama?

Blaine ríe a carcajadas, levantándose y tirando de Wes con él.— Sí, supongo que sí. ¡Ha! Solías decirme eso todo el tiempo en Nueva York.

— Sí, pero eras un borracho gruñón que solía gritarme entonces, —sonríe burlonamente mientras cierran la puerta detrás de ellos.— Ahora eres un hombre comprometido de treinta y cinco años que caerá voluntariamente en la cama conmigo a la primera solicitud.

— ¿Conseguiré dormir contigo otra vez la noche previa a tu boda?

— ¡Por supuesto! —Ríe Wes.— De hecho, podría invitar a Kurt a unirse a nosotros.

— Okay, —ríe Blaine.— Esta conversación está cambiando completamente a algo más, y es tarde, y voy a contraer matrimonio en la mañana, así que...

— Sí. A la cama.

Dos horas más tarde, cuando ambos se han quedado dormidos, Blaine se sienta de repente.— ¡Santa mierda! ¡Me voy a casar en la mañana!

. . .

— ¡Santa mierda! ¡Me caso hoy! —Kurt da un codazo a Joe en las costillas, quien gruñe y resopla en su camino al despertar, sentándose y frotándose distraídamente la mandíbula mientras trata de recordar por qué está en una cama con Kurt en LA.

— Sí, —ríe.— Totalmente. Amigo. Cuando ustedes dos se comprometieron, la boda parecía a una vida de distancia. Y Seb, Wes, Rachel... todos ellos... yo no los conocía para nada. Ahora simplemente los incluyo en mi lista de amigos. Oh Dios mío, eso es lo que he hecho. Te he robado a todos tus amigos y ahora me voy a mudar con tu cuñado.

— ¿Tú harás qué? —Kurt pregunta con sorpresa.— ¿Desde cuándo?

— Desde ayer. Le estaba diciendo que estoy a la caza de un apartamento, pero que apenas tengo dinero en este momento hasta que caiga el filme, y él me ofreció un lugar aquí. Tiene sentido, yo supongo, y no estaré solo.

— Es genial, —sonríe Kurt.— Me siento mucho más feliz en realidad. Admitiré que estaba algo preocupado por ti ahí afuera por tu cuenta.

— No te preocupes por mí, —dice Joe, saliendo de la cama y moviéndose a ver el ejército de proveedores y organizadores de bodas pululando alrededor, creando filas y filas de sillas en el enorme jardín de Cooper.— Preocúpate por ti, mi amigo. Es casi la hora de la boda.

**. . .**

— Siento que voy a vomitar. ¿Por qué siento que voy a vomitar? No puedo casarme con Kurt con vómito en mi aliento. Oh Dios mío, voy a arrojarlo a sus pies otra vez. —Blaine pasea nerviosamente de aquí para allá en los confines de la casa de la piscina mientras Wes se sienta en la cama.

— No vas a vomitar, y tu aliento está bien, —le dice Wes, levantándose y deteniéndolo en el camino.— Los nervios son buenos. Eso demuestra que lo estás tomando en serio. Ni Kurt ni tú han entrado en esto a la ligera, ya sabes. Tuvieron tiempo suficiente para pensar y reflexionar lo que significa casarse, y ambos desean esto más que nada. Es por eso que te sientes asustado.

— No puedo hacer esto, no puedo hacer esto, no puedo...

— Puedes hacerlo y lo harás, —dice Wes con firmeza mientras sacude pelusas invisibles de los hombros de Blaine y endereza su pajarita.

— Hay tanta gente, —dice Blaine en un susurro aterrado mientras mira a escondidas a través de las persianas.— Voy a decir mal mis votos y será horrible. Kurt nunca me perdonará.

— Estoy bastante seguro que una vez que el oficiante los declare esposos, él te perdonará todo. Olvídate de todos nosotros y céntrate en Kurt. Este es su día. Suyo y de nadie más. Todos nos sentimos inmensamente privilegiados de que quieran compartirlo con nosotros, pero hoy es acerca de ti y de Kurt, y nada más importa. —Aprieta fuertemente la mano de Blaine mientras el cuarteto de cuerdas empieza a tocar.— Vamos, —sonríe,— el amor de tu vida está esperando por ti.

**. . .**

— No mucha gente puede decir que ha tenido a la Orquesta Sinfónica de Chicago dándoles una serenata mientras caminan por el pasillo, —dice Burt mientras se para al lado de su hijo. Miran hacia abajo desde la ventana del dormitorio, reconociendo a todos los invitados reunidos en el jardín. Los caballeros de honor: Cooper, Joe, Sebastian y Finn están escoltando a los invitados a sus sillas, y Kurt observa a Mike escoltando a Sara y a Carole a la fila de enfrente.

— No es toda la Orquesta, —medita Kurt.— Sólo un cuarteto. Pero sí, somos muy afortunados. Riccardo amablemente lo organizó para nosotros. Papá, me siento enfermo. ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Es sólo Blaine. Y aún así estoy petrificado. ¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo así?

— Porque has estado soñando con este día desde que tenías tres, —ríe Burt, poniendo un brazo alrededor de él y atrayéndolo más cerca.— Y has estado soñando con este día con este hombre desde que tenías quince -y ni siquiera intentes tratar de fingir que el matrimonio no fue la primera cosa que pensaste cuando lo conociste, porque te conozco muy bien para eso.

— Yo... —Kurt empieza a protestar, luego se ríe y niega con la cabeza.— Sí. Recuerdo estar sentado en la clase de historia al día siguiente de haber hablado con él por primera vez, y me pregunté cómo sería ser su esposo, —sonríe.

— Bueno, estás por averiguarlo.

— Desearía que mi mamá estuviera aquí, —dice Kurt en voz baja, mirando fijamente hacia el jardín.

— Lo sé. Y yo también. Pero me gusta pensar que está mirándonos desde algún lado, y sin dudas está tan orgullosa de ti como lo estoy yo, —dice Burt, ahogándose con las lágrimas alojadas en su garganta.— Eres el mejor hijo que podía haber deseado, Kurt. Y estoy tan feliz de que te vas a casar con Blaine. Puedes ser un adulto ahora, pero siempre serás mi pequeñito, y necesito que sepas que te voy a cuidar, a pesar de que eres capaz de cuidarte por ti mismo.

— Soy más alto que tú.

— Por un centímetro, —dice Burt empujando su hombro juguetonamente.— Pero no me importa. Puedo estar en mi lecho de muerte, rodeado por nietos y bisnietos y tú seguirás siendo ese diminuto bebé de brillantes ojos azules, que por alguna inexplicable razón eligió amarme con todo su corazón incluso cuando lo haya estropeado y no haya dado mi mayor esfuerzo.

— Eso es pura basura, —dice Kurt, volteándose para enfrentarlo.— Siempre me has dado lo mejor de todo, y ha sido fácil amarte tanto porque has sido maravilloso, y siempre lo serás. Nada cambiará, papá.

— Oh, lo sé, —dice con una sonrisa apretada.— Pero las cosas cambiarán, porque estás creciendo. Te has graduado, estás en el mundo real, y ahora estás por casarte también. Lo siguiente será sumergirte en el trabajo, luego los bebés mientras yo me retiro y me siento en el porche esperando a que me visites ocasionalmente. Pero no me importa. Porque llegaré a vivir indirectamente a través de ti. Y no podría estar más feliz por ti.

— Estoy ridículamente emocionado por el futuro, —admite Kurt tímidamente.— Y no le he dicho esto a Blaine, porque no estoy listo todavía, y no quiero darle falsas esperanzas... pero lo que más me emociona es tener un bebé con él.

— Haha, te recordaré esto cuando tengas uno, —ríe Burt.— Ahora, ¿saldremos ya y sacaremos a Blaine de su miseria?

— Sí, —dice Kurt, con una sonrisa enorme iluminando su rostro mientras Burt besa su frente.— Sí.

**. . .**

Kurt se ve resplandeciente en pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa blanca con chaqueta de terciopelo color burdeos y corbata. Su cabello está impecable, y debería estarlo- dado el tiempo y el esfuerzo que ha puesto en él. Blaine luce clásico y elegante en un tradicional esmoquin negro, con una pajarita color burdeos y un chaleco, su cabello bien gelificado pero no demasiado -Wes habiendo sido preparado por Kurt para ser firme acerca de la cantidad de gel utilizado. Las damas de honor están en vestidos de baile a juego color burdeos, llevando sencillos ramos de lilies blancas, mientras que los padrinos y los caballeros de honor están todos en esmóquines con pajaritas color burdeos. El tiempo y el esfuerzo que Kurt ha puesto en los atuendos es evidente, el cuidado y la atención al detalle en toda la exhibición mientras la conversación entre los invitados se desvanece y un expectante silencio cae antes de que el cuarteto empiece a tocar.

No dicen una palabra cuando están frente a frente, pero Blaine sonríe, sus ojos brillan cuando le ofrece su mano a Kurt, quien la toma, agarrando sus dedos firmemente y con confianza, y juntos caminan por el pasillo hacia el oficiante que espera, Wes y Burt caminan detrás de ellos seguidos de Satana y Rachel. El oficiante saluda a todos cálidamente, entregando un breve discurso sobre el amor y la santidad del matrimonio antes de dirigirse a Kurt y pedirle que diga sus votos.

— Um... Blaine, yo... —hace una pausa, lanzando una tímida mirada hacia sus pies antes de levantar la vista y encontrarse con su mirada.— Oh, te amo tanto. —Ambos liberan una risa nerviosa entrecortada ante esto, y luego Kurt se pone serio.— Blaine, prometo amarte, honrarte y protegerte, renunciando a todos los demás por el resto de nuestras vidas. Prometo escucharte, ayudarte y alentarte en todo lo que hagas, y prometo adorarte siempre.

Las lágrimas ya han comenzado para Blaine, como él sabía que lo harían, y extiende una mano temblorosa para acunar dulcemente la mejilla de Kurt, aún así, su voz viene firme y segura.— Kurt, prometo amarte fielmente hasta el fin de los tiempos. Prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para hacerte feliz, para mantenerte seguro, defenderte y luchar por ti. Siempre, pero siempre te atesoraré, te respetaré y te mantendré amado en mi corazón. Eres perfecto para mi, mi único y verdadero amor, y soy todo para ti.

Burt se acerca tranquilamente, entregándole un anillo a Kurt, quien toma la mano izquierda de Blaine, sonriendo tentativamente mientras Blaine nota el grabado interior.— Mi viejito, —dice Kurt suavemente.— Blaine Devon Anderson. Con este anillo me caso contigo, con mi cuerpo te honro, con mi corazón te amo y todo lo que soy te lo doy a ti, completamente y para siempre.

Tomando el anillo a juego de manos de Wes, lo sostiene en su palma para que Kurt vea las palabras.— Como si alguna vez hubiera alguna duda, —sonríe. Tomando su mano, sostiene el anillo en la punta de su dedo.— Niño precioso, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Con este anillo me caso contigo, con mi cuerpo te honro, con mi corazón te amo y todo lo que soy te lo doy a ti, completamente y para siempre.

Deslizando el anillo en el dedo de Kurt, Blaine libera un aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, y escucha a Kurt hacer lo mismo. Ambos alzan la mirada, sus ojos se encuentran y brillantes sonrisas resplandecen en sus rostros cuando se dan cuenta que finalmente han hecho de su mayor sueño una realidad.

— Es para mí un gran placer declararlos casados, —dice el oficiante mientras alguien -muy probablemente Rachel- trata de suprimir un chillido.— Y con toda su familia y amigos mirando, y dándoles una enorme ronda de aplausos, pueden ahora ambos besar a sus esposos.

Es un beso como ningún otro; abrasador en su pasión e intensidad, pero suave, tierno, y en conjunto más amoroso que ninguno que hayan compartido mientras Blaine toma el rostro de Kurt en sus manos y junta sus labios. Los brazos de Kurt abrazan a Blaine fuertemente, arrastrándolo más cerca mientras suspira dentro de su boca sin hacer caso de la multitud aplaudiendo ruidosamente, dejando que su lengua se enrolle dentro de la boca de Blaine, quien responde con entusiasmo. Es el carraspeo no tan sutil de Burt lo que finalmente los interrumpe, separándose con enormes sonrisas mientras Kurt descansa su frente junto a la de Blaine.

— Lo hemos hecho, —susurra lleno de felicidad, con los ojos cerrados en dichosa alegría.— Somos esposos.

— Lo somos, —Blaine ríe en voz baja.— Y prometo ser el mejor esposo que pueda ser. Te amo muchísimo, Kurt.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! —dice Wes fuertemente.— ¡Es para mí un gran, enorme y abrumador placer presentarles al Sr. y Sr. Hummel-Anderson!


	32. Chapter 32

— Okay, sé que sus rostros probablemente duelen de tanto sonreír, pero dos más y prometo que terminaremos, —Jonathan les dice a Kurt y a Blaine mientras los acomoda en otra posición.— Realmente me gustaría que uno cargara al otro, y tomaré una de cada forma para que no haya ninguna queja de Blaine acerca de ser la chica, —bromea mientras le pasa las flores de Santana.— Vamos Kurt, carga a tu esposo y trata de hacer que parezca que es ligero como una pluma y que no ha estado comiendo alitas de pollo durante la última hora.

Ambos ríen mientras Kurt carga a Blaine, y Jonathan consigue la mejor toma del momento en que Kurt se tambalea hacia atrás bajo su peso, haciendo la imagen divertida e informal en lugar de rígida y planteada. Luego intercambian, Blaine ahora sosteniendo las flores entre sus dientes mientras Kurt sostiene las de Rachel y abre sus brazos, riendo a carcajadas en brazos de Blaine y otra vez Jonathan atrapa la toma perfecta.

— Excelente. Terminé. Gracias a ambos por su paciencia, —dice cuando los abraza.— Pueden irse y disfrutar de la fiesta ahora... o pueden utilizar el tiempo mientras yo estoy en el baño de hombres para un momento furtivo a solas, porque nadie sabrá que ustedes todavía no terminaron sus fotos. —Sonríe y luego se ríe mientras se aleja, sabiendo bastante bien cuál opción escogerán los recién casados. Está en lo correcto, y ellos huyen riendo hasta que pueden esconderse por el lado de la casa donde Kurt rápidamente fija a Blaine contra la pared.

— Esposo, —sonríe, su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Blaine, quien le sonríe de vuelta.

— Esposo.

— Te ves tan hermoso hoy, —La voz de Kurt es suave, casi reverente mientras deja que su pulgar acaricie la mejilla de Blaine.

— Tu también, —susurra Blaine.— Y enloquecedoramente caliente también, por supuesto. Te amo, esposo mío.

— Esposo mío, —Kurt hace eco.— Puedo ver que esto va a funcionar y funcionar.

— Será mejor que así sea, —sonríe Blaine.— Ahora bésame, tonto, antes de que sea notada nuestra ausencia de nuestra propia boda.

Se besan lentamente, sin querer empujar más allá, sino simplemente deleitándose en este momento especial e inesperado a solas. Sus brazos los sostienen apretados entre sí, y finalmente rompen el beso para abrazarse, Blaine hundiéndose lleno de felicidad en el hombro de Kurt como siempre lo hace.

— Huh. Estaba esperando regresar y encontrar al menos a uno de ustedes semidesnudo, —bromea Jonathan cuando encuentra al par abrazados.— Me siento casi decepcionado.

Se dirigen a través del jardín hacia la enorme tienda desde la que se puede escuchar el ruido de los invitados.— Muchas gracias por hacer nuestras fotos, —le dice Blaine.— No hubiéramos querido a nadie más.

— Ha sido un placer, —dice Jonathan sinceramente.— Y ni siquiera piensen en intentar pagarme. Piensen en ellas como nuestro regalo de bodas.

— Oh no, no. No podríamos, —protesta Kurt.— Hicieron mucho por mi cuando estuve en Inglaterra, y Teresa hizo todos los arreglos florales y...

— Y no aceptaré pago incluso si rellenas de dinero mi ropa interior, —Jonathan ríe.— Sólo... tal vez... tenerlos de visita algún día.

— Oh, lo haremos, —promete Blaine.— Definitivamente.

La pareja ha optado por un extravagante buffet en lugar de la tradicional comida servida, dándoles la oportunidad de hablar con todos sus invitados y agradecerles por hacer el viaje. Kurt se encuentra muy bien acogido por los colegas de la orquesta de Blaine, y él está feliz de ver que la relación entre Molly y Jules sigue siendo fuerte desde el Año Nuevo. Ken y su esposa Gill son entusiastas en sus felicitaciones, con Gill diciendo con exagerada efusividad lo mucho que disfrutó de la ceremonia.

— ¡No puedo esperar para decirle todo a Grace y a Patrick!

Kurt se muerde la lengua para no decir lo que realmente siente, pero sonríe cortésmente en su lugar.— ¿Cuáles son sus planes para el resto del verano? —pregunta en cambio.

— Bueno, nos estamos tomando unas breves vacaciones mientras estamos fuera de esta manera, —dice sonriendo.— Nos dirigimos a San Fran mañana por unos días. Luego volveremos a Chicago para preparar la gira. ¿Vas a unirte a Blaine este año? Estoy pensando en unirme a lo largo de la Costa Este durante unos días si puedo escapar del trabajo.

— No estoy seguro, con toda honestidad, —Kurt le dice.— Me gustaría, pero depende de cómo vaya mi encuentro con esta agente, y si ella me puede conseguir cualquier trabajo. Bien podría ser que nuestras dos semanas de luna de miel sean el único momento en que Blaine y yo podamos pasarlo juntos por bastante tiempo. Pero sin duda llegaré a Nueva York, pase lo que pase.

— ¿Por qué a Nueva York? —pregunta Gill.— Ese es el único lugar que quiero evitar si puedo hacerlo. Nueva York en agosto es simplemente un asesino. Es tan pegajoso y... ugh.

— Tengo mis razones, —dice sonriendo,— tal vez tengas que replanteártelo, —La insta.— ¿Podemos ir de compras?

— Ooh, tentador, Kurt. ¡Muy tentador! —Riendo, ella palmea su brazo antes de apartarse, Kurt es abrazado una vez más por un surtido de parientes que no ha visto en años. Él puede ver a Blaine en la esquina opuesta, hablando con Finn y Puck, y sonríe sobre el hombro de una tía a su nuevo marido, quien le sonríe de vuelta e inmediatamente hace su camino hacia él.

— No puedo estar lejos de ti, —Blaine susurra alegremente mientras desliza sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt.— No quiero estar lejos de ti.

— Entonces no lo estés, —Kurt se ríe en voz baja, enredando los dedos en los pocos rizos sueltos en la nuca de Blaine.— Quédate a mi lado.

— Saltémonos esto por un momento, —Blaine intenta, acurrucándose en el cuello de Kurt y respirando su olor.

— No podemos. La gente se daría cuenta.

— ¿Y?

— Y... por muy tentador que sea, no. Podemos esperar. Esta noche podemos hacer el amor durante toda la noche si así lo decidimos.

— Quiero eso.

— Entonces que comience la fiesta, mientras más rápido se emborrache todo el mundo, más rápido se tambalearán a casa.

— Okay, —Blaine asiente.— Yo uh... Tengo un pequeño discurso, así que... —Sus ojos se mueven alrededor del salón hasta que encuentra a Wes, quien parece saber inmediatamente lo que está solicitando Blaine mientras le dice algo rápido a Kathy, quien se mueve en una dirección mientras que él localiza a Sebastian. Dándose la vuelta, Kurt abre la boca para decirle algo a su nuevo esposo, pero ha desaparecido para ser reemplazado por Joe, sonriendo ampliamente y tomando la mano de Kurt.

— Ven conmigo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

— Blaine tiene algo que quiere hacer, —explica Joe.— Y mi trabajo es guiarte a tu asiento, que está aquí. —Él ha arrastrado a Kurt a través del salón hasta el pequeño escenario montado para las presentaciones musicales de la noche, donde una silla solitaria se encuentra ligeramente a la izquierda del centro. Kurt se sienta nervioso, el resto de los invitados aún pululando alrededor hasta que los caballeros de honor los reúnen en un gran grupo en la pista de baile y Blaine camina nerviosamente hacia el micrófono.

— Hola, —empieza con un tímido gesto,— Uh... Entonces... Mi marido y yo... —se queda callado, riendo tímidamente en el micrófono ante la enorme aclamación que estalla, sonriendo cuando ve la dicha pura en el rostro de Kurt.— Mi esposo y yo quisiéramos agradecerles por venir hoy, por compartir este día especial con nosotros. Les pedimos mucho a todos ustedes, viajar tan lejos y con tanto esfuerzo, y estamos verdaderamente honrados de que muchos de ustedes lo hicieron. Este no será un largo discurso -de hecho he escrito cartas de agradecimiento para algunas personas- creo que Kurt puede dar fe que soy absolutamente el escritor de cartas- pero sí quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que hicieron posible el día de hoy. Mi hermano Cooper, su esposa Claire y sus preciosos niños, Maddie y Taylor; gracias por permitirnos utilizar su hermosa casa y jardín. Kathy, Teresa, Jonathan; gracias por todo lo que han hecho. Nuestros maravillosos amigos; Rachel, Finn, Santana, Joe, Sebastian, Nick y Jeff. Han sido un gran apoyo para nosotros como pareja y como individuos. No estaríamos aquí de no ser por ustedes, así que gracias, los amamos profundamente. Wes... Ah, ¿qué decirte? Demonios, sé que lloraría en algún momento. —Haciendo una pausa, se limpia los ojos antes de continuar.— Te he dicho esto muchas veces, pero lo quiero decir públicamente. Te debo mi vida. Cuando estuve en el fondo sacrificaste tu hogar, tu carrera, tu familia y amigos para salvarme. Te quiero muchísimo y estaré eternamente agradecido por tu intervención, porque me llevaste a Kurt, me alentaste a formar una amistad antes de apresurarme en algo tonto, y me recogiste otra vez cuando casi se vino abajo. Todo el mundo debe tener un Wes en sus vidas, y simplemente soy muy afortunado de tener al original. Gracias.

... Y por ultimo, nuestros padres. Wow. Supongo que ambos somos afortunados aquí. Burt y Carole, sé que no fue fácil cuando Kurt y yo empezamos a salir por primera vez, pero hicieron su mayor esfuerzo para entender y dejarnos estar juntos. Mamá, papá, sé que cuando salí del closet por primera vez, hace tantos años atrás, estaba petrificado. Pero ustedes fueron tan maravillosamente honestos acerca de ello -admitiendo que realmente no entendían pero que me aceptarían y me amarían sin importar qué. De hecho papá, todavía recuerdo tus palabras exactas 'hijo, podrías huir a París y volverte un bailarín de can-can en el Moulin Rouge y todavía estaría orgulloso de ti. Podrías decirme que estas atraído sexualmente a una oveja, y aunque no lo entendería, aún así te amaría porque eres mi niño.' Bueno... No estoy atraído a una oveja, y mi can-can no es demasiado bueno tampoco, pero puedo decir con toda honestidad que ambos han sido maravillosos a lo largo de mi vida. Gracias a los cuatro por todo lo que nos han dado, y que sin duda nos seguirán dando a Kurt y a mi.

... Lo que me lleva a ti, mi niño precioso. —Blaine se detiene un momento, volviéndose para hablarle directamente a Kurt quien se enfoca únicamente en Blaine, bloqueando totalmente al resto de la habitación.

— Kurt, las primera vez que te vi, estabas sentado en el Lima Bean con todos tus amigos. Tus ojos fueron la primer cosa que noté, y siempre los tendré grabados en mi alma. Tan pronto como hablé contigo supe que había este vínculo,esta conexión irrompible que sólo las almas gemelas pueden tener, que nunca se romperá. Gracias, por dejarme amarte. Por aguantarme, por alentarme, por mantenerme a salvo y por amarme como lo haces. El día en que nos mudamos a nuestro apartamento, empecé a escribir una canción. He estado trabajando en ella desde entonces. Siempre preguntas qué he estado haciendo. La mayoría de las veces soy bastante específico, pero esas veces que he sido un poco vago, es porque he estado trabajando en esta canción. Una canción para Kurt, por así decirlo. Así que... Voy a tocarla para ti ahora, porque pienso que las palabras dicen todo lo que quiero decir.

Blaine toma su lugar en el teclado, acompañado de Puck en la guitarra y de Finn en la batería. Kurt mira brevemente al mar de caras expectantes antes de decidir que eso es demasiado, por lo que se vuelve hacia Blaine en su lugar, quien empieza a tocar.

_"Last night I fell asleep, and I saw you dancing in my dreams,_   
_Just like the way the Autumn leaves fall for you._   
_All for you._

(Anoche me quedé dormido, y te vi bailando en mis sueños,  
Como las hojas de otoño caen para ti.  
Todo para ti)

.

_You changed my life, you changed my ways._   
_I don't even recognize myself these days._   
_It must be a reflection of you._   
_Only you._

(Cambiaste mi vida, cambiaste mis métodos.  
Ni siquiera me reconozco estos días.  
Debe ser un reflejo de ti.  
Sólo de ti.)

.

_I can't remember feeling love like this in so long._   
_I can't imagine living life without you by my side._   
_Day after day you find a way to make this grown man cry._   
_It's so true, I'm all for you._

(No puedo recordar la sensación de un amor como este en mucho tiempo.  
No puedo imaginar vivir la vida sin ti a mi lado.  
Día tras día encuentras la forma de hacer a este hombre llorar.  
Es tan cierto, soy todo para ti.)

.

_My arms could hold you tight, keep you warm in the coldest night._   
_My hand would pull your hair right back away from your eyes._   
_For you. Only you._   
_If I knew how to do it,_   
_I'd paint the moon, the stars around you._   
_Paint the perfect sunset._   
_But I couldn't make it more beautiful than you._   
_Oh, nothing compares to you._   
_You know it's true._

(Mis brazos podrían abrazarte fuerte, mantenerte cálido en la noche más fría.  
Mi mano podría retirar el cabello de tus ojos.  
Por tí. Sólo por ti.  
Si supiera como hacerlo,  
pintaría la luna, las estrellas a tu alrededor.  
Pintaría el perfecto atardecer.  
Pero no podría hacerlo más hermoso que tú.  
Oh, nada se compara contigo.  
Tú sabes que es verdad.)

.

_I can't remember feeling love like this in so long._   
_I can't imagine living life without you by my side._   
_Day after day you find a way to make this grown man cry._   
_It's so true, I'm all for you._

(No puedo recordar la sensación de un amor como este en mucho tiempo.  
No puedo imaginar vivir la vida sin ti a mi lado.  
Día tras día encuentras la forma de hacer a este hombre llorar.  
Es tan cierto, soy todo para ti.)

.

 _Some might call it insanity._  
 _Without a doubt for the rest of my life,_  
 _I'm going to be crazy._  
 _Baby, crazy for you_.

(Algunos pueden llamarlo locura.  
Sin duda alguna, por el resto de mi vida,  
Voy a estar loco.  
Bebé, loco por ti.)

.

_All for you._   
_I'm all for you."_

(Todo para ti.  
Soy todo para ti.)

En algún momento durante la canción, Kurt encuentra a sus pies llevándolo desde su silla para sentarse con Blaine detrás del teclado, y cuando la canción termina sus labios están en los de él antes de que las últimas notas se desvanezcan.— Lo escribiste para mí, —dice, apartándose, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

— Todo para tí, —dice Blaine.— Tres años haciéndola. No estoy seguro si Elton John se toma tres años para escribir una canción.

— No estoy seguro si Elton es tan talentoso como tú de todos modos, —Kurt ríe mientras presiona sus frentes juntas.— Blaine, es hermosa. Gracias. Voy a necesitar una grabación de eso.

— Ya está hecha, —Blaine admite tímidamente, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia donde Sebastián y Joe están de pie.— Mi equipo de Audio y Video están en ello. ¿Cantarás conmigo ahora?

— No puedo pensar en nada mejor.

Ellos suben al escenario juntos, cantando 'See Beneath Your Beautiful,' y bailando su primer baile juntos como esposos ante una enorme ronda de aplausos, antes de pasar a 'Don't go Breaking My Heart,' que sigue siendo uno de sus números favoritos después de la cena para cantar juntos. Kurt hace que Blaine baje del escenario a continuación, dejándolo de pie y maravillado mientras canta 'Wake Me Up Inside.'

— Tu esposo, ¡canta tan bien! —Riccardo, el director de la Orquesta Sinfónica le dice alegremente a Blaine.

— Lo sé, —sonríe.— Esta canción... bueno, esta canción siempre será todo para mí.

Él se apresura a ayudar a Kurt a bajar del escenario cuando la canción termina, evitando por poco los codos de Rachel mientras le arrebata el micrófono a Kurt, que cae felizmente en los brazos de Blaine.— Te amo muchísimo, —susurra Blaine en el cuello de Kurt mientras se abrazan fuertemente.— Esa canción... Cada vez que la cantas es perfecto.

— Blaine...

Pero Kurt no puede terminar; Rachel se lanza a la canción mientras la gente alrededor de ellos comienzan a bailar y por ahora, el momento está olvidado. La fiesta se pone en marcha, los ex-alumnos de New Directions junto con Will Schuester felizmente proporcionan el entretenimiento con Kurt uniéndose a ellos en algunos números. La interpretación de Burt y de Mike de 'Timeless to me,' de Hairspray tiene a la gente riendo y pidiendo por más, mientras que los novios tienen la cabeza en sus manos y tratan de fingir que no conocen a sus padres.

— Entonces, ¿crees que es socialmente aceptable salir ahora? —Kurt pregunta, mirando su reloj.

— Todavía no, —Wes interrumpe su camino, apresurándose al escenario donde Sebastian está situado frente al micrófono.

— Okay Blaine, ven aquí, —lo llama.— No has crecido desde que tenías cuatro años de edad, por lo que este aún debe quedarte, —dice sonriendo mientras sostiene su viejo blazer de Dalton.— Pensamos que sería el momento perfecto para una actuación final, estoy seguro de que todavía puedes recordar la coreografía.

Kurt aplaude y aclama a su marido y amigos, mientras hacen su camino a través de una hábil actuación de los Warblers sin apenas errores.— Creo que deberíamos estar muy agradecidos de que nunca competimos contra ellos, —dice Rachel a su lado, mirando estupefacta como Jeff se lanza a una voltereta hacia atrás.

— Definitivamente, —Kurt se ríe.— Yo sabía que eran buenos, ¿pero que todavía sean así de buenos, veinte años después? Sí.

— Probablemente se reunieron para prácticas secretas, —Santana comenta secamente.— No creo jamás haber visto algo tan gay como esto.

— Yo quiero unirme, —Joe gime.

— Claro que lo harías, —ríe Kurt.— Vamos. Podemos actuar como completas fangirls y bailar mientras ellos cantan.

Blaine vuelve a su lado después, sin aliento, regocijado, y más que un poco orgulloso de su actuación.— Creo que podemos salir ahora, —dice Kurt, pero Riccardo se acerca y el momento se pierde una vez más.

— ¡Blaine! ¡Tengo una propuesta! —chilla exuberantemente en su fuerte acento italiano.— ¡Kurt también! Tu canción Blaine. Me gusta. Me gusta mucho. Quiero que la intentes un poco diferente. Quiero que la grabes en el piano con orquesta de fondo. Creo que podríamos usarla en nuestro próximo álbum.

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué? ¿Pero... por qué? —Blaine tartamudea, incapaz de creer las palabras que está escuchando.

— Porque me agradas Blaine, —se ríe.— A todos. Tú también, Kurt. Esa canción que cantaste fue magnifica, ¡exquisita! ¿La grabarás también?

— Uh... no lo sé, —un repentinamente tímido Kurt murmura mientras trata de esconderse en el costado de Blaine.— La orquesta es cosa de Blaine, yo no quiero...

— Siempre tenemos vocalistas invitados para los álbumes, —dice sonriendo.— Y esta vez quiero que sea un poco más contemporáneo. Por favor dime que vas a pensar en ello.

— Bueno, voy a pensar en ello.

— Hazlo, —lo insta Blaine.— Será divertido.

— Yo... sí, está bien, —dice riendo.— Lo haré.

— ¡Excelente! —Resuena Riccardo.— Sigan practicando. Grabamos en septiembre. —Palmeando a los dos en la espalda, regresa a su mesa mientras Kurt y Blaine se miran con incredulidad.

— Toda mi vida he querido esta oportunidad, —sonríe Blaine,— y ahora logro compartirla contigo.

— ¿No estás enojado? Yo no quería tomar ventaja.

— ¿Estás bromeando? De ninguna manera estoy enojado, —Blaine se ríe.— Estoy realmente emocionado. Aunque si no conseguimos estar a solas pronto voy a arder de rabia, —dice sonriendo.— Vamos. Es momento de excusarnos para irnos.

Pasa otra hora hasta que las despedidas están completas, y Lacy y Kathy han atrapado los bouquets de Santana y Rachel, aunque Kurt nota a Rachel astutamente recuperando el suyo de la mesa cuando piensa que nadie la está mirando. A pesar de todo, finalmente cierran la puerta de la casa de la piscina, contra la cual Blaine se hunde en alivio.

— Qué día, —suspira.— ¿Fue todo lo que esperabas?

— Y más, —Kurt sonríe, dándole la espalda mientras comienza a desabrocharse la chaqueta.— ¡Hey! —se vuelve ante la sensación de algo sobre su hombro para ver a Blaine diligentemente yendo sobre él con un rodillo quita pelusa.— Estás quitando la pelusa de mi chaqueta, —se ríe.— Creí que habías dicho que no había una esperanza en el infierno.

— Como has dicho, podemos pasar toda la noche haciendo el amor si así lo decidimos, —dice Blaine, su voz ya volviéndose grave y sus ojos tornándose oscuros.— Pasaste por tantos problemas con estos atuendos, que necesitan ser atendidos, al igual que tú.

— Bésame, —Kurt demanda, dándose vuelta en sus brazos para mirarlo.— Bésame como si fuera de nuevo la primera vez.

— Por lo que recuerdo nuestro primer beso no fue más que... —Blaine se queda callado, rozando sus labios suavemente sobre los de Kurt.— Esto. Y entonces te pedí que vinieras a casa conmigo.

— ¿Por qué ese pequeño beso se siente más adentro y más profundo que nunca antes? —Kurt susurra con ojos muy abiertos y buscando en el alma de Blaine.— ¿Por qué estoy más involucrado de lo que creía posible? No podría abandonarte si lo intentara, Blaine. Tú me completas.

— Esto es todo, —Blaine sonríe.— Debería haberte dicho esto antes, tal vez, pero yo no creo en el divorcio. Estoy en este matrimonio por el resto de mis días.

— Supongo que los dos entonces.

— Tendremos la oportunidad de tener sexo de ancianos juntos.

— Tienes la oportunidad de tenerlo mucho antes que yo, —Kurt bromea amablemente.— Pero será perfectamente maravilloso porque somos nosotros. Juntos.

— Kurt, no sé por qué, pero mi corazón late con fuerza en mi pecho y mi garganta está seca, todo mi cuerpo está lleno de nervios.

— Igual yo. —La risa de Kurt es entrecortada, nerviosa mientras sus brazos se envuelven alrededor del cuello de Blaine y da un paso más cerca.— Somos sólo nosotros, y sin embargo estoy aquí de pie, todavía completamente vestido y absolutamente petrificado, preguntándome quién va a estar arriba en nuestra primera vez como esposos.

— No discutimos esto, —dice un Blaine afectado.— ¿Por qué no hablamos de esto?

— Porque normalmente no lo hacemos, supongo. Siempre vemos qué pasa.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? Sólo dime y lo haré.

— No sé, —Kurt admite.— Me gusta arriba, ya lo sabes. Pero también me encanta sentirte dentro de mí. Yo... ah... yo sólo te amo. En cualquier manera, aspecto o forma.

— ¿Por qué nos estamos poniendo tan nerviosos por esto? —Blaine pregunta, una pequeña sonrisa divertida jugando en su rostro.

— No lo sé. Somos tontos.

— Lo somos.

— Deberíamos simplemente... besarnos. Ver a dónde nos lleva.

— Sí. Besarnos es bueno. Me gusta besarte.

— A mi también, —Kurt sonríe.— Así que deberíamos...

— Sí.

— Besarnos.

La chispa se enciende tan pronto como sus labios se conectan, Blaine deslizando sus dedos en el cabello de Kurt mientras él empuña la parte delantera de la camisa de Blaine antes de decidirse a trabajar en los botones en su lugar. Sus bocas se abren más y sus lenguas se encuentran, los dientes mordiendo ligeramente en los labios mientras suaves jadeos se convierten en gemidos por todo lo alto y Kurt empuja la camisa de Blaine al suelo. Golpea las manos de Blaine lejos de su propia camisa, haciéndolo reír oscuramente y mover los labios a su cuello y las manos a sus pantalones, así que pronto Kurt se ha reducido a sus calzoncillos con una línea de oscuros chupetones haciendo un sendero desde su oreja hasta justo por encima de su pezón derecho. Con el pecho agitado por el deseo, él besa a Blaine ferozmente una vez más antes de empujar rápidamente sus pantalones al suelo y retrocederlo hacia la cama donde cae encima de él.

Acariciando los rizos que se han liberado para caer sobre su frente, los ojos de Kurt brillan mientras le ofrece una deslumbrante sonrisa.— Te amo, Señor Anderson-Hummel.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Blaine chilla con una risa de incredulidad.

— Relájate, sólo estoy jugando contigo, —Kurt ríe mientras lo besa en la mejilla.— Blaine Hummel-Anderson, —dice él, bajando la voz de forma profunda haciendo a Blaine estremecerse deliciosamente.— Kurt Hummel-Anderson, —continúa, rozando su nariz a lo largo de la mandíbula de Blaine y pasando la lengua para degustar el sabor salado de su piel.— Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson.

— ¿Quién es ella?

— Nuestra futura bebé, —Kurt dice encogiéndose de hombros, como si no hubiera nada fuera de lo común al respecto.

— ¿Tan lejano como una luz centellando en la distancia y ya tienes un nombre? —Blaine se ríe.

— Bueno... no tienes que...

— ¿Kurt?

— ¿Sí?

— Cállate y haz el amor con tu marido, —dice, llegando hasta él para atraerlo en otro beso. Todo cae de forma natural y Blaine pronto se encuentra de cucharita delante de Kurt, abierto y listo, gimiendo bajo en su garganta cuando Kurt se alinea detrás de él y se empuja dentro, agarrando a Blaine fuerte alrededor de la cintura mientras besa su hombro con ternura.

— Mi esposo, —dice, su voz apenas un susurro, mientras se quedan quietos por un momento y lo asimilan.

Echándose para atrás, Blaine atrae a Kurt en un beso lo mejor que puede, manteniendo su brazo alrededor de su cuello mientras Kurt comienza a impulsarse profundamente, con la respiración entrecortada en jadeos irregulares directamente en el oído de Blaine, que sólo sirve para excitarlo más y más.

— Kurt... oh sí, Kurt... Vamos...

Las embestidas de Kurt son implacables, profundas, duras y largas, pero se detiene abruptamente cuando Blaine alcanza su propio miembro.— Cambia conmigo, —jadea.

— ¿Qué? Tú... ¿qué?

— Tenemos toda la noche, —explica mientras se retira y rueda a Blaine sobre su espalda.— Así que ábreme con tus dedos y luego tómame, vente dentro de mí.

— Oh mierda... —un conmocionado Blaine empieza mientras Kurt presiona la botella de lubricante en su mano.— ¿Cómo puede alguien decir que no a eso? —Muerde suavemente en el culo de Kurt mientras lo pone en cuatro patas, arrastrando un dedo resbaladizo a lo largo de su grieta antes de empujarlo en su interior. En el momento en que Kurt está tomando tres dedos con facilidad, Blaine se está volviendo desesperado por algo, cualquier cosa. Kurt detecta esto, aquietando la mano de Blaine y arrodillándose para enfrentarlo.

— Aquí, —susurra entrecortadamente, llegando alrededor y empujando sus dedos en el agujero aún abierto de Blaine, que grita y lo agarra con fuerza. Sus miembros se rozan a medida que se dedean entre sí simultáneamente, gimiendo de placer mientras sus cuerpos, resbaladizos de sudor se presionan uno contra el otro.— Tómame, —Kurt gime en la boca de Blaine, mientras sus lenguas se pasean juntas una vez más.

Moviéndose para sentarse contra la cabecera, Blaine anima a Kurt a colocarse a horcajadas sobre él, lo que hace con entusiasmo, entrelazando sus dedos alrededor de los rizos húmedos en la nuca de Blaine mientras se desliza hacia abajo sobre su resbaladizo miembro.

Presionando su frente en el hombro de Kurt, Blaine se detiene un momento, apoyando las manos ligeramente sobre sus caderas.— Te amo tanto, Kurt. Tan... Maldición... Tanto.

Kurt busca la mano izquierda de Blaine con la suya, tomándola y sosteniéndola contra su pecho, con sus anillos de boda a juego brillando levemente en el suave resplandor de la luz de la lámpara mientras Blaine lo mira con ojos penetrantes.— Siempre, —murmura Kurt, besando sus suaves y dóciles labios antes de empezar lentamente a montarlo.— Esposos, siempre.

Se quedan así durante más tiempo; con las manos apretadas entre sus pechos y con los ojos fijos el uno en el otro mientras el brazo de Blaine rodea la cintura de Kurt y se mecen juntos lentamente. Se toman su tiempo, nunca corriendo, simplemente disfrutando de cada segundo de estar juntos mientras comparten dulces y cariñosos besos antes de que Kurt incline su cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine.— No puedo aguantar más, —susurra.

— Entonces, déjate ir, —murmura Blaine, empujando la nariz en su cabello húmedo.— Te tengo.

Kurt tiembla en el regazo de Blaine, jadeando contra su hombro mientras se derrama entre ellos, la fricción de su pene rozándose contra el estómago de Blaine es suficiente para volcarlo sobre el borde. Gimiendo suavemente, cae sin fuerzas contra Blaine que se impulsa hacia arriba dos veces más antes de venirse muy adentro del agujero todavía contrayéndose de Kurt.

— Oh mi...

— Sí, —Kurt suspira felizmente, alcanzando los pañuelos desechables para limpiarlos a ambos.

El sueño habitual que los toma casi de inmediato, no lo hace. Se encuentran envueltos en el abrazo del otro, sonriendo, compartiendo besos y hablando sobre el día. En algún momento, las manos de Kurt comienzan a vagar, su toque se vuelve firme e insistente mientras Blaine responde con entusiasmo, concediéndole acceso y envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para atraerlo más cerca, más cerca todavía. Ellos dormitan después, todavía pegajosos y sudorosos por el sexo mientras un exhausto Kurt cae sobre el pecho de Blaine y permanece allí hasta que se despierta en las primeras horas de la madrugada para encontrarse a sí mismo sobre su espalda con la boca de Blaine alrededor de su pene.

— ¿Esto está bien? —pregunta cuando nota a Kurt mirándolo.

— Sí, sí, —Kurt sonríe; su voz está ronca y pesada por el sueño.— Quiero decir, no estoy seguro de que vaya a haber mucho de mí para probar pero...

— No puedo tener suficiente de ti, —Blaine dice honestamente, besando la punta de su pene ligeramente.— Esto es como un nuevo despertar para mí. Como si estuviera de repente viéndote por primera vez de nuevo, y estoy tan hambriento de ti, tan desesperado por estar contigo, por tocarte, por probarte...

— Ven aquí y dame un beso, —demanda Kurt, reclamando su boca en un beso ferozmente apasionado que los deja a ambos sin aliento.— Podría hacer un mal juego de palabras en este momento acerca de cómo me despiertas por dentro (1)... pero lo haces. Realmente lo haces, Blaine. Me estimulas hasta lo más profundo de mi alma, emitiendo pensamientos y sentimientos en mí que nunca supe que podría tener, y que no sabía que quería o necesitaba hasta que te encontré. Te amo, mi viejito, mi novio, mi prometido, mi único y verdadero amor, y ahora mi esposo.

Blaine rocía lubricante sobre ambos, atrayendo a Kurt cerca; meciéndose contra él y haciéndolos a ambos gritar.— Mi alma gemela, —susurra en el oído de Kurt, que murmura de común acuerdo.

— Siempre.

* * *

(1) Me despiertas por dentro: Kurt hace referencia al título de la canción en inglés 'Wake Me Up Inside'

La canción de este capítulo es "All For You" de Keith Urban.


	33. Chapter 33

— ¡Tengo su desayuno! —Cooper dice en voz alta detrás de la puerta.

— ¡No entres! —La voz ligeramente alarmada de Kurt dice de vuelta.— Estamos desnudos.

— Fue su noche de bodas, —Cooper se ríe.— ¡Estaría preocupado si no fuera así! Lo dejaré afuera. Tenemos que ir al aeropuerto en una hora.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? —Blaine le pregunta mientras se estira en la cama.

— No sé. No podía pensar en una excusa lo suficientemente rápido, sólo he tenido dos horas de sueño.

— Él le dirá a todos, —Blaine se queja mientras se pone sus calzoncillos y sale corriendo a recoger la bandeja.

— Lo sé, pero como él dijo, fue nuestra noche de bodas. Todos ellos sabrán lo que hemos estado haciendo de todos modos.

— No has estado en línea, ¿verdad? —Blaine comprueba mientras toma su café.

— ¡No! —Kurt se ríe.— Pero se espera generalmente que las parejas tengan relaciones sexuales en la noche de bodas.

— No cuatro veces en menos de doce horas.

— Cierto.

— Creo que podría estar roto.

— Entonces necesitas unas vacaciones para revivir, —Kurt sonríe, inclinándose para besar sus labios.

**. . .**

— ¡Es una cabaña! ¡Todavía es una cabaña! —Kurt grita mientras salta alegremente por el sendero sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de Blaine.

— Por supuesto que sí, —ríe con indulgencia.— Me dijiste que querías volver aquí para la luna de miel y que no me dejarías reservar un mejor lugar... aún cuando podríamos haberlo pagarlo.

— No quería ir a ningún otro lugar, —explica Kurt.— Hawaii significa mucho para mí, pero es este lugar en concreto. —Agarrando la tarjeta llave de Blaine, se inclina para cargarlo, riendo cuando Blaine hace lo mismo.— ¡Hey!

— Quiero cargar a mi marido a través del umbral, —explica Blaine.

— Y yo quiero llevar a mi marido.

— Bueno uno de nosotros puede hacerlo aquí, y el otro puede hacerlo en casa.

— Está bien, —Kurt sonríe, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine y riendo cuando lo recoge en sus brazos.

— Por Dios. ¿Cuántos cupcakes comiste ayer? —Gruñe Blaine.

Kurt se ríe, golpeando con fuerza su pecho,— ¡Blaine!

— Pues aquí estamos para una luna de miel muy feliz, Sr. Hummel-Anderson.

— Vaya, gracias, Sr. Hummel-Anderson, —y Kurt no puede dejar de reír y patear sus pies en los brazos de Blaine mientras él saca la tarjeta llave y abre la puerta, cargándolo a su interior.— ¡Es incluso mejor de lo que recuerdo! —exclama con alegría, saltando del abrazo de Blaine y lanzándose entre el baño y el dormitorio antes de abrir las puertas corredizas.— ¡Ah! Cabaña, playa. Playa, cabaña.

— Tu exuberancia es agotadora, —Blaine se ríe mientras cae sobre la cama.— Y muy adorable.

— Playa... —Kurt comienza, parándose afuera y frente al mar.— Cabaña, —da un paso adentro,— Esposo. —En un repentino salto está en la cama, a horcajadas sobre Blaine quien rápidamente lo atrae en un beso.

— ¿Cómo es que estoy exhausto hasta las profundidades de mis huesos, pero increíblemente caliente? —se maravilla.

— Porque esta luna de miel va a ser indecente, —Kurt sonríe con malicia.— Podríamos bien terminar separados por el resto del verano, así que tengo la intención de saciarme antes de que la vida real se interponga en el camino una vez más.

— Ugh. La vida real. ¿Tenemos que? —Gime Blaine.

— Por dos semanas enteras no.— Kurt lo tienta a lo largo del cuello de su camisa con los dedos antes de venir a descansar en los botones.— Por los próximos catorce días y noches, tú y yo nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. Sin trabajo, sin teléfonos, sin mensajes de correo electrónico, sin interrupciones. Sólo... tiempo juntos.

— Me gusta el sonido de eso, —Blaine sonríe feliz, atrayendo a Kurt en un largo y perezoso beso.— ¿Por dónde empezamos?

— Justo aquí, en este momento.

Pasan tanto tiempo haciendo el amor que el sol está casi por completo sobre el horizonte cuando salen a la playa juntos, sin embargo la noche es agradablemente cálida y sólo necesitan pantalones cortos. Se sientan en la arena, mirando lo que queda de la puesta de sol con Kurt apoyado contra el pecho de Blaine.

— Debemos comer... O algo, —murmura Kurt.

— Hmm. ¿Quieres caminar al restaurante?

— No.

— ¿Quieres servicio a la habitación?

— No.

— ¿Quieres que me trepe a esa palmera y te recoja un coco?

Kurt ríe, volviéndose para enfrentarlo.— Ahora me encantaría verlo, pero no estoy seguro cuán eficiente es el Cuerpo de Bomberos de Hawaii en bajar a hombres asustados de mediana edad de las palmeras.

— ¡No soy de mediana edad!

— Lo suficientemente cerca, —Kurt se encoge de hombros, tirando de su labio inferior con los dientes.— Todas las señales reveladoras están ahí.

— Oh, ¿como cuáles? —Blaine ríe, adorando su juego.

— Hmm, bueno, puedo ver algunas canas... —Kurt bromea, girando la cabeza de Blaine de determinada manera en el anochecer.— Lo que es, debo reconocer, devastadoramente sexy, como lo son los anteojos, aunque también son una señal de que te estas volviendo decrépito. Y luego está tu resistencia...

— Mi resistencia es perfectamente buena, muchas gracias, — ríe empujando a Kurt contra la arena, recostándose encima de él.— Buenísima, incluso.

— No estoy muy seguro, viejito, —Medita Kurt, con sus ojos bailando de regocijo.— Sólo tuvimos sexo cuatro veces anoche, y dormiste durante casi todo el vuelo hasta acá.

— ¡Tú también! Estábamos exhaustos.

— No, yo sólo fingía dormir para que no te sintieras mal.

— Oh, ya veo. Uh-huh. —Blaine le hace cosquillas, haciendo a Kurt gritar su protesta mientras se retuerce en la arena.— ¿Entonces estuviste también fingiendo los ronquidos y la línea de baba que se arrastró desde tu labio hasta mi camisa?

— ¡Sí! —Chilla sin poder evitarlo. —¡Sí!

— Y supongo que te decepcionaste de que nuestro maratón de sexo esta tarde sólo fue de cuatro horas en lugar de cinco.

Kurt se retuerce un poco más bajo el toque de Blaine, con lágrimas de risa corriendo por sus mejillas.— Totalmente... ¡Ahhh! decepcionado, —grita.

— Entonces supongo que no querrás regresar a nuestra habitación y tomar un baño juntos por miedo de agotarme, ¿eh?

Kurt se sienta derecho inmediatamente, con los ojos enormes y brillantes.— Una carrera.

Dan un paso bajo la ducha, todavía sin aliento y riendo con Blaine apartando el cabello mojado y ahora plano de los ojos de Kurt. Se besan perezosamente, sus lenguas explorando la boca del otro mientras el agua caliente se precipita sobre ellos y la mano de Kurt llega a agarrar el trasero de Blaine.

— Oh no, claro que no, —Blaine sonríe con malicia contra los labios de Kurt.— Eres todo mío, Sr. Hummel-Anderson. Todo mío.

Cayendo de rodillas, besa un sendero a lo largo del muslo de Kurt quien gime por encima de él y enreda sus dedos en el cabello húmedo de Blaine.— Sí... —murmura feliz, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para que el agua caiga en cascada por su cara mientras Blaine lame una línea de la longitud de su eje.— Oh, mierda. Mi marido es demasiado talentoso con la lengua.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? —Blaine pregunta, de rodillas y mirando hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos.

— No te atrevas. —Kurt guía su cabeza de vuelta a su sitio y Blaine disfruta enormemente de sus dedos agarrando su cabello con fuerza mientras sumerge su cabeza y toma a Kurt tan profundo como puede, trabajando la lengua sobre su miembro antes de chupar duro, luego suave, luego otra vez duro mientras Kurt se deshace y grita.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío, Blaine! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Blaine mira hacia arriba a través de sus pestañas, sonriendo alrededor del duro miembro de Kurt ante la vista de su marido, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en éxtasis y los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Retirándose por un segundo, chupa dos de sus propios dedos antes de llevarlos hacia la entrada de Kurt y regresar la boca a su pene.

— ¡Joder Blaine! ¡Sí! Tómame, chúpame... Santa mierda... sí...

Kurt se vuelve más y más ruidoso, indeciso entre cogerse a sí mismo hacia atrás sobre los dedos de Blaine, o hacia adelante en el calor de la boca de Blaine y su lengua exquisitamente talentosa. Al final Blaine decide por él, agarrando la parte superior de su muslo con su mano libre e instándolo a ir al final de su garganta mientras se relaja y lo toma más profundo que nunca.

— Mierda... Blaine... yo... sí... más... sólo... más.

Un brusco giro de los dedos de Blaine produce un gemido de desesperación de Kurt cuando él roza sobre su próstata una y otra vez, haciéndolo moverse repentinamente hacia adelante, por lo que el rostro de Blaine ahora descansa contra su pelvis.— Ahhh, me voy a venir... oh mierda Blaine... me voy a venir con tanta fuerza que...

Blaine traga cada gota a pesar de que su garganta está ardiendo y sus ojos están lagrimeando, y Kurt tiembla por encima de él antes de caer sin fuerzas contra la pared.— Joder, —dice débilmente, abriendo los ojos para encontrar a Blaine aún de rodillas en el suelo, con la mejilla apoyada en el muslo de Kurt mientras lo mira.— Dios mío, eres tan hermoso, —murmura Kurt suavemente, con su mano acariciándolo a lo largo de su mandíbula.— Aquí, déjame...

— No, —Blaine lo interrumpe y es sólo entonces que Kurt se da cuenta que está acariciando su miembro, manteniendo los ojos fijos en Kurt todo el tiempo.— Por favor. Sólo quédate ahí y mírame.

— ¿Sí? —Kurt sonríe, acomodando un rizo en su lugar.— ¿Te gusta eso? ¿Te gusta que te esté mirando de rodillas, masturbándote porque me saboreaste?

— Sí. —Blaine asiente ansiosamente y traga saliva.— Sabes tan bien, Kurt.

— ¿Todavía puedes saborearme en tu lengua, Blaine?

— Sí... oh sí.

— Sigue, Blaine, vente para mí.

— Me voy a... ahh... —Es todo lo que puede decir antes de que su rostro se esté presionando en la ingle de Kurt, y se derrama en el suelo, suspirando con profunda satisfacción. Kurt se arrodilla frente a él, besándolo tiernamente y trayendo su cabeza para descansar sobre su hombro. Después de un rato, finalmente logran ponerse de pie y lavarse el uno al otro sin una palabra, secándose con toallas grandes y suaves antes de que Blaine ayude a Kurt a ponerse una bata y bese sus labios ligeramente.

— ¿Servicio al cuarto ahora?

— Definitivamente, —Kurt se ríe, regresando a la habitación y agarrando el menú.— Hmm... Quiero la hamburguesa más grande que pueda encontrar. Y papas fritas. Un enorme montón de papas fritas.

— Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos y me dijiste que sólo comías ensalada, —Blaine se ríe, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él por detrás y estudiando el menú juntos.— Nunca he conocido tanta tontería en toda mi vida.

— Yo quería que pensaras bien de mí, —dice Kurt, sin mirarlo mientras sus orejas se vuelven rosas.— No quería que supieras lo mucho que comía. Creo que duró alrededor de una semana.

— Pienso mejor de ti sabiendo que compartes mi apetito por la buena comida. ¿Dónde está la diversión en comer solo mientras tú escoges una hoja de lechuga?

Rotando en sus brazos, Kurt se vuelve hacia él,— ¿Blaine?

— ¿Hmm?

— Tú masturbándote así, fue muy caliente.

— Oh.

— Y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir sobre eso en realidad. Pero no me importaría verlo de nuevo algún día. O una mamada así otra vez.

— ¡Ha! —Desconcertado, Blaine niega con la cabeza, atrayendo a Kurt cerca y besando su mejilla.— Tengo que decir que nunca te había sabido tan vocal.

— Porque estamos por lo general besándonos, —dice sonriendo.— Pero no podía evitarlo. Sin embargo, me preguntaba...

— ¿Continúa?

— ¿Si mañana podría tal vez ser un día libre de sexo? Quiero decir, me encanta, —él se apresura, volviéndose rojo mientras lucha para enunciar sus sentimientos,— pero hemos tenido mucho recientemente y estoy um... bueno, estoy agotado y temo que pueda dejar de funcionar por completo si seguimos a este ritmo.

— ¿Eso significa que te retractas de tu declaración acerca de mi avanzada edad y la disminución de mi resistencia?

— Sí, —murmura, mirando al suelo.

— ¿Kurt? —Blaine levanta su barbilla suavemente, besando sus labios dulcemente.— Estoy absoluta y condenadamente agotado. Nada de sexo suena perfecto para mí. Sólo asegúrate de que sea reemplazado con montones y montones de abrazos y mimos en su lugar, después de haber llenado nuestras caras con hamburguesa y papas fritas.

— Oh, gracias a Dios, —dice Kurt, su rostro rompiéndose en una enorme sonrisa.— ¿Y los mimos? ¡Sí! Siempre le doy la bienvenida a los mimos.

Caen en un sueño exhausto después de la cena y no emergen hasta que el sol está alto en el cielo, tomando su desayuno afuera en la playa donde descansan en una tumbona en los brazos del otro.— Quiero llevarte a algún lugar esta tarde, —Blaine dice en voz baja.

— ¿Al paraíso? —Kurt bromea.

— Compórtate. Nada de sexo hasta mañana. Quiero llevarte a un lugar que espero sea muy especial para ti, pero si llegamos allí y no te gusta, prométeme que lo dirás, y podemos dar la vuelta y regresar, ¿de acuerdo?

— Bueno, ahora me tienes preocupado, —dice Kurt confundido.— No puedo pensar por qué dirías algo así.

— Sólo prométemelo.

— Okay... —dice Kurt, mirándolo con recelo.— Lo prometo.

**. . .**

— Oh. —Los ojos de Kurt se agrandan cuando Blaine para el coche de alquiler en el aparcamiento y ve la señal. Siente los ojos de Blaine en él, observando, esperando, con ganas de hablar, pero también con el deseo de darle a Kurt tiempo para procesar las cosas. Al final, sólo llega al otro lado y coloca su mano sobre la rodilla de Kurt en su lugar, y Kurt está agradecido por el toque.— Uh... ¿Estamos aquí para... para...?

— ¿Nadar con delfines? Sí. —La voz de Blaine es suave y tranquila, calmante de una manera que alienta a Kurt, pero todavía se encuentra parpadeando rápidamente mientras las lágrimas lo amenazan.— ¿Necesitas un momento?

Kurt asiente, mirando a través del parabrisas mientras libera una respiración temblorosa.— Ah... no me esperaba esto, —sorbe por la nariz.— ¿Supongo que hablaste con papá?

— Lo hice, —Blaine confirma.— Pero en realidad estábamos charlando sobre nada en particular y mencioné que estaba pensando en reservar este hotel para nosotros, y él me dijo.

— ¿Acerca de Florida?

— Sí.

— Estábamos muy emocionados, —Kurt sonríe aunque dos lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.— Quiero decir, estábamos emocionados por Disney World, por supuesto, pero eran los delfines más que nada. Mamá y yo... nosotros... Acostumbrábamos sentarnos en su cama a discutirlo. Y ¿sabes? Creo que ella todavía creía que iba a lograr llegar. Yo no... —hace una pausa, moviendo la cabeza suavemente y limpiándose los ojos.— No creo que ella me hubiera mentido, me hubiera hecho creerlo. Ella no era ese tipo de persona. Sólo pienso que tal vez no se dio cuenta de lo enferma que se había puesto. Papá sabía, por supuesto. Él sabía que nunca llegaríamos allí, pero no sabía cómo decírmelo... a ninguno de nosotros. Por supuesto, cuando ella se había ido, lo primero que le pregunté fue si todavía iríamos a Florida, y él se limitó a negar con la cabeza. El día de su funeral era el día en que se supone que nadaríamos con delfines.

Blaine lo atrae en sus brazos lo mejor que puede, y lo deja llorar, frotando las manos sobre su espalda mientras le susurra palabras tranquilizadoras al oído. Finalmente Kurt se aparta, ofreciéndole una sonrisa trémula mientras acepta con gratitud un pañuelo desechable.

— Lo siento, —dice Blaine en el silencio.— Debí habértelo dicho antes. No sé por qué pensé que sería una buena idea sorprenderte, yo sólo...

— No, —Kurt dice con firmeza.— No, es mejor así. Si me hubieras dicho antes, entonces ni siquiera lo hubiera considerado, mientras que ahora estoy aquí sentado contemplándolo.

— ¿Crees que quieres?

— Oh, yo sé que quiero, —Kurt dice mientras agarra la mano de Blaine.— Es sólo que estoy aterrorizado.

— ¿De qué?

— De sufrirlo intensamente.

— Oh Kurt. —Blaine suspira, desplazándose y girando a manera de llegar al asiento del pasajero, moviendo a Kurt hasta que él se sienta en su regazo y lo puede envolver en sus brazos.— Si te ayuda en algo, he reservado una sesión privada. Sólo vamos a ser nosotros dos con la entrenadora.

— Y los delfines. —Kurt dice de manera inexpresiva. Blaine se ríe cuando ve el brillo en sus ojos una vez más, a pesar de que todavía luce triste.

— El rumor es que son una parte muy importante de toda la experiencia del nado con delfines, —dice, descansando sus frentes juntas.— Pero no tenemos que hacer esto. Podemos volver al hotel -o cabaña como te gusta llamarla- y relajarnos en la playa. O podemos ir en coche a la montaña y dar un paseo...

— Me gustaría hacer ambas cosas, —Kurt dice en voz baja.— Pero en este momento quiero hacer algo que siempre he querido hacer, y no puedo pensar en una mejor persona para compartirlo que mi marido.

Se aferra fuertemente a la mano de Blaine al entrar al agua, y Blaine sonríe, poniendo su brazo alrededor de él en su lugar y besando su hombro.— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí... sí, —Kurt asiente, tragando el nudo que se forma en su garganta en el segundo en que los delfines vienen hacia ellos. Unas lágrimas escapan, pero cuando Blaine toma una foto de un delfín acariciando cariñosamente a Kurt, sus ojos están brillantes y su sonrisa es enorme. Él grita alegremente mientras nada en la laguna, con Blaine siguiéndolo, igual de emocionado y finalmente relajado.— Oh, Dios mío, Blaine. ¡Quiero un delfín!

— Quiero un gato.

— Los delfines son mucho mejores, —Kurt ríe mientras acaricia uno.— Piensa en el prestigio que conseguirías si tienes un delfín como mascota.

— Okay Kurt... con mucho gusto te compraré un delfín de mascota tan pronto como encuentres algún lugar en nuestro apartamento para tenerlo.

— ¿Tú podrías dormir en el sofá?

— ¡Te estoy ignorando! —Blaine se ríe, volviéndose para besar un delfín en su lugar.

— ¿Disculpe señora? —Kurt llama a la entrenadora,— ¿Es aceptable cambiar por cuarenta y ocho horas a mi marido por uno de estos? Él está muy bien entrenado y es muy buen nadador.

— No, —ella sonríe.— Pero si se toman de la mano y luego se sostienen de sus aletas dorsales conseguiré una foto de ustedes mientras van alrededor de la laguna juntos.

— Vamos, —Blaine suspira.— Supongo que será mejor que parezca que estamos enamorados. Por el bien de los animales, por lo menos. —Pero se ríen en voz alta juntos cuando son llevados alrededor de la laguna, y Blaine cree que, posiblemente, nunca ha visto a Kurt más feliz.

En el momento en que se van es con gran renuencia, y sólo cuando Kurt ha adoptado un delfín y ha hecho una gran donación a su conservación mediante la tarjeta de crédito de Blaine. Vuelven al coche y Kurt se desplaza a través de alguna información en su teléfono antes de alejarse.

— ¿De vuelta a la cabaña? —Blaine le pregunta.

— En realidad no. Es mi turno de llevarte a alguna parte.

Conducen por un tiempo, Kurt deteniéndose para comprobar sus instrucciones una vez antes de partir de nuevo, y es la hora de la cena cuando se detienen en el estacionamiento de una playa.— Sé que tienes hambre, porque yo también, pero sólo espera aquí un momento, —dice Kurt, inclinándose para besar sus labios, y sin darle a Blaine opción de opinar en el asunto, él se ha ido.

Cuando regresa está usando posiblemente la camisa hawaiana más llamativa que Blaine ha visto nunca, y lleva una a juego en la mano, junto con dos lei.— ¿Dónde diablos conseguiste eso? —Blaine se ríe.— Nunca te he conocido usando cualquier cosa que no sea coordinada, incluso ropa de dormir.

— Tenemos que usar camisas para la cena, —Kurt sonríe, manteniendo abierta la puerta del coche para él.— Vamos, será divertido.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Blaine se pone la camisa y deja que Kurt deslice un lei sobre su cuello.— ¿A dónde vamos?

— A un luau, —dice sonriendo.— Un montón de comida, bebida y baile.

— Wow, —Blaine sonríe feliz mientras es llevado hacia el restaurante frente a la playa con música ya tocando.— Impresionante.

Siete platos, dos cócteles y un baile hula después, Blaine arrastra a su marido a las sombras de una gran palmera, besándolo tiernamente antes de abrazarlo fuertemente.— Sólo lo necesitaba, —explica en voz baja mientras Kurt asiente de común acuerdo.

— Lo sé.

— Y tengo que darte las gracias por hoy, —Blaine continúa.— Sé que ambos lo disfrutamos, pero lo que me hizo más feliz -en una extraña manera- fue tu vulnerabilidad. Porque no tuviste miedo de mostrarme ese lado. No trataste de ocultarlo, no hubo comentarios sarcásticos o ira antes de que finalmente admitieras qué estaba mal... sólo... me dejaste ver de inmediato que estabas preocupado y molesto, y creo que eso nos ayudó a los dos enormemente.

— Me alegro de haberlo hecho. —Los brazos de Kurt cubren los hombros de Blaine mientras cierra sus ojos por un momento, abrumado con todo.— Creo que... creo que tú haces que quiera mostrarte ese lado de mí porque siempre sabes exactamente cómo mejorarlo. Y de hecho, no pasé todo el tiempo pensando 'Ojalá mamá estuviera aquí,' pasé todo el tiempo sabiendo que estaba observando desde algún lugar y disfrutando cada segundo tanto como nosotros. Creo que... no... yo sé que ella habría aprobado mi elección de marido, —dice, abriendo los ojos para sonreírle a Blaine.— Gracias por darme una experiencia tan maravillosa, —susurra en voz baja.— Gracias por amarme.

Su beso es dulce, largo y lánguido, las lenguas acariciando los labios del otro mientras las manos de Blaine acunan el rostro de Kurt.— Sé que dijimos... —Kurt inicia, pero Blaine ya está tomando su mano y llevándolos hacia el coche.

— Pero a veces la necesitad es más grande que el querer.


	34. Chapter 34

— Y tenía que estar lloviendo, —Kurt se queja mientras caminan de vuelta por el área de Llegadas.

— Lo sé, —gime Blaine, ni siquiera teniendo el corazón para tratar de darle un giro positivo a esto para animar a su marido.— Además te tienes que afeitar para tu reunión de mañana, lo cual es totalmente como una mordida en el trasero.

Sin embargo, Kurt sonríe ante esto, ruborizándose cuando se acuerda de lo mucho que le encanta a Blaine su barba rozándose contra sus nalgas mientras él le está dando un beso negro.— He hecho un montón de eso en las últimas dos semanas, —dice en voz baja.

— ¿Eh? —Dan un paso fuera del aeropuerto, Blaine buscando distraídamente un taxi.— ¿Has hecho mucho de qué?

— Morderte el trasero.

— ¡Dios mío! —Blaine grita, riéndose mientras un taxi se detiene.— Kurt Hummel-Anderson, ¡no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso!

— En realidad, —Kurt continua una vez que Blaine ha cargado sus maletas en el portaequipaje y se desliza en el asiento de al lado.— He hecho un montón de todo. No se dejó piedra sin remover.

— Bueno, hay algo... —medita Blaine, tratando de parecer indiferente.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Tengo muchas ganas de verte masturbándote, —susurra ardientemente en su oído, riendo profundamente ante la mancha de color rojo brillante que se extiende desde la punta de las orejas de Kurt, hasta su cara y cuello.

— Me has... visto... terminar por mi cuenta antes... —dice en su cuello.

— Lo sé. Pero estoy hablando de mí sentado ahí, mirándote darte a ti mismo todo el placer.

— Okay.

— ¿Qué? —Blaine se endereza, mirando a Kurt sorprendido de lo rápido y fácil con que está de acuerdo.

— Sí. Sé que es lo... tuyo. Y sé lo caliente que lo encontré cuando tú... Así que sí. Pero no voy a decirte cuando. Me reservo el derecho de la sorpresa total.

— Absolutamente bien por mí, —Blaine sonríe, acomodándose con el brazo sobre los hombros de Kurt.— Tengo el mejor marido del mundo.

Aunque sintiéndose desanimados por tener que volver de la luna de miel, la pareja está feliz de estar de vuelta en su apartamento de nuevo, y una vez que Kurt ha cargado a su risueño esposo a través el umbral, desempacan rápidamente antes de sumergirse en el baño juntos. Kurt toma algún tiempo para seleccionar un atuendo listo para encontrarse con su potencial nuevo agente al día siguiente mientras Blaine intenta llamar a casa de sus padres, pero al no obtener respuesta, llama a Wes en su lugar.

— ¡Hey! Están en una sola pieza. ¿Lo pasaron bien?

— De lo mejor, —Blaine sonríe.— Así como, realmente, verdaderamente de lo mejor. ¿Están mamá y papá contigo? Sigo tratando de llamarles pero no hay respuesta.

— Uh... no, —Wes tartamudea, provocando de inmediato la preocupación en Blaine.— Yo um... Creo que deberías llamar a Cooper.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Blaine pregunta, alzando la voz y haciendo a Kurt salir de la habitación e instar a Blaine a poner el teléfono en altavoz.— ¿Si tú sabes por qué no están en casa, por qué no puedes decirme? Siempre me dices esas cosas.

— Yo uh... te lo puedo decir... pero podría ser mejor escucharlo de tu hermano. Él sabe más que yo...

— Dime.

— Siento que te he decepcionado, —susurra Wes, con la voz llena de vergüenza.

Blaine habla a través de sus dientes apretados, con el corazón palpitante de miedo.— Dime.

— Es tu padre, —dice en voz baja, estremeciéndose por la fuerte inhalación de Blaine.— Él está vivo, es importante que lo sepas antes de seguir adelante. Pero el día después de la boda, él... él... él tuvo un derrame cerebral. Todavía está en el hospital en Los Ángeles, no está lo suficientemente fuerte como para viajar todavía.

— Pero... pero... ¿pero por qué nadie me lo dijo? —Blaine le pregunta; su voz es pequeña e infantil mientras Kurt lo guía al sofá y lo abraza fuertemente.— Nadie me llamó...

— Tu mamá no quiso. Lo siento Blaine, pero estuve de acuerdo con ella. Yo te conozco, y conozco a Kurt. Habrían volado de vuelta, y ninguno de nosotros quería que perdieran su luna de miel. Los doctores lo estabilizaron bastante rápido, de hecho, ahora es sólo el largo camino hacia la rehabilitación.

La voz de Blaine suena pequeña, perdida y asustada.— Pero es mi papá.

— Lo sé. —La voz de Wes se quiebra mientras habla.— Y lo siento mucho por ti... por ustedes. Pero de alguna manera supongo que fue mejor que estuviera en LA, al menos Sara tiene a Cooper y a Claire para apoyarse...

— ¿Entonces él...? No sé. ¿Se espera que mejore o...?

— Él no se recuperará por completo. Ha afectado su lado izquierdo principalmente, pero creo que su función cerebral es buena, sólo un poco de pérdida de memoria leve a corto plazo. Pero va a necesitar un andador para moverse, y no será capaz de mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo, de hecho, él no camina en absoluto en este momento. Cuando estuve ahí el fin de semana, estaba empezando a aprender a trasladarse de la cama a la silla de nuevo, y el médico dijo que están muy contentos con su mejoría. Su forma de hablar es todavía bastante mal articulada, pero serás capaz de entenderlo.

— ¿Tú estabas ahí el fin de semana?

— Sí. Me quedé por un par de días más, pero tuve que volver al trabajo, así que Kathy se quedó. Volé este fin de semana y el último, y voy de nuevo el viernes con Burt y Carole.

— ¿Kathy todavía está ahí?

— Sí, pero ella viene a casa conmigo el domingo.

— Gracias, —Blaine le dice con sinceridad.— Si Kurt y yo no pudimos estar ahí, me alegro de que Kathy y tú hayan estado.

— Te decepcioné, —susurra Wes,— Debí haberme tomado un tiempo libre, pero eran finales y...

— Wes, has hecho todo lo posible, y una vez más tú, y ahora Kathy han dado un paso por mi. Lo digo en serio, gracias.

— Siento mucho que esto haya sucedido, Blaine, —dice Wes, y las lágrimas silenciosas de Kurt inician cuando se da cuenta que Wes está llorando.— Quiero decir, sé que la vejez nos sucede a todos pero...

— Pero que se nos recuerde la fragilidad de la vida, todavía se siente como una mierda.

— Sí.

Kurt se sienta pacientemente hasta que terminan su conversación, entonces mantiene abiertos sus brazos para que su esposo se acurruque en su abrazo, alisando su cabello mientras solloza y se enfurece sobre la injusticia de todo.— Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé, —Kurt lo calma.— Pero él está vivo, y hay que aferrarse a eso. Volaremos a Los Ángeles mañana, justo después de mi reunión, ¿está bien?

Blaine niega con la cabeza,— Yo iré. Tú te quedas aquí. Necesitas estar alrededor para las audiciones y...

— Y tengo que estar alrededor para abrazar a mi marido, —Kurt sonríe con tristeza.— Iremos a Los Ángeles, y veremos qué pasa. No sé, pero ¿tal vez podríamos tratar de conseguir algún tipo de enfermera para ayudar a tu mamá en su casa por un tiempo? Eso podría ayudarle a llegar a casa más pronto.

— Si él sabe que hay una joven enfermera núbil y en forma esperando por él, estará caminando todo el regreso a Ohio, —Blaine ríe a través de sus lágrimas.— Ese es un pensamiento muy considerado, Kurt. Gracias.

La mayor parte de la noche se pasa en llamadas de teléfono, cuando Blaine llama a Cooper y luego Kurt llama a su papá. En el momento en que Blaine ha terminado su conversación con Santana, y Kurt ha dicho un hola rápido a Rachel, quien le dice que tiene un último llamado para Maria Von Trapp (1), el par cae cansadamente en la cama y se acurrucan cerca.

— Siento mucho que tuvimos que volver a casa para esto, —dice Kurt en la oscuridad, besando el cabello de Blaine.— ¿Te sientes mejor después de haber hablado con Cooper?

— Un poco, —Blaine le dice, enterrándose más profundamente en su cuello.— Supongo que es como cuando estaba enfermo, me sentiré mejor una vez que lo haya visto con mis propios ojos. Cooper advirtió que se le ve muy frágil, pero dice que está logrando decir unas pocas palabras a la vez.

— Él va a mejorar, cariño.

— No lo sé.

— Él lo hará, —Kurt dice con firmeza.— Es fuerte, y tiene todo para vivir. Te dijo la última vez que no iría a ninguna parte hasta que haya visto a todos sus nietos, y sé que lo decía en serio.

— No está en él decidir, ¿verdad? —Blaine dice con amargura.— Alguna otra fuerza o ser, o sólo nuestros propios cuerpos deciden cuando es suficiente, y por más que lo deseemos no podemos mantenernos vivos.

— No estoy de acuerdo. Quiero decir, llega un punto en el que tu cuerpo se rinde, sí. Como mi madre. Pero durante mucho, mucho tiempo ella siguió adelante. No quería dejarme a mí o a papá, y ella se aferró todo el tiempo que pudo. Tú sabrás, y él sabrá, cuando sea el momento. El momento adecuado. Así como nosotros lo hicimos. Pero te lo digo, él no está listo para decirnos adiós todavía, y estaría molesto de que incluso estemos teniendo esta conversación, así que me voy a callar ahora.

— ¿Crees que va a irse pronto? —Susurra Blaine y Kurt suspira ante la sensación de las lágrimas de Blaine sobre su pecho desnudo.

— No sé, —Kurt admite.— Y no creo que sea útil de alguna manera saber nuestras propias fechas de vencimiento. Sólo sé que él estará luchando de nuevo porque los ama a todos ustedes, y él sabe lo mucho que es amado.

— Yo lucharía por ti.

— Yo sé que lo harías. Siempre lo haces, y siempre lo harás. Es por eso que me casé contigo. Recuerdo estar sentado en mi cocina cuando tenía sólo dieciséis años, y te dije que quería un hombre que luchara para tenerme y luchara incluso más duro para mantenerme. Ese eres tú.

— Me gusta cómo cuidas de mí, —murmura Blaine, besando su pecho ligeramente.— Me haces sentir seguro.

— Y sólo puedo hacer eso porque tú haces lo mismo por mí, —dice Kurt, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas que él puede sentir amenazando.— Siempre estaremos aquí para cuidarnos mutuamente. Supongo que ese es un pensamiento muy reconfortante.

No hay respuesta de Blaine, sólo un ligero ronquido mientras su sueño lo llevan hasta la madrugada cuando se despierta llamando a su padre, después de haber soñado que era un niño pequeño otra vez, y estaba perdido en unos grandes almacenes. Kurt se sienta con él, calmándolo y tranquilizándolo una y otra vez hasta que está durmiendo de nuevo, sin agitarse, hasta que la alarma estalla un par de horas más tarde. Él encuentra a Kurt en la cocina, ya duchado y vestido y mirando al plato de pan tostado como si estuviera dispuesto a desaparecer sin tener que digerirlo en realidad.

— Lo siento.

Kurt se sobresalta ante la voz de Blaine, una brillante sonrisa se abre camino por su cara mientras se levanta de la mesa y besa sus labios antes de servirle café.— No hay por qué sentirlo, —dice en confusión.— ¿Por qué tienes que disculparte?

— Por quedarme dormido en ti, luego mantenerte despierto la mitad de la noche, luego quedarme dormido esta mañana y no estar ahí para ti. Es tu gran día. Debería enfocarme en eso y no revolcarme en mi miseria.

— Bueno, si sirve de algo, yo también estoy revolcándome en mi miseria, —dice Kurt, deslizando su café a través de la mesa, y es sólo entonces que Blaine puede ver sus ojos rojos.— Pero por favor, no te disculpes. Fuiste mi roca cuando mi papá estuvo en el hospital, ahora déjame a mi ser lo mismo para ti.

— ¿Estás nervioso por hoy?

— En realidad no, —dice Kurt, un elemento de sorpresa arrastrándose en su voz cuando se da cuenta.— Siento que lo que pase, pasará. No tengo nada que perder, poniéndolo de esa manera.

— Cierto, pero mucho que ganar. Ahora me iré a duchar, y cuando regrese, pondremos todos los pensamientos de papá a un lado para enfocarnos en ti, y me colocaré mi sombrero de 'el esposo qué mas apoya en el mundo' firmemente en su lugar, ¿okay?

— Okay, —Kurt sonríe.— Pero si alguna vez tienes un sombrero como ese, por favor que conste que te negaré.

**. . .**

Kurt toca el timbre de la oficina número trece -un presagio como ninguno, y da un paso atrás para esperar. Ninguna voz viene por el intercomunicador para saludarlos, pero la puerta se abre a un pasillo lúgubre, con un tramo de escaleras que suben en frente de ellos.

— No. —La voz de Blaine es firme en su intento por guiar a Kurt hacia la puerta.— De ninguna manera.

— Claro que sí, —dice Kurt, eludiendo su agarre.— Esta es la única oportunidad que tengo. La conociste, parecía... bueno... abrupta tal vez... pero bien. Ella puede firmar conmigo y ponerme en el camino del éxito. Todo el mundo tiene que empezar en alguna parte, ¿cierto?

Blaine no dice nada, sólo sigue a Kurt a regañadientes por las escaleras donde entran en una habitación estrecha para encontrar a Martha Fisher sentada detrás de un escritorio con papeles apilados al azar por todas partes. Fotos de estrellas de TV, cine y teatro descoloridas de envejecimiento adornan las paredes, pero Kurt decide no preguntar si realmente representó a Richard Burton o si simplemente muestra su imagen por su rostro.

— Viniste, —dice ella con sorpresa, haciendo un gesto para que se sienten.— No pensé que lo harías.

— ¿En serio? —Kurt sonríe amablemente.— ¿Por qué?

— Demasiado snob. Pensé que buscarías la oficina, echarías una mirada y correrías.

— Sí... bueno... no es nuestra área usual, debo admitir, —Kurt dice firmemente.— Pero todo el mundo necesita una base.

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en ir hacia el modelaje? —Martha pregunta abruptamente.— Ya sabes, con esos ojos y esos pómulos...

— No, gracias, —Kurt responde con una sonrisa tensa.— Sólo quiero hacer musicales.

— Haz lo que quieras, —Martha se encoge de hombros.— Pero podrías hacer un montón de dinero.

— Kurt no necesita dinero, —Blaine interrumpe, ganándose una mirada penetrante de su marido.— Está haciendo esto por amor a ello, no por un sueldo.

— ¿Y usted es? —Martha pregunta. Sus palabras suenan educadas y muy bien intencionadas, pero hay una frialdad en sus ojos mientras habla.

— Soy el esposo de Kurt, —Blaine dice con orgullo.

— Oh. ¡Oh! Bueno, ya sabes... —hace una pausa, entrecerrando los ojos hacia él antes de enmarcar el rostro de ambos con sus dedos.— Podrían retocar con photoshop algunas de las canas... Ustedes dos podrían ser un éxito financiero en conjunto.

— Gracias, pero no, —Kurt dice con firmeza.

— Bien, —dice ella encogiéndose de hombros.— Pero tengo que ser honesta aquí, Kurt; si lo que quieres es trabajar en teatro, vas a luchar. Tienes una hermosa voz, no me malinterpreten, pero ningún director que valga la pena, va a contratar un contratenor como protagonista masculino. El mono volador número tres, tal vez. El miembro del consejo en Hairspray, posiblemente. Pero nunca vas a ser el próximo Raúl, o Marius.

— ¡Cómo se atreve! —Blaine explota.— Kurt es increíblemente talentoso. Él...

— Puede ser, señor... Esposo, —Martha dice con desdén.— Y no estoy en desacuerdo. Sólo estoy declarando los hechos. ¿Por qué alguien contrataría a Kurt como protagonista masculino cuando él puede cantar más alto que su co-estrella femenina?

— Señora Fisher, —Kurt dice con forzada cortesía, con la espalda rígida de tensión mientras habla.— Soy bueno. Sé que soy bueno. Si me acepta, trabajaré duro para usted.

— No lo dudo, chico. Pero no eres como los demás tipos. Te ves gay, para empezar, y tu voz te delata al momento de hablar. La mayoría de los actores de teatro lo son, con toda honestidad. Pero no necesariamente lo sabes. Pueden ser campistas de un congreso de niños exploradores cuando no están en el trabajo, pero en el escenario pueden crear química con una chica y tener a cada miembro de la audiencia en el borde de su asiento. Yo no tengo eso contigo. Cuando te vi en tu presentación con tu Julieta, vi a una chica con su mejor amigo gay, no un romance trágicamente apasionado interpretándose ante mis ojos. ¿Por qué deberíamos creer que Fiyero se está enamorando de Elphaba cuando él puede alcanzar un Fa mejor que ella?

— Mire, le doy las gracias por su honestidad, pero sólo quiero saber si está preparada para representarme o no. —Kurt dice, con voz cargada de derrota.

— Te aceptaré, —asiente Martha.— Y te conseguiré trabajo, seguro. Pero será un trabajo de coro, tienes que darte cuenta de eso. Y probablemente no serán las partes que estás deseando. Vas a tener que trabajar más duro que la mayoría para lograrlo, cariño. La única manera en que vas a conseguir tu gran oportunidad es por algún escritor no descubierto pero inmensamente talentoso enamorándose de ti y creando un papel para ti. Tienes que ser la musa de alguien.

— Bueno, ya pertenezco a alguien, por lo que está fuera de la cuestión, —dice Kurt enérgico mientras aprieta la mano de Blaine.

— Entonces inicia con el modelaje, conviértete en el próximo ícono de la moda y entra a la actuación de esa manera. Anunciar un cambio de carrera en la cumbre del éxito funciona bien para una gran cantidad de celebridades.

— Yo no quiero modelar, —Kurt dice con los dientes apretados.— Tampoco quiero ser una celebridad. Yo sólo quiero cantar y bailar, y actuar en el escenario noche tras noche. Es todo lo que quiero hacer. Es todo lo que sé hacer.

— Bueno, eso no es cierto.

— Cállate, Blaine, —Kurt estalla, el color en sus mejillas va en aumento a medida que siente las lágrimas amenazando.— Sólo... deme una oportunidad. Por favor.

— Okay, —Martha suspira mientras abre su laptop.— Prepararé los contratos y te los enviaré por correo electrónico.

— Kurt, —Blaine le sisea.— ¿En serio vas a hacer esto?

— Ahora no, Blaine.

— Señora Fisher, por favor discúlpenos por un momento, —dice Blaine cortésmente.— Sólo tengo que hablar con mi marido en privado.

Arrastrando a Kurt hacia el estrecho pasillo, baja la voz a un susurro.— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Vas a firmar con ella?

— No tengo mucha opción, —dice Kurt, evitando decididamente los ojos de Blaine.

— Sí la tienes, mi amado niño, —Blaine dice amablemente.— Podemos ir a ver a otros agentes. No es como...

— ¿A quien? —Kurt le pregunta, con la voz quebrada por la emoción.— No hay otros agentes, Blaine. Yo no soy como Joe. No tuve seis agentes clamando por mi atención justo después de mi presentación, o como Rachel, una invitación para la audición del resurgimiento de 'The Sound of Music.' No conseguí a nadie excepto a Martha. Y por alguna razón, ella está decidida a darme una oportunidad. Así que voy a firmar y voy a demostrarle a ella, y a todos los demás que están mal. Voy a hacer esto, Blaine. Lo haré.

— Yo no lo dudo, —Blaine dice mientras lo atrae hacia el.— Te amaré siempre, sólo recuerda eso. Y estoy tan increíblemente orgulloso de ti.

— Gracias, — Sorbe su nariz mientras una lágrima escapa.— Creo que realmente necesitaba escuchar eso en este momento.

— Vayamos a cerrar el trato allá adentro, y luego podemos ir a almorzar antes de nuestro vuelo, ¿eh? Celebrar que firmaste.

— No estoy seguro de que haya mucho que celebrar, pero sí, —Kurt sonríe con los ojos llorosos.

— Lo habrá, niño precioso. Lo habrá.

Para el momento en que aterrizan en LA, Kurt se siente mucho más positivo, gracias sobre todo a su marido que le ha estado dando una charla constante desde que salieron de la oficina de la agente. Enciende su teléfono mientras Blaine arregla su coche, y ve que ya tiene una llamada perdida de Martha, marcándole de vuelta entusiasmado.

— ¡Niño! Conseguiste una audición.

— ¿Ya? ¡Wow! —Kurt se ríe.— ¿Para qué? ¿Y cuándo?

— Tranquilo. En la producción itinerante de Calamity Jane. Miembro del coro. La audición es el viernes.

— ¡Pero eso es pasado mañana! —Kurt chilla en desesperación.— No puedo hacer eso. Mi suegro está enfermo, estoy en Los Ángeles y...

— Niño, no me importa si has perdido ambas piernas, estarás allí.

— Pero la gira... ¿cuánto dura?

— Cinco semanas. Arizona, Nuevo México, Oklahoma y Kansas.

— Me está tomando el pelo ¿verdad? —Kurt dice inexpresivamente.

— No, ¿por qué? ¿Sientes que estás por encima de eso?

— No, no, —dice rápidamente.— Es que... ugh. ¿Cuándo comienza la gira?

— El lunes.

— ¡¿El lunes?!

— Ya está en marcha en realidad,— dice Martha sin miramientos.— Pero han tenido que despedir a unos bailarines, así que están contratando nuevos. Te voy a registrar y te enviaré un mensaje con la hora.

— ¿Estás bien? —Blaine le pregunta cuando vuelve para encontrar a Kurt mirando el teléfono en su mano.

— No. Tenemos que hablar.

Blaine tropieza ligeramente y se apoya contra la pared.— ¿Mi papá?

— ¡No! Oh no, lo siento Blaine... lo siento. Debería haberlo dejado claro. No. Es um... Martha llamó.

Le dice todo a Blaine, y para el momento en que ha terminado, están sentados en el coche de alquiler, con Blaine mirando en silencio a través del parabrisas, tratando de dar sentido a todo.

— No tengo que ir, —dice Kurt con un suave toque en su brazo.

— No... tienes qué, tienes qué. —Se vuelve hacia él, tratando de ocultar el dolor en sus ojos.— Está bien. Sabíamos que potencialmente este sería el caso. Por supuesto, no teníamos en cuenta todo esto, —dice haciendo un gesto a su alrededor.— Pero ¿por qué lo haríamos? No lo sabíamos. No... ve. En serio.

— No, no voy a ir, —Kurt decide.— No tengo que hacerlo. No lo necesito. No necesitamos el dinero, esto no va a conseguirme un protagónico en Broadway... no. Sólo lo estaría haciendo por mí, y no por nosotros.

— Kurt... —Blaine suspira profundamente.— Mira. ¿Quiero que vayas? Por supuesto que no. Pero dentro de dos semanas, si mi padre está lo suficientemente bien, me tendré que ir de gira de todos modos. ¿Vas a ser feliz sentado en casa en Chicago, o siguiéndome a lo largo de la Costa Este, esperándome en habitaciones de hotel todo el día? Tú sabes la respuesta. Y eres demasiado bueno para simplemente estar sentado a mi sombra. Querías esta carrera y ahora estás logrando una oportunidad real en ella. Sí, el calendario es una patada en el culo, y ambos sabemos que cinco semanas serán un infierno. Pero ahora estamos casados... tenemos toda la eternidad.

— ¿Y si llego a casa y hay otra gira esperando?

— Entonces la haces. Este es tu trabajo, Kurt. Eres un actor. Tienes que ir donde está el trabajo. Si me hubiera quedado en Ohio, de ninguna manera estaría tocando en la Sinfónica, ¿verdad?

— Supongo que no pero... siento que ser tu esposo es mi trabajo, en primer lugar. Mi papel más importante. Y simplemente no veo cómo puedo hacer eso con eficacia si estamos a cientos de kilómetros de distancia todo el tiempo.

— Puedes y lo harás, porque eres perfecto para mí, —Blaine sonríe.— En el lado positivo, los tours de ambos terminarán aproximadamente al mismo tiempo, por lo que podemos reunirnos de nuevo en Chicago con la esperanza de que esta vez sea más de una noche.

— Estaré contigo en Nueva York... —Kurt inicia, pero Blaine lo interrumpe rápidamente.

— No, no lo harás. Tú y yo sabemos que eso no va a suceder, —dice con un triste movimiento de cabeza.— Pero está bien...

— No, yo estaré allí...

— Kurt. Por favor. No hagas promesas precipitadas que no puedes mantener, porque vas a terminar odiándote a ti mismo. Voy a estar bien. Son tres días en Nueva York, igual que el año pasado. Puedo manejarlo.

— Esto realmente es una mierda, —Kurt llora, dejándose golpear por sus lágrimas de autocompasión.— Odio la vida.

— No, claro que no. Ahora anda, vayamos a visitar a papá.

**. . .**

Llegan al hospital, donde Sara y Cooper están esperando para darles la bienvenida. Kurt los abraza fuertemente a ambos, pero él puede decir que Sara se está conteniendo, tratando de mantenerse compuesta por el bien de su hijo menor, que ahora parece positivamente petrificado mientras caminan por el pasillo.

— Es probable que esté durmiendo, —Cooper está explicando, pero Blaine no está oyendo sus palabras en absoluto.— Cuando él se despierte, es importante que no vea que estás alarmado por su forma de hablar de ninguna manera. El médico dijo que todos debemos seguir como si no hubiera nada fuera de lo normal, de lo contrario eso lo podría asustar y causar otro derrame cerebral.

— Ustedes dos entren. —Sara dice amablemente.— Nosotros esperaremos aquí afuera.

Kurt asiente y abre la puerta de la oscura habitación, tirando de Blaine suavemente hacia adentro. Mike Anderson se encuentra allí, luciendo pequeño y vulnerable en una bata de hospital. No está durmiendo, sólo mirando al techo, pero vuelve un poco la cabeza ante el ruido y Kurt se da cuenta con horror que él es incapaz de girar más. Da un paso hacia adelante, dentro de su línea de visión y empuja a Blaine hacia adelante, que ahora tiembla mientras intenta duramente no romperse.

— ...Laine, —su papá gruñe, su boca apenas moviéndose para formar la palabra. Es demasiado para Blaine, quien niega con la cabeza y sale precipitadamente de la habitación. Sabiendo que Cooper lo acogerá, Kurt trata de actuar indiferente y sonríe brillantemente, arrastrando una silla y tomando la mano derecha de Mike.

— ¡Hey Mike! Es bueno verte de nuevo.

Mike parpadea con fuerza, y el corazón de Kurt se contrae cuando ve una lágrima escapar.— Laine.

— Él uh... Bueno, ya sabes cómo es, —Kurt dice con una risa ligera, pero parece hacer eco en las paredes y reverberar alrededor de ellos.— Que él... no es muy bueno con las personas enfermas. No es que estés enfermo, —añade apresuradamente.

— stoy... —dice Mike.— No pue... dddooo... haaa... aaaa... lar.

— ¿No puedes hablar? —pregunta, y Mike asiente.— Bueno, yo puedo entenderte muy bien.

— Agradas, —dice Mike con una especie de sonrisa nerviosa.

— Lo sé. Siempre he sido tu favorito, —Kurt bromea, y toma el gracioso ladrido de Mike como una risa.

Él parlotea sobre su luna de miel, y le dice a Mike todo acerca de su audición hasta que un Blaine con los ojos rojos regresa con una sonrisa de disculpa y hace el intento de sentase a su otro lado.

— Aquí, —Kurt dice con una mirada significativa.— Siéntate de este lado.

Blaine se tambalea, pero se sienta y toma la mano de su padre, inclinando la cabeza por un momento antes de mirar hacia él.— Así que... —comienza,— Cooper dice que no arrastre la atención hacia lo que pasó... pero lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Mike intenta un movimiento de cabeza.— Dddd... dddd...

— ¿Derrame?

— Mmm.

— Sí, —Blaine asiente con la cabeza.— Y siento haberme puesto tan molesto y salir corriendo así, pero... pero no soporto verte así.

— Tampoco yyyyy... yo.

— Verás, eres mi padre, —dice Blaine, deteniéndose para besar su mano.— Te amo tanto, y no estoy listo para decirte adiós todavía.

— Además, la presión sobre Blaine y yo para proporcionarte un nieto es un poco agotadora, —Kurt interviene, haciendo sonreír a todos.— De modo que si pudieras dejar de enfermarte durante un tiempo, realmente lo apreciaríamos.

Mike intenta reír, y su sonrisa es tan amplia como él puede lograrla, pero resulta en una línea de baba cayendo del lado izquierdo de su boca floja, que Kurt tiernamente limpia sin decir una palabra.

— Yo... yo... —Mike intenta, haciendo un ruido frustrado cuando las palabras no van a formarse.

— ¿Tú qué, papá? —Blaine le pregunta mientras se mueve para sentarse en la cama.— Trata de susurrar, podría ser más fácil.

— Yo no los voy a dejar, —susurra, satisfecho con su esfuerzo.— Los amo demasiado a todos.

Blaine no dice nada, pero se acurruca en la cama junto a su padre y tira de su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y Kurt se levanta, besando su frente antes de salir de la habitación para darles un momento a solas. Él encuentra a Sara en el corredor, quien explica que Cooper ha ido a casa.

— Bueno, no sería una visita de hospital sin nuestra visita a la cafetería, —sonríe, ofreciéndole su brazo.— ¿Vamos?

Para el momento en que se aproxima la noche, la habitación de Mike se llena con toda su familia y Kathy, y el médico llama para pedir hablar con Sara.— Oh, sí... —dice ella con una mirada de preocupación de su marido.— Yo sólo...

— Cooper, ¿por qué no van Blaine y tú con tu mamá? —Claire le pregunta.— Todos nos quedaremos aquí, estoy segura de que los gemelos pueden darle al abuelo una lección de cómo utilizar un iPod o algo así.

Ellos caminan por el pasillo de nuevo, esta vez hacia una pequeña oficina donde el médico les hace una seña para que se sienten.— Así que... estamos pensando que el Sr. Anderson podría estar lo suficientemente fuerte como para trasladarlo de regreso al Centro de Rehabilitación de Embolia Cerebral en Colombus el lunes, —dice con una sonrisa.— Su corazón está sin duda lo suficientemente fuerte para el vuelo, y estará en una ambulancia aérea especial para que no tenga que sentarse, puede acostarse en una camilla. Preveo que permanecerá ahí de seis a ocho semanas para rehabilitación intensiva, momento en el cual tendríamos una indicación mucho más clara de su nivel esperado de recuperación. Pero tengo que decirles -considerando todas las cosas- que está haciéndolo muy bien.

— ¿Él va a estar bien? —Cooper pregunta esperanzado.

— Depende de lo que entiendas por bien, —el doctor dice con cautela.— Como he dicho antes, él necesita un andador para moverse y caminar largas distancias estará fuera de la cuestión, también conducir. Pero su forma de hablar, lo más probable es que regrese casi a la normalidad completa. Son las cosas pequeñas, como empuñar su mano izquierda, por ejemplo, que probablemente no recuperará muy bien, pero en general... para un hombre de su edad... sí. Va a estar bien. Ciertamente capaz de sostener a ese bebé del que él parece seguir hablando, —dice con una sonrisa mientras mira a Blaine.— Felicidades, por cierto.

— ¡Oh! —Un desconcertado Blaine luce muy sorprendido.— Eso no es... no estamos... no. No hay bebés todavía. Él está sólo esperanzado, eso es todo. Mi papá tiene una tendencia a sobreexcitarse.

— Bueno ojalá que siga, —el doctor dice mientras estrecha sus manos.— Y tengo que decirles que él es increíblemente afortunado de tener una familia tan unida.

— Bueno, mi papá es impresionante, —dice Blaine, su mano encontrando la de su madre y apretándola fuertemente.— Amarlo es un trabajo bastante fácil.

**. . .**

— Creo que podría volver con mamá por unos días, —Blaine reflexiona esa noche una vez que están metidos en la casa de la piscina.— Tú te irás de todos modos, y creo que si le explico a Riccardo, él entenderá. Siento que no quiero que esté sola por el momento.

— Estoy de acuerdo, —dice Kurt, besando su cabello.— Digo, ella ha vuelto a llamar a todos mi amor, pero todavía se ve perturbada, lo cual es totalmente comprensible. Tengo que decirte, sin embargo, que estoy deseando ver a tu papá de nuevo mañana. Incluso tan enfermo como está, él me hace sonreír.

— Sí. Estaba pensando... ¿por qué no volamos de vuelta mañana por la noche? Nos dará una noche más juntos antes de que te vayas, y una noche en tu propia cama antes de tu audición. No vas a querer bajar de un avión e ir directo ahí.

— Espera un minuto... —Kurt se sienta, empujándolo de su pecho y mirándolo fijamente en la oscuridad.— ¿Vas a regresar conmigo?

— Por supuesto que sí. Veré a papá el lunes de todos modos. No estoy dispuesto a separarme de ti todavía.

— No tengo que ir, —dice, acostándose y tomando a Blaine en sus brazos una vez más.

— Hemos pasado por esto, —dice Blaine mientras se mueve hasta cernirse sobre él.— Vas a ir. Ahora dame algo para que te recuerde.

* * *

 **(1) María Von Trapp:** Fue la matriarca de los cantantes de la familia Trapp. Su historia, especialmente en lo que se refiere a su huida del nazismo tras el Anschluss (la incorporación de Austria a la Alemania nazi) fue la inspiración del musical _La novicia rebelde_ en Latinoamérica o _Sonrisas y lágrimas_ en España (título original, _The Sound of Music_ )

 


	35. Chapter 35

— Por favor, —susurra Blaine desesperadamente.— Por favor no.

— Lo sé. —Kurt solloza a través de una cascada de lágrimas.— Lo siento. Estoy intentándolo. De verdad.

— Lo sé. —Agarrando el teléfono más fuerte, Blaine rueda sobre su lado, mordiendo fuertemente sus nudillos para no romperse por completo.— Pronto, ¿sí? Estaremos juntos pronto. Te amo tanto.

— Sé que lo haces, —y Kurt permite que una pequeña sonrisa escape.— Todavía no puedo creer que volaste a Albuquerque por menos de veinticuatro horas, gorila.

— Fue puro egoísmo, puedo asegurártelo, —dice Blaine, una risa llorosa y chillona llenando su voz.— Simplemente no podría haber durado cinco semanas sin ti. Háblame de tu día.

— Preferiría no hacerlo, —suspira Kurt.— Es la misma vieja historia. Todo el mundo está harto de todos los demás. Estoy bastante seguro que Kerry y Richard están teniendo un amorío, y es sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que Lyndsey -su esposa- se dé cuenta. Derek me volvió a invitar a salir, y volví a decirle que no, el aire acondicionado del autobús no está funcionando y nuestra audiencia de ayer en la noche llegó a la vertiginosa cantidad de treinta y siete. ¿Ves? Lo mismo.

— Oh Kurt, —suspira Blaine.— ¿Por qué no rentas un auto como te lo he estado diciendo? Puedes conducir tú solo a los lugares donde se presentan, y reservarte mejores hoteles mientras estás allí.

— Porque quiero hacerlo de esta manera. Sigo teniendo la esperanza de que en algún lugar entre el elenco y el equipo creador podré encontrar un amigo de algún tipo, otro que no sea Derek, quien sigue acosándome. No quiero apartarme más todavía. Pero basta de mí, ¿cómo está yendo el tour?

— Oh... um... Sí. Está bien, —Blaine dice con desdén.

— Puedes decirme la verdad, Blaine, —suspira Kurt.

— Está yendo bien. Más que bien, de hecho es increíble.

— Estoy feliz por ti, —dice Kurt genuinamente.

— ¿De verdad? Porque estoy consciente de que no quiero hacerte sentir peor...

— No. De hecho es realmente agradable escuchar que al menos uno de los dos está disfrutando el verano.

— No iría tan lejos como para decir que lo estoy disfrutando, —dice Blaine, con la molestia aún evidente en su voz.— Nunca será el caso hasta que estemos juntos.

— ¿Entonces qué te queda?

— Dos aquí en Pittsburgh, luego dos en Washington DC, un día libre, uno más en DC, luego tres en Nueva York.

— Luego a casa.

— Luego a casa, —dice, dejando salir un suspiro de satisfacción.— Por unas inquietas veinticuatro horas hasta que mi marido esté de vuelta en mis brazos donde pertenece.

— Y luego nos vamos a Ohio, —señala Kurt.

— Sí. Tres noches en casa, luego nos vamos de nuevo, pero al menos juntos esta vez. ¿Estás seguro que a tu papá y a Carole no les importa que nos quedemos?

— Para nada. La casa de tus padres estará bastante llena con Cooper y sus críos, además de Joe, escuché.

— Lo lamento por Maddie y Tay, —dice Blaine, tratando de sofocar un bostezo cuando se da cuenta que es la una de la madrugada.— No estoy seguro que preveían pasar sus dulces dieciséis en la casa de sus abuelos, pero aunque papá está mucho mejor, no hay manera de que pueda con el viaje.

— De hecho, Taylor parecía bastante emocionado en Facebook el otro día.

— Ah sí, se me olvidaba que ustedes los jóvenes tienen todas estas mágicas y misteriosas formas de comunicarse entre sí.

— No estoy seguro de que yo llamaría misterioso a Facebook, —ríe Kurt.— El otro día puse ahí las fotos de nuestra boda, deberías echar una mirada. Rachel le dio like y comentó cada una de ellas.

— Puedo imaginármelo, —sonríe Blaine.— Echaré un vistazo mañana.

— ¿La verás a ella o a Santana cuando estés en Nueva York?

— De hecho, Santana está en Chicago pasando el verano, —le dice Blaine.— Ella y Lacy han encontrado empleo atendiendo un bar en alguna parte, y parecen bastante felices. Voy a invitar a Rachel a almorzar, pero es todo.

— Oh.

— Estaré bien, Kurt.

— Sé que lo harás, —dice Kurt a la ligera,— Ahora eres un niño grande.

— ¿Soñarás conmigo esta noche? —un Blaine nostálgico y ahora somnoliento pregunta mientras apaga la luz.

— Como siempre, —Kurt sonríe suavemente.— Suenas tan cansado esta noche. Déjame cantarte, para variar.

— Me encantaría, —dice Blaine, sintiendo un calor repentino ardiendo en su corazón.— Cántame una canción de amor.

— _Have you ever been in love? (¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez?)_ (1) —La voz de Kurt canta suavemente mientras Blaine cierra los ojos con satisfacción.

_"You could touch the moonlight_   
_When your heart is shooting stars_   
_You're holding heaven in your arms_   
_Have you ever been in love?..."_

(Podrías tocar la luz de la luna  
Cuando tu corazón está disparando estrellas  
Puedes tener el cielo en tus brazos  
¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez?...)

**. . .**

Una semana después y Blaine baja del autobús cuando se detiene en el Four Seasons en una insoportablemente caliente y húmeda Ciudad de Nueva York. Su usual charla animada y feliz ha desaparecido, de hecho Ken y Riccardo -fácilmente sus amigos más cercanos de la Orquesta- han notado que ha estado apagado desde su actuación final en Washington DC, optando por sentarse solo en el autobús y mirando desconsoladamente por la ventana durante el viaje.

— ¡Blaine! —Riccardo lo llama mientras recogen sus maletas.— Vamos al bar, ¿sí? ¿Te gusta el bar?

— No, gracias, Riccardo, —dice con una sonrisa triste.— Sólo subiré a mi habitación. —Pasa saliva a través del nudo en su garganta, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente cuando su visión empieza a nublarse ante sus ojos.— Kurt, —murmura para sí mismo, esperando poder llegar a su habitación y llamarlo antes de desmayarse.— Necesito a Kurt.

— Blaine, amigo, ¿estás bien? —Ken pregunta con preocupación, notando la forma en que se tambalea sobre sus pies mientras gotas de sudor perlan su frente.— ¿Quieres que te traiga tus cosas?

— Kurt, —él repite, un poco más fuerte mientras empieza a entrar en pánico y se precipita hacia el hotel, sabiendo que vomitará en cualquier segundo. Se empuja a través de las puertas, girando alrededor en un frenesí para encontrar el sanitario, cubriendo su boca con el dorso de la mano. Un fuerte brazo lo guía a través del lobby, empujando la puerta justo a tiempo para que Blaine lance el contenido de su estómago en el retrete hasta que ya no puede más. Se hunde en el suelo, aceptando gratamente la botella de agua que le es ofrecida sin levantar la vista, todavía esperando que su visión se corrija por sí misma.— Estúpida y jodida ciudad, —murmura con enojo.— Odio este lugar.

— Son tres días, Blaine. Podemos hacerlo.

La cabeza de Blaine gira tan rápido, que él es incapaz de ver nada, pero la voz es suficiente.— ¿Kurt?

Poniéndose de cuclillas en el suelo junto a él, Kurt le aparta suavemente el rebelde cabello de su frente y besa sus labios tiernamente, sin importarle ni un poco el vómito en su aliento.— El único.

— Viniste.

— Te dije que lo haría. Tú dijiste que no, pero yo sabía que nunca te dejaría solo. Te amo, Blaine. Más que a nada y a nadie, y ciertamente, más que a ese papel de mierda en un verdadero musical de mierda, —sonríe y besa su mejilla.— Así que aquí estoy.

— ¿Renunciaste?

— Renuncié. Faltaban cinco actuaciones. Llegamos a Tulsa ayer y simplemente pensé ¿cuál es el objeto de todo esto? No es aquí donde quiero estar, esta gente no es con quien quiero estar. No he dormido bien en días, sabiendo que potencialmente ibas a enfrentar esto sin mí. Y supe, en ese momento, que tenía que llegar a ti. Así que aquí estoy.

— Pero... todo ese trabajo... para nada...

— No para nada exactamente, —corrige Kurt.— Me pagarán dos tercios de mis honorarios, además de que me ha enseñado una lección invaluable, que es el nunca volver a tomar un papel en una producción itinerante por una mujer menopáusica.

— ¿Kurt?

— ¿Sí?

— Nunca dejes que nadie te desprecie, o te haga sentir inadecuado por tu edad, ¿de acuerdo? Porque te lo digo, eres mi roca, mi abrigo en la tormenta y mi puerto seguro. Te amo por esto. Te amo por tantas cosas, por supuesto, pero te amo más que nunca por esto.

— Vamos a llevarte arriba, —dice Kurt suavemente, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas de felicidad por las palabras de Blaine.

— No puedo... No creo. No puedo ver con propiedad. Ken tiene mi maleta... ¿podrías ir a pedirle mis anteojos?

— Eso es cruel, —sonríe Kurt.— Estarás desnudo antes de que lleguemos a los ascensores.

Blaine ríe, de pronto sintiéndose mucho mejor.— Por favor. Te prometo que estaré de pie para el momento en que regreses.

Kurt lo complace, regresando para encontrar a Blaine en posición vertical, pero aferrándose a una fila de lavabos. Colgando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, anima a Blaine a apoyarse pesadamente en él mientras caminan hacia el elevador, Ken siguiéndolos con el equipaje. Una vez que están en la habitación, Blaine cae pesadamente en la cama, asegurándole a Ken que está bien, pero un par de minutos más tarde, Riccardo irrumpe en su propio estilo inimitable.

— ¡Blaine! Ensayo en el salón de baile. Treinta minutos. Te lo pierdes.

— ¿Eh? No me lo perdí. No ha pasado, —dice confundido.

— No. Tú... Kurt, ¿Cómo le dices? —Riccardo pregunta exasperado.

— Tonto, —ofrece Kurt.

— Tonto, —dice Riccardo feliz.— Tonto, omite el ensayo. Quédate aquí y duerme. No dormir sexy, —se ríe, palmeando a Kurt en la espalda mientras se dirige hacia la puerta.— Dormir, dormir. Eres lo suficientemente bueno de todas formas. Te veo en la cena. Y a ti, Kurt.

— Ven aquí, —Blaine llama a Kurt al segundo en el que la puerta es cerrada.

Kurt camina hacia la cama, con una sonrisa jugando en su rostro mientras mira hacia su esposo.— Está en lo cierto, —le dice mientras se acurruca junto a él.— Necesitas dormir. Te amo, pero luces terrible.

— Gracias.

— Lo digo en serio, Blaine. Necesitas descansar. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste apropiadamente?

— En nuestra última noche en Chicago, probablemente, —medita Blaine.— He estado muy preocupado por ti desde entonces.

— ¿Por qué? Hemos hablado a diario.

— Lo sé. Pero has estado tan decaído acerca de todo esto, y realmente estaba esperando que este fuera un verano mágico para ti.

— Bueno, la boda fue bastante mágica, y la luna de miel fue completamente espectacular, —bromea ligeramente.— Blaine... puede que no haya sido perfecto, de hecho, fue una patada en el trasero todo el tiempo. Pero esta es mi carrera ahora, y es una curva de aprendizaje. Con el tiempo voy a aprender qué trabajo aceptar y cuándo alejarme. Ahora por favor, descansa. Tengo toda la intención de llenarme de ti después de cenar, y eso sólo puede ocurrir si no estás cansado.

Blaine se ríe mientras rueda sobre su frente.— ¿Es esa una amenaza o una promesa, esposo mío?

— Ambas.

Los tres días que tienen en Nueva York se mueven rápidamente. Cuando Blaine está en el ensayo, Kurt pasa tiempo con Rachel y ella orgullosamente le muestra todo el teatro en el que está trabajando, y su enorme vestidor lleno hasta el borde de flores frescas. Él y Blaine asisten a su matineé, y aunque Kurt está celoso, tiene que admitir que deslumbra como María, y puede ver lo mucho que ella ama el papel por la forma en que su rostro brilla y sus ojos centellean. Pero nada hace a Kurt más orgulloso que ver a Blaine tocar. Él derrama su alma y corazón en cada pieza. Cada nota tocada tiene significado y pasión, y Kurt está otra vez conmovido hasta las lágrimas. Él nota que otros también comentan, y puede escuchar que su esposo es felicitado una y otra vez mientras permanece a su lado y bebe su cóctel calladamente, sonriendo y asintiendo en todos los lugares correctos.

— A casa mañana, —le dice a Blaine en voz baja cuando encuentran un segundo a solas durante la fiesta de despedida.

— No puedo esperar.

— Yo igual. Voto porque cerremos esa puerta y no salgamos otra vez hasta que nos vayamos de Ohio.

— ¿Involucraría eso grandes cantidades de desnudez? —Blaine pregunta con una sonrisa descarada.

— Por supuesto. De hecho, podríamos empezar con ello justo ahora.

— Oh. No puedo. —El rostro de Blaine está compungido cuando ve vacilar la sonrisa de Kurt.— Lo siento. Riccardo quería hablar conmigo acerca de algo, y necesito presentarme con el director de la Filarmónica de Nueva York.

— Okay, —Kurt asiente, sin gustarle, pero entendiendo.— Seguro. Haz todo aquello y yo iré a charlar con Gill por un rato.

Blaine toca su brazo gentilmente.— ¿Seguro?

— Seguro. —Fuerza una brillante sonrisa.— La noche es joven, ¿verdad?

— Sí, pero...

— Pero si sucede otra vez, no importa, —Kurt susurra en el oído de Blaine.— Te lo dije ayer y el día anterior. Entiendo, y estoy más que satisfecho con sólo abrazarnos Blaine. De verdad.

Pierde de vista a Blaine, optando por sentarse en los grandes sillones con Gill, donde discuten cualquier cosa, menos de sus hijos, y Kurt como siempre, está agradecido por su tacto. La conversación se torna hacia la moda, como inevitablemente sucede con ambos, y Gill le pregunta si conoce una buena modista.

— Necesito que me hagan otro vestido de fiesta, —explica ella.— Es difícil comprar uno en los anaqueles, porque soy demasiado pequeña. Cuando estuvimos en Londres un par de años atrás, yo era bastante extravagante, y mandé a hacer cinco. El problema es que, con esta condenada orquesta, hay muchos eventos que requieren de vestidos de noche... y no puedo seguir repitiendo atuendos.

— Yo podría confeccionarte algunos vestidos, ¿te gustaría? —Ofrece Kurt.— Digo, me gusta hacerlo, e hice todos los atuendos de la boda sin mucho problema.

— Oh, no. No podría pedirte eso, estás demasiado ocupado.

— Créeme Gill, realmente no lo estoy. Honestamente, no me importa. Llámame cuando estemos de vuelta en Ohio, —le dice.— Podemos fijar una hora para que vengas y discutamos los diseños.

— Eres un amor, —sonríe brillantemente.— Ken y yo siempre decimos lo maravillosos que son Blaine y tú. Nos sentimos muy afortunados de haberlos conocido.

— Aw, gracias, —se ruboriza.— Hablando de Blaine... creo que está desaparecido.

— No, ahí viene, —dice Gill cuando descubre a Blaine caminando resueltamente hacia ellos.— Y parece muy feliz por algo.

— Buenas noches, Gill, —dice educadamente, y Kurt se da cuenta a lo que ella se refería. Blaine está positivamente radiante, rebotando sobre las puntas de sus pies mientras sus ojos bailan de felicidad.— ¿Te importaría si te tomo prestado a Kurt por un momento?

— Para nada, —ella ríe, poniéndose de pie y palmeando su brazo.— De hecho, debo ir a encontrar a mi marido.

— Toma asiento, —Kurt señala, pero Blaine niega con la cabeza.

— Aquí no. —Jala a Kurt fuera del salón, guardando silencio hasta que están de vuelta en su habitación, donde se toma un segundo para frotar su rostro, volviéndose hacia Kurt con una sonrisa.— Lo que estoy a punto de decirte no puede salir de aquí hasta que sea anunciado formalmente, ¿okay?

— ¿Estás embarazado?

— Bueno, por supuesto que sí, —bromea Blaine de vuelta.— Pero también... Leona se va.

— ¿Y estás feliz por eso? —Pregunta Kurt.— Ella me agradaba.

Blaine ríe a carcajadas, besando sus labios y deslizando los brazos alrededor de su esbelta cintura.— Eres el peor oyente del mundo. Estoy triste de que se vaya, es realmente una mujer agradable. Pero se mudará a la costa este. Como sea... lo que significa que hay una vacante para primer violinista... y por lo tanto, para líder de la orquesta.

— Oh, mierda, no otra audición.

— ¡No! —Blaine ríe, agarrando a Kurt emocionado.— Van a hacer audiciones para el segundo violinista, porque quieren que yo tome su lugar.

— Su... quieres decir... líder de la orquesta... primer violín...

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Santa mierda!

— ¡Lo sé! —grita Blaine, incapaz de contenerlo por más tiempo mientras brinca emocionado.— Y eso no es todo... y esto es enorme... como realmente enorme... Nuestro concierto navideño de este año es El Mesías, de Händel (2), con el Coro de Cámara de Chicago. Riccardo quiere que toque el órgano.

— ¿Puedes tocar el órgano? —Kurt pregunta rápidamente.

— ¡Por supuesto!

— Entonces, ¡oh Dios mío, esto es increíble! —Chilla Kurt, riendo mientras Blaine lo levanta y lo hace girar alrededor.— ¡Tendremos sexo esta noche!

— ¡Completamente! —Blaine ríe antes de besarlo fieramente y caer en la cama, arrastrando a Kurt encima de él.— De hecho, justo ahora.

— Oh no... ¡todavía no! —Ríe, inclinándose para besar sus labios.— Vamos a pedir champaña y a celebrar propiamente. ¡Oh Blaine! —Chilla, aplaudiendo excitadamente.— ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti! ¡Tan ridícula y locamente orgulloso! '¿Qué hace tu marido para ganarse la vida?' —Parlotea mientras baja de la cama y agarra la lista de servicio a la habitación.— 'Oh, no mucho... ya sabes... sólo es el líder de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Chicago, y toca a Händel en el órgano... eso es todo de hecho.'

— Ni siquiera has bebido champaña y ya estás mareado, —ríe Blaine.

— Sí, porque mi esposo es el músico más majestuoso, el más talentoso, el más espléndido, sobrecogedor, inspirador y sublime que alguna vez existió.

— Y mi esposo es el actor más fabuloso del mundo, —le dice Blaine mientras Kurt se burla.— Es verdad. Pienso que hacemos una pareja maravillosa.

— Ahora si puedo estar de acuerdo.

Para el momento en que dos botellas de champaña están vacías, tanto Blaine como Kurt están tendidos en la cama sólo en sus calzoncillos, su juego de póker de prendas abandonado mientras ríen histéricamente de algo -aunque no pueden recordar de qué.

— Mi barriguita duele de reír, —dice Kurt con un hipo.

— Igual, —le dice Blaine antes de estallar en risitas inevitables otra vez.— Y cuando cierro mis ojos así, toda la habitación sigue girando.

Su risa disminuye convirtiéndose en suspiros de satisfacción hasta que Kurt se estira y le da golpecitos a Blaine en el hombro.— Bésame. Ha sido demasiado tiempo desde que me besaste y ahora estoy ofensivo.

— ¿Ofendido? —ofrece Blaine.

— Eso.

— Okay, un beso llegando. —Él rueda en busca de los labios de Kurt pero rueda en la dirección equivocada y da en el suelo de golpe.— Ouch.

— ¿Qué demonios? —ríe Kurt, deslizándose para mirar hacia él.

— Me perdí.

— Me di cuenta, —Inclinándose, besa su vientre antes de rendirse y caer en el suelo completamente, frotándose sobre él y besando su pecho.

— Eso es lindo, —murmura Blaine, descansando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerrando los ojos satisfecho.— Más por favor.

— ¿Puedo darte una mamada? —pregunta Kurt esperanzado, corriendo su lengua sobre un pezón para enfatizar.

— Uh-uh. Mi pene no funciona en Nueva York.

— Claro que sí, —Kurt argumenta de vuelta.— Eres sólo tú el que piensa que no funciona, es todo. Ha funcionado un montón de veces antes. —Deslizándose más abajo, acaricia su rostro en la entrepierna de Blaine, notando que ya está medio duro.— Y de cualquier manera, incluso si no funciona, o no quieres que yo haga esto... lo que sea... me gusta esto, —dice, trabajando su boca sobre el contorno de su pene, provocando con sus dedos a lo largo de la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos.— Me gusta inhalarte.

— Asqueroso.

—No es asqueroso, —murmura Kurt con un ligero golpe en su muslo.— Tú eres tú. El único con el que quiero estar, el único con el que estoy destinado a estar. Sabes y hueles delicioso y exquisito y... perfecto.

— Tú siempre sabes bien, —dice Blaine, con voz entrecortada cuando Kurt corre una mano sobre su pene ahora erecto.— Me gusta saborearte... Kurt... —Un pequeño gemido de desesperación encuentra su camino en su voz y levanta sus caderas ansiosamente para que Kurt deslice su ropa interior por sus piernas.

Kurt se detiene, con su boca directo en las bolas de Blaine mientras mira hacia arriba, todo enormes ojos azules y labios rosados.— ¿Sí, Blaine?

— ¡Mierda! —Blaine respira, mirando hacia él y pasando un dedo a lo largo de su mandíbula.— Sesenta y nueve conmigo.

— Todo lo que quieras, —dice con una sonrisa maliciosa. Arroja su ropa interior rápidamente, dándose la vuelta y acomodándose en posición.— ¿Estás bien ahí abajo?

— Tu miembro es hermoso, —dice Blaine con admiración mientras lo empuja contra su barbilla.— Lo quiero.

Kurt no dice nada, sólo llega hasta la mesa de noche y toma un gran trago de champaña antes de engullir a Blaine, quien echa la cabeza hacia atrás por un momento para gritar.— ¡Jesús, mierda! ¡Oh mierda eso es bueno!

Kurt no es perfecto, la mayoría de la champaña chorrea en el pene de Blaine, pero se echa para atrás y traga antes de limpiarlo a lamidas, gimiendo de placer cuando Blaine lo toma profundo en su boca. Se las arreglan para trabajar en una especie de ritmo, que en su estado de embriaguez, funciona perfectamente para ellos, y Kurt acaricia las bolas de Blaine, sintiéndolas endurecerse bajo su toque. Cuando siente el pulgar de Blaine sobre su agujero, presionando firme e insistentemente, él sabe está prácticamente hecho, y toma a Blaine tan profundo en su garganta como puede en un intento de contener su inminente placer por el mayor tiempo posible. Pero en el segundo en el que siente a Blaine chorrearse en su boca, se viene instantáneamente, largo y caliente y duro, tragando alrededor de su marido antes de apartarse con un jadeo, enterrando los dedos en sus muslos mientras Blaine lo chupa duro. Rodando sobre su espalda en el suelo, empuja sus pies provocativamente en el rostro de Blaine, quien ríe y se retuerce bajo sus dedos.— Un pene volvió al pleno funcionamiento, —suspira feliz mientras Blaine ríe más fuerte.

— Un esposo borracho que necesita beber un poco de agua y luego acurrucarse en mis brazos.

— Dos esposos borrachos, —corrige Kurt, poniéndose de pie y hurgando en la nevera por agua.— Mareados de estar juntos otra vez. Hablando de eso... ¿Cuándo?

— ¿Cuándo qué?

— ¿Te vas de nuevo?

— Ah... —Blaine se pone sobrio de alguna manera cuando el tema que ha estado tratando de evitar finalmente sale a la superficie.

Kurt le tiende el agua, sus ojos oscureciéndose cuando se sienta en el suelo junto a él.— Vamos, sácalo.

— No hay gira navideña este año, —comienza.— Pero hay una que empieza en Año Nuevo.

— Genial, —murmura Kurt airadamente.— ¿Dónde?

— En Europa. Es un mes.

— ¡Un mes! —Kurt chilla, el alcohol volviéndolo ruidoso y estridente.— ¿Un mes entero? Maravilloso. Así que me sentaré en casa esperando a que el teléfono suene mientras tú vuelas por toda Europa siendo la niña de los ojos de todos, haciéndote el importante en cocteles, cenas elegantes y conociendo alcaldes, políticos... probablemente incluso a la realeza. No puedo esperar.

— Te iba a pedir que vinieras conmigo, —Dice Blaine en voz baja, las palabras hirientes de Kurt poniéndolo completamente sobrio.— Siempre dijiste que querías que viajáramos juntos, y esta parecía ser la oportunidad perfecta. —Niega con la cabeza y se levanta, recogiendo las botellas de champaña y colocándolas ordenadamente junto a la puerta antes de trepar a la cama, apagando las luces principales y dejando sólo la pequeña lámpara del lado de la cama de Kurt.— Pero si te sientes así acerca de ello, sólo olvídalo.

— Blaine, yo...

—Sólo olvídalo, Kurt.

Pero ninguno puede, y permanecen en un incómodo silencio por más de una hora, escuchando las apagadas prisas del trafico en Nueva York, sus cuerpos rígidos e intransigentes mientras la terquedad de ambos se rehúsa a darles permiso de fundirse en los brazos del otro. Kurt sabe que tiene que ser él quien haga el primer movimiento, pero se toma su tiempo, descifrando todo en su propia cabeza primero, felicitándose en silencio por su racionalidad y por no empujarse precipitadamente en una discusión. Finalmente estira una tentativa mano en la oscuridad, encontrando el antebrazo de Blaine, donde lo toca ligeramente.

— Lo siento.

No hay una respuesta verbal, sólo un pequeño asentimiento, pero es una leve invitación a continuar, y Kurt se apodera de ella de inmediato, girando en su costado para hablarle al perfil de Blaine.— Dije algunas cosas hirientes y me disculpo, —continúa,— No quise decirlas. Me siento un poco resentido ante mi propia falta de éxito y celoso del tuyo. No voy a tratar de ocultarlo. Pero yo te amo, y estoy tan increíblemente orgulloso de ti. Es tonto de mi parte sentirme celoso, lo sé. Y la peor parte de todo esto es que me siento celoso hasta cierto punto. Porque en realidad, disfruto compartiendo el éxito contigo. Adoro los hoteles elegantes y el dinero, sin duda, pero la mejor parte para mi es escuchar a la gente hablar cuando dejan la sala de conciertos, o leer las críticas en la prensa. Me hincho de orgullo. Ese es mi esposo, ese es mi hombre. Es sólo que... siento como que todos a mi alrededor están haciéndolo, teniendo éxito. Tú, Joe, Rachel... y sabes que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que Santana sea notada. Pero ese es mi problema a tratar, y nunca debería haberme desquitado contigo. Lo siento mucho.

— No debiste haberte desquitado conmigo, no... —empieza Blaine lentamente.— Sin embargo, trata de recordar por favor, que esto no ha venido de la noche a la mañana para mí. Han sido años de arduo trabajo y dedicación.

Kurt suspira pesadamente.— Lo sé.

— Pero soy tu esposo, Kurt. Y quiero estar ahí para ti. Demonios, tú has estado ahí para mi más veces de las que puedo contar -y estos tres días son el mejor ejemplo que puedo pensar. Déjame ayudarte a través de esto, déjame apoyarte. Habla conmigo, dime tus sentimientos. No me los grites con enojo porque ninguno de los dos pensaremos correctamente para lidiar con ellos después.

— Tienes razón, —coincide Kurt, pasando los dedos por su mandíbula.— Por supuesto. Y trataré de hacer justamente eso.

— Entonces acepto tu disculpa y demando que ahora duermas en mis brazos como solicité hace apenas unas horas, —Blaine sonríe, atrayendo a Kurt más cerca y besando sus labios.— Te amo infinitamente, sólo recuerda eso.

— Siempre, —responde Kurt, acurrucándose y enredando un rizo suelto en su dedo.— ¿Blaine?

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Puedo ir a Europa contigo?

— No puedo pensar en algo mejor.

* * *

**(1)** La canción de este capítulo es "Have You Ever Been In Love" de Celine Dion.

**(2)** **El Mesías** , es un oratorio compuesto por Georg Friedrich Händel en 1741.


	36. Chapter 36

Después de su breve estancia en Ohio, donde ambos están asombrados de lo bien que Mike se está recuperando de su derrame cerebral, se asientan en la vida matrimonial de forma rápida y sencilla. Tanto para Kurt como para Blaine es como si todo y nada cambiara a la vez. En la superficie, las cosas siguen igual. Blaine va a trabajar, llega a casa por la tarde para sentarse y escribir, y se va a tocar por las noches cuando lo requieren. Kurt va y viene, asistiendo a audiciones, leyendo libretos y tomando partes pequeñas en cualquier producción en la que tiene la suerte de ser contratado. Pero debajo de su día a día el cambio es profundo, casi intangible pero muy real para ambos. La comodidad, la seguridad, la sensación de haber cruzado finalmente la línea de meta y ahora comenzar un nuevo capítulo de sus vidas juntos. Y, por supuesto, el orgullo de ser capaces de llamarse esposos mutuamente. Eso nunca deja de hacerlos sonreír, deleitándose en la sensación del calor que estalla en la boca de sus estómagos y se extiende todo el camino hasta la punta de los dedos de las manos y los pies.

El verano se convierte en otoño y luego en invierno, y ambos están completamente asombrados por una llamada telefónica de Rachel pidiéndoles que sean los únicos testigos de su boda en el Ayuntamiento con Finn. Por supuesto, ellos con gusto asisten y Blaine insiste en pagar por una cena extravagante después, pero Kurt todavía no puede creer que Rachel eligió algo tan completamente... poco-Rachel.

— Me estoy mudando de nuevo, —explica a los dos, apretando fuertemente la mano de su nuevo marido.— Bueno... Para Columbus, de todos modos.

— ¿Qué? —Kurt grita, completamente sorprendido.

— Le han ofrecido a Finn un trabajo en una escuela secundaria, y me acerqué a la Universidad Estatal de Ohio (OSU) para enseñar teatro. Me ofrecieron un trabajo en el lugar.

— ¿Estás dejando Broadway en la cúspide de tu éxito?

— Sí. —Ella le sonríe a Finn quien acaricia su mano con orgullo.— Siempre supe que había llegado a casa con él, —dice en voz baja.— Siempre lo supe.

— Estoy feliz por ti, —dice Blaine, inclinándose para besarle la mejilla.— Me doy cuenta que esto es lo que quieren, y estoy muy contento de que todo funcionó muy bien. La OSU tiene mucha suerte de tenerte. Y Finn, tú serás un excelente profesor.

— Gracias Blaine. Sí... estoy muy emocionada.

— Estoy... estoy... Bueno, no creo que pueda llegar a superar esto, —dice Kurt con un sacudón de cabeza.— Quiero decir que cómo puedes tirar a la basura tus sueños así, pero puedo ver que no estás tirándolos, ¿verdad? —le pregunta a Rachel, quien niega con la cabeza.— Sólo fuiste y encontraste otros nuevos.

— Lo hice, —ella asiente.— He logrado lo que siempre he querido, que era representar a Fanny en Broadway. Tuve la suerte de conseguir liderar dos producciones increíbles más, pero eso es todo para mí. Quiero hacer una vida con el hombre que amo, y los dos pertenecemos a Ohio juntos.

— No sé a dónde pertenezco, —Kurt le dice a Blaine una vez que están en el vuelo nocturno con destino a Chicago.

— A mí, —dice con confianza, sin siquiera molestarse en abrir los ojos.

— Eso lo sé... pero... pero... tú perteneces a tu mundo de la música clásica. ¿Pertenezco al mundo teatral?

Blaine suspira, sentándose erguido y girando hacia él.— Sinceramente, no lo sé, Kurt. Quiero decir sí, por supuesto que sí... pero...

— Pero no tengo ningún trabajo.

— No es eso. Tienes algo de trabajo, pero no es...

— No son los papeles que quiero.

— No, y tengo que decir que, cualquier duda que tenía sobre Martha, ella te consigue audiciones, pero por alguna razón simplemente no es el trabajo que tú esperabas y sé lo mucho que odias hacer cosas de coro todo el tiempo. Así que... no... Tal vez no perteneces ahí. Tal vez perteneces a la moda, o a la enseñanza de drama para niños. Tal vez seas más adecuado para la televisión... ya sabes que Martha parecía bastante interesada en ese comercial para ti, pero te negaste a ir al casting.

— Porque era para pantalones vaqueros, Blaine. No hablado. Hubiera sido nada más que un modelo, que de verdad, en serio no quiero ser. Me gusta la moda, ya lo sabes, y me encantó aquel verano en el que hice un campamento, pero... pero no es donde veo mi carrera.

— ¿Dónde, entonces? Dime... si pudieras hacer lo que quisieras, haciendo a un lado todos los compromisos conmigo, con tu familia o con cualquier otra cosa, ¿dónde estarías y qué estarías haciendo?

— West End o Broadway, —dice sin dudarlo.— Estaría representando el papel principal noche tras noche, en Wicked o en Los Miserables... tal vez incluso en El Fantasma de la Ópera. —Suspirando felizmente, él permite que su mente huya con él por un momento antes de que la burbuja estalle y mire a Blaine una vez más.— Pero eso no va a suceder, ¿verdad?

— No inmediatamente, no, —dice, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora.— Pero apenas te graduaste en mayo. Yo diría que todavía somos recién casados, ¿verdad? Lo que significa que, por comparación, sigues siendo un novato en el mundo del teatro profesional también.

— No sé, —suspira.— No sé si sería más fácil renunciar ahora, olvidarme de todo y encontrar nuevos sueños como hizo Rachel.

— Tú no encuentras sueños, Kurt, —Blaine le explica, sonriéndole con indulgencia.— Ellos te encontrarán a ti. Proyéctalos sobre ti hasta que no se puedan ignorar por más tiempo, y simplemente persíguelos... algo así como tú y yo.

— Sí, soy bastante bueno en eso, —dice con una sonrisa.

— Lo eres. Y no pude ignorarte, tuve que perseguirte. Escucha Kurt, Te conozco -probablemente mejor de lo que me conozco a mí mismo. Rachel encontró nuevos sueños una vez que había alcanzado los primeros. No vas a ser feliz hasta que le hayas dado a esto un tiro claro y conciso. Viajaremos a Europa el cuatro de enero. Cuando regresemos, míralo como un nuevo comienzo. Nuevas audiciones, nuevos roles... mira todo con ojos nuevos. Si después de... no sé, seis, ocho meses, sigues estando tan desilusionado, entonces hablaremos acerca de dónde ir desde allí.

— Buen consejo.

— Siempre escucha a tu marido, —dice Blaine con una sonrisa antes de besar su mejilla y tirar de él en un abrazo.

**. . .**

Blaine es anunciado formalmente como el nuevo líder de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Chicago en su concierto navideño en la víspera de Navidad. La noche es un gran éxito, hecho aún más especial para Blaine por tener a sus padres y suegros en la audiencia junto con Kurt. Sus habilidades en el órgano para El Mesías, de Händel -que le han dado a Kurt sinfín de insinuaciones llenas de chistes por semanas- son excepcionales, y él recibe su propia ovación de pie. Saluda a todo el mundo muy brevemente después, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando su padre se las arregla para hacer sonar la B de su nombre por primera vez desde su derrame cerebral. Una mano firme en el hombro lo guía hacia una recepción privada con el alcalde y senador de Chicago, y Kurt es dejado para esperar su regreso.

— Es un chico ocupado, —comenta Burt mientras todos ellos se acomodan en el bar del teatro.

— Lo es, —Kurt está de acuerdo.— No es que me importe, —se apresura.— Quiero decir, él está viviendo su sueño, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que todos queremos hacer.

— ¿Y... y... y tú estás viviendo el tuyo? —Mike le pregunta, estirándose para tomar su mano.

— Todavía no, —Kurt sonríe con tristeza.— Pero lo haré. Creo que mi mayor sueño era casarme con él, y al menos puedo decir que he logrado eso, y es todo lo que esperaba y más.

— Mi amor, —dice Sara, besando su mejilla cuando se sienta a su lado.— Vas a llegar ahí. A Cooper le llevó años. Años y años. Por supuesto, eso es probablemente porque le tomó mucho tiempo crecer en realidad, —reflexiona en voz alta.— Pero va a sucederte, Kurt. Realmente, lo hará.

— Eso es muy dulce, —dice sonriendo.

— Además, —Mike interrumpe.— Tú... tú... mayor sueño dd... ddee... debería ser tenerme para las fiestas. Tienes ese.

— Sí, soy muy suertudo, —Kurt se ríe rodando los ojos.— Ya sabes, esa terapeuta de lenguaje ha hecho maravillas contigo, —dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.— Casi me hubiera gustado que no se hubiera molestado.

— Oh, mi amor, ni siquiera me hagas empezar, —dice Sara.— Está de vuelta, bien. Gritando por su cena, pidiéndome que busque esto, aquello y lo otro.

— Cuando en realidad deberías estar tratando de hacer todo por ti mismo, —Carole interrumpe con una mirada mordaz hacia Mike, quien se encoge de hombros y sonríe a Kurt.

— A S... S... Sara le gusta sentirse querida, —explica.

— Querida, sí, —dice con una sonrisa.— Utilizada no.

La conversación llena de bromas entre los cinco por lo menos hace a Kurt feliz, y el tiempo vuela rápidamente. En el momento en que Blaine regresa más de una hora después, con las mejillas encendidas por su éxito, Kurt, Carole y Sara están en su segunda botella de vino.

— Sálvanos, —Burt le implora.

— Empezaste sin mí, —un Blaine cabizbajo le dice a su marido por encima de la mesa.

— Bueno ¿qué esperas que hiciéramos? —Kurt le pregunta, con una ceja levantada.— ¿Sentarnos alrededor jugando con nuestros pulgares? No es todo acerca de ti.

— Oh, así va a ir esto, ¿verdad? —Blaine puede sentir su ira creciendo pero parece no poder detenerla cuando Kurt le rueda los ojos.— ¿Vas a ser un borracho amargo? Creo que me iré a casa.

— No soy un borracho amargo, —estalla hacia él, olvidándose de la presencia de sus padres.— Pero tampoco soy un marido trofeo. No voy a sentarme aquí y esperar tu regreso antes de que consiga una bebida. Estábamos pasando una noche perfectamente agradable hasta que llegaste, ahora bien, te sientas y te unes a nosotros o te vas.

Blaine se aparta de la mesa y se dirige a la barra, haciendo a Kurt arder de rabia y gritarle.— ¡No te atrevas a comprar whiskey, Blaine! ¡No te atrevas!

— Um... bueno... creo que simplemente volveremos al hotel, —dice Carole, poniéndose de pie y aclarándose la garganta mientras Kurt permanece rebelde. Ella besa su mejilla rápidamente antes de hacerse cargo de Mike en su silla de ruedas. Sara acaricia su mano y se dirige a la barra a decirle adiós a Blaine, dejándolo solo con su padre.

— Kurt me...

— Papá, por favor, no lo hagas, —dice Kurt, con la vista al frente y sin atreverse a mirarlo.— De otra manera lloraré, y no creo que pueda manejarlo. Sólo... vuelve al hotel y te veré en la mañana.

— ¿Estarán bien?

— Sí, —Kurt asiente firmemente.— De eso no tengo ninguna duda. Pero todavía apesta cuando peleamos así.

— Él no puede evitarlo, ¿ya sabes? —Burt dice suavemente.— Con una posición como la suya viene la gran responsabilidad. Se espera que asista a esas cosas. No sé por qué se molestó de que bebieras sin él, pero supongo que probablemente se sintió un poco herido de que él no pudo pasar toda la noche con nosotros. Una recepción con el senador puede sonar muy atractiva y emocionante, pero no significa necesariamente que es donde quiere estar. Blaine es un niño de papá y mamá. Ya sabes lo mucho que ama su tiempo con ellos, y lo que más ama es el tiempo que pasa contigo, Kurt, sólo recuerda eso.

Kurt suspira, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre.— Lo sé. Sin embargo, gracias, porque aunque yo lo sé, no siempre lo recuerdo.

— Porque eres más como yo de lo que a los dos nos gustaría admitir, —dice, besando la parte superior de su cabeza brevemente.— Ahora me voy a ir a ayudarle a Mike a entrar en el coche. Los vemos en la mañana.

— Él está herido, mi amor, —Sara le dice en voz baja a su hijo mientras permanece en el bar.

Blaine cuelga su cabeza, dándole la bienvenida a la mano de su madre acariciándole la nuca.— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —suspira.— Me pregunto si la única manera en que será feliz es si renuncio a todo esto por completo. Él odia que obtenga cualquier tipo de alabanza o atención.

— No, no lo hace, —dice ella con firmeza.— Y tú sabes que eso no es cierto. Pero los celos son una emoción poderosa, Blaine, y él sólo tiene veintidós. Está teniendo que trabajar y esforzarse para lograr el más mínimo éxito en este momento, y desde donde él está parado, todo esto sólo cae en tu regazo. Es difícil lidiar con ello. Pero tú y yo sabemos que no te envidia nada de eso, y él estaría devastado si incluso te escuchara mencionar que renunciarás a causa de él. Ahora por el amor de Dios, toma una copa, ve y siéntate con él y discutan largamente sobre esto. Te veré en la mañana.

— Cerveza. ¿Contento? —Blaine asiente mientras se sienta frente a su marido.

— En realidad no, Blaine, no.

— ¿Pero por qué? —Implora.— No lo entiendo. No debí haberme enojado así contigo, y me disculpo. Pero tú dijiste que estabas pasando una noche agradable y luego vas y estallas diciendo que no es todo acerca de mí y que no eres un marido trofeo, pero yo nunca me propuse hacerte sentir así, Kurt. Nunca. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para hacerte feliz, pero simplemente no parece ser suficiente.

Kurt niega con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar cuando para su horror, siente las lágrimas escociéndole los ojos. Mira fijamente a la mesa, deseando que se vayan, pero cuando la primera salpica la madera, él sabe que está hecho. Tomando su mano, Blaine lo lleva del bar hacia el vestíbulo de la sala de conciertos, ahora casi desierta.

— ¡Blaine! —una voz lo llama, haciendo a Kurt respingar.

— Ahora no, Riccardo, —Blaine le dice.— Kurt no se siente muy bien y tengo que llevarlo a casa. ¿Puedo llamarte?

— ¡Ah! ¡No te preocupes! —El italiano vuelve a decir.— Sólo quiero decirte que tengas un buen día con la familia mañana. Los veo en Año Nuevo. En la fiesta en tu apartamento, ¿no?

— Sí, —Blaine sonríe.— Feliz Navidad, Riccardo, para Lucía y Jules también.

— Gracias. ¡Mejórate, Kurt!

Kurt asiente, todavía mirando al suelo y se encuentra agradecido por el brazo de Blaine alrededor de sus hombros mientras se dirigen hacia afuera para encontrar un taxi. No hablan en todo el camino a casa, donde Kurt permite que Blaine lo despoje de su chaqueta y zapatos, colocándolos ordenadamente en el armario del pasillo junto con los suyos antes de llevarlo a la sala de estar.— Aquí. —Una oferta simple de brazos abiertos tiene a Kurt corriendo hacia él, agarrando su camisa mientras llora con fuerza y Blaine lo guía hacia el sofá, frotando pequeños y reconfortantes círculos en su espalda mientras se tranquiliza.

— No eres tú, —Kurt se ahoga a través de sus lágrimas.— No eres la razón por la que soy infeliz, y por favor, nunca pienses eso. Es... es... es verte entretener a senadores y alcaldes, es ver a Rachel convertirse en una profesora de teatro porque ella ya alcanzó su mayor ambición. Es Joe llamando para decirme que va a ir a los BAFTA (1) y a los Oscars el próximo año. Es Santana anunciando que se mudará aquí para estar con Lacy, y bam, ha sido elegida para la próxima producción de danza de la Alianza... es todo esto y yo... sólo esperando y esperando una oportunidad.

— Kurt, ya hablamos de esto hace apenas un mes, y estuvimos de acuerdo en que lo verías después de Europa, —dice Blaine, jadeando y resoplando hasta que ha maniobrado a Kurt en su regazo, donde pertenece.— Pero si te está haciendo infeliz entonces déjalo, ahora. No soporto verte así, y si fuera yo el que te hizo sentir de esta manera, te diría que me dejaras, también.

— No se trata de eso, ¡en serio que no!

— Lo sé, y me alegro, porque yo nunca voy a dejarte. Pero es sólo un trabajo, Kurt, eso es todo. Nadie debería tener un trabajo que lo hace tan infeliz.

— Sin embargo, no es el trabajo, —Kurt llora.— ¡De esto se trata! Algunas de las empresas en las que he trabajado han sido una mierda, gente tóxica, pero el trabajo... el trabajo real... cuando estoy en el escenario, me encanta. Me siento muy bien. Estoy perdido en el espectáculo y completamente inmerso en el mundo de ficción que se está creando. Pero lo que odio es todo lo que lo rodea, muy especialmente viendo a los protagonistas masculinos y sabiendo que yo podría hacerlo mucho mejor. ¡Pero ni siquiera llego a experimentar eso porque no he trabajado en más de dos meses, Blaine!

— Kurt, eso no es nada. Cooper ha pasado meses sin trabajo... y estoy hablando de nueve o diez, no dos.

— Pero cuando trabaja le pagan una fortuna, —señala Kurt.

— Sí, y tu sabes que a ti también te pagan bien.

— No como a ti.

— No, pero ¿quieres saber algo? ¿Mi primera sesión de concierto, haciendo guitarras? Fue a tres meses de terminar la universidad, pensé que tenía que hacerlo. Me pagaron ocho dólares la hora. Cuando dejé el trabajo por sesiones, me pagaban ciento cincuenta dólares la hora. Todo el mundo tiene que empezar en alguna parte, Kurt. Estás en el último peldaño de la escalera en este momento y va a ser una larga subida, pero vale la pena.

— Te amo tanto, Blaine, —Kurt dice mientras solloza y se frota los ojos.— Estoy tan contento de haberme casado contigo, porque eso es todo lo que tengo en este momento, y es lo mejor que podría tener.

— Siempre me tendrás, Kurt. Pero eres mucho más que nuestro matrimonio. No te definas a ti mismo por nosotros, o por tus fracasos y éxitos. Es todo eso y mucho más lo que te hace ser tan increíblemente maravilloso.

Kurt asiente, levantando su rostro manchado de lágrimas y ofreciendo una sonrisa temblorosa.— ¿Puedes llevarme a la cama y hacerme el amor?

— Te llevaré a la cama, —dice Blaine, besando las lágrimas que permanecen en sus mejillas.— Pero te haré el amor en la mañana, ahora no. Todavía estás molesto, y el sexo no es la respuesta. Necesitas abrazos, besos, tranquilidad y descanso. Te puedo dar todo eso y será suficiente hasta mañana. Además, Santa estará por aquí pronto y él no nos puede atrapar despiertos, y mucho menos en medio de sexo entre chicos. No podemos ser responsables de la muerte de Santa.

— Eres un bobo, —Kurt se ríe a través de sus lágrimas, y él felizmente se deja llevar al dormitorio, donde Blaine lo abraza fuertemente durante toda la noche.

Se despiertan temprano a la mañana siguiente, y Blaine mantiene su promesa, adorando cada centímetro de Kurt, dejándolo hecho un lío tembloroso y estremecedor hasta que se viene con un suave grito del nombre de su marido, que sonríe, besando sus labios dulcemente y susurrándole su amor al oído hasta que lo sigue. Después de un desayuno perezoso en la cama, se preparan para la inminente llegada de sus padres, ambos ocupados en la cocina hasta que los gloriosos olores llenan el aire.

— Creo que eso es todo, —Blaine dice mientras mira a su alrededor.— Lo que nos da treinta minutos hasta que lleguen y el infierno se desate.

— No va a ser tan malo, —dice Kurt mientras descansan en el sofá juntos.

— Hmm, no lo sé. Tal vez Finn y Rachel tenían la idea correcta, un crucero por las Bahamas suena bastante bien en este momento.

— Es su luna de miel, —Kurt se ríe.— Y debemos sentirnos orgullosos porque tuvimos la nuestra, y ahora estamos celebrando nuestra primera Navidad como esposos.

— Eso me pone mareado, —Blaine sonríe, pegando sus pies en el regazo de Kurt para que los acaricie.

— Igual a mí.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Si, —confirma Kurt.— Lo siento, Blaine.

— No es necesario decir...

— Siempre dices eso, pero sí. En momentos he sido bastante difícil, estos últimos meses; y te he dicho algunas cosas realmente desagradables. Prometo que voy a parar. Me voy a concentrar en ti, y en Europa hasta que volvamos, y luego veré cómo van las cosas.

— Suena sabio, —Blaine responde con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.— ¿Me pregunto quién podría haberte dado tan buen consejo?

— Cállate, —Kurt se ríe, haciéndole cosquillas en los pies y haciéndolo retorcerse.

— En serio, me alegra saber que estás más feliz. Y me gustaría pedirte disculpas también, por la forma en que actué anoche. No eres el único que se pone celoso. Odio que tengas todo el tiempo con nuestros padres y que yo haya tenido que ir e intentar hacer charla cortés con un hombre que claramente no quería estar allí. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar con ustedes.

— Mi papá dijo que ese sería el caso.

— Otro a quien siempre debes escuchar, —dice, pinchando con su dedo del pie la panza de Kurt.

— ¿Blaine?

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Puedo darte tu regalo ahora?

Se sienta, arrastrando sus pies debajo de él mismo mientras sonríe.— Si lo prefieres. ¿Quieres el tuyo también?

— No necesariamente, puede esperar hasta más tarde si quieres, pero yo sólo quiero... —se desvanece, entrando en el tercer dormitorio que ahora se ha convertido en su cuarto de costura y volviendo con algo detrás de su espalda.— Sólo tengo un regalo para ti este año, debido a que es algo especial.

— ¿Es un gato?

— Sí Blaine, porque es muy sensible comprarte un gato justo antes de irnos a Europa por un mes, —responde secamente.— Sólo cállate y cierra los ojos.

Blaine hace lo que le dicen y es recompensado al sentir que algo es depositado en su regazo.— Ábrelos, —Kurt ordena, y él mira hacia abajo para encontrar un estuche de violín en su regazo, el cuál abre con curiosidad y jadea.

— Kurt... oh, Dios mío, —susurra, pasando sus manos reverentemente sobre el instrumento.— Kurt... ¿Es... es un Stradivarius? (2)

— Sí, —Kurt responde tranquilamente, cautivado por la mirada de alegría y asombro en el rostro de Blaine.— Yo sé que siempre has querido uno. Riccardo me ayudó a encontrarlo.

— Pero... —Se interrumpe para negar con la cabeza, desconcertado.— ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cómo...? ¿Qué vendiste? —pregunta, mirando sus manos para comprobar que tanto el anillo de bodas como el anillo de compromiso están todavía en su lugar.

— Mi alma, supongo, —dice Kurt con una sonrisa tímida.— He estado muy ocupado mientras no he estado trabajando, —explica.— Le hice a Gill sus vestidos, e insistió en pagarme. Luego ella me pidió que hiciera algunos para Grace.

— Grace... su hija, a la que odias con pasión, ¿Grace?

— La misma. Ella estaba tan emocionada como yo, pero tuvo que admitir que quedó satisfecha con los artículos terminados, aunque pude ver que le dolía. Entonces Gill le dio mi número a María, la mamá de Molly, y bam... un pedido de dos vestidos más. Luego Kendra, Abby, Patsy... de hecho, es justo decir que casi todas las mujeres, ya sean miembros de la orquesta o cónyuges estarán mostrando un original Kurt Hummel en algún momento de la próxima gira europea... incluyendo a la esposa del Director de Orquesta.

— ¿Le hiciste un vestido a Lucía?

— Corrección, hice cuatro vestidos para Lucía, y un esmoquin para Riccardo, aunque ese fue más como un regalo de agradecimiento. Fue a extremos extraordinarios para conseguir el violín para mí. Fue un postor telefónico en una subasta italiana.

— Kurt... no sé qué decir, —Blaine lo mira con seriedad.— Entonces cuando llego a casa y pregunto cómo has pasado el día y tú dices que haciendo nada...

— He estado cosiendo como un loco, —dice con una sonrisa tímida.— Quería darte algo maravilloso para hacerte saber lo increíblemente orgulloso que estoy de ti. Has logrado cosas increíbles este año, y sé que el próximo año será aún más grande y mejor, y te lo mereces.

— Gracias, —Blaine dice con sinceridad.— Creo que la cosa más grande que he conseguido es casarme contigo, —dice sonriendo, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, —y las cuatro rondas de sexo. Todavía estoy maravillado de mí mismo por eso.

— Menos mal que no nos casamos en Nueva York, —bromea Kurt, haciendo a Blaine reír en voz alta.

— ¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso! —Se ríe,— ¡Oh, Dios mío!

— Bueno, lo hice, —Kurt sonríe.— Ahora tócame algo en el que tiene que ser el trozo de madera más caro del mundo.

— No es un trozo de madera, —Blaine resopla con indignación, pero sonríe mientras saca cuidadosamente el violín de su estuche.— Lo voy a llamar a George, —susurra felizmente.— Hola George.

Kurt rueda sus ojos cariñosamente.— Oh Jesús.

— Shhh, o George no va a tocar, —dice Blaine, levantando una ceja. Recogiendo el arco, da una corta explosión de Vivaldi que deja a Kurt sorprendido de cómo puede tocar algo tan complicado sin música, pero luego devuelve el violín a su estuche y se inclina hacia adelante, tomando la cara de Kurt en sus manos.— Te amo. No puedo explicar lo que un regalo como este significa para mí, pero creo que ya lo sabes, porque para eso pasaste tantos problemas para conseguirlo, y es por eso exactamente por lo que te amo tanto como lo hago. —Lentamente, inclina la cabeza para rozar sus labios sobre los de Kurt, cuyos párpados aletean hasta cerrarse ante el toque. Mirando su rostro por un momento, Blaine sonríe suavemente antes de apartarse... justo cuando suena su timbre.

— Ugh, —Kurt suspira.

Blaine mira a la ventana y luego de vuelta a su marido.— Bueno, no está nevando, —dice en voz baja, con los labios a milímetros de los de Kurt.— Pueden esperar en la acera un poco más.

* * *

 **(1) BAFTA:** Los Premios de Cine de la Academia Británica son unos galardones otorgados por la Academia Británica de las Artes Cinematográficas y de la Televisión. A menudo son citados como los equivalentes británicos a los Premios de la Academia estadounidense.

 **(2)** Un **Stradivarius** es un instrumento de cuerda construido por un miembro de la familia italiana de Antonio Stradivari. Los instrumentos de Stradivarius son muy valorados por los intérpretes más importantes del mundo y por los coleccionistas de antigüedades. Las características sonoras e individuales de estas obras de arte son consideradas únicas, y a menudo los instrumentos se identifican por el nombre de alguien, generalmente un músico famoso que fue su propietario o que simplemente lo utilizó en algún momento para sus interpretaciones.

 


	37. Chapter 37

La orquesta tiene una gira triunfal por toda Europa. Riccardo aclama que es la mejor hasta ahora, y los críticos coinciden en que en este momento, son lo mejor de lo que alguna vez han sido. El nombre de Blaine está en todas partes en el mundo clásico, y le hacen ofertas laborales en Inglaterra, Francia, Alemania y Suiza, pero él cortésmente declina todas ellas.

No es fácil para Kurt -representar el rol de esposo sumiso y callado no viene fácil para él, y tiene que luchar para quedarse callado en más de una ocasión. Pero la única cosa que lo hace seguir adelante por encima de todo es el orgullo que Blaine tiene él. Es presentado en todas partes, con una mano firme en la parte baja de su espalda mientras saluda a los distinguidos huéspedes. Si hay cejas levantadas, o comentarios pronunciados, a Blaine no le importa o simplemente decide no oírlos mientras muestra con orgullo a su joven marido.

El momento en que se reúnen es divertido; se encuentran con Jonathan y Teresa en Londres para una noche ruidosa, y disfrutar de las vistas con unos completamente sobre emocionados Ken y Gill. Recorren París por su cuenta, de la mano mientras caminan por el Sena con Kurt riendo con indulgencia a la palidez de Blaine cuando sugiere la Torre Eiffel -y en su lugar optan por tomarse fotos ridículamente tontas el uno al otro en la parte inferior. Riccardo les da un recorrido detallado de Roma y después de Venecia, y en el momento en que llegan a Berlín en su última parada de la gira, Kurt y Blaine se sienten abrumados por todo lo que han visto.

Sin embargo, no se puede escapar el hecho de que Kurt se siente solo. Son muy pocos los cónyuges que se han unido para la duración de la gira, y mientras que Kurt está muy agradecido por la compañía de Gill en Inglaterra y Lucía en Italia, todavía se enfrenta pasando largos periodos por su cuenta mientras Blaine ensaya o asiste a las funciones a las que simplemente él no fue invitado. Él pretende que no le importa -él sabe lo molesto que estaría su esposo si se diera cuenta de la magnitud del aislamiento de Kurt, pero es difícil quedarse solo en la habitación de un hotel suntuoso, o paseando por las calles de París en busca de un café, cuando todo lo que realmente quiere hacer es acurrucarse en los brazos de su marido y quedarse allí. La idea de volver a Chicago le molesta por primera vez en la historia, y él sabe que es debido a la perspectiva del trabajo. Ya ha estado en el lado receptor de una llamada telefónica brusca y estridente de su agente, exigiendo saber lo que está haciendo galanteando por Europa cuando debería estar asistiendo a una audición para Sweet Charity. Se disculpa a regañadientes, explicando que necesitaba escapar, pero no se le deja ninguna duda de que su contrato está en peligro si no acepta trabajo cuando regrese.

Él está cruzando la calle en Berlín un día -en su camino a la sala de conciertos para encontrar a Blaine para el almuerzo cuando ve algo que lo detiene en seco. Una enorme sonrisa se forma en su rostro y corre, sin aliento y eufórico hacia Blaine, tirando de él hacia afuera para que vea.

— ¡Mira! —exclama alegremente, señalando un gran cartel y al quiosco de periódicos junto a él.— ¡Mira!

— ¡Joe!

— ¡Ese es el cartel de su película! —Kurt chilla emocionado,— ¡Y está en alguna revista para adolescentes!

— ¡Excelente! —ríe Blaine, agarrando varias copias y entregando su dinero.— No puedo esperar para burlarme de él acerca de esto.

— Si alguna vez llegamos a hablar con él, —Kurt dice con una sonrisa tensa.— Han pasado meses.

— Sabíamos que iba a ser duro, —dice Blaine, tomando la mano de su marido y caminando por la calle.— Parece que podría terminar siendo más grande de lo que imaginábamos. Escríbele, tal vez te llamará.

Kurt espera hasta que está de vuelta en el hotel, calculando la diferencia de horario, y con la esperanza de que no sea demasiado pronto, pero al segundo en que su mensaje de texto es enviado, una solicitud de FaceTime ilumina su pantalla y él acepta ver a Joe sentado en la cama, con el cabello en todas direcciones y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— Ah, el rostro de la Felicidad Pura, —Kurt se ríe, sosteniendo la revista, a lo que Joe hace una mueca.— Qué retrato más exacto.

— Compórtate, —dice sonriendo, con la voz áspera por el sueño.— ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, —Kurt asiente.— Sin embargo, te extraño. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos.

— Así es, —confirma Joe.— Yo también te echo de menos. Te necesito a ti y a uno de tus abrazos. —Pasa saliva y Kurt se da cuenta de que sus ojos brillan.— En realidad... tal vez FaceTime no fue una buena idea, —dice negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque puedo verte pero no tocarte, y en una forma totalmente hetero, eso hace mi cabeza.

— Joe...

— Hablo en serio cuando digo que te extraño, Kurt, —Joe se apresura a decir.— Todo esto es maravilloso y como una especie de sueño, pero... pero daría cualquier cosa por volver a como eran las cosas antes. Ir a clase contigo, tomar café y escucharte gemir sobre cómo Blaine siempre gana en el monópoly. Todo ese tiempo que pasamos juntos, todos esos momentos cotidianos aparentemente interminables... y que no atesoré. Y ahora que se han ido. Nunca vamos a lograr tener de vuelta a esos _Kurt y Joe..._ Estoy tan jodidamente solo aquí. Rodeado de gente, pero completamente solo. Hollywood no es una historia bonita, te lo puedo decir.

Kurt suspira, llegando a tocar su pantalla mientras su amigo se ahoga con sus lágrimas.— Oh Joe. No todo es malo, —intenta.— Cooper y Claire están viendo por ti...

— Son increíbles, —confirma.— Pero necesitaba encontrar mi propio hogar, entre otras cosas porque un paparazzi me fotografió saliendo del cine con Maddie, y aunque Taylor también estaba allí, mi publicista tuvo que pagar una suma enorme para que las imágenes no se publicaran. Ella tiene dieciséis, Kurt. Puedes imaginar cómo sería la historia.

— Eso es asqueroso.

— Lo sé. Así que ahora no tengo permitido estar en público con ellos, lo que es una mierda porque disfruté mucho pasar tiempo con ellos. Todavía voy a cenar cada vez que puedo, pero está resultando ser cada vez más difícil. Lo siento, —dice, levantando la cara para mirar a la pantalla.— No era mi intención estár tan molesto. Ha pasado un largo rato, supongo.

— No te preocupes por eso, —le dice Kurt.— Parece que yo estoy pasando la mayor parte de mi tiempo llorando en soledad, así que es refrescante ver a alguien más sufrir.

Joe se ríe y saca la lengua antes de ponerse serio una vez más.— ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Están Blaine y tú...?

— Blaine y yo somos maravillosos, —Kurt se apresura a tranquilizarlo.— No hay problemas en lo absoluto... excepto que el tiempo a solas con él es como oro en polvo.

— Le está yendo bien, ¿por lo que entiendo? He estado tratando de mantenerme al día con la gira...

— Le está yendo mejor que bien, —dice Kurt con el rostro iluminado de orgullo.— Ahora es líder de la orquesta, como ya sabes, pero Riccardo le ha pedido que se vuelva concertista de piano también. En general utilizan músicos invitados, pero quiere que Blaine lleve a cabo algún tipo de concierto en primavera, y también que toque un par de piezas en el disco, en el que comenzará a trabajar en cuanto regresemos. Es como que han dejado de pedir o audicionar a alguien más, Blaine obtiene la preferencia.

— Y su canción está en este álbum, ¿sí? ¿Y la tuya?

— La suya, sí. La mía, no. Hay demasiadas complicaciones con los derechos de la canción o algo así. Pero eso está bien, —añade apresuradamente.— Riccardo aún me hizo grabarla con la esperanza de utilizarla en el futuro.

— ¿Así que todo viene para Blaine?

— Bastante. ¿Joe? —Hace una pausa, mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior hasta que Joe lo insta a continuar.— ¿Puedo ser totalmente honesto?

— Por supuesto, Kurt.

— Es como que... me encanta, pero lo odio. Estoy tan orgulloso de él, y estoy feliz de que su talento está siendo reconocido, por supuesto que lo estoy. Él es mi marido y yo lo amo...

— ¿Pero?

— Pero... pero... oh mierda, yo no sé ni por dónde empezar, y me voy a odiar a mí mismo por haber dicho todo esto. —Respirando profundamente, cierra los ojos y simplemente suelta todo.— Estoy celoso, para empezar. Quiero un éxito así. Quiero que me ofrezcan trabajos sin tener que audicionar, o tener que demostrar lo que valgo porque todo el mundo ya tiene suprema confianza en mí. Quiero ser yo el que lo presente a dignatarios importantes, no al revés. Odio el hecho de que tanta gente quiera tener sus sucias manos sobre él todo el tiempo... Como tú, extraño cómo solían ser las cosas, cuando volvía a casa de la universidad y él estaba encerrado en la sala de música, entonces él dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y venía a escucharme hablar de mi día... Y yo tenía cosas para decirle, a diferencia de ahora cuando lo sigo como un perrito o permanezco en una habitación vacía de hotel, esperando su regreso. Si tengo suerte, regresará alrededor de la medianoche, y si todavía está con la adrenalina a tope, puede que tengamos sexo. Pero la mayoría de las noches, llega cansado hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos y sólo toma una ducha rápida antes de dormirse. Pero aquí está el detalle, cuando estamos juntos -en sus días libres o cuando vamos de excursiones organizadas por nosotros, es maravilloso. Todo es perfecto y sé que para él, yo soy la estrella más brillante del universo. No dudo de su amor, ni de sus intenciones, ni de su sinceridad en absoluto... y por eso me siento como una mierda quejándome de todo.

— Pero te estás quejando porque sientes que no tienes autoestima, ¿me equivoco?

— ¡Sí! —llora Kurt, muy feliz de hablar con alguien que lo entiende tan bien.— Ya sabes, mi papá y Carole siguen con lo maravilloso que es que Rachel se mudó de nuevo para estar con Finn -pero ella nunca lo habría hecho si no hubiera tenido éxito en Broadway, en primer lugar; se habría quedado allí hasta lograrlo, al diablo el marido. Yo la amo, pero ella es la persona más egoísta que conozco. La gente dice eso de mí también, pero yo estoy aquí, en medio de una jodida Alemania, detrás de mi marido para que no tenga que estar solo, y todo el tiempo me siento físicamente enfermo ante la idea de tener que regresar a Chicago y pasar por aún más audiciones, más rechazo, más fracaso. Siento, de verdad, como que quiero que Blaine diga 'ya es suficiente, he conseguido mis sueños, ahora es el momento de que Kurt haga el intento,' pero él no puede hacer esos sueños una realidad para mí. Él ha hecho realidad todo lo demás, pero no puede hacer esto.

— Dios. Digamos las cosas como son, ¿por qué no? —Joe dice con una sonrisa suave.— ¿Has hablado con Blaine acerca de esto?

— Sí. Pasamos por esto en Navidad, y como siempre, Blaine estuvo perfectamente maravilloso acerca de todo. Él me entiende, me escucha y me da buenos consejos. Pero el problema está en mí. Y no va a mejorar, ¿no? Blaine todavía está en ascenso. No sé cuánto tiempo pueda contenerlo la orquesta antes de que le ofrezcan los mega dólares y renuncie para convertirse en un violinista o pianista en solitario, y si eso ocurre y yo todavía estoy sentado aquí, asistiendo a audiciones ocasionales siempre que alguna producción se desespera, entonces no sé lo que haré.

— Bueno, como yo lo veo, tienes tres opciones, —Joe dice con firmeza.— Uno, te aguantas y te callas. Guardas tu lengua, sonries dulcemente y dejas que Blaine te mantenga en zapatos de diseñador para que los uses en audiciones de mierda. Dos: Renuncias completamente a la actuacion. Encuentras una nueva carrera. Confeccionando ropa, Colecciones de diseño... lo que sea. Tres: Vuelves a casa y realmente vas por ello. Asistiendo a cada maldita audición. Tomando cualquier papel que te ofrezcan, incluso si eso significa estar lejos de tu marido y no asistir a todos los conciertos en los que está. Trabaja en papeles de coro, anuncios, papeles secundarios... haz que tu nombre sea conocido, y espera y reza para que todo resulte para ti. Pero tienes que hacer algo, Kurt, o esto va a destruir tu matrimonio antes de que incluso haya empezado.

— Tres, —Kurt susurra a través de una cascada de lágrimas.— Elijo la tres.

**. . .**

Así que Kurt se pone a ello, tomando el consejo de Joe y asistiendo a cada audición que le es posible. Y finalmente, _finalmente_ , el trabajo viene en su camino... Pero no necesariamente el tipo de trabajo que quiere. Ser el Soldado número tres en una versión musical de "El Jardín de los Cerezos," de Chéjov (1), tiene a Kurt de un humor enérgico durante semanas. Modelar para la campaña de salud sexual masculina lo ve negándose a abandonar el apartamento durante dos semanas con el temor de ser reconocido -aunque es sólo su espalda desnuda lo que se utiliza, y cuando es contratado como parte del coro de "Hermanos de Sangre," sólo para descubrir que a Santana le han dado un papel hablado, cualquier auto-compostura que tenía, se evapora.

— ¡Esa perra de mierda! —Se enfurece hacia Blaine, que -en un extraño día libre- está descansando en el sofá.— ¡Ha hecho esto deliberadamente!

— No lo creo, —dice Blaine con calma, colocando sus anteojos y el periódico a un lado y haciendo señas a Kurt para que se siente en su regazo. Pero Kurt está ardiendo de rabia y no le hace caso, yendo y viniendo en el apartamento con enojo.

— No me pondría delante de ella para estar recibiendo compensaciones de Martha en cuanto a qué audiciones estoy asistiendo, —él echa pestes.— Sólo para fastidiarme.

— Ella es una de tus mejores amigas, —razona Blaine.— No veo...

— No Blaine, —se pone furioso, girando hacia él.— Ella es tu amiga, no la mía. Tú me la robaste y la alejaste de mí cuando yo tenía dieciséis años, y desde entonces ha estado yendo por mí.

— Está bien. Ni siquiera voy a escucharte, porque sabes que es una tontería, —dice Blaine, poniéndose sus anteojos y recogiendo el periódico una vez más.— Santana y Lacy tienen un apartamento, con alquiler y facturas que pagar como cualquier otra persona. ¿Cómo puede ella estar saboteando tu carrera cuando ni siquiera pueden representar los mismos roles? Estás siendo ridículo. Y en cuanto a la cuestión de la amistad, yo podría ser un poco más cercano a ella que tú, pero eso no significa que ella no te ame, porque sé que lo hace. Ahora bien, o te sientas y dejas de rabiar o llevas tu comportamiento infantil a otros lugares.

Blaine es recompensado un momento después con el fuerte golpe de la puerta del apartamento.

**. . .**

Para el momento en que llega su primer aniversario de bodas, Blaine está siendo muy cuidadoso; asustado de expresar su opinión sobre cualquier cosa por temor a represalias, sin siquiera molestarse en decirle a Kurt a dónde va, o quién está asistiendo a sus conciertos, en caso de réplicas aún más amargas. Toma el teléfono varias veces para llamar a Wes, a Burt, a su mamá... incluso a Santana, pero él ni siquiera sabe dónde empezar. Así que cierra sus labios, pasa menos y menos tiempo en el apartamento, y evitando a su esposo mientras su matrimonio lentamente se desmorona.

Él llega a casa del trabajo, cansado, abatido y sin saber lo que va a encontrar. Kurt está sentado nerviosamente en el sofá, como si estuviera esperando a que apareciera. Él mira hacia arriba, deja de morder sus uñas y trata de sonreír.

— Hey.

— Hey.

— Yo... no te vi esta mañana.

— No, —Blaine se quita los zapatos y se instala en el sillón de enfrente, extrañamente animado por la forma en que el rostro de Kurt cae.— Todavía estabas dormido cuando me fui.

— Iba a hacer el desayuno, —intenta Kurt.

— No me fui sino hasta las diez, Kurt.

— La próxima vez, tal vez.

— Tal vez.

— Entonces... Feliz Aniversario.

— Sí, —Blaine suspira.— Igual.

— ¿Blaine? ¿Estamos peleando?

— Ya no sé lo que estamos haciendo, —Blaine responde honestamente.— Hemos estado juntos seis años, es nuestro primer aniversario de bodas y honestamente puedo decir que, aparte del bache en la graduación, no creo haber estado jamás tan inseguro acerca de nosotros como lo estoy ahora.

— Blaine...

— ¡Esto es una mierda! —se enciende, levantándose de su silla y comenzando a caminar.— Quería que hoy fuera perfecto. Quería que el desayuno perezoso en la cama, quería estar enviándote mensajes de texto coquetos de ida y vuelta todo el día, quería volver a casa y anunciar que íbamos a cenar... pero... pero... estamos así, —termina sin convicción, señalando entre ellos.— Ambos tan inmersos en la progresión de nuestras carreras, tan arrastrados por la amargura y la desesperación, que nos hemos perdido de vista el uno del otro, y lo que significamos el uno para el otro. Kurt, te amo, —dice, de rodillas delante de él mientras dos lágrimas rruedan por su rostro.— Has estado enojado, molesto y tan jodidamente incómodo de convivir, pero he respondido apartándome de ti en lugar de ayudarte, y lo siento mucho. Por favor perdóname y déjame llevarte a cenar, no cancelé la reservación, por si acaso.

— ¿Quieres que yo te perdone? —Susurra Kurt, buscando con la mirada en los opuestos ámbar llenos de lágrimas.— Oh Blaine, —estirándose, lleva una mano temblorosa para acunar la mejilla de su marido.— No hay nada que perdonar. No has hecho nada malo. El cielo sabe que yo también me habría alejado si tú me hubieras estado tratando de la manera en que yo lo he hecho. Me quedé despierto hasta las cuatro de la mañana, tratando de encontrar la manera de hablar de esto contigo. No quiero perderte, y yo también quería hacer de este el aniversario perfecto para ti. Pero me quedé dormido y cuando me desperté, te habías ido y yo... —dejando de hablar, se limpia unas pocas lágrimas antes de descansar los brazos sobre los hombros de Blaine.— También hice reservaciones para la cena, así que supongo que será mejor que cada uno de nosotros digamos en qué lugar reservamos y luego decidiamos a dónde vamos a ir.

— El John Hancock Center (2), —dice Blaine con voz ronca.

— Igual, —sonríe Kurt.— Debería haberlo sabido.

— Bueno, yo no creo que estemos como para sentarnos en distintas mesas, ¿verdad? —dice Blaine, ofreciendo una débil sonrisa.

— ¿Blaine?

— ¿Sí, Kurt?

— No vas a renunciar a nosotros, ¿verdad?

— No. —Su respuesta es firme, decidida.— Nunca.

— ¿Incluso si estoy triste y de mal humor?

— Incluso entonces.

— ¿Incluso si empiezo a vestir pantalones de chándal y zapatillas deportivas?

— Estaría alarmado, pero no terminaría nuestro matrimonio, —dice Blaine, comenzando a sonreír.— Sólo te enviaría a asesoramiento.

— ¿Incluso si Tom Hardy (3) viniera a tocar a la puerta?

— Bueno...

— ¡Lo sabía! —Kurt se ríe, y Blaine se une feliz.— Superficial y voluble.

— Totalmente. —Descansando sus frentes juntas, Blaine mira profundamente a los ojos de Kurt.— Echo de menos reír contigo. Eso es lo que está doliéndome más.

— Lo siento mucho, Blaine. En serio.

— Sólo dame un beso, —respira.— Bésame hasta que ni siquiera pueda recordar mi propio nombre.

Tomando el rostro de Blaine en sus manos, Kurt lo besa profunda y ferozmente, apartándose para dejarlos a ambos sin aliento. Sus pupilas están dilatadas y sus ojos brillantes, los labios hinchados y los pechos jadeantes antes de que Kurt se sumerja de nuevo por más, cayendo de rodillas y empujando a Blaine hacia atrás sobre la alfombra. Él cae encima de Blaine, inclinando la cabeza para sentir la boca de Blaine abierta para él mientras sus lenguas se encuentran y ambos toman todo lo que tienen para dar, tirando de su cabello mutuamente y gimiendo mientras su sed por el otro es finalmente apagada.

— Te amo, —jadea Kurt, rompiendo el beso para mirar a Blaine, quien ahora está respirando con dificultad y con una amplia sonrisa.— Te deseo demasiado. —Él se inclina y coloca un beso en el hueco de su garganta, y luego pasa la lengua a lo largo de su clavícula para hacerlo estremecer.

— Vas a estar en problemas si... ¡Oh! Lo hiciste, —gime mientras Kurt hace un chupetón en su cuello.— No puedo ir a cenar con un chupetón, —se ríe, pero felizmente mueve la cabeza para darle a Kurt un mejor acceso.

— Sí puedes, —Kurt respira en su oído.— Todo el mundo sabrá que eres mío.

— Oh Dios, —Blaine gime, frotando una mano sobre su miembro rápidamente endurecido.— Estoy condenado.

Se besan de nuevo, el calor, la presión y la urgencia creciendo hasta que Kurt se rinde y se frota en la ingle de Blaine, alineando sus miembros y meciéndose contra su esposo sin poder evitarlo, quien agarra su culo con fuerza y lo impulsa.

— Sigue, Kurt... dame más... necesito más, —Blaine gimotea desesperadamente, y Kurt toma el ritmo, enterrando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Blaine y mordiendo con fuerza.

— No puedo, —jadea,— Yo...

— Sí, sigue. Vente para mí, Kurt. Déjame verte venirte otra vez. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

— Ahhh, —exclama suavemente, y Blaine observa el rostro de Kurt en trance, mientras sus ojos se cierran fuertemente y su boca cae abierta en un grito de placer. Sin embargo no deja de mecerse, sintiendo la dureza de Blaine presionando con insistencia en su muslo mientras se frota contra él una y otra vez hasta que todo el cuerpo de Blaine se estremece y se viene, diciendo en voz alta el nombre de Kurt y abrazándolo con fuerza. No se sueltan, Kurt cayendo débilmente encima de Blaine, quien frota su espalda alegremente.— Bien alcanzado.

— ¡Ja! Seguro que sí, —Kurt se ríe, echándose para atrás para besar la punta de su nariz.— Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que nos venimos completamente vestidos.

— Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que hicimos cualquier cosa, —dice Blaine con tristeza.

— Cierto.

— Vamos a trabajar en esto, Kurt. Somos demasiado buenos para sólo permitir que todo se caiga a pedazos.

— Lo somos. Y tienes razón. Creo que deberíamos ir a cenar y celebrarnos siendo nosotros. Sr. y Sr. Hummel-Anderson.

— Todavía tenemos que hablar.

— Y lo haremos. Podemos. Durante la cena, ¿si quieres? No veo por qué no, —dice Kurt, notando la forma en que Blaine hace una mueca ante la sugerencia.— Estamos de acuerdo en que no nos rendiremos, y los dos queremos y necesitamos un final feliz en todo esto, así que vamos a sentarnos con buena comida y buen vino, y hablaremos acerca de cómo lograr ir más allá de todo esto.

— Demonios, —murmura Blaine.

— Estoy en lo correcto, ¿no?

— Lo estás, —Blaine confirma, alzándose hasta atraerlo en un beso.— Y tengo semen frío y pegajoso filtrándose lentamente hacia mi culo también, haciendo todo esto aún más angustioso.

Kurt se ríe a carcajadas, rodando fuera de él y poniéndose de pie para levantarlo.— Vamos, tomemos una ducha, viejito.

El rostro de Blaine se ilumina ante la expresión de cariño que no ha escuchado durante meses.— Yo diría que vamos a estar bien, Kurt. Simplemente bien.

* * *

 **(1) Antón Pávlovich Chéjov,** fue un médico, escritor y dramaturgo ruso. Encuadrable en la corriente Realista Psicológica, fue maestro del relato corto, siendo considerado como uno de los más importantes escritores de cuentos de la historia de la literatura.1 Como dramaturgo escribió unas cuantas obras, de las cuales cuatro son las más conocidas, y sus relatos cortos han sido aclamados por escritores y crítica.

 **(2) El** **John Hancock Center** es un rascacielos ubicado en la ciudad de Chicago. Es el cuarto edificio más alto de Chicago, por detrás de la Torre Sears, el Trump International Hotel and Tower (Chicago) y el Aon Center. El edificio alberga oficinas y restaurantes. Es uno de los hitos más reconocibles en el perfil de la ciudad observado desde el lago Míchigan, gracias a su perfil trapezoidal de color negro, y a las dos antenas que lo coronan.

 **(3)** **Edward Thomas Hardy** (Hammersmith, 15 de septiembre de 1977) es un actor británico. Es conocido por la película _Bronson_ (2009) en la que interpreta el papel de protagonista que da nombre a la cinta, además de sus papeles secundarios en películas como _Star Trek: némesis_ o _Inception_ , pero los papeles más importantes que ha tenido hasta el momento y que le han valido las críticas positivas por varios expertos son el de Tommy Riordan en la película Warrior y el del villano Bane en la película _The Dark Knight Rises_ de la saga de Batman. En 2010 recibió el BAFTA a la estrella emergente.


	38. Chapter 38

— Luces divino, —dice Blaine mas tarde esa noche, ofreciendole la silla a Kurt.— Hueles divino, también, —susurra con voz grave mientras besa su mejilla.

Kurt se sonroja, lleno de alegría de sentir mariposas en el estómago nuevamente, y mantiene sus ojos fijos en los de Blaine mientras se sienta frente a él.

— ¿Es una nueva camisa?

— Um... sí. —dice Kurt en voz baja, mirando hacia la camisa blanca con delicado diseño de pequeñas flores moradas.— La hice esta tarde.

— Tú... —Blaine se queda callado, sacudiendo la cabeza con admiración.— Es increíble. Luces maravilloso.

— Ya habías dicho eso, —dice Kurt con una tierna sonrisa, alcanzando su mano.— ¿Por qué estás nervioso?

— Porque quiero que esto sea perfecto, —suspira Blaine.— Ya sabes... nuestra boda parece muy lejana ahora, y todavía la recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Espero que siempre esté así de fresca en mi memoria. Pero se me ocurre que tal vez la tengo en el primer plano de mis pensamientos porque... bueno, porque desde entonces no han habido muchos momentos tan perfectos como ese.

— ¿No eres feliz?

— No dije eso, —contrarresta uniformemente.— Pero regresamos de la luna de miel para lidiar con mi papá y su derrame cerebral, luego estuvimos separados en el verano y... no sé, simplemente parece que ha sido una batalla, eso es todo. Supongo que la vida es así, y debemos aceptar las dificultades tal como aceptamos los momentos placenteros, pero... prefiero los placenteros.

— Creo que todo el mundo los prefiere, —sonríe Kurt.— Pero me duele escucharte decir esas cosas. Hemos tenido buenos momentos. Europa fue divertido...

— Oh, claro que lo fue, sí. Y supongo que si soy honesto, los momentos realmente difíciles no comenzaron sino hasta que regresamos. Tuvimos desacuerdos ocasionales antes de eso, pero lo resolvimos rápidamente, mientras que recientemente... ha habido esta atmósfera de _no me importa para nada._

— ¿Te refieres a "recientemente"... desde que decidí realmente ir por la actuación?

— No, —niega con la cabeza.— Hablo desde que decidiste darle una oportunidad y yo decidí sumergirme en la orquesta. Te lo dije más temprano, no he estado para ti y lo lamento.

— Dudo haberte escuchando, de cualquier manera. —Kurt sonrie tristemente y se separan para ordenar, bebiendo gratamente el vino cuando llega.— Te escucho ahora, —susurra, alcanzando la mano de Blaine una vez más.— ¿Es suficiente?

Blaine asiente fervientemente.— Sí. Porque sé que quieres que esto funcione tanto como yo, y sé que aún me amas. Quiero... No... Necesito que seas feliz, Kurt, porque en los últimos seis años, todo lo que he tratado de hacer es hacerte feliz, pero no puedo tener el control de tu destino, Kurt. No depende de mi.

— Lo sé, —suspira Kurt.— Me di cuenta de ello hace tiempo. Pero la cuestión es que no soy muy bueno teniendo el control de mi felicidad.

— Lo eres. —Blaine se inclina sobre la mesa, descansando su barbilla en la palma de su mano mientras se miran fijamente el uno al otro.— Sólo necesitas descubrir si la actuación te hace feliz.

— ¿Crees que es así? Responde honestamente.

— No.

— Ya veo. —Kurt mira a la mesa por un momento, reuniendo sus pensamientos antes de levantar la mirada.— No estoy listo para renunciar a ello.

— Y eso está perfectamente bien, —dice Blaine, apretando sus dedos.— Pero tienes que intentar no ponerte tan histérico cuando las cosas no salen como quieres. Me hace retroceder. Trato de que no sea así, trato de ayudarte con todas mis fuerzas en lo que sea que estás sintiendo, pero al final, viene un punto en el que me retiro a mi pequeño mundo porque te escucho decirme cosas, comentarios hirientes, atacándome acerca de mi trabajo o mi éxito, y sólo hay una pequeña parte de mi que sigue creyendo que no quisiste decirlo.

— ¡Y así es!

— Sé que así es, —Blaine toma su mano y besa su dorso suavemente.— Pero algunas veces es dificil, es todo.

— Lo sé. Pero debes darte cuenta que también es difícil para mi.

— ¡Lo sé! —Chilla Blaine, un poco más fuerte de lo previsto, y baja rápidamente la voz.— Lo sé. Es por eso que me he esforzado por incluírte siempre en mi trabajo desde ese viaje a Austria.

— ¿Entonces podemos estar de acuerdo en que ambos lo intentaremos un poco más, y que siempre recordaremos lo mucho que nos amamos?

— Creo que eso me gusta un montón, —sonríe Blaine.

El resto de la cena es un acontecimiento feliz, y dejan el restaurante del brazo para una larga caminata por el Navy Pier, deteniéndose a recordar el pasado sobre la propuesta de matrimonio de Kurt. Para el momento en que llegan a casa, los dos están mareados e inundados de amor una vez más, con Blaine deteniendo la llave de Kurt en la cerradura con el fin de inmovilizarlo contra la puerta y besarlo fervientemente.

— Te amo, —susurra contra los labios de Kurt, curvados en una amplia sonrisa.— Tengo un regalo para ti.

— Dime que eres tú, desnudo y extendido debajo de mi, —exhala Kurt, gimiendo suavemente cuando siente los dedos de Blaine deslizándose bajo el dobladillo de su casmisa para acariciarlo ligéramente a lo largo de la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

— Dos regalos entonces, —sonríe misteriosamente.

Se dirigen directamente hacia la habitación donde Kurt se posa en el borde de la cama mientras Blaine hurga en la cajonera, emergiendo triunfante.— Así que, el primer aniversario de bodas es papel, —dice tímidamente.— Y después de los horribles pasos en falso en Navidad, cuando me diste un Stradivarius y yo te di aún más ropa, quería hacerlo bien.

— No fue un paso en falso, —ríe Kurt, tomando la caja.— Sabías que quería un traje Versace, y yo había dejado mis recortes usuales por ahí para que pudieras estar seguro de verlos. Y... ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Los ojos de Kurt descansan en un scrapbook (1), cuya cubierta Blaine ha decorado cuidadosamente con cientos de pequeñas fotos de ellos dos juntos. Levantando la cubierta, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas cuando encuentra cada una de las cartas que Blaine había escrito cuando Kurt estuvo en Londres, todo encuadernado prolijamente dentro y preservado para toda la vida. Lo hojea lentamente, y luego jadea nuevamente cuando llega a las páginas cubiertas de los post it's que Blaine había encontrado en su ausencia. El libro está lleno hasta la mitad, y Blaine tímida y nerviosamente, le ofrece un sobre.

**Para abrir en nuestro primer aniversario de bodas.**

_Mi amado Kurt,  
_

_Bueno, hemos pasado el primer obstáculo. De hecho, hemos pasado un montón de obstáculos juntos, tú y yo, pero lo que quiero decir es que hemos navegado exitosamente a través de nuestro primer año de matrtimonio. No ha sido tan fácil en realidad, ¿o sí? Pero tengo que decir que, a pesar de todo, estoy más feliz que nunca._

_He sido lo suficientemente suertudo de venir a casa contigo por los últimos cuatro años, y juro que mi corazón todavía se salta un latido cada que salgo del ascensor y camino a lo largo del pasillo. Tu rostro, Kurt. Ver tu rostro cada día me hace más feliz de lo que nunca sabrás. Me haces sentir seguro, feliz... y amado._

_Llamarte mi esposo me hace reventar de orgulloo cada vez, y no puedo imaginar un momento en que eso no suceda. Cuando veo ese anillo en tu dedo, o veo el mío -generalmente cuando toco el piano- me recuerda la promesa, el compromiso que hicimos el uno con el otro._

_"Kurt, prometo amarte fielmente hasta el fin de los tiempos. Prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para hacerte feliz, para mantenerte seguro, defenderte y luchar por ti. Siempre, pero siempre te atesoraré, te respetaré y te mantendré en mi corazón. Eres perfecto para mi, mi único y verdadero amor, y soy todo para ti."_

_Esos fueron mis votos, pronunciados exactamente hace un año. No estoy seguro si he cumplido todo eso en la medida de mi capacidad o no. Me gustaría pensar que sí, pero ¿honestamente? Te he amado fielmente, sí. Te he atesorado y mantenido en mi corazón. ¿Pero te he hecho feliz? Sé que cuando estamos juntos -haciendo cosas mundanas como preparar la cena o ver la TV- somos felices. Sé que en Día de Acción de Gracias, Navidad, Europa fuimos -en su mayoría- felices. Pero creo que debería darte más de mi. Necesito escucharte más, no besarte en la mejilla y decirte que voy a ensayar en este momento pero que hablaremos más tarde, y luego olvidarlo porque llego a casa para decirte todo acerca de las payasadas de Riccardo en su lugar._

_¿Te he mantenido seguro? Lo he intentado. Al menos puedo decir eso. Te proveo financieramente, aunque ahora tú lo haces conmigo también. Sigo con las facturas, mantenemos el auto en conjunto... pero de nuevo, tal vez debería protegerte más. Pero supongo que ya eres un adulto -en un mundo de adultos- y no puedo protegerte de eso para siempre. De hecho, creo que tú haces un mejor trabajo manteniéndome seguro -Nueva York es el mejor ejemplo de ello. Defenderte, luchar por tí... Nuevamente, supongo que no siempre puedo ser tu caballero de brillante armadura. No puedo llevarte hasta un panel de audición y exigir que te contraten para que tus sentimientos no se vean afectados, no es práctico y además, me matarías. Pero necesito hacer más por tí en un nivel práctico. Sé que Joe te dijo que asistieras a cualquier audición, y es un buen consejo hasta cierto punto, pero creo que debemos discutir cada una de las audicones a las que te llamen para decidir si realmente vale la pena. No necesitas el dinero, sólo estás haciendo esto por satisfacción propia, y algunas veces creo que tomar un trabajo sólo por intentar y sentirte bien contigo, en realidad puede terminar haciéndote sentir peor._

_Kurt, eres increíble. El hombre más maravilloso que he conocido o que alguna vez conoceré. No te menosprecies o desestimes a ti mismo. Déjame hacerte sentir bien contigo mismo. Déjame ayudarte. Lo siento si te he decepcionado como esposo este último año, y te prometo hacerlo mejor, y cumplir esos votos que hice. Pero por favor, sabe esto... por encima de todo, no hay otro lugar en el que prefiera estar._

_Siempre tuyo,_  
_Tu esposo, Blaine._  
 _xxx_

Kurt no habla, sólo deja que el pedazo de papel vuele hacia el suelo. Lo mira caer, sin saber qué sentir. Puede ver las piernas de Blaine cuando se levanta, nervioso esperando por alguna reacción, pero sus lágrimas son demasiado gruesas y rápidas para hablar. El silencio parece extenderse hasta que finalmente se las arregla para encontrar su voz.— ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado esperando para decir todo eso?

— Hace un tiempo. Un par de meses, supongo, —Blaine susurra con un leve encogimiento.— No sabía como, y luego decidí sentarme y escribirte una carta para nuestro aniversario, y simplemente salió.

— Poprque... Tal vez no siempre lo digo, pero en realidad pienso que eres un marido bastante increíble. El mejor, de hecho. Y en serio me molesta pensar que te has sentido de ese modo acerca de ti mismo, que no has cumplido tus votos, porque para mi, no sólo los has cumplido, has sobrepasado todas las exectativas que tenía.

— Oh.

— Me pregunto, —dice, sin dejar de mirar a los pies de Blaine, sin levantar la vista.— ¿Por qué sigues aguantándome? Porque he sido menos que fácil de sobrellevar, y te he hecho pensar que eres un fracaso.

— No me hiciste pensar eso, lo pensé yo mismo. Y te aguanto por varias razones. Tienes veintidós. Todavía estás creciendo, por Dios santo. Es una edad ridículamente joven para estar atado a una persona. Seamos honestos aquí, si ambos fuéramos de tu edad no estaríamos casados todavía. Tal vez estaríamos comprometidos, pero hasta ahí. No habríamos vivido juntos durante la universidad, y probablemente después de que hubieras encontrado tu propio hogar con algunos amigos por un tiempo, es decir, cuando pasara toda la mierda, podría haberme alejado y regresado cuando todo estuviera feliz otra vez. Pero no quiero eso, pero tampoco espero que seas capaz de lidiar con esto de manera exitosa, y que aún así seas perfectamente cortés conmigo en medio de ello. Sin embargo, la razón principal por la que te aguanto, es porque te amo y te adoro sin medida.

Levantándose, Kurt va hacia él, abrazándolo fuerte mientras se funden en los brazos del otro.— Igual, —susurra en su oído.— Igual. Para siempre.

— Te necesito. —Blaine se acurruca en su cuello, llevando sus manos bajo la camisa de Kurt para encontrar su suave y cálida piel.

— Nos necesitamos mutuamente, —Kurt susurra dulcemente.— Intentemos hacerlo sin ropa esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?

— Si no, entonces lloraré, —ríe Blaine.

— Levanta las cobijas.

— ¿Dónde están...? —Blaine comienza cuando se da cuenta que no están sus osos, pero cuando tira del edredón, los encuentra debajo y ríe cuando lo nota.— ¡Les hiciste los trajes de a boda!

— Feliz aniiversario, —sonríe Kurt, real, abierto y honesto cuando se da cuenta de lo mucho que a Blaine le gustan.— Réplicas exactas. Y revisa los bolsillos de sus chaquetas.

Unos anillos diminutos de metal están escondidos dentro de cada uno, junnto con dos pedazos pequeños de tarjetas con sus votos pulcramente impresos en ellas.— Para recordarnos, —dice Kurt, llegando detrás de Blaine y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.— Siempre.

— Son hermosos, pero van a tener que voltearse hacia la pared. —Blaine lleva los osos a través de la habitación, acomodándolos en el sillón hacia la esquina.— Es momento de quirtarnos la ropa. —Empuja a Kurt hacia atrás hasta que grita con sorpresa, sintiendo la manija de la puerta del vestidor presionando contra su espalda. Adentro.

— ¿En el clóset?

— En el clóset.

— Estoy muy seguro que salimos hace años, —Kurt bromea, pero abre la puerta y entra, deseando saber el plan de Blaine.

Se besan por largo tiempo, cosa que a Kurt no le importa en lo más mínimo mientras se relaja y se vuelve dócil en brazos de Blaine, que parece feliz de tener el control, deshaciéndose de la camisa de Kurt en tiempo récord junto con la suya, y gimiendo cuando sus pechos se encuentran.— Realmente me enciendes, —jadea Kurt cuando Blaine mueve sus labios para arrastrarlos por su cuello.

La voz de Blaine viene caliente y pesada en su oído, haciéndolo temblar de deseo.— Esa es la idea.

Las manos de Kurt se deslizan con entusiasmo detrás de los pantalones de su esposo, toqueteando su trasero mientras Blaine muerde, besa y chupa su camino por el pecho de Kurt antes de caer de rodillas.— Oh, sí. Chúpame, —gime Kurt.— Por favor, Blaine, chúpame.

Blaine mira hacia arriba, buscando a tientas para abrir los pantalones de ambos y deslizar los de Kurt hasta el suelo.— Lo que mi esposo quiera... —Su boca lo envuelve, haciendo que las caderas de Kurt se sacudan y que grite, sus dedos traspasando el gel en el cabello de Blaine mientras se empuja profundo en la garganta de Blaine.— Mierda... lo siento, lo siento, —dice cuando Blaine se ahoga, pero él galantemente niega con la cabeza y continúa, trabajando su boca y lengua soobre él y en la forma en que sabe que hará a Kurt desmoronarse rápidamente, y lo hace, cogiendo el rostro de Blaine duro y rápido antes de que Blaine se quite de repente para tomar sus bolas en la boca.— ¿Calculo que puedes ir dos veces? —pregunta Blaine, su respiración entrecortada y desesperada mientras lo mira.— Porque realmente quiero...

— Lo que quieras. Hazme lo que quieras, —suplica Kurt.— Lo haré las veces que quieras, pero... no te detengas.

— Mmm, —responde Blaine, su boca llena de pene otra vez mientras le sonríe y lleva una mano para acariciar las bolas de Kurt cuando se retraen y se derrama en la boca de Blaine, quien ansiosamente traga cada gota. Pero no se detiene ahí, dándole a Kurt sólo segundos para recuperarse mientras se quita el resto de la ropa y se recuesta en el suelo del vestidor.— Siéntate en mi cara, —ordena él, y los ojos de Kurt se agrandan ante la sugerencia.— Mira en el espejo mientras te hago rimming.

— Oh Dios... —Kurt se queda callado, notando que Blaine se ha acomodado en diagonal para que ambos puedan verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Se posiciona sobre Blaine, de cara hacia sus rodillas y es atraído inmediatamente mientras Blaine besa y lame sobre su trasero como si estuviera hambriento.

— Mierda, —viene su grito ahogado con la boca enterrada en Kurt. Corriendo la lengua sobre su entrada unas cuantas veces, se separa echándose hacia atrás para respirar.— Lo mejor. Esto es lo mejor.

— No. Uh-uh, —ríe Kurt, antes de doblar a Blaine casi a la mitad mientras recoge sus piernas y se inclina para regresarle el favor.— Esto es lo mejor. —No es tan fácil darse besos negros simultáneamente, y Blaine realmente está doblado en el ángulo más incómodo, pero cuando abre los ojos y mira en el espejo, es casi todo lo que puede hacer para no tocar su miembro sólo una vez y venirse ahí y ahora. Por supuesto, la lengua de Kurt se siente completamente perfecta, y cuando desliza un dedo junto con ella, Blaine le corresponde y se vuelve casi un juego de _toma y daca (2)_ hasta que ambos estan enterrados el uno en el otro, lenguas retorciéndose y dedos empujándose, buscando, hasta que Kurt da un grito ahogado y Blaine sabe que ha llegado ahí primero. Él sólo atormenta a Kurt por un segundo, sin embargo, golpea su muslo y lo hace moverse hasta que está en cuatro patas mirándose directamente en el espejo.

— Oh, mierda.

— Sí, —Blaine sonríe mientras llena de lubricante su miembro.— Ya sabes lo que viene. Ojos abiertos. —Agarrandose fuertemente a sus caderas, se guía a sí mismo en el agujero de Kurt que se extiende apretado alrededor de él mientras sus ojos se fijan en los del otro en el espejo. Se mueve lentamente, saboreando la sensación de estar dentro de Kurt después de tanto tiempo en una emoción profundamente erótica que les brinda el mirarse en el espejo. Kurt lucha por mantener sus ojos abiertos mientras Blaine se mueve dentro de él, y recurre a morderse fuertemente su labio inferior, dándole la bienvenida al tirón que Blaine le da a su cabello haciéndolo seguir manteniendo contacto visual.— Ven aquí, —Blaine gruñe, arrodillándose de nuevo y atrayendo a Kurt contra su pecho, enganchando la barbilla sobre su hombro y mirando fijamente a sus reflejos mientras se empuja nuevamente dentro y pasa la lengua a lo largo de su cuello.

— Mierda, —murmura Kurt, alzando un brazo alrededor de la nuca de Blaine.— No voy a durar mucho tiempo así. Mirándote... mirándome... mirándonos.

— Te amo, Kurt.

— Yo también te amo. Muchísimo, —gime Kurt, su voz se convierte en un gemido de desesperación mientras Blaine toma el ritmo ligeramente y se empujaa largo y profundo en su marido, con una mano extendida sobre su pecho, y la otra alcanzando su miembro.— Blaine...

— Lo sé, —jadea en su oído, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el otro a través del espejo.— Conmigo, —ordena suavemente.

— Contigo, —responde Kurt, apretando los dientes mientras se contiene.

— Sí... Kurt...

Se vienen juntos, Blaine agarrándose fuertemente a Kurt mientras sus suaves gemidos llenan el aire, seguido de largos suspiros de satisfacción. Se mueven juntos lentamente, Blaine finalmente apartándose y ayudando a un cansado Kurt a llegar al baño donde le entrega un paño tibio y besa sus labios tiernamente.— Te esperaré en la cama.

— ¿Sabes? Esa es otra cosa que amo de ti, —dice Kurt cuando sale del baño.— Eres un caballero. Después de seis años, podríamos haber dejado de cuidarnos, pero hay cosas que realmente no deberían ser vistas, y siempre respetas eso.

— Lo intento, —sonríe Blaine, rodando hasta que su cabeza descansa en el pecho de Kurt.— No sé si pueda dormir.

— ¿Por qué?

— Demasiado feliz, —dice, posiblemente con la risa más tierna que Kurt piensa que jamás ha escuchado.

Kurt sonríe, besando su cabello.— Ha sido un aniversario bastante lindo, después de todo, ¿no es así? Siento que hemos hablado de muchas cosas, y me siento mucho más feliz.

— Yo igual, niño precioso. —murmura Blaine, bostezando ruidosamente, lo que hace a Kurt reír.— Oh. Tal vez pueda dormir después de todo.

**. . .**

Y sí duerme, y despierta con la luz del sol para encontrar vacío el lado de la cama de Kurt y el aroma de tocino frito llenando todo el apartamento. Estirándose satisfecho, utiliza el baño rápidamente antes de ponerse unos shorts y dirigirse por el pasillo hasta la cocina donde puede escuchar a Kurt hablar por teléfono.

— Sí... sí... entiendo, —dice él. Blaine besa su cuello en silencio mientras pasa junto a el pata tomar café, sintiendo una opresión en el corazón cuando Kurt retrocede visiblemente, pero trata de no pensar demasiado en ello y vuelve su atención a la sartén en la estufa en su lugar, donde el tocino luce muy cerca de quemarse.

— No. No. Está bien. Llamaré hoy más tarde, y estaré ahí mañana... Okay. Sí... te veo esta tarde. —Deja el teléfono y se aferrra al borde de la encimera, respirando fuertemente por la nariz.

— ¿Todo bien? —pregunta Blaine en voz baja.

— No.

— Cuéntame. —Poniendo dos platos de tocino y panqueques en la mesa, lleva a Kurt tiernamente a una silla.

— Martha sólo renovará mi contrato mes por mes, —suspira.— Mi contrato inicial fue de un año, y cuando termine en dos semanas, será de forma continua a partir de ahí.

— ¿Qué? —grita Blaine,— ¿Por qué?

— No estoy consiguiendo suficiente trabajo, aparentemente.

— Estás consiguiendo montones de trabajo.

— Montones no. —corrige Kurt, dibujando en sus labios una tensa línea mientras pica su desayuno con el tenedor.— Lo extraño. Nada substancial. Como sea... —dice débilmente.— Tengo que ir a verla esta tarde, tiene una audición para mi mañana.

— ¿Para?

— Una producción itinerante de "Siete Novias para Siete Hermanos." Cuatro semanas.

— ¿Coro?

— Un hermano.

— Entonces está bien, ¿cierto? ¿Un papel hablado?

— Supongo. Si lo consigo.

— Estoy seguro que lo conseguirás.

—Como sea, —medita Kurt, arrastrando su silla hacia atrás y tirando a la basura su desayuno sin probar.

— ¿Quieres hablar de esto? —pregunta Blaine, de pronto sintiéndose en el límite una vez más.

— No, —estalla él, dirigiéndose a la habitación.— Absolutamente no.

Blane lo deja solo, limpiando el resto del desayunno y cargando el lavavajillas antes de dirigirse a la habitación para encontrar a Kurt bañado y parcialmente vestido acurrucado en la cama, mirando fijamente hacia la ventana. No reacciona al movimiento del colchón cuando Blaine se sienta junto a él, pero cierra los ojos ante la sensación de su mano jugando distraídamente con su cabello.

— Quiero hablar contigo de algo, pero quiero que me escuches y que me prometas no gritar, ¿okay? —dice Blaine suavemente.

— Suena amenazador. —murmura Kurt

— Creo que debes cambiarte a diseño de vestuario.

— ¿Qué? —Su voz se torna oscura inmediatamente, con un tono duro y amargo mientras rueda para mirarlo.

— Creo que me has escuchado perfectamente, Kurt. Eres... un hombre increíble, y te amo muchísimo, pero no creo que lo tuyo sea la actuación. La paciencia no es tu mayor fortaleza, niño precioso, y simplemente no creo que tengas lo que se necesita para esperar tranquilo y trabajar en esos papeles de mierda en lo que llega la gran oportunidad. Los bocetos que haces, los diseños que haces... Son impresionantes. Tienes un talento natural, y realmente creo que podrías hacerlo bien... y ser feliz en ello.

— ¿Es porque no estoy manteniendo mi parte para ser la exitosa y fabulosa pareja gay?

— ¿Qué? —chilla Blaine incrédulamente.— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Kurt se sienta, sus ojos escupen fuego mientras le grita.— ¿Te estoy decepcionando? Estás avergonzado de mi, ¿es eso? ¿Blaine Hummel-Anderson, violinista extraordinariamente talentoso, el concertista de piano y buen tipo, casado con Kurt, actor de teatro musical de segunda quien consistentemente se entrega a actuaciones por debajo del promedio? Sí, el diario La Tribuna no estaría ferliz con eso supongo. ¿Por qué no empujarme injustamente a una carrera más aceptable?

— Kurt... esto... esto es... eres increíble, —Blaine balbucea mientras ve todo el ciclo empezar otra vez.— Esto te está destruyendo... Y estoy aterrado de que vaya a terminar destruyéndonos también. ¿Eres realmente feliz así? ¿Sintiéndote así? Porque tengo que ser honesto... Te amo y estoy feliz de que seas mi esposo, pero ¿feliz de verte así? No... no lo estoy.

— ¿Entonces te quieres ir? ¿Es lo que estás diciendo? Una relación de seis años, casados por un año ¿y quieres tirar la toalla?

— ¡No! ¡Kurt, hablamos de esto anoche! Me casé contigo para toda la vida. Nunca me daré por vencido. Pero quiero que seas feliz. Quiero al niño con el que me casé. Lo extraño.

— Pero ya no soy ese niño, Blaine. Te casaste con un niño inocente de veintiún años. Ha pasado un año. Todo un año de lucha en un mundo de mierda. Un año de rechazos constantes. Un año de nunca sentirme lo suficientemente bueno, de vivir en tu sombra. Y un año de ser presentado como 'Kurt, el esposo de Blaine.' O 'El esposo del músico más venerado de Chicago,' o peor, no ser presentado en absoluto.

— Tenía la idea de que ser presentado como mi esposo debía ser emocionante, no algo para quejarse, —dice Blaine con voz pequeña.— Sé cómo me emociona decir esas palabras. Una de mis partes favoritas de mi trabajo es presentarte a la gente.

— No intentes aplacarme con esa mierda, —estalla Kurt, saliendo de la cama y poniéndose el resto de su ropa.

Blaine niega con la cabeza con asombrosa incredulidad, con ojos brillantes de lágrimas mientras estudia a su enojado y joven marido.— No es ninguna mierda, —dice quedamente, pasando saliva por el nudo en su garganta.— Nunca te mentiría.

— Verás, ahora eso sí es pura mierda, —grita Kurt, girando para enfrentarlo.— Porque sí me has mentido. ¡Pasaste los dos primeros años de nuestra relación mintiéndome acerca de mudarte a Nueva York!

— ¡No lo hice! —grita Blaine, levantándose para enfrentarlo cuando su temperamento arde.— Nunca te mentí, simplemente no fui honesto contigo, que sé que estuvo mal, ¿pero por qué estás sacando todo esto a flote? ¡Lo habíamos superado, Kurt! ¡Habíamos pasado mucho más allá de eso!

— Tal vez tú, —estalla otra vez.— Pero enfrentémoslo, Blaine, si hubiera entrado a NYADA como se suponía que sería, nada de esto estaría pasando.

Blaine retrocede como si hubiera sido golpeado por el veneno de las palabras de Kurt. Sentándose pesadamente en la cama, lucha por respirar, apretando y aflojando su puño.— Tú... cómo pudiste... Kurt... ¿cómo pudiste haberme dicho algo así? —susurra, sin siquiera intentar contener las lágrimas que ruedan por sus mejillas.— Los dos apostamos todo para mudarnos aquí juntos, para empezar una nueva vida en el lugar que nos hacía felices, donde nos pasaron cosas buenas.

— Bueno, claramente ya no es el caso, —Kurt resopla apoyándose contra el tocador y cruzando los brazos.— Pero aún así, —continua amargamente,— fue mejor que no fuéramos a Nueva York. No estoy seguro de cómo es que hubiera podido aguantar tus constantes lloriqueos, tus ataques de pánico, y el sexo de mierda.

— Largo, —susurra Blaine, pasando una mano temblorosa por su cabello.

— ¿Perdón?

— Me escuchaste, Kurt. ¿Quieres hacer esto? Bien. Yo pago la renta de este apartamento; yo decido quién vive aquí, y justo ahora, tú no. Voy a tomar una ducha y cuando salga, quiero que te hayas ido.

— ¡No puedes echarme de mi propio apartamento! —grita Kurt, ardiendo de indignación y rabia.— ¿A dónde demonios se supone que iré?

Blaine hace una pausa en la puerta del baño para mirar hacia él.— Justo en este momento, Kurt, realmente no me interesa.

* * *

(1) El **scrapbook** o **libro de recortes** es la técnica de personalizar álbumes de fotografías. Al guardar recuerdos o recortes en un diario o trozos de papel de regalos se está haciendo scrapbooking.

(2) La expresión inglesa **_tit for tat_** significa "represalia equivalente" (toma y daca, tanto "tit" como "tat" son golpes suaves, por lo que vendría a decir "golpea suavemente al que te ha golpeado suavemente.")


	39. Chapter 39

Blaine se queda en su apartamento todo el día, alternando entre caminar sin descanso, recoger su teléfono para mirar fijamente la pantalla que nunca se enciende, o simplemente sentado, pensando. Para las seis en punto, no puede soportarlo más, se pone un par de zapatos y toma sus llaves. Sin embargo, la puerta se abre desde el otro lado, y un tímido Kurt está ahí, con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Blaine no dice nada, sólo se voltea y se dirige de nuevo a la sala de estar, quitándose los zapatos y regresando a su lugar en el sofá. Kurt lo sigue pero permanece de pie, incómodo y no muy seguro de qué decir o cómo actuar. Aclarándose la garganta nerviosamente, mira fijamente a sus pies mientras habla.

— Yo uh... fui a ver a Martha.

— Bien, —Blaine asiente firmemente.

— Creo... creo que probablemente tomaré el tour, si me lo ofrecen.

— Okay.

— Yo sólo... —hace una seña sin convicción hacia la recámara y pasa saliva.— Necesito empacar algunas cosas, así que...

— ¿Dónde te quedarás? —No es mucho, pero Kurt escucha la voz de Blaine quebrarse, ve el malestar y la desesperación en sus ojos, y se aferra firmemente al hecho de que él no quiere que esto suceda en absoluto.

— Um... con Santana.

— Entonces ella sabe, —declara Blaine.

— No... No he hablado con ella todavía, sólo tengo la esperanza de que ella o Lacy estén en casa.

— Ya veo.

Se produce un silencio, durante el cual Kurt continúa mirando fijamente a sus pies y Blaine estudia sus rodillas, hasta percibir que no lo lleva a ninguna parte, Kurt entra a la recámara y toma una bolsa de viaje del armario. Se sorprende al darse la vuelta y encontrar a Blaine observándolo, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, pero él continúa a pesar de todo y empaca su ropa desordenadamente, sin preocuparse por primera vez acerca del estilo o la coordinación. Una vez hecho esto, cierra la bolsa y se queda ahí sosteniéndola, y finalmente hacen contacto visual.

— Por favor. No hagas que me vaya, —susurra Kurt, dejando caer la bolsa mientras su cuerpo es desgarrado por sollozos silenciosos.— Soy una persona horrible, y no tengo el derecho en absoluto para pedirte que me dejes quedarme... pero te amo tanto, Blaine. No sé qué tan a menudo puedo decirte cosas hirientes y luego decirte que no quise decirlo y esperar que me perdones, pero de verdad, realmente no quise decir nada de lo que te dije. No creo que pueda perdonarme a mi mismo por ello, y no te culparé si nunca me vuelves a hablar otra vez, pero yo... no quiero perderte, —llora, sus ojos y nariz fluyen mientras se rompe por completo y se hunde en el suelo.— Te amo, eres mi alma gemela, y yo simplemente he destruido todo.

— No quiero que te vayas, —dice Blaine a través de una cascada de lágrimas. Niega con la cabeza mientras trata de darle sentido a sus pensamientos.— No quiero que este sea el fin de nosotros, no quiero que jamás haya un final para nosotros... Pero no estoy listo para perdonarte todavía. Tomaste la única cosa que sabes que me molesta más y la usaste para hacerme daño. ¿Sabes cuántas veces me preocupé de que te arrepintieras de abandonar NYADA? Siempre me aseguraste que no sería el caso, y de pronto me echas en cara todo eso como si yo fuera el culpable de todo. Si fue de rabia, o amargura, o lo que sea, no importa, Kurt. Porque todavía duele como un maldito cuchillo.  
¿Sabes?, cada relación tiene su propia dinámica. Tú eres más fuerte que yo, más contundente, apasionado y determinado. Yo soy más tranquilo, el aprensivo cuando me lanzas de cabeza hacia las cosas, y no soy muy valiente... pero eso no significa que sea presa fácil, Kurt. No voy a dejar que me trates así nunca más. Me alejé de Luke porque era demasiado tóxico... Puedo hacer lo mismo aquí si esto continúa. Me va a costar mucho tiempo sobreponerme a esto, y honestamente, espero que consigas este tour, porque creo que necesitamos este tiempo separados para averiguar a dónde diablos iremos después de aquí.

Kurt se muerde el labio, sin confiar en sí mismo para hablar mientras se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y mira a Blaine, quien se sienta en el borde de la cama y pasa una temblorosa mano por su rostro.— ¿Sabes? ¿Cuando veniste a casa?, —dice él, y Kurt asiente.— Estaba de camino a buscarte. No sabía por dónde empezar, pero simplemente sabía que no quería que te quedaras en ninguna otra parte. Creo que ambos dijimos cosas que no quisimos, así que yo también me disculpo.

— No tienes por qué disculparte, —dice Kurt negando con la cabeza.— De verdad. Yo estaba medio esperando volver a casa y encontrarte con una botella de whiskey, y aún así no te habría culpado ni un poco.

— Voy a cenar, —dice Blaine de modo tirante, sin querer ahondar más en la discusión.— Desempaca tus cosas.

— ¿Blaine?

Se detiene en la puerta, sin mirar atrás.— ¿Sí?

— ¿Estaremos bien?

Blaine suspira y baja la cabeza, tratando de calmar su respiración por un momento.— No lo sé.

Pasan su tarde en virtual silencio, con gracias silenciosas de Kurt por su cena, y con Blaine informándole a Kurt cortésmente que va a la sala de música para practicar. Kurt se queda en el sofá, tratando de decidir si llamar a su papá o a Rachel, pero al final -decidiendo que no quiere que nadie más se involucre- mira la TV hasta que Blaine sale para decirle que se va a la cama.

— Sí. Yo también debería hacerlo, —dice Kurt poniéndose de pie. Yo uh... tomaré la habitación de invitados...

— No lo harás, —dice Blaine bruscamente.— Dormirás en nuestra cama conmigo. Es a donde perteneces. Donde ambos pertenecemos.

— Blaine, no creo que... —protesta Kurt, pero la contundencia detrás de las palabras de Blaine lo hacen retroceder e ir a su lado.

— Ve a la cama, Kurt. Ahora.

Se cambia de ropa rápidamente y se mete bajo las sábanas donde espera a que Blaine se le una. Se desconcierta totalmente cuando Blaine apaga la luz y llega a él, pero Kurt va voluntariamente, dejando que lo abrace fuertemente y pase sus manos sobre su espalda antes de rozar muy suavemente sus labios, suspirar y luego soltarlo, dándole la espalda a Kurt.

— Buenas noches.

— Blaine...

— Te amo, —dice Baine como si eso lo explicara todo.— Ahora por favor, duerme un poco.

**. . .**

Cuando Kurt despierta a la mañana siguiente, Blaine ya se ha ido, a pesar aún no son ni las seis. Él limpia frenéticamente en una forma desesperada de pasar el tiempo hasta su audición, y luego camina abatido desde el apartamento, notando que el auto se ha ido y suponiendo que significa que Blaine irá con Wes. Camina a su audición, y aún así llega demasiado pronto, así que se sienta afuera de una cafetería a esperar, el sol de verano corre por su cara -lo que ordinariamente lo haría sentir emocionado ante la promesa del tiempo que pasaría con Blaine y sus familias celebrando el cumpleaños de los gemelos, pero ahora sólo le hace desear que sea invierno, donde sería aceptable acurrucarse bajo un edredón y quedarse ahí. La vibración de su teléfono lo sorprende, pero el mensaje lo sorprende todavía mas.

**Buena suerte... rómpete una pierna. Te amo, mi niño precioso. xxxx**

Y se limpia frenéticamente los ojos mientras cruza la calle y se dirige al teatro. No regresa a casa inmediatamente después de la audición, pero deja que sus pies lo lleven a un pequeño apartamento donde toca a la puerta antes de pensar mejor y darse la vuelta para irse.

— ¿Kurt? —La cabeza de Santana se asoma por la puerta y lo ve casi a punto de dar la vuelta en la esquina.— ¿Me necesitabas?

— No... no... yo... —se calla inútilmente cuando empieza a llorar una vez más y se queda ahí en el pasillo sollozando hasta que Santana se apresura a tomarlo entre sus brazos.

— Oh Kurt, no llores. Por favor, por favor. Vamos, entra. —Lo lleva al apartamento, y Kurt está agradecido de notar que al parecer están sólo ellos dos.

— Creo que lo he perdido, Santana. —solloza en sus brazos.— Creo que hemos terminado.

— Oh, calla, calla, —dice ella, guiándolo al sofá donde ella aún lo sostiene fuertemente.— No lo has perdido para nada. Ustedes dos son para toda la vida. Él regresará, sólo necesita tiempo. Ambos.

— Entonces te lo ha dicho, —solloza.

— No me ha dicho nada, —responde ella con honestidad.— Pero ha estado aquí llorando la mayor parte del día.

— ¿Eh?

— Llegó esta mañana, después de las seis, y me preguntó si se podía quedar por un rato. El tipo se veía terrible, así que lo dejé entrar y le preparé un poco de café. Estuvo increíblemente compuesto hasta que Lacy se fue a trabajar, y luego se desmoronó. Se negó a decirme qué pasaba, pero supuse que tenía que ver contigo, de otra manera, se habría descargado contigo... Entonces... ¿Quieres contarme?

— No creo poder, —susurra.— Creo que quiero mantener esto entre nosotros, ¿si te parece bien?

— Por supuesto, —asiente Santana.— Es tu matrimonio. —Sonriendo dulcemente, le acomoda un mechón de cabello y besa ligeramente su frente.— Sólo asegúrense de hablar, ¿okay?

— Okay, —dice él, ofreciéndole una débil sonrisa.— Ya sabes, eres muy amable.

— Lo sé, —dice ella, dando una palmadita en su rodilla para ir a la cocina.— Pero dile a alguien y te arranco las bolas. Además, mis motivos son puramente egoistas, puedo asegurártelo.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Sí. Ya sabes, Blaine y tú son mi familia. Necesito que estén juntos porque toda mi vida he perseguido ese final feliz.

— Pensé que tenías uno.

— Lo tengo, con Lacy, supongo, —asiente ella.— Pero ustedes, chicos, son otra cosa. Casi todo para mi, de hecho. —Sonrie con tristeza mientras coloca un sándwich en la mesa de centro frente a él.— Pero dile a alguien y...

— Sí, sí.

**. . .**

Se queda con Santana hasta tarde, regresando a casa para escuchar los acordes de una melodía inquietante procedente del piano. La música es triste y melancólica, y Kurt es atraído irresistiblemente hasta la puerta donde observa a Blaine tocar hasta que deja de hacerlo con una mano para palmear el banco junto a él.

Kurt va de buena gana y mientras Blaine continúa tocando, descansa su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo y suspira, satisfecho de permanecer en silencio y mirar sus dedos volar sobre las teclas del piano, obrando su magia. La pieza llega a su fin, pero Blaine se mueve sin problemas a otra cosa, abriendo un ojo para ver la reacción de Kurt cuando empieza a cantar.

 _Right from the start you were a thief,_  
_you stole my heart_ ,  
_And I your willing victim_.  
_I let you see the parts of me_  
_that weren't all that pretty_  
_And with every touch you fixed them._

(Justo desde el principio fuiste un ladrón,  
robaste mi corazón  
y yo tu víctima voluntaria.  
Te dejé ver partes de mí  
que no eran del todo bonitas  
Y con cada caricia las reparaste.)

.

 _Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_  
_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_  
_Tell me that you've had enough_  
_Of our love, our love._

(Ahora has estado hablando en tus sueños, oh, oh  
Cosas que nunca me dices, oh, oh,  
Me dices que has tenido suficiente  
de nuestro amor, nuestro amor.)

.

 _Just give me a reason_ ,  
_Just a little bit's enough,_  
_Just a second, we're not broken just bent_ ,  
_And we can learn to love again_.  
_It's in the stars_ ,  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts,_  
_We're not broken just bent_ ,  
_And we can learn to love again._

(Sólo dame una razón,  
sólo un poco es suficiente,  
sólo un segundo, no estamos rotos, sólo torcidos,  
y podemos aprender a amar otra vez.  
Está en las estrellas,  
está escrito en las cicatrices de nuestro corazón,  
no estamos rotos, sólo torcidos,  
y podemos aprender a amar otra vez.)

Kurt después de haberse sobresaltado al inicio y haber querido huir, ahora se encuentra listo y dispuesto para cantar con él, abrazando la oportunidad de perderse en la canción como lo ha hecho en tantas ocasiones con su marido, pero esta vez es como si cantaran por sus vidas.

 _I'm sorry, I don't understand where all of this is coming from,_  
_I thought that we were fine._  
_-Oh, we had everything.-_  
_Your head is running wild again_  
_My dear, we still have everythin'_  
_And it's all in your mind_.  
_-Yeah, but this is happenin'-_

(Lo siento, no entiendo de dónde vino todo esto,  
pensé que estábamos bien.  
-Oh, lo teníamos todo.-  
Tu cabeza se está descontrolando,  
mi amor, todavía tenemos todo  
y está todo en tu mente.  
-Sí, pero está sucediendo.-)

.

 _You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_  
_You still lie so close to me, oh, oh_  
_There's nothing more than empty sheets_  
_Between our love, our love_  
_Oh, our love, our love._

(Has estado teniendo muy malos sueños, oh, oh  
Todavía descansas muy cerca de mi, oh, oh  
No hay nada más que sábanas vacías  
entre nuestro amor, nuestro amor  
Oh, nuestro amor, nuestro amor.)

.

 _Just give me a reason,_  
_Just a little bit's enough,_  
_Just a second, we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again._  
_I never stopped,_  
_You're still written in the scars on my heart._  
_You're not broken just bent,_  
_And we can learn to love again._

(Sólo dame una razón,  
sólo un poco es suficiente,  
sólo un segundo, no estamos rotos, sólo torcidos,  
y podemos aprender a amar otra vez.  
Nunca me he detenido,  
todavía estás escrito en las cicatrices de mi corazón,  
no estás roto, sólo torcido,  
y podemos aprender a amar otra vez.)

.

 _Oh, tear ducts and rust_ ,  
_I'll fix it for us_ ,  
_We're collecting dust,_  
_But our love's enough._  
_You're holding it in_ ,  
_You're pouring a drink,_  
_No, nothing is as bad as it seems,_  
_We'll come clean_

(Oh, mis lagrimas se oxidan,  
lo arreglaré por nosotros,  
Estamos juntando polvo,  
Pero nuestro amor es suficiente.  
Tú lo estás conteniendo,  
Tú te estás sirviendo una bebida,  
No, nada es tan malo como parece,  
Llegaremos limpios.)

.

 _Just give me a reason_ ,  
_Just a little bit's enough,_  
_Just a second, we're not broken just bent_ ,  
_And we can learn to love again_.  
_It's in the stars_ ,  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts,_  
_That we're not broken just bent_ ,  
_And we can learn to love again._

(Sólo dame una razón,  
sólo un poco es suficiente,  
sólo un segundo, no estamos rotos, sólo torcidos,  
y podemos aprender a amar otra vez.  
Está en las estrellas,  
está escrito en las cicatrices de nuestro corazón,  
que no estamos rotos, sólo torcidos,  
y podemos aprender a amar otra vez.)

Blaine hace por tocar otro coro, pero la mano de Kurt de pronto encuentra su nuca y lo atrae en un largo beso, que para la sorpresa de ambos, él acepta fácilmente -interrumpiendo la canción para poder girarse en el banco y besar a Kurt de vuelta, persiguiéndolo cuando se retira.

— No, —exhala Kurt, y sus ojos bailan con esperanza mientras estudia el rostro de Blaine.— Todavía no. Esta no es la respuesta. Te amo demasiado como para caer en la cama contigo antes de que arreglemos todo esto. Somos mejores que esto, tú y yo.

— Tienes razón, —suspira Blaine, pero no deja ir a Kurt, sólo se mueve más cerca para presionar sus frentes juntas.— Lo conseguiste, ¿no es así?

— Sí, —dice Kurt suavemente.— Salgo en una semana, y tengo ensayos intensos hasta entonces.

— Bien, —Blaine hace una pausa, haciendo un rápido cálculo en su cabeza.— No estarás en Nueva York conmigo.

— No, esta vez no. Te encontraré en LA para el cumpleaños de los gemelos. La gira es por la costa oeste, así que pensé en pasar un tiempo con Joe.

— Ha regresado a casa de Cooper.

— Oh.

— Eso no quiere decir que no puedas visitarlo, por supuesto. —Blaine se encoge de hombros.

— Pensé que estaban preocupados por la prensa...

— Creo que sólo les hizo una seña obsena con el dedo a todos ellos y decidió que era más importante ser leal a sí mismo. Le gusta vivir con ellos, a ellos les gusta tenerlo ahí, así que...

— Cierto. Bueno... Cuatro semanas...

— Sí.

— Algunas veces vuelas para verme...

—No esta vez, Kurt, —Blaine niega con la cabeza tristemente.— Necesito que entiendas esto. Te amo, y quiero que este matrimonio funcione. Necesitamos este tiempo separados, ¿okay? Te llamaré, te escribiré, te enviaré mensajes de texto... pero... en pocas palabras, no quiero verte por un tiempo.

—Genial, —murmura sombríamente.

— ¡No! ¡No te vayas todo enojado conmigo otra vez! —grita Blaine de desesperación.— No es bueno que vuele a San Francisco por veinticuatro horas de ardiente sexo, ¿no lo ves? Eso no va a lograr nada, excepto complicar todo este desastre aún más. Te veré en LA, saldremos del paso por un par de días con todo el mundo y luego, cuando regresemos podremos discutirlo largamente.

— ¿Pero por qué entonces? ¿Por qué no ahora? —Demanda Kurt.— Me estás mandando a una gira sintiéndome como una mierda, Blaine.

— ¡Porque no puedo perdonarte todavía! ¡Es por eso! —grita Blaine, y cualquier compostura que le quedaba vuela por la ventana mietras se levanta y pasea inquieto por la habitación.— ¿Y te estoy enviando fuera sintiéndote como una mierda? Kurt, sólo escúchate. ¡Escúchate! ¿Sabes qué? Todavía no estoy listo para hablar, ni tú tampoco. Necesitas realmente tomarte un tiempo para averiguar qué es lo que quieres y cómo quieres proceder, porque esta conducta de amor violento y pelea constante, contigo haciéndome daño una y otra vez y luego rogando por que te perdone no puede continuar.

— Tienes razón, —suspira Kurt, asintiendo débilmente.— No puedo. Simplemente no sé cómo remediarlo.

**. . .**

— Blaine, —estalla Wes en el teléfono una semana después.— Acabo de tener a Kurt llorando, y quiero decir histéricamente llorando, en el teléfono. ¿Te importaría explicarme?

— Se ha ido de gira.

— Se va de gira cada verano, Blaine, igual quer tú. Apesta, pero ninguno me había llamado en ese estado antes de ahora. Apenas podía respírar. Estaba sentado escuchándolo llorar, sintiéndome mal del estómago, sin poder ayudarlo.

— ¿Te lo dijo?

— Bueno... no, —admite Wes.— No exactamente. Sólo siguió pidiéndome que te cuidara, que tratara de visitarte si podía y que me asegurara de que estuvieras a salvo en Nueva York.

Blaine suspira cansinamente.— No necesitas visitarme.

— Blaine... ¿todo está bien entre ustedes?

Blaine hace una pausa, a una fracción de segundo de desmoronarse y contarle todo a Wes, pero algo lo detiene. El conocimiento de que necesita arreglar esto con su marido, de que esto es lo que significa el matrimonio, lo detiene y se encuentra a sí mismo diciendo— Bien, todo está muy bien.

— ¿Seguro?

— Estoy seguro, —dice Blaine enfáticamente.— Ahora cuéntame, ¿cómo van los planes de la boda?

**. . .**

Se despierta a la mañana siguiente por el constante sonido del timbre, fuerte y continuo en su oído. Mira fijamente al techo, decidiendo si es demasiado temprano para lidiar con Santana, aunque sabe que él le dio la misma manera ruda de despertar una semana atrás. Está agradecido cuando todo se queda en silencio, volviendo a dormir enseguida. Cuando se despierta de nuevo es por un miedo repentino, sentándose muy erguido cuando se da cuenta que hay alguien en su apartamento y... ¿está preparando café?

Aturdido y más que un poco confuso, camina hacia la cocina para encontrar a Wes sentado a la mesa de la cocina, leyendo el periódico.— Santana tiene una llave, —dice él sin mirarlo.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —pregunta Blaine incrédulo.

— Desde que tomó el duplicado de aquí y sacó una copia, aparentemente.

— ¿Qué? Esa chica no tiene límites.

— Ahora mismo estoy agradecido. Mira, Blaine, es posible que no quieras decirle a ella o a mi qué está pasando, y está bien. Pero hay algo realmente malo entre Kurt y tú, y de eso no hay duda. Así que este es el plan. —Dejando el periódico a un lado, mira a Blaine, todavía en sus pijamas y mirando fijamente a Wes como si hablara en chino.— Estaré aquí por una semana. Después de eso, tendrás visitas diarias de Santana y Lacy hasta que llegue Seb.

— ¿Sebastian?

— Viene por unos días, sí. Después te irás de gira con la orquesta, y hablé con un loco italiano que me dijo que tú eras -y hago una cita textual- "el Espectacular Gay Blaine," y me prometió que te echará un ojo. Su obligación termina cuando te ponga en un avión a LA, donde con suerte, tu esposo te estará esperando.

— Kurt...

— A Kurt no le fue tan bien en nuestro pequeño plan, —dice Wes con una pequeña sonrisa.— Sebastian voló a Portland hoy para incomodarlo intensa e indudablemente por unos días. Después de eso es el turno de Rachel. En el lado positivo, si es que él puede seguir adelante, Joe lo estará esperando en LA.

— ¿Ustedes... hicieron todo esto por nosotros?

— Blaine, todos los amamos, individualmente, pero aún más como pareja. Se necesitan mutuamente. Si alguno de nosotros no estuviera seguro, no estaríamos haciendo esto, pero lo que sea que esté pasando, ustedes se aman demasiado como para rendirse.

— Así es, —dice Blaine mientras se hunde en la silla, apretando agradecidamente la mano de Wes.— Realmente lo amo demasiado.

— Entonces supéralo, Blaine. Tienes que hacerlo.

— Lo haré, —asiente fervientemente.— Lo haré. Es sólo que no estoy seguro si él va a poder.

Blaine se encuentra agradecido por la distracción que trae la visita de Wes, y para su eterno alivio, Wes nunca lo presiona por algún detalle, sin embargo, lo sigue como una sombra, incluyendo el quedarse a todos los ensayos de la orquesta.

— Sé qué es lo que te preocupa, y no va a suceder, —le dice Blaine un día cuando llega a casa.— Independientemente de la noche de bodas, no he tocado el whiskey desde... bueno, de hecho hay una botella en lo alto de los gabinetes de la cocina que Kurt puso ahí una vez que estuve tentado. Pero nunca bebí nada.

— ¿La has dejado ahí?

— No la alcanzo, —admite Blaine.— Pero no había pensado en ella hasta ahorita.

— Bien. —Wes está ahí en un momento, agarrando la botella y vaciándola en el fregadero.

— ¡Hey! ¡Es dinero!

— Eh, eres lo suficientemente rico. Ahora ve y llama a tu esposo mientras nos preparo la cena.

La parte del día que Blaine siempre teme parece llegar cuando empieza a sentirse mejor. Su estómago se contrae mientras marca el número y espera, secretamente deseando que Kurt haya tenido un llamado temprano, o que no conteste... cualquier cosa para no tener que soportar la altisonante conversasción y las pausas incómodas.

— Hey.

— Hey. ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, —dice Kurt en voz baja.— Seb vino a casa hoy. Mañananos nos vamos a San Francisco, y Rachel llega el Lunes.

— A pocos días de paz, entonces.

— De hecho, lo voy a extrañar mucho, —suspira Kurt.— Aunque no tanto como te extraño a tí.

— ¿Me extrañas? —pregunta Blaine, con el inconfundible deleite y la evidente sorpresa en su voz.

— Por supuesto. Te amo, idiota.

Blaine ríe.— No me has dicho eso en un tiempo.

— No has reído en un tiempo.

— No ha habido muchos motivos para reír, —dice Blaine y de inmediato se arrepiente de sus palabras tan pronto como salen de su boca, trayendo con ellas el sonido del silencio una vez más.

— No, supongo que no, —dice Kurt después de un tiempo.— Ya sabes... No quise decir las cosas que dije... acerca de Nueva York.

— Lo sé, —suspira Baine.— Pero eso no lo hace más fácil. Y no es sólo eso, ¿o sí? No es sólo lo que dijiste ese día, es... es... son muchas cosas. Tu resentimiento por mi éxito, tu estado de ánimo cuando no consigues una audición, o cuando tomas un trabajo que odias... No se qué es peor, de verdad.

— Y para mi es igual, —se enciende Kurt, pasando una mano por su cabello con exasperación.— Tu estado de ánimo cuando trabajas, silvando o tarareando constantemente, o si no, practicando la misma pieza de música una y otra vez, mientras que yo sigo ahí sin un trabajo al que ir, escuchándote seguir acerca de Riccardo esto, Ken aquello, María esto otro, Abby aquello.

— ¡Te agrada esa gente!

— De hecho, sí. —concede Kurt.— Pero todavía siento como si estuvieras restregándome tu éxito en la cara todo el tiempo.

— ¡No estoy restregándote nada en la cara! ¡Con un demonio! —grita fuertemente.— ¡Quiero que seas parte de ello, pero estás tan colgado en tu proopia amargura y odio hacia tí mismo, que no puedes verlo!

— Okay, okay, —dice Wes alegremente, irrumpiendo en la recámara y tomando el teléfono de manos de Blaine.— Esto no les está haciendo ningún bien. Tómense un tiempo para enfriarse, y Blaine, puedes llamar a Kurt en la noche.

— Mantente al margen de mi maldito matrimonio, —gruñe Blaine antes de encerrarse en el baño.

— ¿Kurt? ¿Está bien? ¿Si Blaine te llama más tarde?

— Lo que sea, —estalla Kurt.— Blaine puede irse a la...

— ¡Okay, adiós! —dice Wes alegremente, colgando y lanzando el teléfono sobre la cama.— ¡La ira es el progreso, Blaine! —dice en la puerta del baño.— Sólo recuerda eso.

Wes se queda con él a través de la ira, Santana se ocupa de él a través del silencio contemplativo, y Sebastian llega para las lágrimas, ofreciéndole a Blaine pañuelo tras pañuelo, dejándolo llorar hasta que lo ha hecho por una hora o más, empezando todo una vez más.

— Y pensar que solía querer dormir contigo, —remarca Seb, tomando la cara hinchada y manchada de Blaine mientras yace acurrucado en la cama.

— Nah, no querías eso, —solloza Blaine, sentándose para sonarse la nariz.

— No, tienes razón, —confirma Sebastian, acomodándose contra la cabecera.— Con cualquier persona, de hecho. Sólo quería dormir con cualquier persona.

— Todavía lo quieres.

— Cierto. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no te envidie.

— No todo es tan bueno como parece.

— ¿El matrimonio? —pregunta Sebastian y Blaine asiente.— Sí lo es. Sólo estás abatido en este momento. Y está bien, tienes derecho. Pero sabes bien que es todo lo que deseabas. Kurt y tú, desde el primer día, cuando todos te molestábamos por tener un flechazo con un niño de quince años... sabías que era donde terminarías, o al menos lo esperabas. Y ambos fueron lo suficientemente afortunados para que eso pasara. Superarán esto.

— Me pregunto si necesitamos un consejero o algo.

— ¿Por qué necesitarías un consejero? —dice Sebastian con una risa.— ¿No tienes amigos?

Blaine agacha la cabeza y Sebastian se ríe, estirándose para alborotar su cabello.— Ooh, tu cabello es tan suave sin gel.

— A Kurt le gusta mi cabello, —susurra, lo que le trae un nuevo brote de lágrimas.

— ¿Sabes? Wes se está alterando porque no le dices qué está mal, pero yo no creo que haya algo malo en absoluto.

Blaine voltea la cabeza para mirarlo.— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Bueno, él no tuvo una aventura... tú no te quieres mudar a México..., Sólo se perdieron de vista el uno del otro.

— Sí, —suspira Blaine pesadamente, acomodándose contra la cabezara junto a él.— Creo que tienes razón.

— Y hablando de ninguna experiencia en absoluto, es un problema común en las relaciones que han durado tanto como la suya. Seis años... Para Kurt es más de la cuarta parte de su vida.

— Oh Dios.

— Creo que como sus amigos, hemos hecho todo lo que podíamos. Necesitas verlo, cara a cara. ¿Y quieres mi consejo?

— Me lo vas a dar de cualquier manera.

— Así es, —confirma Sebastian.— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasaron todo el verano juntos?

— Hace tres años, —dice Blaine, de pronto dándose cuenta de lo terrible que suena.

— Exacto, y fue una mierda, porque no tenían ni un centavo. Él no necesita un tour cada verano... de hecho, realmente no sé por qué se molesta. Pero tu tampoco. Tu banda va de gira todo el tiempo...

— No es una...

— Lo que sea, —lo interrumpe.— Consigue el horario, siéntate con Kurt y vean cuales quieren hacer, juntos.

Blaine permanece en aturdido silencio.— Ese... es de hecho un muy buen consejo. No sé por qué no pensé en eso antes.

— Porque te gusta castigarte yendo a Nueva York cada verano, por eso, —sonríe.— Pero creo que ir allí ha sido fácil y siempre lo va a ser, gracias a Kurt. Sólo déjalo ir. Las chicas se han mudado, no hay nada ahí para ti. Tienes el reconocimiento y la admiración que te propusiste lograr del mundo clásico, ya no necesitas probarle nada a nadie.

— Tengo que ir en un par de semanas, —señala Blaine.— Estoy contratado para el tour.

— Entonces hazlo una vez y luego ve hacia Kurt, —dice Sebastian enfáticamente.— Él te necesita.

Pero es sorprendido cuando después de diez días de gira, Riccardo se acercda a él en Boston para anunciarle que le ha reservado un vuelo a LA para la mañana siguiente.

— No puedo, tenemos Nueva York.

— No, Blaine, —le dice negando con la cabeza.— Nosotros tenemos Nueva York. No tú. Tú tienes un esposo a quien aprecio mucho, y necesitas estar con él. La orquesta puede arreglárselas sin tí. Ve con él.

— No sé que decir, —menciona Blaine, abrumado y lleno de gratitud.

— Puedes decir 'Gracias Riccardo' y subirte al avión, —sonríe.— Y cuando regreses a Chicago, hay una recepcion para el dieciocho. Te necesito ahí para eso... porque es en tu honor.

— ¿En mi... qué? —pregunta Blaine aturdido.— ¿Por qué?

— Relájate, —ríe Riccardo.— Es la gran revelación como nuestro nuevo concertista de piano, eso es todo. El primero que ha tenido la Sinfónica. Bastane inusual mantener a un pianista en el papel de una Orquesta.

— Lo sé. Pero esperas que toque, ¿o qué?

— Un par de piezas, quizás, —Riccardo se encoge de hombros.— Nada de monumental impotencia.

— Importancia, —lo corrige Blaine con una sonrisa.

— Y tu esposo estará de regreso a tu lado a donde pertenece.

* * *

La canción de este capítulo es "Just Give Me a Reason" de P!nk.


	40. Chapter 40

Kurt pasea por el área de Llegadas, sintiéndose enfermo de nervios mientras espera a que Blaine aparezca. Su corazón da tumbos varias veces cuando ve personas que se parecen a él, pero brinca de alegría cuando finalmente ve a Blaine. Se detiene a varios metros de distancia y hacen contacto visual, dejando que su pies los lleven hacia el otro hasta que de pronto, ambos están corriendo; Kurt salta sobre su esposo y envuelve sus piernas fuertemente alrededor de su cintura.

— Blaine, —exhala, y se besan.— Lentamente al principio, como si no pudieran creer que por fin están juntos de nuevo, pero luego, algún instinto animal toma posesión de ellos y se besan duro, con sus cerebros nublados de pasión, lujuria y amor mientras Kurt gime fuerte ante la sensación de la lengua de Blaine en su boca.

— Alto, detente... no, —jadea Blaine, apartándose y poniendo a Kurt de pie.— Digo... no... no es que no me guste, pero es que... aquí... y es muy pronto y yo... Oh, cállate, Blaine, —dice, resoplando una risa nerviosa.— Empecemos de nuevo. Hola, Kurt.

— Hola, Blaine, —responde cortésmente, tomando su maleta.— Vamos, tomé prestado el auto de Joe.

Lanza la maleta de Blaine en la cajuela del elegante Mercedes negro y camina hacia el lado del pasajero donde su esposo admira el auto,— Lindo.

— Muy lindo, —dice Kurt, deslizando los brazos alrededor de su cintura.— No soy tonto, sé que tenemos mucho que arreglar, y que las cosas entre nosotros han estado tensas mientras hemos estado separtados, por decir lo menos, pero te he extrañado mucho.

— Igual, —dice Blaine, y cae hacia adelante para descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt, dejándose abrazar.— Todo eso. Te he extrañado terriblemente. Estaba listo para hablar contigo desde hace una semana, pero quise esperar hasta que estuviéramos frente a frente.

— Vayamos a casa... bueno... a la casa de la piscina, de cualquier manera. Es ligeramente mejor que discutir en el estacionamiento del LAX.

Blaine es recibido cálidamente por todos los interesados, sin embargo no puede evitar sentirse un poco enfadado de que todos hayan estado en LA por tres días sin él.— Ya no importa, —dice su mamá mientras lo lleva hacia el jardín.— Estás aquí, y es lo único que cuenta. Ahora tal vez Kurt y tú puedan resolver esta pequeña crisis.

— No hay ninguna crisis, —dice él con forzada alegría.

— Oh, claro que la hay, mi amor, —sonríe.— Incluso tu papá logró darse cuenta. Puedo ver que están felices de estar juntos otra vez, pero Kurt y tú traen los sentimientos a flor de piel. Ve y habla con él.

— ¿Está mal que no quiera hablar? —un temeroso Kurt pregunta cuando Blaine entra a la casa de la piscina.

— No, —dice con honestidad.— Me gustaría lanzarte a la cama y clavarte en el colchón... pero eso no solucionaría nada, ¿o sí?

— Solucionaría algo, —murmura Kurt, pero en su lugar, permanece junto al sofá, y Blaine se sienta en la orilla de la cama.— Entonces cuéntame... ¿Cómo estuvo Nueva York?

— No fui.

— ¿Qué?

— Riccardo me envió aquí en su lugar. Íbamos a hacer sólo dos noches esta vez, y dijo que podían arreglárselas sin mi. Me alegré. No creo haber podido hacerlo sin tí.

— Oh.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la g¡ra?

— Fue... diferente, —finalmente Kurt se sienta junto a él.— Lindo de alguna manera, tener la compañía de Seb y Rachel, y por supuesto LA estuvo bien porque me he quedado aquí. El show estuvo mejor esta vez. ¿Honestamente? Creo que lo habría disfrutado de no ser por nosotros.

— Sí... fue lindo pasar tiempo con Wes...

— Hablando de mi.

— Yo no dije eso, —dice Blaine con un suspiro exasperado.— Y para tu información, no le he dicho nada a nadie.

— ¿Por qué? No creí que pudieras usar el baño sin mandarle un mensaje de texto a Wes para informarle.

— ¿Quieres parar? —estalla Blaine.— No quiero hablar con Wes acerca de esto, quiero hablarlo contigo. Este no es problema de Wes, ni de nuestros padres, ni de Rachel, o Joe... Es nuestro. Nuestro matrimonio y nuestra crisis. Si no podemos resolver esto de hombre a hombre -juntos como esposos- entonces no nos merecemos estar casados en absoluto.

— ¿Entonces cómo lo resolvemos? —pregunta Kurt de brazos cruzados, desafiante.

— Comprometiéndonos.

— Yo no me comprometo. Nunca.

— Entonces será mejor que aprendas, —estalla Blaine.

— No creo que pueda manejar esto, —dice Kurt negando con la cabeza.— Esto va en escalada, puedo sentirlo.

— Te empujé a esto demasiado joven, ¿es eso?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —chilla Kurt.— Yo te propuse matrimonio, ¿recuerdas?

— Entonces, si crees que eres lo suficientemente maduro como para casarte, ¿por qué no puedes ser lo suficientemente maduro para comprometerte? ¿Eh? De eso se trata el matrimonio, Kurt. No se trata de ceder, no se trata de ser débil, se trata de querer hacer feliz a esa persona especial, sin dejar de ser fiel a ti mismo.

— ¿Cómo?

— Bueno... He hecho un comienzo diciéndole a Riccardo que no haré las giras de verano.

— ¿Por qué? Creí que las disfrutabas.

— Y así es, —se encoge de hombros,— excepto Nueva York. Pero a ti también te gusta hacer giras en verano, y entonces terminamos en lugares opuestos del país, ambos quejándonos y extrañándonos. Así que iré contigo. En su totalidad o en parte de la gira, depende de ti. Pero podemos pasar tiempo juntos en lugar de estar un mes separados.

— Entonces... ¿a cambio esperas que yo te acompañe en cada una de tus giras? —dice mientras Blaine hace una mueca de dolor ante la elección de sus palabras.

— Esperar, no, —dice finalmente.— ¿Que si me gustaría?, por supuesto que sí. Y creo que es probablemente una buena forma de viajar como siempre lo hemos querido... pero si no quieres ir, no voy a obligarte.

— No. No lo harás.

— Estoy ajustando mis compromisos también, —continúa, haciendo caso omiso de la observación mordaz de Kurt.— Dejaré la escritura comercial para enfocarme sólo en la orquesta. No necesitamos el dinero, y eso me dará mas tiempo en casa contigo.

— No te gusta mi elección de carrera, ¿verdad?

Blaine hace una pausa, sorprendido por la franqueza de su pregunta, y sopesa su respuesta cuidadosamente.— No tengo ningun problema con que actúes, —dice cuidadosamente.— Me encanta verte en el escenario, y estoy increíblemente orgulloso de ti. Es... con lo que tengo problema es con todo lo que lo acompaña -llámale el proceso de audición y lo que te provoca cuando no consigues ser parte del elenco.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué haces esto?

— Creo que tienes razón, —Blaine se encoje de hombros.— En muchos sentidos, todo se ha vuelto acerca de mi. Nunca me propuse que eso sucediera, las cosas simplemente se dieron de esa forma y no me di cuenta hasta que casi era demasiado tarde. Pero espero que haciendo esto, tengamos más tiempo para enfocarnos el uno en el otro, tal vez tomar vacaciones juntos... no sé...

— Me gusta como suena eso, —dice Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa.— Mucho. —Se pone de pie y camina hacia Blaine, mirándolo donde permanece observándolo con brillantes ojos ámbar.— ¿Blaine? —arrastra un dedo delicadamente a lo largo de su mandíbula.

— ¿Sí?

— Gracias. Y sólo quiero que sepas... que también estoy dispuesto a comprometerme... primero necesito arreglar un par de cosas en mi cabeza, ¿está bien?

— Um... ¿puedo preguntar... si eso... te llevará mucho tiempo?

— Espero que no, —dice con una sonrisa vacilante.— ¿Esperarás por mi?

— Siempre.

Y así lo hace. En todo el tiempo que están en LA, Blaine nunca presiona, nunca le pide a Kurt que discutan algo, y nunca le dice lo que piensa. Se aferran el uno al otro todas las noches, aunque nunca se mueven más allá de aquellos besos importantes que al parecer, los dos necesitan para sobrevivir. En el día están ocupados, ya que siempre están en alguna visita familiar, y tienden a alejarse el uno del otro, pasando tiempo con otros, porque cuando se enfrentan a tener que interactuar en público, simplemente no parecen saber cómo hacerlo.

Después de tres días, vuelan a casa casi en silencio, ambos com miedo a regresar porque saben que hay algo que tienen que abordar en algún momento.— Esto es ridículo, —dice Kurt finalmente cuando salen del aeropuerto al ardiente sol de Chicago.— Las cosas están mejor, pero no están mejor.

— Realmente no sé que dedir, —Blaine se encoge de hombros mientras esperan un taxi.— Excepto que los dos sabíamos que así sería. Sabíamos que no iban a haber muchas posibilidades de discutirlo a fondo teniendo a mi papá enseñándonos sus habilidades para caminar, a Maddie y a Taylor peleando, y a mamá de aquí para allá llamándole a todo el mundo mi amor.

— Supongo. Esta noche entonces, —dice Kurt decididamente mientras el taxi los lleva a casa.— Podemos hablar como es debido esta noche.

— Sí.

Es sólo hasta que ambos están frente a la puerta, que Blaine se da cuenta.— ¡Oh, mierda! Hoy es dieciocho, ¿verdad?

— Sí. ¿Por qué?

— Acabo de recordar... no podemos hablar esta noche. Tengo una recepción... para anunciarme formalmente como el pianista de la compañía.

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

— ¡No! Riccardo me lo dijo antes de irme, pero he estado tan inmerso en nosotros que lo olvidé por completo, hasta ahorita. Lo siento, Kurt.

— ¿No puedes cancelar?

— No, —niega con la cabeza firmemente.— Es la primera vez que tienen a un concertista de piano de tiempo completo... y también soy el líder de la orquesta... la prensa estará ahí, todos los miembros... dignatarios... tengo que ir.

— Bien, —se enciende Kurt.— Eso sí, no esperes que esté a tu lado. —Irrumpiendo en la habitación, cierra la puerta con fuerza, dejando a Blaine retirarse abatido al piano para repasar algunas piezas para la noche que tiene por delante. Se mueve tentativamente al dormitorio, del cual Kurt no ha salido, y se detiene al lado de la cama, mirándolo y preguntándose si está vez, realmente todo se terminó.

— Por favor, ven conmigo, Kurt.

— No.

Nada más es dicho, y Blaine se ducha y se viste, sintiendo las lágrimas escociendo sus ojos mientras se se anuda él solo la pajarita. Moviéndose hacia la recámara una vez más, se agacha a su lado, entrando en el campo de visión de Kurt, haciéndolo inmediatamente apartar la mirada.— Por favor, —susurra.— Te necesito.

— No.

— La gente sabe que estoy casado, esperarán que me presente con mi otra mitad.

— Lleva a Santana, estoy seguro que ella lo disfrutará.

— No quiero llevar a Santana, quiero llevarte a ti.

— ¿Y por qué querría yo desperdiciar toda la noche en una fiesta en honor a ti y a tu talento? —estalla Kurt, comenzando a gritar mientras se sienta y pasa las manos por su cabello.— ¿Eh? ¡Es todo lo que siempre oigo, Blaine! No necesito una fiesta llena de eso también. ¡Aaagh! ¡Ya no puedo soportarlo! —Tirando de su cabello con frustración, irrumpe en la sala de estar, a donde lo sigue Blaine furioso.— ¡Tú crees que al decirme que no harás las giras de verano me haces sentir bien, pero no! Piensas que puedes ofrecerte a venir conmigo de gira y que estará bien, ¿pero y si no quiero ir de gira en un musical de mierda, Blaine? ¿Qué tal si odio cada maldito segundo de ello, pero estoy muy asustado de admitirlo, incluso ante mi mismo? ¿Entonces qué? Y para acabar, ¡llegamos hoy a casa para descubrir que repentinamente estás reacio a hablar de nuestro matrimonio porque te vas a una maldita fiesta!

— ¿Se trata de la fiesta? —Blaine le grita de vuelta.— ¿Es eso?

— No lo sé, Blaine. ¿Por qué no me dices de lo que tú crees que se trata? —dice Kurt sarcásticamente.— Viendo cómo vamos claramente en torno a este círculo de nuevo.

— Creo que es envidia, —dice valientemente.— Creo que es porque de alguna manera pensaste que tenías que pasar otro verano de gira, ¿pero sabes qué? No tenías que hacerlo si lo odiabas tanto. Podríamos haber ido con la sinfónica juntos, depués podríamos haber volado a Italia, podríamos haber vuelto a Hawaii...

— ¿Y eso lo mejora todo? ¿Eh? No, Blaine. No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Tú sales de gira y te quedas en los mejores hoteles de primera clase, tú y tu pequeña banda son reverenciados por todo el mundo, mientras que yo duermo en moteles de mierda con camas sucias, compartiendo los vestidores con un gay enano llamado Carl que tiene problemas de higiene personal.

— ¡Pero tú elegiste esto, Kurt! ¡Tú decidiste que esto es lo que quieres!

— ¡Porque no voy a ser ese hombre, Blaine! —grita ahora completamente fuera de control.— No voy a ser el amo de casa, o en unos años, el papá que se queda en casa, atrapado en los suburbios con el hijo y el perro, esperando a que vengas a casa con tu salario. No voy a depender de ti.

— ¡Entonces renuncia a la actuación! —Blaine grita con frustración, cerrando los puños con ira.— Cambia a diseño de vestuario, ¡te lo sigo diciento! Dios sabe que eres increíblemente talentoso. No necesitas el aplauso poco entusiasta de una audiencia para sentirte bien contigo mismo, Kurt. Necesitas sentirte amado. —Su voz se torna desesperada y triste al ver a su marido como si fuera la primera vez, solo en medio de la sala de estar, sollozando en silencio y luciendo tan joven, tan perdido y tan terriblemente asustado.— Y yo te amo, Kurt. —dice él en voz baja.— _Te amo._

— Sin embargo, es fácil para ti, Blaine, —solloza Kurt negando con la cabeza.— Haces buen dinero, trabajas en lo que amas, la gente te adora, y yo... yo sólo lucho calladamente en tu sombra, asustado de saltar al mundo real por miedo a fracasar todavía más.

Blaine extiende una mano temblorosa para tocar ligeramente el antebrazo de Kurt, y suspira.— Kurt. No puedo hacer que los directores te elijan, no puedo crear papeles para ti, y sobre todo, no puedo darte valor. Sólo puedo amarte y apoyarte. Hice una promesa, un voto para hacer precisamente eso, y siempre lo haré. Pero no me volveré miserable para hacerte sentir bien, no voy a fracasar para que tú puedas ser feliz. Estoy haciendo algo que siempre quise, sí. Pero tengo treinta y siete años, Kurt. Tú sabes mejor que nadie, cuánto tiempo y lo mucho que trabajé para llegar aquí. Puedes cambiar esto si realmente quisieras. Sólo necesitas creer en ti mismo.

— ¿Y tú lo haces? —pregunta Kurt, levantando la cara hacia él mientras las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.

— Si no hubiera creído en ti, entonces no me habría enamorado de ti, —responde Blaine, inclinándose para besar su mano tiernamente, y luego se ha ido.

**. . .**

— Porque enntonces me dijo: Louisa, querida, ¡no estaba hablando del Carnegie Hall! (1) —La señora que habla con Blaine y Ken se ríe a carcajadas de su propia broma, parpadeando hacia Blaine, que se las arregla para formar una débil sonrisa. Claramente ofendida de no ser el centro de atención, vuelve su conversación hacia otros en su grupo y los ignora mientras Ken le ofrece a Blaine una bebida.

— ¿Blaine?

— Por favor, no, —susurra.— Me desmoronaré.

— Odio verte así, —dice Ken en voz baja.— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Kurt y contigo?

— Sí, —confirma.— Él... nosotros...

— ¡Blaine! —grita Riccardo.— Conoce a Hans. Hans es el director de la Ópera de Míchigan. Le agradas. Necesita que toques para una producción, —aprieta el brazo de Blaine rápidamente y sonríe tranquilizadoramente, dejándolos para que hablen.— Ah, —le susurra a Ken.— Esperaba que viniera más feliz, pero no. No Kurt tampoco.

— No pueden terminar, —un Ken horrorizado susurra de vuelta.— ¿o sí?

— Espero que no, —dice Riccardo.— De verdad, espero que no.

**. . .**

Cuando el teléfono suena, Kurt lo ignora, permaneciendo acurrucado en la alfombra de la sala de estar donde ha estado desde que Blaine se fue. La persona que llama intenta en su celular, una y otra vez hasta que va a tientas desde la oscura habitación hasta el recibidor donde lo recoge de la mesa.

— ¿Martha?

— Sí, soy yo.

— Es muy tarde.

— Lo sé. Escucha, niño. Acabo de tener una llamada. Paul Dubinsky vio Siete Novias la semana pasada en LA.

— ¿El director Paul Dubinsky?

— No, el tipo que trabaja de cajero en Walmart. ¿Qué te parece? Como sea... quedó muy impresionado contigo.

— ¿En serio? —Kurt ríe con incredulidad.— Wow.

— Sí. Está buscando elenco para Rent, —dice ella mientras Kurt se queda sin aliento.— Seis semanas de duración, aqui en CHicago. Te quiere para Roger.

— ¿Él... qué? —susurra Kurt, apretando fuertemente el teléfono.— ¿Ni siquiera tengo que audicionar?

— Nop. Eres su primera opción, niño. Eso es todo. Esta es tu gran oportunidad.

**. . .**

— Es una oferta muy amable, gracias, —le dice Blaine amablemente a Hans.— Pero yo... —Su mandibula cae cuando Kurt se aproxima, vestido a la perfección en un esmokin, con el cabello estilizado de forma impecable, y mordiéndose el labio.— Discúlpeme, —susurra Blaine, sin importarle realmente si Hans lo escucha o no. Todos los ojos están puestos en él mientras camina unos pasos más cerca de su marido, con el corazón latiéndole irracionalmente rápido.— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —dice en voz baja.

— Luchando por ti. —La respuesta de Kurt viene fuerte y clara mientras Blaine se queda sin aliento, y da otro paso hacia él.— He decidido abandonar la actación.

— Tú... —comienza Blaine, pero es incapaz de terminar la frase, mirando fijamente a Kurt en su lugar, que parece envalentonado por sus propias palabras.

— No es para mí. Tenías razón. No tengo ni la paciencia ni la piel lo suficientemente gruesa para lidiar con ello, me está destruyendo... nos está destruyendo... y nuestro matrimonio es lo que más atesoro. Tú eres más preciado para mi que cualquier otra cosa o cualquier otra persona. Nada se comparará nunca con la sensación de ser abrazado por ti, con la emoción de que me llames tu esposo, o con el conocimiento de que tú y yo nos amamos infinitamente.  
Capturaste mi corazón cuando tenía apenas quince años, Blaine. Era tímido, inseguro, y estaba roto. Y tú pacientemente me cuidaste, esperaste por mi, me alimentaste y me amaste, sin nunca pedir o esperar algo a cambio. Algunas veces, cuando la gente nos mira, creo que sólo ven a una pareja con una diferencia de edad sorprendente. Pero somos mucho más que eso. Y la gente no tiene idea, ninguna en absoluto, de a cuánto has renunciado por mi y lo mucho que me has dado. Y no sé por qué, dada la forma en la que te trato algunas veces, pero sé que estoy muy agradecido de que lo hagas. Ya fue suficiente de sentir lástima de mi mismo, ya es suficiente de jugar a ser la víctima, porque tengo más de lo que nadie jamás podría desear. Te tengo a ti.  
Te tengo a ti, te amo y nunca, jamás voy a perderte sin dar una buena batalla para mantenerte. La actución no significa nada para mi si se produce a expensas de nuestra relación.  
Sé que nunca me pedirías o esperarías que eligiera, pero quiero hacer esto, y lo hago de muy buena gana.  
Estoy increíblemente triste de que me haya tomado todo este tiempo darme cuenta, y sólo puedo pedirte perdón una vez más. He sido horrible contigo, Blaine. Real y verdaderamente horrible, y no voy a ocultarlo ni a tratar de dar alguna excusa. Tienes todo el derecho de alejarte de mi sin una sola onza de culpa, pero sabe esto: No se qué voy a hacer ahora, o a dónde ir a partir de aquí, pero te prometo que si puedes encontrar en tu corazón la manera de perdonarme, estaré a tu lado en cada concierto, recepción y gira que haya. Te amaré, te apoyaré y te alabaré porque estoy increíblemente orgulloso de ti. Te mereces todo el éxito que tienes, y más, Blaine, y te mereces un marido libre de amargura y desprecio, que te amará incondicionalmente... Y simplemente, me gustaría tener la oportunidad de ser esa persona.

— Todo, —dice Blaine en voz baja, cerrando la distancia entre ellos.— Te perdono por todo.

Tomando el rostro de Kurt en sus manos, besa sus labios lentamente, tentadoramente, antes de rendirse a su sed sin prestar atención a casi toda la habitacion mirándolos, besando a su esposo fervientemente. Una y otra vez sus bocas se mueven juntas mientras se funden el uno en el otro, la mano de Kurt agarrando la parte posterior de su chaqueta y atrayéndolo cerca, más cerca todavía.

— Creo que lo arreglaron, —Riccardo le susurra a Ken, quien asiente.

— Para ser justos, fue un discurso bastante impresionante. Le perdonaría una multitud de pecados si él me hablara de esa manera.

— No creo que te ame de la misma forma.

—No, —Ken ríe y toma una bebida de una bandeja que pasa.— Son el uno para el otro.

Hacen su mejor intento de lograr el bullicio de la conversación, dejando a Kurt y a Blaine besándose sin signos de querer parar. Hans arquea una ceja pero no dice nada, y si alguno de los otros invitados tiene problema con su comportamiento, son demasiado corteses para decirlo.

— Creo que mandaré a Blaine a casa por sexo, —Riccardo le dice a Hans con una sonrisa diabólica.— ¡Blaine! —grita a través de la habitación.— Te envío a casa para tiempo sexy con tu niño esposo.

— No es la mejor elección de palabras, —murmura Ken a su lado,— pero creo que tienes el mensaje.

Finalmente se apartan, con labios rojos e hinchados, y los ojos brillantes de felicidad.— ¿A casa? —Pregunta Blaine con voz grave y sensual.

— A casa.

Se besan continuamente en el taxi de camino a casa, y entran dando tumbos en el elevador con sus labios todavía unidos. Sólo se separan una vez que están dentro del apartamento, donde Kurt afloja el nudo de su pajarita y abre el cuello de su camisa.

— Kurt... ¿estás seguro? —pregunta Blaine, recargándose contra la pared del pasillo, mirándolo.

— ¿Respecto a desearte?

— No... respecto a abandonar la actuación. Digo... era tu sueño...

Kurt suspira, tomando la mano de Blaine y llevándolo a la sala de estar, encendiendo una lámpara y guiándolo hacia el sofá.— El tiempo sexy con tu niño esposo puede esperar un momento, —dice con una sonrisa.— Sé que estarás preocupado, así que déjame explicarte.

Blaine escucha pacientemente mientras Kurt le relata toda la llamada telefónica con su agente, explicándole cómo había decidido inmediatamente que no estaba bien para él.— ¡Pero Rent! —dice Blaine con sorpresa.— Es todo lo que siempre has querido...

— Sin embargo no lo es, —dice Kurt con firmeza.— Me di cuenta mientras Martha hablaba que ni siquiera esto me satisfaría. Y traté de pensar cuando era más feliz y lo supe... Fue cuando dejé que tú me satisficieras. Cuando estuvimos planeando la boda, en nuestra luna de miel, bailando el Vals Vienés en Austria... incluso más atrás, cuando me salté clases y venimos aquí por primera vez. Y pude ver cómo iría, —le dice Kurt mientras lo mira a los ojos sinceramente.— Empezaría inmediatamente a centrarme en todo lo relacionado a esa producción. Y el ciclo empezaría otra vez. El estrés. La paranoia. La preocupación acerca de lo que iba a hacer, a dónde iria una vez que la gira hubiera terminado, nunca sintiéndome lo suficientemente bien, nunca a la par. Sin embargo, contigo no siento nada de esas cosas. Mi corazón no ha estado verdaderamente centrado en ti, y cuando lo está, todo es perfecto.  
Cuando fuimos a Nueva York para la boda de Rachel y Finn, ella estaba ahí diciéndonos todo acerca de cómo ella había encontrado nuevos sueños, y lo único que podía pensar era 'Desearía poder hacer eso.' Pero sí puedo, —dice con firmeza.— Puedo construir nuevos sueños, si tú me ayudas. Te necesito, Blaine. No en una forma dependiente, viviendo en tu sombra o dejándote dominarme, pero necesito tu ayuda, tu guía y consejo, y sobre todo, necesito que me ames.  
Y escuchar a Joe decirme cómo es que había regresado con Cooper y Claire, y que finalmente se había dado cuenta de que ninguna cantidad de fama o éxito podía reemplazar la verdadera felicidad de encontrarse en el lugar al que pertenece... ¿Qué puedo decir? Tiene razón. Te pertenezco.

— En todos nuestros años juntos, no creo haberte escuchado hablar así, —dice Blaine en voz baja, tiernamente apartando un mechón de cabello de su frente mientras lo estudia.— En cierto modo, siento como que debería disuadirte de esto, pero de hecho, puedo ver que ya lo has decidido, y siendo totalmente egoísta, puedo ver que esto es lo mejor para nosotros. Y es en serio lo que dije, Kurt. Te perdono. Todo lo que dijiste fue lo que necesitaba escuchar. Habíamos llegado a un punto crítico, me temo, pero saliste a luchar por nosotros. Te ayudaré, tanto como lo necesites, a encontrar tu lugar en el mundo, porque es lo que los esposos hacen, tu me has ayudado muchísimo. Pero justo ahora creo que nos debemos tiempo para nosotros. A mi también me ofrecieron un trabajo, tocar el piano para Madam Butterfly en la Compañía de la Ópera de Míchigan. Estaba a punto de rechazarlo cuando apareciste. Lo llamaré mañana para declinar cortésmente.

— No tienes que hacerlo.

— Sí. Mi esposo me necesita, y estoy feliz de entregarme a él.

— Nunca te haré daño así de nuevo, —dice Kurt suavemente, tomando la mano de Blaine en la suya.— Te lo prometo.

— Sé que no lo harás.

— ¿Porque no lo permitirás?

— No, porque confío en que mantendrás tu palabra. Te amo y tú me amas. Hemos cometido errores, tuvimos algunos meses difíciles pero ambos queremos mantener esto vivo, y esta noche me demostraste lo mucho que deseas que nuestro matrimonio funcione.  
Ahora creo que el siguiente paso es conectarnos y reservar vacaciones en algún lado... donde sea... pero pronto.

Es de madrugada antes de que se metan a la cama, satisfechos y habiendo encontrado el perfecto destino para vacacionar en Barbados, saliendo en dos días. Una rápida llamada a Riccardo -'¡No hay problema, Blaine! Ahora ve, ¡ten un montón de tiempo sexy y traeme un regalo!'- y los boletos están reservados.

Están cansados, abrumados con todo y llenos de una sensación de paz y calma que ninguno de los dos ha sentido en muchos meses, y saben que todo estará bien.— Tengo sueño, —murmura Kurt, acurrucándose a su lado y rozando su nariz con la de Blaine en un dulce beso esquimal.

— Mmmm, yo también. Pero bésame antes de dormir.

Su beso se vuelve algo más; una profunda necesidad de reconectarse tanto en un nivel físico como mental y emocional, haciéndolos tomarse su tiempo para verterse en el cuerpo del otro con deliciosos besos y delicadas caricias.— Creo que voy a llorar, —dice Kurt mientras permanece entre las piernas de su marido, enterrado en su calor.

— ¿Tan malo soy?

— ¡Ha! —ríe Kurt, inclinándose para capturar sus labios en un ligero beso.— Lo opuesto. Eres totalmente perfecto. —Parpadea y una pequeña lágrima escapa de sus ojos, misma que Blaine borra con un beso, y Kurt aprovecha la oportunidad para reposicionarse, tirando de Blaine a su regazo y balanceándose lentamente dentro de él.— Más cerca de ti, —le explica besando su hombro.

Se toman su tiempo, con pausados movimientos gentiles y tiernos -caricias y dulces besos que los llevan a emitir largos suspiros de felicidad hasta que ambos están encima del límite, aferrándose el uno al otro en silencio, besándose perezosamente mientras bajan de las alturas, sin aliento y eufóricos de finalmente estar juntos de nuevo.

Discuten con cariño acerca de cómo dormir esa noche -con Kurt queriendo jugar el papel de la cucharita, pero Blaine queriendo reclamar su lugar usual. Él gana al final, usando la carta de la edad, e insistiendo en que necesita compasión porque es demasiado viejo, lo que hace reír a Kurt y aceptar muy feliz la cabeza de su marido en su pecho. Blaine ya está a medio camino de la tierra de los sueños cuando Kurt habla suavemente.

— ¿Estás despierto?

— No.

— Bien. Es la oportunidad perfecta para decirte lo mucho que te amo, mi muy adorado viejito.

— Atrevido, —murmura Blaine.— ¿Estás dormido?

— Totalmente.

— Entonces supongo que ahora sería un buen momento para decirte que puede que sea viejo, pero todavía puedo patearte el trasero. Oh, y yo también te amo, mi niño precioso.

* * *

(1) El **Carnegie Hall** es una sala de conciertos en Manhattan, Nueva York. Es uno de los sitios ilustres de los Estados Unidos tanto para los músicos clásicos como para los populares, famoso no sólo por su belleza e historia, sino por su extraordinaria acústica. El Carnegie Hall se encuentra inscrito como un Hito Histórico Nacional en el Registro Nacional de Lugares Históricos desde el 15 de octubre de 1966. William Tuthill fue el arquitecto del Carnegie Hall. Ubicado entre la Séptima Avenida y la Calle 57, a dos manzanas de Central Park.


	41. Chapter 41

Es una pareja feliz la que regresa de Barbados una semana después, de la mano y sonriendo locamente el uno al otro, disolviéndose en risitas incontrolables cuando Blaine choca directamente contra un poste.

— ¿Estás... estás bien? —dice Kurt, sin poder evitar doblarse de risa.

— Casi, —Blaine refunfuña mientras se frota la cabeza, pero es todo afable cuando le da a Kurt un empujón juguetón.— Es tu culpa, —sonríe.— Estaba demasiado ocupado mirándote en lugar de ver hacia dónde iba.

Su semana libre ha consistido exclusivamente en sol, mar y sexo -con montones de comida para subsistir. Están revitalizados, reorientados y de nuevo en marcha, ambos con la confianza de un brillante futuro juntos. Sus vacaciones les han dado tiempo de formular un plan para Kurt -que consiste en que se tomará un tiempo para decidir qué le gustaría intentar, y decide buscar cursos en la universidad después de que Blaine le asegura que no hay prisa porque empiece a ganar dinero.

Despierta a la mañana siguiente para encontrar un enorme ramo de flores en la mesa de la cocina con una nota de Blaine diciéndole que se ha ido a una reunión, pero que regresará para la cena, y recordándole como siempre, que lo ama. Sonriendo como un tonto enamorado, toma el cereal cuando el teléfono empieza a sonar.

— ¿Kurt?

— Oh. Hola, Kathy, —dice él animadamente.— ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Está Blaine ahí? —pregunta ella, ignorando completamente la pregunta.

— No, estará fuera todo el día. ¿Está todo bien?

— No, —dice ella entre lágrimas.— Fuí a la boutique para revisar algo del vestido, y se ha ido.

— ¿El vestido?

— ¡La boutique! —gime.— Todo el lugar está cerrado con tablas y no hay rastro de nadie. Traté con el celular de los propietarios, pero el número ya no está activo... Kurt, tienen mi dinero y mi vestido. ¡Y no tengo dinero ni vestido, y mi boda es en cuatro semanas! ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?

— ¿Qué esperas que haga Blaine? —pregunta con curiosidad.

— ¡Decirle a Wes, porque se enojará conmigo!

— No lo hará, —ríe Kurt.— Estará enojado, pero no contigo. Okay. Necesitamos un plan. —Dejando su cereal, toma su iPad y empieza a buscar boutiques de novias en Chicago.— Maneja hasta acá y te llevaré de compras.

— No puedo, —dice entre lágrimas.— Tengo a Mike conmigo.

— ¿Al papá de Blaine?

— Sí. Me ocupo de él todos los lunes para que Sara pueda... bueno, tener un descanso de verdad. Sé que Mike lo está haciendo mucho mejor pero sigue siento un trabajo duro. Así que lo llevo a fisioterapia y después a almorzar... es agradable. Nos divertimos.

— ¿Y dónde está ahorita?

— En el auto, esperándome. Todavía estoy parada fuera de la tienda.

— Eres increíblemente dulce, —dice Kurt, maravillado por su compasión.— Okay. —Tomando un cuaderno de bocetos y lápices, deja su cereal intacto mientras corre a la recámara y empieza a recoger su ropa.— Sigue con tu día, lleva a Mike a su cita y luego llévalo a almorzar. Te veré en tu apartamento esta tarde.

— ¿Para ir de compras?

— No. Para diseñar tu vestido.

**. . .**

_Blaine- Una larga historia, pero Kathy tuvo una crisis con su vestido. Y como resultado, voy camino a Westerville para diseñarle uno. Me quedaré con mi papá a pasar la noche, y regreso a casa mañana._  
Te amo. xxxx  
Ps. Santana llegará a las ocho con la cena.

— ¿Entonces es todo lo que tienes? —pregunta Santana, devolviéndole la nota a Blaine y sirviéndose más comida.

— Sip, —Blaine se encoge de hombros.— Aunque he hablado con él desde entonces. Elaboraron un diseño, e iran mañana por el material, luego Kurt vendrá a casa para empezar a trabajar inmediatamente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para la boda?

— Cuatro semanas.

— Jaja, —Santana ríe.— Tu vida va a ser un infierno.

— No lo será, —comenta Blaine un poco enfadado.— Kurt y yo retomamos el camino... más fuertes que nunca de hecho. Puedo mantener mi boca cerrada por unas semanas.

— Kurt es un perfeccionista y maniático del control, —señala ella, haciendo a Blaine tragar nerviosamente.— Y está intentando diseñar y hacer un vestido de novia en cuatro semanas... Sí. Tendrás suerte de llegar a Inglaterra con las bolas intactas.

Pero para sorpresa de todos -menos de Kurt- Santana está equivocada. Cada día Blaine vuelve a casa preparándose para un caos y para un marido irritable y enérgico... pero ese lado de Kurt nunca aparece. Trabaja firmemente de nueve a cinco, deteniéndose a la una para un almuerzo rápido. Cuando Blaine cruza la puerta frontal, deja las herramientas y lo recibe cálidamente, ambos compartiendo los detalles de sus respectivos días durante la cena antes de pasar el resto de la tarde juntos y felices, haciendo lo que a los dos les place -generalmente cantando juntos o con juegos de mesa. Wes llama la menos dos veces al día, temeroso de que en algún momento le responderá un muy lloroso Blaine, culpándolo a él y a su prometida de arruinar su matrimonio... pero eso no sucede.

— ¿Realmente está bien?

— Mejor que bien, —dice Blaine, todavía desconcertado.— De hecho, está más feliz que nunca. No hay estrés, ni preocupación... es sólo... Kurt. Ríendo, siendo ingenioso, y amando completa y absolutamente cada aspecto del proceso del vestido.

— Sí, respecto a eso. Necesito pagarle a Kurt el material y su tiempo. Si pudieras dejarme saber cuanto debo...

— Nop. De ninguna manera. Kurt quiere que este sea su regalo para Kathy.

— Blaine, ella no me dejará hacer eso.

— No tiene otra opción. Kurt no quiere que le paguen por hacer esto, y ninguno de los dos queremos que nos pagues el material. Honestamente, Kathy y tú han hecho mucho por ambos y por nuestras familias... por favor, acepta esto como nuestro regalo.

— Nunca podré agradecerles lo suficiente. —dice Wes suavemente.

— Sí, claro que pueden. Cásate con ella y tengan bebitos hermosos que nos llamen tio Blaine y tío Kurt, —ríe.

— Okay, —ríe Wes.— ¿Cómo es? ¿El vestido?

— No lo sé. No tengo permitido verlo.

— ¿Qué?

— Kurt dice que me emborracharé en tu despedida de soltero y que te diré todos los detalles.

— Oh. —Wes hace una pausa.— Probablemente tiene razón. ¿Santana los ha ido a visitar?

— Buen intento, Wes, pero también lo tiene prohibido. La misma razón.

— Escuché que tus padres estarán en la ciudad este fin de semana...

— ¡Wesley! Díez días. Es todo lo que tendrás que esperar. Y no sé cómo es, pero puedo asegurarte esto: Kathy lucirá radiante y hermosa.

**. . .**

— Nunca he estado tan nervioso en toda mi vida. —Susurra Wes mientras mira resueltamente hacia el gran crucifijo de la pared de enfrente de la iglesia.

— Relájate, —Blaine murmura con un breve apretón de su mano mientras mira por encima del hombro.— Okay. Puedo ver a Alice en la parte de atrás, y puedo escuchar la cámara fotográfica de Jonathan... así que diría que ha llegado.

La tradicional marcha nupcial empieza a sonar, y Blaine vislumbra brevemente a la novia ates de atraer la atención de su marido y sonreírle ampliamente. El vestido es sencillamente impresionante. Alice lidera el camino en su vestido verde esmeralda de dama de honor, color que Kurt eligió a propósito para que hiciera juego con los ojos de Kathy. La novia está en un elegante y tradicional vestido con cola. Strapless y hecho de un delicado y cremoso satén, Kurt ha cosido a mano cientos de minúsculos cristales en intrincados patrones, haciendo a Kathy resplandecer mientras camina sonriendo por el pasillo del brazo de su padre. Blaine escucha los murmullos que la siguen, ve los celulares levantados para capturar el momento, y sonríe con orgullo ante el trabajo de su esposo.

— Vas a llorar, —le susurra a Wes cuando se vuelve al frente una vez más. Santana ya está en un mar de lágrimas, así que no es un buen presagio ni para ti, ni para mi.

— Oh mierda.

— No creo que puedas decir mierda en una iglesia.

— Demonios.

**. . .**

— He estado esperando este momento todo el día, —Blaine le susurra a Kurt mientras bailan el vals. Abrazarte, bailar contigo.

— La gente nos está mirando, —dice Kurt de pronto tímido, poniéndose rígido en el abrazo de su marido.

— Probablemente maravillados por el increíble trabajo del diseñador del vestido.

— No... creo que es porque somos dos hombres. La familia de Kathy luce notablemente enfadada.

— ¿Y? —Blaine le sonríe suavemente mientras siguen bailando.— Estamos aquí por Kathy y por Wes, no por ellos. Además, deben haberlo sabido ya. Sólo un hombre gay podía diseñar un vestido tan fabuloso como ese.

— Sigo queriendo ser todo autocrítico y decir algo como 'ah no, no fue tan genial,' pero...

— Pero no puedes, porque sabes lo genial que fue, ¿o no?

— Así es, —asiente, dejando escapar una pequeña risa.— Y sé lo maravilloso que se sintió hacerlo. Ver todo unirse así... se sintió muy bien, Blaine. Condenadamente bien.

— Tal vez deberías pensar en diseñar vestidos de novia para ganarte la vida. —ofrece Blaine.— Sé que eres increíble confeccionando ropa normal... pero tienes esta extravagancia propia que se adaptaría a diseñar vestidos de esa naturaleza.

— Hmm, —Kurt arruga la nariz mientras lo piensa.— No estoy seguro. Lo disfruté, y admitiré que cruzó por mi mente... pero no sé si sea para mi. Extravagancia, sí. Pero no estoy seguro de cuántas novias valorarían las lentejuelas en sus diseños.

— ¡Ja! Buen punto.

— Además de que, diseñar este como único es algo novedoso, pero puedo ver que dejaría de serlo. El mundo de la moda nupcial se mueve muy lentamente en comparación con la moda regular. Puedo imaginar tener a seis novia, todas queriendo el mismo tipo de vestido, y yo me aburriría.

— Bueno, de cualquier manera... al menos puedes decir que hiciste este. Y Kathy se ve maravillosa.

— Fue una boda hermosa, —coincide Kurt.— No tan hermosa como la nuestra...

— Por supuesto, —sonríe Blaine, luego su rostro se vuelve serio mientras lo estudia.— ¿Puedo besarte?

— ¿Ahora? —Kurt mira rápidamente a su alrededor.— No lo sé. Digo, no creo que la gente lo apruebe realmente.

— Está bien, —dice Blaine finalmente.— No quiero hacerte sentir incómodo. Sólo quería tratar de expresar lo orgulloso que estoy, es todo.

— Bésame, —sonríe Kurt, y Blaine lo complace feliz, dejando de bailar para atraerlo más cerca, provocándolo con un beso tan ligero como una pluma, hasta que Kurt suelta una risita sofocada y empuña el frente de la chaqueta de Blaine, reclamando su boca en un profundo beso apasionado que los deja a ambos sin aliento

— Parece que Kurt y Blaine se irán pronto, —observa Wes mientras baila con su nueva esposa.

— Oh, Dios mío, —dice Kathy, con ojos enormes mientras los observa besarse otra vez.— Mi abuela va a tener un ataque.

— ¿Quieres que los detenga?

— No, —dice ella, descansando la cabeza en su hombro una vez más.— ¡Son tan condenadamente lindos!

**. . .**

Después de unos días en Inglaterra con Jonathan y Teresa, Kurt y Blaine regresan a casa. Blaine sabe que no es fácil para Kurt volver al desempleo, e intenta distraerlo afirmando que necesita que le haga un par de trajes, pero Kurt no está muy interesado, y sólo sonríe y dice que en algún momento lo hará.

— ¿Quieres que nos veamos para almorzar? —pregunta Blaine en su primer día de vuelta al trabajo. Está de cucharita detrás de Kurt mientras yacen juntos en la madrugada, y Blaine sabe que Kurt ha estado despierto pr horas.

— ¿Puedo declinar educadamente? —pregunta mientras juega con el anillo de boda de su marido.

— Puedes declinar, y no tienes que ser cortés respecto a eso en absoluto, —dice Blaine dulcemente.— Te entiendo.

— Voy a estar bien, —dice Kurt con un pequeño gesto de seguridad en sí mismo.

— Sé que así será. Y tienes derecho a sentirte así, Kurt. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos esta noche y echamos un vistazo a cursos universitarios? Puede que encuentres algo que te gustaría intentar.

— Todo lo que sirva para un título que no voy a usar, —dice tristemente.

— Oh, Kurt, —suspira Blaine.— Lo encontraremos, te lo prometo.

Kurt se queda en cama ese día, entregándose a su autocompasión y haciendo una promesa silenciosa de que retomará el rumbo al día siguiente. En algún punto entre navegar sin objetivo en Amazon en busca de cosas que no necesita, y mirar videos de animales en YouTube, se queda dormido, despertando con el sonido de su celular en la mesa de noche. Asumiendo que es Blaine, rueda y acepta la llamada sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

— Estoy revolcándome, —dice con aire taciturno.

— Um... ¿está... bien? —dice una voz nada familiar, haciendo a Kurt sentarse derecho.— Uh... Estaba tratando de encontrar a Kurt Hummel.

— Sí, sí, soy yo, —dice apresuradamente.— Bueno Hummel-Anderson ahora. Lo siento, pensé que quien llamaba era mi marido.

— Oh, bueno... no. Soy Anna Farris. Nos conocimos en tu presentación, ¿lo recuerdas?

— ¡Oh! —dice Kurt con sorpresa.— Sí... la diseñadora de vestuario. Sí, la recuerdo.

— Gracias a Dios, —ríe ella.— He estado tratando de encontrarte desde hace mucho tiempo. Recuerdo que estabas en la misma clase de Joe Mackenzie.

— Sí, —ríe Kurt.— Él es mi mejor amigo.

— ¿De verdad? Bueno, me las arreglé para ponerme en contacto con su representante, que sólo me dijo que te conocía y que estabas casado con alguien de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Chicago, así que entonces contacté al director. Un italiano. Un completo chiflado.

— Riccardo, —dice Kurt riendo a carcajadas.— y sí, lo es.

— ¿Sabías que le dice a tu marido Espectacular Gay Blaine?

— Sí, —suspira Kurt.

— ¿Y a ti, niño esposo?

— Sí.

— Oh. —hace una pausa.— Bueno, como sea, él me dio tu número, espero que no te importe.

— Para nada, —dice educadamente.— Pero uh... ¿Esta llamada tiene alguna finalidad?

— ¡Oh! Sí, sí. —ella ríe y Kurt escucha el revoloteo de algunos papeles en el fondo.— Yo um... Bueno... Oh Dios. —suspira, amortiguando una risa nerviosa en la línea.— Okay, hora de la verdad. "El Viento de los Sauces" (1) va a entrar a la fase de producción en el Cadillac (2), en Enero, y están en busca de un diseñador de vestuario. Es mi libro favorito, Kurt. Lo he leído tantas veces tanto de adulta como de niña, y cuando era pequeña, solía dibujar a los personajes por horas. Necesito este contrato. Simplemente no puede pertenecer a nadie más. Pero la cuestión es que... para mi, por mi cuenta, es demasiado. Necesito a alguien que trabaje junto conmigo, que pueda pensar como yo, ver las cosas de la forma en que yo lo hago... y traer su propia imaginación, pasión y dedicación al proyecto. Has estado en mi mente casi todos los días durante los últimos dieciocho meses, y sé que es una posibilidad remota, pero me pregunto si hay alguna forma de que consideres...

— Sí, —La respuesta de Kurt es firme, decidida, y escucha un grito de esperanza proveniente de Anna.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sí a qué?

— Sí, los diseñaré contigo, los haré contigo... sí... haré lo que tú quieras.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Pondrás la actuación en espera para ayudarme? —pregunta con incredulidad.

— Ya no estoy en la actuación, —dice él mientras empieza a formar una sonrisa.— He estado tambaleándome durante los últimos dos meses, tratando de decidir exactamente qué es lo que quiero hacer... ¿pero sabes qué? Mi esposo lo supo todo el tiempo, porque me conoce mejor que yo mismo, y creo que tú sólo veniste con la solución.

— Suena como que tienes un marido maravilloso. Entonces... si ya no estás actuando... —comienza ella, radiante al otro lado de la línea.— ¿Considerarías no solo ayudarme con este proyecto, sino con todo mi trabajo? Podríamos ser Farris & Hummel-Anderson, diseñadores de vestuario, o algo así.

— Anderson, —dice Kurt, ahora sonriendo ampliamente.— Mi nombre profesional es Kurt Anderson.

**. . .**

¡BLAAAAAAAINEEEEE!

**¿Rachel?**

¡NO! ¡YO! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!

**En el deli. ¿Por qué estás gritando?**

¡NO ESTOY GRITANDO!

**Siento diferir.**

¡VEN A CASA! ¡AHORA!

**Estoy en la fila.**

OKAY, AHORA SÍ ESTOY GRITANDO. ¡VEN A CASA!

**Pero el pastel...**

¡NO PUEDO HACER ESTAS MAYÚSCULAS MÁS GRANDES, BLAINE! ¡SÓLO VEN A CASA! ¡TENGO NOTICIAS! ¡NOTICIAS INCREÍBLEMENTE MARAVILLOSAS!

— ¡Traje el pastel de queso! —grita Blaine completamente sin aliento cuando irrumpe en el apartamento veinte minutos después.— ¿Cuáles son las noticias? ¿Encontraste algún curso universitario?

— No... ¡Algo mejor! —chilla Kurt, sin importarle en absoluto la madurez o el decoro mientras brinca en su lugar, aplaudiendo de emoción.— Estás mirando a Kurt Anderson, diseñador de vestuario teatral.

— Lo siento, me has perdido. —dice Blaine, dejando el pastel de queso en la encimera.— Empieza desde el principio... es un buen lugar para empezar.

— Gracias María, —dice Kurt secamente, y luego le explica, dejando a Blaine de pie en la cocina, con la boca abierta mientras él trabaja en torno a nada por un momento antes de reaccionar

— Esto... es increíble.

— ¡Lo sé! —dice Kurt lleno de felicidad.— Y simplemente lo supe, Blaine, tan pronto como ella empezó a preguntármelo, simplemente supe que esto era lo correcto para mi, para nosotros. Fui hecho para esto, nací para esto... pero no necesito decirte eso, ¿verdad? ¿Y sabes? voy a seguir usando mi título hasta cierto punto, porque como actor sé cómo moverme, sé lo que se necesita para que un vestuario haga sentir cómodo al actor en escena, y puedo poner todo eso en mi diseño.

— ¿Y estás seguro que vas a trabajar bajo ese nombre? Porque no tienes que hacerlo, no me sentiré ofendido.

— Quiero hacerlo, —Kurt se mueve hacia él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.— Lo quiero porque tú supiste que este era mi camino desde hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo antes que yo. Porque has estado ahí para mí, guiándome tiernamente y permitiéndome descubrirlo por mí mismo, y nunca te podré agradecer lo suficiente, y porque has estado llevando el sombrero de "el marido de más apoyo" desde el primer día. Quiero hacer esto e tu nombre.

— ¿Entonces ahora puedo decir que te lo dije?

— Sólo si me besas después.

— Te lo dije, —susurra Blaine, antes de agarrarlo y besarlo duro.— Y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, —dice, besándolo una vez más.— Y te amo, —dice antes de besarlo otra vez.— Y vamos a celebrar como tú quieras. Podemos cenar fuera si quieres.

— No. —Kurt niega con la cabeza y se inclina para besarlo ligeramente en los labios.— Quiero llamar a mi papá y luego celebrar comiendo pastel de queso y teniendo sexo ruidoso y estridente.

— Sí, —dice Blaine lanzando un puño al aire.— Estaba esperando eso. ¿Y champaña, tal vez?

— Tal vez, —dice Kurt golpeando ligeramente su nariz con la punta de un dedo.— Pero no demasiado. Anna llegará a las nueve para discutir ideas.

— Oh. Es mi día libre. Okay, me esconderé por ahí.

— No, no lo harás, —ríe Kurt.— Sé que es tu día libre. Quiero que estés aquí para que la conozcas. Si vamos a estar trabajando juntos, ella se volverá parte importante de mi vida, y por consiguiente, también de la tuya.

— ¿Quieres que la conozca? —pregunta Blaine, y todo su rostro se ilumina de placer.

— Sí. Quiero que vea el maravilloso esposo que tengo, —sonríe Kurt.— ¿Puedes hacer una cosa por mi?

— Cualquier cosa por ti.

— ¿Preparas el baño en lo que llamo a papá?

— ¿Quieres que te talle la espalda?

— No, quiero que estés desnudo y esperando ahí por mi.

— ¡Estoy en ello!

**. . .**

Anna llega a la mañana siguiente a las nueve en punto, y ella y Kurt se ponen a trabajar inmediatamente.— Obviamente estos son sólo diseños iniciales, —le dice a Kurt mientras se extienden sobre la mesa de la cocina.— Si conseguimos el contrato, trabajaremos con el director, que seguramente tendrá algo de ingerencia. Saber cuándo escuchar y cuándo ignorar es la clave. De cualquier manera, varios directores se olvidan de lo que han dicho, así que puedes decirles que fue su idea y estarán felices. Ahora, los ensayos comienzan en Enero, el show se ejecuta desde el dos de marzo por seis semanas. La compañía tendrá responsables de vestuario, pero me gusta supervisar yo misma gran parte de ello, y sugeriría indudablemente que nosotros hiciéramos a Toad, Ratty, Badger y Mole, —continúa ella, asintiendo en agradecimiento hacia Blaine cuando sin decir una palabra, deja dos tazas de café en la mesa y se retira.— Una vez que empiece el plazo, se esperará que estés presente en la noche de apertura, pero después de eso, eres libre. ¿Está bien? ¿Estoy hablando demasiado? Hablo demasiado. Por favor dime que me calle.

Kurt ríe, y una calidez se enciende en la boca del estómago de Blaine al escucharlo tan feliz.— Yo también hablo demasiado, así que está bien, —dice él.— Y la agenda suena factible. Blaine se va de gira, empezando el veinticinco de marzo, por tres semanas, y lo acompaño a todas sus giras, pero una vez que regrese, podríamos empezar algo nuevo... Pero estas hablando como si ya tuviéramos el contrato.

— Lo necesitamos, Kurt. De verdad.

Dos semanas después, son presentados al director y al productor, y son capaces de hablar de sus diseños. Son contratados en el momento, y esa noche, Kurt, Baline, Anna y Marcus, su esposo, salen a celebrar. A pesar de ser treinta años mayor, Anna y Kurt se vuelven rápidamente grandes amigos, y Blaine está fascinado de lo similares que son mientras ríen y bromean durante la cena. Cuando regresan a casa, Blaine lo toma en sus brazos, acurrucándose contra su cuello, besándolo detrás de la oreja y haciéndolo estremecer.

— Eres magnífico, —susurra cuando Kurt cierra los ojos.— Kurt feliz, es el mejor Kurt que hay.

— Tengo un regalo para ti, —dice Kurt de pronto.— Espera aquí.

Regresa y le da una bolsa a Blaine, quien mira en su interior y ríe a carcajadas.— ¡Kurt Hummel-Anderson!

— Estoy esperando a que la uses, —dice Kurt, haciendo a Blaine reír todavía más.— Puede que no sea un Kurt Anderson original, pero la idea fue mía... y oh, Dios mío, puedo ver por qué nunca usas gorras de beisbol.

Blaine permanece ahí con una gorra rojo brillante con "El marido de más apoyo del mundo" inscrito en amarillo, con las manos en las caderas y tratando de permanecer erguido mientras Kurt ríe.

— Me gusta mi gorra, —dice.— Voy a usarla en todo momento.

— Claro que no, —ríe Kurt, quitándosela de la cabeza y lanzándola al sofá.— Puedes seguir usando una de forma metafórica. Esa sí está permitida.

— Y te usaré a ti, —susurra Blaine, de nuevo con voz sensual mientras se desliza en Kurt, dejándole claras sus intenciones.

— ¿En el suelo?

— Rudo, —sonríe con un codazo juguetón.— No, como una insignia de honor.

— Úsame desnudo y envuelto a tu alrededor, —dice Kurt, arqueando su cuello para que Blaine lo bese justo ahí.

— Eso podría funcionar.

**. . .**

Tal como con la fabricación del vestido de novia, Kurt permanece en calma, feliz y optimista en todo el proceso del diseño de vestuario. Los cumpleaños de ambos vienen y pasan, seguidos de Acción de Gracias y Navidad, y aunque Kurt trabaja más duro que nunca, él y Blaine se mantienen completamente enamorados y dedicados el uno al otro.

Es un perezoso y nevado domingo de Febrero, dos semanas antes de la noche de apertura y Kurt se permanece callado en la mesa de la cocina bocetando cambios finales al vestuario de Mole, tarareando ocasionalmente alguna melodía, que se termina cuando entra en un periodo de profunda concentración, con la punta de la lengua asomándose de lado en su boca mientras dibuja. Se vuelve consciente de los ojos de Blaine en él, y levanta la mirada para verlo recostado en todo lo largo del sofá, con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza, mirando.

Blaine sonríe lentamente, con ojos brillantes.— Te amo.

— Yo también te amo, —ríe Kurt, negando con la cabeza, dejando el lápiz cuando camina hacia el sofá.— Muévete.

Blaine lo hace feliz, acurrucándose y dejando que los brazos de Kurt lo envuelvan, sus dedos jugando perezosamente con los rizos en su nuca. Suspirando de satisfacción, Blaine besa su clavícula y luego cierra los ojos, esperando que una siesta esté a la orden del día.

— Feliz como una perdiz (3), ¿no es así? —dice Kurt, sonriendo en su suave cabello.

— Totalmente.

— ¿Satisfecho?

— Completamente.

— ¿Nada que... te haga falta? ¿Nada que cambiarías si pudieras?

— No... —dice Blaine lentamente, levantando la cabeza para verlo.— ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde va todo esto?

— A ninguna parte, —dice Kurt despreocupadamente.— Sólo comprobando el bienestar de mi marido, —dice, empujando su cabeza de vuelta a su pecho.— Eso es todo.

— Bueno, está todo bien desde donde estoy parado... o recostado, —dice Blaine con un bostezo.

— Tengo muchas ganas de Rusia.

— Yo también. Será increíble.

— Tal vez cuando volvamos, podríamos... —comienza Kurt, pero se queda callado una vez que se da cuenta que Baine está durmiendo profundamente, y besa su cabeza en su lugar, sonriendo para sus adentros.— Oh, Blaine. ¡Cuánto te amo!

* * *

(1) _**El viento en los sauces**_ (título original en inglés _**The Wind in the Willows**_ ) es una novela escrita por Kenneth Grahame, publicada en 1908. Es un clásico de la literatura infantil inglesa.

(2) El **Cadillac Winter Garden** es un teatro de Broadwaym localizado entre la calle 50 y la 51.

(3) **Feliz como una perdiz:** Frase hecha para indicar una gran felicidad, su sentido no viene de que la perdiz sea un ave de vida especialmente alegre, sino de la rima. Analizada semánticamente no tiene demasiado sentido, pero a nadie le cabe duda de su significado cuando la oye. La autora utiliza la frase **Happy little chappy** , que literalmente no tiene una traducción, pero que de igual manera, utilizan como una rima para dar a entender mucha felicidad.


	42. Chapter 42

La noche de apertura de "El Viento en los Sauces" es un gran éxito para todos los involucrados. Kurt es cercado tres veces en el bar durante el intermedio, por directores y productores interesados en tenerlos a Anna y a él a bordo para su próxima producción. Kurt irradia felicidad mientras Blaine observa orgulloso con toda la familia, incluyendo a Cooper y su descendencia. Después del show, se dirigen a un restaurante tailandés para cenar, dándole a Kurt oportunidad de ponerse al día con todos, Joe incluido.

— Esos trajes eran increíbles, —balbucea Blaine lleno de felicidad a todo el que quiera escuchar.— Hicieron que todo lo demás cobrara vida. ¡Kurt los hizo! ¡Mi esposo!

— Detente, —dice Kurt tímidamente, luego le da a Blaine un codazo juguetón.— En realidad no. Continúa. Podría escucharte elogiar mi trabajo eternamente. Ya sabes, el habla de tu papá está mejor que nunca, —susurra mientras Mike agasaja a toda la mesa con recuerdos embarazos que tienen a Cooper tratando de ocultarse en el cabello de su esposa.

— Así es, —dice Blaine, riendo junto con la historia.— Digo, sé que son dos años, pero... sí... suena bien.

— Bueno, gracias por eso, papá. —dice Cooper, y el rubor de sus mejillas va desapareciendo.— Puedo asegurarles que ya no me orino en las albercas. Pero como sea... tenemos noticias.

— ¿Bebés? —pregunta Mike esperanzado.

— Tengo cuarenta y siete, —dice Cooper, mirando a su padre.— Ríndete. No... nada de bebés. Pero sí tiene que ver con nuestros bebés. Como ya saben, Maddie y Taylor empezarán la universidad en el otoño. Taylor ha sido aceptado en Míchigan para estudiar ciencias del deporte, y Maddie estudiará aquí, en Chicago.

— ¿Qué? —Blaine grita de emoción cuando Maddie le sonríe.— ¿Vendrás para acá? ¿De verdad? ¡Es increíble! Y Tay, estarás muy cerca... ¡Oh, Dios mío!

— Y eso no es todo, —dice Cooper, hablando sobre los demás.— Claire y yo decidimos que realmente no queremos ser los únicos en la costa oeste, así que nos mudaremos también.

— ¿A Chicago?

— No, nos dimos cuenta que no sería justo para Maddie tener a sus padres alrededor, estamos viendo en Indianápolis, —explica Cooper.— Pero estoy trabajando en una película que me va a llevar todo el año, así que no nos mudaremos en en ese plazo.

— ¡Esto es maravilloso, mis amores! —dice Sara feliz, moviéndose alrededor de la mesa para besar a todos.— ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Tan feliz!

— Excelentes noticias, —sonríe Burt.— ¿Ven? Todos pueden volar fuera del nido y finalmente encontrar su camino de vuelta.— dice él con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué hay de Joe? —pregunta Kurt, y todo el mundo se queda callado mientras Joe agacha la cabeza.

— Bueno... —dice Cooper formando lentamente una sonrisa.— Creo que sería mejor preguntarle a Maddie acerca de eso.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta Kurt, lentamente cayendo en la cuenta.— ¿Por qué tendría yo que...? ¡Oh! ¡Joseph! ¿Estás saliendo con mi sobrina? —pregunta en voz baja mientras Maddie enrojece y agarra nerviosa el mantel.— ¿Es eso?

— Es... algo... así... ¡Cooper dijo que estaba bien, así que no puedes pegarme! —balbucea Joe, haciendo a todos sonreír.

— ¡Ella tiene diecisiete! —explota Blaine, haciendo reír a la mesa completa, incluyendo a Kurt, quien lo hace a carcajadas.— ¡Tú tienes veintitrés!

— Cariño, —dice Kurt dulcemente, dando palmaditas a su mano.— Piensa en lo que acabas de decir.

— No estamos a punto de vivir juntos, —dice Joe, mirando a la joven que snoríe tímidamente.— Pero voy en serio con ella. Hollywood es divertido, pero solitario. Así que me regreso a Chicago. De esa manera puedo estar cerca de Maddie, y de ustedes dos, tontos, —sonríe.— Seguiré actuando, pero simplemente volaré a donde sea que me necesiten para la filmación, y regresaré a casa.

— ¿Ven? —dice Burt de nuevo, haciendo que todos rueden los ojos.— Todos pueden volar fuera del nido...

— El nido de Joe es en Minneápolis, —señala Kurt.

— No, claro que no, —ríe Cooper.— Es con nosotros.

— De hecho, es contigo, —dice Joe suavemente, tomando la mano de Maddie, mientras Blaine lo mira fijamente.— Tío Blaine, ¿estás enojado? —bromea Joe.

— Sí, —dice con honestidad.— Pero es hasta cierto punto lindo que hayas sido tú.

— Estoy sentada aquí, —protesta Maddie.

— Ya lo sé. Ella es un tesoro para mi, Joe, —le explica Blaine.— Es todo. Estaría así con quien estuviera saliendo con ella, pero supongo que si tenía que ser cualquier persona, estoy contento de que seas tú.

**. . .**

— Es gracioso, ¿no? —medita Kurt esa noche mientras se desviste para irse a la cama.— ¿Cómo todo viene en círculo otra vez?

Blaine se sienta en la cama, mirando hacia el frente y mordiéndiose el labio.— ¿Crees que esté durmiendo con ella? —pregunta, ignorando a Kurt completamente.

— Ni siquiera vo a tener esa discusión contigo, —dice Kurt, rodando los ojos con cariño mientras recoge la ropa de Blaine y la lanza al cesto.— Tuvios sexo dos días antes de mi cumpleaños número diecisiete, y tú habías cumplido treinta y dos. Además de que estuvimos tonteando mucho antes de eso.

— Es diferente.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Porque eramos dos chicos? Maddie es una chica sensible y madura para su edad. Ella...

— No es eso. Nada de eso. Es... es porque yo sabía que eras para mi, —explica Blaine.— Honestamente, si me hubieras echado y seguido adelante, no habria podido. Lo supe tanto como lo sé ahora, que nunca amaré a nadie más. No sé si Joe se siente de esa manera, y me preocupa. Cambiarse al otro lado del país para estar con alguien, es un gesto muy grande. No quiero que Maddie piense que esto podría ser, y luego que él se vaya con alguien más.

— Pero tú no eres Joe, —explica Kurt pacientemente, subiéndose a la cama junto a él.— Mi papá tuvo que poner un montón de confianza en ti, si lo piensas bien. Claro, tú le dijiste que me amabas, que nunca me dejarías, que tenías las mejores intenciones... todo eso. Pero eran palabras, Blaine. Sólo tú podrías saber lo que había en tu corazón. Joe parece decidido a hacer que funcione, Sé que ha sido un poco mujeriego, pero se ha tranquilizado muchísimo; el hecho de que no le guste el estilo de vida hollywoodense es prueba de ello. No puedes manipular su relación, solo tienes que confiar en que Joe verá por ella. Y creo que lo hará.

— Está bien, —refunfuña, deslizándose en la cama.— Pero si la lastima, le romperé la cara.

— Aw, cariño, —ríe Kurt.— No podrías aunque lo intentaras.

— ¡Golpeé a Adam!

— Cierto, —reconoce Kurt. Me había olvidado de eso. Ja. ¿Me pregunto qué estará haciendo ahora?

— ¿A quién le interesa? No está haciendo nada contigo, y eso es lo único que importa.

— Ooh, Blaine celoso y gruñón, —bromea Kurt, deslizándose para presionarse contra la espalda de Blaine, pasando sus manos arriba y abajo sobre su pecho.— Me gusta.

— Voy a venderte a un comerciante callejero cuando estemos en Rusia, —gruñe, tratando de ignorar la forma en que la mano de Kurt deambula hasta la cintullilla de su pijama.

— No lo harás.

— Claro que lo haré. Y cuando Riccardo pregunte dónde estás, sólo le diré que huiste con un grupo de bailarines cosacos porque te gustaron sus sombreros.

— Puedes seguir hablando sin sentido mientras yo me hago cargo, —susurra Kurt en su oído, deslizando los pantalones de ambos hasta los tobillos.— O puedes participar, es decisión tuya.

— Luego el comerciante callejero te venderá a un grupo de gitanos, —continua Blaine, haciendo a Kurt reír misteriosamente y alcanzar el lubricante, arrastrando un dedo por su grieta y haciéndolo estremecer.— Y luego los gitanos... Oh... mierda... te cambiarán por una cabra... —suspira feliz cuando el dedo de Kurt lo penetra, provocándolo lentamente mientras besa su espalda.— Y vivirás por muchos años como un pastor de cabras... Si, Kurt... ahí... justo ahí...

Gime profundo en su garganta cuando Kurt desliza dos dedos en su interior, entrecortándosele la respiración y acomodando la pierna en un ángulo diferente para darle a Kurt un mejor acceso, pero no deja de hablar.— Antes de decididir navegar a America para buscar fortuna una vez más. Cuando tú... Kuuuurt, —gime, levantando las caderas para que Kurt lo penetre, lo que hace de buena gana.— Llegando aquí venderás tu mercancía, ropa que hiciste de trozos de velas de los buques y... mierda... mierda... oh Dios, Kurt... Mierda, —chilla Blaine mientras Kurt sigue dentro de él, con el cuerpo envuelto sobre su espalda y presionándose más.— Tómame, por favor, por favor. Me callaré, lo prometo.

Kurt ríe y luego se desliza aún más cerca, moviendo sólo sus caderas atrás y adelante mientras usa sus manos debajo para aferrarse fuertemente al pecho de Blaine. Permanecen en silencio excepto por su pesada y entrecortada respiración; el sudor de estar apretados el uno contra el otro los hace deslizarse a la perfección mientras Blaine toma la mano de Kurt, llevándose sus dedos a los labios, besando cada uno de ellos tiernamente.

— Eres increíble, —susurra antes de que Kurt tome su barbilla y la tuerza hacia atrás para besarlo. Se vienen juntos, jadeando en la boca del otro mientras la fricción de su miembro contra las sábanas y Kurt latiendo dentro de él, demuestra ser demasiado para Blaine, quien interrumpe el beso, cerrando el puño fuertemente en la almohada y apretando los ojos de placer.— Oh... oh... Kurt... —gime debilmente, aceptando feliz su peso muerto encima de él mientras yacen ahí, pegajosos y saciados.— Ya ves... venderás tu mercancía y viajarás por todo el país... encontrándome nuevamente para que vivamos felices para siempre, —murmura con su rostro presionado contra la almohada.— Porque te amo demasiado.

— Yo también te amo, —sonríe Kurt, besando su nuca.— Pero si crees que te perdonaré por venderme en primer lugar, estás muy equivocado. Y sólo por eso, puedes cambiar las sábanas, —dice, rodando y dirigiéndose al baño.

— Nunca te vendería, —dice Blaine, quitándo la sábana y tirándola a la esquina donde sabe que su marido la verá, lo desaprobará y la moverá al cesto.— Soy demasiado egoista como para vivir alguna vez sin ti.

— Bien, —responde Kurt, saliendo del baño, refunfuñando mientras recoge la sábana.— Voto porque sigamos siento egoístas hasta el fin de los tiempos.

**. . .**

Rusia es todo lo que imaginaban que podía ser, y más. Se maravillan con todo lo que ven mientras pasean en San Petersburgo y Mascú, y Kurt no tiene tiempo de aburrirse en lo que Blaine ensaya cuando una llamada de Anna le deja saber que les han solicitado trabajar en la producción de Love Never Dies (1), lista para el verano. Así que, con cuaderno de bocetos en mano, se entretiene hasta que Blaine está a su lado, donde va a través de cada detalle de cada vestuario mientras Blaine lo escucha, fascinado. Tienen una gran noche con vodka después de la última presentación de la orquesta, y Kurt aprende que quema tanto cuando entra, como cuando sale. Son perezosos al día siguiente, saliendo a la superficie para el almuerzo tardío con Ken y Riccardo antes de regresar a su habitación y acurrucarse en la cama juntos.

— A casa mañana, —dice Blaine cuando descansa su cabeza en el pecho de Kurt.

— Mmm. De regreso al trabajo. No puedo esperar, aunque este viaje ha sido maravilloso.

— Lo ha sido, —coincide Blaine.— Oye, ¿cuando regresemos, quieres que reservemos unas vacaciones? Tal vez podríamos regresar a Hawaii.

— Me encantaría, —sonríe Kurt, besando su cabello.— Podríamos irnos tan pronto como termine con Love Never Dies, —dice.— Y también... pienso que deberíamos tener un bebé.

Blaine se endereza de inmediato y lo mira fijamente. Y lo mira un poco más. El suave toque de la mano de Kurt en su rodilla cuando se sienta junto a él, parece traerlo a la vida una vez más y parpadea fuertemente, pero aún no dice nada.

— ¿Me escuchaste? —pregunta Kurt suavemente.

Blaine asiente.

— ¿Sigues vivo?

Blaine niega con la cabeza.

— Vamos, Blaine. Di algo.

— ¿Ahora? —chilla.

— Sí. Sabes lo importante que es que hablemos...

— No. Me refiero a... esa... esa cosa que dijiste... ¿lo quieres hacer ahora?

— Bueno... tarda nueve meses... además de que tendríamos que pasar por todo el trámite del alquiler de vientres antes de eso... Por lo que he leído, el menor tiempo que tomaría, sería un año... Así que quiero empezar con el proceso ahora, sí.

— Tú... pero tú... —Blaine comienza, pero se calla inútilmente y niega con la cabeza.

— He pensado en esto muy cuidadosamente, Blaine, —Kurt le dice mientras se mueve más cerca en la cama y toma su mano.— Realmente creo que este es el momento correcto para nosotros. Estamos establecidos, somos felices en el trabajo y en la vida familiar, tenemos muy buenos ingresos... los dos... y también creo que en este momento nuestras carreras funcionarían muy bien para criar a un bebé entre los dos. No creo que necesitemos de una guardería. Esto significaría que no podría ir a muchas de tus presentaciones, por supuesto, pero estoy seguro que tendremos un montón de niñeras y niñeros dispuestos a ayudarnos.

— Pero tienes veintitrés, —dice Blaine suavemente, acunando las mejillas de Kurt.— Tú mismo sigues siendo un bebé.

— ¡No lo soy! —ríe Kurt.— Soy joven, sí. Pero tú...

— No.

—No. No lo eres. Siendo realistas, estaríamos cerca de los veinticinco y los cuarenta para el momento en que de verdad podamos tener a un bebé en nuestros brazos, y creo que sería perfecto. Me gustaría más pronto, por supuesto... pero tomaremos lo que podamos.

— No puedo creer que estemos discutiendo esto, —dice Blaine, riendo de nervios.— He estado esperando este momento por años.

— Lo sé. Y sé que has esperado pacientemente hasta que yo estuviera listo. Y estoy listo. Ahora. Y lo más importante, estamos listos como pareja. Hace un año estuvimos a punto de terminar, pero luchamos por regresarr y estoy tan feliz de que lo hayamos hecho, porque todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces ha sido mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado. Sé que nunca me lo habrías pedido, Blaine, y es por eso que estoy aquí, diciéndote que me encantaría tener un hijo contigo. Quiero que seamos una familia de tres.

— Antes... —comienza, pero se interrumpe para reír de incredulidad nuevamente.— Antes de que estalle en lágrimas de felicidad, —dice, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,— dime; ¿Es el vientre de alquiler lo que visualizas para nosotros?

— Sí, —dice arrugando la nariz cuando lo piensa.— Me encantaría un hijo que fuera exclusivamente nuestro.

— Eso no es posible, —dice Blaine tristemente.— Desearía que se pudiera, pero...

— Sin embargo es posible, —contrarresta Kurt.— Porque, sin importar si... ya sabes... usamos el tuyo o el mío, el bebé sería de los dos, por igual. La criaremos juntos, habrá elementos y razgos de la personalidad de ambos en ella.

— ¡Se llama esperma y no sabes si será una niña! —ríe Blaine.

— Sin importar qué sea, no la llamaremos esperma, —sonríe Kurt, enseñándole la lengua.

— Me gustaría usar tu... ya sabes... esperma, —bromea Blaine, y su agarre en la rodilla de Kurt se hace más firme a medida que crece su emoción.

— Oh, pero cabello rizado, —Kurt hace un puchero, tirando de sus oscuros rizos.

— Oh, pero hermosos ojos azules, —dice Blaine mirándolo fijamente, y lleno de felicidad.— Tengo un hermano, una sobrina y un sobrino.

— No te pareces en nada a ellos.

— No, lo sé. Pero los tengo. Tú eres hijo único... no sé... sólo pienso que significaría mucho para mí -y para tu papá también, por supuesto- ver el legado Hummel mantenerse vivo. A mis casi cuarenta años, no tengo un enorme y abrumador deseo de tener un hijo que sea genéticamente mío. Sin embargo, sí tengo un anhelo desesperado de tener un bebé de ojos azules y cabello castaño, a quien pueda mirar y que sea el recordatorio del esposo al que amo con todo mi corazón. Y Kurt... porque soy más grande, yo gano. Así que ahí está.

— Okay, —sonríe Kurt.— Okay. Entonces... ¿Lo hacemos?

— Lo hacemos, —dice Blaine, empujando de nuevo a Kurt contra las almohadas y besándolo profundamente.— Tendremos un bebé.

**. . .**

— Entonces pensamos que queríamos a todos juntos... —dice Kurt a los padres reunidos dos semanas después, quienes están sentados en el sofá, mirándolos.

— De esta manera lo sabrán todos a la vez, —dice Blaine, mirando a Kurt y tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.— Vamos a intentar tener un bebé.

El ruido es simplemente ensordecedor. Los rugidos de Burt y Mike, y los gritos de emoción de Carole y Sara mientras se agarran los unos a los otros, tienen a Kurt cubriéndose las orejas y riendo a carcajadas.

— ¡Dijimos que intentaríamos! —llama Blaine.— Justo ahora no hay nada. Sólo estamos buscando. Pero pensamos que sería bueno comunicárselos en caso de que... bueno, en caso de que estemos un poco estresados, tal vez, o distraídos... y entendieran el por qué.

— ¡Voy a tejer, mis amores! —dice Sara, limpiándose los ojos mientras cruza la habitación para abrazarlos a ambos fuertemente.— Voy a empezar mañana. ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Un bebé! Kurt, ¿de qué color debería tejer?

— Rosa.

— ¡Kurt! —lo reprende Blaine.— Mamá, si de verdad quieres tejerle ropita al bebé en este momento, entonces hazlo en colores neutros. Amarillo, blanco...

— Okay, —sonríe ella.— Entonces... rosa.

Kurt sonríe con aire de suficiencia mientras Blaine se golpea la frente, optando por aceptar los abrazos de Burt y Carole en lugar de profundizar en su punto.— Si quieres mi abrazo, tendrás que venir, —llama Mike.— No confío en mí mismo como para ponerme de pie en este momento.

— Hey, —dice Blaine mientras va hacia él.— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, sólo un poco tembloroso de la emoción, —dice con lágrimas en los ojos.— ¿Puedo preguntar? —baja la voz y se inclina un poco más cerca.

— El de Kurt, —dice Blaine con un asentimiento.— Y no es un secreto. Usaremos el esperma de Kurt.

— ¡Blaine! Por favor no uses esa palabra frente a mi papá, —se queja Kurt.

— ¿Esperma? —pregunta Burt con sorpresa.— Bueno, es una parte importante de la ecuación.

— Esperma y óvulos, mi amor, —dice Sara alegremente mientras se dirige a la cocina.— Esperma y óvulos.

— Oh Dios. Sabía que no deberíamos haberles dicho.

— De todas maneras, no hace ninguna diferencia cuál esperma usen, —dice Carole mientras abraza a Kurt más fuerte.— Este bebé será ciento por ciento Hummel-Anderson, y sin lugar a dudas, el prodigio musical mejor vestido que Chicago ha visto jamás.

— Por favor dejen de usar esa palabra, —gime Kurt.— Me da asco, y ahora todos ustedes saben lo que tengo que ir a hacer...

— Piensa en Jane Fonda, —dice Mike, luego recuerda a su audiencia.— Eso no será de ayuda. ¿Y qué tal aquel stripper de tu despedida de soltero? No él, —dice señalando a Blaine.— El otro.

— Mejor cállate, papá, —dice Blaine.— Y tú ya te habías ido de todos modos. ¿Cómo supiste de eso?

— Nosotros lo sabemos todo, —dice Burt con orgullo.

— Yo les dije, mi amor, —Sara canturrea feliz cuando regresa de la cocina con una bandeja de café.— Carole y yo nos enteramos de todo por Rachel.

— Yo podría sugerir un cambio de casa con Cooper en LA, —dice Kurt horrorizado a un Blaine completamente afectado, quien asiente.

— Uh-uh, no está permitido, —ríe Mike.— He engañado a la muerte dos veces por la promesa de este bebé, y estaré contando los días hasta que pueda tenerlo entre mis brazos.

**. . .**

Wes llora ante la noticia. Luego se pone nervioso cuando se ofrece a ayudarlos en cualquier cosa que necesiten, lo que hace a Blaine reír por horas. Rachel grita y grita hasta que Finn promete calmarla, y Joe inmediatamente empieza a hacer una lista de juguetes molestos que puede comprar. Santana es la más tranquila de todos, y continúa comiendo como si nada la lasaña que Blaine preparó mientras los escucha.

— ¿Entonces ahora qué pasa? —pregunta ella, recargándose en su silla y empujando su plato a un lado.— ¿Uno de ustedes se masturba en un bote, luego ellos inseminan a una pobre mujer con eso?

— Síp.

— ¡Blaine! —lo reprende Kurt.— No es así en absoluto. Usaremos una sustituta gestacional, entonces mi... ya sabes... estará... sí... y luego ellos... sí.

— Esperma, —explica Blaine, sirviéndose más vino.— Kurt no puede decir esa palabra por alguna razón. Su esperma será usado para crear embriones con los óvulos de una donante, y ellos los implantarán en una madre de alquiler.

— ¿No hay un riesgo mayor de gemelos o algo?

— En esas circunstancias, sí, —explica, entrecerrando los ojos cuando Santana ríe.— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Sólo trato de imaginarlos con dos bebés. ¡Ja! Sí. Necesitaba una buena carcajada. Gracias por eso... ¿Entonces cuánto tiempo lleva todo esto?

— Bueno, porque Blaine es fabulosamente rico, podemos permitirnos las mejores clínicas, por lo que ya hemos hecho la uh... parte de la donación, —dice Kurt con un rubor.— Y los óvulos ya están dispuestos, sólo tenemos que encontrar una madre de alquiler y estamos listos para intentar.

Santana pasa el vino en su boca y deja la copa en la mesa.— Yo lo haré.

— Jaja, —ríe Blaine.— Sí, claro.

— Es en serio, —dice ella, fijando sus ojos oscuros en los de él.— Yo lo haré.

— Santana, dulzura, —dice Kurt palmeando tiernamente su mano.— La madre de alquiler es la que lleva al niño. Te estás confundiendo con la donante de óvulos.

— No me estoy confundiendo con nada, idiota, —estalla ella.— Sé exactamente cuál es el papel de la madre de alquiler, y me estoy ofreciendo a ser la suya, sin ningún pago requerido. Yo lo haré.

Dándose cuenta que ella no está bromeando, Blaine busca a tientas bajo la mesa, encontrando la mano temblorosa de Kurt y la sostiene con fuerza.— Oh Dios mío, es en serio, —dice él, aturdido.— Ella no está bromeando.

— ¿Por qué no estás bromeando? ¿Blaine? ¿Por qué ella no está bromeando? ¿Por qué querrías hacer eso por nosotros?

— Montones de razones, —dice ella tranquilamente con un encogimiento de hombros.— Pero déjenme empezar diciendo esto. He sabido que este día llegaría desde... bueno, desde que están juntos de verdad. Y siempre supe que me ofrecería. Lacy y yo habíamos estado saliendo por tres semanas cuando le dije de mis intenciones; ella sabe todo, y me apoya en mi decisión. He estado leyendo del tema desde que ustedes se casaron, preparándome, asegurándome de que sería capaz de hacer una oferta con la que estuviera cómoda, y de la que no me retractaría a mitad del camino. —Sonriendo, agacha la mirada y juega con el tallo de su copa de vino, momentáneamente abrumada mientras Blaine y Kurt esperan pacientemente.— Yo no quiero un hijo propio. Pero me parece una pena dejar que un vientre tan fabuloso como este se desperdicie, —bromea ligeramente.— Necesito dejar esto muy en claro. Sólo me estoy ofreciendo a ser un horno, es su pastelito. Sé que puedo hacerlo, y disfrutaría la oportunidad de tener ese lazo tan especial con su bebé. Pero no puedo ser la donante del óvulo. Pienso que de esta manera, puedo ser la fabulosa Tía Santana y su hijo crecerá sabiendo que yo lo di a luz porque ustedes no podían, y eso es genial. Y realmente espero poder ser parte de su vida. Pero no creo ser capaz de eso con un niño que sea genéticamente mío en un cincuenta porciento. Ustedes, chicos, son mi familia, —dice ella en voz baja.— Nunca podré agradecer lo suficiente por todo lo que hacen por mi, por la forma en que me incluyen con sus propias familias como si fuera uno de ellos, por la forma en que siempre están ahí para mi... Bueno, de hecho, los amo mucho más de lo que amo a mi propia familia, —dice ella con un dejo de tristeza.— Así que la oferta está aquí, si es que la quieren tomar. No me sentiré ofendida si dicen que no, creo que es una elección directa. Si me eligen, entonces verán cada paso del embarazo, pueden asistir a todas las citas, verme dar a luz... pero... espero... que también vean mucho por mi después de eso. Depende de si ustedes piensan que pueden manejarlo, o si prefieren tener una madre de alquiler que desaparezca de sus vidas en silencio inmediatamente después.

— Uh... —Blaine se aclara la garganta.— Gracias. Realmente no se qué decir, excepto que estoy admirado de tan increíble oferta. De hecho, estaba reflexionando sobre todo esto el otro día, y estuve pensando acerca de a quién tendría nuestro bebé como modelo femenino a seguir. Tendrá a Rachel y a Kathy, obviamente, y a Claire también, ahora que se mudan para acá. Pero tú... Tú eres a la que más quiero. Pienso que serás una tía asombrosa, y lo que sea que decidamos, por favor, sabe que queremos que tengas ese papel en la vida de nuestro hijo, ¿okay?

Santana asiente, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas que por primera vez no intenta ocultar.— Sé que no siempre soy una linda persona, —dice ella en voz baja.— Pero los amo.

— Eres una linda persona, —dice Kurt con firmeza, caminando hacia su lado de la mesa y poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella.— De verdad lo eres. Te amamos, nuestras familias te aman, y Lacy te ama.— Abrazándola más, mira sobre su hombro a Blaine, quien asiente imperceptiblemente.— Y sería un honor para ambos que fueras nuestra madre de alquiler.

**. . .**

_Tres meses después. _

— Eres como una jodida mamá gallina, Blaine, —estalla Santana cuando sale a zancadas del hospital.— Sólo déjame en paz.

— No puedo evitarlo, —dice Blaine mientras revolotea ansiosamente a su lado.— Siento que debería cargarte o algo, —dice, fulminado bajo su mirada.— O al menos mantenerte acostada.

— No se van a salir, —refunfuña, irrumpiendo en el estacionamiento.— O por lo menos, espero que algunos lo hagan en algún momento, porque estoy segura como el infierno que no voy a dar a luz a seis bebés.

— ¡Seis! —dice Kurt, palideciendo de alguna manera ante esa idea.— Es una barbaridad.

Después de mucho estado de agitación y preocupación por parte de Blaine, finalmente, y ante su insistencia, Santana es acomodada en el asiento de atrás con instrucciones de mantener sus piernas elevadas mientras él conduce.— ¿Entonces cuándo lo sabremos?

— Pueden hacerme el análisis en cuatro semanas, —dice ella, aburrida y esperando llegar a casa con Lacy.— Pero no será definitivo.

— Estaremos en Hawaii.

— Bueno, por supuesto, —dice Santana sarcásticamente.— Se los digo, una vez que todo esto haya terminado, me voy a ir de vacaciones a costa suya.

— Pensé que no querías pago, —dice Kurt regresándole el sarcasmo, volviéndose para enseñarle la lengua.

— Cállate, noviecita.

— Sigue diciéndome así y te llamaré mami adolescente.

— Kurt, mi amor, si Santana quiere vacaciones, puede tener vacaciones, —Blaine sonrie dulcemente.— Puede que todos necesitemos un descanso en nueve meses.

— Buen punto, —concede Kurt.

— Hey, Blaine, vamos, Tienes que recordar lo que dijo el doctor. Hay una posibilidad muy escasa de que ocurra la primera vez, ¿okay? No he estado en drogas desde hace mucho y...

— Lo sé, —asiente él, interrumpiéndola y no queriendo pensar en ello. Pero yace en los brazos de Kurt esa noche, con mariposas de emoción bailando en su estómago mientras deja que sus esperanzas se disparen y que sus sueños se construyan hasta que son casi las tres de la mañana y está tratando de dormir, pero su mente está llena de imágenes de bebés en carreolas, o de bebés siendo mecidos en cunas.

— A dormir, —murmura Kurt, haciéndolo saltar.

— Lo siento. Estoy intentándolo, pero simplemente no puedo.

— Lo sé, —dice Kurt, encontrando sus labios con los ojos todavia cerrados y besándolo ligeramente.— Pero no puedes permanecer despierto así cada noche de las próximas tres semanas. Cierra los ojos y trata de pensar en todas las formas en las que podremos tener sexo en Hawaii. Como si contaras ovejas, pero mucho mejor.

Ante la insistencia de Blaine, Santana está en el hospital, haciéndole una prueba de sangre un día antes de que vuelen a Hawaii. Van y vienen en la sala de espera llenos de nervios, y finalmente son llamados.— Bueno Sr. Hummel-Anderson... Tengo que decir que es muy pronto para una prueba de embarazo, —dice el doctor, haciendo a Blaine sentir como un travieso niño de escuela.— Pero su esposo dice que de otra manera, usted no será capaz de relajarse en sus vacaciones, lo que a su vez podría ser un obstáculo para su actuación en el próximo recital de Schubert, al que mi esposa y yo asistiremos. ¡Entonces! —continúa alegremente mientras Blaine mira a Kurt, quien sonríe con benevolencia.— No podemos permitir eso.

— Mire, doctor hacedor de bebés., —interrumpe Santana.— Corte el rollo, estos hombres están molestándome hasta la mierda, preguntándome si siento algo diferente, que si estoy comiendo bien, que si he vomitado... Y la respuesta es no. Así que sólo sáquelos de su miseria.

— Puede que no sienta nada diferente en este momento, Sra. López, —dice el doctor con una sonrisa.— Pero lo hará pronto. Un embrión se ha implantado exitosamente en su vientre. ¡Enhorabuena, caballeros! Van a ser papás.

* * *

(1) _**Love Never Dies**_ es un musical con libreto y letras de Glenn Slater y música de Andrew Lloyd Webber. Es una secuela del musical de Andrew Lloyd Weber _El fantasma de la ópera_ , basado en la obra original de Gaston Leroux, si bien Lloyd Weber ha manifestado que "No lo considero una secuela. Es una obra independiente"


	43. Chapter 43

Pasan todo el vuelo a Hawaii sonriendo estúpidamente el uno al otro, con Blaine haciendo ruidos de satisfacción, girándose para ver a través de la ventana antes de volver a mirar a Kurt una vez más.

— ¿Qué? —sonríe Kurt.

— ¿Qué?

— Tú sabes qué.

— Tú también sabes qué. —ríe Blaine, inclinándose para besar sus labios.— Bebé.

— Bebé Hummel-Anderson, —dice Kurt con una pequeña risa.

— ¿Cuándo querrás decirles a todos?

— Creo que todavía no, —dice Kurt, arrugando la nariz adorablemente.— Quiero decir, Santana obviamente sabe, porque es su cuerpo, y es de esperar que le haya dicho a Lacy, pero... aparte de eso, me gusta la idea de que sea nuestro secreto por un tiempo más, ¿está bien?

— Está completamente bien, —dice Blaine alegremente.— Siento lo mismo. Además de que el doctor hizo hincapié en que todavía es pronto. Odiaría anunciarlo y que luego algo saliera mal. Esperemos un poco.

— ¿Blaine?

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Quieres saber? ¿Si es niño o niña?

— Nop, —dice, y luego mira ansioso a Kurt.— Quiero decir... si tú...

— No, —niega con la cabeza.— Será una niña.

— ¡Kurt! En serio, tienes que parar con eso, o de otra manera, si es niño, vas a estar muy decepcionado y no quiero que nada arruine esto para nosotros.

— No estaré decepcionado, —ríe Kurt.— Será un bebé. Un precioso bebito con diez hermosos deditos y otros diez hermosos deditos de los pies. Con una adorable pancita hecha para hacerle cosquillas, una naricita hecha para ser besada y...

— Alto, me estás haciendo llorar, —ríe Blaine, limpiándose los ojos.— Sólo... estemos de acuerdo en que sin importar el sexo, será el bebé mas hermoso del mundo, en toda la historia de los bebés.

— Con los padres más ardientes del mundo entero, —agrega Kurt.

— Naturalmente.

**. . .**

— Es una...

— ¡Cabaña! —Blaine termina por Kurt cuando caminan de la mano a lo largo del pasillo.— Sigue siendo una cabaña.

— Adoro este lugar, —Kurt suspira satisfecho.— ¡Oh! —Deteniéndose en seco, los ojos de Kurt se agrandan.

Blaine sigue su mirada pero sólo puede ver palmeras y cabañas, y mira de nuevo a Kurt, quien sigue todavía congelado.— ¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta ansioso.— ¿Kurt?

— ¡Oh, Blaine! Oh... ooh... lágrimas, —dice abanicándose la cara.— Lágrimas. ¡Oh!

— ¿Me dirás qué pasa? —llora Blaine, con la voz llena de preocupación mientras observa a Kurt.

— La próxima vez que vengamos... —empieza Kurt lentamente mientras una sonrisa se forma en su cara.— Será con nuestro bebé.

Blaine lo mira paralizado por un momento, antes de dejar salir un pequeño chillido de felicidad.— Vacaciones familiares, —dice en voz baja.— Oh, Dios mío.

— ¡Blaine! —dice Kurt, agarrando su mano.— ¡Oh Dios mío! Uno de nosotros traerá las maletas, uno de nosotros... de hecho... yo... estaré sosteniendo al bebé. ¡Oh! ¡Podemos llevarlo a nadar con los delfines!

— Podemos, —sonríe Blaine, abrazando fuertemente a Kurt mientras sus lágrimas fluyen libremente.— Hey, —susurra besando su cabello.— Serás el mejor papi del mundo. ¿lo sabes?

— Uh-uh, —dice negando con la cabeza.— Quiero que tú seas papi. Yo seré papá.

— Tú... pero yo...

— Pero tú has esperado por esto mucho más tiempo que yo, para empezar, —dice él, acariciando tiernamente el lado de su cara.— Y tengo una idea muy romántica de verte con una nena que te mira y te llama papi. Tú me dejaste ser el... donante de esperma, —dice haciendo una mueca.— Es justo que tú tengas esto.

— Gracias, —susurra Blaine agradecido.— Eso significa todo.

— Extraño pensar que estas serán nuestras últimas vacaciones como pareja por... dieciocho años, —dice Kurt admirado.

— No lo serán, —ríe Blaine.— Estoy seguro que Rachel o Kathy morderán nuestros brazos para cuidar del bebé por unos días... y por supuesto, quedarse con los abuelos es casi obligatorio, creo. Podemos hacerlo.

— Cierto. Pero aún así, será mejor que hagamos de todo en este, —dice Kurt con una enorme sonrisa.— Montones de bebidas, mucho baile, toneladas de sexo...

— Suena bien para mi. ¡Hey! —grita cuando Kurt lo toma en brazos y deja las maletas abandonadas en el pasillo.— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Haciéndote de todo, —ríe mientras entran en la habitación y cierran la puerta.

**. . .**

— Creo que deberíamos cambiar de auto, —medita Blaine al siguiente día mientras descansan lado a lado en la playa.— Conseguir una de esas cosas 4x4. Son más seguras. De hecho, creo que deberíamos conseguir dos. No me gusta la idea de tener que llevar a nuestro bebé en transporte público. Todos esos gérmenes...

— Blaine, —suspira Kurt, rodando hasta estar boca abajo y levantando sus lentes para mirarlo.— Estamos de vacaciones. Por favor guarda silencio.

— Lo siento. —Se gira también, agachando la cabeza en tono de disculpa.

— No es que no quiera tener todas esas discusiones, porque sí quiero, definitivamente sí... Pero Santana tiene sólo cuatro semanas de embarazo. Tenemos treinta y seis semanas más para hablar de esos detalles. Es en serio lo que dije, sólo quiero disfrutar de este tiempo juntos.

— Tienes razón.

— Y tú también, —dice Kurt amablemente.— Acerca del auto, quiero decir. ¿Pero podemos discutirlo más cuando volvamos?

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Y ahora podemos ir a nadar y luego por unas bebidas?

— ¿Por bebidas? —dice Blaine sorprendido.— Apenas es medio día.

— Anda, —lo engatuza, moviéndose a la tumbona de Blaine, apretándose junto a él.— Vive un poco. En un par de años, estarás sentado aquí haciendo castillos de arena y pensando 'Demonios, desearía poder tomar cocteles para el almuerzo.'

— Tú ganas otra vez, —suspira Blaine con una sonrisa.— Como siempre.

**. . .**

— Estoy viejo, —gruñe Blaine esa tarde. Ambbos descansan en los extremos opuestos del sofá de su habitación, con las puertas del patio abiertas, y la cálida briza cubriéndolos mientras el océano choca gentilmente contra la orilla. Están todavía ligeramente ebrios por las bebidas, pero es un estado feliz y relajado, que tiene a Blaine descansando con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

— No estás viejo, —dice Kurt, mirándolo, y con los dedos de su pie izquierdo haciéndole cosquillas en un punto sensible por encima de la cadera izquierda de Blaine.

— Tengo casi cuarenta.

— Estás a tres meses de cumplir treinta y nueve.

— Viejo.

— Perfecto.

Se quedan en silencio por un momento, la suave pero firme presión de las manos de Kurt masajeando los pies de Blaine le dan la comodidad y tranquilidad que él necesita. Para Kurt nunca será viejo, pero siempre será perfecto.

— Han pasado un poco más de dos años desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí, —comenta Kurt distraídamente, deteniendo el masaje.

— Mmmm hmm.

— ¿Recuerdas todo el sexo que tuvimos?

— Apenas me he recuperado, —dice Blaine con ojos todavía cerrados pero sonriendo mientras habla.— Eso sí, creo que no lo estamos haciendo nada mal en este viaje...

— No tengo quejas por aquí. —Kurt hace una pausa, y Blaine lo siente moverse un poco antes de acomodarse de nuevo.— Recuerdo que en el taxi de camino a casa dijiste 'No dejamos piedra sin remover.'

— Mmm.

— Y yo te corregí.

— Lo hiciste.

— ¿Blaine?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Te gustan las sorpresas?

— Supongo que depende del tipo de sorpresa, —medita Blaine.— Me gustó la sorpresa de cuando me propusiste matrimonio, sí. No me gustó la sorpresa de Cooper escondiendo una rana en el cajón de mis calcetines cuando tenía siete. Lloré por días.

— ¿Blaine?

— ¿Sí, Kurt?

— ¿De verdad no sabes a dónde va todo esto?

— ¿A dónde va?

— Abre los ojos, Blaine.

Poco a poco, adormilado, Blaine abre los ojos para encontrar a Kurt en el extremo opuesto del sofá, desnudo y acariciando su miembro rígido y duro, con ojos azules cargados de lujuria y centrados únicamente en su asombrado esposo.

— ¡Santa Madre de Dios!

— Mírame, —ordena Kurt suavemente, y Blaine asiente ansioso, con la boca todavía ligeramente abierta.

— ¿Puedo...?

—No, —dice Kurt con la voz ligeramente quebrada mientras tuerce su muñeca alrededor de la cabeza de su pene.— Sólo mira.

— Puedo hacer eso, —exhala.— Jesús, Kurt. Eres tan caliente. Te pones mejor y mejor a medida que creces. Mierda. —gruñe, acomodándose cuando siente su miembro endurecerse rápidamente, y se vuelve desesperado de tocarse.

— Tú también. —dice Kurt, dejando que su pie pasee lentamente por la parte interior de su muslo.— Sé que tú no lo ves, pero Dios... Me provocas cosas, Blaine. Los anteojos, las vetas grises en tu cabello, la manera en que trabajas duro para mantener tu cuerpo tan fuerte... tan... listo... para mí. Haces todo eso por mi, sólo por mí.

— Sí... Sí...

— ¿Cómo te hace sentir todo eso, Blaine? —pregunta Kurt, con voz grave mientras unta pre-semen alrededor de la cabeza.— ¿Saber que eres el único que alguna vez me ha tocado y me tocará? ¿El único que alguna vez me ha tomado y me tomará?

— Bien, —viene la respuesta un tanto estrangulada.— ¡Muy bien!

— Nadie más me verá así, —dice Kurt, alzando sus caderas para acariciarse sobre su agujero.— Sólo tú.

— Sólo... mierda... Kurt, déjame...

— Mírame, —ordena de nuevo.— Mírame venirme para ti, Blaine. Sólo para ti.

— Sí, Kurt... dedéate para mi... sigue...

Y Kurt lo complace feliz, mojando dos dedos en su boca antes de arrastrarlos de nuevo en su entrada, todavía abierta por sus actuvidades de la mañana, y empujándolos en su interior, gimiendo fuertemente y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿Se siente bien, Kurt? —pregunta Blaine desesperado, ahora apoyado en sus manos.— Dime.

— Muy bien, —reconoce Kurt, retirando lentamente sus dedos casi todo el camino antes de empujarlos nuevamente hacia adentro.— Tan bien... Blaine... Pero no tan bien como tú...

— ¿No tan bien como mi miembro? —pregunta Blaine, obteniendo un gemido como respuesta mientras la otra mano de Kurt vuela sobre sí mismo.— Jesús... oh sí, Kurt... te ves tan caliente... tan caliente... Continúa, —dice, viendo que Kurt está cerca.— Déjate ir.

Kurt echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se viene, en gruesas lineas blancas que se derraman en su estómago y escurren por su miembro hasta la unión con sus muslos. Blaine está ahí en un instante, enterrando su cabeza en la entrepierna de Kurt, lamiendo su semen y gimiendo feliz. Frota una mano desesperadamente sobre el bulto en sus shorts, y cuando su lengua se mueve para limpiar el estómago de Kurt, mete la mano y termina, viniéndose duro y en silencio, con la cara manchada de blanco, y esos enormes ojos color ámbar fijos en su esposo, quien lo mira lleno de encanto y admiración.

— Huuuuuhhh, —gruñe Blaine, colapsando en el pecho de Kurt.

— ¿Fue todo lo que esperabas que sería? —pregunta Kurt, jugando cariñosamente con su cabello.

— Fue... Oh Dios mío. Lo más caliente que he visto jamás. Siempre supe que así sería. Si mi cerebro no se hubiera precipitado hacia el sur, habría tenido la sensatez de filmarlo. Dios.

— No filmarás nada, —dice Kurt remilgadamente.— Lo haré de nuevo en algún momento, sólo eso.

Ríen juntos, luego los brazos de Kurt reafirman su abrazo.— No te vayas todavía, —murmura.

— ¿No? ¿No quieres limpiarte?

— Todavía no. Sólo déjame abrazarte por un momento. La cosa más grande que va a cambiar al tener a nuestro bebé, es la cantidad de tiempo que tendremos para cosas como estas... Así que no. Nada de limpiarse por el momento. Sólo mimos.

El romance se vuelve el tema de sus vacaciones una vez más, con largos y perezosos días en los brazos del otro, compartiendo dulces e íntimos besos. Se toman todo el tiempo que necesitan para hacerse el amor, trayendo como resultado, el volver a casa exhaustos pero delirantemente felices. Blaine saca su teléfono en el segundo mismo en que aterrizan para mandarle a Santana un mensaje de texto.

**¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está el bebé? y lo más importante, ¿hay alguien hospitalizado?**

_Tu papá está bien, si es por lo que estás entrando en pánico. Respecto a mí... Me duelen los senos. Pero de verdad me duelen. Y ni siquiera estoy sintiendo ninguna rabia. El bebé está bien hasta donde yo sé -no habla demasiado.  
_

**¿Puedo ir a verte mañana? Kurt y Anna van a tener que ir a buscar algunos posibles locales dado que vamos a necesitar esa segunda habitación de vuelta :D  
**

_Puedes llevarme a almorzar. Al medio día._

Pero cuando Blaine llega al siguiente día, es recibido con una preocupada Lacy en la puerta.— Está volviendo el estómago, —dice ella entrando en pánico.— Ha estado así desde que despertó. Me preocupa que haya cogido algún virus.

Blaine se precipita a la habitación donde encuentra a Santana mirándolo ferozmente.— Te odio, y odio el esperma de tu esposo, —estalla.

— No ha cogido nada, —explica Blaine pacientemente a Lacy.— Tiene náuseas matutinas, eso es todo. El libro dice que normalmente se quitan para el final del primer trimestre.

— ¡Faltan siete malditas semanas para eso! —grita Santana.— No he comido en toda la mañana. ¡Estoy hambrienta! Confío en que tendrán un niño muy molesto. Típico.

— No es el bebé, son tus hormonas, —dice él dulcemente, tomando su mano.— Ya sabes, el libro dice...

— ¡A la mierda con el libro! Lacy tiene que ir a trabajar. Y tú me llevarás a almorzar.

— Realmente no creo que sea una buena idea, —dice Blaine con cautela.— Las náuseas matutinas pueden durar todo el día. Tal vez sea mejor si te preparo pan tostado.

— Tal vez sea mejor que conserves esas bolas que Kurt parece valorar demasiado, —gruñe ella.— Llévame a almorzar.

Claramente, las nauseas se van, por lo que Santana logra un enorme almuerzo y se despeja considerablemente con comida en su interior. Pasan la tarde caminando por el parque, deteniéndose para tomar café con vistas al Lago Míchigan.

— Kurt quiere llevarte a comprar ropa de maternidad, —dice Blaine, deslizando un café hacia ella.

— No tiene que hacer eso. Yo puedo comprarme algo.

— Puedes, pero no lo harás. Déjanos a Kurt y a mi, por favor.

— Ugh. Bueno, si Kurt va a poner todo... en ello, supongo que entonces será mejor que lo complazca, —dice ella con una pequeña sonrisa.— ¿Me trajiste descafeinado?

— Por supuesto.

— Bien. Entonces... ¿Cuándo quieren decirle a todo el mundo?

— Bueno, estapa preguntándome si vendrías a Ohio con nosotros para el cumpleaños de los gemelos. Tendrías diez semanas, y de acuerdo con el libro...

— ¿Duermes con el libro?

— Duermo con Kurt.

— ¿El libro es Kurt? —bromea.— ¿O es que Kurt se devoró el libro, y te recita pasajes durante el sexo?

— Eres imposible, —ríe Blaine a pesar suyo.— Mira, todo el mundo sabe que estamos intentando tener un bebé, pero nadie sabe nuestra elección de madre sustituta. ¿Entonces vendrás a casa con nosotros para que podamos decirle a todo el mundo, por favor?

— ¿Estará Berry ahí, para que pueda ver la expresión en su cara?

— Ella es una Hudson ahora.

— Lo que sea. ¿Estará ahí?

— Sí.

— Entoces sí voy.

**. . .**

— Te apuesto cincuenta dólares a que nuestros papás llorarán, —dice Kurt mientras Blaine los lleva de vuelta a Ohio

— Nop, no voy a apostar, porque sabes que lo harán, —ríe Blaine.— Cincuenta dólares a que Rachel grita.

— ¡De ninguna manera!

—Tengo que hacer pis, —dice Santana desde el asiento de atrás.

— ¿Otra vez? Nos detuvimos hace veinte minutos. —suspira Kurt.

— No me importa, tengo que hacer pis.

Blaine se da cuenta que Kurt resopla y se estira para tomar su mano.— Está bien, —dice Blaine apretándo su mano gentilmente.— Es normal ir demasiado a orinar durante el primero y el último trimestre. El libro dice...

— Blaine Hummel-Anderson, ¡si no dejas de citar ese libro, lo voy a meter tan profundo en tu garganta, que nunca podrás volver a hablar! —grita Kurt exasperado y caen en un profunco silencio hasta que Santana vuelve a hablar.

— Cincuenta dólares a que Kurt pierde 'accidentalmente' ese libro.

— Lo siento, —dice Blaine en voz baja, una vez que se estacionan y Santana está cómodamente instalada en los sanitarios.— Es que... No sé. Estoy demasiado ansioso, supongo.

— Amor, lo sé, —dice Kurt tiernamente, jugando con los rizos de su nuca.— Y siento haber estallado. Pero por favor, trata de no preocuparte. El bebé se está desarrollado bien, y Santana parece bastante saludable, a excepción de las nauseas matutinas en las que vomita fuera de toda proporción.

Blaine mira a Kurt con ojos llenos de lágrimas.— ¿Qué tal si soy un mal padre? —susurra aterrado.— ¿Qué tal si el bebé llega y no sé ni cómo sostenerlo, o cómo hacer que deje de llorar? ¿Qué tal si no puedo bañarlo propiamente, o alimentarlo de la manera correcta? ¿Qué tal si no le agrado?

— Oh, Blaine, —suspira Kurt, atrayéndolo a sus brazos lo mejor que puede.— Ninguna cantidad de lectura te preparará para la realidad de tener de verdad a un bebé entre tus brazos. Y ninguno de los dos tenemos algún tipo de experiencia en esa área. Pero sí sé esto. Millones de personas han hecho lo que nosotros estamos a punto de hacer, y se las han arreglado exitosamente para críar a un bebé y convertirlo en un adulto equilibrado. No hay nada que sugiera que no podremos hacer eso mismo. Y ya veremos qué hacer juntos, ¿okay? Y en cuanto a que no le agrades al bebé... Nadie se puede resistir a esos hermosos ojos, a esa sonrisa encantadora y a esas elegantes pajaritas, —bromea tiernamente.— Blaine... sólo sé tú. Porque eres adorable y amarás a nuestro bebé, y eso será suficiente.

— Terminé, —anuncia Santana, subiendo nuevamente al auto.— ¿Interrumpí algo?

— No, —dice Blaine mirando a Kurt y sonriendo suavemente.— Kurt estaba recordándome exactamente por qué me casé con él. Te amo, —dice, inclinándose para besarlo tiernamente.

Kurt suspira feliz, dejando que sus parpados se cierren mientras sus labios permanecen unidos.— Yo también te amo, —suspira, y por una vez, Santana está en silencio.

La noticia es recibida cómo lo habían esperado. Todos los padres lloran, Finn y Cooper gritan, Rachel grita y Wes se enjuga las lágrimas con frenesí. Sebastian es la sorpresa más grande, completamente abrumado, balbuceando acerca de lo feliz que está y diciéndole a Blaine que no puede esperar para conocer a la nueva adición.

— ¿Entonces encontraron a la madre sustituta? —pregunta Mike, todavía sosteniendo la mano de Blaine fuertemente, demasiado emocionado como para dejarlo ir.

— Lo hicimos, —asiente Blaine.— O mejor dicho, la madre sustituta nos encontró. Santana está llevando a nuestro bebé.

Hay un claro momento de silencio en el que todos se miran unos a otros, pero entonces Burt se encoge de hombros.— Correcto. Bien. Supongo que tiene sentido. Santana. Es increíblemente amable de tu parte.

— Gracias, Burt.

— ¡Oh, Santana, mi amor! —Sara dice.— ¿Estás lo suficientemente cómoda en esa silla? Michael, Blaine, muévanse y déjenle a Santana el sofá para ella sola.

— ¡De ninguna manera! —Ríe Blaine,— No va a romperse.

— Me agradabas más con el libro, —lo mira ferozmente.

Rachel se levanta.— ¿Santana?

— Berry. —Todo el rostro de Santana se ilumina, lista para aceptar la furia, pero Rachel le sonríe en su lugar.

— Gracias. De ninguna manera me habría podido ofrecer para hacer algo como eso de forma tan desinteresada... y estoy admirada. Gracias por darles a Blaine y a Kurt tan maravilloso regalo.

— ¿Eso es todo? —pregunta Santana decepcionada.— ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? Estaba esperando a la Banshee en potencia. Estoy molesta.

— Okay, okay... bueno... seamos felices de que todo el mundo esté tan... feliz, —interrumpe Wes mientras Finn inteligentemente lleva a Rachel al otro lado de la habitación.— ¿Entonces... amigo, la fecha?

— Cinco de Marzo, —dice Kurt con una sonrisa.

— Un bebé de primavera, —dice Sara mientras besa su mejilla.— Nuevos comienzos.

A medida que pasa el tiempo, Santana demuestra ser la madre sustituta perfecta. Asiste a cada cita con Kurt y Blaine, se mantiene en forma y saludable, y una vez que las nauseas matutinas desaparecen, todo se vuelve mucho más feliz. Los tres deciden asistir a un consejero para que los ayude a prepararse, con Santana recibiendo ayuda para desprenderse emocionalmente del bebé que está llevando, y aprendiendo a emocionarse por Kurt y Blaine, y les da a todos la oportunidad de expresar sus pensamientos, esperanzas, miedos y recelos en un ambiente seguro. Les ayuda enormemente, trayendo como resultado que con la llegada de la Navidad, los tres están emocionados acerca de su futuro.

— Les traje un regalo, —anuncia Santana en la víspera de Navidad. Tiene veintinueve semanas de embarazo, con un firme y redondo bulto al que le gusta destacar con ceñidos tops de maternidad. Para deleite de Kurt, ella luce chic sin ningún esfuerzo durante el embarazo, y frecuentemente es detenida en la calle por personas que le piden permiso de tocar su pancita. Por supuesto, ella les grita, y obtiene enorme palcer en las expresiones de la gente cuando les dice que no es suyo, pero aún así, cuando está en silencio, se ve maravillosa.

— Creo que ya nos has dado el mejor regalo, —dice Blaine, viniendo por el pasillo con una brocha de pintura en la mano.

— ¿Están decorando?

— Sí. ¿Te quedarás en nuestro apartamento otra vez?

— Sí. ¿La habitación del bebé?

El rostro de Blaine se vuelve una enorme y tonta sonrisa.— Sí.

— ¿Puedo mirar?

— Claro. No está terminada, pero... —Dirigiéndola por el pasillo, se detiene afuera de la puerta de la segunda habitación y la abre para revelar a Kurt, con latas de pintura de diferentes colores por todos lados, pintando diligentemente un mural en la pared.— Ese es el lado de Kurt, —explica Blaine mientras Kurt la saluda.— No tengo permiso de estar ahí. Tengo que pintar las otras paredes.

— Has pintado un enorme arco iris, —Santana le dice a Kurt como si no lo hubiera notado.— Hablando de orgullo gay.

— Es una escena de un bosque de fatasía, —refunfuña, y Santana nota todos los animalitos bajo el arco iris. Zorros, tejones, ratones y conejos sentados junto a un unicornio, y hadas sentadas en setas.

— Huh. Es... hermoso, —dice ella con sorpresa.— Como, realmente impresionante.

— Y mira lo que hice, —dice Blaine orgulloso.— Escucha. —Va a la cuna de madera que por el momento permanece al centro de la habitación, y sacude el móvil. El sonido de la música de piano llena el ambiente -no el usual retintineo de campanas, sino verdadera música de piano, en una tierna y suave canción de cuna.

— Dios. Podría quedarme dormida con eso, —suspira Santana.— No porque sea aburrida, —agrega apresuradamente.— Sino porque es muy relajante.— ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

— Yo lo hice, —dice Blaine orgulloso.— Soy yo tocando. Compré el móvil, lo desarmé y cambié la música.

— Me encanta, —sonríe Santana.

— ¿Te gustaría...? Yo... la tengo en un CD... si quisieras podrías tener una copia y reroducirla...

— Sí, por favor, —dice rápidamente.— Me ayudaría a dormir, y tu bebé nacerá conociendo la tonada. Perfecto. La habitación luce increíble, chicos. Este va a ser un bebé muy afortunado. Oh, pero ahora mi regalo parece realmente muy pobre.

— ¿Regalo? —dice Kurt, dejando su brocha de pintura.— ¿Qué regalo?

— Bueno, en realidad es para el bebé, —explica Santana, sonrojándose ligeramente.— Yo uh... los veré todo el tiempo, pero quiero que el bebé tenga algo mío... para... para... no lo sé, —dice avergonzada.— ¿Para conectarnos de alguna manera? ¿Tengo sentido?

— Perfecto sentido, —dice Blaine mientras la abraza.

Le entrega la bolsa y él mete la mano para sacar al oso de peluche más brillante y más naranja que ha visto nunca.— ¡Wow! —dice Kurt con una risa de sorpresa.— Es... es... naranja.

— Lo sé, —sonríe ella.— Ustedes son todo colores pastel, amarillo, verde, blanco... así que pensé en agregar un toque de color. ¿Les gusta?

— Es uh... es ciertamente diferente, —dice Blaine cortésmente mientras acomoda al oso en la cuna.— Se destaca.

— Tu regalo no pasará desapercibido, velo de esa manera, —dice Kurt besando su mejilla.— ¿Está despierto el bebé?

— Si dig que sí, significará que tendré que sentarme con sus cabezas en mi regazo por la siguente hora, así que voy a mentir y decir que no.

— ¿Por favor? —suplica Kurt, con ojos enormes.

— Adelante, —suspira Santana.— Pero sólo media hora. Tendrán todo el día de mañana.

— No lo tendremos, —dice Blaine mientras se dirigen a la sala de estar.— Mi mamá te monopolizará. Okay. ¿Kurt? ¿Qué vamos a cantar?

— Ustedes son literalmente, las únicas personas en todo el mundo a las que les dejaré hacer esto, —resopla Santana mientras se sienta en el sofá y se levanta el top para exponer su estómago.— Aquí. —Tomando la mano de Kurt, la acomoda en la parte superior de su panza.— Di hola.

— Hola, bebé, —arrulla Kurt, con su rostro iluminado mientras se acurruca y se atreve a besar la piel de Santana. Sin embargo, ella no ofrece objeción -¿cómo podría cuando el bebé patea fuertemente ante el sonido de la voz de sus papás?

— Creo que te conoce, —sonríe ella.

— ¿Qué hay de mi?

—Tranquilízate, Blaine. Tomarás tu turno. Aquí, al otro lado. —Acomoda su mano abajo, empujandola.— Esa es la cabeza, ahí. ¿La sientes?

— Sí, —suspira, admirado como siempre.— Hola, pequeñito. Es la víspera de Navidad, —le dice, olvidándose completamente de la presencia de Santana y tomando la mano de Kurt.— Y tu papá y yo tendremos lista tu habitación, para que esta noche, Santa pueda venir. Aunque todavía no estás aquí, él te va a traer algunos regalos listos para cuando llegues. ¿Y sabes qué? Esta Navidad será perfecta, porque las Navidades con tu papá siempre lo son, pero la próxima Navidad será la mejor de todas, porque estarás sentado en mi rodilla, destrozando una envoltura de colores brillantes, y sin lugar a dudas, estarás más interesado en la caja que en el regalo... pero estarás aquí. Nuestro pequeñito. Y... oh, mira... me he hecho llorar.

— Y a mi, —dic Kurt en voz baja a través de una cascada de lágrimas.— Oh, Blaine. No puedo esperar.

Santana está acostumbrada a estas visitas. Usualmente permanece en completo silencio y los deja arrullar al bebé sobre su estómago hasta que ya no puede soportar tanta dulzura, y anuncia que es su momento de irse. Pero hoy encuentra sus manos jugando con el cabello de Blaine y Kurt con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.— Estoy tan feliz de poder hacer esto para ustedes, —dice ella en voz baja.— Se lo merecen más que nadie que conozca.

Kurt besa su estómago una vez más antes de descansar su mejilla ahí, feliz de sentir una pequeña patadita en su rostro.— Sabes que estás atada de por vida a nosotros, ¿verdad? Porque te vamos a amar para siempre.

—Cállate, —sonríe ella, limpiándose sus húmedas mejillas.— Ya estoy lo suficientemente hormonal. Dime que estoy gorda o que estoy fea o algo para que pueda patearte.

— No lo eres. Eres una hermosa... unidad de almacenamiento, —dice Kurt, haciéndolos a todos reír a carcajadas.— ¿Podemos cantar?

— Normalmente lo hacen, —dice ella rodando los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no cantas con nosotros? —pregunta Blaine.— El bebé escucha tu voz más que otra cosa. Cantemos algunos villancicos.

— Estoy entre los jodidos Walton's (1) —murmura, pero cuando Blaine empieza a cantar Noche de Paz, Santana pronto se une.

* * *

(1) _**The Waltons**_ (1972-1981) fue una serie de televisión estadounidense creada por Earl Hamner Jr. La trama se centraba en la vida de una familia del estado de Virginia (Estados Unidos) mientras intentaban salir adelante durante los tiempos de la Gran Depresión y Segunda Guerra Mundial.


	44. Chapter 44

— ¡He tejido! —Sara dice alegremente el día de Navidad cuando le tiende un enorme paquete a Blaine, pero lo piensa mejor y se lo entrega a Kurt en su lugar. Él ríe y se mueve a sentarse en el suelo con su esposo, y juntos desenvuelven el paquete para encontrar mantas, sombreros y chambritas en color blanco, amarillo pálido, crema... y rosa. Montones y montones de rosa.

— ¡Mamá!

— Moléstate conmigo todo lo que quieras, mi amor, —le dice a Blaine levantando las manos.— Pero ese bebé va a ser niña. Estoy con Kurt en esto.

— Kurt no necesita ningún estímulo, —dice Blaine.— ¡Ha estado diciendo que tendremos una niña durante los últimos cinco años!

— Blaine... ¿estás teniendo estereotipos de género? —pregunta Kurt.— ¿Quién dice que un niño no puede usar rosa? —dice él, tirando de su pajarita rosada,— creo que luce bastante atractivo.

— Yo... pero... es... es... ¡No! Los chicos pueden usar rosa, por supuesto que pueden. Pero todos los bebés lucen iguales. La gente ve un bebé con una chambrita y un sombrero rosa y asumen que es una niña, ¡siempre lo hacen!

Blaine sigue a su mamá a la cocina donde continúa preparando el almuerzo para que esté listo para la inminente llegada de Burt y Carole.— Mamá... no me malinterpretes, adoro la ropita, y te agradezco que hayas pasado tanto tiempo haciéndola, pero si tenemos un niño, no lo voy a vestir con chambritas rosas.

— Oh mi amor, no te preocupes por eso, —dice ella, besando su mejilla.— El bebé será niña, y también sé como la van a llamar.

— ¡Claro que no! —ríe Blaine.— Porque Kurt y yo nunca hemos discutido nombres.

— La llamarán Elizabeth.

— ¿Cómo...?

— Porque Kurt sabe cómo salirse con la suya, —sonríe ella.— No es que vaya a haber alguna especie de contienda entre ustedes acerca de esto, por supuesto. No. Estarán felices. Es por eso que él siempre consigue lo que quiere -porque es lo que tú también quieres. Me gusta eso de ustedes dos. No es que cedas a sus demandas, es que están hechos el uno para el otro. Siempre estarás seguro con Kurt.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver la seguridad con todo esto?

— Porque como padre, Blaine, quieres dos cosas para tu hijo. Felicidad y seguridad. Kurt te ofrece ambas, así que nunca tendré de qué preocuparme. ¡Bravo por Kurt! Lo digo.

— Oh, mamá, —ríe Blaine.— Te amo.

**. . .**

— ¿Estamos bien? —pregunta Kurt más tarde esa noche. Como de costumbre, se han escapado del alboroto de la fiesta, retirándose a la habitación de la infancia de Blaine para estar solos.

— Por supuesto que lo estamos, —ríe Blaine.— ¿Por qué no lo estaríamos?

— Por la ropita del bebé...

— Es hermosa.

— Y escuché a tu mamá hablando de nombres...

— Ah. Sí. —Blaine comienza a desvestirse para dormir, agradecido de la distracción que eso le brinda cuando siente los ojos de Kurt en él.

— No tenemos que hacerlo, ¿sabes? —dice Kurt después de un momento.

— ¿No tememos que hacer qué?

— Llamar al bebé Elizabeth. Sé que mencioné algo en nuestra noche de bodas, pero no era completamente en serio.

— Bueno, parecía como si fuera algo que ya habías pensado.

— Sin embargo, de eso se trata, —dice Kurt, recogiendo automáticamente la ropa que Blaine ha descartado para doblarla cuidadosamente.— Pensé en eso. Yo. No nosotros. Fue sólo una idea que tuve desde que tenía como... no lo sé... nueve o algo así. Y se quedó ahí. Pero este es nuestro bebé, no mío. Y si soy brutalmente honesto... nada en contra de mi mamá en absoluto, pero de todos modos, no estoy muy conforme con Elizabeth como primer nombre.

— Es tu segundo nombre, —señala Blaine mientras permanece ahí en ropa interior.

— Lo sé, y es completamente fabuloso porque es diferente y único, pero como primer nombre de una niña...

— Te escucho, pero creo que sería lindo que reconociéramos a tu mamá en el nombre, de alguna manera. ¿Cuál era su segundo nombre?

— Margaret.

— Oh. —Blaine hace una pausa, sonriendo ante la mirada que le da Kurt. Piensa en ello mientras usa el baño, y sale con un cepillo de dientes en su boca.— ¿Qué pienfaf de Beff?

— Lo siento, ¿qué?

— Beth, —Dice después de escupir. Regresa a la habitación, triunfante.— Si es una niña podríamos llamarla Beth. Me gusta.

— Uh... no.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque seguimos viendo a Quinn y a Puck de manera ocasional, y no quiero restregárselos en la cara, por eso.

— Oh. Sí. Me había olvidado de eso. Okay. Bueno... pensaremos en algo.

— ¿Qué hay de los nombres de niño? —pregunta Kurt poniéndose su pijama.— ¿Alguna idea?

— Hmm... tengo algunas, ¿y tú?

— ¿Adam? —dice como si nada, esquivando de manera experta el cojín que Blaine le avienta.— Okay... Pongámonos serios, ¿cuál es el segundo nombre de Wes?

— Winston.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunta Kurt mientras se desliza al lado de su marido.— ¿Lo llamaron Wesley Winston?

— No, —ríe Blaine.— Es James.

— Si yo fuera sus padres, habría...

— Pero no lo eres, —señala Blaine.

— No. Pero me gusta James.

Blaine abre la boca para contestar, pero son interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta.— ¿Están desnudos? —grita su papá.

— No, —ríe Kurt.— Ahora somos un viejo matrimonio. Estamos sentados en la cama, usando pijamas y platicando. Entra.

— Va a ser inapropiado, ¿lo sabes? —Blaine le pregunta en voz baja mientras Mike entra y se acomoda al final de la cama.

— Me gusta la salvaescalera, —dice para sí mismo.— Hace la vida mucho más fácil. ¡Bueno! Hola, chicos.

— Hola, papá, —suspira Blaine.— ¿Qué necesitas?

— Sólo quería d-d-d... —se interrumpe, sacudiendo la cabeza con frustración mientras Blaine mira a Kurt preocupado.— D-d-d... ¿La...? Porque... no... eso tampoco es.

— ¿Papá? ¿Estás bien? Tus palabras... —Pero Kurt lo hace callar con un breve toque de su mano, recordando lo que había dicho la terapista respecto a no alarmarlo si ocurría una recaída.

— ¿Mike? ¿Querías ver si estábamos desnudos? —bromea Kurt.— Tendemos a esperar a que esten dormidos... por esta justa razón.

Su broma funciona, y Mike ríe y eso lo relaja.— ¡No! Oh... Ya r-r-recuerdo... Sólo quería disculparme por tu mamá antes. Está muy emocionada, es todo. No quería que pensaras mal de ella, Kurt.

— No lo haría, —lo tranquiliza rápidamente.— Todos estamos emocionados. Y honestamente, está bien.

— A-a-algunas veces, —deja escapar, suspirando pesadamente.— Algunas veces ella no escucha. Sigo diciéndole que puede que tengan un niño. B...laine, ¿recuerdas cuando ella le dijo a todo el mundo que Cooper iba a ser doctor?

— Sí, —ríe Blaine, recordando.— Incluso cuando Cooper había aplicado para estudiar actuación. Ella todavía estaba convencida.

— Bueno, creo que ella tiene razón en este caso, —dice Kurt, sonriéndoles a ambos.— Realmente creo que vamos a tener una niña.

— Bueno... es cincuenta cincuenta supongo, —dice Mike.— Pero ella seguirá insistiendo en comprar rosa. Se su... supone que no debería decirles esto, pero el closet de la habitación de invitados está lleno de vestiditos, una muñeca, un oso de felpa rosa...

— Oh Dios, —se queja Blaine.— Nuestro hijo va a tener un verdadero complejo.

— La amo tanto, —dice Mike de pronto, lo que hace a Blaine dejar de hablar.— Sé que no estoy muy bien... pero... pero... estoy muy emocionado por este bebé, sólo quiero que lo sepan. Y aquí estaré, lo estaré. Se los prometo.

— Lo sabemos, papá, —dice Blaine tomando su mano.

— Sí... sí, —dice Mike distraídamente palmeando la mano de Blaine.— Bien... buenas noches, supongo. Buenas noches para mi, de cualquier manera, dado que tengo la intención de dormir realmente. —Riéndose a carcajadas de su propia broma, se levanta, apoyándose pesadamente en su andadera, moviéndose hacia el lado de la cama de Kurt.— Buenas noches, hijo, duerme bien, —dice, deteniéndose para besar su frente ligeramente.— Y tú, —dice, alcanzando el lado de Blaine,— acurrúcate ahora y apaga la luz.

— Buenas noches, papá, —dice Blaine apagando la luz de la lámpara de manera que sólo la luz del rellano brilla en la habitación.— Te amo.

— Yo también. A los dos.

— Entonces, —dice Kurt en el silencio una vez que la puerta está cerrada.— ¿James Michael?

— Sí, por favor, —susurra Blaine, y Kurt lo abraza mientras llora.

**. . .**

— Bueno, ha tenido un pequeño derrame cerebral, —Sara Anderson suspira en el telefono hacia Blaine en la víspera de Año Nuevo.— Lo más probable es que ocurriera aquella noche que fue a su habitación. Para empezar, dijiste que parecía no saber qué estaba haciendo ahí, estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido, y su discurso era titubeante. Fue sólo uno leve, —continúa ella con forzada alegría.— Y ahora está mucho mejor. No te preocupes, mi amor. Disfruta de tu fiesta, es la última que tendrás por un tiempo.

— Cierto, —dice Blaine malhumorado mientras observa todas las botellas de champaña alineadas y listas para el evento de esa noche.— Oh, mamá. Yo... No. ¿Sabes qué? No importa.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí. Sí, no era nada. En serio. Um... ¿Estás libre mañana? Hablé con Burt más temprano y me sugirió que podría traerlos a todos para almorzar.

— Oh, mi amor, no tienes que hacer eso. Estuviste aquí apenas hace una semana.

— Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, —dice él, añadiendo en silencio que siente que puede necesitarlo.— Tal vez el bebé pueda patear a papá otra vez. Sé que eso le hizo toda la temporada navideña.

— Fue divertido, —ríe Sara.— Derramó su cerveza por toda su camisa festiva. Nos encantaría.

— ¿No será mucho para papá?

— Para nada. Te lo dije, está mucho mejor.

Todo está arreglado para cuando Kurt llega irrumpiendo a través de la puerta, con nieve en su cabello y las mejillas rojas de frío. Está ansioso de decirle a Blaine todo acerca de su día de trabajo, pero primero pregunta por Mike, sintiendo que Blaine necesitará y querrá hablar, lo que hace, explicándole a Kurt todo acerca de la inminente visita.

— ¿Está bien? —pregunta ansioso.— Sé que sólo tenemos mañana para estar juntos, pero si no lo veo ahora, no sé cuándo será. Estoy en concierto toda la siguiente semana, luego estaré en Boston por una semana...

— Blaine, está bien. Absolutamente bien. De verdad.

— Me preocupa que si no hago el esfuerzo, entonces puede que no...

— Él estará aquí por el bebé, —Kurt trata de tranquilizarlo, pero su corazón no está en ello, y Blaine puede notarlo.

— No estoy completamente seguro de ello. Desearía que Cooper se apresurara y se mudara para acá. Me sentiría más feliz sabiendo que está cerca.

— ¿Tiene ya una fecha?

— Está viendo si para mediados de Febrero, —suspira Blaine.— De cualquier manera, supongo que mejor le aviso a Maddie que nos visitarán mañana. Ella querrá ver a su abuelo.

— Lo que me recuerda, —dice Kurt, tratando de aligerar un poco la atmósfera— No seas muy duro con ella si toma un par de bebidas, ¿está bien?

— ¡No! ¡No está bien! Ella tiene apenas dieciocho. Y terminará yendo a casa con Joe o algo así?

— Okay. Blaine, escúchame. Maddie es una mujer adulta. Nuestra sobrina, sí, pero ya tiene edad suficiente. Odio tener que decírtelo pero, creo que apenas se ha quedado en su dormitorio desde que Joe tiene su propio apartamento. Y respecto a la bebida, por favor recuerda el Año Nuevo que tuvimos cuando yo tenía diecisiete y nos pusimos terriblemente borrachos en tu casa y tuvimos sexo en el piso, que te dejó incapacitado para sentarte durante dos días. Maddie es al menos, más sensible de lo que nosotros fuimos esa noche. Ella no va a deshonrarse a sí misma, y créeme, Joe la va a cuidar.

— Odio la vida, —gruñe Blaine mientras avanza lentamente hacia el dormitorio.

— Claro que no, —ríe Kurt, siguiéndolo por el pasillo.— Amas la vida, amas a la gente en ella, amas a la gente que está por llegar a ella, y amas las oportunidades que eso te brinda. Ahora, alistémonos para la fiesta.

Blaine realmente no entra en el espíritu de la fiesta. Para ser justos, sus reuniones de Año Nuevo se han vuelto más relajadas con los años, siendo más un grupo de amigos reunidos para compartir comida y bebida mientras anuncian la llegada del Año Nuevo juntos, en lugar de los ruidosos y estridentes borrachos que solían ser. Aún así, Blaine se escapa a sentarse en el balcón por un momento, mirando hacia la noche y preguntándose lo que los meses le traerán.

— Está helando aquí afuera, —dice Sebastian cuando se sienta junto a él y envuelve una manta sobre sus hombros.— ¿Quieres a Kurt?

—No, —dice Blaine ligeramente.— Se está divirtiendo. Y está bien, —agrega rápidamente.

— Va a ser un año interesante, ¿no es así? —pregunta Sebastian.

— Sí, —dice Blaine pesadamente.— Y no creo que todo vaya a ser bueno.

— Raramente lo es, —dice Sebastian pensativo.—No creo que mucha gente pueda decir que han tenido doce meses perfectos. Sé que este año ha sido bueno para ti y para Kurt, pero todavía tienen momentos que no han sido geniales. No hay duda de que han tenido sus discusiones, o malos días en el trabajo...

— Buen punto, —concede Blaine.

— Ya sabes, Blaine... Yo no daría a tu papá por perdido todavia. Es un hombre fuerte.

— Lo sé. Pero... está envejeciendo.

— Todos lo estamos, —señala Sebastian.— Este nuevo año nos verá a ti y a mi cumplir cuarenta. Cuando teníamos quince, ¿previste que esto pasaría? Parece tan lejano, y sin embargo, ya está aquí, mirándonos de frente a la cara. Estás casado, a punto de ser padre, Yo... bueno, aún en busca de esa cosa difícil de alcanzar llamada amor, sólo que ahora tiendo a buscar en tipos que tienen treinta y cinco, en lugar de veintiuno, —ríe.— En serio, Blaine, tu papá tiene casi ochenta. ¿Quieres mi consejo? Pasa el mayor tiempo posible con él. Deja de preocuparte de lo que podría ocurrir, y simplemente disfruta. Es un padre maravilloso. No querrás mirar atrás en unos años y darte cuenta que no disfrutaste las últimas semanas, meses o incluso años con él, porque estabas demasiado ocupado preocupándote por el momento en que se iba a ir.

— Tienes razón, —dice Blaine, sonriéndo por primera vez en toda la noche.— Dios. Tienes razón.

— Lo sé, —dice Sebastian con una sonrisa de suficiencia.— Ahora volvamos adentro, Creo que tu sobrina dijo algo acerca de vino caliente con especias.

— ¿Qué? —grita después de él alarmado.— ¡No!

Pero el vino con especias ya está caliente, y Maddie fuerza una copa en las manos de Blaine, ignorando la mirada mordaz mientras pasea por la habitación para ponerse cómoda con Joe. Blaine encuentra a Kurt en la esquina del sofá, luciendo adormilado, viendo a Rachel y a Finn observar con fascinación el enorme estómago de Santana.

— Hola, viejito, —dice Kurt, estirando una mano para atraerlo más cerca.— Ven a sentarte conmigo.

Blaine lo complace feliz, quitándose los zapatos para acomodar sus piernas debajo de él mientras descansa su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt.— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. Con altibajos, —admite.— Ridículamente emocionado pero preocupado.

Blaine envuelve un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, metiendo los dedos bajo su camisa y chaleco para arrastrarlos sobre la suave curva de su espalda.— Emociónate, —dice en voz baja.— Nos tenemos que enfocar en lo bueno, y en el aquí y ahora... de otra manera no lo disfrutaremos.

— Cierto. Hey, ¿sabías que este será nuestro octavo año siendo nosotros?

— Por supuesto que lo sabía, —sonríe Blaine.— Está escrito en negritas en el calendario.

— Será nuestro tercer aniversario de bodas también, —dice Kurt en su cabello.— Estaba pensando que los tres podríamos tomarnos un tiempo para irnos a algún lugar por un fin de semana. Nuestro primer viaje familiar.

— Perfecto, —dice Blaine, acurrucándose más.— ¿Ves? Ahora estamos excitados.

— Bueno... eso será más tarde, —dice Kurt, haciendo a Blaine reír ante la risita que resuena a través de él.

— ¿A la cama cinco minutos después de media noche?

— Por supuesto.

**. . .**

— Okay, ¡alguien tiene que tomar una foto de esto! —dice Santana, riendo fuertemente mientras cuatro sobre excitados casi abuelos apoyan sus manos en su estómago, esperando las inevitables patadas.

Blaine agarra su teléfono, igual que Kurt, y ambos toman fotos antes de que Carole grite.— ¡Oh! ¡Aquí! ¡Justo aquí!

Los siguientes minutos pasan en silencio con una muy paciente Santana, quedándose quieta mientras seis ansiosos adultos claman haber sentido las patadas del bebé, con Burt ruborizándose cuando Santana toma su mano y la coloca más abajo.— Cabeza, —le explica, y él sonríe débilmente antes de alejarse.

Siguiendo a su mamá a la cocina, Blaine no puede dejar de sonreír.— Él está realmente bien, —dice emocionado.

— Te lo dije, mi amor, —le sonríe mientras va y viene alrededor, sintiéndose como en casa.— Fue sólo un leve giro, eso es todo. Sé lo mucho que te preocupas, pero de verdad, este bebé le está haciendo el mundo de bien. Estaba muy emocionado de venir aquí otra vez.

Blaine no dice nada, sólo se recarga en el mostrador y llora de alivio al ver a su papá tan feliz y tan bien, y su mamá continúa, colocando su tarta casera en el horno antes de limpiarse las manos e ir hacia él.

— Oh, mi amor, —suspira, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él.— Ven aquí. ¿Sabes? Podrás ser el viejito de Kurt, pero siempre serás mi pequeñito.

**. . .**

Es un Blaine optimista y feliz el que regresa a casa del trabajo tres días después. Ha estado en ensayos todo el día y la orquesta está más que lista para su noche de apertura del día siguiente. Kurt ha estado en su nueva 'oficina' todo el día, trabajando diligentemente con Anna en distintos diseños listos para la producción itinerante de "Hairspray" que empieza en un mes. Un mensaje de texto más temprano le dijo a Blaine que fuera a casa y que descansara, y que él feliz iría a la tienda de camino a casa y luego cocinaría la cena. Así que Blaine hace justamente eso. Busca sus llaves, maldiciendo en voz baja cuando escucha el teléfono sonar, arreglándoselas para cerrar la puerta de una patada antes de agarrar el teléfono de su lugar.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿B... B... laine? —Su papá suena extraño, con la voz ligeramente vacilante mientras Blaine le escucha aclararse la garganta, e inmediatamente emieza a entrar en pánico.— Uh... ¿está Kurt contigo?

— Hola, papá, no, —dice tratando de ocultar el pánico en su voz y permanecer en calma.— Fue a la tienda de camino a casa del trabajo. ¿Por qué? ¿Lo necesitabas?

— No, no. Es uh... no es eso.

— ¿Papá? ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Blaine, sintiéndose de pronto enfermo en la boca del estómago.

— Es... Blaine... es tu mamá.

Kurt irrumpe en el apartamento, con los brazos llenos de bolsas mientras cierra la puerta de un empujón antes de lanzar las llaves en el tazón de la mesa del recibidor.— ¡Hey! —llama animadamente.— Lamento llegar tarde. La tienda estaba atestada de gente. —Yendo directamente a la cocina, deja las bolsas en el mostrador, notando que la sala de estar está en oscuridad total, asumiendo que Blaine está en la sala de música.— Y te juro que la mujer delante de mi había guardado cada cupón conocido por el hombre, —dice, levantando la voz mientras va por el pasillo.— Yo... ¡Oh! —Se detiene cuando ve a Blaine sentado inmóvil en el sofá, congelado y mirando a la distancia.

— ¿Blaine? ¿Dulzura? ¿Por qué estás a oscuras?

Se apresura hacia la sala de estar y se arrodilla entre las piernas de Blaine, apretando sus manos cuando ve inmediatamente que algo está horriblemente mal.

— ¿Blaine? —Pero la única respuesta que obtiene es un ligero temblor de la barbilla de Blaine mirando hacia la distancia.— ¿Blaine, cariño? Por favor habla.

— Mi mamá murió, —susurra, con los ojos fijos en la pared del fondo.

La mandíbula de Kurt se afloja, intentando con la boca alrededor de nada por un segundo mientras lucha por respirar, sus ojos se agrandan y una mano temblorosa llega hasta su rostro en conmoción.— ¿Qué? —susurra aterrorizado, a pesar de que sabe que no ha escuchado mal.

— Ella... e... ella... tuvo un aneurisma cerebral y... y... só... sólo... colapsó y... Ella murió instantáneamente... Kurt... mi mamá murió.

Los sollozos que desgarran su cuerpo son diferentes a todo lo que Kurt ha presenciado en Blaine antes de apresurarse a tomarlo entre sus brazos, tratando, pero sin conseguirlo, de contener sus propias lágrimas mientras mece a su esposo adelante y atrás.

— Oh Blaine... Blaine, mi amor lo lamento tanto. Corazón...

— Mi mamita, —solloza Blaine mientras aprieta la camisa de Kurt desesperadamente.— Mi mamita se ha ido.

— Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. Oh Blaine... No sé ni qué decir, —solloza cuando se rinde y se permite también llorar. Sollozan juntos, apretándose fuertemente el uno al otro mientras Blaine trata de entender la situación.

— Mi papá, —dice entre lágrimas en los brazos de Kurt.— ¿Qué va a pasar com mi papá? Él estaba ahí, Kurt. Mi mamá colapsó en el estacionamiento del centro comercial y él trató de ayudarla pero... Oh Dios, Kurt... se ha ido... ella... se ha ido.

— ¿Lo sabe Cooper?

— Sí, —Blaine sorbe por la nariz.— O lo sabrá de cualquier manera. Mi papá iba a llamarlo después de mi. Me ofrecí pero... ¿Kurt? ¿Es real? ¿Cómo pasó? Ella no puede haberse ido. Ella... ¡Ella es mi mamá! —grita fuertemente, desgarrando su cabello.— Es mi mamá y debería estar aquí, esperando a ser abuela otra vez. Ella... ella... no conocerá a nuestro bebé, —llora Blaine.— Deseaba conocerlo tan desesperadamente.

— Sí, así es, —Kurt se ahoga en su propio río de lágrimas.— Y sé que esto no será consuelo en este momento, pero... al menos... No lo sé, al menos murió feliz, supongo. No sufrió en absoluto, no estuvo en sufrimiento y no sabía lo que venía. Oh Blaine... —Parece no haber nada más que decir, por lo que Kurt se conforma con abrazar y tranquilizar a su marido lo mejor que puede, hasta que finalmente -después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo, Kurt no lo sabe- las lágrimas de Blaine remiten a sollozos ocasionales.

— ¿Blaine? ¿Te importaría si llamo a mi papá? Pensaba que tal vez él pudiera ayudar yendo a ver a tu papá, o llamando a algunas personas. No lo sé.

— Sí... sí, —dice Blaine distraídamente mientras se acurruca en el sofá.— Um... ¿Podrías pedirle que llame a Wes y a Santana?

— Seguro. —Besando su frente, Kurt va a la cocina, tirando el helado ahora derretido a la basura mientras marca el número de su papá y espera. Impartir la noticia es difícil, y escuchar la voz de su papá quebrarse cuando habla, y escucharlo darle la noticia a Carole, hace que Kurt se vea superado por un nuevo brote de lágrimas. Burt accede en llamarle a Wes y a Santana, luego le dice que conducirá a la casa de Mike para verificar que, dentro de lo que cabe, se encuentre bien.

— Oh mierda, —suspira Kurt, de pronto recordando.— Se supone que Blaine estaría en concierto mañana.

— Dame el número del italiano, —dice Burt.— Lo llamaré y le explicaré. Sólo tocaría el violín, ¿cierto? ¿Nada de piano en este?

— No.

— Tienen a otros violinistas. Ese director es un buen tipo, y un buen amigo suyo. Él entenderá.

— ¿Consideras que debamos viajar esta noche? —pregunta Kurt asustado.

— No, esta noche no, —le dice Burt.— No va a haber mucho que puedan hacer, y será de madrugada para cuando lleguen aquí. Yo me quedaré con Mike esta noche. Mañana. Vengan mañana y quédense el fin de semana.

— Okay. Te amo, papá.

— To también te amo, amigo.

— Sólo desearía... el bebé, papá, —dice Kurt rompiéndose una vez más.— Ella estaba tan emocionada por el bebé.

— Lo sé, —suspira Burt pesadamente.— Ve con Blaine, —lo insta suavemente.— Podremos hablar mañana, y podré abrazarte de forma correcta, pero justo ahora, tu esposo te necesita.

— Okay.

— Y dile a Blaine que lo amo.

— Se lo diré.

— ¿Blaine? ¿Cariño? —Kurt se acerca con precaución a donde Blaine se encuentra, ahora mirando aturdido a la distancia una vez más. Su rostro está hinchado y enrojecido, y Kurt puede ver que sus ojos arden con el esfuerzo de mantenerlos abiertos.— Mi papá se quedará con tu papá esta noche, ¿está bien? También va a llamar a Riccardo.

— No creo... que pueda tocar.

— Y está bien. Nadie esperaría que lo hicieras, —dice tiernamente, sentándose junto a él y frotando pequeños círculos en su espalda.— ¿Quieres algo? No sé... ¿un té? ¿Algo más fuerte?

— Creo que sólo quiero dormir.

— Okay. Ven. —Blaine se deja llevar al dormitorio, donde Kurt lo ayuda a ponerse el pijama y los cubre a ambos con las cobiijas. Para su alivio, Blaine se queda dormido de inmediato, aunque Kurt se queda mirando al techo, enjugándose la corriente interminable de lágrimas. Se queda dormido en algún momento, pero se despierta cuando rueda para encontrar el lado de la cama de Blaine vacío.

Lo encuentra en la sala de música, con la cabeza inclinada sobre la tapa del piano y sollozando silenciosamente, enredando los dedos desesperadamente en su cabello y con el rostro contraído de angustia. Kurt se sienta en el banco sin decir palabra alguna, atrayendo a Blaine hacia él y besándolo suavemente en su cabello.— No tienes que esconderte, —dice amablemente.— Quiero ayudarte.

— No quiero que me veas así, —llora mientras levanta la cara manchada de lágrimas.— No quiero que me veas roto. Esto es lo que soy, Kurt. Estoy roto y no creo poder estar completo alguna vez. No sin ella, no sin mi mamá.

— Yo soy tu esposo, —dice Kurt con fuerza.— Para siempre. Vamos a pasar por lo bueno y por lo malo juntos, y nos ayudaremos mutuamente en escenarios como este con mis padres, tu papá... no lo sé, quizas también con Cooper y Claire. Con otros también, probablemente. Es desafortunado y es doloroso, pero así es la vida. No escondas lo que sientes, Blaine. Nos tenemos que ver destrozados, de otra manera, ¿cómo podremos estar juntos de nuevo? Te amo, mi amor. No sientas nunca que tienes que callar tus sentimientos o ponerte una fachada para estar conmigo. Te amo y amo a tu familia como si fuera mía. Te necesito justo ahora tanto como tú me necesitas, porque esto duele. Realmente duele, y no puedo ni siquiera encontrar la manera de respirar sin que sea doloroso. Pero podemor rompernos y sanar juntos, ¿está bien?

Blaine levanta la mirada, tomando el rostro de Kurt entre sus manos mientras una cascada de lágrimas corre en sus mejillas y se besan fieramente. Blaine lo atrae más y más cerca, apretando su agarre en los hombros de Kurt hasta que interrumpe el beso, sin aliento, para derrumbarse sobre él y llorar.

— Vamos, —dice Kurt, levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano.— De vuelta a la cama. No importa si no dormimos, sólo necesitamos abrazarnos.

— Te amo, Kurt, —murmura Blaine cuando descansa su cabeza en el pecho de Kurt.— Sólo desearía que dejara de doler.

— Lo sé, —suspira Kurt, besando su frente.

— Quiero despertar y que todo sea una especie de pesadilla, ¿sabes? Estarás sentado sonriéndome con indulgencia, y me sentiré tonto... pero eso no va a pasar, ¿verdad?

— No esta vez, —dice Kurt, enjugándose las lágrimas.— No esta vez.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

— Amarnos mutuamente, Blaine. Es todo lo que podemos hacer.

* * *


	45. Chapter 45

Sara Anderson es sepultada en un frío y brillante día de Enero. La igresia está llena de amigos y familia, y más tarde Blaine se conmueve por la cantidad de amigos de él y de Kurt que hicieron el viaje. Sonríe débilmente cuando nota a Jonathan y a Teresa sentados en una banca junto a Kathy y un Wes completamente perturbado. Riccardo y Ken llegan con sus esposas, Riccardo proveyendo un cuarteto de cuerdas y un organista sin que alguien se lo hubiera pedido. Santana toca sus dedos ligeramente mientras pasa de manera sombría, y él se voltea para mirarla como si no estuviera seguro de quién es. Kurt está a su lado en todo momento, por supuesto, en silencio y firme, su puerto seguro una vez más.

— Mi... mi esposa, —Un tembloroso y lloroso Mike Anderson empieza cuando sube a dar su elogio.— Mi esposa fue... la más maravillosa esposa que alguna vez pude desear. Recuerdo, cincuenta y cuatro años atrás, el orgullo que sentí cuando la vi caminar por este mismo pasillo para casarse conmigo. Lo recuerdo, porque es el mismo orgullo que siento ahora, cuando la sepulto. Orgullo de que fue -y siempre será- mía. Orgullo de que me amó a pesar de todos mis defectos, y por supuesto, orgullo de que me dio dos hijos maravillosos, que a su vez me dotaron de dos, casi tres, nietos.

Blaine ni siquiera nota que está llorando hasta que Burt se inclina desde la fila de atrás para ofrecerle su pañuelo. Él lo acepta agradecidamente, y se limpia los ojos antes de sostener la mano de Kurt una vez más. Cooper permanece a su otro lado, descansando la mano en su rodilla como solían hacer cuando eran jóvenes, y Blaine cubre su mano con la suya, mirando a los ojos azules de su hermano, llenos de lágrimas mientras le ofrece una trémula sonrisa.

— Quiero pararme aquí y entregarles este extraordinario discurso acerca de cómo abordó la adversidad con la cabeza en alto, cómo luchó al borde del abismo en esta ocasión o en otra... pero la verdad es que no lo hizo. No lo hizo, porque en realidad siempre lo hizo; en silencio y en segundo plano, sin que ninguno de nosotros nos diéramos cuenta. Ella siempre luchó por nosotros, como pareja y como familia. Estuvo junto a Cooper cuando se mudó a LA sin ningún centavo a su nombre. Estuvo junto a Blaine cuando se declaró ante nosotros, y cuando conoció a Kurt, estuvo tan feliz de ser bendecida con otro hijo. Y la gente habló, ¿saben? —dice él con una sonrisa llorosa.— Sé que lo hicieron. Pero Sara mantuvo la cabeza en alto porque ella sabía y tenía fe de que Blaine y Kurt terminarían juntos. Y tuvo fe porque le enseñó a Blaine a amar de la misma forma en que ella misma lo amó.

... No creo haber sido el esposo perfecto, pero ella ha sido la esposa, madre y abuela perfecta. Me rompe el corazón pensar que se perdió la oportunidad de ser abuela otra vez por sólo unas pocas semanas, pero sé que estará mirándolos desde alún lugar, niños. Estará mirando y estará muy orgullosa. Y por supuesto, sé que estará eufórica de tener un nuevo "amor" en su vida, —suelta una risa.— Esta última semana ha sido un infierno, —continúa mientras la sonrisa se desvanece.— He permanecido despierto noche tras noche, sabiendo que mis hijos, hija y nietos están al otro lado del pasillo haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Me he preguntado cómo se supone que voy a seguir. ¿Dónde se supone que debo mirar sin verla a ella? ¿Cómo despertar y no verla esperándome en la mesa del desayuno con mi periódico y mi café? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ir a la tienda de comestibles, al banco, a la cafetería pasando la calle? ¿Cómo?

... Recordando, así es cómo. Sara no querría que evitáramos hablar de ella, o que huyéramos de nuestros recuerdos acerca de ella. Querría que siguiéramos, felices y hablando de ella con amor y afecto justo como siempre lo hicimos. Era todo un personaje, de eso no hay duda. Todos tenemos un recuerdo favorito, y los aliento a todos ustedes a compartirlos con los demás. —Haciendo una pausa, se enjuga las lágrimas un momento.— No creo realmente tener nada más que agregar, —dice en voz baja, lanzando un beso al ataud que yace cerrado.— Sólo... Duerme bien, mi amor, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.

**. . .**

Wes localiza a Kurt en el comedor, teniendo una plática cortés con alguna pariente lejana de Sara a quien está seguro que nunca ha conocido. Sonríe agradecido cuando nota a Wes rondando por ahí, excusándose con la mujer y llegando a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Wes, poniendo un brazo alrededor de su hombro.

— Sí, —suspira, luego rueda los ojos.— Bueno... de hecho... no. Siento que tengo que hablar con toda esta gente porque Mike está abrumado, Blaine no puede, y Cooper y Claire tienen que cuidar a Taylor y a Maddie. Pero lo único que quiero hacer es escabullirme con Blaine y besarlo hasta que se sienta mejor.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvieron solos?

— Bueno, —Kurt se encoge de hombros.— Estamos solos cada noche, por supuesto, pero la verdad es que estamos tan cansados y desanimados por otro día de familiares o amigos hablándonos para darnos sus condolencias, llamadas telefónicas, y cartas llegando, que simplemente vamos directo a dormir. Y luego despierto a las tres de la mañana para encontrar a Blaine sentado en el baño llorando, —dice negando con la cabeza.— Entonces lo arrastro a la cama y lo abrazo hasta que amanece, cuando todo el ciclo empieza otra vez.

— Oh, Kurt, —Wes niega con la cabeza.— ¿regresarán mañana a Chicago?

— Pasado mañana. Cooper y Claire se van mañana, y Joe llevará a Taylor y a Maddie, obviamente. No nos pareció justo que todos desapareciéramos el mismo día. Creo que podría intentar y llevar a Mike a cenar. A todos les hará bien.

— ¿Asumo que Blaine no irá a Boston con la Sinfónica?

— No. Pero tengo que regresar a trabajar. Anna ha sido genial, tal como sabía que sería, pero hay mucho que hacer mientras estamos aquí. Blaine tiene un recital de piano en dos semanas, lo que creo que será bueno para él. Él puede practicar desde la casa si quiere, pero espero que vaya a trabajar con Riccardo. En este momento necesita volver a eso.

Desde su posición pueden ver hacia la sala de estar, y miran juntos cuando Santana deja una bebida en la mesa de café frente a Blaine. Con grán dificultad ella se inclina y besa su mejilla, pero al no obtener respuesta, suspira y camina hacia Rachel en su lugar.— ¿Ha hablado con ella? —pregunta Wes.

— No. Y ella está molesta, sé que así es. La cuestión es que no sé si no habla con ella por lo del bebé, o porque él no quiere hablar con nadie.

— Ve, —dice Wes, apretando su mano ligeramenre,— Déjame a mi lidiar con los insufribles pero bien intencionados parientes. Llévate a Santana y a Blaine al piso de arriba y dejen que ese bebé lo haga entrar en razón.

Blaine no pone ninguna objeción y se deja llevar escaleras arriba, y Santana los sigue de buena gana. Ella se sienta en la silla del escritorio mientras que Blaine se sienta en la orilla de la cama y mira hacia el suelo, lo que lleva a Kurt a ponerse en cuclillas frente a él.— ¿Blaine? ¿Cariño? Siento mucho si estoy hablándote como si fueras un niño, pero estoy preocupado por ti. Sé que este día es difícil, y yo también lo siento así. Pero me gustaría que recordaras que no solamente es Santana llevando a nuestro bebé, es también tu mejor amiga, quien ha conducido hasta aquí, con casi ocho meses de embarazo, para apoyarte. No sé si la estás evitando por el bebé, o porque ella es... bueno... Santana, pero...

— ¡Oye! —objeta ella.

— Espera. Pero mi experiencia me dice que aunque no lo quiera admitir, tiene corazón y tiene sentimientos, mismos que en este momento estás pisoteando.

— ¿Eso hago? —pregunta Blaine, luciendo horrorizado mientras Santana mira hacia el suelo y asiente.

— Estoy algo... ugh, —dice ella secándose furiosa las lágrimas.— Estoy algo gorda y hormonal, pero sí... Supongo que sólo estoy tratando de ver por ti, y siento que no me dejas, o que simplemente quieres bloquearme. Entiendo si no quieres que te recuerde al bebé en este momento, pero no puedo esconderlo exactalente. Y yo también la extraño, ¿sabes? La extraño mucho.

— Lo siento mucho, —jadea Blaine, cruzando la habitacióon para arrodillarse ante ella.— De verdad, no te estoy ignorando. O al bebé, —dice él, acariciando su estómago. No lo hago. Estoy... no lo sé. Tratando de procesar todo, supongo. Te amo, y estoy muy agradecido de que estés aquí, de verdad lo estoy.

— Gracias, —dice ella suavemente, inclinándose para acariciar su mejilla.— Te ves como un cachorrito sentado ahí, —sonríe ella.— Un lindo cachorrito.

— Tus hormonas me están volviendo loco, —sonríe Blaine, pero se acurruca contra su estómago y la hace reír.— Quiero... ¿Puedo hablar con el bebé?

— Generalmente lo haces.

— Lo sé pero... Quiero decirle algunas cosas. Cosas privadas.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? —pregunta Kurt sobre su hombro, pero Blaine voltea rápidamente y toma su mano.

— ¡No! Oh Kurt, no. Quiero que te quedes, por favor.

— Bueno, yo no puedo desaparecer, —dice Santana, sintiéndose de pronto incómoda.— Pero puedo prometerte que no me reiré de ti, y que no repetiré cualquier cosa que digas.

— Okay, —asiente Blaine, sintiéndose seguro.— Um... hola, mi pequeñito, —comienza, frotando ambas manos sobre el vientre de Santana.— Sé que puedes escucharme, incluso cuando no me pateas en respuesta. Imagino que se está volviendo un poco agobiante ahí dentro. Yo... sólo quiero que sepas que aunque estoy terriblemente triste en este momento, realmente no puedo esperar a que estés aquí. No puedo esperar a abrazarte, a besarte, a mecerte mientras te canto una canción de cuna, y te prometo nunca quejarme, ni siquiera cuando llores en la mañana y no sepa ni qué hacer.

... Me parte el corazón que no conocerás a tu abuela, pero me voy a asegurar de que crezcas sabiendo lo mucho que te amó, incluso antes de que nacieras. Vamos a estar bien, ¿sabes? —dice él, atrayendo a Kurt a su lado.— Los tres. Sé -y tu papá lo sabrá porque él me conoce muy bien- que habrá tiempos en los que algo pasará que me recordará a ella, y lloraré. Pero no estaré triste por mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo puedo estar triste cuando tengo al mejor esposo y al mejor hijo que cualquiera podría desear? Porque yo sé, sin siquiera conocerte, que eso serás. Nuestro pequeño amor. —El suave beso que deposita en el vientre, es recompenzado con una fuerte patada que tiene a Santana haciendo una mueca incómoda, y a Blaine y a Kurt sonriendo entre lágrimas una vez más.

— Nuestro pequeño amor, —Kurt hace eco, besando el hombro de Blaine suavemente.

— Te amo, Kurt, —dice Blaine, girándose para tomarlo en sus brazos correctamente.

— Yo también te amo, —susurra, con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro antes de cerrar el espacio entre ellos y besarlo tiernamente. No se necesita mucho para que las paredes de Baine se vengan abajo, sólo el lento y constante movimiento de los labios de Kurt contra los suyos lo tienen pasando los dedos en su suave cabello y respirando fuertemente por la nariz, mientras abre más la boca. Ninguno de ellos se da cuenta cuando Santana se mueve de la silla y sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, y preguntándose cómo un beso puede ser tan íntimo de mirar.

Permanecen de rodillas en el suelo, besándose profundamente, desesperadamente hasta que las manos de Blaine encuentran la corbata de Kurt y la quitan rápidamente antes de tratar de abrir su camisa.— Espera, —jadea Kurt, apartándose para mirar a Blaine a los ojos.— ¿Estás seguro que esto está bien?

— Kurt, esto es todo lo que quiero, —le dice Blaine sinceramente, y es suficiente.

Tomando su mano, Kurt lleva a Blaine hacia la cama, removiendo sus ropas y tratándolo con sumo cuidado, como si fuera a romperse. Una vez que los dos están en calzoncillos, Kurt lo besa una vez más, deslizando su lengua en el calor acogedor de la boca de Blaine, y sintiéndolo gemir suavemente alrededor de él.— No creo que tengamos...

— En el bolsillo con cierre dentro de mi maleta, —dice Blaine, sonriendo tímidamente cuando Kurt arquea una ceja de forma inquisitiva.— No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando empaqué eso.

— Bueno, no nos lo preguntaremos, sólo lo apreciaremos, —sonríe, buscando hasta que su mano se cierra alrededor de la pequeña botella de lubricante que lanza a la almohada.— Ahora ven aquí y hazme un niño feliz.

Blaine se recuesta en la cama junto a él, pasando una mano a través del estómago de Kurt para envolverla alrededor de su cintura del otro lado, arrastrándolo más cerca para besarlo.— No quiero que nos perdamos de vista otra vez, —dice con la voz ronca de emoción mientras Kurt tiernamente besa su cuello.

— Oh, hey. Eso no va a pasar, ¿okay? —dice con firmeza, mirándolo a los ojos hasta que obtiene una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.— Tuvimos un cuadro bastante duro, lo sé, pero eso fue hace casi dos años, Y si nuestro matrimonio nos permite algo, es una eternidad para conocernos el uno al otro. Nos conocemos mejor de lo que lo hacíamos entonces, y así seguirá siendo. Sabemos cómo sobrellevar esto y lo vamos a hacer, lo prometo.

— Sí, —dice Blaine, agarrándose del optimismo de Kurt y permitiendo que se le ilumine el rostro.— Lo haremos. —Y empuja a su esposo de vuelta a la cama, enterrándose en el hueco de su cuello para besar todos sus puntos cosquilludos y hacerlo retorcerse.

Los besos se vuelven más acalorados, llenos de necesidad y deseo mientras Blaine se mueve más abajo, tirando de los calzoncillos de Kurt con los dientes y un brillo en sus ojos, antes de tragarlo. Kurt grita mientras se endurece en la suave calidez de la boca de Blaine, y lanza una mano sobre sus ojos, dejando que sus sentidos sean controlados por la sensación de la boca de su esposo alrededor suyo.— Gírate, —gruñe, dando golpecitos en la cabeza de Blaine.— Déjame tocarte.

Corre sus manos casi reverentemente por el trasero de Blaine mientras va hacia su cara, impulsándose para morder ligeramente una de sus nalgas antes de separarlas y lamer su entrada. Siente en lugar de escuchar las reacciones de Blaine -ese revelador tartamudeo de su boca seguido del aire frío alrededor de su miembro cuando Blaine abre su boca para jadear- y sonríe contra la piel de Blaine antes de sumergirse de nuevo por más. Con facilidad, tiene pronto a su marido abierto, retorciéndose desesperadamente en tres dedos y aferrándose a las sábanas.

Blaine se aparta y se recuesta sobre su espalda, abriendo las piernas para que Kurt caiga entre ellas.— La primera vez que entré en ti fue así, —sonríe Kurt mientras se arrodilla y coloca las piernas de Blaine alrededor de su cintura.

— Oh Dios, lo sé, —Blaine suspira feliz, dejando que el recuerdo lo invada por un momento.— No pienses que lo olvidaré.

— Y todavía se siente tan bien, —Kurt se apresura a decir a medida que lo penetra.— Blaine... —inclinándose, descansa su torso contra él lo mejor que puede antes de mover lentamente sus caderas atrás y adelante.— Oh Dios, te amo tanto...

Caen en un silencio, Kurt apoyando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Blaine y besándolo ahí mientras los brazos de Blaine se cuelan bajo los suyos para enterrar sus dedos suavemente en su piel, agarrándolo fuertemente, manteniéndolo cerca. Los sonidos de la gente yéndose poco a poco escaleras abajo, pueden escucharse, pero ninguno lo nota; demasiado absortos el uno en el otro y en estar juntos como para que eso les importe. Después de un tiempo, Kurt alcanza el miembro de Blaine para empezar a frotarlo al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas, su respiración irregular, fuerte y entrecortada en el oído de Blaine le dice que está cerca. Arqueando la espalda, Blaine se viene primero, derramándose en la mano de Kurt, quien hace su mayor esfuerzo para verlo antes de venirse él mismo, con un suave y alargado gemido saliendo de sus labios antes de acomodarse de vuelta en el abrazo de Blaine, besándolo perezosamente y mirándolo a través de sus párpados entornados.— ¿Estás bien?

— Lo estoy, —confirma Blaine.— Realmente necesitaba que me completaras una vez más... quiero decir... —dice él, ruborizándose bajo la mirada de Kurt.— Me completas de cualquier manera, es sólo que...

— Quieres decir que para ti y para mi, reconectarnos siempre viene en un nivel físico, tanto como emocional, y está bien, —sonríe Kurt, tomando su mano y besando sus nudillos.— Te entiendo, Blaine. Si no nos entendiéramos mutuamente, dudo que hubiéramos llegado tan lejos.

— Hemos llegado bastante lejos, ¿verdad? —pregunta Blaine, mirándolo y besando la punta de su nariz.

— Lo hemos hecho. Y todavia hay mucho camino por recorrer, viejito.

**. . .**

Kurt arrastra a Blaine a desayunar fuera al día siguiente, dándole a Mike la oportunidad de despedirse de Cooper y su familia, y a Blaine un muy necesitado cambio de escenario. Él refunfuña y se queja al principio, más que nada por no ser capaz llevar a Cooper al aeropuerto.

— Se mudará en tres semanas, —dice Kurt exasperado mientras se detiene en el estacionamiento de la cafetería.— Entonces serás capaz de verlo en todo momento. Dale algo de tiempo con tu papá y ven a comer conmigo.

— Prefiero comerte, —intenta cuando baja del auto. Kurt se queda quieto, no muy seguro de cómo responder a la broma, así que sólo arquea una ceja y continúa.— Hey, —dice Blaine ofreciéndole su mano.— Aquí.

— Oh. —Las mejillas de Kurt se cubren de rosa cuando toma la mano de su esposo.— Generalmente no... cuando estamos en Ohio.

— No me importa, —Blaine se encoge de hombros.— No quiero que seamos una de esas viejas parejas que nunca se toman de las manos, —dice él, balanceando sus brazos mientras caminan.— Aunque por un tiempo, tendremos una carreola en el camino.

— Entonces tendré que hacer esto, —dice Kurt enlazando su brazo con el de Blaine y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, haciéndolos a ambos sonreír con orgullo.

Ordenan rápidamente, conociendo bastante bien el menú, y bebiendo enormes tazas de café mientras esperan a que llegue su comida.— ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que venimos a este lugar? —pregunta Blaine, presionando sus labios en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Lo recuerdo, —dice Kurt tratando de reprimir su risa.— ¿Recuerdas por qué venimos aquí?

— Lo recuerdo, —confirma Blaine, y no puede evitar reír.— Dios, —dice él, apoyándose en el gabinete y mirando a Kurt directamente a los ojos.— Pensé que iba a terminar violándote o algo.

Kurt ríe a carcajadas, completamente sorprendido.— ¡Blaine! ¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso!

— Okay, okay, —reconoce.— Nunca habría hecho... eso. Pero recuerdo que tu papá me dio ese discurso acerca de no dejarme llevar, y luego repentinamente ahí estabas... extendido debajo de mi, y todo lo que queria hacer era... tomarte.

Kurt se ruboriza, encantado secretamente por sus palabras.— Pero no lo hiciste, —señala.

— No, —Blaine niega con la cabeza y toma otro trago de café.— No lo hice. No era algo mío para tomarlo. Eras muy joven, no estabas listo, y nunca habría sido justo. Entonces en lugar de eso, te traje aquí para desayunar, —termina alegremente, haciéndolos a ambos reír.

— ¿Sabes? Nunca antes te lo he preguntado realmente, —dice Kurt, inclinándose más cerca para hablar en voz baja.— Pero dado todo lo que ahora sé... como... cuán desesperada y locamente te deseo algunas veces, cuando hay esa sed y ese deseo tan vehemente que sólo tú puedes satisfacer... ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para resistir todo ese tiempo?

— No fue tanto tiempo, —medita Blaine.— Cuando pienso en ello, por supuesto. En ese momento se sentía como una eternidad. No lo sé... supongo que no se nos dieron muchas oportunidades de ponernos en una situación igual. Y en realidad me alegro. Porque las cosas habrían sucedido. Sólo soy un hombre, además de que soy completamente incapaz de resistirme a ti, —sonríe.— Pero todo el tiempo que salimos... como una pareja de estudiantes de secundaria -aunque uno de nosotros lo era, por supuesto- me dieron la oportunidad de enamorarme de ti. No de tu cuerpo, o de esa cosa que haces con tu lengua -aunque también amo eso, por supuesto- sino de ti. Llegué a conocerte y me enamoré tan profundamente de ti aquella noche que te quedaste conmigo -cuando te dije que te amo.- Recuerdo haber tratado muy, pero muy fuertemente de no venirme en el segundo en que te quitaste la camisa. —Mirando hacia la mesa, sonríe avergonzado, y alcanza la mano de Kurt.— Sé que no fuimos más allá de frotarnos aquella noche, pero fue la cosa más maravillosa que había experimentado. Cada detalle de esa noche permanecerá conmigo, porque estábamos tan enamorados, tan desesperados de darnos placer mutuamente... sí, —dice suavemente.— Me siento abrumado sólo de pensarlo.

— ¡Okay! ¿Huevos estrellados, hash brown (1), salchichas y tostadas?

La súbita llegada de la mesera rompe el momento y se separan, con los ojos todavía fijos en los del otro.— Uh... sí, —dice Kurt en voz baja, sonriendo en agradecimiento mientras ella deja el plato en la mesa.

— ¿Panqueques, tocino, jarabe de maple y una orden de tostadas y hash browns?

— Sí, —dice Blaine, luego mira a Kurt.— Estoy hambriento, —le explica.

— No me digas.

Comen durante un rato y Kurt estudia a Blaine, la forma en que come con avidez, deteniéndose a sonreírle a Kurt con la boca llena de comida.— ¿Qué?

— Parece que lo disfrutas, —comenta Kurt dulcemente.— Te ves feliz.

— Lo estoy.

— Bien.

— Sí, —Blaine se detiene, dejando su cuchillo y tenedor en el plato mientras se recarga y lo contempla.— No puedo pretender que he superado todo esto, —dice él.— Estoy lejos de eso. Y de antemano me disculpo si hay días en los que parezca que lo único que haga sea llorar. Pero se siente bien reír de nuevo, disfrutar la vida... estar contigo... todo eso. Papá estuvo en lo correcto ayer. Mamá no hubiera querido que me sentara aquí, ignorándote mientras tomo miserablemente un poco de tostada.

— No, —sonríe Kurt.— Pero ella querría que quitaras los codos de la mesa, —señala.— Así que por favor, hazlo.

Ambos ríen, y Kurt toma su mano antes de que pueda descansarla en su regazo.— ¿Cómo te sientes de regresar a casa mañana?

— Bien, de hecho, —dice Blaine con una inclinación de cabeza.—Tengo una cantidad insana de prácticas de piano por hacer, —ríe.— Así que estaré ocupado, Y Sebastian se ha ofrecido a ayudar a papá con las cosas de mamá, lo que es bueno, porque no hay forma de que yo pudiera hacerlo, y no creo que hubiera sido justo para Kathy y Wes.

— ¿Crees que tu papá venderá la casa?

— Creo que tendrá que hacerlo, —dice Blaine con una sonrisa triste.— Y probablemente sea lo mejor. ¿De qué sirve tener una casa de siete habitaciones? No va a ser entretenido. Hay un nuevo complejo de apartamentos que están construyendo a cinco minutos de mi casa. Wes va a buscar ahí.

— Hmm, extraño tu casa, —dice Kurt con cariño.— Muy buenos tiempos.

— Sí, —suspira Blaine.— Sigo pensando que debo venderla pero...

— No hay necesidad de eso en este momento, —dice Kurt tiernamente.— Creo que tenemos suficiente.

— Empezando por la inminente llegada de nuestro bebé, —sonríe Blaine.— Aw, Kurt, —su sonrisa se vuelve de oreja a oreja mientras agarra su mano con fuerza.— Sólo decir la palabra me hace sentir mariposas.

— Vamos a ser los papás más histéricos y emocionados del mundo, —ríe Kurt.— Pobre bebé.

— Sí, pobre bebé, es digno de lástima, estoy seguro.

— Pero también somos fabulosamente ricos, —ofrece Kurt con expresión impasible.

— Y ridículamente bien parecidos. —dice Blaine con una sonrisa retorcida.

— El bebé tendrá ropa de diseño, trajes únicos.

— Y será entretenido con una amplia gama de música, desde clásica hasta contemporánea, toda desempeñada en una gran variedad de instrumentos.

— Así que en realidad... —dice Kurt.— Este bebé deberá agradecernos.

— Le hemos hecho un favor.

— Completamente, —sonríe Kurt, cediendo y riendo junto a su marido.— ¡Qué bebé tan afortunado va a ser!

* * *

(1) Se llama _**hash browns**_ o _**hashed browns**_ a una receta simple de patata en la que los trozos de patata se fríen en una sartén después de ser cortados en tiras, juliana, dados o bien triturados. En algunas regiones, el término puede aludir a cualquiera de estas variantes, mientras en otras se refiere solo a una concreta. En partes del Reino Unido, las _hash browns_ son sobras de puré de patatas fritas. Las _hash browns_ son un desayuno básico en los _diners_ estadounidenses, donde a menudo se fríen en grandes planchas. Suelen prensarse con un aplastapatatas para eliminar la humedad y darles un textura más crujiente, acompañando a menudo a hamburguesas y desayunos.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para efectos de la traducción de este capítulo y los subsecuentes, es importante tomar en cuenta lo siguiente: Sara -mamá de Blaine- a todo el mundo le decía "mi amor," ¿lo recuerdan? En el idioma original, ella les llamaba "darling."

La primera vez que suena el teléfono a las tres de la mañana, Blaine toma por asalto el apartamento buscándolo, maldiciendo a Santana por no llamar a su celular como habían acordado previamente. Lo encuentra en la cocina, derrapándose por el piso que Kurt había encerado diligentemente esa misma tarde. Se estampa duro contra la encimera, gritando por el dolor en su cadera antes de responder el teléfono.

— ¡Voy en camino! ¡Es temprano! Oh Dios, es temprano. ¿Estás bien? Voy en seguida.

— ¿Blaine? ¿Cómo hago funcionar el DVR? —pregunta su papá, completamente ajeno a su pánico.— Tu mamá siempre lo hacía. He estado tratando de averiguarlo pero simplemente no parece ser capaz de... espera... déjame ver si... no, no, tampoco es ese.

— ¿Papá? ¿Me estás jodiendo? —pregunta Blaine severamente en el teléfono. —Son las tres de la mañana. ¿Por qué no pudiste preguntarme esto cuando hablamos después de cenar?

— No tenía el problema entonces, y por favor, no maldigas

— ¿Por qué tienes el problema ahora? —grita, riendo de incredulidad.

— Porque me levanté a orinar y recordé que no había puesto el DVR para grabar algo de pesca extrema, y Kathy me llevará a ver la nueva casa de Cooper mañana, así que no pensé que tendría tiempo de hacerlo antes de irme... ¿Te desperté?

— ¡Sí! —ríe Blaine, negando con la cabeza ante un despeinado Kurt que aparece en la cocina.— Pensé que Santana había entrado en labor de parto.

— Oh. Lo siento mucho.

— Vuelve a dormir, papá. Grabaré lo de la pesca extrema para que puedas verlo cuando visites a Cooper el próximo fin de semana.

La segunda vez que suena el teléfono -esta vez el celular de Kurt- es a las 2:30 am, una semana antes de la probable fecha de parto. Kurt rueda rápidamente fuera de la cama y hacia el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza con la mesita de noche en su esfuerzo por localizar su celular.

— ¿Sí? —chilla mientras Blaine se hace cargo alrededor, poniéndose los pantalones y tratando de localizar las llaves del auto.

— ¡Tío Kurt! —viene la inconfundible voz de un muy borracho Joe.— Tu encantadora sobrina y yo nos estábamos preguntando si ya eras papá.

— Joseph,—la voz de Kurt es fría e inflexible, incluso ante la histérica risa de Joe.— Vete a la mierda.

La tercera llamada no es bien recibida. Una semana después, el día exacto de la fecha estimada de la llegada del bebé, suena un teléfono a las tres y cuarto de la mañana. No responden de inmediato, pero cuando lo hacen, es con un pesado y frustrado suspiro.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Has tenido ya las contracciones?

— Sí, Blaine, —dice Santana con cansancio.— Las tuve hace una semana y las he estado tratando de ocultar aquí hasta sentirme lista de decirte. ¿Qué demonios crees? En serio, ¿sabes lo difícil que es para mi dormir en estos momentos?

— Lo sé, —dice Blaine con seriedad.— Yo tampoco puedo dormir.

— _¡_ _Estaba dormida,_ idiota! —grita ella, despertando a Lacy quien se vuelve completamente confundida.— Estába perfecta y profundamente dormida -finalmente- y luego tú decides enviarme a la fuerza tu insomnio y tu paranoia. Créeme, sabré cuando suceda, y tú también. Estoy bastante segura de que no podré dormir durante todo el asunto. Ahora por favor, ¡déjame tratar de volver a dormir!

— No creo que le agrade a Santana, —se queja Blaine cuando regresa a la cama.

— Estoy seguro que a mi tampoco me agradarías si me llamaras casi a cada hora para saber si ya entré en labor de parto. Y puedo imaginarme perfectamente que no lo tomó bien en medio de la noche, —medita Kurt mientras se acurruca más cerca de Blaine.— Anda. Trata de dormir un poco más. De otra manera, este bebé llegará y no tendrás la energía para ello. Sólo el veinte porciento llega en las fechas estimadas. Podríamos tener hasta dos semanas por delante.

Resulta que son sólo dos horas.

El celular suena y Blaine se apodera de él rápidamente.— ¿Sí?

— Sí, —dice Santana entre dientes.— Me jodiste tanto que entré en labor. Aunque todavía podría pasar un largo rato.

— Aún así, —dice Blaine, asintiendo hacia Kurt, quien ya está a medio camino del baño.— ¿Estás segura?

— Tan segura como puedo estarlo. Tuve un espectáculo en el baño.

— ¿Un espectáculo? ¿Qué tipo de espectáculo? ¿Como un musical?

— Un espectáculo, —estalla ella.— Un espectáculo de sangre y mocos.

— Ew, —hace una mueca.— ¿Tenías que hacerlo?

— ¡Sí, tenía que hacerlo! —gruñe Santana.— Pensé que habías digerido cada libro conocido por el hombre.

— Me salté lo de la labor de parto, —admite Blaine.

— Bueno, mi amigo, estás por aprender al respecto.

**. . .**

— Ahora sólo recuerda, —dice Kurt mientras Blaine conduce como un maníaco hacia el apartamento de Santana.— Santana puede ser difícil en sus mejores momentos. Es probable que sea peor en trabajo de parto.

— Lo sé, —dice Blaine mientras se salta un semáforo en rojo.

— ¡Y quiero llegar vivo, por favor! —Kurt le grita.— ¡Jesús Cristo!

— Lo siento. Lo siento.

— Un 4x4 no te hace invencible.

— No, okay. Lo siento, —dice Blaine, derrapando dos ruedas sobre la acera y apagando el motor.— Mierda, Kurt. Llegó el momento, —dice mirándolo con ojos enormes y llenos de emoción. Vamos a conocer a nuestro bebé.

Kurt se inclina y lo besa, un beso lleno de promesas, emoción y amor mientras las manos de Blaine encuentran su nuca y lo atraen más cerca.

— Debí haberlo sabido, —suspira Santana cuando abre la puerta del auto, lanzando su maleta en el asiento de atrás antes de subirse.— Ustedes dos son incorregibles, —dice ella con una sonrisa.— Okay, vámonos.

El camino al hospital ve a Santana sorpresivamente animada y optimista, y aparte de dos contracciones que la dejan maldiciendo y agarrando fuertemente la manija de la puerta, está perfectamente bien.— Se los digo, —dice ella una vez que Blaine se ha estacionado y se dirigen al interior del edificio.— Este va a ser un día muy largo. Por favor no se emocionen demasiado. Y Blaine, ¿podrías dejar de frotarme la espalda?

— Lo siento.

La recepcionista toma nota de sus detalles, llamando a su obstetra, quien llega rápidamente sonriéndoles.— Aquí vamos entonces, —dice él, estrechando las manos de todos.— ¿Cómo se siente, Señora López?

— De hecho, bien, —responde ella con una sonrisa.— Emocionada por estos hombres, un poco aprehensiva tal vez, pero las contracciones hasta el momento han sido soportables. Creo que... ooooh, —respira, doblándose y agarrándose del escritorio como soporte mientras Blaine se apresura a volver a frotar círculos en su espalda.— Woah, woah, —gime.— Esa realmente dolió. ¡Dios, Blaine! Déjame en paz. ¿Podría por favor mirar a otro lado mientras asesino a los padres? —le pregunta al doctor, quien se ríe y hace señas para que lo sigan.

— Vayamos a que se instalen y luego la examinaremos.

**. . .**

— Cuatro centímetros, —observa el obstetra, removiéndose los guantes, mientras unos pálidos Kurt y Blaine se amontonan en la esquina.— Ustedes tres tendrán una larga espera. Vayan a tomar café, den una caminata, lo que sea. Este bebé se tomará su tiempo.

— Esa es la cosa más asquerosa que he visto en mi vida, —Kurt le susurra a su marido una vez que el doctor se ha ido.

— Creo que se va a poner peor, —Blaine le susurra de vuelta.

Sin embargo, Santana no parece importunada en absoluto, acomodándose en la cama y sacando un libro de la maleta, diciéndoles que vayan a comer algo. Caminan por los pasillos hacia el comedor, de la mano y compartiendo sonrisas llenas de emoción.— ¿Debemos llamar a nuestros padres? —pregunta Blaine.

— No lo sé, —dice Kurt.— No estoy seguro...

— Me gusta la idea de que seamos sólo nosotros los que sepamos, —dice Blaine,— al menos por un tiempo. Digo, obviamente quiero decirle a todo el mundo cuando el bebé esté aquí pero...

— Pero si decimos que Santana está en labor de parto, subirán a sus autos y conducirán hasta aquí y...

— Y creo que tenemos permitido un momento de egoísmo, —dice Blaine, deteniéndose para envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt.

— Pero tengo que decirle a Anna, —dice Kurt,— se preocupará cuando no llegue a trabajar.

— Igual. Debo hablar con Riccardo. Pero ellos pueden guardar el secreto.

Para cuando han comido, y hecho las llamadas necesarias, Santana está aburrida, completamente incómoda y muy, pero muy enérgica.— Ayúdenme a salir de esta maldita cama, —dice ella en el segundo en que están de vuelta en la habitación.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué tienes que salir de la cama? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya viene? —dice Blaine a la carrera mientras se mueve a su alrededor.

— ¡Necesito hacer pis! —grita ella.— Eso es todo. Sólo ayúdame a levantarme.

La ayuda cuidadosamente a bajar de la cama, y la acompaña al baño, esperándola afuera -muy a pesar de ella- para acompañarla de regreso a la cama.— Ooooh, mierda, —jadea Santana, justo cuando está subiendo a la cama, y un súbito chorro de agua tiene a Blaine gritando y a Kurt tirando del cordón de emergencia.

— ¡Mis zapatos! ¡Mis zapatos! ¡Dios santo, mujer!

— ¡No puedo evitarlo! —le grita a Blaine cuando aparece una enfermera.— ¡Quieres este bebé, y tiene que salir de alguna manera!

— Okay, okay, no hay necesidad de alarmarse, —la enfermera los tranquiliza mientras ayuda a Santana a regresar a la cama.— Limpiaremos esto. Chicos, es el momento de lavarse, parece que estamos listos, —dice ella, echando una mirada entre las piernas de Santana bajo las sábanas.— Diez centímetros. Listo para salir.

A los diez minutos Santana está jadeando y resoplando a través de la agonía mientras su cuerpo la obliga a pujar una y otra vez. Kurt y Blaine están a cada lado, agarrando fuertemente sus manos y diciéndole palabras de aliento mientras ella aprieta los dientes y puja, un grito estrangulado que viene de su boca antes de que gima y caiga de nuevo contra la cama para un breve respiro.

— Muy bien, Santana. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, —el doctor la alienta.— Caballeros, decidan como desean que termine. Serán capaces de ver la cabeza en cualquier segundo.

— ¡Oh! —dice Kurt con sorpresa, mirando a Blaine y a Santana,— Nosotros uh...

— Pueden mirar, —dice Santana con un medio grito.— No es como si fueran a... ¡Mieeeeerdaaaaa! a verlo otra vez. Al menos no de mis partes.

Entonces Kurt mira, con ojos enormes y en estado de shock y sorpresa.— Oh Dios mío. —Se le va el aliento, con ojos brillantes de lágrimas.— Blaine...

— ¿Es asqueroso? —pregunta, reacio a dejar su puesto en el hombro de Santana.

— No, —dice él, riendo entre lágrimas.— Es increíble.

Miran juntos y Blaine jadea fuertemente mientras se vuelve hacia el doctor.— ¿Es esa la cabeza?

— Sip, —asiente.— Muy bien, Santana, escúchame. Dos empujones más, ¿okay? El primero para que salga la cabeza, el segundo para que salgan los hombros, y entonces habrás terminado. A mi cuenta. Uno... dos...

— ¡Treeeeeeeees! —grita Santana, pujando todo lo que puede.

De pronto se vuelve imposible de saber quién está diciendo qué cuando todo el mundo alienta a Santana, y alguien -doctor, enfermera, quién sabe- le dice que siga y que siga hasta que la cabeza está afuera.

— ¡Uno más! —solloza Blaine emocionado mientras él y Kurt empujan contra sus rodillas.— ¡Puedes hacerlo, tú puedes!

Y con un grito final y un enorme pujido, el bebé nace.— Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío, —solloza Kurt cuando ambos llegan al pequeño bebé. Un rápido dedo es introducido en la boca del bebé, limpiándole la mucosidad, dando un pequeño balbuceo antes de un enorme llanto que llena la habitación.— ¡Blaine! ¡Blaine!

— Niña, —solloza Blaine, ignorando la sangre y mucosidad, y cargando a su pequeña bebé recién nacida.— Kurt, tenemos una niña.

Kurt está sin habla, acariciando suavemente la cabeza de la bebé antes de inclinarse y besarla tiernamente. El doctor la toma para ser aseada, revisada y pesada, dejando a Santana caer débilmente en la cama, y Kurt y Blaine mirándose el uno al otro asombrados.

— Una nena, —susurra Kurt antes de romperse completamente.— Tenemos una hija.

— Pequeña, —Blaine se queda sin aliento, inclinándose para besar a su esposo tiernamente.— Kurt, es muy pequeña.

— Gracias, —dice Kurt, recordando de pronto que Santana está en la habitación.— Oh Dios mío, Santana... Gracias.

— Vengan acá, idiotas, —sonríe ella, abriendo sus brazos. Ellos van de buena gana, y los tres lloran juntos, totalmente abrumados y tan inmersos en lo que acaban de lograr, que a ninguno de los dos les da asco cuando Santana entrega la placenta.

— Nunca te podremos agradecer lo suficiente por esto, —dice Kurt, limpiándose los ojos que simplemente no parecen dejar de llorar.

— Tenemos regalos, —continúa Blaine, apartando el húmedo cabello de la frente de Santana y besándola con ternura.— A pesar de que palidecen en comparación al regalo que tú nos acabas de otorgar. ¿Esas vacaciones que mencionaste? Están listas y esperando. Lacy tiene todos los detalles. Y aquí...

Hurgando en su bolsa, saca una caja de joyería, y coloca un enorme dije de diamante alrededor de su cuello. La joya brilla, y los ojos de Santana se agrandan.— Santo infierno, es enorme, —susurra ella.— No tenían que hacer esto.

— Kurt lo eligió, —admite Blaine.— No estoy autorizado para elegir ese tipo de cosas.

— Es probable que por eso me agrade, —sonríe Santana.

— Como dijo Blaine, no es nada comparado con lo que nos has dado. Tiene uh... la forma de una lágrima... bueno, pensarás que es cursi... pero es porque nos has ahorrado mucho. Hiciste esto tan fácil, tan disfrutable, y nos sentimos tan involucrados... así que gracias, un millón de gracias. Te amamos muchísimo.

— En serio, fue un placer para mí, —sonríe entre lágrimas.

— Okay, necesitamos llevarnos a Santana para que la suturemos, —dice una amable enfermera, y los hombres se vuelven hacia ella para verla sosteniendo a su bebé, evuelta en una manta blanca y llevando un pequeño sombrero rosa.

— ¿Quieres sostenerla? —Blaine le pregunta, y Santana asiente.

— Necesitamos hablar, —dice ella, tomando a la bebé cuidadosamente de manos de la enfermera.— Bueno, hola, pequeñita, —la arrulla, sonriendo suavemente.— ¿Acaso no eres maravillosa? ¿Eh? Ahora tienes que escucharme. Te has portado muy bien conmigo estos últimos meses. Así que ahora tienes que hacer lo mismo con tus papás, ¿okay? Eres la damita más afortunada del mundo, puedo decírtelo, porque aunque han sido totalmente idiotas y totalmente vergonzosos, serán los mejores papás que pudieras desear. Sin embargo, sólo recuerda, cuando estén en el piano después de cenar, para cantar toda la banda sonora de "The Sound Of Music" por undécima vez en la semana, siempre serás bienvenida a mi casa. Entonces, ahora me voy, —solloza ella.— Y los dejaré a ustedes tres. —Besando la mejilla de la bebé dulcemente, se la entrega a Blaine, quien parece que se desmayará en cualquier momento. Les ofrece una pequeña sonrisa mientras sale de la habitación.

— Ahora todo depende de ustedes, —dice la enfermera mientras ordena algunas cosas.— Pero alentamos a todas las madres en la sala a tener algún contacto piel con piel con el bebé. Posiblemente quieran hacer lo mismo, quítense sus camisas y acurrúquense juntos en el sofá con ella llevando sólo el pañal. Abran la parte frontal de la mantita y recuéstenla contra su pecho, esto ayuda a formar vínculos. Los voy a dejar por ahora. Tiren del cordón si necesitan algo.

Se necesitan una gran cantidad de maniobras, pero finalmente Blaine se recuesta sin camisa en el sofá, con Kurt medio encima de él formando una V para la bebé. Con muchísimo cuidado, como si temiera que fuera a romperse, Blaine abre el frente de la mantita y acomoda a la bebé entre ellos. Ella deja escapar un adorable resoplido pero permanece quieta, con su pequeño puño contra la piel de Kurt mientras ambos la miran con admiración.

Kurt sonríe suavemente a través de interminables lágrimas de felicidad.— ¿Alguna vez te habías...?

— Nunca, —susurra Blaine, sin querer hablar demasiado fuerte y arruinar el momento más perfecto que han experimentado jamás. Tendiendo la mano, pasa un dedo suavemente sobre sus redondas mejillitas y por su naricita, maravillándose de lo enorme que parece ser su dedo en comparación con sus pequeños rasgos.— Nunca ha habido una bebé más hermosa que ella. Y es nuestra, Kurt. Es nuestra pequeña amada.

— Mírala, Blaine, —dice él, persionando sus labios contra la frente de Blaine.— Mira sus deditos, su hermosa naricita, su piel perfecta e inmaculada... La amo tanto ya. La amo y te amo entrañablemente.

— Yo también los amo, —dice Blaine, mirándolo y sonriendo antes de besarlo lentamente.— Hmm, esto es bueno, —suspira, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la bebé y otro alrededor de su esposo antes de besarlo otra vez.— Muy bueno.

— ¿Cómo vamos a llamarla?

— No tengo idea.

Permanecen acurrucados juntos el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que la bebé empieza a llorar y Blaine entra en pánico, tirando del cordón para que vuelva la enfermera.— Está llorando y no sé por qué, —dice él desesperadamente.— No le agrado.

— Le agrada, —ríe la enfermera.— Sólo quiere alimentarse. Tome, —dice ella, entregándole una botella de fórmula.

— No sé cómo, —susurra Blaine aterrorizado.

— Yo tampoco, —agrega Kurt.

— Bueno, van a tener que aprender, —dice la enfermera.— Envuelvan a la bebé y siéntense.

Después de cinco minutos, Kurt está acomodado en el regazo de Blaine, con la bebé en sus brazos mientras la alimentan juntos, dejando que la enfermera regrese a su escritorio una vez más, parloteando sobre lo linda que es la pareja gay al final del pasillo. A solas en la habitación con una bebé que ahora duerme, Kurt de pronto recuerda a la gran familia, e ignorando las reglas del hospital, saca su celular y llama a su papá.

— ¿Kurt?

— Hola papá... ¡Ya eres abuelo!

— ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo? ¡Santa mierda, Kurt! ¡Santa mierda! ¿Niño? ¿Niña? ¿Nombre? ¿Está bien?

— ¡Cálmate, papá! —ríe él mientras Burt le grita a Carole.— Niña, es maravillosa, maravillosamente perfecta y no tiene nombre todavía.

— ¿Podemos ir? ¿Podemos?

— Por supuesto, —ríe Kurt.— Traigan a Mike.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo haremos! —ríe Burt.— Saldremos lo más pronto posible. ¡Oh, Kurt! ¡Felicidades!

— Un padre feliz, —Kurt le comenta a Blaine con una sonrisa cuando cuelga.— Es hora de hacer feliz a otro.

— Hola, papá, —dice Blaine animadamente, tragándose las lágrimas que puede sentir amenazándolo.— Pues... tienes una nueva nieta.

— ¿Yo qué? —pregunta Mike,— déjame apagar la TV. Así está mejor. Dilo otra vez.

— Tienes una nueva nieta, —dice Blaine más fuerte, riéndose de la exclamación de su padre.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Oh, Blaine, qué maravilloso! Oh, oh, hijo mío... ella tenía razón, —dice Mike, con la voz quebrada por la emoción.— Tu mamá tenía razón.

— Así es, —asiente Blaine, dándole el teléfono a Kurt, sintiéndose demasiado abrumado para hablar.

— Hola, Mike, —dice Kurt animadamente, y escucha alegremente lo feliz que está. Una vez que se han hecho todos los arreglos para las visitas, Kurt deja el teléfono y toma a la bebé de la cuna, entregándosela a Blaine.— Toma, —dice suavemente, frotando una mano sobre su brazo.

— Desearía que ella, —empieza Blaine, pero es lo único que puede dejar salir antes de que fuertes lágrimas comiencen a rodar por sus mejillas, y Kurt envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ambos, besando el cabello de Blaine una y otra vez.

— Lo sé, lo sé, —lo tranquiliza.— Está bien. Llora por ella, Blaine, porque yo también estoy llorando. Ambos desearíamos que nuestras mamás pudieran estar aquí, pero están mirándonos, estoy seguro. Tu mamá estaba tan segura de que tendríamos una niñaa, y la tuvimos. Mírala, Blaine. Ella está aquí, y crecerá sabiendo todo acerca de esas dos fantásticas abuelas que velan por ella, y la vamos a amar y a hacer de su felicidad nuestra prioridad de vida, ¿de acuerdo?

Blaine no responde, sólo sostiene más fuerte a la bebé contra su pecho y se acurruca en Kurt, quien los besa a ambos en turnos. Se quedan dormidos, dándose cuenta que lo han hecho cuando la enfermera llega y les anuncia que la bebé será llevada a los cuneros para algunas observaciones.— Nada de qué preocuparse, —dice ella alegremente.— Sólo chequeo de rutina. Utilicen el tiempo para enviar fotos a todo el mundo, —sonríe.— Luego probablemente quieran darle un baño y vestirla.

— Muy bien, —dice Blaine firmemente.— Vamos a hacerlo. Vamos a darle un nombre, y a bañarla, y a vestirla y probablemente a entrar en pánico. Pero lo vamos a hacer.

— Juntos, —sonríe Kurt.

— Juntos.

**. . .**

— ¡Y no la ahogué! —dice Blaine alegremente a Wes en el teléfono. Ha dejado a Kurt en su habitación, dándole mimos a la bebé hasta quedarse dormido, y ahora Blaine va a través de un bombardeo de mensajes de texto, llamándole a los más importantes, empezando con Wes, por supuesto.— Lloró un poquito, pero Kurt la sostuvo y yo derramé agua en su pancita -que por cierto, es la pancita más linda de toda la existencia- y luego cuando estuvo lista, la envolví en una toalla y la sequé. Vestirla fue un desafío, —admite.— Esos pañaleros, es muy difícil meter sus bracitos y piernitas en ellos, y realmente gritó mucho en ese punto. Pero como que... dejó de llorar tan pronto como tuvo un biberón en su boca. Eso es todo. Simplemente se calló y chupó mirándote con esos enormes ojos azules y... oh, Wes, —ríe Blaine.— No puedo esperar a que la conozcas.

— ¿Se parece a Kurt?

— Sí. —sonríe, pensando en ellos en la habitación.— Tiene su boca, definitivamente, y sus ojos. Su nariz también, esa naricita respingada. Sí. Sí que se parece a él. Pero no tiene mucho cabello. Sólo ese poquito cabello oscuro que según la enfermera, se le caerá y le saldrá el definitivo.

— ¿Podemos ir mañana?

— Sí, —dice Blaine rápidamente.— Por favor háganlo.

— ¿Y Santana está bien?

— Sí. Acabo de verla. Está bastante bien. Parece realmente feliz por el bebé y para nada molesta, lo que es bueno. Creo que todo el asesoramiento de antes ayudó. Está descansando, pero dijo que bajará mañana a nuestra habitación.

— Muy bien, espero verla, —dice Wes lentamente.— Yo uh... nosotros... bueno... tenemos noticias.

— ¿Wes? ¿Va a haber un mini Wes?

— Sí, —ríe Wes.— Para principios de septiembre.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —chilla Blaine.— ¡Felicidades! ¿Puedo decirle a Kurt? ¿Puedo?

— Sí, —accede Wes.— Pero a nadie más.

— Okay. ¡Aw Wes! ¡Esto es increíble!

**. . .**

— ¿Quieres llamarla Sara? —pregunta Kurt más tarde ese día.

Blaine deja de escribirle a Riccardo y lo mira, pensando.— No creo, —dice en voz baja.— Tal vez si hubieran sido años más adelante. Pero justo ahora no me siento listo para ese recordatorio diario.

— Okay, —Kurt se encoge de hombros.— Sentí que debía ofrecerlo.

— Y es realmente un gesto muy dulce, gracias.

— Está bien, Blaine, —dice Kurt, estudiándolo y sabiendo que se siente condenadamente culpable.— No tienes por qué sentirte mal. Tenemos derecho a ponerle el nombre que queramos.

— Lo sé, pero aún así siento que quiero honrarla de alguna manera.

— Siento lo mismo respecto a mi mamá, —admite Kurt.

— ¿Entonces cuáles son nuestras opciones? —pregunta Blaine.— Beth está descartado, pero Elizabeth tiene muchos diminutivos. Eliza para empezar.

— Lo odio.

— O-kay, —dice lentamente.— Um... Betty, Betsy, Elise, Libby, Lizzy...

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta Kurt, enderezándose.

— ¿Qué fue qué?

— Ese nombre que dijiste.

— ¿Lizzy?

— No. Antes de ese.

— Libby.

— Sí, —dice Kurt con el rostro iluminado.— Ese.

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunta Blaine, moviéndose del sillón al sofá donde se encuentra Kurt.

— Sí, —confirma él.— ¿A ti?

— Me encanta. Veamos qué piensa ella, —dice Blaine, tomando la mano de Kurt y llevándolo hasta la cuna donde duerme la bebé.— ¿Y bien? —pregunta, sacándola de la cuna y besándola en la nariz.— ¿Quieres llamarte Libby, darling?

— Oh Dios mío, Blaine. ¡Eres un genio! —ríe Kurt de repente.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Eso es! La manera perfecta de honrar a tu mamá y a la mía.— La llamaremos Libby Darling.

— Y otra vez, ¿eh? —pregunta Blaine confundido.

— Libby Darling Hummel-Anderson, —dice Kurt lentamente.— En memoria de nuestras mamás y además completamente original. Tu mamá le decía a todo el mundo darling, y si ella estuviera aquí todavía, sin importar qué nombre le diéramos a la bebé, ella seguiría siendo conocida como darling. Así que eso haremos.

— Creo... —empieza Blaine lentamente, moviendo a la bebé al otro brazo para atraer a Kurt más cerca.— Creo que cuando lleguen nuestras familias, podremos presentarles a nuestra hija, Libby Darling, —sonríe.— Es perfecto. Y ahora me voy a sentar en un rincón a llorar un rato, si eso está bien.

— ¿Podemos Libby y yo sentarnos contigo?

— Creo que me gustaría muchísimo. —responde con una sonrisa.


	47. Chapter 47

— Debí haber sabido que a ustedes dos no se les podía encomendar la responsabilidad de nombrar a un niño de forma sensata, —dice Santana cuando entra en su habitación al siguiente día. Blaine levanta la mirada ansioso desde donde está escondido en la esquina del sofá, alimentando a Libby, parpadeando hacia Kurt con preocupación.

— ¿Es terrible? —pregunta Kurt con cautela.— ¿Lo odias?

— Es perfecto y me encanta, —Santana ríe, sentándose junto a Blaine y tocando el pequeño pie de la bebé en un breve saludo.— De cualquier manera, nadie usa su segundo nombre, Kurt, el tuyo es Elizabeth pero escucho a muy poca gente yendo por ahí llamándote por tu nombre completo. Sólo a Blaine cuando dices algo escandaloso. No... lo hicieron bien. Creo que tu mamá estaría realmente conmovida, —dice ella sonriéndole a Blaine.— ¿Ya la vio tu papá?

— Sí, vino ayer con Burt y Carole, —dice en voz baja.— Él uh... lloró. Mucho.

— Era de esperarse, —dice Santana descansando una mano en su brazo.— Quiero decir, han pasado dos meses, no es mucho en absoluto. Además, fue una gran conmoción. Nadie tuvo tiempo de prepararse.

— Lo sé, —dice él con una inclinación de cabeza.— Estoy muy consciente de cuán agridulce es este momento, créeme.

Santana se mueve más cerca, besando su mejilla y mirando a la bebé, quien la mira de vuelta con grandes ojos azules.— Lo siento, —dice ella en voz baja.— Por supuesto que lo estás.

— Ugh, —balbucea Blaine, forzando una sonrisa.— No, está bien. Lo siento. Cansado, ¿ya sabes? Todo está muy bien, y es bueno tener una habitación privada como esta, pero hay que levantarse en la noche y atenderla.

— Es lo que se supone que tienes que hacer con bebés que son tuyos, —sonríe ella, dándose cuenta de que Kurt se ha quedado dormido en el sofá.— Como yo lo entiendo, cuando vayan a casa, también tendrán que levantarse en la noche, el vecino al otro lado del pasillo no vendrá corriendo a atender sus necesidades.

— Seis veces, —susurra horrorizado.— Se despertó seis veces entre las diez y las seis. ¿Y pensar en que estaba preocupado de que lloraría en la noche y que no la escucharíamos? No-o. Ella berrea.

— Tal vez cogió algunas de mis características mientras estuvo adentro, —sonríe Santana llena de orgullo, acariciando la mano de Libby donde se cierra con firmeza alrededor del dedo de Blaine.— Buena chica.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Blaine, moviendo a Libby a su hombro para que repita.— Quiero decir, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Física y... emocionalmente?

— Estoy bien, —sonríe.— Tengo que admitir que estaba preocupada. Pensé que podría no ser capaz de mirarla, o tocarla por algunos días, pero sí puedo, —dice ella, acariciando suavemente el cabello de Libby para probar su punto.— Y no se siente extraño. Creo que si se hubiera parecido a mi en alguna forma, lo habría encontrado más difícil, pero no hay absolutamente nada que indique que vino de mi, —sonríe.— Así que estoy feliz de que usaran el... ya sabes... de Kurt.

— ¡Santana! —ríe Blaine.— ¿Te estás volviendo tímida respecto a la palabra esperma?

— No... es sólo que... ella está aquí ahora. No se siente correcto pensar en ella de esa manera. Qué lindo, —sonríe.— Se ha quedado dormida en tu hombro. Realmente se parece a su papá. ¿Es todo lo que soñaste?

— Y más, —sonríe Blaine, oliendo el cuello de Libby y suspirando con satisfacción.— Si alguien me hubiera preguntado hace veinte años, que describiera a mi futuro esposo y después a mi hija, no habría ni siquiera podido acercarme a la perfección que es este par. Míralos. —Levantándose, lleva a Libby hacia donde Kurt duerme acurrucado en el sillón, acomodándola en el hueco de su brazo, sonriendo complacido cuando Kurt resopla en su sueño, envolviendo automáticamente un brazo de forma protectora alrededor de la bebé, abrazándola fuertemente.— Simplemente... increíble, —dice Blaine en voz baja.

— ¿Sabes qué deberíamos hacer mientras duermen? —pregunta Santana cuando se le une para mirarlos.

— ¿Qué?

— Ponerlos en poses ridículas y tomarles fotos.

— Oooh, tentador...

— Y divertido, —termina por él.— Podemos empezar poniendo su chupón en la boca de Kurt. ¿O es alguna extraña perversión suya de la que no sé?

— ¡Ew, no! Y Kurt y yo no somos pervertidos.

Santana se detiene, con el chupón en la mano mientras mira a Blaine y ríe.— Oh, Blaine. En todos los años que llevo de conocerte, esa es la broma más divertida que me has hecho.

**. . .**

— ¡Sr. Hummel-Anderson! —grita la exasperada enfermera en la habitación.— Cualquiera de los dos, no importa. ¡Unas palabras, por favor!

Kurt se escabulle fuera de la habitación después de ella, sonriendo con benevolencia, y esperando inocentemente.— ¿Puedo ayudarla?

— ¡Esto es un hospital! —dice furiosa.— En mi último recuento, tenía quince visitantes en esa habitación, además de ustedes tres, ¡y ahora encuentro a dos más tratando de localizarlo!

— Ooh. ¿Quién?

— No lo sé, —estalla ella.— Me doy cuenta que están emocionados por la llegada de su hija, y entiendo que quieren compartir estos momentos con su familia y amigos, pero ¿podría por favor mantener un máximo de cuatro visitantes a la vez? No son la Familia Real.

— Sí, por supuesto, —sonríe Kurt cortésmente mientras espía a Ken y a Gill dirigiéndose al pasillo cargados de regalos.— Me disculpo.

Satisfecha, la enfermera se da la vuelta y acecha el pasillo, mirando enojada a Ken y a Gill al pasar.— ¿Es mal momento? —pregunta Gill con preocupación.

— ¡De ninguna manera! —dice Kurt alegremente.— Adelante. Estamos teniendo una especie de fiesta.

La fiesta continúa toda la tarde, aún cuando la enfermera les dice tres veces más sobre el número de visitantes antes de darse cuenta finalmente que no se van a ajustar. Libby pasa por todo el mundo mientras Kurt y Blaine abren múltiples regalos y disfrutan mostrando a su hermosa hija. Wes y Kathy sorprenden a Santana con un enorme arreglo de flores y aretes que hacen juego con el dije, mientras Rachel anuncia que le ha reservado un fin de semana de spa, por lo que Santana se ve realmente entusiasmada.

Libby recibe una cantidad infinita de ropa y suaves juguetes de todo el mundo, ante los cuales, Kurt y Blaine muestran mucha efusividad. El número de visitantes crece hasta veintidós con la llegada de Nick, Jeff, Lacy y Anna con su esposo Marcus, momento en que la enfermera se ve al borde de un infarto, y así, poco a poco la gente se despide -con todo el contingente de Ohio registrado en un hotel cercano, y prometiendo visitarlos al día siguiente en casa. Quedándose con Riccardo, Lucia, Anna y Marcus, Kurt y Blaine se deleitan con la relativa calma mientras Anna acuna a la bebé y le da instrucciones a su esposo de entregar los regalos.

— Sé que esta damita tendrá toda clase de ropas maravillosas, —dice ella, sonriéndoles a ambos.— Pero no pude resistir la oportunidad de hacerle un poco más.

— Precioso, —dice Kurt, desenvolviendo el delicado papel de seda para revelar un vestido de flores con botines a juego.— Y de hecho, la mamá de Blaine tejió una chambrita que armonizará de forma perfecta. Gracias.

— Siento que Riccardo haya comprado nuestro regalo, —explica Lucia.— Sólo puedo disculparme.

— No, no, ¡te gusta! ¡Blaine! Quieres que Libby sea musical, ¿verdad? ¡Entonces aprenderá!

Riendo, Blaine desenvuelve el xilófono, sonriendo hasta que se da cuenta del ruido que acompaña un regalo como ese.

— Para cuando sea más grande, —dice Riccardo alegremente.— Bang, bang, ¿sí?

— Sí, —dice Blaine débilmente.

— ¡Y mira! Ve lo que hice, —dice él, poniendo un CD en las manos de Blaine.— ¿El álbum de conciertos para piano que hicimos? Le puse un nombre. Estás sosteniendo la primera copia en tu mano.

Blaine le da la vuelta, el primer álbum que él ha hecho en donde toca solos de piano en cada pista. 'Canciones de cuna para Libby,' dice, y el corazón de Blaine se hincha de orgullo.

— Es increíble, —dice Kurt suavemente.— Simplemente... maravilloso. Gracias, Riccardo. Gracias.

— ¿La traerás de gira? —pregunta Riccardo emocionado.— ¿En el verano? ¿Por favor? Para que pueda decirle a todo el mundo '¡Aquí está ella!'

— Um... bueno... no hemos hablado realmente acerca de ello, todavía faltan cuatro meses, —dice Kurt, avergonzado de ser puesto en la mira.— Um...

— No hace ninguna diferencia para mi, —dice Anna alegremente.— Si quieres tomarte el verano, entonces adelante. Estamos reservados para "El Fantasma de la Ópera" empezando en Septiembre, puedes diseñar mientras estás en el camino.

— ¿Blaine? —pregunta Kurt en voz baja.

— Dije que no volvería a hacer giras de verano, —dice él negando con la cabeza.— Tú querías llevar a Libby de vacaciones.

— ¿Podríamos hacerlo después de eso?

— ¿Quieres ir? —pregunta Blaine con sorpresa.

—Sí, —ríe Kurt.— Creo que sería muy divertido. Estoy seguro que Lucia y Gill nos ayudarían.

— Me encantaría, —dice la esposa de Riccardo alegremente.

— Um... —comienza Blaine, pero Kurt lo interrumpe.

— Sabes que sería divertido, —sonríe.— Di que sí, anda, di que sí.

— ¡Sí! —grita, atrayendo a Kurt en un rápido beso mientras Riccardo festeja.— Cualquier cosa por ti, —susurra en el oído de Kurt,— cualquier cosa por ustedes dos.

**. . .**

A las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente, Kurt y Blaine están fuera del hospital, nerviosos acomodando a Libby en el asiento para bebés entre ellos.— Puedes manejar, —dice Kurt, mirando hacia el estacionamiento.

— No, creo que deberías hacerlo tú.

— No puedo, —susurra Kurt.

— Vas a tener que hacerlo en algún momento, —Blaine trata de razonar.— Por eso tenemos dos autos.

— Lo sé pero... todavía no. Por favor, conduce tú. Has estado conduciendo más tiempo que yo, —lo engatusa.— Y soy muy joven...

— ¡Kurt! —ríe Blaine a carcajadas.— Okay, okay, yo conduciré. Pero no dejes que me quede dormido al volante.

Por más nerviosos que están de camino a casa, no es nada comparado con el miedo que los rodea y el temor que sienten cuando cierran la puerta de su apartamento detrás de ellos y se dan cuenta que ahora sí son los únicos responsables de la bebé.

— Mierda, —dice Kurt, congelándose en el pasillo.— Esto es.

— Lo es, —asiente Blaine.— ¿Puedes creer que hayan pensado que somos lo suficientemente responsables para esto? Estoy seguro que llamarán pronto, diciendo que ha sido alguna especie de equivocación.

— Al menos, está dormida, —suspira Kurt.— Entonces... ¿Ahora qué?

— ¿Podríamos ponerla en poses graciosas y tomarle fotos?

— ¡Blaine! —lo amonesta Kurt.— ¡No! No harías eso, ¿verdad?

— Nop, —dice Blaine rápidamente, pensando en las más de cuarenta fotos que ya tiene de Libby en varias poses. Está particularmente encariñado con aquella en la que parece que lleva los zapatos de Kurt.— Nunca.

— Vamos a ponerla en su cuna y luego a besuquearnos como un par de adolescentes hambrientos de sexo, —dice Kurt con decisión, y Blaine lo sigue de buena gana.

— Oh Dios mío, ven aquí, —susurra Blaine en el segundo en que Libby está acomodada.— Déjame besarte correctamente. Han pasado dos días enteros desde que mi lengua estuvo...

Es silenciado por la boca de Kurt en la suya, en un beso que casi deja moretones por su intensidad. Le da la bienvenida a la lengua de Kurt en sus labios, gimiendo alegremente y abriendo más su boca.— Creo que deberíamos movernos a nuestra habitación, —jadea cuando Kurt empieza a morder su cuello.— La escucharemos si se despierta.

— No creo que tengamos tanto tiempo, —dice Kurt, empujándolo por el pasillo y quitándose su propia camisa mientras está en ello.— Comió hace tres horas. Es sólo cuestion de tiempo.

Los ojos de Blaine viajan sobre él con admiración, de una manera que todavía acelera el corazón de Kurt.— Puedo ser rápido.

— Aw, cariño, sé que puedes, —bromea Kurt, tomando su suéter tirando de él sobre su cabeza.

Blaine gruñe, haciendo a Kurt reír a carcajadas, y cayendo de buena gana en la cama, con Blaine aterrizando encima de él. Todavía riendo, Blaine sujeta los brazos de Kurt sobre su cabeza y besa todo su cuerpo, atormentando los pezones de su marido hasta que se retuerce debajo de él. Frotando su mano en el bulto en los pantalones de Kurt, Blaine tira de su camisa por sobre su cabeza antes de presionar su torso desnudo contra Kurt, ambos gimiendo alegremente.

— ¿Blaine? —jadea Kurt, arqueando su cuerpo bajo sus caricias.

— ¿Mmm?

— Lo quiero fuerte, rápido y duro.

— Gracias por su solicitud, señor, —ríe Blaine, arrodillándose entre las piernas de Kurt y desabrochándole la bragueta.— ¿Eso será todo?

— Una guarnición de fuertes marcas en mi cuerpo pero no por encima de mi cuello, y de postre requeriré dulces besos y mimos.

— Su órden está en camino, —sonríe Blaine, presionando su rostro en la cadera de Kurt, corriendo su lengua antes de chupar una enorme marca morada justo por encima de su hueso. Blaine pretende no escuchar el primer llanto que viene, y sabe que Kurt también, por la forma en que se tensa su cuerpo debajo de él, pero continúa tirando de su cabello. Sin embargo, el segundo es más fuerte, y gruñe y besa el estómago de Kurt dulcemente. El tercero y el cuarto vienen rápido seguidos de una ráfaga subsecuente de lamentos que Blaine está muy seguro que pueden escucharse en todo Illinois.— Ugh, —gruñe, y Kurt lo empuja suavemente por los hombros.

— Yo iré.

— Interrumpidos por una bebé de dos días, —gruñe mientras Kurt la lleva a la habitación.

— Oh, papi gruñón, —dice Kurt a Libby en su mejor voz infantil.— Sé que es una mierda, —le dice a Blaine,— pero mírala. Ve que bella es.

— Escucha lo ruidosa que es, —refunfuña Blaine, besando su cabecita.— Supongo que prepararé algo de fórmula.

— ¡Hola! ¡Estoy aquí! —dice Santana en voz alta cuando abre la puerta.— Y traje a sus padres conmigo. ¡Oh, por Dios santo, Kurt! ¿Por qué está tu camisa en el recibidor?

— Te perdono por toda tu interrupción, —Blaine le susurra a Libby mientras se pone su camisa.— La alternativa podría haber sido mucho peor.

— ¿Están desnudos? —llama Santana, tocando a la puerta de su habitación.

— ¡En serio! —grita Kurt por encima del llanto de Libby.— ¿Suena como si lo estuviéramos? —Volviéndose hacia Blaine, con las mejillas ardiendo de indignación, resopla.— ¿Por qué sigue teniendo una llave? ¡Han pasado dos años desde que descubrimos que tiene una, y aún no le pides que te la devuelva!

— ¡Bueno, tú tampoco!

Kurt hace una pausa, a medio camino del clóset para encontrar una camiseta.— Buen punto. Ah, bueno, sólo ve y entrégale a Libby a alguien y prepárale su fórmula.

— Sí, Kurt. Estoy en ello, Kurt, —bromea Blaine con un saludo burlón.

— Buen chico. Y no te olvides de mi solicitud de antes, —agrega con un guiño.

**. . .**

El interminable flujo de visitantes es bienvenido, pero exhausto. Para cuando Libby tiene diez días de nacida, Kurt y Blaine están destrozados. Sin afeitar, con muy poca ropa limpia entre ellos después de que resulta que Libby es muy buena regurgitando la leche tan pronto como baja, el apartamento es un desastre y las alacenas están vacías.

— Esto no es como se suponía que debía ser. —Kurt está tumbado en el sofá, en pantalones deportivos de Blaine y una vieja camiseta, examinando los restos del desastre de la habitación. Tazas de café de los visitantes que se fueron hace mucho tiempo ocupando cada superficie. Tarjetas por todos lados y pilas y pilas de regalos. En el centro del piso yace Libby, satisfecha mirando una zebra que cuelga de su gimnasio para bebés, Blaine apoyado en un codo a su lado, mirándola con asombro.

— Igual, —asiente Blaine.— Para empezar, pensé que dormiría más.

— Esto no puede seguir para siempre, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, estoy bastante seguro de que no me despertaba a cada hora cuando era un bebé.

— No, ella tiene que empezar a dormir en algún momento. Es sólo que para entonces, estaremos demasiado desgastados para apreciarlo, y todas esas publicaciones de Facebook con las que soñabas, presumiendo de cómo duerme tu bebé, bueno, no sucederán porque no tendrás la energía para escribir.

— Sin embargo, ella es deliciosa, —dice Kurt sonriéndole a la bebé.

— Lo es. Pero tenemos que hacer algo. Conseguir ayuda... o algo.

— Sí. —coincide Kurt.

— Entonces... ¿a quién vamos a llamar?

— ¿A los cazafantasmas? —ríe Kurt de su propia broma y luego ve esa mirada en el rostro de Blaine.— Lo siento.

— Podría llamar a Kathy y a Wes.

— No puedes hacer eso. Kathy está embarazada y muy cansada, y Wes da clases en la semana. No puedes esperar a que conduzca hasta aquí dos fines de semana consecutivos. Y Santana está de vacaciones, no lo olvides.

— ¿Rachel?

— Está trabajando

— ¿Carole?

— Está trabajando.

— ¿Por qué toda esta gente tiene que trabajar? —chilla Blaine exasperado.— Ugh.

— Nosotros tenemos trabajo.

— Oh Dios mío, lo tenemos, —dice Blaine aturdido.— ¿Cómo esperamos volver al trabajo con esto?

— Esto tiene un nombre, y lo resolvimos hace meses.

— Lo sé, pero ¿y la falta de sueño? Digo, anoche tuve dos horas de sueño. Dos. No he tenido energía ni siquiera para poner las tazas en el lavavajillas y... oh con un demonio, —gruñe cuando suena el timbre.— Lo siento, Libby. ¿Quién es esta vez?

— Hola, tío Blaine. ¡Es tu sobrina favorita!

— Eres mi única sobrina, —refunfuña por el intercomunicador hacia Maddie.— Sube.

— ¡Woha! ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? —ríe Joe cuando llegan al apartamento.

— Libby pasó, —dice Kurt débilmente.

— Hola preciosa, —dice Joe amorosamente, arodillándose en el piso y tomándola en sus brazos.— ¿Estás causándoles problemas a tus papás? ¿Eh?

— No mucho problema, sólo... falta de sueño, que da como resultado falta de energía.

— Tienen que dejar de tener tantas visitas, —les dice Maddie mientras se acomoda en el suelo junto a Joe.— Este lugar generalmente está inmaculado. Sé que los bebés vienen con un montón de cosas, pero aún así. Este lugar está empezando a parecerse al apartamento de Joe cuando no lo he limpiado.

— No podemos rechazar a las personas, —razona Blaine.— Han venido a ver a Libby, y le traen regalos. No puedo simplemente decirles 'gracias pero ahorita no.'

— Claro que puedes. Toda la familia y amigos han venido al menos dos veces, y es una cantidad endemoniada de gente si lo piensas bien. Y de cualquier manera, cuando llamé ayer, estabas acompañando a la puerta a dos periodistas. Ellos no estaban aquí para verte a ti o a la bebé, estaban aquí de la revista Classical World, esperando poder mostrar lo amistosos que son con la comunidad LGBT al presentar a un pianista gay de clase mundial en casa con su esposo y su bebé.

— Sí... mencionaron algo al respecto.

— ¿Ves? —continúa Maddie.— No hay nada de malo en pedirle a la gente que llame antes de venir. Y ustedes dos necesitan descansar. Se ven exhaustos.

— Lo estamos, —gime Kurt.

— ¿Por qué no Maddie y yo llevamos a Libby a dar un paseo? —ofrece Joe.— Ustedes dos podrán limpiar este lugar y luego tomar una siesta.

Kurt se apresura a enderezarse en el sofá.— Oh no. De ninguna manera.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Tú... a cargo de una bebé... no.

— Cuatro hermanas menores, ¿recuerdas? — le dice sarcásticamente a Kurt.— Y es sólo un paseo.

— ¿Sabes cómo cambiar pañales? —le pregunta Blaine.

— Sí.

— ¿Alimentarla? ¿Hacer que eructe?

— Sí.

— ¿Sabes qué hacer si se ahoga?

— Blaine, me estoy ofreciendo a cuidarla por un par de horas. No a adoptarla.

— No estoy seguro, —medita Kurt, compartiendo miradas de preocupación con Blaine.

— Oh, mira, Libby ya está en su carreola, —sonríe Maddie hacia los conmocionados padres.— ¿Y la pañalera?

— Uh... en el armario del recibidor, —dice Kurt lentamente.— Pero yo...

— Okay, —dice Joe alegremente, saliendo de la cocina con un biberón en la mano.— Tenemos leche, pañales, una bebé. Nos vemos en dos horas.

La puerta se cierra y Kurt se vuelve hacia Blaine, sorprendido.— Se llevaron a nuestra bebé, —dice con ojos enormes por la sorpresa.

— Sí.

— No pareces alarmado.

— Estoy más bien... extasiado, —dice Blaine sonriendo suavemente.

— ¿Qué?

— Extasiado... por tí, —repite, abriendo sus brazos.— Ven aquí.

— Pero ellos...

— Escucha, Kurt. —lo insta.— Escucha.

— ¿Qué cosa? No hay nada que escuchar.

— Precisamente, —Blaine sonríe mientras Kurt lentamente se mueve del sofá a acomodarse en su regazo.— Nada. Ni un ruido. No hay nadie aquí, excepto nosotros. Por dos horas completas.

— Ya sabes... —dice Kurt, con una lenta sonrisa formándosele en el rostro.— Hay mucho que podríamos lograr en dos horas.

— Una gran cantidad, —susurra Blaine, frotándose en su cuello y oliendo profundamente.— Y todavía tengo una solicitud en espera del otro día...

— He cambiado de opinión, —dice Kurt, arqueando su cuello y dejando escapar un suave gemido.

— Oh no, Kurt, —murmura Blaine, corriendo su lengua por su piel.— No, no, no.

— No lo quiero fuerte, rápido y duro, —dice Kurt, moviéndose para estar a horcajadas sobre él.— Lo quiero largo, interminable y lento.

— Bueno, definitivamente puedo hacerlo. Mmm, he extrañado esto, —dice inclinándose para besar sus labios.— Pero... realmente mucho.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo en la habitación? —pregunta Kurt, desabotonando la camisa de Blaie.— Estoy pensando que si ellos regresan por alguna razón...

— Sí. Nos asustaría a todos de por vida, —coincide Blaine.

Se mueven hacia el pasillo juntos, los brazos de Kurt envueltos fuertemente alrededor de Blaine por detrás, ambos mareados ante la perspectiva de estar juntos otra vez. Hacen el amor lenta y dulcemente, explorando cada centímetro del otro el mayor tiempo posible hasta que Blaine se acomoda entre las piernas de Kurt y lo penetra. Agarrándose con firmeza a su espalda, Kurt se alza para encontrar los labios de su marido, y comparten largos y perezosos besos, con Blaine moviéndose suavemente dentro de él hasta que se vuelve demasiado difícil de soportar y alcanzan el clímax juntos.

— Me he vuelto todo tembloroso, —ríe Blaine tímidamente cuando sus brazos empiezan a temblar y cuidadosamente recuesta a Kurt en la cama.— ¿Sabes? Te amo mucho más ahora que eres el padre de nuestra hija, —dice él, besando suavemente el hombro de Kurt mientras se retira.

Kurt se vuelve de lado mientras se acurrucan juntos, casi nariz con nariz.— ¿De verdad? —pregunta con ojos brillantes de placer.— Porque es totalmente lo mismo para mi. Cuando estabas sobre mi, justo ahí, moviéndote dentro de mi, te miré y pensé en lo maravilloso que es todo esto. Tengo tantas conexiones contigo que simplemente nunca tendré con nadie más, y ahora tenemos el último lazo. Y adoro mirarte con ella. Adoro escucharte hablándole cuando le cambias el pañal. Adoro la discusión que tuvieron esta mañana acerca de cuál atuendo le gustaría más a papá. Pequeñas cosas como esas -la forma en que le haces caras divertidas, o le besas sus deditos- me hacen amarte más y más... Y... estás llorando. Qué novedad, —ríe Kurt besando las mejillas de Blaine.— ¿Ves? Te amo más.

— La extraño cuando no está aquí, —admite Blaine.— Pero este tiempo contigo se siente como el cielo. No voy a sentirme culpable por pedirle a la gente que la vea, o por ignorar las tareas de la casa en favor de llevarte a la cama, porque me siento en la cima del mundo en este momento. Vamos a ser mejores padres si nos centramos el uno en el otro, así como en Libby, ¿sabes? Y como resultado, ella será más feliz.

— Estarán de vuelta en media hora, —dice Kurt en voz baja, agachando la cabeza para que Blaine no note sus lágrimas, pero por supuesto que lo hace.

— ¿Quieres que te abrace?

— Sí, por favor.

**. . .**

— ¿Por qué este apartamento se ve exactamente igual? —pregunta Joe cuando regresan para encontrar a Kurt y a Blaine acurrucados en el sofá.— Oh. —Se detiene en seco cuando se da cuenta.— Tuvieron sexo, ¿no es así?

— ¡Joe! —Maddie lo reprende mientras saca a Libby del cochecito.— ¿Te importaría? Son mis tíos.

— Sin embargo lo hicieron, ¿no es así? —pregunta Joe, notando la sonrisa súper satisfecha de Blaine.

— No sólo hicimos eso, —dice Kurt, intentanto ser indiferente, pero fallando miserablemente.— Cambiamos las sábanas.

— Y me afeité, —agrega Blaine.

— ¡Ew, ew, ew! —grita Maddie con horror.— Son asquerosos. Tengan a su bebé. Ella fue muy buena, por cierto, y comió hace una hora. Vamos a dejarlos ahora, porque necesito ir a aclararme el cerebro. Los amo.

— ¡Gracias! —dice Kurt animado, pero Blaine está demasiado absorto en Libby como para notar que se han ido.

— ¿Extrañaste a papi y a papá, bebita? ¿Los extrañaste?

— Blaine, está dormida.

— Lo sé, —sonríe.— Pero no me importa. Anda. Limpiemos mientras toma su siesta.

Una hora más tarde y casi han terminado cuando Libby despierta con un fuerte gimoteo.— Okay, okay, —dice Blaine desde la cocina.— Yo voy.

— ¿Está bien? —grita Kurt.— Iba a aspirar.

— Sigue, yo ya casi acabo por aquí.

Pero para sorpresa de ambos, en el segundo en que Kurt enciende la aspiradora, Libby deja de llorar y escucha con atención. Blaine se apresura hacia la sala de estar para encontrarla con la mirada fija en la zebra que cuelga otra vez, fascinada por el ruido.

— ¡Creo que le agrada! —habla Kurt.

— ¡Apágala!

Entonces Kurt lo hace, y el llanto empieza otra vez.

— ¡Enciéndela de nuevo! ¡Enciéndela de nuevo!

Y otra vez, el llanto se detiene.

— ¡Excelente! —ríe Blaine, — Ahora podremos tener a una bebé feliz y limpios los pisos.

Están felices por el resto del día, los tres pasando un largo rato en el piso examinando los méritos de la zebra antes de que se metan todos juntos en la bañera.

— Además de las veces en las que hemos sido completamente obscenos, —medita Blaine jugando con los dedos de los pies de Libby mientras Kurt la sostiene,— Este es el mejor baño que he tenido.

— A ella también le gusta, —observa Kurt.— Parece que vamos a pasar todo nuestro tiempo en la bañera o aspirando.

Se acurrucan juntos en la cama, con Kurt acunando a Libby en sus brazos mientras la alimenta, y Blaine poniendo un brazo alrededor de ambos, atrayéndolos más cerca y besando a Kurt en la mejilla.

— _The stars are out,_ —canta suavemente, sonriéndole a su pequeña hija.

 _The moon is up,_  
_It's time to go to bed._  
_I'm so glad you have a place_  
_To lay your little head._

 _Have a deep and peaceful sleep,_  
_Dream away the hours._  
_When you wake, the sun will come_  
_To smile upon the flowers._

 _Go to sleep my little friend,_  
_Beneath the evening star_  
_And you will always have a friend,_  
_No matter where you are._

Tomando la botella de Kurt, que ahora duerme, acomoda suavemente a Libby en la cuna al lado de la cama, besando su mejilla tiernamente.— Te amo, mi cariñito —susurra, apagando la luz y atrayendo a Kurt en sus brazos.— Y te amo, mi niño precioso.

* * *


	48. Chapter 48

— ¡Blaine! —sisea Kurt, despertando de golpe a su marido.— ¡Blaine!

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —despierta en la penumbra de la madrugada, frotándose los ojos para ver a Kurt sentado completamente derecho y alarmado.

— Son casi las seis. Ella está todavía dormida.

— Oh Dios mío, —susurra, alarmado.— ¿Está bien?

Kurt se inclina para mirar en la cuna, presionando las costillas de Libby y haciéndola resoplar con sorpresa.— Bueno, está respirando.

— ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

— No lo sé. ¿Qué dice el libro?

Blaine enciende la lámpara y busca a través del libro para encontrar el capítulo del sueño, poniéndose los anteojos para leer las letras en el libro.— No parece haber ninguna mención específica de qué hacer si tu bebé de días de nacida duerme por siete horas, —dice mientras escanea el libro.— Sólo dice que en algún momento entre los tres y los cuatro meses, tu bebé empezará a dormir por periodos más largos por la noche.

— Tal vez ella es muy avanzada, —dice Kurt alegremente, y el rostro de Blaine se ilumina.

— Apostaría a que es eso, —coincide.— Así que... no lo sé. Supongo que despertará cuando tenga hambre. Porque ella lo sabrá.

— Estoy tan feliz de que tengamos a una bebé inteligente, —suspira Kurt, acomodándose de nuevo bajo las sábanas para que Blaine se recueste sobre su pecho.

— Yo también.

Sin embargo su momento no dura mucho, cuando diez minutos después Libby despierta hambrienta, consumiendo una enorme cantidad de leche antes de devolverla casi toda sobre el pijama de Blaine.

— Me parece que fue demasiada leche, —sonríe Kurt, ayudándole a quitarse la parte superior del pijama.

— Sin embargo, parecía gustarle realmente.

— La próxima vez sé firme, —dice Kurt, tomando a la bebé y llevándola al baño.— No la consientas.

— ¿Cuál es el punto de tener una bebé si no puedes consentirla? —dice Blaine después de él.

— Tu mamá habría ido sobre ti con una tonelada de ladrillos por eso, —responde, y Blaine ríe alegremente.

Van de compras ese día, lo que les lleva el doble de tiempo de lo esperado dada la cantidad de gente deteniéndolos para hablarle cariñosamente a la hermosa bebé, y Kut y Blaine la presumen llenos de orgullo, diciéndole a todo el que quiera escuchar, lo inteligente que es. Tienen el gusanito de salir con ella, y se apresuran a regresar a casa para dejar los comestibles antes de ir a caminar a lo largo del muelle juntos, Kurt enlazando alegremente un brazo con el de Blaine mientras empuja la carreola.

— ¿Podríamos ir al trabajo y prsumirla un poco? —sugiere Blaine, y Kurt está de acuerdo. Riccardo está feliz de que su ensayo haya sido interrumpido por su miembro favorito de la orquesta y su más nueva adición, tomando a Libby de la carreola y gritándole a todo el mundo que él la conoció cuando sólo tenía un día de nacida. De ahí se dirigen a la oficina de Anna y Kurt, y Blaine se acomoda en un rincón para alimentar a Libby mientras Kurt revisa algunos diseños.

— ¿Por qué no te llevas eso a casa? —pregunta Anna, tendiéndole una pila de papeles a Kurt con una sonrisa.— Ya sabes, eres mucho mejor que yo diseñando. Mi corazón está en la costura. Estoy más que feliz de hacer los trajes de tus bocetos y patrones. Entonces puedes tener más tiempo en casa con tu hombre... y con Libby también, por supuesto.

— ¿Estás segura? Quiero decir...

— Kurt, en serio. Tener un bebé es maravilloso. Nunca volverás a tener estos momentos. Tómate tu tiempo para conocerla, disfruta cada día de su crecimiento. Pero te necesito dos veces a la semana, —agrega con una risa.

— Oh, lo haré, está bien. De hecho, está más que bien, —dice él, besando su mejilla.— Gracias.

**. . .**

El tiempo pasa. Su hija cumple dos semanas, luego un mes, y luego dos. Kurt y Blaine están interminablemente fascinados por su encanto. Ella continúa durmiendo durante toda la noche, y las publicaciones llenas de presunción que Kurt soñó, finalmente son una realidad. Lloran lágrimas de felicidad cuando Libby sonríe por primera vez, y luego pasan horas tratando de hacer que lo repita para la cámara. El flujo de visitantes sigue siendo constante, pero mejor mantenido, y los cariñosos abuelos descubren la absoluta felicidad de FaceTime cuando Blaine les regala un iPad a cada uno.

Santana es la tía amorosa que prometió que sería, cuidándola alegremente por Kurt y Blaine mientras ellos "consiguen algo" como ella delicadamente le dice, y Joe la cuida también para que tengan una muy ansiada cita. Kathy y Wes los visitan a principios de Mayo -un pequeño bulto empieza a notarse bajo la ropa de Kathy- y los cuatro disfrutan pasando tiempo juntos.

— No puedo creer cuánto ha crecido, —ríe Wes, levantando a Libby hasta su cara para hacerle caricias en su cuello.— Es toda una personita.

— Wes, Wes, ¿adivina qué? —pregunta Blaine emocionado, haciendo a Kurt reír ante la forma en que su marido se vuelve un niño emocionado en presencia de sus mejores amigos.— Cuando ella duerme, es realmente manejable. Puedes tomarle fotos y cosas así. Es hilarante. Mira.

— ¡Blaine! —chilla Kurt, moviéndose a través de toda la habitación para echar un vistazo al iPad.— Sigo preguntándote si estás haciendo eso, y tu sigues negándolo. ¡Es una bebé!

— Pero es muy divertido, —replica.— Mira. Ayer, cuando estabas trabajando, le puse distintos sombreros. El día anterior fueron pajaritas. Y mira esta. ¿Ves? Parece como si estuviera jugando baloncesto.

— Aw, quiero un bebé ahora, —gime Wes.

— Tendrás uno muy pronto, —le dice Kathy.— Y cuando lo tengas, no lo vas a vestir como un... ¿futbolista? Blaine, eso es cruel.

— Ella estuvo con el casco por poco tiempo, —protesta Blaine.— Esa fue cuando fuimos a visitar a Taylor, —le dice a Kurt.

— ¿Entonces todo el mundo sabía de esto menos yo?

— Mas o menos, sí.

— Ahora quiero que duerma su siesta para que yo también pueda jugar, —ríe alborotando el cabello de Blaine.— Eres un niño de cinco años. Pero te amo.

— Si es tan manejable como dices, ¿les gustaría visitarnos el próximo fin de semana? Creo que tu papá se está poniendo ansioso de ver a Libby otra vez, —Wes le dice a Blaine.— Y ya sabes que se muda el viernes. ¿Tal vez podrían venir a ayudarle? Estoy seguro que Kathy y Rachel cuidarían a Libby.

— Yo uh... no lo sé. —murmura Blaine, arrastrando los pies en el suelo.— Probablemente estorbaré. Finn y Cooper harán lo más pesado, y estás tú, y Seb, Burt...

— Baine, —dice Wes, acomodándolo en el sofá mientras Kathy y Kurt se hacen de la vista gorda.— Sé que es difícil, ¿okay? Pero piensa en lo doloroso que es para tu papá. Te necesita, Blaine. Necesita el hermoso rostro sonriente de Libby para distraerlo. Quién puede resistirse, ¿eh? —dice él, sonriéndole a la bebé quien alegremente le devuelve la sonrisa.— Por favor, él estuvo tan molesto cuando no pudiste ir.

— No lo estuvo, —dice Blaine negando con la cabeza, desafiante.— Dijo que entendía. Él puede recordar lo difícil que es viajar con un bebé.

— Porque no va a incomodarte, por eso, —dice Wes amablemebnte.— Él te ama demasiado, y sabe cómo te afecta esto. Pero yo lo veo casi diario, Blaine. Él vive para Libby, como dijo que haría. Ella es de lo único de lo que habla -lo grande que está, cómo sonríe, y cómo balbucea... Y está tan feliz de verlos asentados en sus vidas. Adora tener a Cooper y a los gemelos cerca, y creo que la siguiente meta es ver a Maddie y a Joe casados. Odia tener que mudarse, pero él sabe, y ú también lo sabes, que tiene sentido.

— Tengo esos momentos, —susurra Blaine mientras las lágrimas empiezan a caer.— Particularmente cuando mi papá sostiene a Libby... cuando puedo escuchar a mamá, —dice limpiándose los ojos.— La última vez que lo visité, la tenía en sus brazos y podía escucharlo diciéndole todo acerca de su abuela, y yo simplemente... pude escuchar a mamá. Pude escucharla regañándolo por hacerle caras a la bebé por temor a que la asuste, y cuando Libby le sonrió... pude verla, Wes. Pude verla justo ahí, inclinándose sobre su hombro y hablándole con adoración, diciéndole mi amor y diciéndonos lo hermosa que está, aún cuando ya lo sabemos, —hace una pausa, riendo entre lágrimas antes de ponerse triste otra vez.— Y estoy tan asustado de que ya no la veré nunca más, de que no seré capaz de escuchar su voz. Esa nueva casa no tendrá recuerdos de ella, y simplemente no estoy listo para dejarla ir.

Se desmorona completamente, provocando que Wes cambie a Libby a su otro brazo para sostener a Blaine lo mejor que puede, tranquilizándolo y reconfortándolo.— Ella siempre estará contigo. Lo sabes. LO SABES, —hace énfasis cuando siente que Blaine niega con la cabeza contra su cuello.— En tu corazón. Y sí, se volverá más difícil recordar el sonido de su voz, o cada pequeño detalle de ella... pero siempre estará ahí. Hablarás de ella con tu papá, con tu hermano, con Kurt... Ya sabes, el tiempo...

— No me digas que el tiempo todo lo cura, —solloza Blaine.— Simplemente no lo hagas.

— No iba a hacerlo. El tiempo apesta, porque nos aleja de los seres que amamos y que ya se han ido. Pero el tiempo también te da la habilidad de hablar de ellos sin que se sienta como un cuchillo en las entrañas cada que lo haces, nos ayuda a ver cosas o a escuchar cosas y pensar en lo mucho que nuestro ser querido habría disfrutado de ese comentario, o en lo mucho que le habría gustado esa foto, sin que nos traiga un ataque de lágrimas desgarradoras. El tiempo no sana, no. Siempre la vas a echar de menos y la vas a añorar, y no hay razón de pretender lo contrario. Pero eres tan afortunado de tener a tu alrededor a tantas personas que también la amaban y la atesoraban, muy especialmente Kurt. Y por supuesto, ver a esta damita crecer tiene que ser el mejor regalo que el tiempo te puede dar.

Besando la mejilla de Libby dulcemente, se la entrega a Blaine, frotando una mano tranquilizadora sobre su espalda.— Kathy y yo los veremos a los tres mañana para almorzar antes de irnos.

— Gracias, —dice Blaine en voz baja, mirando a Libby con una tierna sonrisa.— Y puedes esperarnos en Ohio el próximo fin de semana.

— Por supuesto, —dice Wes cuando se levanta.— Sólo asegúrate de llamarle a tu papá para avisarle.

**. . .**

Como ya es su hábito de costumbre, Kurt y Blaine se acurrucan en la cama esa noche para darle a Libby su último alimento, ambos cantando una suave canción de cuna mientras ella se queda dormida. Una vez que está instalada en su cuna y la luz apagada, Blaine se estira en la oscuridad para encontrar la mejilla de Kurt y pasar los dedos a lo largo de su mandíbula.

— Gracias por hablar con Wes, —susurra.

— ¿Te lo dijo?

— No, sólo lo supe.

— Bueno, por lo regular uno de los dos nos las arreglamos para llegar a ti, —dice Kurt moviéndose rápidamente hacia adelante para cerrar el pequeño espacio entre ellos y besar sus labios.— Me alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión.

— No es que no te haya escuchado, —empieza Blaine tentativamente.— Es sólo que...

— Es sólo que algunas veces es mejor escucharlo de otra persona que no sea tu esposo, lo entiendo.

— ¿Lo entiendes?

— Sí. Puedes decirme un millón de veces que estoy trabajando muy duro, y te ignoraré y seguiré. Pero si Anna me dice que luzco demacrado, dejo todo y tomo una siesta. Eso no significa que no te ame, porque a ti y a Libby los amo más que a nada en el mundo. Es sólo que algunas veces es más sencillo escucharlo de un extraño... No es que diga que Wes es un extraño, —agrega rápidamente.

— Nadie me conoce como tú, Kurt.— dice Blaine suavemente, juntando sus manos y sosteniéndolas entre sus pechos.— Nadie. Y nadie lo hará. Me comprendes porque me completas, tan simple como eso. Y tú, y nuestra hija, son todo para mi.

— Bésame, —susurra Kurt, y Blaine lo complace alegremente, rodando su peso sobre un muy ansioso Kurt, reclamando su boca por su propia cuenta.

— Espera, —murmura Blaine, salta de la cama y arrastra la cuna -completa con una bebé durmiente- hacia el pasillo.

— ¿Por qué la pusiste afuera? —preguta Kurt, sentándose y riendo con incredulidad.

— Sabes muy bien por qué, —dice Blaine, con la luz de la luna brillando en su cuerpo mientras se quita el pijama.

Kurt sonríe cuando Blaine sube a la cama junto a él.— Creo que podría necesitar que me enseñes.

— Puedo hacerlo, —susurra ardientemente, corriendo sus manos hacia arriba en la suave piel del costado de Kurt y quitándole la parte superior del pijama.— Aaaahhhhh, Kurt, —gime, depositando calientes besos sobre su pecho,— Tú... ugh. Simplemente... mmmm, —deja escapar mientras se mueve más abajo, deslizando el pantalón de Kurt hasta los tobillos antes de pasar suavemente las manos sobre sus muslos.

— Grandes elogios, —ríe Kurt.— Gracias.

— Déjame montarte, —ruega Blaine entrecortadamente desde donde ahora está su rostro acariciándose entre las piernas de Kurt.

— Joder, sí, —gime Kurt impaciente.— Pero sin lubricante. Déjame usar mi lengua.

La cabeza de Blaine se queda quieta, descansando justo al lado del miembro ahora duro de Kurt, que silenciosamente ruega por ser chupado. Él asiente, tratando de contener su sonrisa de oreja a oreja ante la perspectiva de su actividad favorita, pero falla y ríe.— Es como la jodida Navidad, —dice antes de tragar el miembro de Kurt. Chupa ansiosamente, sabiendo exactamente lo que más le gusta a Kurt, y sonríe alrededor de él mientras lo siente tensarse. Apartándose, se limpia delicadamente la comisura de su boca, riendo cuando Kurt se queja.

— Sólo estaba...

— Lo sé, —dice, envolviéndose sobre su cuerpo y besándolo bajo su barbilla.— Por eso me detuve.

Su esposo ríe, dándole la vuelta y raspando los dientes sobre su cuello.— Te amo, —murmura antes de besar su cuerpo, deteniéndose para pasar su lengua alrededor de la cabeza del miembro de Blaine.— Voltéate.

Blaine lo hace alegremente, levantando sus caderas para que Kurt deslice una almohada debajo de él, y resoplando en las sábanas cuando Kurt habla directamente en su oído.— Te vienes en mi almohada y hemos terminado, —dice él, haciendo a Blaine estremecerse ante la forma en que la sonrisa de Kurt se curva contra su oreja.

— Voy a contenerme, —sonríe, volviendo su rostro a un lado para mirar a Kurt mientras se mueve más abajo.— Quiero venirme contigo enterrado muy dentro de mi, —dice, luego grita cuando Kurt le muerde una nalga.

— Eso puede arreglarse.

Blaine gruñe fuertemente ante la sensación de la lengua de Kurt corriendo a lo largo del surco entre sus nalgas, inmediatamente metiendo sus rodillas para ponerse en exhibición, y Kurt lame profundamente su entrada, abriéndolo lentamente con su lengua y con sus dedos hasta que Blaine está aferrándose desesperadamente a las sábanas.— Por favor, por favor... la almohada va a tenerlo, —gruñe, lo que hace a Kurt reír y apartarse, recostándose sobre su espalda donde Blaine ansiosamente se coloca encima de él, frotando su pene unas cuantas veces con la palma mojada antes de hundirse.

— Oh santa mierda, es tan apretado, —exhala Kurt, cerrando los ojos de placer mientras Blaine sigue encima de él.

— Sí, —chilla.— Está... uh... sí...

— ¿Estás bien, tigre? —le sonríe Kurt, aceptando feliz el largo beso que Blaine le da.

— Perfectamente. Ardiendo, pero perfectamente, —ríe, apoyando su pecho en el de Kurt y besando su hombro.— Te amo, niño precioso.

— También te amo, viejito.

Se mueven juntos a la perfección, acomodándose en un ritmo que pronto tiene a Blaine apoyando un brazo contra la cabecera y gimiendo fuertemente ante el esfuerzo excesivo.— Joder, —jadea mientras Kurt parece duplicar sus esfuerzos, persiguiendo la liberación difícil de alcanzar.— Kuuuuurt.

Arqueando su espalda, grita fuertemente cuando Kurt alcanza su miembro y siente que su orgasmo se acerca rápidamente.— Kuuuuurt, —gime otra vez mientras se viene tan duro que su vision se vuelve negra, cayendo hacia adelante cuando Kurt se derrama dentro de él, agarrando fuertemente su espalda y gmiendo suavemente. Su respiración es dura y entrecortada, y permanecen abrazándose el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que Blaine se mueve hacia el baño a regañadientes. Regresa para limpiar tiernamente a un Kurt adormilado antes de reordenar las almohadas y acomodarse a su lado.

— ¡Mi almohada! —grita Kurt cuando apoya su cabeza en ella.— Está mojada.

— Uh... lo siento mucho, —dice Blaine, esperando que la oscuridad pueda esconder su sonrisa.— Puede que haya derramado un poco...

— Cambia conmigo, —intenta Kurt, pero Blaine está lejos de ello.

— No voy a cambiar, pero dejaré que compartas la mía.

— De todas maneras, nunca la usas, —ríe Kurt, deslizándose y abriendo un brazo para que Blaine se acurruque en su abrazo.— Utilizas mi pecho.

— Hmm, así es, —dice Blaine feliz.— Porque es perfecto.

Ambos cierran los ojos, completamente felices y relajados hasta que Blaine de pronto recuerda.— ¡Mierda! ¡Libby! —apresurándose hacia el pasillo, regresa la cuna, inclinándose para besar la dulce cabeza de su bebé antes de acomodarse con Kurt una vez más.

— Casi, —ríe Kurt.

— Lo sé. Hagas lo que hagas, no permitas que la deje en Ohio.

**. . .**

— ¿Cómo puede ser que una bebé tan inteligente esté tan unida a un horrible osito de peluche color naranja? —pregunta Kurt mientras conduce hacia Westerville.

— Es un misterio, —dice Blaine, volteándose para ver a Libby contemplando con adoración al oso naranja.

— Le hice uno también. Y ella simplemente lo ignora. Te lo digo, sus gustos tienen que mejorar.

— Estoy seguro que así será, —ríe Blaine.— Y una vez que crezca y tan pronto se de cuenta de que su papá es Kurt Anderson, el diseñador de vestuario más talentoso y más buscado de una generación, empezará a rogarte que le hagas su ropa.

— ¿Terminarás con eso? —pregunta Kurt, aunque sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa de placer.

— ¿Terminar con qué? —dice Blaine inocentemente.

— Con citar ese articulo del periódico, —le dice, rodando los ojos cariñosamente.

— Nop. —sonríe Blaine.— Nunca, —dice, tomando el periódico y leyendo en voz alta.

_"En menos de un año, Anderson-Farris se han vuelto los líderes de la manada en el diseño de vestuario. Producciones que todavía están en la etapa de planeación están todas compitiendo por su atención, desesperados por conseguir sus servicios. Su talento ha sido reconocido también por páneles de la industria; el par ha sido galardonado como los mejores diseñadores en los Premios del Sindicato de Actores -mejor conocidos como los Premios SAG- por su trabajo en El Viento en Los Sauces, venciendo a la feroz competencia con los incondicionales. 'Él hace la mayoría de los diseños.' La Sra. Farris nos dice orgullosa de su joven protegido. 'Soy más feliz al hacer las piezas; no voy a pretender tener ni la mitad del talento que él tiene.' Esto, junto con las fotografías que el Sr. Anderson nos mostró lleno de orgullo de los trajes de boda que diseñó para él y para su esposo, además del vestido de novia que diseñó recientemente para una amiga, nos muestra que el Sr. Anderson es, sin lugar a dudas, el diseñador de vestuario más talentoso y más buscado de una generación."  
_

— Me estoy ruborizando, —dice Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Sé que lo estás, y sigue siento tan caliente como cuando tenías dieciséis, —dice Blaine, alcanzando su mano.— Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

— ¿Oh, en serio? —bromea Kurt.— No lo había notado. El sexo anoche no transmitió eso, ni tampoco los gemelos de diamantes, ni el pisacorbatas a juego.

— No puedo esperar a ir a la entrega de premios contigo, —dice Blaine con una enorme sonrisa.— Voy a usar mi gorra de El marido de más apoyo del Mundo.

— No lo harás, —dice Kurt, riendo a carcajadas.— Ambos usaremos los trajes que diseñé y que Anna está haciendo. No voy a subir a recoger mi premio en otra cosa que no sea un original Anderson-Farris.

— ¿Y asumiré que Anna estará mostrando uno de tus espectaculares vestidos de noche?

— Por supuesto, —sonríe Kurt, luego hace un puchero.— Quiero llevar a Libby.

— No, claro que no, —ríe Blaine.— Quieres diseñar un vestidito para ella, eso es todo. Lo que puedes hacer. Sin ofender a nuestro cariñito, pero nos divertiremos mucho más sin ella. No creo que los bebés tengan permitido estar en la ceremonia de la alfombra roja. Además, pienso que Santana te sacaría los ojos si le niegas el privilegio de cuidarla.

— Sigue molesta de que Kathy y Rachel la tienen hoy.

— Lo sé, pero no estoy listo todavía para dejarla en Chicago mientras pasamos el fin de semana en Ohio, —le dice Blaine.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —pregunta Kurt, apretando sus dedos.

— No, —responde honestamente.— Pero tiene que hacerse. Una casa es sólo una casa... ¿cierto?

— Cierto, —confirma Kurt.— Y sabes lo molesto que estuve cuando papá anunció que nos mudaríamos de casa hace años atrás, así que sé cómo te sientes, lo hago. Pero tus recuerdos están en tu corazón. Y esto es lo correcto para tu papá. Seamos honestos, lo está haciendo bien, pero tiene casi ochenta años. No es lo que solía ser. Lo mejor para él es una casa de retiro, Wes está a diez minutos de distancia en coche, hay una enfermera de guardia, y Rachel y Finn están muy cerca... todos verán por él.

— Es una lástima que Kathy ya no esté en mi vieja casa, —medita Blaine.— No son ni cinco minutos caminando.

— ¿Quieres que nos demos una vuelta por ahí y la veamos? —pregunta Kurt.— Wes dijo que los inquilinos han hecho maravillas con el jardín frontal.

— Estaba perfectamente aceptable cuando yo vivía ahí, —refunfuña Blaine.

— Era sólo pasto, y le pagabas a un chico para que lo podara por ti, —ríe Kurt.— Anda, no te quejes. Vayamos a ver.

Se siente extraño, sentarse afuera de una casa que técnicamente les pertenece, pero a la que no pueden entrar. Blaine suspira pesadamente, volteando la cabeza hacia Libby cuando balbucea.— ¿Qué es este lugar? Bueno, mi amor, aquí es donde me enamoré de papá- Cuando seas más grande te diré más, pero basta con decir que aprendimos muchísimo el uno del otro dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

— Oh, no creo que necesites decirle algo más que eso, —sonríe Kurt, sosteniendo su mano fuertemente.— Ahora vamos, tu padre nos espera.

Es un largo día, y muchas lágrimas son derramadas, pero para cuando llega la noche, Mike Anderson está instalado en su nueva casa de dos habitaciones y una sola planta. Los hombres de la mudanza salen, junto con la numerosa familia y amigos, y Kurt le dice a Blaine que se regresará con Wes y Kathy, dejándolos a Libby y a él a solas con Cooper y su papá.

— ¿Les gusta? —Mike pregunta tentativamente una vez que la puerta frontal está cerrada.

— Está genial, papá, —dice Cooper con brillante entusiasmo.

— Sí, —dice Blaine, meciendo a la bebé en su rodilla.— Realmente genial.

— Me siento mal... de que me guste, —dice Mike antes de romper en llanto.— Me siento con el corazón roto por haberme ido, pero emocionado de estar aquí, ¿está mal?

— No, no, —lo tranquiliza Cooper, apresurándose a ponerse de rodillas junto a su silla.— Para nada. Esto es mucho más manejable para ti.

— Lo es, —dice Mike, limpiándose los ojos.— Puedo caminar en el jardín, puedo tener gente y caminar de la cocina a la sala de estar sin tener que descansar pero... pero... pero...

— Pero ella no está aquí, —dice Blaine arrodillándose a su otro lado e ignorando la mirada mordaz de su hermano.— Lo entiendo, porque he estado sintiendo lo mismo.— Acomodando a Libby en el regazo de Mike, la mira, sonriendo ante la forma en que ella le da a Mike una sonrisa sin dientes.— Pero Libby está aquí, —dice él, pasando una mano sobre su cabeza.— Y prometiste que vivirías para conocerla, —dice en voz baja, mirando a su pequeña hija.— Mantuviste tu promesa, y ahora creo que ella disfrutaría mucho si su abuelo la viera crecer.

— Puedo hacer eso, —asiente Mike.— Y ya sabes, tengo una habitación de invitados. Ustedes tres podrían caber ahí, estoy seguro.

— Por supuesto que podríamos, —dice Blaien apretando su mano.— Y lo haremos. Pronto.

— ¿El próximo fin de semana? —pregunta Mike esperanzado.

— Tendría que hablarlo con Kurt...

— Él dijo que sí, —dice Mike con una sonrisa atrevida.— Y Cooper, puedes esperar a Taylor, a Maddie y a Joe para el próximo fin de semana también.

— Oh, —dice él sorprendido.

— Pensé que podríamos salir todos a cenar.

— Bueno, veo que ya tienes todo esto arreglado, —dice Blaine con una risa.— Así que cuenta con nosotros.

— Con nosotros también, —dice Cooper, levantándose y besando la cabeza de su padre.— Ahora Blaine y yo debemos irnos, —dice, instando a su hermano a ponerse de pie y a tomar a Libby.— Pero te veremos el próximo fin de semana.

— Y yo te veré mañana, —dice Blaine, besando su mejilla.— Esas fotos no se van a colocar solas.

— Me siento tan inútil, —dice Mike con tristeza.

— Bueno, no lo estés, —le dice Blaine.— Estás en servicio de niñera.

Mike ríe ante esto y se despiden, con Cooper y Blaine caminando hacia sus respectivos autos.— Pienso que estará bien, —dice Cooper, ajustando el cinturón de seguridad en la silla de Libby y besando su sonrosada mejilla.

— Estará solo, —dice Blaine suavemente, mirando al suelo.— No podemos seguir visitándolo cada fin de semana.

— Lo sé, —dice Cooper apoyando una mano en su hombro.— Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Sin embargo, hará amigos en el complejo, lo que será mejor a que esté sentado en casa mirando una foto de mamá, que es lo único que ha estado haciendo en los últimos tres meses.

— Supongo, —asiente Blaine, abrazándolo fuertemente.— Te veré en una semana.

Kurt lo abraza fuertemente esa noche mientras llora, y cuando se despierta en la mañana para tener a Kathy y a Wes diciéndoles en el desayuno que esperan una niña, él por supuesto vuelve a llorar. Pasan el día en la casa de Mike, almorzando con Burt y Carole cuando pasan por ahí, antes de partir por la tarde.

— Creo que deberíamos mudarnos de vuelta. —dice Kurt tan pronto como están fuera de la vista.

— ¿Qué?

— Creo que debemos volver a Ohio. No me lo tomes a mal, adoro Chicago y soy feliz ahí, pero odio esto. Odio tener que alejarme de tu papá y ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Odio ver a mi papá y a Carole envejecer y sentir que me estoy perdiendo demasiado. Odio la forma en que nunca tenemos tiempo suficiente con Wes y Kathy, Seb, Rachel y Finn. Y quiero que todos ellos sean parte de la vida de Libby. Si, o cuando, Rachel tenga bebés, serán los primos de Libby... y simplemente sabes que habrá un lazo de por vida entre la hija de Wes y la nuestra... y si no tenemos más, entonces me gustaría que sintiera que tiene alguna especie de unidad de apoyo mientras crece y no solo a sus dos locos papás, —sonríe.

— ¿Quieres más? —pregunta Blaine, tratando de medir su reacción mientras mantiene sus ojos en la carretera.

Kurt se vuelve a mirar a la bebé, durmiendo profundamente en su asiento, sosteniendo su oso de peluche naranja en una mano, mientras su boquita está ligeramente abierta.— Pienso que ella es perfecta, —sonríe.

— Realmente lo es, —coincide Blaine.

— Y yo diría que nuestra familia también lo es.

— Entonces no más bebés.

— No más.

— En cuanto a mudarnos de vuelta... Sí. Supongo que no estoy en contra de la idea, tendríamos que discutir la cuestión del trabajo y a dónde viviríamos.

— Estaba pensando que podría dejar la costura y sólo hacer diseño de vestuario.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Si. Quiero decir, ahora tengo un gran portafolio. Anna es maravillosa; no estoy listo para dar fin a nuestra sociedad y ella tampoco, pero ella está harta del diseño. Podríamos trabajar perfectamente bien entre los dos, puedo mandarle los diseños por correo electrónico para que trabaje en ellos. Tendría que ir tal vez a Chicago una vez al mes o así, y para las noches de apertura -pero podríamos mantener nuestro apartamento. Si me las arreglara, podría trabajar la mayor parte del tiempo desde casa- de esa manera podría estar con Libby algunas veces durante el día, y estoy seguro que Carole saltaría de emoción ante la oportunidad de ayudar.

— Yo tendría que dejar la orquesta.

— No necesariamente, —señala Kurt.— Tal vez el violín. Pero estoy bastante seguro que Riccardo te rogaría para que siguieras como concertista de piano. Sin embargo depende de ti. Si te sientes listo para renunciar a tu liderazgo... creo que ese es el punto de fricción más grande.

— Podría volver a escribir.

— Por supuesto. Pero sé lo mucho que amas la sinfonía.

— Lo hago, —dice Blaine lentamente.— Pero estoy adorando cada vez más esta idea. Mantenemos el apartamento... podríamos incluso tratar de compaginar nuestros empleos para que estemos allá juntos, llevándonos a Libby con nosotros. ¿Pero dónde te gustaría establecerte? Digo, nunca he estado enamorado de Lima...

— Ya tenemos una casa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te gustaría vivir ahí?

— ¡Por supuesto! —dice Kurt con una risa.— Ya está pagada y tiene nuestos mejores recuerdos. Mirándola en días pasados... pude vernos ahí. Pude ver a Libby en la calle aprendiendo a andar en bicicleta mientras tú lavas los autos y yo cultivo las flores del jardín. Puedo escucharlos a ambos en el piano mientras estoy en la cocina horneando galletas o al final del pasillo bocetando diseños... puedo vernos ahí siendo una familia, Blaine.  
Además de que está cerca de tu papá, y ¿sabes qué? Mi papá estaba haciendo eco acerca de que él y Carole se mudarían a un lugar más pequeño. Ahora que se han retirado, podrían estar pensando en mudarse a Westerville para estar cerca también.

— Realmente has pensado en esto, ¿verdad?

— Lo he hecho, sí, —dice Kurt tímidamente.— Realmente creo que sería lo correcto para nosotros.

— Entonces hagámoslo.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, —ríe Blaine.— ¿Por qué no? Me encanta la idea de estar más cerca de nuestros padres, y ya sabes, no me estoy volviendo más joven... Sería bueno si pudiéramos pasar más tiempo en casa juntos con Libby.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —grita Kurt feliz.— ¡Voy a necesitar que te estaciones para que pueda besarte!

Blaine lo hace de buena gana, tomando el rostro de Kurt entre sus manos y besándolo profundamente en la boca.— ¿Quién le va a decir a tu papá? —pregunta.— ¿Puedo ser yo?

— Siempre y cuando yo pueda decirle al tuyo, —ríe Kurt.

— Tendrás que gritar.

— Está bien. Y por favor déjame estar presente cuando le digas a Wes.

— Va a llorar. Mierda, Kurt. ¡Vamos a hacerlo! ¡Regresaremos a Ohio!

**. . .**

En un soleado día de Septiembre, recién llegados de una triunfal gira con la Orquesta, seguidos por sus primeras vacaciones familiares en Hawaii y una semana antes del cumpleaños número cuarenta de Blaine, los Hummel-Anderson se estacionan en el camino de entrada de su nueva vieja casa. Todo el mundo está ahí para darles la bienvenida, todos los amigos y familia que son tan queridos para ellos, incluyendo a Olivia, la hija de Wes y Kathy de una semana de edad. Kurt sale del auto y recoge la caja que contiene a Martin, su gatito de tres meses de edad, y espera pacientemente a que Blaine tome de su asiento a Libby de seis meses de edad. Ella grita fuertemente ante la vista de todo el mundo esperando por ellos, y Kurt ríe mientras deja la caja del gatito en el suelo y besa su mejilla.

— Bueno, mi adorado viejito, —dice él, deslizando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su amado esposo.— ¿Listo?

— Listo, —le sonríe Blaine sobre la cabeza de Libby, inclinándose para besar sus labios.— Te amo, mi niño precioso.

Libby presiona su carita entre ellos, riendo cuando ambos soplan ruidosos besos en cada una de sus mejillas.— Libby Darling, —dice Blaine con orgullo, cargándola en su cadera.— Bienvenida a casa.

**... FIN ...**


End file.
